Ninjago: Nindroides para siempre Parte 3
by dimitrix
Summary: La guerra con Zimmer continua y ahora los ninjas tienen una nueva mision que consistira en descubrir todos los secretos del pasado de Zimmer y del padre de Zane dando lugar a una nueva sucesíon de giros y demas revelacíones, esta lucha solo acaba de empezar y el siguiente paso para destruir a Zimmer para siempre. Tercera parte de la serie.
1. 1·En las montañas

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE PARTE III

PARTE 1

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

TERCERA TEMPORADA

CAPITULO 1: EL SECRETO DE LAS MONTAÑAS

HACE ALGÚNOS AÑOS ATRAS

Un hombre metió un trozo de corteza dentro de un calentador donde se estaban quemando enorme trozos de leña, cerro la verja dejando que el fuego calentase toda la sala, el hombre se puso delante alzando las manos para determinar si el calor que salía era correcto o no.

-Si -reafirmo entusiasmado al ver que funcionaba, se froto las manos.

Se sentó en una silla giratoria y de ahí se movió de un tirón hacía su escritorio donde había varios apuntes y demás hojas azules donde estaban retratadas las siluetas de un hombre maquina, se puso las gafas y agarro un compas para hacer una circunferencia alrededor de un retrato de una cabeza humana, lo fue dibujando mientras iba canturreando tranquilamente.

-Tutututu -cantaba animado mientras hacía su tarea.

De pronto alguien hizo un golpe que lo alerto, reaccionó de forma desprevenida.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía la puerta.

-Soy yo Rebecca, abreme -era una voz de mujer que había al otro.

-Ah, espera -reconoció la voz y se levanto dispuesto a abrirle.

Quito la barra de madera que tenía enganchada como cerrojo, luego empuño la manija y abrió la puerta haciendo salir un vendaval de nieve, tenía delante a una mujer tapada con una chaqueta marrón claro junto con una bufanda purpura que le cubría casi toda la cara, la agarro de la mano metiéndola dentro mientras cerraba al instante la puerta para que no se metiese el frío también.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la nieve de encima.

-Estoy bien, pero hace un frío de muerte -comento quitándose la bufanda, era una mujer joven con el perro castaño y con unos rulos atados por detrás.

-No deberías haber ido tu sola -le critico ayudándole a poner la bufanda sobre el perchero de que había al lado, le ayudo también a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, ese Guardian no puede permanecer encendido todo el rato sin que le pase algo, imaginate que se estropea y algo nos ataca -reprimió señalándole la puerta como dandole a entender que se marcho a hacer algo de ultimo hora.

-Ese Guardian aguantara cualquier cosa, yo lo construí, como también terminare de construirlo a él -opino sinceramente mientras dirigía la mirada hacía otro extremo de la sala.

Rebecca se acerco para mirarlo fijamente, había un cuerpo extendido sobre una cama, estaba inmóvil, le paso la mano por encima suyo al sentirse interesada por ver en que estado se encontraba.

-Es muy guapo -mencionó volviendo la mirada hacía el hombre.

-Lo se, pensé en intentar de buscarle algúna expresión que le hiciese parecer un adolescente como todos los demás, pero esto es lo menos que he podido hacer en poco tiempo -espeto sinceramente.

-Ahora solamente hace falta ponerle un cabello y ya parecerá una persona normal y corriente -indico subiendo su mano por encima de su cabeza donde apenas había algo encima.

-No, seguirá siendo un robot, la gente lo vera como una persona, pero por dentro será solamente un montón de circuitos del que se pueden dañar fácilmente, aunque también se puede ajustar por aquí y por aquí por si algo falla en algún momento, pero creo que él mismo se acabara acostumbrando tarde o temprano a lo que es en realidad -aclaro hacíendole entender que había una diferencia entre parecer normal y serlo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero y que pasa si no lo hace? -cuestiono esa posibilidad.

-En cuanto despierte será como un niño, apenas entenderá la diferencia entre un ser orgánico y un ser mecánico, pero le adiestraremos para que vea que no hay nada malo en eso -indico concienzudamente, ya se había replanteado esa teoría al respecto.

-Oh -comprendió viendo que era un riesgo que tendrían que correr-. ¿Como lo llamaremos?

-No se, si fuese por mi lo llamara IA: INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL, pero yo no quiero tratarlo como a una maquina, quiero ponerle un nombre de verdad, uno del que todo el mundo se acuerde.

Carraspearon pensativos al intentar de buscar un ejemplo adecuado.

-A mi me gusta Jack -objetó como sugerencia.

-¿Jack? ¿Que quieres, que lo comparen con Jack Frost? -critico incrédulamente.

-No -reafirmo extrañada al pensar que lo había puesto apropósito.

Volvieron a ponerse a pensar pero esta vez con mas detenimiento, entonces ella volvió a decir:

-Ya se, Zane -confirmo totalmente decidida.

-¿Zane? Eso no suena mal, casi nadie lo usa -acepto encantado con esa idea.

-Vamos a ser unos grandes padres Robert -dijo ella halagada y entonces junto sus labios con los del hombre, sonrieron confiados mientras miraban el cuerpo robotíco que tenían delante.

-Pues Zane se llamara entonces, todos se acordaran de quien es él -acoto mirando fijamente aquel cuerpo robotíco que tenía solamente una cara humana alojado en un exoesqueleto mecánico.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Había un silencio sepulcral del que no se oía nada en absoluto excepto una pequeña brizna de viento que pasaba de un lado a otro, de pronto cayo un trozo de papel quemándose en el suelo, luego llego otro y seguido de unos cuantos mas que iban ardiendo sin parar. De pronto todas las hojas se volaron mientras iba aterrizando un pequeño helicóptero super avanzado sobre una pista vacía en medio de la carretera, aterrizo mientras se apagaban las luces.

De ahí salió un hombre chocando contra el suelo de tal manera que resonó como un estruendo, aquel era Stronger que veía con sus propios ojos una imagen que le aterrorizo por completo, fue avanzando a paso lento mientras alzaba sus brazos como para ponérselos por detrás de la nuca.

-No puede ser verdad -dijo estremecido al ver como la jefatura de policía en la que él trabajaba tenía varios niveles superiores ardiendo provocando que una humareda de cenizas cubriese el cielo de un negro del que apenas se veía una luz de luna de anochecer.

Podía ver como cientos de restos iban cayendo calcinados a través de los pisos destruidos, había un enorme volquete donde se notaba que no quedaba nada de la estructura. Oyó un ruido que le alarmo, alzo la mirada y observo que había todo un grupo de ambulancias y demás coches policías aparcados delante de la esquina, se podían ver a unos cuantos enfermeros atendiendo a una docena de víctimas, todos ellos eran policías o trabajaban en el interior del edificio.

-No no no -se alarmo tanto que se marcho sin avisar.

Al otro lado salían del helicóptero las personas que había traído consigo, salieron Jace, Alan, Seliel, el señor Bucket, los Walker y Renta ayudando a bajar a Cyrus Borg del helicóptero.

-Stronger, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto reprochando Jace.

-Déjalo, es su gente, lo ha perdido todo -insistió Bucket dejando que se marchase, esto era personal.

Marcho entre todas las ambulancias o demás puestos paramédicos que habían en medio de la carretera, era como si todo el mundo hubiese recibido un ataque masivo del que apenas hubiesen sobrevivido, fuese donde fuese solamente veía a policías siendo atendidos por distintas causas, todos tenían contusiones o quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, estaba que no lo podía creer, aquello de lo que había avisado Zimmer era cierto, había volado por completo el cuartel general de la policía con todos compañeros dentro, avanzo deambulando y sin saber adonde ir y ahí observo que habían cuerpos colocados encima de la calzada, todos estaban cubiertos con sabanas blancas pero se podía entender que se trataban de fallecidos que no sobrevivieron a la explosión.

-Déjenme, me están haciendo daño -oyó un reproche que le sonaba familiar.

Se giro y observo que en una de las pequeñas ambulancias estaban atendiendo a Dutson, al menos él había sobrevivido, marcho para ver como se encontraba ya que parecía que no se encontraba tan grave como los demás, se quejaba como hacía todos los días.

-Dutson, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto eufórico mientras se quitaba de encima a los paramedicos.

-Stronger, estas bien -dijo conforme al ver que no le había pasado nada.

-Estoy bien, pero ellos no -indico fijándose en los cuerpos que asumían ser parte del personal del cuartel, todos ellos acabaron muertos en la explosión.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo frustrado por ver como termino todo.

-No te disculpes tanto, dime, ¿atrapaste a los ninjas? -pregunto recordando que lo había mandado en una misión en secreto para capturarlos en Puerto Pirata.

-No, me temo que he fallado en la misión -confeso intentandose de mostrarse lo menos enrarecido posible ya que ahora estaba en un mal momento y necesitaba tener la mente clara.

-Oh -se quejo frustrado al ver que no funcionó-. ¿Al menos todos estáis bien no?

Intento de confesarle lo que sucedió pero no era capaz, lo que paso en Puerto Pirata fue tan terrible que le destruyo por completo, asintió intentando de admitirlo como un hombre.

-Me temo que no han vuelto todos señor -confeso calmadamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono poniendo una mirada inexorable.

-He perdido a Johnston, fui atacado por uno de los ninjas y él se puso delante mío para impedir que me apuñalasen, se llevo el golpe por mi -aclaro resumiéndolo de una forma cordial.

-Maldita sea -reprocho fastidiado mientras se estiraba el pequeño tubo que tenía enganchado al brazo para pasarle sangre-. Esos cabrones no solo nos hacían creer que nos estaban salvando de todos los desastres de este mundo sino que ahora encima matan a nuestros hombres.

-Esto no ha sido cosa de ellos -repercuto sinceramente-. Ha sido cosa de Zimmer.

-Zimmer, era cuestión de tiempo que él nos acabase atacando desde dentro, seguramente mando a uno de sus soldados suicidas y nos metió una bomba sin que nos diésemos cuenta, debería haberlo visto venir desde el principio -reprimió haciendo su propia conclusión realista sobre los hechos.

-Era imposible que lo viésemos venir señor, Zimmer se lo preparo todo desde el principio, aprovecho que yo junto con un equipo nos íbamos a Puerto Pirata mientras él se encargaba de eliminarnos del mapa -se lo repercuto para que entendiese que nadie iba a llegar a pensar en que todo acabaría de esa forma, tenía que disimularselo apropositamente para que no notase que estaba confabulado con él y sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Ya -exclamo fastidiado con el tema, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que no le cuadraba-. Un momento, ¿como sabes que esto se lo podría haber pensado?

Ahí lo desenmascaro, no pudo ocultarlo mucho mas tiempo.

-Stronger, ¿que sucede? -insistió viendo la cara de culpa que ponía en aquella mirada cabizbaja.

-Me temo que el mismo dia en que me fui con mi equipo, Zimmer me llamo pidiéndome que me fuese a buscar a los ninjas a Puerto Pirata a menos que si no lo hacía volaría todo el cuartel y dejarme a mi con la culpa de todo eso -confeso resumiéndolo todo y sin dejarse nada sin notificar.

-Maldito cabron -se enfurruño con él pensando que lo traiciono, se abalanzo encima de él agarrándolo con el traje mientras los enfermeros se lo alejaban para impedir que se volviese loco justo ahora cuando le estaban ayudando.

-Señor, tenemos que llevarle a un hospital ya mismo, no se encuentra en condiciones de moverse -insistió uno de los paramédicos poniéndolo encima de la camilla para que dejase de descontrolarse.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya Stronger, culpa tuya, al menos Miles Thrower jamas me habría mentido, él siempre fue sincero conmigo, hasta cuando pretendía hacer eso para vengar la muerte de su mujer, tu no tienes nada por lo que vivir, nada -le reprocho echándole la culpabilidad de todo y demostrándole que no servía, prefería a otro mas ya que ahora él le traiciono.

Cerraron la puerta y la ambulancia marcho dejando a Stronger ahí mismo y viendo como todo su mundo se desmoronaba a su paso, por primera vez sentía que ya no era útil en absoluto, se dio la vuelta y marcho devuelta con los demás para saber que hacer. El grupo continuaba ahí apoyados en el helicóptero de Borg sin nada que hacer hasta que entonces vieron que él volvía, todos se sorprendieron al ver la expresión de poca paciencia en su cara.

-Capitan Stronger, ¿esta bien? -pregunto Seliel agarrándole del brazo.

-No me llames Stronger -le rechisto quitándole el brazo-. Llamame Mark.

-¿Mark? -cuestiono Dareth sin entender porque ahora lo llamaban por su nombre de pila.

-Todo esto, es culpa mía, si le hubiese hecho caso a Zimmer, quizás todos estuviesen vivos, no me creía que lo haría, pero al final lo ha hecho -comento con un tono decaído mientras señalaba los cuerpos y los restos de todo aquello que estaba dañado por la explosión del cuartel.

-No podías saber que pasaría esto, al principio cuando estábamos todos juntos en Puerto Pirata, lo hicimos bien, el problema fue que hubo ciertas consecuencias que hicieron que todo acabase de una forma que no queríamos -consolo Borg hacíendole entender que era imposible que se hubiese dado cuenta de que todo acabaría mal cuando habían empezado con tan buen pie.

-¿Como tener a tres personas inocentes muertas? -critico señalando los tres cuerpos que habían sacado de Puerto Pirata, eran los cuerpos de Marcus, S. y Maythowne, los habían recogidos ya que no podían dejarlos ahí tirados y que los piratas hiciesen los que les diesen la gana.

-Al menos tenemos suerte de haber vuelto con el helicóptero de Borg, si hubiese sido con el coche patrulla con el que vino Marcus seguro que no habríamos cabido todos -indico el señor Bucket. sabiendo que venir aquí con el helicóptero era la opción mas segura.

-Por cierto, ¿que sucedió con ese coche que lo dejamos ahí? -critico Edna intentando de acordarse de que paso cuando se fueron y quedo el coche sin que nadie lo condujese.

-Esta en un lugar seguro, vendrán a recogerlo mañana si es que pasan por esas colinas -mencionó Jace, resultaba otra opción segura para algo difícil de tratar.

Seliel se tranquilizo, miro a Stronger y lo veía tan decaído que no movía ni un solo músculo en su cara, estaba tan cabreado que se quedo con esa expresión para no poder estallar delante de todos ellos sin que les viesen en esta situación.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -cuestiono Ed viendo que nadie tenía algúna sugerencia sobre lo que iban a hacer ahora que se encontraban en una situación poco halagadora.

-No lo se, pero esta bastante claro que estén donde estén, los ninjas saben lo que están haciendo, buscando una forma de detener a Zimmer e impedir que siga habiendo mas gente muerta -indico pensativamente Cyrus imaginandose lo que estarían haciendo ellos en este momento.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LAS MONTAÑAS

Pixal estaba asomando el brazo por la ventana del Ninja Carrier mientras sentía como un bicho desconocido le pasaba por encima de su mano metálica, le encantaba sentir la brizna de viento en su cara a pesar de que no podía sentir nada, pero pensarlo lo hacía parecer mas humana. Zane se encontraba al otro lado observándola ahí tranquila sin hacer nada, quería hablar con ella para así poder entender lo que quería, pero ahora que se encontraba con todo el grupo completamente decaído y sin que nadie hubiese hablado durante las ultimas horas.

Había pasado un dia desde que abandonaron Puerto Pirata y se dirigieron hacía las montañas que habían al otro lado del puerto para averiguar como era que se formaba la energía fantasmal, no habían obtenido mucha cosa estando en ese puerto de piratas asesinos excepto que ahora tenían un trato con Ronan y se había unido a ellos, después de lo sucedido en el Coliseo del Caos, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir ahí, así que ahora era mejor quedarse con ellos y esperar a que sucediese algo que le pudiese obtener un buen beneficio.

Los demás no se sentían muy bien tras lo sucedido ayer, Kai se sentía disgustado ya que ahora Stronger se pensaba que había matado a su ultimo compañero y ahora los iba a perseguir otra vez por algo que no era cierto, Jay y Nya se sentían un poco decepcionados ya que les prometieron a aquellos dos personajes de Puerto Pirata que irían con ellos para sacarlos de ahí, no pudieron hacer eso, los dos acabaron muertos sin que les pudiesen salvar, Skylar se sentía abrumada por haber dejado atrás a su Tío Gus sin poder protegerle, Cole se sentía indiferente al descubrir que una chica a la que salvo hace un tiempo se transformo en una ninja del agua, Miles seguía con el mismo pensamiento ajeno debido a que seguía sin poder vengarse de Zimmer y Wu continuaba con sus remordimientos y sus miedos por hacerle confesar a su hermano que se acosto con su ex-mujer justo unos días antes de que él viniese, no podía decírselo ya que ahora que justamente estaba devuelta necesitaba de su ayuda mas que nunca.

Cruzaron una curva que llevaba directamente al territorio gris de las montañas que era donde supuestamente estaba las minas donde extraían los minerales que producían energía fantasmal, había un cartel que ponía: MONTAÑAS PLATEADAS, 40 KM.

-Creo que deberíamos parar un momento -anunció Misako.

-¿Estas segura? -critico Garmadon.

Yo diría que si, no creo que Zimmer vaya a encontrarnos aquí en medio de la nada -reafirmo irónicamente ya que resultaba muy poco obvio esa posibilidad.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al querer saber que pensar de eso.

-La señora lo ha dejado claro -exclamo Wu poniendo una expresión incrédula para reafirmarlo.

Garmadon acepto y entonces paro el Ninja Carrier en medio de un pequeño desvío que había en una curva, apago el motor y ambos salieron bajando del camión para enderezar las piernas, estaban tan agotados que en cuanto se pararon acabaron gimiendo mientras se enderezaban de un lado para otro al tiempo que les crujían los huesos de haber estado tanto inquietos. Pixal bajo la ultima y se giro dispuesto a bajar a su padre pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba, se había quedado con Stronger y los otros, se sintió desanimado ya que no solamente tenía que soportar la idea de que se había separado del hombre al que amaba sino que encima perdió al único hombre que consideraba lo mas parecido a un padre que a un creador mismo.

Zane miraba desde el otro lado, sentía lo mismo que ella al estar mirando ese vacío en el camión, echaba de menos, él intento de avisarle de que le pasaba algo y no le escucho, ahora tenía que aguantarse con eso a no ser que intentase de recuperarlá de algúna forma.

-Un mal dia en el paraíso -exclamo Ronan poniendose a su lado.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que venía ese comentario.

-Te he visto con ella y puedo reconocer cuando alguien esta tan indeciso porque no puede decirle algo a la chica que ama, ¿que has hecho que le hayas hecho enfadar tanto? -indico reconociendo que ya se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba entre los dos y era imposible que lo ocultasen.

Zane no quería admitirlo por vergüenza, pero Ronan le había cogido desprevenido.

-Digamos que no he sido un buen nindroide después de todo -opino sinceramente.

-Lo se, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tu que eres un androide o lo que seas, pero tienes que entender una cosa: No lo pierdas de vista o al final lo acabaras perdiendo tontamente -aconsejo dejándole claro que esto era un error que no podía desapreciar tan torpemente.

Se quedo pensando en eso, Pixal era la mujer de su vida, la única que era parecida a él, lo mas parecido a una maquina perfecta, pero ahora ya le resultaba imposible de como era antes, ya no se sentía él mismo desde el disparo de Zimmer en su cara, ella se lo había avisado también y no hizo caso, estaba equivocado con todo, había tomado un pésimo camino.

-Siento lo que te hice en Puerto Pirata -se disculpo acordándose de que se peleo con él para exigirle que viniese con ellos, después de eso ni siquiera se disculpo.

-No lo sientas tanto, en cierto modo, me lo merecía, pero gracias de todos modos -agradeció tomándoselo como una pequeña molestia aparte.

Dio una risa falsa y entonces sonrío encantado de ver que por fin lo entendió a la perfección.

-Amigos -extendió su puño queriendo que lo golpease para perdonarse mutuamente con él.

Zane se lo miro hacíendose a la idea de que quería que le golpease los puños como si ahora fuesen amigos de toda la vida, antes él se había portado mal con ellos y casi mataba a Kai en la arena, pero ahora que acepto estar con ellos, se merecía ganarse su respeto, golpeo su puño con él y entonces se entusiasmo tanto que le paso la mano por su cabello de hojalata.

Los otros continuaban estirandose sin parar cuando entonces Lloyd se percato de que Wu estaba al borde de la colina observando el horizonte, había un sol de amanecer iluminando todo el ambiente de forma hermosa, pero Wu estaba por otra cosa en realidad, Lloyd se junto con él sintiendo curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenía en su mente ahora mismo.

-Tu siempre tienes algo que decir, ¿porque no nos dices ahora nada? -pregunto recriminandole ya que sentía que algo iba mal en él y no quería admitirlo por algúna razón.

Wu asintió amargamente ya que no le quedaba otra que admitir algo que no quería decírselo a nadie, ese error que ahora le estaba perjudicando desde que se inicio esta batalla.

-Mi querido sobrino, se que piensas que porque soy un viejo tengo las respuestas a casi todas las cuestiones, la solución a todos los problemas, pero me temo que yo también he cometido un error del que ahora soy incapaz de solucionar -explicó demostrando que había no sido sincero todo este tiempo y que cometió un percance del que ahora se arrepentía.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cual es el error que has cometido? -le pregunto insistentemente.

Se giro mirándole de frente y entonces le enderezo la mirada dirigiéndola hacía el grupo, él se giro fijándose en el grupo, pero no se estaba refiriendo a eso, se estaba refiriendo a Misako, algo pasaba con ella, algo grave, ahí entonces lo entendió, dirigió la mirada hacía Wu estupefacto y dijo:

-Tu y Misako, ¿habéis? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si, así es -reafirmo con total perspicacia.

-¿Pero como pudiste? Ahora mi padre esta aquí y...

-Lo se, yo tampoco quería que sucediese, pero ahora esta aquí y me temo que en algún momento voy a tener confesárselo antes de que las cosas se pongan feas -reafirmo comprendiendo que a él tampoco le gustaba ese asunto pero ahora iba a tener que hacerlo por propia voluntad.

-Pero él estuvo como seis meses atrapado en el mundo de los muertos, no debería de entender que en todo ese tiempo podría haber pasado cualquier cosa -inquirió pensativamente Lloyd.

-Puede que si y puede que no, pero acuérdate de como era antes cuando tenía los cuatro brazos, era cruel, despiadado, egoísta, solamente pensaba en la oscuridad que tenía recorriéndole las venas, ahora que tiene la mente cuerda y limpia y es estricto, temo que se acabe convirtiendo en alguien mucho peor -explicó dando a entender que sentía de que volviese a ponérselo malo y se vengase.

-No volverá a ser malo -acordo decidido.

-Malo no, pero, si una persona al que le han roto el corazón -indico sabiendo que en cuanto Garmadon descubriese lo suyo con ella, se volvería una persona terrible.

Cole estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el asfalto, tenía agarrado un palo y lo iba usando para dibujar el tatuaje que tenía Seliel, era el estandarte de su familia, era la ninja del agua, algo que podría haberse dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que había entendido todo lo que paso ahí, sintió que tenía dudas sobre ella, si hubiese tenido mas tiempo, quizás la habría escuchado como debería.

-¿Estas aburrido? -pregunto Kai metiendose en medio.

-¿Que? ¿Porque me preguntas eso? -critico con tono insistente.

-Es que te veo ahí dibujando eso -indico fijándose en el dibujo que hacía en la arena.

-Ah, esto, lo siento, es que no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía -exclamo fingiendo para que no se diese cuenta de que en realidad lo hacía por otra razón.

-Claro que te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías, ¿eso no era lo que tenía Seliel? -objetó acordándose.

Asintió frustrado viendo que era imposible que lo ocultase, era así de obvio.

-¿No me digas que la echas de menos? -critico poniendo un tono burlón.

-Venga ya, haber, la echo de menos porque siento que debería haber hablado un poco mas con ella, entender quien era realmente, era una ninja al igual que nosotros y ni nos dimos cuenta al principio, ¿como era posible eso? -explicó demostrando que tenía dudas sobre todo aquello que sucedió con ella y de lo poco que había pasado entre ellos para acabar de esta forma.

-Porque ella era policía, por eso nunca vino al torneo de Chen, no se había enterado de nada de eso, ella no es como nosotros, ella vive con sus propias obligaciones -aclaro sinceramente.

-Ya, ¿pero entonces que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo? -objetó.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Kai de que sentían que esa chica era una cosa repleta de secretos.

-Tenemos que intentar de volver con ella y con los demás para que sepan de que estamos bien, ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella, y ni de mi padre -acoto decidido a intentar con todas sus fuerza de volver a verla aunque supusiese otro peligro mas.

Intento de razonar con él para que entendiese que no podía pensarlo de esa manera ya que resultaba peligroso en esta situación, en cualquier momento acabaría cometiendo un error y Zimmer se enteraría de esto de cualquier manera.

-Lo haremos Cole, lo haremos -acordo prometiéndolo de que todos lo cumplirían.

Afirmo con la cabeza sabiendo que eso era algo si podían prometerse mutuamente.

En otro extremo Jay no estaba haciendo nada así que decidió ir con Nya que parecía estar bastante preocupada por algo que se le pasaba por la cabeza y no sabía que era.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto como para llamar su atención.

-Lo estoy, solamente cansada -comento sin dar muy pocos detalles de lo que sucedía.

Jay entendía que algo malo le pasaba y no podía irse sin saber que era lo que le ocurría en realidad, decidió sentarse a su lado esperando tener una conversacíon sincera con ella.

-Venga Nya, te conozco, cuéntamelo todo y entenderé lo que sucede -le rechisto hacíendole entender que no se iría a menos que escuchase todo lo que le contase.

Casi le resultaba imposible que le estuviese hablando y que estuviese interesada en cualquier cosa que le contase, tenía sus dudas pero ahora que estaba junto a él, decidió explicárselo.

-Dejamos a S. y Maythowne ahí en Puerto Pirata -confeso dando a entender que se trataba de aquellos dos que les habían prometido sacarlos de esa tierra de piratas y no lo cumplieron.

-Lo se -comprendió acordándose de lo que sucedió esa noche-, a mi me tampoco me gusta pensar que podríamos haberles salvado y no lo hicimos, los teníamos por ahí, pero si no se hubiesen separado quizás habríamos...

-No habríamos logrado nada -interrumpió.

-¿Como? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Fijate bien, en cada una de las batallas en las que nos metemos, siempre acabe alguien muerto, alguien a quien debíamos proteger, y no lo hemos hecho, Waters, S., Maythowne, Johnston, todos han acabado muertos y ni siquiera nos hemos puesto a pensar si en realidad nosotros somos los verdaderos culpables del porque la gente acaba muerta -explicó creyendo de que todo esto se debía a una serie de consecuencias causadas por ellos mismos sin que se diesen cuenta.

-No, venga Nya, ambos sabemos que todo es cosa de Zimmer, él es quien ha provocado toda esta guerra, nos ha transformado en asesinos, ha destruido nuestra reputación, ¿como vamos a ser nosotros unos asesinos? -critico exigiéndole que no pensase en eso.

-Puede que nosotros no seamos los asesinos, pero si somos los que provocan la violencia -indico viéndolo desde un modo mas realista.

Ahí entonces Jay empezo a comprender lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en realidad y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, habían pasado demasiado tiempos juntos como para asumir que pudiesen aceptar una realidad en la que todo no servía para nada y ni siquiera ellos mismos.

-Escuchame Nya -la agarro por los hombros y la giro haciendo que le mirase fijamente a la cara-. Nosotros no creamos esto, nosotros no somos quienes provocan el caos, los que hacen eso solamente piensan en ellos mismos, nosotros nos preocupamos por los nuestros, entiendo de que te sientas mal por no haberlos salvado, pero aún podemos evitar que mas gente muera por culpa de Zimmer, podemos vencerles, iremos a esas montañas y crearemos algo nuevo que nunca hayan visto nunca, haremos que recuperen nuestra confianza y entiendan de que no somos culpables de lo que les paso a todas esas personas.

Nya asintió agobiada, entendía adonde quería ir a parar, estaba claro que ahora se estaba preocupando verdaderamente de ella después de todo el tiempo que se paso insultándole por haberle roto el corazón, al final sentía que lo estaba perdonando de verdad.

-Gracias Jay -le agradeció y se tiro encima de él abrazándole fuertemente ya que ahora tenía a alguien en quien pudiese confiar de verdad.

Jay se sintió extrañado que la abrazase la chica a la que una vez amo, pero ahora veía que estaba demasiado triste como para preocuparse por eso, la agarro abrazándola sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes, apenas sentía algo de odio por todo lo demás, ya no era por el hecho de que le había traicionado, sino porque ambos se sentían demasiado solos.

Skylar los estaba viendo a los dos y no podía evitar pensar que por fin estarían juntos, pero había una sola persona que se sentía como si lo hubiese perdido todo y no quería mostrar la mas mínima emoción algúna por lo que estaba pasando. Miles estaba en un costado de la vereda tirandose agua en las manos para limpiárselas, se acerco hacía él para saber si estaba lo bastante cuerdo como par que le pudiese escuchar un solo momento.

-Miles -le llamo pasivamente.

Aquello hizo que se le pusiese rígido al saber muy bien lo que le venía encima.

-¿Que quieres Skylar? -pregunto sin girar la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Es verdad eso que sucedió en Puerto Pirata? -inquirió con un tono serio como de querer que lo corroborase de buena manera a pesar de que sabía que no le iba gustar la pregunta.

Aquello le hizo despertar un mal humor al saber que sabía lo que hizo ayer anoche.

-¿Tu que sabes de eso? -protesto dirigiéndose hacía ella con una fría mirada.

-Kai me ha explicado que cuando estabais retenidos por culpa de esos pueblerinos piratas, tu disparaste a uno en la cabeza y lo mataste sin piedad, ¿porque lo hiciste? -aclaro dando a entender que se lo contó todo tal cual como sucedió.

-Porque me arruino lo mas preciado que me quedaba -declaro y entonces saco de su bolsillo la foto de él y su mujer hecho una bola arrugada-. ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

-Lo que te queda -reconoció.

-Lo poco que queda del hombre que una vez fui, antes de que Zimmer me la quitase, y ese hombre casi me lo quitaba, la tiro al suelo como si fuese una mierda, estuvieron de matarnos como si les hubiésemos hecho algo malo, casi nos quemaban como a brujas, pero yo me canse de eso, me canse de que me tratasen de inútil, así por eso di el ultimo golpe para acabar con todo -explicó con un cierto tono nervioso desesperante para hacerle entender que casi le quitaban lo poco que tenía y decidió dar un ultimo castigo ya que no pudo dárselo al verdadero culpable.

-¿Y por eso mataste a un hombre inocente? -se lo cuestiono.

-Ese hombre no era inocente, tuvo lo que se buscaba, soy un policía, y voy a seguir cumpliendo toda la ley del mundo hasta que no quede ni la mas mínima persona mala en el planeta -acoto dejando claro que lo hizo con tal de hacer su propia justicia.

-Tu no eres policía, te quitaron la placa y lo dejaste todo en cuanto volaste tu coche patrulla, tu ya no eres nada, solamente eres un fugitivo con nosotros -le rectifico viendo que estaba equivocado con lo que pensaba en realidad, se había dejado llevar por sus propios instintos.

Aquello le hizo entrar en razón, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, cayo de rodillas mientras sentía como todo el peso del mundo se le venía abajo en cuanto recordaba que ya no estaba en posición de seguir jugando al policía implacable. Skylar lo miro y veía claro que se sentía triste por dentro al descubrir que había perdido algo mas que su trabajo, perdió su dignidad.

-¿Como puedo vivir con el remordimiento de saber... que ese tío estará siempre ahí para arruinarme la vida? ¿Como no puedo permitirme justificar sus crímenes... si no puedo salvar lo poco que me queda? -se cuestiono todas las opciones que daban pie a todo aquello que mas temía, rendirse.

-No puedes, Zimmer siempre estará ahí, pero tienes que seguir, con nosotros, somos tu mejor baza para poder ganar esta batalla de una vez por todas -indico sinceramente.

Alzo la cabeza mirándola fijamente como queriendo entender una cosa.

-¿Como haces para saber todo eso cuando has sido hija de un tirano? -objetó con curiosidad.

-Ni puta idea -exclamo irónicamente.

Miles soltó una risa falsa al ver lo irónico que sonaba, Skylar se sentó a su lado.

-Mira Miles, en este mundo nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos nuestra historia y casi nunca es buena, Ninjago ha sido una tierra de grandes males, se ha llenado de todo tipo de monstruos a los que hemos tenido vencer para que así el resto de la gente pueda vivir tranquilamente, nosotros somos los que se encargamos de hacerlo, y si perdemos unos cuantos, otros mas vendrán -argumento concluyendo la realidad de como funcionaban las cosas en el mundo en que vivían.

-Pero hasta ahora vosotros lo único que habéis tenido que sacrificar a uno, y ha vuelto de las entrañas en muy poco tiempo -indico refiriendose a Zane que se encontraba en un extremo con su halcón encima de su brazo como hacía siempre.

-Ya, pero apenas conozco a Zane lo suficiente para saber que es lo que se pasa por esa cabeza llena de circuitos -espeto honestamente.

-Le pasa que se quiere vengar de Zimmer por haberle disparado en el ojo -objetó reconociendo que él tenía la misma idea que él.

Ahora era él quien le cogía desprevenida a ella, no se lo paso por la cabeza.

-En cuanto coja a Zimmer, le haré saber todo el tiempo que he tenido que desperdiciar por culpa de lo que le hizo a ella, y aunque no lo entienda, yo se lo haré entender -decreto quedando claro que se vengaría de él de forma mas cruel e inimaginablemente posible.

-Todos lo haremos -espeto estando de acuerdo en eso.

Zimmer les había hecho pasar mal a todo el mundo, tanto que ya no les importaban siquiera lo que iban a hacer con él, solamente sabían que terminarían con esto para que volviese a haber paz en Ninjago y que cada uno siguiese con sus propias vidas.

-Atención a todo el mundo -llamo Garmadon estando delante del Ninja Carrier.

Todos lo escucharon y marcharon para ver que era lo que quería saber, se reunieron formando un circulo alrededor mientras él los estaba mirando a todos con una expresión de pura seriedad.

-Escuchadme bien, se que hemos pasado por esta situación de una forma que no pretendíamos, pero tenéis que entender que todavía seguimos aquí, estamos aquí por algo, estamos para luchar, para confrontar aquellos que quieren destruir Ninjago e impedir que vivamos en paz -argumento Garmadon dirigiendose hacía ellos de una forma estricta para dejar claro la posición en la que estaban-. Y ese es Zimmer, ese hombre ha destruido nuestras vidas y la de muchos durante años.

Aquello fue algo que Miles pudo comprender ya que sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Fuimos a Puerto Pirata para buscar algo de ayuda, no funcionó muy bien, pero ahora sabemos que en esas montañas se encuentra algo que nos ayudara a detener todo este asunto, no sabemos que es exactamente, pero es lo poco que tenemos para impedir que Zimmer siga asesinando gente y provoque una masacre global, continuaremos por donde lo empezamos, y terminaremos así, como un equipo, como una familia -decreto hacíendoles entender que estaba mas que decidido a terminar con Zimmer y sus ejércitos pero los necesitaba a ellos para poder hacerlo.

-¡Por Ninjago! -grito eufóricamente Zane.

-Por Ninjago -objetó estando de acuerdo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza sabiendo que ahora estaban mas que decididos que nunca a terminar con esta batalla aunque tuviesen que llevarse todo cuanto tienen encima.

-En marcha -ordeno volviendo de vuelta al Ninja Carrier.

Todos se dirigieron de vuelta al camión cuando entonces Zane detuvo a Pixal antes de avanzar.

-Pixal -le llamo deteniéndola al instante, aquello la hizo sorprenderse al instante.

-¿Que quieres ahora Zane? -le pregunto con tono de estar poco interesada.

-Quiero que sepas que siento haberme comportado como lo hice, no debería haberlo hecho, estaba tan enfadado por lo que Zimmer me hizo que me había dejado de llevar por mi propio odio, nunca antes lo he hecho así, creo que ahora entiendo cuando dijiste que cortabas conmigo por una razón, y la entiendo perfectamente -argumento confesandose con ella para ver que se sentía mal.

-Pero Zane -titubeo sorprendida al ver que parecía comprenderlo.

-No espero que volvamos a estar juntos otra vez, se que si lo hago pensarías que estoy desesperado por volver contigo, pero no me importa, podemos seguir estando juntos, pero como un equipo, puede que en cuanto detengamos a Zimmer, suceda algo, pero ahora lo que me importa es descubrir lo que hay en esa montaña y de ahí detener a Zimmer, y si todo sale bien, quizá podamos terminar donde empezamos -acordo determinando los hechos que podían proceder si terminaban con esta batalla y volvían a estar juntos por un buen motivo.

Pixal no sabía que decir, por primera vez veía a Zane ser sincero por completo, entendía que no pretendía volver con ella como pareja, pero la forma en que lo decía le hacía parecer que en realidad le estaba prometiendo que volvería a salir con ella si conseguían acabar con esta batalla.

-¿Que me dices Pixal? ¿Lo hacemos? -le extendió la mano como para acordarlo.

Miro su mano como intentando de saber que pensar, si hacía eso significaba que ahora su relación sería una cosa determinada y no un hecho predestinado.

-Venga chicos, vamos -apuro insistentemente Ronan al ver que no se metían.

-Dame un minuto -aviso Zane señalándole con el dedo.

-A ti te voy a dar un minuto -protesto metiendose de vuelta en el camión.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía Zane donde ponía una mirada rígida como de querer saber una respuesta suya, estaba tan rígido que no sabía si aceptar su propuesta o seguir con esto a pesar de todos los hechos que habían llevado a este asunto.

-No Zane -le cerro queriendo pasar de su propuesta.

Se quedo estupefacto al ver que se la cerro sin motivo.

-No quiero que esto sea una propuesta, quiero que sea cosa de los dos, yo te sigo queriendo, pero no voy a tratar nuestra relación como algo acordado, quiero que sea algo personal entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo sinceramente ella.

Ahora podía ver que ella no lo veía como algo que estaba hecho para ellos, estaba hecho para que ambos se sintiesen a gusto y con cariño, ahora entendía porque estaba tan encantada con él.

-De acuerdo -acepto encantado y poniendo una sonrisa de pura confianza.

-Gracias por entenderlo Zane -agradeció entusiasmada y entonces se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla para hacerle entender que le seguía queriendo a pesar de todo.

Se quedo con una media sonrisa y ambos volvieron de vuelta al Ninja Carrier, se metieron dentro con los otros esperándoles, se sentaron en un hueco y asintieron con la cabeza para dar a entender que tenían que seguir adelante.

-Vamonos -espeto burlonamente y acelero con el Ninja Carrier.

Giro por la curva en la que iban a pasar y de ahí bajaron colina abajo. Sin que se diesen cuenta, un extraño pájaro robotíco negro y gris les estaba espiando desde arriba.

EN LA GUARIDA DE ZIMMER

Zimmer se encontraba sentado en su escritorio escuchando una música clásica que conocía bastante bien, no sabía de que era, pero la tenía en la memoria desde hacía mucho tiempo, la iba recitando a medida que iba haciendo los gestos con las manos, estaba tan absorto en su mundo de tranquilidad que se iba acordando de todo tipo de cosas que nunca antes se habían pasado por la cabeza, su amigo Robert, sus buenos tiempos con él, el dia en que desapareció y como se sintió cuando se marcho, cuando empezo a cometer sus ataques, todo para él su vida lo había llegado hasta este camino, tanto tiempo le había costado que casi le resultaba como si hubiese sucedido ayer, pero todo eso iba a terminar en cuanto consiguiese lo que le pertenecía.

Un hombre se metió en el interior de su habitación y se puso rígido delante de él.

-Doctor Zimmer -le llamo con un tono cordial.

Se detuvo en cuanto llego a la ultima estrofa, se giro fijándose en quien se trataba, era Cryptor que estaba ahí delante con aquella expresión rígida de siempre.

-¿Que sucede Cryptor? -le pregunto amargamente.

-Ya esta hecho -notifico con un tono pasivo.

-Bien -reafirmo interesado y se levanto.

Marcho hacía la sala de fabricación en donde se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros personales, Paxton 2.0. y Clarissa observando un ejercito de perfectos robots ninja.

-¿Funcíonan a la perfección? -pregunto mirándoles de un lado para otro como para analizarlos.

-Hasta ahora solamente hemos comprobado que son capaces de replicar cada uno de las habilidades habituales de los ninjas, pero hay algo que seguramente le gustara ver -comento Clarissa.

-Enséñame -ordeno poniendose en una posición de interés para querer verlo por si mismo.

-Toma -se lo paso al otro para que lo hiciese él mismo.

Paxton 2.0. agarro el mando que los controlaba y entonces dos soldados ninja se activaron, se pusieron de frente cada uno, hicieron una reverencia y se colocaron en una posición de ataque dispuestos a pelearse, se fueron dando varios golpes pero ambos lo iban esquivando sin parar de tal manera que parecía que no iban a terminar nunca, Paxton aumento su frecuencia y entonces los dos robots se detuvieron al instante, se sacaron sus katanas de las espalda y se fueron atacando con ellas de la misma forma, era tal que estaban completamente sincronizados.

Luego aumento la frecuencia de uno de los soldados y aquello hizo que este acabase matando al otro cortándole la cabeza sin que se diese cuenta de que le iba a dar, la cabeza cayo a un lado de Zimmer donde todavía le seguían saliendo chispas, se quedo impresionado al ver lo que paso.

-Hemos conseguido aumentar el grado de violencia en los soldados, si le ponemos una frecuencia exacta a cada uno, podemos hacer que estos maten a todo oponente que se le pongan delante sin importarles siquiera contra que se están enfrentando -aclaro Clarissa con un tono halagador.

-Destruiremos a los ninjas con ellos -indico Cryptor.

-Eso esta bien, ¿pero cuantos tenemos hasta ahora que no hayáis usado como juguetes para destruirlos el uno con el otro? -inquirió dirigiendose hacía ellos con una mirada fría.

-Tenemos el doble de una docena -notifico Paxton 2.0..

-Quiero como 50 soldados ninja en menos de 24 horas y sin ningún tipo de complicación, si conseguimos descubrir adonde han ido los ninja y les mandamos a los ninjas, no quiero cometer el error de estar mandando un montón de chatarra andante que luego puedan destruir tan fácilmente, ¿entendéis adonde quiero ir a parar? -argumento concretamente.

-Si señor -obedecieron los tres a la vez.

-Bien, seguid el trabajo, y no quiero ningún aviso nuevo hasta que no sea importante, de momento ahora quiero estar en paz y seguir con mis propios asuntos, ¿de acuerdo? -ordeno explícitamente, se dio la vuelta marchándose y sin dirigirles la palabra.

-Si señor -obedecieron de la misma forma.

Se marcho dejando a los tres ahí solos con un raro sentimiento de duda.

-¿Pero que cojones le pasa que se comporta así? -critico quejándose Clarissa.

-Algo ha cambiado -comento Paxton 2.0..

-¿Que ha cambiado? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Lo del Capitan Stronger, el hombre le traiciono cuando justo lo tenía contra las cuerdas, ahora que ha volado el cuartel de la policía como un castigo por esa traición, ya siente que no puede confiar en nadie, no ahora cuando esta tan cerca de terminar con todo su trabajo -aclaro Cryptor entendiendo porque ahora tenía todo ese malhumor en la cabeza, estaba amorronado tanto con este tema que ya no le importaba lo que hacía, solamente quería avanzar con sus progresos.

Ahora todos los comprendieron, pero le resultaba raro que estuviese así por eso nada mas.

-Es increíble como se puede poner un hombre con tan poca cosa -opino inquisitivamente Clarissa.

-Poca cosa no, demasiado -repercuto Paxton 2.0..

Zimmer siguió su camino volviendo de vuelta a su despacho cuando entonces se acordo de una cosa que le carcomía tanto la cabeza, algo que no se había puesto a pensar hasta ahora. Llego a su despacho donde estaba todo colocado como lo dejo antes, se dirigió hacía un pequeño hueco que había en una esquina donde se encontraba una caja fuerte, la fue girando siguiendo la combinación hasta que consiguió abrirla, la abrió haciendo un sonido leve al tirar de una tapa tan pesada, se puso a mirar todo lo que tenía, eran las cosas que mas apreciaba en el mundo, se encontraba una caja de un juego de ajedrez, un muñeco de un robot asesino con taladros en vez de manos, y unos cuantos objetos cotidianos mas, pero había una sola cosa que le importaba mas que nunca, agarro una fotografía donde apareció él junto con Robert y una mujer morena con gafas estando jóvenes, la miro rígido pero en el fondo estaba triste por tener que mirar esa foto justo ahora, se acordo de porque se sentía mal, y era porque hoy era un dia especial.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rebecca -dijo en un tono susurrante, se avergonzaba de decirlo, pero era lo que menos podía hacer para no sentirse fatal.

DE VUELTA EN NINJAGO

Stronger se encontraba en una cafetería cercana al lugar de la explosión en el cuartel de policía, estaba ahí sentado con una expresión titubeante mientras levantaba una taza de café caliente con ambas manos, estaba tan nervioso que hacía temblar el café dentro pero se paro viendo que lo estaba tirando todo por fuera, dio un sorbo rápido y luego lo dejo.

Afuera, todo el equipo junto con los familiares de los ninjas, se encontraban afuera del local observando como Stronger estaba ahí solo de aquella forma tan poco conservadora.

-Se ha pasado así desde que lo abrieron a las siete de la mañana, y eso que son las 11:00 del mediodía -indico Dareth fijándose en su reloj de pulsera.

-No puede quedarse ahí todo el tiempo, no es bueno para él -opino sinceramente Jace viendo en la situación en la que estaba y ponía entender que no era nada agradable verlo así en aquel estado.

-¿Y como tiene que estar? Acaba de perder a uno de los pocos individuos que consideraba como a un amigo y encima por su culpa ha hecho volar todo un cuartel de policía sin tan solo hubiese hecho caso a ese terrorista -critico Alan poniendo todos los ejemplos que dieron lugar a esto.

-¿De veras pensáis que entregarle los ninjas a Zimmer era una cosa buena? -reprocho Edna Walker asumiendo que aquella era una buena hipótesis a pesar de lo que significaba.

-No, pero solo digo que a lo mejor no debería haberle soltado eso a Zimmer por teléfono sabiendo que era capaz de todo -aclaro justificando su comentario.

Ambos carraspearon sin saber que pensar, todas las cosas que hicieron en Puerto Pirata acabaron dando lugar a esta situación tan agobiante, pero ahora que podían hacer, Stronger estaba deprimido y no paraba de ahogar sus penas con esa taza de café mientras se encontraba solo alejado de la multitud apropositamente, alguien tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle.

De pronto Cyrus frunció seriamente el ceño y se movió dirigiendose a la entrada de la cafetería.

-¿Adonde va señor Borg? -cuestiono Seliel viendo que se largaba.

-A hablar con él -declaro y se subió a cornisa enderezada para minusválidos.

-¿Y porque cree que a usted le hará caso si no quiere hablar con todos nosotros? -critico Renta.

-Porque yo soy mas listo -indico expresamente y se metió en el interior.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como se introdujo después de haberles dicho eso.

-Este tío esta jodidamente loco pero de verdad -vocifero exhaltado Alan.

Cyrus fue recorriendo todo el local hasta ponerse delante de la mesa donde se encontraba Stronger, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando lo vio, se quedo ahí bebiéndose la taza de café como si estuviese solo ahí mismo y sin hacer el mas mínimo gesto.

-¿Esta bueno el café? -pregunto como para entablar la conversacíon de buena manera.

-Corte ya el rollo señor Borg, se a que ha venido -recrimino sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Seguro? -se hizo el que no sabía nada apropósito para no cogerlo desprevenido.

Se giro mirándole con una expresión rígida pero al mismo tiempo vacía del todo.

-Se que os habéis pasado toda la mañana vigilándole para asegurarme de que me comporte como todo el mundo, pero yo no puedo, no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha pasado -declaro dirigiendo lentamente la mirada hacía la ventana de la esquina donde estaba todo el equipo mirándoles.

-Eso puedo verlo -exclamo cogiéndole ya desprevenido.

Asintió abrumado y volvió a mirarle pero con una expresión seria de no querer saber nada de nada.

-Se que quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión para que haga algo útil, pero no vas a conseguirlo, por mucho que me lo recrimines -indago razonando sinceramente con él.

-No, pero puedo enseñártelo, mira -le señalo hacía el otro.

Se giro sin saber porque, miro hacía el televisor que se encontraba apoyado en un palo enganchado a la pared, en ella estaba apunto de comenzar las noticias, se mostró la cabecera habitual de Ninjago News y entonces aparecieron los dos reporteros de siempre.

-Ultimas horas habitantes de Ninjago, han pasado 6 seis horas desde que una bomba haya estallado en los niveles superiores del cuartel general principal de Ninjago matando a un gran numero de policías y demás personal que se encontraba en el interior del edificio -anunció Jordan Reynolds.

-Hasta ahora no podemos verificar cuantos han fallecido pero si podemos saber que la suma sube hasta 25 muertos como mucho -prosiguió Lisa Miller.

Oír ese numero hizo que Stronger se lamentase aún mas por saberlo.

-Pero si hemos podido corroborar que el jefe en funciones Willard Dutson ha conseguido sobrevivir a los daños y se encuentra estable en el hospital y sin pasar por ningúna urgencia -añadió mostrando una foto del jefe Dutson en una de sus fotos como joven policía.

Asintió soltando una resoplida al ver que al menos alguien a quien conocía sobrevivió.

-Lo vez Stronger, no esta todo perdido -espeto Cyrus.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Han muerto 25 hombres en ese nivel -reprocho sin entender que tenía de bueno eso cuando habían muertos tantos de una forma tan injusta.

-Ya, pero al menos tu jefe Dutson ha sobrevivido, eso ya es algo, y lo mismo también puede pasar con cualquiera antes de que Zimmer siga matando mas gente -indico hacíendole ver que por lo menos quedaba una parte de bondad y esperanza.

-O los ninjas -soltó ese tema.

-¿De veras vas a seguir creyéndote esa historia de que los ninjas mataron a tu amigo o simplemente quieres creerte la idea de que viste lo que querías ver en realidad? -critico reprochándole Cyrus ya que quería entender cual era su conclusión de aquellos hechos que sucedieron anoche.

Ahora ya no podía negarlo, tenía razón, se estaba dejando creer apropósito para sentirse aliviado.

-Estaba ahí mismo, Kai Smith, nos salvamos por poco de que aquellos pueblerinos pirata nos quemasen como a brujas, entonces justo llega él, y nos da una paliza a todos mientras que a mi, me lanza ese cuchillo pero Marcus se me pone delante haciendo que se le clave por detrás en el pecho, ¿como no pude darme cuenta? -argumento intentando de buscar la lógica de esa situación.

-No puedes, Zimmer lo planeo todo en lo mas mínimo, aquel seguramente no era Kai Smith, era uno de esos soldados suicidas equipados con uno de esos holodisfrazes, quizás hizo eso sabiendo que tu te enfadarías y le reprocharías que ya no querías saber nada, entonces ahí tendría su excusa para volar el cuartel sin problema algúno -indico considerablemente.

Aquello hizo que se llevase las manos a la cabeza al no poder tomárselo en serio.

-Esto me resulta tan estupido -opino amargamente.

-Lo se, nada tiene sentido en esta vida, como yo por ejemplo, porque nací sin poder moverme pero también soy un genio, porque tu siendo un buen policía te sientes como si todo tu mundo se te cayese encima, porque los ninjas justo recuperandose de haber regresado con un amigo al que creían muerto, vuelven otra vez a las mismas circunstancias -puso todos los ejemplos que hacían parecer que esto iba mas allá de buscarle cualquier lógica para entenderlo todo.

-Pero no entiendo, si Zimmer quería volar el cuartel general, porque no lo hizo cuando yo y todos los demás ya estaban dentro, podría haber aprovechado y con eso acabar con Zane, el tío es de titanio, podría haber sobrevivido a la explosión y así sacarle esa tarjeta que tiene alojada en el cuello, ¿porque no planeo eso antes? -concluyo viendo que algo no cuadraba.

-Porque a él no le interesa acabar con todo de un solo golpe, el lo que le gusta es acabar con la imagen de todo aquello que le parece bueno ya que todos le trataron mal en su momento y nunca obtuvo un momento de fama, es un niño celoso que nunca madura -supuso pensativamente.

-Cierto -reafirmo estando de acuerdo en esa suposición.

Se tomo el ultimo sorbo de café y entonces resoplo angustiado.

-Yo no quiero estar así, yo no quiero que nadie piense que soy incapaz de actuar por mi propia cuenta, yo siempre actuó por mi propio instinto, y eso es algo que nadie me lo va a quitar -espeto reconociendo que se estaba dejando llevar por el miedo y eso le hacía incapaz de actuar por si mismo, apoyo la taza encima de un golpe mientras Cyrus lo miraba nauseabundo.

-¿Nos ayudaras entonces? -asumió que ya había cambiado de opinión.

-Solo los ayudare a ellos porque necesitan a sus hijos -indico señalando a los padres que se encontraban afuera-, después de eso, me ocupare personalmente de Zimmer.

-Gracias Mark -agradeció sinceramente viendo que pudo entenderlo.

-Pero esta el problema de por donde empezamos, los ninjas no dijeron adonde se iban -indico acordándose de que no tenían ningúna informacíon que les indicase adonde se habían ido ellos.

-En realidad si que la hay -declaro Cyrus.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión de resignación al reconocer que lo estaba ocultando.

-Si que estabas ocultando algo -dijo poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras soltaba una risa de incredulidad al no poder creerse que se hubiese hecho el listo todo el tiempo.

Cyrus puso una sonrisa sarcástica demostrando que era un tramposo en toda regla.

-¿Adonde han ido? -le pregunto queriendo descubrirlo.

-¿Si te lo digo prometes de que no iras a por ellos y te vengaras? -inquirió soberanamente.

-No, solo hay un hombre al que quiero y ese es Zimmer -confirmo sinceramente.

-Bien, van a descubrir el lugar donde se origina esa sustancia fantasma que les quita sus poderes y que utiliza Zimmer contra ellos -confeso seriamente.

-¿Donde es eso? -se intereso.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los ninjas consiguieron bajar de la colina y llegaron a un descampado que iba directo hacía el interior de la montaña, pararon al final del camino y se detuvieron, se abrió la puerta y todos se bajaron observando con expectación lo que tenían delante, era una enorme subida que llevaba al otro lado donde supuestamente se encontraban las minas.

-¿Creéis que podremos subir por ahí? -cuestiono Cole al respecto.

-No se, pero a mi eso me da mal rollo -opino sinceramente Skylar cruzando sus brazos.

-Y deberías -objetó Miles observando un cartel donde ponía: MONTAÑAS GRISES, 1 KM DE LARGO, pero luego había una pintada en negro donde ponía: LARGO DE AQUI.

-¿Creo que alguien quiere que nos metamos aquí por algo? -inquirió burlonamente Ronan.

Todos se quedaron pensando en algúna solución para aclarar el problema ya que una vez que se metiesen al otro lado, no habría vuelta atrás, era eso o nada.

-Pixal, ¿de veras piensas que mas arriba se encuentran las minas donde se extrae la energía fantasma? -pregunto Kai queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Las minas se construyeron hace treinta años, pero después de un tiempo la estructura de todo esto se humedeció haciendo que fuese inestable para vivir, quizás haya quedado algo aunque dudo que lo que haya este estable -argumento sinceramente Pixal al respecto.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Que lo que puede haber en las minas puede estallar? -critico Jay poniendose nervioso ante esa idea.

-Lo dudo, pero el negocio que había con las minas hizo empeorar la situación de los trabajadores haciendo que se amotinasen, no quedo ningúno con vida -añadió.

-¿Mataron a todos los obreros? -pregunto Garmadon.

-Se escucharon historias acerca de que los jefes que tenían esta mina usaron maquinas para matarlos a todos, pero eso es un rumor que se extendió hasta volverse real -indico considerablemente haciendo entender que todo lo que pasaba aquí se volvía cada vez mas raro.

Todos se quedaron con la rara sensación de pensar que lo que se iban a encontrar ahí, no iba a resultar nada bueno, volvieron a fijarse intentando de saber si lo iban a subir o no. Sin que se diesen cuenta, en una de las colinas habían dos sujetos vestidos con chaquetas hechas añicos que los estaban observando ocultos a plena vista y tirados contra la arena.

-¿Quienes son? -pregunto el de la izquierda a la derecha.

-No lo se, pero no parecen malas personas -opino sinceramente.

-Pero fijate como van, llevan esos atuendos de pijama de colores, y ahí dos parecen androides en perfecto estado, te imaginas lo que sacaríamos si consiguiéramos quitarles los cables a esos dos -recrimino señalando a los nindroides indicando que si los capturaban podrían sacar algún beneficio de toda la maquina electrónica que tenían en su interior.

-Si -reafirmo convencida con esa idea.

-¿Que? Bajamos ahí y los cogemos -insistió empujandole con la mano como para animarle.

-No, primero dejemos que suban, pondremos las cadenas para que no sigan avanzando y una vez que intenten de separarse en busca de ayuda, los cogemos antes de que se den cuenta los otros -acordo explícitamente teniendo una mejor idea para hacerse con ellos.

-De acuerdo -se convenció levantando ambos pulgares de las manos.

-Vamos -apuro y ambos se marcharon.

Los ninjas siguieron ahí cuando de pronto Lloyd se percato de algo raro.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -pregunto eufóricamente.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono Miles.

-No lo se, creo haber oído algo como alguien escalando y caerse -opino intentando de hacerse una idea de lo que oía pero apenas sentía algo nuevo.

Todos miraron de un lado para otro intentando de saber si había alguien o algo por ahí observándoles pero no había nada, solo un montón de rocas y arena.

-Es imposible que estemos solos -mencionó sinceramente Ronan.

-Marchemos antes de que algo venga hacía nosotros -propuso seriamente Wu dándose la vuelta para volver al Ninja Carrier y seguir adelante.

-O peor aún -exclamo Jay hablando entre comillas.

Todos volvieron directamente al Ninja Carrier, uno por uno se fueron metiendo hasta que de pronto Zane se detuvo girandose al instante, se puso a mirar el ambiente como sintiendo una presencia que lo observaba desde lo lejos por algúna razón.

-¿Ocurre algo Zane? -pregunto Pixal observando que no se metía dentro.

-No se porque, pero, siento que aquí hay algo que me esta llamando -comento susurradamente.

-¿Llamándote? ¿Como? -cuestiono sin saber a que se refería con eso.

-No lo se, quizás sean imaginaciones mías o mi ordenador interior esta mas dañado de lo que pensaba, pero siento como si algo o alguien no quisiera que estuviésemos aquí por algúna razón -indago sintiéndose raro al no entender que era lo que ocurría exactamente.

Pixal se quedo con la misma duda de él, algo sucedía en este lugar y era bastante sospechoso.

-Chicos, queréis meteros ya, que este lugar me esta dando mal rollo -insistió Jay queriendo que se metiesen dentro, ya se estaba encaprichando como de costumbre.

Zane dio un ultimo vistazo pero no vio nada, se metió dentro e hizo como si no ocurriese nada, cerro la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos avanzaron subiendo la colina con dificultad pero consiguieron subir por la empinada colina, después de ahí siguieron todo el camino recto, justo en ese instante el pájaro robotíco de antes se puso encima de una punta rocosa y los observo fijamente, puso su mirada de costado haciendo ver su ojo cibernético con una pupila roja luminiscente.

AL OTRO LADO EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

La imagen que mostraba el pájaro robotíco estaba siendo transmitida a través de una pantalla en donde un extraño individuo lo estaba observando todo, se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras miraba la grabación en un ordenador pequeño, veía la imagen del Ninja Carrier desplazandose pero luego paso rápidamente la grabación mostrando la cara de Zane Julien, lo pauso quedandose con su cara fija, acerco la imagen y ahí lo vio bien, con su ojo roto notandose a simple vista.

Aquel individuo era una mujer con gafas, vieja y con el pelo hecho una trenza por detrás.

-No puede ser verdad, Zane, estas vivo -dijo estupefacta al ver de quien se trataba.

EN EL EDIFICIO DE BORG

El otro equipo se había reunido en lo alto del edificio de Borg ya que con todos los instrumentos de alta tecnología que habían a su disposición, podían conseguir la informacíon del lugar donde supuestamente se ocultaba todo los rastros originales de energía fantasma. Cyrus estaba delante de su escritorio pulsando apuradamente las teclas sobre el teclado mientras los demás estaban aún lado aburridos observando como trabajaba a tiempo parcial.

-¿No puede ir mas rápido señor Borg? -pregunto incrédulamente Jace.

-Estoy haciendo lo que mejor puedo, pero esto no es fácil, si Pixal estuviese aquí seguramente lo habría resuelto hace mucho mas tiempo -comento encaprichadamente, asintió quitándose el sudor de la cabeza de lo agotado que estaba por trabajar así.

Stronger asintió poniendo una cara de intentar mantenerse al margen por algo.

-¿Seguro que no tiene algún otro robot inteligente que le pueda ayudar en esto? -pregunto Ed.

-Tengo algúnos prototipos, pero ningúno de ellos me da mucha informacíon, solo sirven para cuidarme como a enfermeros, al menos Pixal era lo bastante humana como para comprender todo eso siendo una maquina superavanzada -indico considerablemente.

-Ala -exclamo sorprendido Alan al respecto.

Cyrus siguió trabajando pero entonces Seliel se dio la vuelta y se marcho sin que nadie lo notase, Stronger se percato en el ultimo momento y se sintió extraño que ella se marchase justo ahora, sabía que algo estaba pasando con ella y necesitaba descubrirlo.

Seliel se marcho al baño, abrió el grifo y se tiro el agua en la cara, asintió abrumada, con eso le alivio pero se sentía preocupada por algo mas, se miraba al espejo como intentando de entenderse a si mismo, como de querer entender que era ella exactamente en todo este asunto.

-¿Algún problema agente Waters? -pregunto Stronger llamando su atención.

Se asusto y se giro viendo que su jefe en funciones estaba ahí mismo y entro sin avisar.

-Primero se avisa -le replico en un tono sincero.

-Lo siento, no quiero asustarte, pero viendo que te estabas aquí escondida, pensé que a lo mejor querías aislarte del resto por algo -comento percatandose de que se sentía fuera de lo común.

Asintió viendo que la descubrió por pura suerte.

-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto serio con aspecto de querer descubrirlo con buen comportamiento.

-¿Porque te interesa esto ahora? -cuestiono asumiendo que había venido aquí para hacerle razonar justo cuando hacía un momento estaba completamente deprimido y aislado de la realidad.

-Porque Cyrus me ha insistido en hacerme cambiar de opinión, así que lo veo mas que obvio que ahora tenga que hacerte razonar a ti de lo mismo -argumento de una forma poca persuasiva.

-Eso no es verdad -recrimino soltando una risa al ver que ni se lo creía él mismo.

-Lo se, no soy bueno poniendo excusas, pero sigo siendo tu superior a pesar de todo, y estoy en mi derecho saber lo que le pasa a mi equipo antes de que algo salga mal -aclaro haciendo gestos como de demostrar que no era perfecto en esto.

-¿Como paso ayer? -critico ese hecho.

Se quedo rígido al ver que parecía que no iba a dejar atrás ese tema de ningúna manera.

-Siento que te haya dado ese golpe en la...

-Ya -se toco la mejilla que era donde le había dado ese puñetazo la anterior noche-. Ya no me duele tanto como antes.

-No es mi mejor meta -espeto irónicamente, se coloco delante de la pared intentando de pensar en una mejor forma de sincerarse con ella cuando entonces dijo-: Yo nunca he sido así, antes de todo era un buen hombre, pero entonces llego un dia en el que todo cambio para mi, un dia en el que me dejo bien claro que tomaría bien en serio las cosas.

-El dia en que cometiste tu mayor error -mencionó ella.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado al asumir que sabía de ese asunto.

-Cuando me golpeaste, no me desmaye del todo, pude ver tu conversacíon con Marcus antes de morirse, y pude ver que algo le decías en el oído, pero no entendí que era, le confesaste tu mayor secreto, uno del que a día de hoy te sigues arrepintiendo -explicó acercandose a él mientras se lo explicaba con total seriedad para que entendiese adonde quería ir a parar.

-Eso no es asunto suyo -protesto negándose a confesarlo.

-Pues cuando se lo contaste no fue asunto tuyo -indico lógicamente.

-Se estaba muriendo, él me lo pidió, quería morirse descubriendo lo que oyó ocultaba porque confiaba en mi, y eso hice, y al menos me alegro -acoto justificadamente con total seriedad.

Se le quedo mirando intrigada al no entender como era posible que se lo tuviese tan guardado.

-¿Que es lo que te paso Stronger? ¿Que fue lo que paso que te hizo cambiar tanto? -pregunto intentando de razonar con él de forma insistente para entender lo que sucedía.

-Nada bueno, solo eso -reafirmo sin dar muchos detalles y se dio la vuelta marchándose de ahí.

-No me des la espalda otra vez -protesto queriendo que se quedase.

Aquello no pudo evitarlo, se cerro los ojos intentando de pensar con claridad ya que no quería hacerlo pero teniéndola ahora a ella recriminandole no podía evitarlo de ningúna manera.

-Fue como de lo Thrower, ¿perdiste a alguien que te importaba y aquello te afecto demasiado que no podías decírselo a nadie? ¿Es eso? -objetó asumiendo que ese era el autentico problema.

-No, lo que hice mucho peor -rectifico.

Se quedo indecisa viendo que al menos dijo algo, pero sonaba a que cometió uno de esos tipos de errores de los que cualquiera no era capaz de asimilar con facilidad. Se volvió a girar pero ahora mirándola con una expresión de pura sinceridad.

-Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ganas de hacerlo, me da miedo, me da demasiado miedo volver a pasar por esta experiencia y pensar en que a lo mejor pude haber hecho algo mucho mejor de lo que hice en su principio, pero ya no puedo hacerlo, cometí un tremendo error, y no estoy nada orgulloso, así que te pido por favor, que no me obligues a decirlo si eso implica que nos confiemos mutuamente, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió expresamente que lo mantuviese en secreto por pura bondad.

Seliel no sabía que pensar, podía prometerle eso pero se lo estaba pidiendo de una forma tan fuera de lo común que le hacía quedarse en una encrucijada.

-¿Puedes prometérmelo? -pidió de vuelta queriendo asegurarse del todo.

-Lo haré, señor -acepto con tono tímido.

-Gracias oficial Waters -agradeció sinceramente viendo que podía confiar en ella.

De pronto se oyó un golpe que venía de detrás de la puerta, carraspeo extrañado y la abrió observando que se trataba de Dareth que no paraba de golpear repetidamente la puerta.

-El doctor Borg lo tiene -anunció eufóricamente.

-¿Los ha encontrado? -pregunto entusiasmado al ver que el doctor lo consiguió.

-Ha encontrado algo pero no se si es algúna pista de los ninjas -indico incrédulamente.

-Oh por favor Dareth no sirves para nada -le reprocho viendo que era incapaz de dar algún detalle útil, paso por el costado dispuesto a verlo por si mismo.

-¿Que he hecho mal? -se cuestiono extrañado al no entender porque lo trataba tan mal.

-Necesitas estar mas atento ninja marrón -exclamo irónicamente Seliel.

-Soy atento, el problema es que estoy por otras cosas -espeto irónicamente.

Volvieron devuelta al despacho de Borg donde ya estaban todos reunidos delante del ordenador observando algo que parecía haber descubierto y que les podía ayudar a entender donde se encontraban exactamente los ninjas.

-¿Lo tiene? -pregunto poniendose delante de él para verlo.

-He encontrado el lugar donde se encuentra la energía fantasma, al parecer proviene de unas minas que habían al otro lado de las montañas que veíamos en Puerto Pirata, lleva mas de treinta años sin usarse debido a que el terreno fue comprado por alguien que asumía ser un vendedor que quería usar las tierras para construir un mejor pueblo para sus obreros pero resulto ser toda una estafa y aquel vendedor casi toda la energía fantasma que se encontraba en las minas -explicó señalando un articulo de periódico que había mostrandose en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Zimmer debió de ser aquel vendedor, se hizo con las minas para poder extraer legalmente los minerales que producían la energía fantasma y una vez que lo tenía todo hecho se largo de ahí dejando a todos los obreros con poca cosa -concluyo lógicamente Seliel.

-Ese cabron ni siquiera se preocupo por ellos, los mando a tomar por saco -opino el señor Bucket.

Carraspeo Cyrus observando algo que había puesto en la imagen.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto extrañado al ver como reaccionó.

-Aquí dice que cuando las minas dejaron de usarse al no haber el suficiente dinero para seguir extrayendo los minerales energéticos, los obreros se sintieron tan decepcionados que convirtieron su propio lugar de trabajo en un territorio hostil prometiendo que si algún dia volvía el responsable lo matarían seguro -relato poniendo un tono alarmante al ver como sonaba eso.

-Pero Zimmer nunca volvió -objetó Edna.

-Ya, pero, imaginaos por un momento que dejaron a toda esa gente ahí tirada sin hacer absolutamente nada, años y años de estar viviendo en la miseria los deben de haber convertido en unos salvajes, fijate aquí -le señalo todo el mensaje que había en el periódico, lo bajo y termino justo antes de que pudiese girar mas la ruedita del mouse en poco tiempo-. Aquí casi no hay nada escrito, como si lo hubiesen borrado todo.

-¿Porque harían eso? -cuestiono Alan intrigado.

-Porque ese lugar ha quedado olvidado de la mano de todos los dioses, ese no es un lugar donde nadie quisiera meterse, es peor que Puerto Pirata -indico Stronger asimilando los hechos que precedían a pensar que ese lugar no era la mejor para buscar respuestas.

-Eso significa que...

-Los ninjas están en peligro, ese lugar esta lleno de obreros que querrán matarlos a todos -declaro alarmado al saber que los ninjas se estaban metiendo en una trampa que no se esperan, reaccionó y se dio la vuelta marchando hacía la puerta.

-Stronger, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto Jace viendo que se largaba sin mas.

-Los ninjas no tienen ni idea de donde se están metiendo, hay que intentar de llegar antes de que acaben siendo emboscados por sorpresa -aviso agarrando su chaqueta que estaba colgado en un perchero robotíco colocado al lado de la puerta de entrada.

-A estas alturas ya deben de estar metidos en el cañón que separa las montañas, es el mejor lugar para tender una trampa segura -añadió Cyrus dando su veredicto.

-Por eso mismo esos ninjas necesitan nuestra ayuda, estén metidos ahí o no, no pienso dejar que nuestra mejor esperanza de acabar con Zimmer se pierda tan estúpidamente -repercuto dispuesto a ayudarlos sabiendo que estaba equivocado con todo lo que pensaba.

-Stronger, para -exigió Seliel con un tono tan eufórico que logro detenerle al instante.

-¿Que? -rechisto terminando de ponerse su chaqueta junto con su chaleco anti-balas.

-No puedes hacer esto tu solo, nos necesitas a ambos -protesto dejando claro que ahora eran un equipo y tenían que estar todos juntos en esto.

Stronger no sabía que pensar, quería hacerlo pero todos no estaban lo bastante capacitados como para lograr esto de cualquier manera, los miro a cada uno y ponían una mirada como de estar mas que decididos a ir con él le gustase o no.

-¿De verdad queréis ir a salvarlos? -pregunto con tono sincero.

-Y si Mark, ellos son nuestros hijos, tenemos que ayudarlos -indico confiadamente Edna.

Con aquello ya tenía bastante claro que no podía discrepar de ellos, estaban mas que decidido a seguir con esto con tal de protegerlos y ayudarlos en todo momento.

-Esperemos de que al menos Zimmer no se entere de esto también -indico expresamente.

EN LA GUARIDA DE ZIMMER

Zimmer se encontraba en sus aposentos sentado en su silla dandose una pequeña siesta de ultimo momento, se sentía tan solo que se durmió sin que nadie le dijese nada, nadie entro, había una completa tranquilidad que hacía que todo fuese demasiado placentero.

Mientras dormía, se puso a tocar esa pequeña melodía que se conocía pero no entendía de donde venía, le resultaba tan placentera que le hacían venir cosas buenas a la cabeza.

- _Oye Robert, ¿donde se pone esto?_

 _-Creo que por aquí, no te preocupes, en estas cosas nunca son tan fáciles._

Se concentro aún mas frunciendo la mirada y se metió en el recuerdo.

HACE ALGÚNOS AÑOS ATRAS

Un joven Killian Zimmer se encontraba al lado de un joven Robert Julien ayudando a construir un repulsor de energía que llegaba como a seis metros de largo ocupando toda la mesa.

-Vaya, se ve que hemos trabajado -opino abrumado al ver lo que lograron.

-Bueno, es lo que tiene cualquier científico, el trabajo mas difícil es el que mejor acaba dando su mejores frutos -indico considerablemente, se sentía tan entusiasmado al ver que lo lograron que paso su mano encima de al cabeza de Zimmer frotando el pelo hasta revolvérselo.

-Ey -rechisto viendo lo que le hacía, se acomodo su pelo como estaba.

-Lo siento, pero es que eres como un hijo para mi, un hijo que nunca tuve -aclaro cambiando su expresión a una de pura agonía al darse cuenta de la terrible realidad en la que vivía.

Zimmer pudo entender esa mirada y sabía que lo estaba pasando fatal.

-¿Que paso que nunca tuviste alguno? -pregunto interesado.

-Es complicado, digamos que soy incapaz -espeto sinceramente.

Quería intentar de entenderlo, pero paso del tema viendo que esto era algo personal.

-Oye, ¿has conocido a alguien fuera del trabajo? -inquirió con tono alegre mientras dejaba a un lado las herramientas que había estado usando hace rato.

-No, no soy muy de hablar con mujeres -comento amorronado.

-Es una lastima, a las chicas les gustan los científicos que hacen cosas alucinantes -mencionó poniendo un tono halagador a la vez que hacía gestos persuasivos con los ojos.

Soltó una risa falsa al ver adonde quería ir a parar con eso, pero no se sentía muy aliviado.

-Al menos tu tienes suerte, Rebecca esta contigo, y eso ya es decir algo -excuso honestamente.

-Si, eso mismo -reafirmo sintiendo que estaba bastante acostumbrado al verlos a los dos tan juntos que no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba-, ¿un café?

-Si -acepto encantado y entonces se dirigieron a la siguiente esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba la cafetera, la encendió y entonces la maquina empezo a hacer ruido mientras sacaba el café por el pico y caía en la taza.

Zimmer esperaba a que le diese su taza de café pero mientras él lo hacía, podía notar que estaba preocupado por algo, se le notaba demasiado rígido, mas de lo habitual.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunto intentando de llamar su reacción.

-¿Que si me sucede algo? -cuestiono sin entender a que vino esa pregunta.

-Si, te noto tenso, como si estuvieses ocultando algo -repercuto pensativamente.

Eso fue algo que él no pudo evitar, ya le descubrió, termino el café y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

-Zimmer, ¿cuanto hace que nos conocemos? -inquirió buscando una excusa.

-Unos cinco años como mucho -concreto riendo falsamente al ver la ironía de esa respuesta.

-Pues que me dirías si estuviese apunto de tomar la mayor de todas las decisiones de mi vida.

Zimmer no entendió a que venía esa respuesta cuando entonces se hizo una posible idea.

-¿Vas a largarte de aquí? -critico insistentemente, esa idea no le gustaba nada.

-No, pero voy a hacer algo que seguramente no le gustaría a nadie -objetó expresamente.

-¿Y que es? -insistió queriendo entender que tenía pensado a hacer que no fuese largarse sin motivo.

Se giro y entonces saco algo de su bolsillo, era una pequeña azul con un cierto terciopelo azul turquesa que lo cubría todo, lo abrió mostrando que dentro había un anillo.

-¿Que crees que diría Rebecca de todo esto?

Zimmer estaba que no lo podía creer, le iba pedir matrimonio a Rebecca con aquel anillo.

-¿Es para ella? -cuestiono queriendo saber si no se estaba refiriendo a la misma mujer.

-Así es, he estado demasiado tiempo con ella y me he dado cuenta de que solamente hay una forma de que estemos juntos literalmente, quiero hacerlo antes de que pueda darme cuenta de que a pesar de no haber tenido un hijo, al menos tuve una pareja conmigo -explicó dando a entender que lo hacía para poder estar junto con ella y no pensar en lo que pudo o no haber obtenido.

Él no sabía que decir, al final era su propio maestro quien se llevaba a la chica, la chica que tanto apreciaba y quería, llego demasiado tarde como para impedirlo.

-¿Tu que crees? ¿Crees que dirá que si? -excuso queriendo saber su opinión.

-Bueno, la hemos visto bastante entusiasmada muchas veces con cualquier cosa, así que no veo mas que probable que ella diga que si -opino expresamente intentando de disimular su desilusión.

-Maravilloso -dijo entusiasmado y abrazo a Zimmer viendo que podía confiar en su aprendiz.

Zimmer se entusiasmo viendo que le abrazo, pero era incapaz de estarlo sabiendo que por primera vez alguien le quitaba algo que apreciaba demasiado como para discrepar de ello.

-¿Cuando se lo pedirás? -pregunto una vez se separo de él.

-Bueno, posiblemente esta noche -concreto pensativamente.

-¿Le harás una cena en uno de esos restaurantes caros verdad? -objetó sarcásticamente.

-Hombre, soy científico, no un actor de cine, no puede permitirme tanto dinero -vacilo irónicamente haciendo que ambos se riesen al ver lo absurdo que sonaba en realidad-. Que va, he encontrado un lugar perfecto donde puedo dárselo sin ningún problema.

-Vaya, se ve que eres un tío con suerte -espeto sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, algún dia tu también serás un tío con suerte, encuentra a la chica y todo se te resolverá -espeto con tono favorable, volvió a soltar otra risa falsa.

Zimmer siguió riéndose cuando de pronto noto algo en ese comentario.

-¿Como? -cuestiono notando que algo iba mal en esto.

-Encuentra a la chica y todo se te resolverá, encuentra a la chica y todo se te resolverá -fue diciendo eso una y otra vez pero de una manera bastante sospechosa.

Zimmer le siguió mirando sin parar observando como de pronto su imagen se desvanecía por detrás haciendo que solamente quedase la cara donde iba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Encuentra la chica y todo se te resolverá.

Aquello lo despertó de su subconsciente.

VOLVÍENDO A LA REALIDAD

Zimmer reaccionó estupefacto tras haber sufrido los efectos de ese terrible sueño, se llevo tal suspiro que casi sentía que se ahogaba con el pánico que le venía, ese recuerdo le hizo entenderlo todo, encontrar a la chica y todo se le resolvería, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Rebecca -dijo enfurruñado al percatarse de una cosa que hacía años que no se daba cuenta.

Se levanto reaccionando de una forma brusca y marcho andando por todo el pasillo donde iban viniendo todos los científicos de la base, los fue evadiendo ya que veía que todos le iban mirando como queriendo conversar con él pero no tenía ganas, ahora estaba en un momento crucial y necesitaba a alguien quien le escuchase ahora mismo, y sabía muy bien quien.

Cryptor y los otros dos continuaban operando los ninjas roboticos tal y como había acordado el jefe, Clarissa iba probando los manos observando como un robot iba girando en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj constantemente.

-A mi me da que tenemos que operar su sistemas de giro -opino sinceramente.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Paxton 2.0. interesado en lo que tuviese que decir.

-Fijate bien -le hizo girar y se trabo en un extremo haciendo que volviese a girar por el mismo sentido por el que giro al principio-. Parece un robot de feria.

-¿Pues que hacemos entonces? -indago él queriendo saber si tenía alguna solución para eso.

-No lo se, me parece que tendremos que decírselo a Zimmer -indico sinceramente.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a Zimmer entrando en la habitación con una mirada tan rígida que parecía que estuviese enfadado mas de la habitual.

-Señor Zimmer, justo ahora mismo le queríamos preguntar una...

-Dejad lo que estáis haciendo -exigió pasando por delante de ellos.

-¿Como? -cuestiono ella extrañada al ver lo que dijo.

-Dejad todo lo que estáis haciendo, ahora tenemos otra cosa mejor de la que preocuparnos -replico y se puso delante del ordenador que había al final de la esquina.

Ambos se miraron extrañados al no entender que fue lo que le paso para que estuviese así.

-¿Ha descubierto algo señor? -pregunto Cryptor levantándose de donde estaba.

-No solo he encontrado algo, he hallado la forma de encontrar a los ninjas -aclaro sacando una risa mavelola como de estar entusiasmado por lo que descubrió.

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas al pensar en lo que estaba diciendo pero si era verdad que había hallado una forma de encontrar a los ninjas entonces mejor, se acercaron para mirar lo que buscaba, estaba nervioso y no paraba de ir tecleando todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Que es lo que ha encontrado? -pregunto Paxton 2.0..

-A una persona que hacía tiempo que no veía y a la que creía estar muerta -declaro sin dar muchos detalles, tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿En serio? -critico ella con un tono burlón.

Eso hizo que se girase mientras le daba una mirada amenazante al mosquearse con esa mención.

-Perdón -se disculpo injustificando su comentario.

Volvió a ponerse de frente mientras seguía tecleando como un loco desesperado.

-Esa persona estuvo bastante involucrado en mi vida de una manera que casi cambio, pero hubo un asunto que casi lo arruino todo por completo, creía que se había marchado al igual que hizo Robert Julien pero resulta que no, se escapo también y creo saber donde esta -argumento dando a entender que estaba buscando a alguien relacionado estrechamente con su pasado.

-¿Donde? ¿Y de que nos sirve esa persona? -inquirió Cryptor.

-Fue parte de haber construido a Zane Julien -confeso sin mas dilación.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso ya que pensaban que solamente Robert Julien se había encargado de construirle pero no, había alguien mas. Zimmer siguió tecleando mientras veía en la imagen del ordenador la foto de una joven Rebecca pasando de un lado a otro.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

El Ninja Carrier siguió avanzando por todo un recorrido estrecho lleno de curvas bastante peligrosas lo que hacía señalar que era un riesgo bastante importante no tener que chocar con algúna de ellas ya que podrían dañar el vehículo.

Los ninjas iban mirando por dentro asegurandose de que no hubiese nada hostil ya que acordándose de lo que dijo antes Zane podrían no estar tan solos como ellos se pensaban. Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, tan tranquilo que resultaba sospechoso.

-¿Cuanto queda de todo este tramo? -pregunto Miles con curiosidad.

-No lo se, posiblemente unos metros -opino sinceramente Misako quien iba manejando el vehículo.

-¿Quieres que siga yo? -propuso Garmadon queriendo que le dejase a ir conducirlo.

Aquello despertó una cierta sensación de mosqueo en Wu.

-No, puedo por ahora, fijate bien, parece que ya termina este tramo tan angosto -indico Misako señalando que mas adelante terminaban de salir por el tramo y se metían en uno donde mas espacio como para poder seguir adelante sin ningún problema.

-Menos mal, no me gustaría que el Ninja Carrier tuviese algúna rajadura por algúna parte -opino desilusionada Nya ya que este era su vehículo y no le gustaba que sufriese nada, le fue frotando ya que le tenía demasiado cariño como para preocuparse por él.

-Creeme chica, aquí tenemos mas cosas de las que atenernos que la de un montón de chatarra eyectado con gasolina -espeto cordialmente Ronan.

-Pero esto funciona con electricidad -repercuto sinceramente.

-Entonces ya no tendrás mucho de lo que preocuparte -exclamo viendo que se despisto con eso.

Carraspeo Nya dandole una mirada a Jay al ver que Ronan no podía ser mas testarudo, era como Dareth solo que en este caso era un marimacho con unos músculos que eran capaces de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiese por delante.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro de que a esto no le pasara nada -acordo confiadamente Misako.

Acelero un poco mas mientras se iban agarrando por las sacudidas de ir por tierra. Continuaron pero sin darse cuenta, al final del camino se encontraba una cadena de pinchos metálica oculta en la arena haciendo que no lo pudiesen ver claramente, salieron del camino pero justo entonces sucedía una aguda explosión de aire que los hizo descarrilar de mala manera, Misako detuvo el Ninja Carrier pero se llevo una buena sacudida que le hizo golpearse con violentamente con el volante.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Lloyd dolorido por la sacudida.

-Estamos bien -reafirmaron todos a la vez doloridos.

-Oh -gimió Misako alzando la cabeza, se llevo la mano a la cara.

-Misako, ¿estas bien? -se alarmo Garmadon y se puso delante de su ex-mujer, le levanto la cara observando que tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

-Estoy bien -reafirmo dandole vueltas a la cabeza tras el golpe.

-Oh por dios, tienes una herida aquí -reconoció estupefacto viendo como la tenía.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Wu poniendose a su lado para verlo también.

-Parece que se ha llevado un buen golpe con la sacudida -indico tocándole la herida con mas precisión, se le había hecho un pequeño chichón encima de la rajadura.

-No es nada -espeto ella queriendo que la dejasen.

-Si que es algo, lo tienes abierto, hay que coserlo antes de que se infecte -recrimino sabiendo que no podía dejarla así con esa herida porque le haría demasiado daño.

-Yo puedo hacerlo -anunció Pixal.

-Bien, encargate tu -ordeno amargamente Garmadon queriendo que la curase ya mismo.

Se pudo delante de ella mientras Wu la ayudaba a tratarla, saco un pañuelo que tenía guardado dentro y se lo paso a ella para que se limpiase la sangre que le goteaba.

-¿Contra que hemos chocado? -cuestiono Ronan sin entender porque paso esa sacudida.

-No hemos chocado, han sido las ruedas -indico Skylar y salió del Ninja Carrier seguido de los demás que bajaron para verlo por si mismos.

Se pusieron de frente del vehículo y observaron que las ruedas delanteras estaban pinchadas.

-Están pinchadas -dijo estupefacto Kai.

-Eso es imposible, están ruedas se diseñaron para soportar cualquier daño que pudiera ocasionarle -critico Nya confiada en que esto no tenía mucha lógica.

Justo en ese momento Zane se fijo de una cosa que había debajo del camión, se puso al costado y lo cogío sacándolo de ahí, era una cadena de pinchos con las puntas dobladas, los otros se percataron de lo que descubrió y se juntaron para verlo mejor, ahora entendieron porque se pincharon.

-Yo diría que esto es el causante del pinchazo de las ruedas -indico sinceramente Zane.

-¿Pero no podría haberles hecho tanto daño? Las goma de las ruedas es tan dura que nada de metal le podría dañar tan fácilmente -indago Nya sin entender como sucedió en realidad.

-Pues esto lo hizo, y a base de bien -opino Lloyd observando que las puntas estaban dobladas, aquello significaba que se rompieron tras haber pinchado unas ruedas tan robustas.

Los otros que quedaban dentro asomaron la cabeza para ver que pasaba.

-¿Esta todo bien? -pregunto Miles.

-No, parece que alguien nos estaba esperando, han conseguido pinchar ambas ruedas -anunció Zane entregándole la cadena para que lo viese claramente.

Miles lo miro y podía notar que esto había sido apropósito, se le empezaron a venir todo tipo de ideas como de asimilar que no estaban tan solos como ellos creían estar en realidad.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ronan queriendo enterarse del asunto.

Miles se metió y apoyo bruscamente las cadenas contra la mesa de mando.

-No estamos solos -admitió con un cierto tono serio a indicar que estaban en problemas.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando notando que ya sonaba a que algo malo sucedía.

-Las ruedas no sirven para nada, vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí y repararlas -anuncio Skylar.

-¿Aquí tirados? No podemos quedarnos somos un objetivo fácil -critico insistentemente Ronan.

-¿Que pasa Ronan? ¿Tienes miedo de un montón de piedras y ambiente desértico? -vacilo burlonamente Kai viendo que parecía estar nervioso por eso.

-No espera -interrumpió Lloyd-. Ronan tiene razón, fijate bien, yo ya antes decía que algo iba mal por aquí, creo que alguien puso esa cadena apropósito porque sabía que veníamos.

-¿Quienes sabían que veníamos? -cuestiono Cole.

-Zimmer no puede ser, dejo este lugar hace mucho tiempo, deben de ser algúnos que se quedaron aquí tras los derrumbamientos de la mina -objetó concienzudamente Miles.

-¿Entonces quien? ¿Obreros? -puso Nya como ejemplo.

Todos se quedaron sin saber que pensar ya que veían claro que no solo habían pinchado para acabar tirados aquí en medio de ningúna parte, sino que encima estaban siendo atacados por un enemigo que no conocían para nada, ahora es cuando las cosas empeoraban mas de la cuenta.

-Sea quien sea el responsable de esto, esta bastante claro que no esta muy contento con nuestra presencia, tenemos que intentar de hacerles entender a esta gente que no somos enemigos -comento Wu con tono de estar decidido a actuar de una forma poco precavida.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres que razonemos con ellos? -asumió Pixal.

-Y si, venimos en este lugar para buscar respuestas, y posiblemente esa gente tenga todas las respuestas, tenemos que demostrar que no somos enemigos sino gente descarrilada que necesita urgentemente ayuda -reafirmo convencido de razonar con ellos de forma favorable.

Se cuestionaron esa propuesta ya que estaban tratando con gente que no conocían de nada.

-No se que decirte Wu, hemos tratado con un montón de individuos, pero estos quizás no sean uno de esos con los que se pueda tratar -opino sinceramente Garmadon no muy confiado con esa idea.

-Nos mataran antes siquiera de abrir la boca -objetó expresamente Ronan.

-Hermano, se que has vuelto con nosotros hace unos días cuando has estado soportando todo el dolor que has podido aguantar en ese otro mundo, pero te juro por dios que se muy bien lo que hago, confío en que quizás podamos razonar con esta gente -insistió justificando su decisión.

-¿Y que pasa si son salvajes carroñeros canibales que nos han dejado aquí tirados para cogernos en el momento oportuno y nos lleven a su guarida para luego descuartizarnos y comernos como si fuésemos un buen bocata? -objetó Jay atemorizado ante esa idea.

-Tu has visto muchas películas de terror, ¿verdad? -critico indirectamente Skylar.

-Al menos sirve de algo, ¿no?

Carraspearon intentando de mantenerse al margen ya que veían claro que no iban por buen camino.

-Esperad, acordémonos de lo que paso antes en la iglesia, ¿que sucede si al final resulta que nos estamos metiendo en una trampa preparada por Zimmer? -objetó Zane hacíendoles acordar que ya habían pasado por una situación parecida a esta y no acabo muy bien.

Ahora todos se quedaron con esa rara sensación en la cabeza que les decía que estaban en un lío.

-Estemos rodeados o no de obreros, este es un lugar hostil, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, tenemos que seguir y descubrirlo por nosotros mismos -aviso seriamente Misako.

-¿Tenemos un inflador? -pregunto Miles sabiendo que tenían que inflar las ruedas.

-Hay uno, pero no se si lo suficiente como para inflar ambas ruedas -anunció Nya.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos aquí tirados esperando a que vengan por nosotros? -critico Jay volviendo a su rollo de pensar que los iban a matar a todos.

-No, posiblemente haya algún puesto mecánico por aquí, estamos cerca de la mina, así que no parecería raro que hubiera algún taller dispuesto a arreglar todos los coches que vengan -opino concienzudamente Skylar asumiendo esa posibilidad.

-¿Como sabes eso? -cuestiono Kai viendo que parecía saberse demasiado ese tema.

-Una vez hice una excursión de niña a una montaña y vi que en el pueblo que había mas arriba había un taller mecánico que lo usaban para arreglar los coches de los desamparados que venían aquí y se les rompía algo debido a que la zona del lugar era bastante defectuosa y siempre acababan todos recibiendo algún daño con el coche -argumento insistentemente.

-Vaya, para ser la hija de un tirano te educo bastante bien en esas cosas -expreso Ronan.

-Cosas de familia -exclamo tomándoselo como una modestia.

-¿Pero quien va a salir para buscar ese taller mecánico? -cuestiono Miles sabiendo que algúno de todo el grupo iba a tener que separarse e irse por su propia cuenta.

Todos se miraron como queriendo saber quien estaba lo bastante dispuesto para salir sin mas, siguieron giraron hasta dirigir la mirada hacía Jay que estaba sentado y con los brazos cruzados en señal de estar mas que cómodo donde estaba, de pronto se dio cuenta por como lo miraban.

-Ah no, yo no pienso salir y dejarme al descubierto por esas canibales -recrimino discrepando de tomar esa opción, siguió de brazos cruzados solo que ahora poniendo mala cara.

-Yo lo haré -propuso Zane con tono decidido.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Zane? -critico Lloyd que lo aceptase él mismo.

-Si, vosotros tenéis que asegurar el Ninja Carrier, si alguien os ataca ahí arriba podríais acabar muertos, en cambio yo no puedo -argumento lógicamente.

-¿Pero tampoco puedes irte tu solo? -critico Misako sabiendo que había un inconveniente.

-No pienso dejar que nadie mas sufra por mi, esto es cosa mía y de nadie mas -acordo estrictamente dejando claro que solamente él iría a buscar el otro inflador.

-De ningúna manera, te iras con alguien o te quedas aquí -reprocho Garmadon negándose de que fuese él solo a meterse en un lugar donde no conocía y no sabía con que se iba a encontrar.

-Yo iré con él -se levanto Pixal decidido a acompañarlo.

-No Pixal, de ningúna manera -regaño Zane negándola a que fuese con él.

-Me da igual lo que digas Zane, ya te perdí dos veces y en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti como debería haberlo hecho, yo no quiero perderte otra vez y quedarme con el sentimiento del arrepentimiento, no, esta vez iremos los dos juntos -recrimino Pixal dejando claro que iría con él para impedir que lo perdiese tan estúpidamente otra vez.

Aquello fue algo que pudo comprender pero no estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

-Venga, ve con ella, tampoco es que te vayas a aburrir -insistió sarcásticamente Ronan.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada sin entender a que vino ese comentario.

-¿Que? Tampoco he dicho algo malo -espeto sin entender porque lo miraban así.

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo, pero al menos... -se levanto la tapa de la nuca y se saco la pequeña tarjeta que tenía alojada en el interior de la ranura-, esto se queda aquí.

Garmadon se acerco y él se la entrego como para que la cuidase.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? -pregunto al respecto.

-Si algo malo me pasa, no quiero que esto caiga en malas manos como lo hizo Zimmer -confirmo convencido de que era la mejor opción que podía darle ante ese asunto.

Garmadon lo acepto y cerro la mano mientras volvía con Wu y Misako, Zane asintió resoplando nerviosamente y dirigió una seria mirada a sus amigos ninjas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya otro? -pregunto Kai para saber si cambiaba de opinión o no.

-No, esto es cosa mía y de Pixal, vosotros quedaos aquí y asegurad el vehículo, ya hemos hecho un largo viaje como para llegar hasta aquí -acordo mas que decidido a seguir adelante.

-Procura de que los canibales no te coman -aviso expresamente Jay.

-Jay, para ya con eso de los canibales, que no existen -regaño Cole harto de ese chiste.

-Vale, ya paro -acepto rechistando agobiado al ver que no le dejaban divagar tranquilamente.

-No os preocupéis, volveré a tiempo como para que podamos salir de aquí, pero si algo malo sucede mi halcón volverá y os avisara de todo problema que haya sucedido en los últimos minutos -aviso haciendo entrar al halcón que se poso encima de su brazo.

-¿No quieres que te llamemos o nada? -objetó Lloyd.

-Aquí no hay cobertura -mencionó Pixal.

-Porque siempre en los lugares abiertos donde no hay nada de civilacíon nunca hay cobertura, es una cosa que nunca llegare a entender -critico Jay hacíendose el interesante como de costumbre.

-No hay cobertura porque las señales de Wifi no alcanzan la misma frecuencia puesta en los terrenos habituales donde se encuentra la mayoría de la gente -concluyo razonablemente.

Se quedo indeciso al ver que ahora le dieron algo en lo que pensar.

-Y por esta misma razón jamas me construí un robot -indico irónicamente.

Asintió complacido al ver que jamas iban a dejar ese humor absurdo de ningúna manera, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ellos, que siempre tenían algo que decir aunque no tuviese mucho sentido.

-Nos vemos pronto chicos -se despidió con tono cordial.

Afirmaron con la cabeza y sin decir nada porque ya estaban bastante bien con que se fuese. Se giro dirigiendo la mirada hacía Pixal sabiendo que ambos se tenían que ir ya, aceptaron y se bajaron del Ninja Carrier, se detuvieron y dieron una ultima mirada confiante a los demás, luego marcharon subiendo por la colina mientras el grupo observaba como desaparecían.

-¿Estarán bien? -cuestiono Skylar al respecto.

-Pues si no lo están ahora, lo estarán mas tarde -indico expresamente Cole.

Dentro, Wu asentía frustrado a que esta propuesta no le daba mucho intereses, le preocupaba que algo les pasase a esos dos sabiendo que algo les vigilaba por toda la zona.

-No se si esto me parece buena idea -opino sinceramente.

-Al menos están dispuestos a hacer algo, no como nosotros que ahora tendremos que esperar a que algo malo suceda como para que no nos aburramos -objetó incrédulamente Ronan.

-Ronan, tu eres él único que se aburre aquí -insistió regañándole Lloyd.

Continuaron ahí pero sin percatarse de que otra vez les estaban siguiendo desde arriba, los mismos sujetos llenos de ropa sucia se apoyaron sobre las rocas viendo como los nindroides se iban.

-Esos dos se van -le aviso al otro.

-Lo se, esperemos a que estén lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus amigos no los encuentren, tenemos un enorme botín aquí mismo -acordo teniéndolo todo planeado.

-Botín, si -reafirmo el otro entusiasmado y se marcharon sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer.

MAS ADELANTE

Zane y Pixal estuvieron como quince minutos recorriendo todo el sendero, subieron por una empinada colina que parecía un poco peligrosa pero lograron sobrepasarla, tenían una suerte de no ser robots ya que si hubiesen estado con los otros se habrían pasado todo el tiempo quejándose de no poder subirlo, en especial Jay que era el que mas se quejaba constantemente.

-Tienes sucio por ahí -le señalo observando que tenía una mancha de polvo cerca del atuendo.

-Ah, gracias -le agradeció y se puso a limpiarlo con cuidado.

Se la quedo mirando escéptico al notar como por debajo sus piernas se estaban volviendo mas brillantes, nunca antes había visto que su metal fuese de una aleación tan luminiscente, Pixal asomo la cabeza percatandose de que su ex-novio la estaba mirando de una forma poco habitual.

-Oh -reaccionó girandose como si no hubiese visto nada, se quedo avergonzado al mirarla así.

Pixal sonrío escéptica al entender muy bien lo que le pasaba.

-Puedes mirar si te apetece -le propuso como un acto de modestia.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado al asumir que le pedía lo que pensaba.

-Venga Zane, admitelo, sigo poniéndote a cien -insistió expresamente.

-Soy un nindroide, no tengo hormonas -acoto seriamente.

-Ya, pero no puedes quitarte el ojo de encima porque sabes que me sigues queriendo pero quieres seguir negándolo para dejar claro que no harás como el resto de tus amigos -le aclaro sinceramente, ya se conocía todos los hechos que conocía como para poder atosigarle.

-¿Y que harán ellos entonces? -critico sin entender esa idea.

-No se, posiblemente darme una palmada en todo el trasero, soltarme un piropo sobre que tengo las piernas anchas o de que me ha quedado bien el pelo -excuso poniendo todos los ejemplos.

-¿Tu quieres que te metan caña verdad? -acuso incrédulamente.

-Ah -gimió mosqueada al ver que era imposible que lo entendiese, se dirigió hacía él subiendo por la colina hasta ponerse a su lado-. Mira Zane, se que te sigues sintiendo como un robot, pero tu padre te construyo para que fueses humano, has ido aprendiendo todas las emociones y todos los gestos que cualquier ser humano haría, porque tu no quieres demostrarlo.

-Porque me da miedo acabar como mi padre, se paso toda su vida construyendo todo tipo de inventos junto con Killian Zimmer y al final tuvo que largarse porque no le dejaban hacer lo que quería, construir una inteligencia artificial perfecta -comento dando a entender que le tenía pánico al hecho de que todo aquello para lo que había sido construido fue a partir de lo que hizo su padre.

-Tu padre quería un hijo, el hijo que jamas tuvo, tu eres su mayor invención, no quería crear una inteligencia, quería crear algo en lo que creer, alguien a quien pudiese enseñarle todo cuanto él conocía -le consolo apoyándole la mano en su hombro como para hacerle entender que su padre hizo un gran trabajo con él y merecía verdaderamente la pena.

-Mi padre me enseño algúnas cuantas cosas, pero también tenía sus secretos, y se los llevo a la tumba -indico concienzudamente, sentía que algo iba mas allá de lo que conocía.

-Él jamas supo que Zimmer haría esas cosas, le dejo todo su trabajo para que él lo continuase, pero al final él no pudo soportarlo y se volvió loco, él no hizo eso, Zimmer se lo hizo él mismo al volverse un loco celoso con unas ambiciones ambiguas -repercuto honestamente.

-Papa también tenía unas ambiciones ambiguas -contradijo.

-Vamos Zane, ¿tu sabes mas que nadie que tu padre lo hizo todo con buena intención? El problema fue que nunca estuvo preparado para lo que se le venía encima, logro sobrevivir con lo poco que tenía y con eso pudo crearte, no tienes que compadecerte por pensar que eres el resultado de un montón de consecuencias, tu junto con tus amigos habéis creado lo imposible, sois el mayor grupo de héroes que este mundo necesita, y lo seguiréis siendo, tu también lo eres, eres un ninja, y un ninja nunca se rinde -le reprocho dejándole claro que era una persona especial y que jamas dejaría que otros sufriesen por él, tenía que seguir peleando para demostrar que podía haber justicia en el mundo, que podía haber paz gracias a él.

Le apoyo ambos manos encima de su cara esperando que le mirase a sus ojos, alzo el nindroide una mirada y ambos se quedaron absortos el uno contra el otro, Pixal no pudo evitar la bella cara que tenía él, le parecía demasiado guapo como para evitar robarle un beso, se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios que hasta él mismo siguió, la abrazo fuertemente y ambos continuaron besandose de una forma dulce hasta que se separaron y se miraron tiernamente.

-Cuando esto termine, terminaremos donde lo empezamos -decreto ella decidida.

-Si -reafirmo estando de acuerdo y volvió para darle un beso cuando entonces se oyó algo raro.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono ella absorta al oír un especie de raro crujido.

Miraron de un lado a otro pero no vieron nada, estaba todo desierto.

-Lo que ya decía Lloyd, no estamos solos aquí -indico concienzudo seriamente.

-¿Que hacemos? -le pregunto queriendo saber que acción tomar.

-Bueno, el halcón todavía sigue funcionando a su máxima rendimiento -opino alzando la cabeza en dirección a su halcón robotíco que sobrevolaba la zona alrededor de ellos-. Si algo malo sucede, él volverá con los demás y les avisara de cualquier cosa que nos pase.

-¿Merece la pena que sigamos adelante? -critico sabiendo que si seguían algo malo les ocurriría.

-Por los demás, si, hagámoslo rápido antes de que alguien se percate de nuestra presencia -apuro agarrando la mano de Pixal y subieron aún mas por la colina.

Siguieron adelante pero de pronto una silueta que iba vestida con un sombrero de vaquero, los observaba ocultos entre las penumbras de la zona, los estaba vigilando y sabía hacía donde iban.

MAS ADELANTE EN EL TRAYECTO

Zane y Pixal siguieron adelante hasta llegar a una zona descampada que era donde terminaba el trayecto de la carretera, ahí veían delante mismo el taller mecánico que había anunciado Skylar al principio, tenía bastante razón en eso, miraron por debajo suyos asegurandose de que nadie les hubiese seguido durante todo el trayecto, no había nadie.

-¿Que crees que pudo haber sido eso? -pregunto Pixal queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se, posiblemente algún animal como un coyote o un conejo -excuso hacíendose una idea lógica idea como para no pensar en aquello que resultaba mas obvio.

Asintieron aliviados de ver que no paso nada y dirigieron la mirada hacía el taller.

-No parece haber nadie -opino Zane viendo lo solitario que estaba.

-Puede, pero seguramente habrá algo que nos ayude a arreglar el Ninja Carrier -indico convencida Pixal, le dio una mirada de confianza y ambos marcharon a mirar.

Marcharon directamente al taller, era una pequeña choza con aspecto de parecer mas un bar de carretera aunque tenía por dentro varios neumáticos viejos y algúnas piezas como para arreglar motores, se metieron y vieron que estaba mas solitario y húmedo de lo que parecía, estaba todo lleno de moscas y algúnos restos como si alguien hubiese estado cocinando por ahí, ambos eran robots y no sentían nada olor, pero con solamente verlo ya se hacían a la idea.

-Si los demás estuviesen aquí seguro que no podrían ni estar como cinco minutos aquí dentro -objetó concluyentemente Pixal sabiendo que este olor no era normal en un lugar como este.

Avanzaron observando que estaba todo lleno de estantes con algúnos reguladores, las cajas con las herramientas estaban esparcidas de un lado a otro, y mas adelante se encontraba una mesilla en el que se hallaba un plato con un sandwich a medio comer y estaba pudriendose, las moscas volaban a su alrededor, Pixal se acerco queriendo verlo porque le resultaba demasiado raro.

-Zane, fijate en esto -le llamo.

Escucho carraspeando interesando y se junto con ella para examinar el sandwich podrido.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono asqueado al verlo.

-Yo diría que un sandwich a medio comer, pero no se que es lo que tiene que parece crudo -opino sinceramente dandose cuenta de que había algo en el interior del sandwich que parecía ser la causa del porque estaba tan podrido, parece un trozo de carne pero no una normal.

Zane se puso a buscar algo con que cogerlo, encontró unas tenazas que habían al lado del estante de cocina, levanto el sandwich agarrándolo lentamente ya que se veía demasiado asqueroso como para que se les cayese encima ahora mismo.

-¿Puedes analizar que tipo de carne es esta? -le pregunto para que lo examinase.

Lo examino en su computadora interior haciendo un ruido electrónico, lo hallo.

-Al parecer esto es un hígado de coyote, se ha cocinado de una forma muy poco elaborada y contiene bastantes sustancias nocivas en su interior, aquel que intentase de comerse esto acabo infectado de rabia en cuestión de minutos -describió lógicamente.

-Pero entonces eso significa que el mecánico tuvo que comerse esto hace nada para estar así.

-Un día como mucho -añadió.

Ambos se quedaron con la intriga de pensar en que a lo mejor el dueño todavía seguía por aquí y tal vez no se encontraba lo suficientemente estable como para ayudarles.

-Fijate bien en toda esta escena, pareciera que algún se metió aquí y se peleo con el dueño hasta romperlo todo -aclaro Pixal fijándose en todos los hechos que apuntaban a un enfrentamiento.

-O mas bien el dueño se enfrento a sus propios objetos personales -torció Zane.

Pixal se quedo con esa duda ya que con eso asimilaba que el propio dueño estaba enfermo y se había cabreado lo suficiente como para romperlo todo, Zane alzo la mirada y observo que había un hueco en la esquina, era la entrada a otra habitación, ambos dos se dirigieron a mirar, la puerta estaba medio abierta, se dieron un intercambio de miradas asegurandose de que no hubiese ningún peligro, Zane abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí vieron lo que había al otro lado.

-Oh no -dijo estupefacta Pixal al ver lo que tenía delante.

Estaba el dueño del taller tendido sobre la cama con un olor apestoso, tenía esparcido por toda la cara una espuma acida que le caía de la boca hasta la camisa, sus ojos estaban rojos y completamente desorbitados, habían unas moscas que le sobrevolaban por completo el cuerpo lo cual señalaba que estaba muerto de hacía bastante tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y marcharon a ver como se encontraba, se pusieron delante y Pixal lo analizo a través de su ordenador interior, se quedo estupefacta tras descubrir lo que le pasaba.

-Este hombre murió al haber ingerido una gran cantidad de carne de coyote infectada de bacterias que le produjeron un ataque de rabia haciendo que su propio corazón no lo pudiese soportar y acabo muerto -concluyo verificando que murió a causa del sandwich de carne de coyote.

-¿Pero cuanto hace que esta muerto? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Según por el estado de putrefacción de ese sandwich, yo diría que desde ayer por la tarde, un solo bocado de eso y las bacterias que contenía el coyote se le metieron en su sistema provocándole un ataque de rabia tan potente que lo mato -indico lógicamente.

-Mal dia para comerse esa carne -exclamo viendo que había sido un tonto al haber ingerido eso.

De pronto escucharon un ruido parecido a un arma que los sorprendió, se giraron y observaron que había un tío enorme y obeso vestido también de mecánico armado con una escopeta.

-¿Que le habéis hecho a Tuff? -pregunto soberanamente.

Podían ver por el traje que llevaba puesto que parecía trabajar con el fallecido.

-No le hemos hecho nada, estaba así cuando llegamos -justifico Zane.

-No os creo, salid de aquí -exigió moviendo el arma en dirección a la salida.

No tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso ya que no habían venido aquí buscando problemas, esto era un malentendido y aquel hombre lo estaba entendiendo todo mal, salieron lentamente de la habitación mientras el hombre se iba marchando por detrás, les seguía apuntando, se pusieron de frente alzando las manos y con una expresión rígida.

-¿Le habéis matado vosotros? -protesto.

-No, no le hemos matado nosotros, se mato él mismo -aclaro Pixal.

Se cabreo aún mas y alzo su arma dispuesto a dispararle a ella en la cabeza. Zane se puso delante para protegerla ya que veía que le cogío manía en atacarla sin motivo.

-¿Ves ese sandwich de carne que hay detrás nuestro? -se dispuso a hacerle cambiar de opinión para que entendiese que nada de esto era como él mismo creía.

Dirigió la mirada hacía el otro lado observando el podrido sandwich sobre la mesa.

-Si -verifico.

-Pues resulta que eso lo mato -le confeso.

-¿Como? -cuestiono estupefacto al no creerse eso, bajo el arma al quedarse con la duda.

-Al parecer tu amigo se hizo ese sandwich con carne de coyote, pero ese coyote al parecer estaba enfermo y no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a pasar, se dio un par de bocados y en cuestión de minutos le dio un ataque de rabia que hizo que atacase su propio taller hasta que ya no pudo mas y cayo sobre su cama donde murió ahogado en esa espuma que le sale de su boca -argumento Zane explicándole todo el proceso que entendieron hasta ahora.

Se quedo tan indeciso al oír eso que no supo que pensar, se llevo las manos a la cara como intentando de no sentirse avergonzado por ver que murió de una forma tan tonta.

-¿Tu eres su compañero de trabajo? -pregunto Pixal con curiosidad.

-Ambos teníamos este taller, no solo era un taller, era su casa, aquí vivía, llevábamos como 15 años ocupándonos de esto, el otro dia me dijo que me tomase el dia libre mientras él se ocupaba de todo, esta misma mañana me disponía a volver para decirle que había descubierto una cosa interesante, y ahora resulta que ya no se la puedo decir -comento sollozando cabreado al no poder evitar que su compañero había muerto sin que él se percatase primero de esto.

Ambos nindroides no sabían que hacer, aquel hombre estaba verdaderamente indignado al ver que había perdido a su compañero, pero ahora necesitaban volver a lo que estaban antes.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros? -replico apuntándoles de vuelta con la escopeta.

-Nadie, solamente hemos venido a buscar un inflador porque el vehículo de nuestros amigos se le han pinchado las ruedas delanteras y queríamos saber si aquí queda uno -aclaro alarmado Zane ya que no se esperaba que otra vez le volviese apuntar con total furia.

-¿Que se os han pinchado las ruedas delanteras? -critico pensativamente.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono Pixal asumiendo que tenía algo que ver.

-Hace un momento la doctora observo que un camión blindado venía directamente hacía aquí, vio que uno de ellos era un androide plateado que iba acompañado de una mujer robot -confeso.

Aquello hizo que ambos se les viniese una mala sensación al ver que de alguna forma sabía que habían venido aquí con los ninjas, se alarmaron mas de la cuenta.

-¡Vosotros sois los intrusos! -vocifero alarmado y cargo el arma dispuesto a disparar.

-Ey escuchame, no se de que estas hablando -insistió razonando Zane.

-Si que lo se, ahora me doy cuenta, vosotros sois robots, los mismos robots que planeaba construir aquel científico loco que nos estafo y nos dejo en la ruina -mencionó indiscriminadamente.

-¿Científico loco? ¿Te refieres a Zimmer? -pregunto intuyendo.

-Ese mismo, decidme, ¿porque estáis aquí exactamente?, ¿donde esta el resto de vuestros amigos? -inquirió interrogadamente mientras frunció el ceño dando una expresión de puro odio.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, se miraron como intentando de buscarse una manera de librarse de ese tío ya que no querían hacerle daño de ningúna forma, querían demostrar que no habían venido buscando problemas de ningúna parte, esto había empeorado la situación.

-¿Donde están vuestros amigos? -volvió a preguntar pero levantando mas el tono.

-Al lado tuyo -dijo Zane iluminandose los ojos, se conecto a otro red.

El hombre se extraño y entonces se giro mirando hacía el hueco donde entonces el halcón se tiro encima de él atacándolo con las garras, intento de quitárselo golpeándolo con la escopeta, los nindroides aprovecharon viendo la confusión, Zane se junto delante del hombre y le cogío el arma arrebatándosela y dandole en la cabeza dejándole noqueado.

El halcón se poso encima de su hombro mientras él apuntaba hacía el hombre tendido en el suelo.

-¿Como demonios sabían que veníamos? -cuestiono exasperada al no entender esa confesión.

-No lo se, pero de una cosa esta clara, este no es un buen lugar donde quedarse, tenemos que volver con los chicos y avisarles de esto antes de que esa supuesta doctora y sus salvajes vengan por ellos -indico confiado Zane sabiendo que esto se empeoro mas de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Y que pasa con el inflador? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Me temo que esto es mucho mas importante que un inflador, vamos -apuro agarrándole de la mano y ambos marcharon corriendo dejando al hombre ahí tirado inconsciente.

Fueron bajando por la colina como hicieron antes pero asegurandose de que nadie les seguía ya que no sabían si aquel hombre había venido solo o no.

-¿Crees que verdaderamente saben que somos ninjas? -objetó ella.

-No lo se, esta gente nunca ha salido de los confines de este terreno, yo diría que para ellos somos simplemente monstruos de la naturaleza -opino lógicamente.

-Y justo el doctor Borg me avisaba de que no me lo tomase como algo personal si algúna vez se reían de mi por un ser robot sin sentimientos -exclamo sarcásticamente.

-¿Debió de ser una época terrible esa?

-Y que lo digas -confirmo siguiendole el argumento.

Zane estaba apunto de cruzar el siguiente peldaño que llegaba hacía el otro lado cuando de pronto un tazer le electrocuto cerca del pie hacíendolo tambalear y cayendo de espaldas al otro lado.

-¡Zane! -grito alarmada Pixal al ver que le alcanzaron.

-Pi...xal -imploro alzando la mano mientras se iba desconectando, sus ojos se desenfocaron volviendose negros y apagandose del todo, quedo tirado e inmóvil.

-No -se dispuso a ayudarle cuando entonces alguien se puso delante de ella y electrocuto de la misma forma solo que esta vez le dio en el cuello haciendo que se desactivase del todo.

Cayo desconectada con los ojos negros y la mirada vacía.

-Venga chicos, ya lo tenemos -aviso el que electrocuto a la nindroide.

Ambos carroñeros cogíeron a ambos nindroides y se los llevaron arrastrando hacía un jeep que tenían guardado al otro lado de la colina, los colocaron en la parte trasera tirados como muñecos de trapo asumiendo que no se encenderían en un par de horas, arrancaron el vehículo y se marcharon siguiendo el trayecto de la carretera.

Arriba de todo, el halcón lo vio todo, veía a través de su visor digital como se llevaban a su amo con la nindroide que antes era su novia, encendió los procesadores y se dispuso a cumplir con las obligaciones que le había encomendado Zane antes. Marcho volando yendo devuelta hacía donde estaban los ninjas cuando de pronto fue alcanzado por una flecha que le electrocuto, cayo desconectado contra el suelo, el sujeto que le disparo lo levanto de un ala mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? -indago seriamente observando al halcón.

MAS TARDE

Zane empezo a conectarse, se ilumino toda su cara yendo su visión digital de cuadros digitales y demás cosas que iban volando por su entorno, alzo la mirada y observo que estaba tirado mirando el cielo en pleno movimiento, apenas podía moverse pero pudo enderezar la cabeza lo suficiente como para observar que estaba metido en un jeep que se movía a 50 Km por hora, estaban metidos en la carretera y seguramente separados del resto de sus amigos.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, recordó que antes se había enfrentado a aquel mecánico que los acusaba de ser espías de Zimmer, lo había noqueado y después se marcho con Pixal...

 _Pixal,_ se dijo pensativo al recordar que ella se quedo atrás, giro la cabeza y observo que su ex-novia estaba al lado suyo pero aún no se había encendido, estaba desconectada.

-Pixal, me oyes, Pixal -le insistió dandole empujones como para que se moviese.

El ultimo empujón la encendió devuelta iluminando sus ojos mientras se oía un ruido electrónico saliendo de su cabeza, enderezo la cabeza y observo lo que tenía delante.

-Zane -dijo estupefacta al ver que estaba con él vivo después de todo-. ¿Donde estamos?

-No lo se, pero esta bastante claro que lejos de los demás -opino sinceramente.

Hubo una sacudida y el jeep empezo a frenar, freno provocando una nueva sacudida, ahí entonces ambos escucharon a dos personas hablando por detrás, Pixal alzo la mirada y observo al copiloto del vehículo charlando con un soldado armado con un fusil, apenas entendía lo que decían pero estaba bastante claro que estaban negociando algo, seguramente ellos.

-¿Que ves? -le pregunto Zane asumiendo que podía notar algo.

-Creo que nos están llevando a su escondrijo para poder negociar -opino deduciendo lo único que pudo escuchar de la conversacíon de esos dos.

-Al final Jay, tenía razón, son una panda de canibales -indico irónicamente Zane viendo que se habían metido en el peor lugar posible.

El jeep volvió a acelerar y siguió moviendose hasta hacer un largo camino cuesta abajo, duro como unos diez minutos hasta que al final llegaron a un especie de zona de aparcamiento para vehículos del mismo tipo, lo estacionaron ahí, se oyó como se apagaba el motor.

-Creo que nos van a sacar de aquí -dedujo Zane tras oír que lo apago, eso significaba una cosa.

Se oyó a los dos hombres salir del vehículo y se dirigieron hacía la parte trasera donde estaban ellos, se colocaron delante observando que se trataba de dos obreros vestidos de vaqueros, uno de ellos era un hombre como de treinta, llevaba un palillo en la boca del cual iba masticando, el otro era un poco mas joven, tenía un aspecto bastante chungo y se notaba que le faltaba un diente.

-Vaya, fijate que bien, ya están despiertos, menos mal que no tendremos que llevarlos arrastrando -mencionó indirectamente el hombre del palillo, los analizo de cintura para abajo.

El otro tío se rió de una forma bastante inverosímil, se notaba que era un completo atontado de poca cabeza y que seguramente les iba a tratar mal todo el tiempo.

-¿Que queréis hacer con nosotros? -protesto Pixal.

-Estáis apunto de verlo -espeto dirigiendo una mirada a su compañero-. Ayudame a sacarlos de aquí.

-Si -reafirmo poniendo un tono inintendible y ambos se pusieron a cogerlos por las piernas.

Se resistieron intentando de quitárselos de encima pero no podían, tenían las manos y las piernas atadas con una cuerda, aquello les hacía impedir que pudiesen luchar juntos o escapar de ellos, y encima sabiendo que tenían esos tazers que los electrocutaban en segundos, no era muy buena opción escapar así estando tan vulnerables.

Los obligaron a ir delante mientras les iban apuntando con los fusiles amenazandoles para que así fuesen moviéndose sin parar, ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer ya que esto estaba resultando mucho mas complicado de lo que parecía, podían luchar contra ellos o podían dejarse manejar para demostrar que venían en paz, pero ellos no se creerían para nada esa historia.

Siguieron avanzando hasta meterse en una cueva un poco honda pero daba bastante oscuridad, ambos se agarraron las manos ya que se temían lo peor y no querían estar separados por culpa de estos carroñeros incrédulos, salieron de la cueva y ahí entonces vieron donde estaban.

-¿Pero que es esto? -cuestiono estupefacto Zane al verlo ahí mismo.

-Esto mi querido amigo, es lo que queda de nuestra amiga -comento el hombre del palillo.

Era la mina pero convertida en una base militar, había estructuras de pavimentación que llegaban a lo alto de las montañas que separaban todas las cordilleras, había grupos de obreros que iban pasando de un lado a otro montados en quads o algún que otro vehículo donde pudiesen transportar todo tipo de mercancías de un lado a otro. Fueron avanzando con la misma velocidad que antes, pero en cuanto lo hacían, veían la cara de los obreros y no parecían estar bastante contentos, les miraban con unas caras como de pensar que eran una chusma que había venido buscando problemas, notaban que eran robots, pero para ellos les daba como asco, un asco tan tremendo que les daban ganas de matarlos ahora mismo por lo que eran.

-¿Porque nos miran así? -critico Pixal.

-Porque para ellos nosotros somos el enemigo -objetó concienzudamente Zane, de pronto recibió el golpe de una piedra que casi le dañaba la parte externa de su cabeza.

-Joshy, largo -le grito el hombre del palillo al niño que había tirado la piedra-. Es nuestro.

El niño se le quedo mirando con una cara fruncida como de tenerle en cuenta la próxima vez.

Continuaron adelante mientras todo el mundo se iba reuniendo alrededor, clavaron las armas contra las pantorrillas de los nindroides haciendo que se quedasen arrodillados, gimieron doloridos debido a que los trataban como si fuesen un par de inútiles.

-Quedaos quietos y no digáis nada hasta que yo os diga -decreto.

Alzaron la mirada hacía delante y observaron que mas adelante venía un hombre obeso con la camiseta rota y el ombligo al aire, iba acompañado de un grupo de gente que iba vestida de la misma manera y alzando un montón de fusiles y demás armas del mismo tipo.

-¿Crees que esta vez nos hará caso? -le pregunto el otro tío queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se, sígueme el rollo -le exigió expresamente.

El hombre obeso se acerco mirándoles fijamente mientras se ponía a hacer ruidos con la boca como si estuviese comiendose un chicle, los dos nindroides alzaron la mirada atemorizados de pensar en lo que les podría hacer ese tío, era terriblemente repugnante.

-Señor Rough -saludo cordialmente.

-Buckman, ¿que cojones es esto? -reprocho señalando los dos nindroides.

Los dos pusieron una mirada de mosqueo al ver que ya estaba de completo malhumor.

-¿Es usted el jefe aquí? -pregunto Zane pasando de lo que le dijeron.

-Calla -le rechisto el otro golpeándole con el arma para que se callase.

-Espera, quiero saber lo que dice -pidió alzando la mano en señal de que parase.

Obedeció y se puso de brazos cruzados con el arma a un lado viendo que ahora él quien tomaba el control de la situación, se enderezo fijamente a Zane, le agarro de la cara y se la iba girando de un lado a otro como intentando de entender que era exactamente.

-¿Sabéis quien soy? -le pregunto con curiosidad.

-No -mencionó con la cara rígida.

-Mi nombre es Rough, jefe de esta colonia de obreros que se han pasado los últimos 30 años soportando todo un calvario debido a que tu jefe creador nos estafo dejándonos en la ruina y no tuvimos mas opción que reorganizarnos creando nuestro propio hogar para defendernos por si algún dia él volvía y nos arruinaba una vez mas -comento con un tono amargo que no sabía si se lo estaba diciendo o con odio o simplemente tenía un mal genio exasperante.

-¿De que estas hablando? -no comprendió esa explicación.

-¿Es que no has oído lo que te acaba de decir? -pregunto reprochando una mujer enorme que se encontraba detrás de Rough.

-Se lo que he escuchado pero no entiendo a que se refiere con mi jefe, ¿se refiere a Killian Zimmer? -aclaro intentando de corroborar si se refería exactamente a ese jefe del que hablaba.

-Si, tu amo -reafirmo soberanamente.

-Killian Zimmer, no es mi amo, esta usted equivocado -repercuto Zane queriendo aclarar el asunto.

Rough se enfado tanto que le acabo dando un golpe de puño en toda la cara, pero como era de metal el golpe lo recibió él llevandose un buen moraton en los dedos, se quejo y entonces uno de sus hombres le dio un pañuelo marrón claro como para tratar la herida.

-¿Porque piensa que estamos con Killian Zimmer? -pregunto Pixal.

-¿Que porque? Miraos bien, sois robots, los robots que él mismo dijo que haría para ayudarnos en los trabajos mas complicados de esta mina.

-Se equivoca, a nosotros dos nos construyeron dos tipos de personas, Zimmer no nos creo, a él no le interesan los robots -rectifico esa mención.

-Pues él dijo que si le interesaban, así que como no me estéis mintiendo juro que por dios que romperé vuestro pequeño objeto espía -mencionó Buckman.

-¿Que objeto espía? -cuestiono Rough.

-Había algo con ellos, parece que estaban volviendo con su grupo -confeso moviendo su palo en el otro lado de la boca mientras lo seguía masticando de aquella forma inverosímil.

Ambos se miraron sin entender a que se referían con eso pero empezaron a hacerse una idea.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto interesado, apoyo su mano sobre su cadera derecha.

Se giraron y observaron que por ahí venía otro sujeto vestido con un sombrero y unas gafas de aviador, tenía por detrás una bolsa con unas cuantas flechas e iba armado con una ballesta, ambos observaron que en la otra mano iba levantando lo que parecía ser un especie de halcón plateado.

Zane se giro y observo que llevaba su halcón, lo iba capturado.

-No -se alarmo y marcho a cogerlo pero entonces Buckman lo cogío otra vez por el cuello mientras sostenía otro de esos palos tazer que había usado para electrocutarle antes.

-Vuélvelo a hacer, y te juro por dios que esta descarga -aviso explícitamente Buckman sabiendo que esta vez se iba a asegurar de que no volviese a despertar para siempre.

Le daba tanto pánico ver que habían capturado a su halcón que no sabía que hacer, y encima lo estaba sosteniendo como si fuese un montón de basura.

-Lonny lo capturo justo después de que capturásemos a estos dos, estaban casi apunto de matar a Earl después de que se hubiesen ocupado de Tuff -mencionó el chico trastornado.

-¿Han matado a Tuff? -pregunto alarmado al ver que ya mataron a alguien a quien conocía.

-Según la versión de Earl no -señalo dirigiendose a otro mas que venía detrás de Lonny, era el mismo hombre que se habían encontrado antes en el taller y le habían dejado noqueado, tenía unos cortes con sangre alrededor de la cara, eras las marcas de las patas del halcón.

Ambos nindroides estaban que no podían creer que justo ese hombre hubiese venido con ellos como para poder vengarse por lo que hicieron antes en el taller, les dirigió una fría mirada como dando a entender que aún les seguía guardando rencor por lo que paso antes.

-¿Estas bien Earl? -pregunto saludándole cordialmente Rough, se junto con él.

-Estoy bien, pero Tuff no, estos dicen que el muy estupido se comió carne contaminada y eso lo mato, estaba tirado en su cama lleno de espuma -comento señalando descaradamente a los nindroides como acusándoles de haber participado en su muerte.

-¿Y tu les crees? -pregunto la mujer.

-Si, esta corroborado, Tuff se mato estúpidamente al comerse ese sandwich de carne de coyote -confirmo indignado porque se hubiese muerto de aquella forma tan absurda.

Rough asintió viendo que al menos no lo habían matado aquellos dos porque sino habría sido peor.

-Tenéis suerte -indico sinceramente.

-Ya -exclamo Zane viendo que ya se tenían pensado algo a pesar de todo.

-¿Que es exactamente esta cosa? -cuestiono Lonny abriendo el halcón por las alas.

-Es mi halcón, y no lo agarres así -protesto Zane, se acerco dispuesto a cogerlo pero se hizo a un lado viendo que ya se estaba poniendo agresivo sin mas.

-¿Que le habéis hecho? -prosiguió Pixal.

-Le di con una de estas flechas -saco Lonny una flecha que parecía tener un conector parecido a un enchufe solo que tenía las puntas muy planas-, un solo disparo de esto y cualquiera que lo tenga recibiría una descarga de un voltio, todo un lujo.

No se tomaron muy bien eso, les hacía pensar que una sola de esas en ellos podría haber sido mucho mas letal de lo que le había dado al halcón.

-¿Como las habéis creado? -pregunto interesado Zane.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que pensar de esa pregunta.

-¿Porque lo preguntas? -pregunto el tío trastornado de vuelta.

-Esto es una mina llena de obreros que seguramente no habrán o siquiera haber utilizado un ordenador en años, así que dudo mucho de que cualquiera de ustedes pueda saber manipular un electrodo y convertirla en una maquina de matar tan útil -argumento Zane dando su opinión al respecto sobre como era posible que tuviesen esas armas.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono viendo sus caras de expectación.

-Te lo repito otra vez -le volvió a rechistar golpeándole con el arma para que se callase.

-Déjalo Sammy, me parece que ya va entendiéndolo -replico Buckman queriendo que parase, ya le había dado lo suficiente como para ver que ahora estaba cooperando.

El chico que resultaba llamarse Sammy se mordío el labio con amargura.

-¿Se lo llevamos? -pregunto Lonny queriendo saber que pensaba.

-Bueno, al menos ella sabrá si vienen de parte de Zimmer o no -indico lógicamente Earl.

Carraspearon con una expresión de tenerlo mas que decidido, agarraron a los dos nindroides de vuelta y los levantaron bruscamente, ambos se resistieron al no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿Que hacéis? -reprocho Zane intentando de quitárselos pero le agarraron con mas fuerza.

No le dijeron nada, les cogíeron los hombros y les obligaron a ir marchando sin saber adonde les iban a llevar, decían de eso de la doctora pero no entendían a que se refería.

-¿Adonde nos lleváis? -rechisto Pixal intentando de que al menos a ella le hiciesen caso.

-Os llevaremos ante la mujer que os encontró -mencionó Buckman.

-¿Nos encontró? ¿Como?

Dirigió la mirada hacía el cielo como intentando de señalar algo que había ahí, ambos alzaron la mirada también al querer entender a que se refería con eso, observaron que arriba de todo se encontraba un cuervo que iba rodeando la zona justo encima de ellos.

-¿Pero que? -se quedo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo extrañado al no entender que tenía que ver ese cuervo con pensar que la doctora los había hallado.

-Gracias a ese cuervo pudimos encontraros, es bastante listo, suerte de que la doctora pudo darle una utilidad a ese maldito animal -aclaro dando a entender que ese cuervo le pertenecía a la doctora y lo usaba para todo tipo de tareas como el espionaje.

Ahora ambos se quedaron con una mayor duda al no entender quien era exactamente el responsable de toda esta operación de capturarlos y alejarlos del equipo.

-¿Quien es exactamente esta doctora? -inquirió Pixal con curiosidad.

-Una persona interesante, estáis apunto de conocerla -opino sin dar muchos detalles.

No entendieron a que se refería con eso pero por la manera en que hablaba sonaba a que era una persona con bastantes peculiaridades por ver, decidieron seguir adelante pero no porque estaban obligados a causa de esta gente, sino porque ahora tenían curiosidad por descubrir que mas ocultaba esta extraña montaña.

Subieron por una pendiente hasta llegar a una parte mas frondosa del campamento que se encontraba mas arriba de la zona minera, mas adelante se encontraba una pequeña tienda de campaña enorme que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la ladera, el grupo se dirigió hacía ahí dejando a Buckman y Sammy vigilándolos otra vez.

Zane estaba intentando de mantener la compostura ya que sabía que ahora que se habían quedado sin el halcón, ahora les iba a resultar mucho mas difícil ya que no tenían ningúna manera de avisar a los otros que les habían secuestrado unos obreros, ahora estaban apañados y no les iba a quedar otra que quedarse ahí e intentar de resolver esta situación antes de que se volviese en su contra.

-Pixal, ¿tienes miedo? -le pregunto dirigiendose a la nindroide.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -le cuestiono.

-Siento que hayamos tenido que acabar en esta situación, no era mi intención, es que solamente quería hacer las cosas bien, Cyrus me dijo que algo iba mal en mi y no sabía lo que era, creo que en cierto modo tenía razón, me pasa algo y no quería acabar mal, siento miedo de esto, de lo otro, de todo aquello que puedo hacer daño a mi familia, y tu eres parte de mi familia Pixal -argumento sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que todo lo hacía de buen corazón.

-Zane, ambos no somos perfectos, puede que seamos robots, pero nos construyeron para que pareciésemos lo mas humanamente posible, y si eso de decir que tenemos miedo, no es suficiente, entonces eso significa que somos lo mas parecido a una pareja de torpes nindroides que no han sabido cuidarse mutuamente las espaldas -le explicó hacíendole ver que por mucho que pensase que algo iba mal en él, es porque estaba cambiando, se volvía mas humano y eso resultaba perfecto.

Pudo comprenderlo y le dio una mirada cariñosa al ver que ya no le guardaba tanto rencor como antes, se juntaron golpeandose las cabezas ya que eso era lo único que podían hacer ahora mismo.

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? -se oyó reprochar a una mujer.

El grupo volvió pero acompañados de una mujer anciana de pelo blanco con gafas, iba vestida con una bata laboratorio como si se tratase de una científica de clase superior.

-Les encontramos cerca del taller, tuvimos que hacerlo o sino él mataría a Earl y posiblemente avisase a los demás de que estábamos aquí escondidos -aclaro sinceramente Rough.

-Eso lo juzgare por mi misma -decreto rígidamente.

La doctora se acerco hacía los nindroides donde se les quedo mirando fijamente, ambos estaban sorprendidos pero para Zane sentía que había algo raro en esa mujer.

-Estos de aquí no son nindroides, es imposible que sean de Zimmer -confirmo.

-¿Esta segura de eso? -cuestiono Buckman.

-Estoy segurísima, solamente hay un hombre capaz de hacer esto y ese es mi ex-marido Robert.

-¿Robert? -cuestiono Zane extrañado al ver que ese era el nombre de su padre.

No entendía como pero de algúna manera lo conocía, sabía que él le había construido.

-¿Quien es usted? -le pregunto queriendo entender de quien se trataba en realidad.

-Soy la doctora Rebecca Duncan-Julien, ex-mujer de Robert Julien, tu creador, tu padre -confeso.

Pixal se quedo sorprendida pero mucho mas que Zane, esa mujer estuvo casada con su padre, y encima sabía que le había construido, a estas alturas solamente podía significar una cosa.

-Mama -mencionó percatandose de que ella era su progenitora.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: DIA DE LA MADRE

TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	2. 2·Dia de la madre

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE PARTE III

PARTE 2

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: DIA DE LA MADRE

ARRIBA EN LAS COLINAS

El taller estaba completamente desolado y sin nadie que lo vigilase, de pronto un par de sujetos vestidos de negro empezaron a ir caminando dirigiéndose hacía el taller, ambos iban armados con varios fusiles mejor diseñados, los cargaron dispuestos a entrar para matar.

Entraron mientras iban alzando sus armas asegurandose de que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores, él primero sujeto paso por delante mientras el otro le vigilaba las espaldas, fueron avanzando lentamente hasta observar que todo el lugar estaba hecho una pocilga, era como si alguien se hubiese metido antes que ellos y se pelease con el dueño, se miraron extrañados al no saber que pensar de todo eso, decidieron echar un vistazo, se dirigieron al hueco que daba a la habitación de Tuff, entraron y observaron el cuerpo del mecánico jefe, estaba tirado en la cama con una espuma que le caía de la cara hasta el cuello, estaba completamente muerto, se junto asegurandose y le apoyo sus dedos sobre el cuello, comprobó que estaba tieso del todo, miro a su compañero y le dijo:

-Esta muerto -corroboro plenamente.

-¿Crees que pudo haber sido su ayudante? -pregunto como buscando una explicación a su muerte.

-Lo dudo, yo diría que se enveneno con ese sandwich de carne de ahí, seguramente era de algún animal que no estaba muy sano, se infecto y acabo muerto -opino lógicamente.

-Llevamos años intentando de quitarle el negocio y justo este se muere por lo que come, ¿porque no pensamos eso al principio? Podríamos habernos ahorrado tantos problemas -reprocho criticando el hecho de que esto resultaba demasiado estupido hasta para ser verdad.

-Lo se, ¿pero que le vamos a hacer? Ya esta muerto -indico tomándoselo como una modestia.

Se marcharon de ahí viendo que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, ahora que el dueño estaba muerto tenían todo los accesorios disponibles para ser utilizado, el segundo sujeto saco un walkie-talkie y lo encendió, le levanto la antena y pulso el botón pequeño del costado, luego dijo:

-Aquí Zarius llamando a Papa Oso, tenemos el taller, no ha habido resistencia -notifico.

- _Bien hecho chicos, esperad ahí, traeremos el convoy_ -reafirmo el hombre al que servían.

-De acuerdo Papa Oso, corto y cierro -confirmo y apago el walkie-talkie.

-Parece que ahora las tornas se cambian a nuestro favor -objetó expresamente el otro.

-De momento, esto es solamente el principio de algo nuevo -opino teniendo una idea para poder aprovecharse de todo aquello que se encontraba en estas montañas.

EN ALGÚNA PARTE DE MAS ABAJO

El cielo estaba despejado y no había ni un solo pájaro o cualquier otra ave volando por ahí, Ronan lo estaba viendo todo a través de su parche cibernético, no detectaba nada inusual en el cielo.

-¿Vez algo Ronan? -pregunto Lloyd desde abajo, estaba encima de una roca.

-No, no veo nada en absoluto, no se si es que le ha pasado algo a los nindroides o se les ha extraviado el halcón -reafirmo soberanamente mientras abajo de forma empinada de la roca.

-Yo no creo que se hayan perdido, Zane y Pixal son demasiado listos como para dejar que algo malo les ocurra -opino pensativamente Cole dando a entender que como eran robots seguramente se las arreglarían para salir sanos y salvos de cualquier emergencia.

-Pero son robots, y son muy vulnerables, una sola descarga en cualquier lugar del cuerpo y podría desactivarlos de inmediato -indico Kai notando que ese era un riesgo poco inusual.

-Cierto, pero si es verdad que por aquí hay obreros que creéis que les pueden hacer -añadió Skylar.

-Seguramente quitarles las piezas uno por uno como les hicieron años atrás, oh por dios, pobres Zane y Pixal -opino nerviosamente Jay llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-Venga ya, no empecemos a tener malas ideas -reprimió Nya viendo que ya estaban sacando conclusiones absurdas como para dar a entender que todo estaba condenado-, ya dijeron que si algo malo ocurría volvería el halcón y nos avisaría de lo que sucedería.

-¿Pero y que le pasa si a él también le han dado? -objetó Ronan.

-¿A quien? -cuestiono Lloyd sin entender a quien se refería.

-Pues al halcón, ambos tres son robots, que sucede si a ese bichejo también le han dado también con lo mismo -aclaro hacíendoles ver que también existía ese riesgo.

-Pues significaría que ahora se han perdido literalmente -indico sinceramente Cole.

Ahora ambos se alarmaron dandose cuenta de que nunca debieron de haberse ido así sin mas.

-¿Y si intentamos de buscarles? -propuso Kai como ultima alternativa.

-Imposible, fijate bien -señalo Lloyd hacía el cielo, el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar-. Esta atardeciendo, pronto será de noche.

-Y la noche siempre suele ser mas peligrosa ya que atacan entre las sombras -vacilo Jay volviendo a poner ese tono de suspense para dejar claro que esto era como una pelicula de terror.

-Jay, por el amor de Dios, cuando vas a dejar de seguir con ese tema de los canibales, esto no es Las Colinas Tienen Ojos 3: El Regreso de la Carne Viva -recrimino Cole harto de que siguiese con ese tema ya que les estaba metiendo ese miedo de mala manera.

-Es que te lo digo en serio, miralo bien, ha sucedido todo como en esa pelicula, hemos pinchado, no tenemos cobertura ni forma de llamar a nadie, estamos en medio de la nada repleto de rocas y mucho polvo, alguien nos vigila a lo lejos, pensamos que esta todo pero es solo cuestión de tiempo de que cojan a uno, ¡y ya se han llevado a Zane y Pixal! -le agarro por el traje reprochándole que estaba sucediendo tal y como se lo imaginaba.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos -protesto empujandole para que dejase de agarrarle de esa manera tan brusca-, démosles mas tiempo, no dijeron en que momento volverían.

-Pues yo no creo que tengan mucho -indico Ronan alzando la cabeza para ver que el sol se estaba yendo mas rápido que antes, el cielo se había puesto naranja del todo.

Gimieron desconsolados viendo que estaban en una situación bastante peliaguda.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí para resguardarnos, seguramente pronto volverán antes de que se haga medianoche -propuso seriamente Nya con tono de no tener muchas ganas.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas poco sugerente, ningúno tenía ganas de esto, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer estando en una situación con muy pocas ideas aparte, se dirigieron devuelta al Ninja Carrier, Garmadon estaba atendiendo a Misako queriendo fijarse como tenía la herida que se dio antes durante el pinchazo, Pixal le había puesto antes una pomada para evitar que se infectase del todo ya que se encontraba un poco abierto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto.

-Estoy bien, puedo encargarme sola -reprimió queriendo que la dejase en paz.

-Eso mismo dijiste el dia en que te ayude a sacar las cosas de tu casa cuando decidimos mudarnos -objetó poniendo un tono burlón al acordarse de esos tiempos.

-Ah si, ambos fuimos a esa pequeña choza que se encontraba en las montañas nevadas porque por ahí se encontraba ese monasterio, ¿que fue de él? -recordó.

-Lo queme yo cuando me convertí en el ser oscuro -admitió.

-Claro, lo recuerdo bien -dijo desilusionada al acordarse de aquellos tiempos en los que parecía que todo iba bien cuando habían acabado peor que antes.

-Yo nunca quise volverme malo, desde que el Gran Devorador me mordío, me convirtió en ese ser lleno de odio que nunca pude controlar, tarde años pero al final lo libere todo, y fue terrible -explicó intentando de sincerarse con ella ahora que tenían la oportunidad.

-Tu me pediste que si algún día te volvías lo suficientemente malvado como para hacerle daño a nuestro hijo me alejase de ti e hiciese como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Así es, ¿pero no lo hiciste verdad? -asumió pensativamente.

-Y no, no podía permitirme de que Lloyd nunca supiese quien era su padre, ya había perdido toda mi vida ocupándome de tu y tu hermano, ahora tampoco podía perder el mayor logro que he tenido en mucho tiempo -confeso demostrando que lo hizo por él.

-Siento que al final hubiese tenido que quedármelo yo para que así lo hubiese vuelto un rebelde, pero supe que esa no era vida para él, era una mala persona, y sigo lamentándolo -se disculpo sintiendo que había cometido un error imperdonable.

-Bueno, al menos siempre estuvo Wu para poder cuidarme a él y a Lloyd -añadió ella.

Carraspeo sintiéndose agradecido por eso, pero de pronto se percato de que algo fallaba en esa frase, parecía estar refiriendose a Lloyd pero también se soltó de ella misma.

-¿Que quieres decir con que Wu te cuido? -pregunto criticándola.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que venía esa acusación.

Ahí entonces a Garmadon se le empezo a venir un mal presentimiento de algo de entre los dos.

-¿Que sucedió mientras yo estaba fuera? -inquirió soberanamente, ya estaba empezando a desconfiar malamente de ella por una buena razón.

-No sucedió nada, te lo juro -insistió ella queriendo justificarlo.

Garmadon no se lo creía, sentía que su hermano había hecho algo y no estaba muy seguro de lo que era en realidad, se levanto teniendo una mirada de pocos amigos y se dirigió a buscar a Wu.

-Garmadon, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto ella viendo que se iba sin decir nada.

-A resolver un asunto pendiente con mi hermano -declaro amargamente.

Los ninjas veían la escena y no entendían lo que pasaba, Garmadon se marcho alejandose del Ninja Carrier y fue directo por aquel pequeño sendero que había al otro del camino.

-¿Pero que mosca le ha picado a ese? -pregunto incrédulamente Ronan sin entender lo que sucedía.

Lloyd podía notar que estaba tremendamente enfadado por algo, ahí entonces lo entendió.

-Oh no -se dijo alarmado ya que asumía que iba a hacer lo que no creía que fuese a hacer.

-¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa Lloyd? -pregunto Nya asumiendo que por esa reacción.

-Seguidme -pidió y se marcho sin esperar a los otros.

Ambos se miraron sin entender lo que ocurría pero notaban que algo malo iba a pasar, decidieron seguirle para averiguar que era lo que pretendía cometer Garmadon lejos del grupo.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, estaban siendo observados por alguien con unos largavistas electrónicos super avanzados, aquel sujeto era el mismo que ya había estado antes en el taller, lo estaba viendo todo, se quito los prismáticos y se puso a hablar por el walkie-talkie:

-Papa Oso, tenemos vía segura -anunció seriamente.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Buckman armado con un enorme fusil custodiaba la entrada a la tienda de campaña donde habían dejado pasar a los nindroides ya que parecía que la doctora Julien les conocía, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se presentaron y pudieron entender que de algúna manera era madre de Zane, a los otros estaban en el interior para poder charlar tranquilamente sin que nadie les distrajese.

Dentro, la mujer se sirvió una taza y marcho hacía la esquina donde estaba la pareja de robots sentados en un rincón un poco apretujados pero no les importaba mucho.

-¿Queréis algo de comer o beber? -les pregunto por curiosidad.

-No nada -acotaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me lo esperaba, sois robots, como vais a comer y beber -dijo en voz alta como si lo estuviese pensando, se sentó y se dio un trago del té hirviendo.

-En realidad si que podemos comer, nuestros creadores nos pusieron un estomago artificial del que podíamos digerir la comida fácilmente -confeso sinceramente Pixal.

-Ah claro, ahora todos lo hacen así -comprendió sintiéndose aliviada al descubrirlo.

Ambos se miraron sin entender como era posible que esa mujer supiese todo eso pero no lo mas básico, se empezaron a cuestionar que verdaderamente sabía de este de los robots.

-Venga, preguntádmelo, se muy bien que lo estáis deseando -insistió sabiendo que tenían esa duda en la cabeza y les estaba permitiendo que lo dijesen sin problemas.

Asintieron nerviosos ya que no sabían que preguntar, Zane empezo primero:

-¿De que conoces a mi padre? -pregunto dando la pregunta principal de todas.

-Ah, Robert, yo conocí a tu padre hace mucho tiempo, éramos muy jóvenes -admitió sintiéndose halagada al oír ese nombre, lo conocía de sobra.

-¿Entonces estuviste con él cuando me fabrico?

-Bueno, fue un poco antes de eso, Robert, tu padre, antes estaba trabajando en Industrias Carrower como un inventor de ideas avanzadas, él era un profesional, aunque claro, que siempre tenía un ayudante que le ayudaba con todos los materiales.

-Killian Zimmer -nombro Pixal.

-Killian, si ese mismo -reafirmo.

-¿Lo conociste también? -pregunto con tono insistente.

-Los conocí a los dos, yo en aquellos tiempos era una becaria que buscaba un trabajo en cualquier parte, entonces hubo un día en que me permitieron pasar a las instalaciones de Industrias Carrower, nos presentaron a todo el equipo pero principalmente a tu padre, a Robert junto con Killian.

-¿Como le conociste?

-Robert les propuso a los demás becarios que contestasen una pregunta, nadie la sabía, pero yo si, hay fue entonces cuando él me descubrió, pude ver como se quedaba prendido por mi, después de eso me pregunto que si sabía los progresos de Galileo, de Newton, de cosas como esas, yo lo sabía todo, aquello hizo que él se interesase aún mas por mi.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido Zane al ver que había una faceta que jamas había conocido de su padre hasta ahora, se encariñaba bastante con las mujeres que eran muy listas.

-Después de eso volví con los míos, pero entonces me avisaron de que el jefe de Industrias Carrower había aceptado un trabajo conmigo, al principio no entendí porque, pero entonces descubrí que fue gracias a él que le argumento toda una historia al jefe para hacerle entender que podía servir como empleada de Industrias Carrower, acepto y estuvo con él a lo largo de los años -confeso demostrando que fue gracias a él que ella se quedo.

-¿Y te enamoraste de él? -objetó Pixal asumiendo que ahora venía esa parte.

-Bueno, al principio no estaba tan enamorado como lo estaba al principio, pero después de haber estado unos largos meses trabajando en sus invenciones, pude ver con claridad la clase de hombre que era, él era un soñador, un visionario, un autentico maestro de las ciencias, me resultaba tan romántico todo eso que al final una cosa llevo a la otra, ahí fue cuando ambos llegamos a darnos cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno con el otro -relato ella sintiéndose aliviada al acordarse de los buenos tiempos que paso con él en su momento.

Zane se quedo tan intrigado al oír eso que no podía creerse que su padre hubiese estado tan pendiente de ella cuando en realidad se había pasado los treinta años cuidándole hasta el dia de su muerte, era algo que se le escapaba, pero también le alegraba.

-Así que estuviste con él de noviazgo durante mucho tiempo? -intuyo expresamente.

-No solo eso, me case con él -aclaro considerablemente.

Aquello le resulto algo tan solemne que Zane se tiro sobre la silla dandose cuenta de que su padre estuvo casado con alguien y nunca se lo dijo, se llevo el secreto a la tumba.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como no me di cuenta antes? -se cuestiono extrañado.

-Tenía sus razones para hacerlo -mencionó seriamente ella, ya se conocía ese hecho.

Pudieron entender que tenía algo mas que contar, Zane se acomodo dispuesto a seguir escuchando.

-¿Sucedió algo mas en todo ese tiempo no? -objetó Pixal sabiendo que la cosa no quedo ahí.

-Y no, al parecer él estuvo trabajando con Zimmer para diseñar un nuevo proyecto que revolucionaria todo cuando hubiese existido, pero su jefe no le gustaba esa idea, pensaba que aquello solamente provocaría un grandísimo daño a toda la comunidad de inventores de todo Ninjago, así que le ordeno que lo destruyese -comento cambiando su expresión a una de disgusto.

Ambos se dieron una seria mirada al suponer que estaba por decir lo que creían que se refería.

-¿Que quería construir? -puso una mirada rígida al querer descubrirlo totalmente.

-Había dado con la forma de construir una inteligencia artificial perfecta -confeso.

-¡Ah! -ambos se llevaron un suspiro de asombro al descubrir que eso era lo que intentaba de construir Robert Julien, estaba construyendo a Zane, le resultaba tan exorbitante eso que se llevo la mano a la cara imaginandose lo que sería en ese momento, posiblemente ni siquiera hubiese sido nada, pero ahora era lo ultimo que quedaba de su padre, su mayor logro.

-¿Y que paso? Paso de eso -se intereso drásticamente Zane.

-Quiso dejarlo, pero luego vio que si no se lo iban a dejar, lo tendría que hacer por si mismo.

-¿Por si mismo? ¿Zimmer y tu no le ayudasteis?

-No, tenía miedo de no poder confiar en nadie ya que no sabía si cualquiera estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso a sus ideas, cosa que yo también pensé y vi que tenía razón, se paso semanas construyendo los primeros avances para crear su inteligencia artificial, apenas salía, dormía o comía, aquello casi lo destruía, pero al final lo logro.

-¿Que logro? -empezo a ponerse mas nervioso.

-Creo el primer prototipo de una inteligencia artificial, un ser digital nacido como un bebe -confeso.

-¿Entonces no era yo? -se cuestiono asumiendo que no lo había construido a él su primer momento.

-No, a ti te construyo después, él simplemente creo una memoria digital que apenas sabía comunicarse, pero funcionaba a la perfección, hasta que entonces quedo destruido.

-¿Destruido? ¿Como?

-Al parecer Zimmer descubrió lo que hacía, vio que aquella inteligencia artificial funcionaba, Robert le explico que aquello arreglaría muchas cosas, cambiaría el mundo, pero a Zimmer no le gustaba esa idea, sentía que aquello no iba con todo lo que aprendió de él, así que se chivo y los jefes de la empresa decidieron destruirlo todo para impedir que volviese a crear una inteligencia artificial , lo perdió todo -confeso demostrando que Zimmer tenía la culpa de todo.

-Él se chivo -se quedo pensando Zane en ese hecho-. ¿Entonces eso significa que traiciono a Robert y no tuvo mas opción que marcharse, por eso mismo se fue.

-Robert confiaba en que de algúna manera Killian entendería que crear una inteligencia artificial sería un grandísimo progreso para la humanidad, pero como nadie le gustaba esa idea ya que eso implicaría que los trabajos que tenían los demás se acabarían quitando, él no quería creerse esa idea así que decidió que él mismo crearía su propia inteligencia artificial sin que nadie le detuviese, cosa que hizo, se largo dejando atrás a todos los que conocía, incluido su Zimmer.

Ahí entonces lo entendió todo, por eso mismo su padre tuvo que abandonar su vida, quería hacer ese logro pero su compañero Zimmer lo arruino todo porque no le gustaba la idea, ahora todo encajaba para él, siempre empezo todo con Zimmer y su manía de tener la razón en todo.

-¿Pero tu te fuiste con él no? -objetó Pixal asumiendo que ella no estaría aquí a menos que hubiese tomado la decisión de haberse largado con Robert.

-Justo cuando él estaba apunto de fugarse, me lo encontré, me explico que no podía pasarse la vida entera haciendo como si sus invenciones no hubiesen existido, yo le implore que no lo hiciera, pero entonces me confeso que no lo hacía para demostrar que podía crear una inteligencia artificial, lo quería hacer para desarrollar el hijo que siempre había querido.

Con eso ahora le quedaba claro, Robert siempre quiso un hijo pero ellos se lo impidieron.

-Yo entendí lo que quería hacer, me encanto tanto la idea que decidí que nos fugaríamos los dos juntos y así ambos crearíamos nuestro propio hijo artificial, una familia, a él le gusto la idea, pero él sabía que si lo hacía nadie me vería en mucho tiempo, pero a mi no me importaba, nadie me esperaba, así que lo acepte y ambos nos fugamos haciendo que no hubiésemos existido.

Zane estaba que no podía creerlo, ahora lo entendía todo, la vida de su padre había sido un acto de hechos bastante precederos y crueles, quería crear algo digno y su compañero Zimmer se lo prohibido por tenerle cojones nada mas, le resulto tan dañino esto que se levanto sintiendo que todo se le iba subiendo a la cabeza al no poder asimilarlo.

-Zane, ¿que te pasa? -pregunto Pixal viendo que algo iba mal en él.

Por primera vez ahora sentía que había sido creado por algo, fue creado como la única esperanza de su padre de tener una familia de verdad, Zimmer se lo arruino y no tuvo mas opción que tomar la peor decisión que podría haber tenido, pero había otra cosa que no cuadraba.

-¿Va todo bien? -pregunto Rebecca queriendo entender lo que le sucedía.

-¿Porque mi padre nunca me contó esto? -se cuestiono tímidamente.

-¿Como? -no entendió lo que quería decir.

-¿Porque hizo parecer que nunca tuve una madre? ¿Porque me hizo pensar que solamente me había creado él y nadie mas? ¿Porque hizo todo eso? -critico soltando todas las preguntas que le venían a la cabeza y que apenas entendía porque había sucedido lo que paso.

Rebecca frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco disgustada por lo que tenía que decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería entender porque le habían ocultado la verdad.

-Hay una razón por la que ocurrió todo eso -declaro.

-¿Porque es? -se giro mirando con una expresión solemne.

-Unas semanas antes de que Robert terminase de construirte del todo, tuvimos una discusión de la que ningúno salió ganando -se dispuso a relatar todo el asunto tal y como ocurrió.

HACE ALGÚNOS AÑOS ATRAS

Robert se encontraba sentado en su escritorio teniendo apoyado el brazo sobre su cara al intentar de ocultar su cara de vergüenza, a su lado Rebeca se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado para otro ya que no soportaba lo que le había dicho unos minutos antes.

-¿Porque no quieres que este aquí? -le reprocho-. ¿Es que no me quieres?

-Te quiero Rebecca, siempre te querré, pero fijate en esto -le tiro un periódico al suelo donde se veía una fotografía de Industrias Carrower ardiendo, arriba tenía puesto un titulo que decía: GRAN TRAGEDIA EN EL EDIFICIO DE INDUSTRIAS CARROWER, UN ATENTADO DESTRUYE EL EDIFICIO DEJANDOLO EN LAS RUINAS.

Rebecca lo miro y supo muy bien lo que pensaba al mirar eso.

-¿Sabes quien ha hecho eso? -le pregunto queriendo saber si lo estaba entendiendo.

-Killian -declaro dando a entender que si lo comprendía.

-Así es, Killian Zimmer, el compañero al que trate como a un hijo ha decidido destruir el edificio en el que estuvimos como cinco años trabajando sin parar para desarrollar las mejores invenciones que este nuevo mundo ha visto, ¿sabes porque lo ha hecho?

-No, ¿porque lo ha hecho? -quiso saber lo que iba a decir sobre eso.

-Pues porque esa es la manera que tiene para vengarse por todo el daño que le he hecho, le traicione, le mentí, le deje ahí sin nada, y ahora se ha cabreado tanto que ha decidido destruir todo cuanto habíamos hecho juntos para demostrar que le importa un comino mis sentimientos -se enfureció tanto que acabo tirando todo el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa.

Rebecca se asusto ya que nunca antes lo había visto tan desequilibrado como ahora, había perdido la paciencia de tal manera que no sabía ya como tenía que comportarse en realidad, se llevo de vuelta las manos a la cabeza intentando de tranquilizarse.

-Como no lo pude ver antes -se dijo en voz alta.

-No podías saberlo, tu siempre fuiste amable con él, y aquello hizo que nunca explotase -le aclaro los hechos mientras se juntaba con él para razonarle de frente.

-Y ahora que no estoy ha hecho una locura, como no me di cuenta de que Zimmer tenía esa cara -reprimió sintiéndose culpable por haber provocado ese desastre.

Le apoyo su mano sobre su hombro como para intentar de consolarlo, le disgusto tanto que se la aparto reaccionando de mala manera, Rebecca se volvió a asustar pero no porque se estaba comportando como un completo egoísta, sino porque ahora encima se estaba pasando de la raya.

Alzo la cabeza notando que le había hecho daño a su mujer.

-Perdoname cariño -se disculpo con tono tímido.

-Por dios Robert, no vez lo que te esta pasando -le reprocho agobiada al estar tratando con un hombre del que apenas podía reconocer ahora mismo

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

Rebecca asintió viendo que había perdido la poca cabeza que tenía.

-Has cambiado, a peor -confeso preocupada.

Aquello fue algo que pudo notar, enderezo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado por ver que todo en él había cambiado de una forma poco favorable, suspiro amargamente.

-Antes estabas mas entusiasta, te gustaba lo que hacías, ayudabas a todo el mundo, ahora estas mas pendiente en estar aquí encerrado porque piensas que tu amigo psicopata te encontrara -le puso todos los ejemplos que le hacían entender porque estaba tan pendiente en ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Killian no es un psicopata? -le critico levantándose enfurismado al oír esa acusación.

-Ah no, ¿entonces por que otra razón ha volado el edificio entonces? -objetó sinceramente.

No quería darle la razón, pero en cierto modo la tenía, Killian ya no era el hombre de antes, ya no lo iba a ser siempre, le dolía tanto saber esto que volvió a sentarse mosqueado al reconocer que había estado ayudando a un criminal y que ahora no pararía de seguir matando gente.

-Por favor Robert, entiéndelo, tu no tienes la culpa de esto -le exigió queriendo que cambiase de actitud ya que no soportaba verlo con esa mala sensación de culpa que tenía.

-No, pero de algo así, yo deje que Killian trabajase conmigo, lo acogí, lo trate como a un hijo, pero no era perfecto, así que le dije que iba a construirme uno, eso lo hizo enfadar, se volvió celoso y por eso se chivo, para hacer que solamente quedase él, yo hice que Killian sacase su peor cara, y por eso mismo hay que pararlo -argumento teniendo una hipótesis que solucionaba todas sus cuestiones.

Se levanto sin motivo mientras Rebecca lo miro con ojos desorbitados al no entender nada.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto extrañada mientras se dirigía hacía los cajones del rincón.

Robert abrió los cajones uno por uno como intentando de encontrar algo que no hallaba por ningúna parte, tiro toda la ropa hasta que al final hallo lo que buscaba en el cuarto cajón, en el de los calcetines, era una pequeña memoria plana.

-Aquí esta -dijo aliviado y se junto con Rebecca para que lo viese.

-¿Que es eso? -se extraño al ver eso ya que no lo había visto antes.

-Es una de las invenciones que robe de Zimmer, sabía que estaba planeando algo gordo así que se lo quite para impedir que lograse lo que que tenía pensado hacer -declaro dando a entender que robo uno de los inventos de su compañero y hasta ahora lo había tenido oculto.

-¿Le has robado eso a tu ayudante? -critico insistentemente.

-Antes de que todo se fuese al carajo, me dijo que esto haría cambiar el mundo a mejor, al principio no entendí a que se refería, pero entonces vi sus maquinas y note que estaba construyendo armas, creo que ahora entiendo porque siempre se sentía inferiorizado, quería construir algo para vengarse de aquellos que siempre le atacaban desde pequeño, como no me di cuenta antes -aclaro demostrando que de algúna manera sabía que intentaba de construir algo que mataría a todo el mundo pero hasta ahora no se había percatado de eso.

-¿Y que hará eso?

-No lo se, pero dudo que para hacer que las plantas crezcan mas -opino expresamente.

Se llevo la memoria y se dirigió hacía la cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo robotíco de Zane, le dio la vuelta y le fue quitando la parte externa de la nuca.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto sin entender que le hacía al cuerpo de su futuro hijo.

Inserto la tarjeta en la ranura que había debajo del sistema de cableado, con eso dejaba que al menos estuviese a salvo de cualquiera que intentase apoderarse de ella.

-Zane se ocupara de proteger la memoria -decreto-. Una vez que lo reviva, tendrá esa tarjeta ahí metida sin que se de cuenta, así Zimmer no la encontrara nunca.

-¿Vas a dejar que una memoria que puede tener la habilidad de destruirlo todo quede metida en la nuca de nuestro hijo? ¿Para que?

-Algún dia de estos Zimmer le encontrara, pero Zane aprenderá a defenderse solo, se convertirá en todo un luchador y acabara con Zimmer para evitar que siga matando mas gente, solo así todos nos salvaremos de lo que esta por venir -argumento teniendo un futuro planeado para él.

-¿Que esta por venir? -era incapaz de seguirle la corriente.

-Un enorme cambio, el mundo esta cambiando, y nosotros también, la era de la robotica esta por iniciarse, pero también un cambio monumental, el mundo aún no esta listo para lo que llega, pero Zane lo estará, yo le enseñare todo lo que necesitaba saber para que luego cuando este preparado, pueda terminar lo que yo empece -explicó teniendo la certeza de que Zane se encargaría de acabar con Zimmer y así impedir que consiga crear su plan definitivo.

-¿Vas a dejar que nuestro hijo se convierta en un justiciero? ¿Y que pasa con lo de crear una familia feliz? ¿Es que eso ya no te importa?

Se giro poniéndole una mirada sofocante como de hacerle entender que se equivocaba.

-No me digas que...

-Así es, se que querías que tuviésemos una vida feliz, pero ahora me temo que ya no podemos, yo deje que Killian se volviese peor persona, se pasara el resto de estos años buscándome o intentando de encontrar la forma de repetir la base de la memoria, no puedo dejar que eso pase, así que por eso necesito que Zane crezca para ser lo suficientemente maduro, para que cuando llegue el momento adecuado, pueda detener lo que empeore -se sincero apretándole las manos para dejar claro que ahora ya no podía estar pendiente de eso, había cambiado su futuro.

-¿Pero entonces yo que haré? -cuestiono ella viendo que si él se quedaba para enseñarle, que haría ella entonces si no podía ayudar a su propio hijo.

-Me temo que Rebecca que tu tendrás que alejarte de aquí para siempre -confeso.

Sintió que algo se le estaba clavando en el corazón al oír eso, aquello dejaba claro que se iba a tener que quedar solo con Zane mientras ella se marchaba como si aquí no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Porque haces esto? -le pregunto apoyándole la mano en su mejilla?

-Porque me temo que Zane necesita el ingenio de un padre que le enseñe que la inocencia es solo un primer paso, si tu te quedas aquí, tendrás que cuidarme cuando yo ya no pueda dar mas de mi mismo, Zane podra hacerlo, pero no será suficiente, así que es mejor que intentes buscarte tu vida alejándote de mi porque posiblemente Killian se de cuenta de que aún sigues viva, no parara hasta vengarse de todos nosotros -aclaro hacíendole entender que esto era porque Zane necesitaba crecer de una manera muy poco perjudicial para que así pudiese ser fuerte y disciplinado.

-¿Entonces eso significa que no podré verle? -objetó dudosamente.

-Me temo que no Rebecca, pero te juro que tarde o temprano, él te acabara encontrando, te descubrirá, y ahí le tendrás que hacerle entender la razón de porque ha sucedido todo esto, ¿me lo prometes por favor? -decreto pidiéndole que al menos una parte de Zane supiese cual era su origen.

Rebecca no estaba muy segura de tomar esta opción, pero si era lo que mejor podían hacer para su futuro hijo, entonces no tenía otra que seguir con este plan aunque lo perdiese todo.

-No se si podré soportar esto -opino aguantandose las ganas de no llorar.

-Yo tampoco podré soportarle, pero al menos siempre te tendré aquí -le señalo el corazón que era donde siempre la iba a recordar-. Y aquí.

Metió su mano dentro su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja de música, la fue girando haciendo que se oyese una pequeña música alegre y conmovedora, Rebecca la miro sabiendo que oyendo esa música siempre sentiría que todo iría bien en ella.

-Si en algún momento sientes que estas sola, ten esto a mano, para recordar siempre donde perteneces -aconsejo dandole la caja de música, se la cerro con la mano para que la guardase bien.

Alzo la mirada viendo que le estaba poniendo una mirada de pura compasión.

-Recuérdame siempre, y no olvides, cual es tu cometido ahora -acordo sinceramente.

-Lo recordare siempre -confirmo dispuesta a seguir con su nueva obligación.

Miro la caja una ultima vez sabiendo que eso sería lo ultimo que pudiese tener de él.

DE VUELTA EN TIEMPO ACTUAL

Rebecca alzo la mano mostrando la misma caja de música, se la entrego a Zane para que viese que era la que le había dado exactamente Robert la ultima vez que la vio, la cogío y la miro absorto al ver que ella también tenía una caja de música.

-Cumpliste su palabra -indico Pixal.

-Así es, siempre supe que de alguna manera habría cometido su plan de poder protegernos a todos, te termino de crearte y seguramente espero para que tu estuvieses preparado -reafirmo viendo que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora era lo que ya le había mencionado la anterior vez.

Zane estaba tan absorto en la caja de música que no hacía caso a nadie.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunto poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

Puso una mirada sosiega como de sentirse indignado, metió la mano dentro de su traje donde saco otra caja de música parecida a la que ella tenía, Rebecca la miro observando que él también hizo lo mismo que su padre, la fue girando hasta hacer sonar la misma música.

-No puede ser verdad -dijo desconcertada al ver que tanto él como su padre habían hecho lo mismo, esto no era una coincidencia, esto era un milagro.

-¿Que significa esa música? -pregunto Pixal queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Es una pequeña cancioncilla que su madre le cantaba a Robert de pequeño, es como algo que ha pasado de generación en generación para que todos sepan quienes son en realidad -confeso demostrando que al haber comprado esa música no lo hizo por gusto, lo hizo porque estaba escrito.

-Pero no lo entiendo, yo compre esta caja de música en una pequeña tienda corriente, ¿como es posible que la haya escogido así sin saber lo que era? -se cuestiono al no entender como lo hizo.

-Tu padre seguramente debió de instalarte ese sentimiento para que algún dia tu hicieses lo mismo que él, se aseguro de que fueses su hijo, y así lo hizo -aclaro considerablemente.

Se quedo tan erguido en esa conclusión que se levanto sintiendo que ahora tenía todo tanto sentido que le resultaba demasiado imposible que fuese verdad, pero era cierto en todos los sentidos.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Mi padre me crío para que luego pudiese acabar con Zimmer?

-Así es, pero también te dio al menos la emoción de poder sentirte humano, te dio alegría, humor, tristeza, miedo, todo eso que cualquiera tiene, jamas quizo que fueses un robot, quizo que fueses su hijo perfecto, el que siempre ansío -reafirmo demostrando que su padre nunca quiso hacer esto por cumplir la promesa, quiso para darle una vida que cualquier padre le habría dado a su hijo.

Rebecca se levanto y cogío las manos de Zane como teniendo curiosidad por saber como era.

-He estado mas de treinta años esperando tu llegada, y al final estas -mencionó mirándole con esa expresión de tristeza de demostrar que verdaderamente ansiaba encontrarse con su ansiado hijo.

Zane estaba que no lo podía creer, después de haberse pasado tantos años solos, resultaba que tenía un familiar mas del que nunca supo que existía en realidad, la madre que jamas pensó que tendría, existía de verdad, ahora todo cambiaba para él pero de una forma que jamas pensó que sucedería.

-Doctora Julien -anunció Buckman al otro lado.

-Puede pasar -le permitió meterse en la tienda sin problemas. Asomo la cabeza por la cortina.

-Es Rough, ha sucedido algo -declaro con tono preocupante.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que algo malo pasaba, Zane enderezo la cara dispuesto a descubrir que era lo que ocurría en realidad, ambos nindroides junto con Rebecca salieron siendo acompañados de Buckman y su compañero Sammy, fueron bajando colina abajo hasta encontrarse con el otro grupo que estaba liderado por Rough y compañía.

-¿Que sucede Rough? -pregunto queriendo escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Porque estas con ese robot de ahí? -critico pasando del tema principal.

Zane se aguanto las ganas de no abalanzarse encima de él ya que estaba harto de que lo criticase.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, dime ahora, ¿que es lo que sucede? -recrimino insistentemente.

-Es el taller donde estaba Tuff, ya no esta -declaro Earl.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Sammy.

-Ya no esta, lo han quitado como si no hubiese existido nunca, alguien se lo llevo todo dejando tan solo estas cosas -aclaro honestamente Lonny y todo el grupo fue tirando un par de herramientas, casi todas eran llaves inglesas.

Ambos se sorprendieron al oír eso ya que resultaba demasiado raro.

-¿Y que pasa con el cuerpo de Tuff? -pregunto Buckman.

-También se lo han llevado, era como si quisiesen asegurarse de que nunca hubo nada estacionado ahí en la zona, al final el muy cabron lo ha hecho -opino soberanamente Rough.

-¿Quien lo ha hecho? -pregunto Pixal.

-A ti no te habla -reprocho la mujer obesa de antes.

-Estas personas están bajo mi supervisión, tienen tanto derecho como vosotros para hablar -justifico seriamente Rebecca viendo que no los iban a respetar de ningúna manera.

Ambos hicieron caso pero simplemente por modestia.

-¿Quien ha hecho eso? -pregunto Zane queriendo entenderlo de una vez por todas.

-Se hace llamar Vector Stein, aunque sus amigos lo llaman Papa Oso -confeso Rough.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LAS MONTAÑAS

-Vamos chicos, un poco vamos -insistió un hombre que iba guiando a dos que estaban metidos en una furgoneta blanca, tenían atado por detrás el taller mecánico, lo robaron de su lugar.

Lo fueron arrastrando con toda la fuerza que tenían hasta dejarlo apoyado en un rincón donde se encontraba todo el grupo, estacionaron el coche y se bajaron, era Zarius junto con su hermano, salió campante mientras mostraba una sonrisa indirecta y de pura malicia.

-¿Tuvisteis algún problema? -les pregunto con curiosidad.

-Esos idiotas de la zona minera no tenían ni idea de que nos íbamos a ocupar de llevarnos su taller, son tan tontos que ni siquiera se ocuparon de llevarse el cadaver de su amigo -comento señalando el taller donde se encontraba aún el cadaver de Tuff.

-¿Esta su cuerpo aún dentro? -cuestiono fijándose en el taller.

-Queríamos intentar de tirarlo, pero pensamos que a lo mejor Papa Oso podría tener algúna cosa que hacer con él por si acaso -opino sinceramente el hermano.

-Bien, porque ahora mismo quiere hablar con vosotros -anunció expresamente.

-Nosotros también -indico y entonces ambos se juntaron dándose un golpe de hombro.

-¡Por la gloria de las montañas! -se dijeron mutuamente como acto de saludo honorable.

El otro se marcho y ambos fueron avanzando bajando por la ladera donde se encontraba todo un grupo de hombres armados con mejores armas, iban vestidos de motoristas punkies, con cascos con pinchos, los trajes estaban grafiteados con colores vivos y chillones pero de una forma inverosímil, algúnos hasta iban con mascaras que les hacían parecer unos esqueletos aterradores.

-¿Que sucede con esos ninjas hay abajo? -pregunto el hermano a Zarius.

-No te preocupes Gideon, esos ninjas se no irán hasta que sus amigos vuelvan -opino lógicamente.

-¿Pero no están con Rough y los demás? -critico ese hecho.

-Lo se, pero hasta entonces, nosotros aprovecharemos para dar nuestro golpe final -indico considerando toda esta situación como una forma de atacar al otro bando por sorpresa.

Llegaron a una pequeña parcela donde se encontraba un túnel de una mina custodiada por dos guardias armados, les dejaron pasar sin problemas ya que los conocían, se metieron dentro y fueron recorriendo todo el camino de las minas mientras varios trabajadores vestidos con los uniformes y con las caras manchadas de tierra iban pasando con carros cargados de rocas.

-¿Que es esto? -llamo la atención de un obrero.

Se percato de un obrero que pasaba con su carro y tenía muy poco material dentro.

-Es lo poco que he podido sacar de la sección 9 -mencionó tímidamente.

Agarro un trozo de roca y la aplasto con las manos demostrando que no servía de mucho.

-La sección 9 la dejamos de hacer caso porque no daba buenos materiales, fijate en esto, ¿tu te crees que se puede inventar o construir algo con esto viendo lo fácil que se rompe -le reprocho hacíendole ver la inutilidad de su trabajo al meterse en un lugar donde no tocaba.

-Es que los demás están ocupados con otra cosa -señalo por detrás.

-Los demás hacen lo que nuestro padre les ordena, si tienes algún problema con eso, vete a hacer la puñeta a otra parte porque si no te das cuenta de como funcíonan las cosas aquí entonces largate y no vuelvas -acordo soberanamente para que entendiese que esto no era como él se pensaba.

-De acuerdo señor -reafirmo sintiéndose indignado y se marcho con las rocas.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con desprecio, Gideon escupió en señal de incredulidad mientras su hermano le ponía la mano encima como para que no se pasase de la raya.

-Debemos tener mejor precaución de nuestros hombres -opino sinceramente.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo.

Lo dejaron estar y siguieron recorriendo toda la mina hasta llegar a un conducto enorme, había una entrada donde tenía colocado un cartel donde decía: PAPA OSO, pasaron al interior.

Dentro, se encontraba una sala estrecha pero mas adelante había un hueco por donde se podía ver el exterior de la mina, en el centro se encontraba una silla de piedra redecorada como si fuese un trono medieval, había un hombre sentado pero apenas se notaba excepto por su pica metalizada.

-Padre -le llamo Zairus con un tono discreto.

-Zairus, Gideon, ven aquí -les levanto la mano pidiendo que viniesen con él.

Ambos se acercaron poniendose delante de su padre el Papa Oso, era un hombre viejo con una barba que apenas se notaba, tenía una cicatriz que bajaba desde el ojo hasta tocar la mejilla donde ahí la punta se doblaba por la izquierda.

-Tenemos el taller y el cuerpo de Tuff, ¿quieres hacer algo con eso? -pregunto Gideon.

-Al taller desmanteladlo, a Tuff cortadle la cabeza y ponedla en un pedestal para que todo el mundo lo vea -propuso con tono decidido.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -quiso corroborarlo Zairus.

-Si, por cierto, ¿que ha sucedido con esos ninjas de ahí abajo? -cambio de tema al instante.

-Están bastante distraídos, sus otros dos amigos androides han sido secuestrados por los chicos de Rough sin que se den cuenta, no saben que no van a volver, posiblemente se quedan hasta la noche -comento relatando todo lo que pudieran observar en su momento.

-¿Quieres que los ataquemos por la noche? -propuso el otro.

-Solamente asustadlos, si esos son auténticos ninjas con poderes no quiero que se metan en nuestro territorio, esperad a la noche, creo que tenga una idea que los hará espantar -acordo.

Ambos se rieron soltando una risa descarada al ver que su padre siempre tenían una buena idea.

-Decidme, ¿como son esos androides? -critico ese hecho.

-Son iguales que ellos, el macho es todo plateado y él único que va vestido como ninja, en cambio la chica es un poco mas humana y va con un kimono purpura, no se de donde demonios han salido, pero se comportan prácticamente como unos auténticos seres humanos -opino honestamente.

Carraspeo cruzando sus dedos al estar teniendo una inquisitiva idea.

-¿Se te ocurre algo? -intuyo Zairus viendo su reacción.

-Se me ocurre que en cuanto ataquemos la obra, podríamos hacernos con ellos, capturar su tecnología para saber como funciona -dedujo queriendo apoderarse de los nindroides por la fuerza.

-Pero ningúno de nosotros sabe como operar una maquina de ese tipo, nosotros hemos estado aquí estancados desde hace años, apenas sabe alguien lo que se cuece en la ciudad -critico Gideon sabiendo que nadie estaba preparado para poder apoderarse de ese tipo de tecnología moderna.

-No, pero conozco a la persona perfecta para eso -intuyo teniendo otra idea mucho mas cruel.

EN LA GUARIDA DE ZIMMER

Zimmer se encontraba en la sala principal sentado delante de uno de los paneles mientras iba guiando a todo el resto para que siguiese con el mismo procedimiento, arriba en la pantalla gigante se mostraba un mapa satelital que estaba siendo movido a medida que una cruz roja iba acercando la imagen para ver mas de cerca la zona que estaba apuntando.

A un lado los tres lugartenientes principales de Zimmer le estaban observando indecisos, les preocupaba que se estuviese metiendo demasiado en el asunto ya que esto estaba resultando un poco mas frívolo de lo habitual, no salía de ese panel ni para levantar sus músculos.

-¿Que mosca le ha picado para que se porte así? -critico Clarissa sin estar entendiéndole.

-La ha recordado -opino Paxton 2.0. reconociendo porque se estaba comportando así.

-¿Recordado a quien? -cuestiono Cryptor interesado en esa mención.

-Hace años él decía que una vez tuvo a alguien especial, era muy amigo de ella, pero debido a una cierta cuestión del destino, acabo perdiéndola y se marcho con otro, después de eso nunca mas la volvió a ver, ni siquiera quiso recordarla, hasta ahora -explicó acordándose de una de las pocas cosas que apenas tenía en mente.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que Zimmer estuvo enamorado de alguien? -pregunto ella indecisa al entender por esa historia de que verdaderamente amaba a una mujer.

-Nunca dijo que la amase, pero yo asumo que si -acoto pensativamente.

-Al final no era tan inhumano como él se pensaba -indico Cryptor viendo que después de todo este tiempo que se pasaba criticando al resto de la humanidad por sus errores y ahora resultaba que tenía un pequeño desperfecto que había estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, quien lo iba a decir, hasta los genios malvados necesitan de vez en cuando un poco de amor de una pobre mujer, ¿creéis que era una chica con el mismo coeficiente que él? ¿Porque seguro que de ser así habrían tenido relaciones mientras iban sumando números para dar con el climax final del coito? -objetó incrédulamente Clarissa dando una descarada conclusión.

Zimmer lo estaba escuchando todo y no podía soportarlo mas, no sabían de lo que estaban hablando y encima tampoco entendían porque estaba haciendo todo esto, decidió actuar para cerrarles la boca.

-¡Basta! -protesto tirando la silla contra el suelo de tal manera que los dejo a todos exhaltados al no ver venir esa rabieta descomunal.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado porque veían que ya les iba a sermonear de la peor manera posible.

-¿Sabéis porque en realidad hago esto? -inquirió razonando con ellos de una forma que se notaba perfectamente que estaba ocultando sus ganas de matarlos a todos.

Nadie le contesto, no sabían si era una pregunta retórica o algo parecido.

-¿Sabéis porque hago esto en realidad? -repitió la pregunta pero subiendo aún mas la voz.

-Para vengarse de aquellos que le hicieron daño -objetó Cryptor.

-No, pero no ha estado mal, lo hago porque hace mucho tiempo, un hombre al que conocía, al que considere un padre ejemplar para mi, me la jugo a base de bien, yo confiaba en él, y él confiaba en mi, pero a pesar de todo eso, construyo que ni siquiera a nadie le gustaba, solamente a él, jamas me dijo nada o siquiera haberme dado una pista, no, en vez de eso lo oculto a base de bien, para que así pudiese crear lo que siempre ansío, su hijo perfecto, alguien que no fuese yo, y lo consiguió.

Todos estaban empezando a entender por donde iba su historia en realidad.

-¿Sabéis quien era ese hombre? -objetó poniéndolo en forma de pregunta retórica-. Se hacía llamar Robert Julien, el mejor científico inventor que ha conocido el hombre, aunque claro, que ya nadie se acuerda de él por un cierto motivo, ¿sabéis cual es ese motivo?

-Porque se largo -comento Paxton 2.0.

-Exacto Paxton 2.0., se largo, se hizo desaparecer con todo lo que tenía porque no pudo tolerar una única cosa, que yo fui quien se chivo de que estaba inventando ilegalmente una inteligencia artificial que no estaba permitida inventarse en su momento, a nadie le gustaba esa idea, y a mi tampoco, pero claro, Robert se lo tomo demasiado en serio, tanto que se marcho, dejando todo tras de si para terminar en secreto lo que quería crear, su hizo Zane Julien, el ninja de hielo, ahora mas conocido como el ninja del titanio -se quedo indeciso al terminar en la ultima parte.

Ambos empezaron a entender todo el argumento, pero había algo que no quedaba claro del todo.

-Pero había algo mas en todo eso, no era solamente Robert y Killian, no, era también, Rebecca, éramos tres, ambos la conocimos un buen dia donde un grupo de becarios se nos presentaron en el edificio de Industrias Carrower, ella estaba ahí, y con solamente verla ambos supimos que iba a ser una personal especial, lo fue, pero algo surgió ahí -acoto inquisitivamente.

Lo miraron atentamente ahora viendo que iba a contar la autentica realidad de ese asunto.

-¿Conocéis el dicho ese de: Tres son multitud?

-Si -reafirmaron a la vez.

-Pues, que ese dicho nos hace a dar entender, que no pueden haber tres de por medio, porque con solamente tres hombres, son capaces de crear una situación insostenible, y eso mismo paso, Robert quería a Rebecca, yo también quería a Rebecca, pero Robert se me adelanto, yo no le culpe por eso, en cierto modo tenía razón, yo llegue tarde para eso, aunque estaba bastante claro que jamas lo entendió, él era un poco mas viejo que yo, y yo era demasiado joven e inocente, demasiado para entender que jamas conseguiría lo que quería, quiso intentarlo, pero entonces sucedió.

Se empezo a acercar lentamente mientras ponía una mirada rígida como de intentar de mantener su postura seria para hacerles entender que esto era un asunto personal y era delicado.

-Resulta que Robert se caso con ella, estuvieron juntos durante un año, hasta el dia en que me chive de su invención, se cabreo tanto que decidió marcharse, pero no lo hizo solo, cogío a alguien mas consigo, Rebecca la quería, así que decidió ir con él para que ella pudiese tener un hijo, él hijo artificial que Robert Julien quería, así que hicieron como si yo no hubiese existido para nada, y ahora después de toda esta conversación me pregunto yo: ¿Como puedo estar enamorado de una persona que acabo con los mismos ideales que la persona que me traiciono?

Se quedaron todos con esa observación percatandose de que en realidad se estaban equivocando con lo que se decían, asintieron avergonzados por pensar mal de él.

-Volved todos al trabajo, tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer -ordeno insistentemente para que no cambiasen de tema, hoy ya tenía un dia de mal humor.

-Si señor -reafirmaron convencidos de ello.

Les dio una mirada indirecta y marcho de vuelta al panel cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono, Zimmer se extraño ya que hacía años que no sonaba ese tipo de teléfono colocado encima del panel, ambos se miraron con curiosidad ya que no sabían quien podría llamarles a estas horas.

-Será mejor que conteste señor -propuso sinceramente Paxton 2.0.

Hizo caso de su consejo, se dirigió al panel y pulso el altavoz automático, dejo que hablasen pero no contesto nadie al otro lado, se extraño tanto que decidió hablar él primero.

-Soy Killian Zimmer, identifiquese -exigió rígidamente.

- _Hola señor Zimmer, se que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos usted y yo, pero quisiera comunicarle de que tengo en mi territorio algo que seguramente le interesaría ver_ -se comunico un hombre con una voz persuasiva, hablaba como si intentase de hacerse el interesante.

Zimmer reconoció esa voz, era una que hacía tiempo que no oía.

-Le escucho -se intereso.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Wu se encontraba en lo alto de una pendiente meditando con las piernas cruzadas y alzando sus brazos en señal de tranquilidad, estaba tranquilo imaginandose lo que sería acabo con esta guerra, pero también estaba recordando el dia en que por fin se confeso con Misako y pudo tener lo que siempre había ansiado, su amor ideal.

-¡Hermano! -grito Garmadon desde algún lado.

Aquello lo despertó sacándolo de su trance, se giro y observo que su hermano Garmadon venía directamente hacía él con una mirada de tener una seria conversacíon poco amigable.

-¿Que hiciste con Misako mientras yo no estaba? -rechisto rígidamente.

Ahí entonces le vino un mal presentimiento, le había descubierto.

-¿Como dices hermano? -pregunto disimuladamente.

-No me vengas con esa palabrería de viejo sabio, se muy bien que tu y Misako habéis tenido algo y quiero saber que es, así que dímelo ahora si no quieres ver de vuelta mi lado mas oscuro -protesto Garmadon subiéndose por la pendiente y dirigiendose furtivamente hacía su hermano.

-Garmadon, calmate un momento por favor -intento de persuadirle.

-No me digas que me calme, se que de algúna forma te has aprovechado de mi amabilidad y has utilizado a mi esposa para hacer lo que siempre has querido hacer, acostarte con ella -le señalo justificadamente con el dedo para dejar claro que sabía que algo pasaba.

Wu no podía evitarlo, quería decirle la verdad pero tenía miedo de que al final este acabase enfureciéndose demasiado y no quisiero tenerlo como a un hermano.

-Dime la verdad -le exigió una ultima vez.

-No, porque no hay nada -reafirmo negándose a obedecer esa orden.

Se le quedo mirando con una cara rígida como de hacerse a la idea que ya iba por mal camino.

-Entonces no me dejas otra -decreto y marcho corriendo a abalanzarse encima de él dispuesto a atacarle con la ayuda de su bastón.

Wu lo vio venir y se defendió poniendo su bastón delante suyo para esquivar los golpes, Garmadon le fue atacando usando todas las habilidades que conocía hasta hacer que Wu se cayese y acabase estrellandose contra el suelo de la carretera de tierra, Garmadon dio un fuerte salto dispuesto a aterrizar de una fuerte patada, Wu lo esquivo y se aparto haciendo una voltereta de costado, Garmadon aterrizo chocando su puño contra el suelo y dando una enorme sacudida.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -pregunto Jay sintiendo ese temblor.

-Yo diría que es alguien peleandose -opino sinceramente Ronan.

-Oh dios no -dijo Misako sabiendo que era lo que pasaba, marcho apurada a detenerlo.

Dieron la vuelta y observaron a Garmadon enfrentandose a Wu cuando este apenas podía defenderse, Garmadon era mucho mas fuerte mientras que Wu era demasiado viejo como para poder enfrentarse a él de la manera en que lo hacía.

-Yo confiaba en ti, yo siempre te apreciaba por ver que siempre harías lo correcto, pero ahora ya veo que no, eres incapaz de mantener una promesa y encima haces lo que te da la gana -reprocho Garmadon criticando todo aquello que sentía al descubrir lo que hizo.

-Solamente paso una vez -acoto honestamente.

-Así que ahora lo confiesas -se harto, tiro su bastón a otro lado y se abalanzo encima de él dispuesto a estrangularlo para matarlo del todo ya que le había traicionado.

-¡Wu! -grito Kai al ver que su hermano le estaba apunto de matar.

Todos marcharon corriendo a impedir que se acabasen matando mutuamente, una mitad agarro a Garmadon por los hombros mientras que a Wu lo levantaron con mucho cuidado porque veían que le hizo bastantes daños en la cara y en el cuello.

-Dejadme, lo matare, lo matare -protesto resistiéndose ya que quería seguir asesinándolo.

De pronto se oyó un disparo inadvertido que los sorprendió por completo, era Miles que disparo al aire usando su pistola, se harto de la situación y quiso tranquilizar a todo el grupo.

-Ya basta -protesto poniendose en una posición firme.

Todos se le quedaron mirando viendo que ahora él tomaba el mando de la situación.

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto queriendo resolver la disputa.

-Wu se ha acostado con Misako -declaro Garmadon enfurismado.

Se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, tanto que la mayoría se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Grandísimo cabron -exclamo terriblemente sorprendido Jay al descubrir lo que hizo.

Wu asintió amargado al reconocer la vergüenza de lo que hizo.

-¿Al final lo haz hecho? -objetó sinceramente Lloyd.

Dieron una mirada indirecta al joven niño Garmadon al ver que eso daba a entender que lo sabía.

-¿Tu lo sabías? -pregunto Garmadon queriendo entenderlo.

-Me lo dijo esta misma mañana -confeso sintiéndose él también avergonzado.

-¿Y ni siquiera haz dicho nada? -critico Kai.

-¿Que cojones querías que hiciera? Que soltase a los cuatro vientos que mi tío se ha acostado con mi hombre traicionando la fidelidad de mi padre, ¿es eso? -reprocho asqueado Lloyd ya que no entendía que querían que contase de todo ese asunto si en realidad quería mantenerlo en secreto.

-No, pero al menos... -se quedo Kai indeciso al reconocer que en cierto modo tenía razón y simplemente se estaba quejando por buscar una excusa-, no tengo nada.

Garmadon enderezo su mirada intentando de mantener la compostura de momento.

-Mama -se dirigió expresamente hacía su madre-. ¿Es eso cierto?

Misako no quería decir, no quería darle explicación algúna sobre ese asunto.

-Yo no quería, pero no pude evitarlo, echaba de menos sentir que un hombre me aliviase, y Wu hizo lo que justo necesitaba, pero no me arrepiento por ello -declaro arraigadamente.

-¿Que? -rechistaron sorprendidos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Se que pensáis que posiblemente he sido una zorra al traicionar a mi marido, pero en realidad solamente quiso hacer lo correcto, llevo demasiado tiempo hacíendome la chica solitaria, pero entonces cuando llego la oportunidad, me deje llevar apropósito, jamas pensé que Garmadon volvería, así que me daba igual con quien lo hiciese -se sincero demostrando que solamente quería tener sexo para así sentirse aliviada.

Nadie podía creer lo que decía, resultaba que todo este tiempo había estado aguantandose las ganas de querer sacarse de encima todo esa pasión sexual que se tenía guardada desde hacía tiempo, ni siquiera pensó en algún momento de hacerlo con su ex-marido ya que había vuelto a ser normal, ni por ahí, solamente quería engancharse al primero que se lo concediese.

Nya podía entender ese dolor, se acerco hacía ella viendo que se estaba agobiando que empezo a caerse poniendose de rodillas al no querer reconocer su vergüenza, le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro, ella se giro y la miro con una expresión autocompasiva.

-No tienes porque pensar eso -le aconsejo sinceramente.

Misako no entendió a que venía ese consejo, pero podía entender que de algúna forma podía comprender que en cierto modo esto no resultaba ser tan culpable como parecía en realidad.

-Será mejor que volvamos al Ninja Carrier, se esta haciendo de noche -opino sinceramente Miles sabiendo que después de todo era mejor quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Ayudaron a Misako a levantarse y la acompañaron devuelta al carro blindado, los demás ayudaron a Wu que estaba malherido, se dispusieron a ayudarle con sus heridas ahí mismo, en cambio Garmadon se calmo pero no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza de no saber que hacer ahora, sentía que ya no conocía a la mujer que amaba, era como si estuviese viendo a otra persona, Lloyd se quedo con su padre ya que al menos le haría caso a él de que no intentase hacer otra tontería.

-¿Como puedes afrontar la idea de que tu propio tío se haya liado con tu madre? -pregunto dandose cuenta de que en ningún momento se lo había tomado mal a su pesar.

-Porque no puedo -indico considerablemente.

Garmadon asintió viendo que él era el único que veía algo malo en esto y que era el culpable, pero como podía culparse a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

DE VUELTA EN EL CAMPAMENTO MINERO

La situación parecía haberse calmado con los obreros, ya ningúno les estaba echando una mirada agresiva como de no quererlos tener ahí, Zane se quedo con su madre mientras Pixal se encargaba de reparar en su tienda de campaña al halcón que todavía estaba sin funcionar después del flechazo que le habían dado antes observando por una de las plataformas de las montañas cóncavas que había alrededor de todo el área, podían ver a toda la gente trabajando sin parar, iban almacenando piedras, armas, todo tipo de cosas que hasta ahora no sabía de donde las sacaban, pero lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano, o al menos el tiempo que necesitase para reencontrarse con los suyos.

-¿Como hiciste para llegar hasta aquí? -pregunto viendo que aún no le contó ese hecho.

-Después de haber dejado a tu padre estuve varios años recorriendo todo Ninjago intentando de encontrar un buen lugar donde poder hospedarme, todos los lugares que me encontraban estaban llenos de personas que no querían saber nada de mi, al final no tuve mas opción que irme sola a las montañas donde ahí seguramente podría vivir en paz durante los próximos años -relato demostrando que hizo un largo viaje en solitario para sobrevivir por su propia cuenta.

-¿Y que paso? -intuyo que algo malo sucedió en el camino.

-Digamos que hubo un dia en el que hizo demasiado calor y yo no tenía fuerzas para seguir escalando todo aquello -dirigió la mirada hacía el horizonte que era donde empezaba el trayecto-, me quede sin comida, agua, pensaba que iba a morir, así que después de estar una hora siguiendo el mismo recorrido, acabe por desmayarme al estar deshidratada.

-¿Estuviste casi apunto de morir no? -objetó sinceramente.

-Así es, creía que no lo iba a conseguir, pero entonces una noche alguien me cogío y me llevo hasta aquí, ese era Buckman -señalo al hombre que estaba con el sombrero de vaquero-. Él junto con su compañero Sammy me acogieron, en ningún momento pensaron que era una amenaza, vieron que llevaba las típicas mochilas que cualquier turista tendría, eso me salvo de que no me matasen por espía, me estuvieron cuidado hasta que al final pude recuperarme.

-¿Pero te quedaste?

-Al principio quería irme, intentar de buscar algún lugar tranquilo donde poder construirme una cabaña, pero después de ver que esta gente apenas sabía como montarse su propio hogar, decidí a ayudarles, les enseñe como se fabricaban los ordenadores, como se creaban balas usando pequeños rastros de pólvora, a arreglar vehículos, básicamente he sido una madre para ellos -comento demostrando que había sido de mucha mas ayuda de la que podría haber tenido con Robert.

-Una madre que tiene un hijo construido artificialmente -indico irónicamente.

Aquello hizo que soltase una risotada falsa al ver que en cierto modo tenía razón, Zane se río viendo que ambos tenían mucho en común, aunque resultaba muy poco sabiendo que la madre que nunca había conocido o sabido de su existencia.

-¿Saben acaso que soy tu hijo? -pregunto viendo que después de todas las disputas que habían tenido hasta ahora en ningún momento mencionó nada sobre que era su hijo.

-No, ni que tampoco eres padre del hombre que tuvo como compañero a Killian Zimmer -añadió.

-¿Que hizo exactamente Zimmer con ellos? ¿Porque están tan enfadados con él aparte de saber que ahora es una de las peores personas sobre Ninjago? -critico Zane queriendo entender la historia ya que había algo que se estaba perdiendo y no entendía de lo que era.

Rebecca le costaba hacerse a la idea, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era la verdad.

-Al parecer hace años Zimmer visito este lugar asumiendo ser el jefe de una compañía constructora que quería utilizar los materiales que habían estado excavando los obreros en su momento, hizo un trato en el que consistía que ellos les entregaría parte de sus minerales y las armas que usaban para vender en el exterior y él a cambio les entregaría un grupo de robots que les ayudarían los trabajos mas forzados, estuvieron semanas excavando todo lo que podían hasta que al final hallaron con algo que había mas al fondo.

-La energía fantasma -indico seriamente.

-Zimmer en realidad no quería hacer un trato con ellos, sabía que de algúna manera en el interior de esa mina se encontraba un extraño fluido que era capaz de alterar los elementos a su alrededor, reunió todo lo que pudo de ese material y ahí entonces fue cuando todo se arruino.

-¿Que sucedió? -se dirigió hacía ella con una mirada fría.

-Uno de los obreros quiso hacer un nuevo trato con él, este consistía en que ellos utilizarían el material fantasma para crear una nueva comunidad en la que no tuviesen que seguir haciendo caso de nadie que estuviese por encima de ellos, pero los demás no quisieron esa opción ya que sabían que estarían viviendo en una tiranía, a Zimmer le gusto mas la primera idea y entonces rompió con su parte del trato haciendo que diese su poder a un bando mas entusiasmado con la idea de hacerse con el poder que seguir trabajando de forma mas honrada.

-¿Quien era ese hombre? -pregunto intuyendo de quien podría tratarse.

-Se hacía llamar Vector Stein, era uno de los principales distribuidores de metal de la compañía, al parecer siempre se estaba quejando de que no soportaba la vida en la mina y exigía que le subiesen el sueldo cuando en realidad no tenían mas gastos, siempre quería algo mejor.

-Y al final lo consiguió -indico viendo por donde fue la cosa.

-Después de todo eso empezaron a cuestionarse de si verdaderamente valía la pena hacer un trato con él, pero Vector se lo había pensado antes y reunió a un grupo de gente que verdaderamente pensaba lo mismo que él, se rebelaron contra los capataces y de ahí empezo a una guerra que acabo costando la vida de unos cuantos de los trabajadores, fue tal que al final acabaron volando la mina permitiendo que así no pudiesen volver a tener acceso al interior de la montaña, quedaron atrapados unos cinco hombres ahí dentro, jamas los pudieron sacar.

Dirigió la mirada hacía el fondo que era donde supuestamente se encontraba la mina tapada por las rocas, en un costado se podía ver unas rocas en forma de lapidas con los nombres de los sujetos escritos encima, tenían a unas cuantas flores colocadas a los costados.

-¿Y en todo este tiempo ni siquiera habéis intentado de volarlo o algo parecido? -critico asumiendo que si querían recuperar lo poco que quedaban de esos hombres porque no conseguían abrirlo.

-Eso es decisión de Rough, no mi, todos quisieron intentar de volarlo pero tenían miedo de que al hacerlo pudiesen derrumbar parte de la estructura, así que decidieron no hacer nada ya que no valía la pena, para ellos es una tumba para los cinco que se quedaron atrás -indico demostrando que sabiendo que aquello podría ser un desastre pasaron de ello y lo dejaron estar como estaba.

Carraspeo Zane viendo que todo esto parecía mas complicado de lo que parecía, ahora entendía porque todo estaba tan guardado secretamente, había gente viviendo aquí, nadie se quería ir.

-¿Que paso después con Vector? -asumió que la cosa no terminaba ahí.

-Supuestamente escapo junto con otro grupo y marcharon al otro lado de las montañas, ahí construyeron su propia base donde ahora viven como una comunidad de salvajes que quieren acabar con todos los de aquí para vengarse por lo que paso hace treinta años -señalo dirigiendo la mano por detrás de las cordilleras que se veían mas al fondo de donde estaban ellos.

-¿Pero Zimmer no fue el que lo arruino todo? -critico esa mención.

-Zimmer simplemente le dio a Vector el coraje que necesitaba para mandarlos a todos al frente, mato al capataz que dirigía la compañía y después de eso creo la revuelta que causo la destrucción de la mina, al ver el desastre que monto todos le echaron desterrándole a encontrarse un mejor lugar en otra parte, cogío a su grupo y durante estos últimos 30 años han estado buscando la manera de meterse aquí y matar a Rough y a todo el equipo para vengarse por haberle echado de la mina, y ellos siempre se han asegurado de que nunca entren de ningúna manera -aclaro explícitamente dejando claro que estaban enfrentados con ese otro bando por culpa de su jefe que acabo arruinando el hogar que todos tenían aquí y aquello produjo que tuviesen que buscar la manera de defenderse.

-¿Y tu les ayudas no? -asumió que estaba aquí por eso en realidad.

-Cuando les mostré que tenía habilidades para controlar la tecnología, decidieron darme un hogar donde poder hospedarme a cambio de que yo les proporcionase los materiales necesarios para poder reconstruir la zona obrera y convertirla en una fortaleza impenetrable, solamente los de aquí saben como se entra y se sale, si en algún momento uno de los de Vector entrase por aquí, sería el caos -indico dando a entender que ella era la única que podía ayudarles a salvarse de Vector Stein.

Estaba que no podía creer todo lo que había hecho, se había pasado toda su vida asegurando de que toda esta gente estuviese bien protegida ya que sino todos acababan fatal, pero ella no era así, jamas lo fue, ella trabajaba para los grandes, y aquí parecía estar perdiendo el tiempo tontamente.

-¿Estas bien Zane? -pregunto Rebecca viendo que se quedo indeciso de repente.

Se giro mirándole con una cara autocompasiva y entonces le dijo:

-¿Como hiciste para aguantar todo esto y no saber que a lo mejor nos podría haber pasado algo a los dos? ¿Que habría sucedido si Zimmer nos hubiese encontrado? -le rechisto interrogadamente ya que quería entender como hacía para soportar todo ese dolor y no pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si se hubiese quedado mucho mas tiempo con su padre.

-Robert quiso quedarse a vivir ahí porque sabía que nadie le encontraría, ni siquiera Zimmer, así que por eso te dejo a ti al cargo para que pudieses arreglar lo que el fracaso -comento sincerandose con él para que viese que nunca hubo un momento en el que no intentase de pensar en él.

-¿Lo que el fracaso? -cuestiono ese comentario que parecía sacado de otro tema.

-Robert confiaba en Zimmer, y cuando intento de ayudarle a ser mejor, él le defraudo y se convirtió en algo mucho peor -declaro dando a entender que fue por culpa de Robert que Zimmer se hubiese vuelto en contra suya y por eso hizo todo aquello cuando estaba en la industria.

-¿Que? No, no es así, papa nunca le fallo a Zimmer -le recrimino viendo que se estaba creyendo otra historia que no era la autentica-. Zimmer era un chico celoso al que nunca le trataron, Robert le trato bien pero él hizo lo que se le dio la gana porque se pensaba cualquier cosa, por eso se chivo, era un loco que se creía sus propias fantasías, estaba tan obsesionado con él que cuando descubrió que pretendía crear un hijo lo destruyo para hacer que solo le prestase atención a él.

-Se que Zimmer era alguien que merecía un poco de cariño, pero...

-¿Cariño? ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho Killian Zimmer? Ha estado mas de treinta años matando a gente inocente, a científicos que podrían haber ayudado a perfeccionar el mundo de mejor forma, ha cogido a niños huérfanos y los ha usado para crear sus propias soldados suicidas, ¿sabes acaso lo que hacen -le agarro de los hombros hacíendole frente.

-No -reafirmo sintiéndose agobiada al ver como la confrontaba.

-Los hace volar destruyendo todo lo que hay a su alrededor, esos chicos ni siquiera saben lo que están haciendo, solamente obedecen ordenes, les ha llenado la cabeza de estupidas ideas, y lo peor de todo, es que encima ahora la gente piensa que yo y mis amigos matamos a un agente de policía que estaba justo apunto de jubilarse, y él colmo es que encima él me hizo esto -se levanto el parche mostrando el ojo dañado-. Me disparo en la cara para matarme, para quitármelo todo.

Rebecca se sentía tan triste al oír eso que al final reaccionó mal y acabo sollozando, cayo de rodillas mientras Zane la miraba con una cara compasiva al ver como quedo.

-Oh mama, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, es que aún sigue teniendo esas ganas de matar a Zimmer después de lo que me hizo -se disculpo consolandola al reconocer que se paso de la raya.

-No, tienes razón, Zimmer se paso de la raya, Robert solamente quería tratarlo como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y al final fallo -opino razonadamente.

-¿Papa no tenía hermanos? -critico esa mención.

-No, Robert siempre fue hijo único -admitió, se paso la mano por la cara para quitarse las lagrimas.

-Creo que por eso ahora Zimmer piensa que es mi tío -indico lógicamente.

-¿Como? -se sorprendió al oír eso.

-La primera vez que me encontré con Zimmer, él me dijo que como había estado tanto tiempo trabajando con mi padre, eso lo hacía ser mi tío -aclaro sinceramente.

-Bueno, Zimmer siempre quiso una familia -indico reconociendo que conocía mas a Zimmer que cualquier otra persona, se levanto poniendose de vuelta de pie-. Pero él no es nuestra familia.

-No, no lo es, jamas lo será, para mi ese hombre esta muerto -objetó Zane acorde a esa idea.

Rebecca asintió viendo que después de todo este tiempo, Zimmer se había vuelto peor de lo que parecía, ya no sabía quien era aquel hombre que una vez considero un amigo, pero de una cosa estaba clara, no iba a dejar que le siguiese haciendo mas daño. De pronto se percato de algo que no se había dado cuenta hace un momento, había dicho lo que no creía que acabase diciendo.

-¿Me has llamado mama? -pregunto.

-¿Como? -no entendió a que se refería.

-Apenas me conoces y ya me consideras una mama -indico expresamente.

Zane se dio cuenta de eso y se sintió un poco avergonzado al reconocerlo.

-Se que parece raro, pero, se que de algúna forma eres mi madre, Robert confío en ti, siempre lo hizo, y ahora me parece que entiendo porque -comento demostrando que a pesar de que nunca la había conocido, ya sentía que verdaderamente era parte de la familia.

Rebecca sonrío plácidamente y la abrazo sabiendo que podía confiar en él como un autentico hijo, Zane se sintió un poco raro al tenerla ahí, pero ahora que sabía que tenía a alguien mas, necesitaba aprovecharlo, la abrazo sintiéndose halagado por ver que verdaderamente tenía una madre.

Justo en ese momento llego Pixal teniendo en sus brazos el halcón reparado, pudo ver como Zane abrazaba a Rebecca, con eso podía entender que la acepto como una madre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco tenía una madre, solamente tenía a Cyrus, su creador, su dueño, su padre, jamas tendría lo mismo que ahora tenía Zane.

El nindroide se percato de que tenía delante a su ex-novia mirándolos a los dos con una cara inexpresiva, se separaron viendo que ahora necesitaban hablar con ella.

-Lo he reparado -mencionó ella enseñándole el halcón.

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió y marcho para ver como estaba.

Se junto con ella y entonces Pixal lo encendió, los ojos del halcón se encendieron mostrando ese color azul digital, luego se movió batiendo sus alas, Zane se entusiasmo y entonces el halcón se levanto poniendose encima de su hombro como hacía siempre.

-Parece que al final Robert te construyo tu mascota -opino Rebecca acercandose para tocarlo.

-¿Tu sabías que también iba a construirle? -inquirió asumiendo que conocía su existencia.

-Así es, Robert siempre lo tenía todo preparado, nunca se le escapaba una -indico sinceramente.

El halcón batió sus alas de vuelta y se puso encima del hombro de Rebecca, a ella también la conocía de algúna manera, le toco la cabeza y se quedo relajado.

-¿Como haces para que te reconozca? -cuestiono Pixal ese hecho.

-Tiene metido un escáner que le permite reconocer cuales son sus dueños o al menos alguien que haya sido amable con él -confeso demostrando que así era como reconocía a los que había visto en algún momento anterior determinado.

-Vaya, debe de haberlo sabido entonces podría haberme dado un poco menos de trabajo -opino sarcásticamente y aquello hizo que ambos se riesen al ver lo bueno que sonaba.

De pronto escucharon un sonido que venía de mas abajo, se extrañaron y asomaron la cabeza por el borde observando que la gente que iba corriendo de un lado para otro pero la mayoría iban en una misma dirección, todos tenían una mirada de soslayo como de estar completamente deprimidos.

-¿Adonde van? -critico Pixal sin entender que pasaba ahora con ellos.

Todos siguieron avanzando hasta ver que por ahí pasaba Buckman con los demás.

-Buckman, ¿que sucede? -le pregunto llamando su atención.

-Nos vamos a reunir en el centro para hacer un funeral con Tuff -anunció.

-¿Pero si no hay cadaver? -objetó expresamente.

-No lo se, pero es lo que hay, tenemos que hacerlo por él -indico sinceramente.

-Ah, bueno, dame un rato que ahora voy -aviso decidida a ir.

-De acuerdo -confirmo y se marcho siguiendo el camino con los demás.

-Parece que hoy no va a ser una noche tranquila -comento con tono escéptico.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Que van a hacer? -critico Zane asumiendo que no iban a hacer un funeral normal.

-Resulta que durante los últimos años cada vez que uno de ellos ha fallecido, celebran su funeral haciendo una hoguera en donde queman el cadaver, pero ahora que no hay cadaver, no se muy bien que es lo harán -declaro sintiendo algo de lastima por ver que no iban a poder hacerlo como siempre lo hacían habitualmente, suspiro sintiéndose desilusionada con eso.

-No te preocupes Rebecca, haremos que valga la pena -consolo Zane poniéndole el brazo en su hombro para que no se sintiese tan decepcionada.

-Es bueno saber de que Robert te dio algo de educación -objetó metafóricamente.

-Eso en realidad me lo enseño mi sensei -rectifico esa mención.

Le miro con una cara indirecta al no entender a que se refería con eso.

-Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte -indico irónicamente y entonces marcho acompañando a su madre mientras por detrás tenía a Pixal siguiendo mientras ponía una cara de soslayo.

Fueron bajando de la plataforma y mientras hacían eso, Rebecca podía darse cuenta de aquella chica con la que había venido estaba muy pendiente de él, de algúna forma sentía que aquella androide no era una amiga sino mas bien una novia, quiso saberlo de él.

-Oye Zane, ¿quien es exactamente esa androide que viene contigo? -le pregunto con un tono susurrado porque no quería que le oyese lo que le iba a decir.

-Ella es Pixal, fue creada por otro famoso científico que hay en Ninjago ahora, es un amigo mío, ¿te suena el nombre de Cyrus Borg?

-La verdad es que me he pasado tanto tiempo aquí metida que no he oído y ni he visto nada, ni siquiera la televisión -confeso dando a entender que no sabía nada durante estos últimos años.

-Bueno, seguro que te gustara conocerlo -acordo teniendo una idea.

-¿Y has estado con ella durante todos estos años?

-Solo durante los tres últimos, ella ha sido una de las pocas personas que me ha apoyado en todo lo relativo con este asunto, si no fuese por ella ahora no estaría aquí mismo como lo que soy -comento demostrando que Pixal era mucho mas especial de lo que se imaginaba en realidad.

-¿Pero la quieres no? -objetó, quería que lo reconociese.

-La quiero, pero... -se detuvo al acordarse de que estaban separados.

-¿Que pasa cariño? ¿Sucede algo? -le consolo viendo que parecía estar ocultando algo.

-Hace unos días, tuvimos una cierta discusión, nos peleamos y yo no estaba muy por la labor, así que ella no tuvo mas opción que hacer que nuestra relación terminase ahí mismo -confeso comentándole ese asunto ya que también tenía que saberlo antes de que empezase a sacar conclusiones precipitadas por lo que parecía a simple vista.

-Oh, vaya -dijo disgustada al ver que justo cuando pensaba que el hijo al que nunca conoció se había conseguido una novia, la había perdido tristemente.

-Pero estamos intentando de volver de vuelta, antes estaba un poco enfurruñado por lo que me hizo Zimmer en el ojo y eso me afecto bastante, pero te prometo que tarde o temprano acabaremos arreglando nuestras diferencias y podremos volver a lo que estábamos -aclaro honestamente.

-Ah bueno, tomate tu tiempo cariño, no cometas un error, no vale la pena perderla así -advirtió aconsejándole que se lo pensase detenidamente ya que ella era algo valioso.

-Lo se, lo se -reafirmo pensativa al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, no podía perderla por esto, no después de todo por lo que había pasado, ella era su mayor beneficio que le podía dar algo de humanidad si es que conseguía recuperarla antes de que Zimmer se la arrebatase del todo.

AL OTRO LADO DE LAS MONTAÑAS

Vector Stein se encontraba parado delante de una cruz de madera donde se encontraba el cuerpo moribundo de Tuff, a su lado se encontraban sus hijos, tenían agarrados unas antorchas encendidas, las iban a tirar contra la cruz como haciendo un funeral medieval, toda la gente de Vector se encontraba a su alrededor observando la ceremonia que iban a hacer, llevaban puestos sus trajes de motociclistas e iban armados con todo tipo de armas que producían un daño enorme.

-Por la orden que se me ha concedido, tu, Tuff Barkley, serás incinerado para perdonar tu insolencia y lealtad hacía esos enemigos a los que consideras como amigos, que tus pecados sean perdonados en el mas allá y que tu alma nunca pase al otro lado -dictamino Vector con un tono sereno.

Dirigió una mirada hacía sus hijos y entonces ambos tiraron las antorchas encima de la paja que había alrededor de la cruz, la paja se quemo y esta se expandió hasta llegar a la cruz de madera, el cuerpo de Tuff estaba todo lleno de sangre y de moratones como de haber sido golpeado mas de una sola vez, todos miraron con una expresión unánime como ese cuerpo se estaba quemaba.

Vector se enderezo y entonces aplaudió seguido de sus hijos y los demás miembros de su equipo, algúnos vitoreaban como festejando que alguien del otro bando acababa de morir y ahora su cuerpo estaba siendo incinerado de una forma muy poco común.

-Venga chicos, que tengo hambre -ordeno burlonamente Vector.

Todos se rieron y entonces marcharon hacía otro rincón en donde se encontraban una serie de mesas de madera donde habían puestos unos platos de cerámica con algunos trozos de chorizo de cerdo, había un carnicero cortando las carne de un cerdo muerto puesto a la barbacoa.

Vector se puso en el extremo norte de la primera mesa, se coloco una servilleta por debajo del pantalón y entonces le sirvieron el trozo mas grande que había, asintió conforme con eso.

-¿He hecho un muy buen trabajo papa? -pregunto Zairus sentándose a su lado.

-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, pero la cosa no ha acabado, esos ninjas siguen ahí abajo esperando a sus otros amigos, todavía ni siquiera se han enterado de que no van a volver -indico señalando que todavía quedaba una cosa pendiente por hacer.

-¿Pero iremos a por ellos? -objetó Gideon desesperado por querer coger a los ninjas.

-Lo haremos, en cuanto tengan la guardia baja iremos a por ellos y les aterrorizaremos para obligaros a que se vayan -indico considerablemente, corto un trozo del chorizo y se lo comió.

-¿Pero y que pasa con sus compañeros robots? -critico Zairus sabiendo que esos ninjas eran lo suficientemente listos para saber que no abandonarían a sus compañeros-. No se irán a menos que vayan donde están los otros y ahí tendremos un problema.

-No os preocupéis, para eso he hecho esa llamada -anunció expresamente.

-¿Tu crees que ese hombre nos ayudara?

-Ya me ayudo a mi antes en el pasado, gracias a eso pudimos encontrar este lugar y crearnos nuestro propio hogar, a la espera de que pudiésemos recuperar lo que nos pertenece -aclaro sosteniendo ambas palmas para dar una sensación de pura seriedad.

-Para recuperar lo que a ti te pertenece -rectifico Gideon.

-¿Como dices? -le miro con un ojo fruncido su hermano al ver lo que dijo.

-Antes de que nosotros naciéramos, solo esta vez junto con el resto de la gente, así que en realidad no puede ser cosa nuestra cuando en realidad tu eres el que mas lo desea -le aclaro objetivamente hacíendole ver que en realidad se equivocaba en una cosa al hacer ese comentario.

-¿Porque has tenido que decir eso? -le reprocho al pasarse de la raya.

-No espera, haz caso a tu hermano, en cierto modo tiene razón -apaciguo Vector tomándoselo de mejor forma, Zairus se acomodo viendo que al final su hermano pequeño tenía ahora la palabra.

¿Que dices padre? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Si, antes de que vosotros nacieseis solamente estaba yo, vivía con ellos, pero no con los mismos ideales, me pase años aguantándolos creyendo que esto podría ser un buen lugar para vivir, pero yo no quería eso, entonces llego ese sujeto, ese supuesto inventor que dijo que nos ayudaría, cuando en realidad quería a alguien en quien confiar, y ese fui yo, yo fui quien hizo un trato con él haciendo que todo el mundo se uniese a mi, con eso conseguí lo que mas quería, una rebelión -relato su historia contandola desde otro punto de vista mucho mas personal.

-Pero te expulsaron -añadió sinceramente.

Zairus le siguió echando aquella mala cara al ver que decía mas de lo que pensaba.

-¿Que? -rechisto sin entender porque le daba tanta molestia.

-Me expulsaron junto con todo el resto, pero jure que algún dia volvería y tendría lo que se me debía, me vengaría de aquellos que me echaron, juntos -agarro a ambos hijos y los puso contra él para que escuchasen lo que les tenía que decir-, crearemos un nuevo hogar.

Ambos se miraron entusiasmados y entonces soltaron una risa irónica al ver lo bueno que era.

-Terminemos de comer y luego iremos a por esos supuestos ninjas, ya es hora de enseñarles quienes son los auténticos amos de estas colinas -acordo con tono decidido, luego se llevo a la boca un trozo de chorizo y se puso a reír de una forma maliciosa.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los ninjas habían encendido una hoguera en un pequeño hueco de tierra que había al lado del trayecto, cogíeron las sobras de comida que les quedaban y lo usaron para crearse al menos una pequeña comilona que les pudiese servir de ayuda por un rato, ambos estaban amorronados debido a que ansiaban saber que les había pasado a Zane y Pixal, no sabían nada de ellos desde la mitad del dia y eso de que ya era casi de noche, apenas estaba oscureciendo y ya se veía una enorme luna iluminando parte del cielo, apenas se hablaban excepto que algúnos gemían asqueados por la comida, no era lo mejor que habían probado pero al menos era lo mejor que podían comer ahora.

-La comida de Puerto Pirata estaba mejor -opino Ronan escupiendo el trozo que se llevo a la boca.

-Ten al menos un poco de educación, que aquí hay mujeres -aviso seriamente Cole.

-Gracias por nada Cole -agradeció sinceramente Skylar viendo que al menos era educado.

-¿Porque siempre eres tu el que reciba mas de las mujeres que todos los demás? -critico Jay.

-Pues porque al menos yo entiendo a las mujeres, no como tu, que te abalanzas contra todas las mujeres que se te ponen por delante -le aclaro de una forma severa.

Aquello hizo que Nya sintiese como si en realidad ella fuese otra chica mas a la que cualquiera pudiese estar persuadiendo al igual que como todo el mundo.

-¿Que estas intentando de decir con eso? -pregunto interrogadamente.

-Nada -reafirmo negando su comentario, se dio un trago de una botella de agua.

-No, en serio, estas intentando de insinuar algo, dímelo, ¿que es? -le exigió que se lo aclarase.

-Chicos, por favor, calmémonos un momento -insistió Kai queriendo persuadir a los dos.

-No me digas que me calme porque se muy bien que me esta haciendo ver como un idiota -le reprocho señalándole injustamente con el dedo.

-¿De que sirve de que te llame idiota si ya lo eres? -insinuó incrédulamente.

-Te mato -alzo su mano volviendose eléctrica.

-Y yo a ti también -alzo él también su mano haciendo que un par de rocas se materializasen a su alrededor, ambos empezaron a ir dando vueltas con ganas de enfrentarse mutuamente.

-Chicos, parad ya -protesto Kai queriendo que se detuviesen al ver lo que hacían-. Os estáis comportando como unos niños pequeños, parad ya.

-No, déjalos, quiero saber como acaba esto -permitió Ronan dejandose que se matasen mutuamente.

-No, quiero saber lo que piensa este tío -se negó rotundamente.

-Este tío tiene nombre para que lo sepas -le empezo a seguir con la discusión.

-Ya esta, me canse de ti -se harto y le lanzo parte de sus descargas eléctricas de antes.

Cole lo esquivo poniendose de costado y entonces le lanzo las piedras, Jay lo esquivo también doblando su espalda, las piedras impactaron contra el Ninja Carrier abollándolo hacía dentro.

-Oh oh -dijo alarmado Cole al ver lo que hizo.

-Eso me parece que no es bueno -exclamo irónicamente Ronan al respecto.

-Pero venga, fijaos lo que le habéis hecho, si ya no teníamos suficiente con poder inflar las ruedas ahora encima lo habéis abollado mas de la cuenta, oh, es imposible tratar con vosotros -replico Nya asqueada al ver que ya habían dañado su vehículo mas de la cuenta.

-A sido culpa suya -se señalaron mutuamente echándose la culpa de todo.

-Basta, la culpa la tenéis los dos, lleváis peleándoos desde que Jay descubrió que Nya amaba mas a Cole y aquello parece que os ha sentado mas mal que otra cosa, así que será mejor que nos calmemos y pensemos en otra cosa porque esto me parece que no nos lleva por buen camino -reprocho Kai dejándoles claro que esto era una chorrada que no servía para nada.

Ambos se miraron autocompasivamente y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, se estaban comportando como unos críos en un momento en el que no tocaba, cambiaron su expresión a una de tristeza y entonces la bajaron en señal de vergüenza.

-Perdoname -se disculpo sinceramente Jay.

-No, perdoname a mi, siento haberte llamado idiota -se disculpo Cole sintiéndose avergonzado.

-¿Entonces lo reconoces? -volvió otra vez con lo mismo.

-Tío, para ya -le rechisto viendo que seguía sin motivo.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre, nunca paro con esto y... -se quedo indeciso al darse cuenta de la razón por la que se sentía tan mal en realidad-, es que echo de menos a Zane y a Pixal.

-Todos nosotros también, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, puede que tengamos poderes, pero estamos indefensos aquí ante vaya a saber que -opino honestamente Kai sabiendo que esto no era seguro ni siquiera en estas circunstancias.

-¿Donde están Lloyd, Miles y los tres viejos? -pregunto Skylar percatandose de que faltaba gente.

-Se han ido al otro lado a poder discutir el asunto de esta tarde, parece que el pobre no quiere ver a todo su familia matandose el uno al otro sin que él lo pueda solucionar pacíficamente -aclaro Ronan relatándolo de una forma mas expresiva para que lo entendiesen.

Los cinco se habían reunido en un claro cerca del trayecto, habían formado un circulo alrededor y teniendo una vela hecha de tierra solida y con una pequeña flama en medio para dar luz, Lloyd era el intermediario del asunto ya que quería terminar con este problema, tenía a su lado a Miles para que le ayudase ya que sabía que si a él no le iban a hacer caso al menos a un agente de policía experimentado podría hacerlo mas fácil.

Ambos se estaban dando una seria de miradas poco convincentes, se notaba que ningúno de los tres tenía ganas de hablarse entre si y era por una buena razón, Wu asintió profundamente mientras Garmadon le echaba una expresión de pura bronca ya que le seguía guardando rencor.

-Escuchadme bien, se que ninguno de nosotros quiere esto, pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos seguir trabajando en equipo, ¿entendido? -profundizo sinceramente Lloyd.

Nadie contesto, se aguantaban las ganas de no querer explotar para quejarse.

-Como se que nadie va a cooperar, he decidido traer a Miles para que me ayude con esto, gracias Miles por haber venido a solucionar este problema -señalo expresamente al compañero agente.

-Lo que sea por el equipo -acoto dispuesto a ayudarlo, tosió y entonces dijo-: Se que vosotros dos tenéis ganas de matarlos por ella, pero Misako esta sufriendo por esto y no le gusta.

Ambos la miraron y podían notar aquella cara ofuscada como de sentirse indignada por haber causado este lío, se aguanta las ganas de no llorar para no verse mas avergonzada todavía.

-Escuchadme bien, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero se muy bien tratar con la gente desde hace bastante tiempo, y se muy bien como razonar asuntos como estos, así que entonces he decidido hacer una cosa -declaro y entonces saco su arma delante de todos.

Se le quedaron mirando de reojo al ver lo que hacía, saco todas las balas que le quedaban, excepto una, giro el gatillo haciendo que fuese imposible saber cual donde se encontraba la bala, la dejo apoyada en el medio del circulo y quito la vela teniéndola, ambos se cuestionaron que pretendía hacer con eso aunque viendo como estaba la cosa era bastante fácil asumir de que se trataba.

-Esa arma tiene una bala, lo que significa que uno de los dos puede cogerla y cargarse al otro para vengarse por lo que hizo o por quedarse aliviado de tantos problemas -aclaro dando a entender que les preparo un juego de ruleta rusa apropósito como solución.

-Eso es una locura -reprocho Garmadon negándose a tomar esa opción.

-Puede ser, pero si uno de los dos quiere conquistar el corazón de Misako, entonces este es su momento para dejarlo bien claro, coged la pistola, pero recordad que solo hay una bala -reafirmo dejando claro que era eso o nada.

No sabían que hacer, esta situación era bastante atemorizante, ningúno de los dos era capaz de hacerlo, pero teniendo ahí la pistola y con una sola bala era como una oportunidad que a ningúno de los dos se le podía escapar, se pusieron nerviosos golpeteandose los dedos contra el suelo.

-Lloyd, ¿tu no nos quieres hacer esto verdad? -pregunto sinceramente Wu.

-No, pero tampoco quiero ver a mi familia peleandose los uno a los otros de esta forma tan tonta -indico tomándoselo como una gran consideración.

Ahora la cosa estaba bastante claro, ambos dos tenían que resolver sus diferencias con usando esa arma para que uno de los le disparase al otro, pero verdaderamente quería que se matasen o simplemente esta era una prueba para poder demostrar que ningúno era capaz de matar al otro por una mujer, porque de eso ya habían pasado bastante tiempo.

-No os meto prisa, pero uno de los dos tiene que coger esa arma le guste o no -aviso seriamente Miles dejando claro que era esto o nada mas.

Cada vez se estaban poniendo mas nerviosos al no saber como afrontar esa prueba, querían hacerlo pero tampoco tenían la voluntad para cometerlo, los dos se miraban como dispuestos a cogerla en el momento mas indicado cuando de pronto Misako la cogío antes que ellos.

Se puso el arma contra la cabeza dispuesta a dispararse.

-Misako, ¿que estas haciendo? -critico Garmadon viendo lo que hacía su ex-mujer.

-No soporto esta idea de que ambos os tenéis peleando por mi, así que es mejor que acabe yo con mi vida antes de que lo hagáis vosotros si es que a lo mejor este asunto puede terminar de una vez por todas -declaro dispuesta a dispararse ya que estaba harta de esta absurda rivalidad.

-¡No! -suplicaron ambos queriendo que no lo hiciera pero ya era tarde.

Misako disparo pero no salió nada, en ese lugar no estaba la bala, ambos se aliviaron pero aterrados por saber que Misako pudo ser capaz de dispararse sin importarle siquiera lo que los otros pensasen.

-Creo que esto ya esta bien por ahora -acoto Miles finalizando la prueba.

Misako le devolvió el arma mientras los otros dos se quedaban patidifusos al ver que casi estaban apunto de ver como la mujer que ambos amaban se suicida de una forma bastante tonta.

-Que os quede muy claro a los dos, puede que ahora mismo no este en ningúna relación oficial, pero eso no significa que podáis hacer conmigo o por mi lo que os de la gana, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente Misako dejando claro que no iba a permitir ningún acto de violencia mas a causa de que todos estén muy pendientes de ella en lo mas mínimo.

-Si -reafirmaron teniendo el mismo problema emocional.

Misako asintió sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que hizo, Lloyd la acompaño de vuelta al Ninja Carrier mientras Miles se les quedaba mirando con una cara de resignación.

-Será mejor que os levantéis, pronto va a ser mucho frío -aviso expresamente.

-Ya vamos -anunció Wu.

Miles los dejo sin problema algúno asumiendo que volverían con los demás, se llevo la vela consigo y se dio la vuelta yendo junto con Lloyd y Misako.

Los dos se encontraban en una situación en la que apenas sabían que hacer al respecto, este asunto les había hecho entender bastantes cosas, pero ahora dandose cuenta de que ambos cometieron un cierto error en particular, les resultaba demasiado conflictivo.

-¿Sabes? Yo ni siquiera intente de decirle que pensaba aprovecharme de ella como para intentar de sustituirte -comento Wu hacíendole entender que no era como él se pensaba.

-¿Ah no? -dirigió la mirada hacía su hermano interesado en lo que decía.

-No, yo solamente quería darle a Misako al menos un poco de satisfacción, hacerle olvidar que estábamos con ese loco científico que es Zimmer, los ninjas habían vuelto tras ver como ahora todo el mundo les culpaba por la muerte del agente Waters, ella estaba patidifusa con esto, yo no sabía que hacer tampoco así que reaccioné dandole aquello que mas necesitaba, pero jamas pensé que en realidad lo hizo simplemente para poder aliviarse del dolor que era no poder estar contigo en primer lugar -relato demostrando que todo esto lo había hecho para darle a Misako al menos un poco de vitalidad y olvidarse de que estaban en plena guerra abierta con un mortal enemigo.

Ahí Garmadon pudo entenderlo, en cierto modo tenía razón, había hecho bien, pero eso de tener que acostarse con su mujer sabiendo que dentro de poco acabaría él volviendo, no era una opción bastante poco apetecible a la que hacerse a la idea.

-Siento que haya tenido que traicionar tu confianza -se disculpo sinceramente.

-No, no tienes nada de lo que disculparte, hiciste bien, pero tener sexo con mi ex-mujer, no quiero volver a verlo de vuelta, ¿entendido? -pidió estrictamente.

-Solo fue una vez, y con eso me resulta mas que suficiente -confirmo decidido a no volver a hacerlo nunca mas, solo por él.

Ambos asintieron abrumados al no saber que hacer ahora, estaban los dos en la oscuridad de un valle remoto, hostil y alejados de toda civilización conocida.

-¿Volvemos con los demás? -propuso viendo que no había otra que hacer.

-Si -afirmo decidido y ambos se levantaron.

Se pusieron de frente mutuamente y se miraron como queriendo saber si iban a cumplir con las obligaciones que dejo Misako al respecto sobre ellos.

-¿Podrás aguantar que ahora yo haya vuelto y que Misako vuelva a estar conmigo cuando este preparada para afrontar una nueva relación en familia? -pregunto por corroborarlo.

-Aguantar, lo tendré en cuenta -reafirmo dejando claro que no lo iba a cumplir porque se lo hubiesen obligado, lo iba a cumplir porque estaba en su derecho a tenérselo como algo personal.

-Bien -lo acepto y entonces lo abrazo de una forma inesperada, Wu se sintió extrañado al ver que después de todos estos años su hermano lo abrazase por fin-. No volvamos a pelearnos mas.

-No lo haremos, hermano -confirmo dandole palmadas por detrás, ya no le odiaba, ahora se sentía mas entusiasmado de su presencia de lo que estaba antes cuando volvió a ser normal.

Ambos se separaron y entonces hicieron todo su mismo recorrido.

-Por cierto, ¿cuando lo hiciste con Misako? ¿Acaso ella dijo algo sobre si yo lo hacía bien o...

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos estar -pidió sinceramente Wu viendo que ahora se pasaba.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin rechistar.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Todo el grupo de la zona minera se encontraba delante de un altar hecho con estacas de madera y algunas tablas, en el centro se encontraba una foto de Tuff con él sonriente y alzando su gorra, todo el mundo miraba atónito el altar, verdaderamente echaban de menos el hombre, Zane, Rebecca y Pixal se encontraban delante observando fijamente el funeral que habían hecho.

-¿Has visto esto muchas veces? -pregunto Zane con curiosidad.

-He pasado por esta situación como una docena de veces, pero nunca en la que no hubiese un cuerpo -declaro dando a entender que ahora esto le resultaba distinto.

Uno de los obreros puso un pequeño taburete y de ahí Earl se coloco encima, se aseguro de que estaba bien equilibrado y entonces el mismo hombre le paso un micrófono, lo golpeteo y dijo:

-Hola, ¿se me escucha? -probo de ver si funcionaba, se le notaba la acústica vibratoria.

-Se te escucha tío -vacilo Sammy llamando la atención.

Aquello hizo que todos se riesen al ver lo absurdo que sonaba.

-Muy buena Sammy -le señalo agradeciéndole con el dedo, él también se río.

Todos escucharon atentamente lo que tuviese ya que les parecía importante. Earl asintió nervioso, no sabía que decir, miro a ambas partes hasta dirigirse hacía Rough, este le indico afirmando con la mirada que lo hiciese sin problema, al final se decidió y entonces dijo:

-Nunca es fácil despedirse de un amigo, sobretodo de uno al que conoces durante mucho tiempo, todos lo vivimos eso hace años, pero jamas pensé que acabaríamos viviendo este dia, el dia en que tuviésemos que despedir a alguien por morirse no a causa de nuestros enemigos, sino por acabar muerto al ingerir algo que no debía -explicó sincerandose Earl intentando de mostrar su mas mínimo pesamen al haber perdido a su amigo de una manera que jamas había previsto.

Todos acontecieron poniendo una mirada de tristeza al poder entenderle, Zane lo estaba viendo y podía entender que verdaderamente lo consideraba un amigo, él también consideraba a los suyos, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que ellos eran su familia, la familia que siempre tuvo, pero ahora con Rebecca, sentía que tenía mas de lo que podía permitirse, se giro y entonces observo que alguien le miraba de una manera amenazante, veía que entre la multitud se encontraba aquel niño que antes le había tirado una piedra en la cabeza, ese que se hacía llamar Joshy, estaba ahí mismo mirándole con la misma expresión de esta mañana, no entendía porque pero le tenía manía por algo que parecía que no le gustaba de él, intento de no hacerle caso ya que le daba mal rollo.

-¿Quien es ese niño de ahí? ¿Porque me tiene tanta manía? -pregunto dirigiendose a Rebecca para poder entender la razón de todo ese odio hacía las maquinas.

-Ese es Joshy, al parecer su abuelo fue uno de los obreros que murieron durante el ataque en la mina, su padre le ha metido ideas en la cabeza de que todos los robots son malos y no hacen otra cosa que hacer matar gente al no sentir emociones -confeso dando a entender que ese niño estaba mal a causa de haber perdido a un familia de la manera mas obvia que podía haber en este lugar.

-¿Quien es su padre y quien le ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza? -critico Pixal.

-Él -señalo dirigiendo la mirada a Rough, ese era su padre.

-Justo tenía que ser el hijo del jefe -objetó incrédulamente.

-Joshy nunca ha sido así, antes era un poco mas amable, pero ahora que ha aprendido a madurar, ahora tiene esa faceta rebelde que tiene todos los adolescentes a su edad -comento sinceramente.

-¿Pues porque se las tiene tomadas conmigo? ¿Que le he hecho yo?

-Digamos que ser una maquina -dijo Lonny apareciendo a su lado, había escuchado toda la conversacíon, se intereso por saber lo que pensaban sobre ese tema-. Eso es lo que pasa.

-Le disparaste a mi halcón -reprocho Zane acordándose de que él le electrocuto.

-Pues disculpa, ¿que querías que hiciese? Pensaba que era uno de esos drones espía de ahora, tenía que asegurarme de que no hubiese ningún cabo suelto -repercuto descaradamente.

-¿Tu mucho respeto no le tienes a las maquinas verdad? -insinuó.

-Si que le tengo, pero solamente a eso -alzo la mirada en dirección a un cuervo que iba bajando sobre ellos, Rebecca alzo el brazo y se paro encima.

Zane se quedo impresionado al ver que ella también tenía un ave al igual que él.

-¿Es tuyo? -pregunto Pixal al respecto.

-Así es, lo construí yo misma -declaro tocándole el pico.

-¿Construirlo? -cuestiono ese comentario.

De pronto al cuervo se le movió un ojo como si de una lente de cámara se tratase.

-Es un robot, al igual que él -indico echándole un vistazo a su halcón, ambos eran lo mismo.

-Robert siempre decía que en algún momento quería construirse un animal de compañía para así no tener que estar perdiendo el tiempo por darle de comer y cosas así, así que decidió crearse su propia ave de compañía, y yo también lo hice, y me ha servido de mucha ayuda -mencionó dando a entender que siguió los pasos de su marido apropósito.

-Con ese cuervo hemos podido rastrear toda la zona en busca de los hombres de Vector, pero ese cabron es muy listo y sabe que no lo dejaran atrapar de ningúna manera, ni a él, ni a sus hombres -añadió Lonny estando pendiente de los tres.

-¿Y seguramente fue así como me encontrasteis? -objetó Pixal con curiosidad.

-Pensábamos que erais robots de Zimmer que venían para volver a hacer de nuestra vida una ruina, no sabíamos que al final erais forasteros que veníais por curiosidad -aclaro honestamente.

-De curiosidad no, vine por respuestas para intentar de entender como detener a Zimmer y sus armas, esta obsesionado con capturarme de cualquier manera con tal de vengarse de ser su sobrino.

-¿Su sobrino? -cuestiono Rebecca esa mención.

-Pues como Robert era su hermano mayor, entonces eso hace que sea mi tío, pero yo no pienso dejar que eso lo sea, para mi no tengo tío -comento justificadamente.

Aquello hizo que Rebecca se retomase todo lo que decía.

-Hiciste bien en venir conmigo -indico lógicamente.

-Lo se, aunque yo no me esperaba encontrarme esta sorpresa -exclamo irónicamente.

Soltaron una pequeña risilla de entusiasmo al ver que era irónico que al final Zimmer le estuviese persiguiendo para que al final ahora pudiese conocer a su autentica madre, siguieron mirando el funeral del cual Earl estaba terminando de dar su discurso.

-Por eso mismo Tuff siempre será el mejor, un vil borracho al que le encantaba hacer lo que le daba la gana -añadió burlonamente y entonces todos se rieron al ver que tenía razón.

Earl termino poniendo una cara sollozante y entonces se bajo del taburete, le entrego el micrófono y él se fue a otro costado Rough se encargo y entonces él dijo:

-Ahora que Tuff no esta con nosotros, y su cuerpo ha sido saqueado, creo que es mejor que terminemos tal y como hacemos siempre, quemando este altar en honor a su memoria -decreto.

Buckman agarro una de las antorchas y fue pasando el fuego a los demás que tenían los palos con una cuerda atada con cera, todas las antorchas se fueron quemando y entonces todos lo tiraron contra el altar quemando las tablas de madera que se empezaron a extender.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos viendo como aquella hoguera estaba consumiéndolo todo, Zane lo estaba viendo fijamente, veía en ese fuego algo que no había visto antes, una especie de revelación divina, algo de lo que siempre el sensei Wu le había estado enseñando siempre, podía ver su vida a través de sus ojos, desde que su padre lo encendió, desde que murió, se unió a los ninjas, volvió a encontrarse a su padre vivo una vez, de cuando conoció a Pixal y se enamoro completamente, de cuando él se sacrifico autodestruyendose con el Overlord, de cuando su nuevo cuerpo fue capturado por los piratas, y cuando Zimmer le disparo en la cara casi dejándolo medio muerto.

Todo eso le había llevado hasta aquí, a un largo recorrido lleno de incidentes y demás cosas por descubrir, pero su lucha solamente había hecho mas que empezar, tenía que encontrar la manera de confrontar sus miedos, acabar con ese odio que tenía contra Zimmer usarlo de una forma mucho mas convincente, no podía dejar que esto siguiese así, tenía que terminar tarde o temprano.

La hoguera se expandió del todo hasta el centro donde se encontraba la foto de Tuff, el fuego toco una de las puntas y ahí entonces se prendió fuego completamente envolviéndolo en una enorme bola de papel quemada que se achicaba a cada momento. En un costado Earl podía verlo sintiendo que su compañero había muerto del todo, no sentía lastima por haberlo perdido, sino por haber muerto antes de que pudiese ver como vencían a Vector y sus guerreros salvajes, Rough se le acerco apoyando su mano en su hombro y le dijo:

-Ambos hicisteis un buen trabajo en el taller durante estos años -mencionó consolandole.

-Lo se -reafirmo convencido de eso.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí un rato y contemplarlo, nosotros ahora vamos a arriba a cenar, hoy tenemos unas alitas de pollo bien grandes -pidió dandole a elegir.

-Voy dentro de un rato, esto no es nada sin su cuerpo -indico amargamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto Rough sin problemas y entonces se marcho reuniéndose con el resto del grupo.

Todos se alejaron marchándose de la hoguera, iban a paso lento ya que ahora todos se sentía de una forma bastante poco satisfactoria, Zane los veía a todos y no entendía adonde iban.

-¿Adonde van? -pregunto mirando a los alrededores.

-Van todos arriba a cenar, si quieres podemos ir todos juntos -propuso Rebecca.

-Yo que usted no lo haría, esos de ahí no le gustaría para nada tener a un robot en el único lugar donde mas se sienten aliviados cuando hay problemas -aconsejo sinceramente Lonny.

-¿A que lo adivino? No quieren maquinas que les hacen recordar a cuando vino Zimmer? -objetó Pixal asumiendo que esto se debía a la única razón mas obvia había.

-Menos mal que tienes la suficiente cabeza para entender a toda esta gente -exclamo convencido.

-Mama, no hagas esto si no quieres -pidió expresamente Zane.

-Venga Zane, se que tienes miedo por esta gente, pero este es mi hogar, aquí la gente me respeta porque saben que soy la única que puede ayudarles con todos sus problemas, no te preocupes, se como persuadirles para hacer que se callen la boca -rechisto pasando de todas esas amenazas, estaba mas que dispuesto a dejar que su hijo y su novia pasasen una primera noche juntos.

Zane no podía negarla, era toda una líder directa, sonrío agradecido de ver que al menos tenía una perfecta madre que era capaz de tomar las riendas de cualquier situación.

-Vayamos -acepto encantado y entonces marcho con las dos, puso su hombro alrededor del cuello.

Lonny los veía a los tres, le resultaba por momentos encantador ver como por fin la doctora había encontrado a su madre, pero este no era un lugar para él, Joshy se puso delante de él, alzo la mirada y observo que estaba apretandose fuertemente el puño, aquello solamente significaba que tenía un odio tremendo por ese robot e iba a hacer algo malo para vengarse.

-Pienses lo que pienses niño, será mejor que no lo hagas -le insistió sabiendo que era lo que tenía en mente y no quería que se quedase con esa idea.

-¿Vamos a dejar que ese androide se pasee por aquí como si se creyese que es alguien normal? -critico reprochando la idea de dejarle hospedarse en la zona minera.

-Ese androide tiene nombre y es Zane Julien, hijo de la doctora Duncan, así que eso significa que es un invitado, así que olvidate de esa idea de vengarte porque no te sirve para nada -replico obligándole a que dejase de enfurruñarse por nada.

-¿Como sabemos que Tuff no murió por su culpa?

-Tuff murió por haber ingerido aquel bocadillo asqueroso, era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a acabar pasando, y al final ha sucedido -justifico decidido a pensar en esa conclusión.

Joshy se le quedo mirando con esa cara como de sentirse mosqueado al ver que nadie hacía nada.

-No me mires con esa cara Joshy, es mi palabra contra la de ellos, así que acostumbrate o marchate a otra parte porque yo no te quiero ver así, ¿entendido? -le ordeno una ultima vez y se marcho dejando que se lo pensase si era lo suficientemente listo para comprenderlo.

Se quedo ahí con esa mirada de pura desilusión, no se iba a hacer a la idea aunque Lonny se lo obligase, para él ese robot era una amenaza y tenía que detenerlo les gustase o no a los demás.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Todo un equipo de técnicos iban transportando de un lado para otro todo tipo de cajas o materiales que iban transportando en carretillas, las iban amontonando en varios camiones negros sin matriculas, Zimmer se encontraba en medio observando a todo el mundo trabajando de forma trajeada ya que ahora tenían un nuevo destino al que ir.

-¿Están perfeccionados los robots ninja? -pregunto directamente Zimmer con tono serio.

-Lo estarán dentro de un rato, podemos mandar a una docena como para mantenerlos apresados y de ahí nosotros podemos actuar y...

-No, nos los llevaremos a todos -rechazo cambiando de idea.

-¿A todos? Pero señor, esos robots aún no han sido probados del todo, ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo desde que usted mencionó lo de la mujer, lo único que hemos podido hacer es impedir que se les caigan las tuercas al moverse demasiado -critico insistentemente Clarissa ya que no podía aceptar la idea de que se llevase todos los robots sin haber hecho una sola prueba.

-Lo único que necesitamos es que venzan a los ninjas, nada mas, así que aceptadlo o sino os quedáis aquí y me construís algo mucho mejor porque yo no me pienso ir sin tener nada preparado, mandad a los hombres para llevarse los robots en cada uno de los furgones, los quiero a todos en menos de media hora -acordo estrictamente pero de una forma que sonaba mas a una seria amenaza que a un consejo de advertencia.

-De acuerdo, como usted quiera -acepto quedandose mosqueada, suspiro agobiado.

-¿Usted confía en ese hombre doctor Zimmer? -pregunto dudosamente Cryptor.

Desde que habían recibido aquella llamada de un sujeto al que hacía años que no veía y se había pasado todo el tiempo esperando, ahora parecía que Zimmer estaba bastante decidido a tomar este nuevo camino sabiendo que funcionaria a la perfección.

-Así es, hace años hice un trato con él, parecía un hombre decidido y dispuesto a tomar el control de la situación, por eso mismo decidí negociar con él de forma segura, y ahora lo estoy al no tener una nueva idea con la que terminar esta maldita batalla de una vez por todas -confirmo convencido poniendo un tono sórdido como de estar decidido de una forma descarada.

Ambos se lo cuestionaron ya que notaban que había algo raro en él que no sonaba muy habitual.

-¿De veras cree que esa mujer también se encuentra ahí? -critico Clarissa al respecto.

-Es una posibilidad, lo dudo pero al menos creo de que ella sea capaz de haber sobrevivido estos últimos años metida con esa gente -indico pensativo ante esa cuestión.

-Pareciera que la conoce demasiado, ¿sabe acaso si era capaz de abandonar todo cuanto tenía por su amigo Robert? -objetó interrogantemente ella, se cuestionaba de si en realidad lo estaba ocultando todo apropósito o apenas recordaba la vida que antes tenía.

-La conocí hace tiempo, pero para mi esta muerta, hasta ahora -señalo justificadamente mientras ponía una mirada autocompasiva como de sentirse disgustado al acordarse de ese hecho.

Todos se miraron sintiendo que de algúna forma la echaba de menos pero estaba tan enfadado por ver que le traiciono que le echaba la culpa de todo al igual que con Robert por marcharse.

-No se le nota muy seguro de esto -opino sinceramente Paxton 2.0.

Carraspeo mosqueado sintiéndose dolorido al oír esa mención.

-¿He dicho algo malo? -apaciguo asumiendo que aquello le hizo sentir bastante mal.

-No, haz hecho bien Paxton, el problema soy yo -repercuto sintiéndose como agobiado, se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejándolos ahí con el sentimiento de la duda.

-¿Porque estará tan así? Cada vez que soltamos algo relacionado con la mujer pareciera que le doliese en el alma, ¿si es que la tiene? -cuestionó Clarissa al no entender cual era su problema.

Carraspeo Cryptor pensativo, estaba asumiendo algo.

-¿Tienes algo Cryptor? -se dirigió al nindroide asesino.

-Creo que no nos esta contando la verdad -opino.

-¿A que te refieres? -replico Paxton 2.0. enfurruñandose al ver que sospechaba de Zimmer.

-¿Porque me hablas así? -le cuestiono viendo que reaccionó de una forma brusca.

-Lo has dicho como si estuvieses dudando de él -alzo su puño dispuesto a darle en toda la cara.

-Calmate grandote, no estoy diciendo que dude de él, solamente digo que quizás no nos haya dicho la verdad sobre este asunto, creo que hay algo mas aparte de no asumir que haya tenido algúna relación con esa supuesta mujer -apaciguo intentando de entender que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Crees que en realidad se la tiraba?

-No me refiero a eso, pero si creo que por algúna razón sucedió algo con Robert Julien y esa mujer y voy a intentar de descubrirlo, pienso demostrar que Zimmer no es tan gentil como asume ser -acoto decidido a revelar el autentico secreto que tenía tan bien escondido.

Cryptor se separo y marcho siguiendo el mismo recorrido que Zimmer, los otros se sorprendían al ver que se estaba separando sin avisar de lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Adonde vas? -protesto Clarissa sin entender que le había dado ahora.

-Zimmer oculta algo y creo que se muy bien donde, pienso averiguarlo ahora que no sabe que yo estoy siguiendole -comento decidido a espiar a su jefe.

-¿De veras piensas espiar al hombre que te reparo? -cuestiono sinceramente Paxton 2.0..

-Espiarlo, simplemente averiguar que es lo que oculta, que es lo que mas teme, tu como humana no tienes curiosidad por descubrirlo -indico convincentemente.

Se lo cuestionó ya que en cierto modo tenía razón, pero por otra Zimmer era su jefe y su superior y espiarlo era como traicionar su privacidad de una manera poco razonable.

-Quedaos aquí, volveré dentro de un rato -se decidió sin cambiar de opinión y entonces se dio la vuelta volviendo a seguir el recorrido que hizo Zimmer para marcharse.

-¿Pero que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo? Casi diría que viven en las nubes -rechisto Clarissa asqueada de ver que todos parecían estar ignorando lo que tenían alrededor.

-Es imposible que viven en las nubes, las nubes son algo gaseoso, no solido, si intentasen de vivir en las nubes acabarían cayendo a una altura de 100 metros y no sobrevivirían -rectifico Paxton 2.0. esa mención que había dicho ella y no tenía mucha lógica.

Sonrío entusiasmada de ver que al menos había alguien que le estaba prestando atención.

-Al menos tu sabes donde estas -dijo halagada y entonces lo abrazo.

Paxton 2.0. se quedo extrañado al ver lo que le hacía pero lo dejo estar viendo que parecía bastante agradable, le entusiasmaba estar con Clarissa, era una chica rara, de esas de las que no se ven a menudo, pero al menos valía la pena conocerla, pero por algúna razón sentía algo mas que todo eso, sentía como si la amase por ser una ingenua tan cruel y despiada como él.

-No, pero si pienso averiguar que esconde -acordo con tono decidido.

Zimmer hizo todo su recorrido observando a la gente yendo por ambos lados del pasillo, volvió de vuelta a sus aposentos que era donde se sentía mas seguro, se sentó en su escritorio y entonces saco aquella foto que se tenía guardada, era la foto de él con los otros dos.

-¿Porque tuviste que hacerle caso? ¿Porque tuviste que sentirte tan halagada por él? ¿Que hizo él que yo no pudiese hacer? Dímelo -insistió haciendo que le estaba hablando a Rebecca a través de la foto, se sentía tan abandonado que eso era lo que mejor tenía.

Reaccionó y se levanto de una forma apurada pero teniendo agarrada la foto.

-Tu siempre fuiste lo bastante lista para saber que era lo que yo hacía, podrías haber pensado por un solo momento lo que podríamos haber tenido, pero en vez de eso decidiste escapar con el hombre que soñaba con un mundo de inteligencias artificiales, ¿quien demonios hace eso? Nadie.

Se aguanto las ganas de no estrujar la foto del enfado que tenía.

-Yo te apreciaba, jamas te trate mal, en cambio Robert se paso de la raya, porque no me escuchaste, yo te lo avise, pero no, yo era el loco que la había cagado al primer momento, pues yo no pienso seguir siéndolo, pienso demostrarte todo el rencor que te he estado guardando a lo largo de estos últimos años, porque en cuanto te vea, te demostrare que has desperdiciado tu vida -se guardo la foto en su bata de laboratorio, se quedo con una mirada inerte y rígida como dispuesta a cobrar su venganza por todo el agobio que tuvo que soportar al estar con ella en el ultimo momento en que la vio, se dispuso a agarrar todas las cosas que tenía guardadas en sus cajones.

Sin que se diese cuenta, Cryptor lo había estado viendo todo y ahí pudo entender lo que pasaba, seguía amando a Rebecca pero estaba encaprichado a seguir ignorandola apropósito ya que nunca la iba a perdonar por haber elegido a su mentor en vez de él, ahora sabía cual era su secreto, se marcho dispuesto a tenérselo guardado para luego soltarlo en el momento mas adecuado, Zimmer se llevo todo tipo de posesiones importantes en su bata incluyendo el revolver que utilizo antes para volarle la cara a Zane, aquello había funcionado y decidió usarla una vez mas, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que aquello mataba verdaderamente a Zane Julien como para que no despertase jamas.

Al cabo del rato volvió de vuelta con los otros que estaban esperándole mientras todo el mundo terminaba de llevarse todos los materiales que necesitan para cometer el viaje ambos se sorprendieron al ver que había regresado en tan poco tiempo cuando normalmente se tomaba sus momentos, lo vieron con aquella mirada estrecha y dura como de estar mas decidido que nunca.

-Señor - dijo Cryptor queriendo con total naturalidad.

-¿Esta todo listo ya? -pregunto indirectamente.

-Esta todo como usted ordeno -confirmo serenamente Clarissa.

-Bien, es hora de irse de viaje -acoto y entonces ambos marcharon dirigiéndose hacía los jeeps que se encontraban al otro lado del hangar.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Todo el grupo de personas de la zona minera se reunieron en el comedor principal que había en lo alto de una de las cordilleras en el interior de una de las bases, había una cocina donde un par de docenas de miembros preparaban las comidas al mismo tiempos que les entregaban a cada uno en unas bandejas de plástico, todos marcharon al comedor, era una sala amplia por donde cabían como mas de 100 personas como mucho, todos se reunían en unas mesas blancas enderezadas, había espacio suficiente como para cuatro personas lo que hacía que fuese mas fácil.

Rebecca entre con los dos nindroides aunque no sentía ningún miedo por lo que fuese a pasar una vez viesen a esos dos robots metidos en el único lugar donde mas se sentían a gusto.

Buckman y Sammy estaban comiendo tranquilamente en una de las mesas del lado izquierdo donde se conectaban con los demás miembros de guardia con los que trabajaban habitualmente, de pronto Sammy se percato de que los nindroides estaban en la entrada como dispuestos a entrar, no pudo evitarlo y decidió avisar a su compañero.

-Buckman, fijate -le insistió agarrándole de la camisa.

-¿Que pasa? -reprocho asqueado al ver que no le dejaba en paz.

-Fijate quien ha metido aquí -le señalo a la entrada haciendo que se percatase de los dos nindroides que iban acompañados de la doctora Rebecca, estaban ahí fijos y sin moverse.

-Joder -exclamo indeciso al ver que no se podía creer que los hubiese metido justamente aquí.

-¿Porque los ha metido? -critico nerviosamente.

-Pues por educación, ella les conoce -opino concluyentemente.

-Maldita sea, con esto ahora se me quito el apetito -protesto haciendo que se mosquease mas de la cuenta, odiaba que le quitasen el momento con cosas como estas.

Zane miraba a toda la gente y se percataba de que ahora le estaban prestando demasiado atención, una atención que no le resultaba nada agradable, primero fue una docena y ahora fue todo el personal observándoles como si fuesen unos criminales que se metían donde no tocaban.

-¿No nos están mirando de una forma poco educada? -dedujo expresamente Pixal.

-Creo que es mejor que nos hubiésemos metido aquí dentro -opino honestamente Zane, tenía ganas de largarse de ahí e intentar de hacer que otra cosa.

-Dejádmelo a mi, se como tratar con ellos -permitió y entonces dio un par de pasos hasta ponerse delante de todo el mundo como para que la escuchasen bien, tosió profundamente y entonces dijo-: Escuchadme bien todos, se muy bien que pensáis que esta gente al ser maquinas puedo haceros recordar al hombre que una vez provoco la destrucción de este lugar, pero ese hombre ahora esta lejos y no puede hacernos nada, él único enemigo aquí es uno al que ya conocemos desde hace años, así que no intentéis de buscar un culpable porque ellos no lo son, ¿entendido?

Todos se quedaron indecisos sin saber a que decir sobre eso, les había dejado mas que claro y con eso ya bastaba como para que se hiciese una idea, Rough la observo viendo como les defendió, aquella le dio una cierta curiosidad por saber quienes eran exactamente esos dos de ahí.

-Lo veís -insinuó Rebecca con un tono modesto.

-Vaya, se ve que Robert no te conocía de mucho -exclamo Zane viendo con que facilidad hizo que todo el mundo lo ignorase pero por puro miedo.

-Eh Rebecca, aquí -aviso Rough alzando la mano como para que viniese.

Se miraron sin saber que pensar pero les dieron igual y decidieron marchar viendo que al menos el jefe les dejaba sentarse ahí sin problemas, recorrieron la sala y se pusieron al lado de Rough junto con aquella mujer obesa de antes y otro obrero mas con una mirada indirecta.

-¿Porque nos ha dejado sentarnos aquí? -pregunto Zane queriendo desvelar ese asunto.

-¿Es verdad eso de que a ti te creo el ex-marido de la mujer que nos ha estado ayudando durante los últimos treinta años? -inquirió con tono interrogante.

-Si -reafirmo solemnemente, empezó a pensar que lo estaba interrogando apropósito para intentar de desvelar que era lo que hacía aquí exactamente, tenía que tomar precauciones con esto.

Tanto Pixal como Rebecca se miraron sospechando de lo que pudiese tener en la cabeza.

-¿Porque tiene curiosidad por eso?

-¿A vosotros no os creo el mismo hombre verdad? -inquirió seriamente.

-No, ¿porque lo piensa? -cuestiono Pixal poniendo un tono pasivo al intentar de entender cual era la sospecha que tenía, los miraba como si estuviesen ocultando que él quería desvelar.

-Cuando Zimmer vino a estas tierras hace treinta años, él mismo dijo que tenía unos androides perfectos, unos androides que él mismo dijo que serían el futuro de Ninjago, pero al final resulto ser toda una trola hecha para en realidad robarnos todas las armas que nosotros habíamos creado usando los materiales que habitan en el interior de estas montañas, cuando Zimmer se fue nos sentimos avergonzados de ver que en realidad habíamos caído en la mayor broma que cualquiera podría picado, pero siempre nos quedo una duda -explicó contando toda la historia desde su punto de vista pero añadiendo una parte que sonaba bastante mas a una amenaza.

-¿Que duda? -critico interesado Zane.

-Rough, por favor -insistió Rebecca viendo por donde iba.

-Zimmer era un genio, de eso nos dimos cuenta al instante, así que nos quedamos pensando, cuando nos robo los materiales y las armas, ¿que podría haber creado con eso? -insinuó seriamente.

-Por favor, déjales -se lo repitió subiendo de tono al ver que no le hacía ningún caso.

-¿Como se que Zimmer no os creo?

-Porque Zimmer solamente le importan los avances científicos, no tecnológicos, a él las inteligencias artificiales, mi padre era él único al que le importaban esas cosas, en cambio Zimmer me hizo esto para señalar cuando odiaba los robots -le señalo el ojo roto.

-¿Él te hizo eso? -pregunto la mujer de al lado.

-Así es, me odia tanto que me disparo creyendo que esto me mataría pero no, simplemente me dejo de la peor manera posible, y pienso vengarme de él por el daño que nos ha infringido a Pixal y a mi por su culpa -comento con un tono de estar que decidido a matar a Zimmer por las malas.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos a la vez que convencidos por ver la voluntad que tenía.

-Tienes cojones androide, me gustas -dijo Rough poniendo una sonrisa expectante.

-Mi nombre es Zane Julien, y no es un androide, es nindroide -rectifico seriamente.

-Vaya, pues es una suerte, porque a Martha le encantan romper androides.

-¿Martha? -cuestiono Pixal ese nombre.

La mujer que tenía al lado cruzo sus dedos y los apreto haciendo crujir sus huesos como dando a entender que esa era la mujer a la que se refería que se ocupaba de romper androides.

-Se ve que le encanta -espeto impresionado.

-Martha ha sido mi mas leal miembro hasta ahora, no ha habido ni una sola cosa en la que no me haya criticado o protestado siquiera, ¿sabes porque?

-¿Porque? -asumió que seguramente iba a ser por algo obvio.

-Porque le dejo hacer lo que le de la gana -indico haciendo que ambos se riesen a carcajadas.

Zane soltó una risa falsa ya que veía que al final la respuesta es tan obvia como la pregunta.

-¿Tu siempre haciendo los mismos chistes no? -objetó el otro obrero de mirada indirecta.

-No te preocupes KJ, siempre tengo uno mejor guardado para la ocasión -le rechisto burlonamente haciendo un gesto irónico como de asimilar que tenía un chiste escondido en la mano.

-¿Y tu seguramente tendrás algún chiste conocido no? -pregunto Pixal viendo que para ser alguien de pocas palabras sabía cuando abrir la boca.

-Yo no soy de esos, para eso se ocupa Sammy, esta como una puta cabra -le señalo dirigiendose hacía Sammy que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala.

Sammy vio que lo miraban e hizo que los ignoraba.

-Os presento a KJ, ha sido mi experto en problemas, cada vez que sucede algún asunto del que no sea capaz de resolver, él siempre tiene algo que decirme al respecto -presento oficialmente Rough agarrándole de los hombros debido a lo confiado que estaba por ver como trabajaba

-¿Pero de eso no se ocupa Rebecca? -dirigió Zane la mirada hacía su madre asumiendo que según lo que le había contado ella tenía el trabajo mas importante de todos y era ese.

-Yo solamente me ocupo de crear todos los artefactos que toda esta gente necesaria para poder defenderse de Vector y de sus hombres, pero en ocasiones he ayudado un poco, gracias a mi fue quien diseño la puerta que ahora mantienen cerrada la zona -aclaro señalando que lo suyo era una cosa mucho mas distinta de lo que solían hacer todos habitualmente.

-¿Y a que viene lo de KJ? -cuestiono Pixal asumiendo que eso significaba algo en particular.

-Kurt Jones, aunque en realidad no me gusta nada ese nombre, por eso mismo me lo deje así porque no me hacía parecer alguien hortera -aclaro dando a entender que se avergonzaba de llamarse como era, se llevo un trozo de la comida que tenía delante como para intentar de ignorarlo.

-Siempre hacíendose el interesante -objetó indirectamente.

-Ya veo -espeto Zane sintiéndose un poco intimidado por ver que su madre se encontraba en una posición bastante infravalorada ya que no era como él pensaba.

Pero no te preocupes, la doctora Duncan ha sido de mucha mas ayuda que la que podría haber dado cualquier otro, es una mas como nosotros, me alegro de que la hubiésemos encontrado en el momento justo, sin ella no habríamos logrado sobrevivir en este terreno con lo poco que teníamos encima -indico considerablemente Rough dando a entender que verdaderamente le tenía un cierto respeto a Rebecca por todo lo que había hecho.

-Y eso de que en realidad solamente teníamos las rocas que sacamos de las minas -añadió considerablemente Martha dando a entender que eso era lo poco que tenían en su momento.

Aquello hizo que Zane se entusiasme por ver que se había pasado todos estos años ayudándoles sin perder siquiera ninguna de las cosas que Robert le había enseñado a lo largo de los años.

-Bueno, al menos tu como nindroide seguro que entiendes que ella hizo un largo trabajo por ayudarnos construyéndonos toda la maquinaria que rodea estas cordilleras -insinuó Martha.

-La verdad es que si, Rebecca es una persona impresionante -dijo encantado dandole una mirada cariñosa a su madre como para hacerle entender que estaba de acuerdo con esto.

-Si es tu madre, ¿como es que no la conociste antes? -cuestiono KJ ese hecho.

Ahí entonces despertó en Zane esa mala sensación que tenía de pensar en todo lo malo que había pasado hasta ahora cosa que ella tampoco sabía mucho, no se sentía con ganas de explicárselo, pero algo tenía que contar por lo menos.

-Digamos que ella nunca estuvo con mi padre -confeso expresamente.

-¿Así es que eso era verdad Rebecca? ¿Tu marido te echo de su casa? -inquirió expresamente Rough, ya se conocía esa historia pero que ahora que lo entendía quería corroborarlo plenamente.

-No me echo, simplemente tomo la decisión mas razonable que había y era esa, y yo acepte sabiendo que en algún momento vería a mi hijo, con vida y funcionando a la perfección -aclaro dejando claro que lo había hecho cumpliendo las promesas de Robert a la perfección.

Todos se le quedaron mirando atónitos que esto no parecía una familia feliz.

-Bueno, al menos es una suerte que estéis todos juntos, así podréis ayudarnos a reparar todo aquello que jamas hemos podido terminar de arreglar -indico con tono de burla.

-¿Porque? ¿No sabéis reparar cualquier cosa? -critico Pixal asumiendo de que se hacían los estupidos solamente como para intentar de intentar una amistosa conversacíon entre todos juntos.

-Si lo sabemos pero una vez intento de reparar la tostadora que antes habíamos roto pero al final acabo peor que antes, ¿te acuerdas? -se dirigió riéndose hacía Martha-. Se acabo llenado toda la cocina a olor de tostado, todo el mundo pensaba que era un ataque químico de Vector.

Aquello hizo que todos se riesen ya que ese si que era un buen chiste por el que merecía la pena reirse un rato, la mayoría de todos los obreros estaban viendo como se reían y no se podían creer que el jefe hubiese decaído de esa manera como para estar riéndose con aquellos androides.

-¿Porque se están riendo? ¿Que les ocurre? -critico Sammy sin entender porque se estaban riendo.

Ahí entonces Buckman pudo entender lo que pasaba, soltó una risa falsa al ver lo obvio que era.

-Pasa que al final son buena gente, por favor Sammy deja de tener tanto miedo, miralos bien, al final resulta que no tienen nada que ver con Zimmer y con Vector -le rechisto queriendo que dejase de pensar mal de ellos ya que al final se estaba equivocando con lo que pensaba.

-Ya, pero... -se quedo indeciso al no entender que pensar de todo esto.

-¿Que pasa? Ya ha empezado la fiesta -surgió Lonny viendo que todos se reían.

-Siéntate aquí Lonny, aquí hay mas sitio -le señalo el asiento que había al lado de Rebecca.

-Gracias -agradeció sentándose al costado de Rebecca, ambos se apartaron haciendose mas sitio.

-¿Sabes que este cabronazo metálico sobrevivió a un disparo de Zimmer? -le anunció el otro obrero que tenía al lado señalando a Zane.

-Me lo imaginaba, solamente existe un hombre capaz de disparar en ese mismo lugar -indico.

-Espera, ¿Zimmer ya disparo a alguien así antes, con la misma arma? -pregunto eufórico Zane asumiendo que siempre actuaba usando la misma arma para matar a la gente.

-Así es, cuando se monto la marimorena en este lugar, usaron esa arma para matar al capataz, yo estaba ahí hace treinta años, escondido en su despacho mientras veía como Zimmer acompañado de Vector le disparo en toda la cara matándolo al instante, desde entonces siempre se que alguien muerto con una obertura de ese tamaño, siempre se tratara de Zimmer -explicó desvelando que así fue como empezó todo el rollo del amotinamiento en primer lugar.

-Vaya -indico Pixal viendo que eso no lo había pensado antes.

-Dinos, chica androide, ¿acaso tu estas conectada con él o...

-¿Como? -ambos no comprendieron a que se refería con eso.

-Me refiero a -hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza como de asimilar que tenían mucha marcha.

-Ah -comprendieron pero se quedaron avergonzados al reconocerlo.

-Bueno, en cierto modo he estado con ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, y desde entonces ambos nos hemos estado protegiendo mutuamente -comento sinceramente Zane.

-Que bonito, amor robotíco, eso es algo por lo que yo no podría dañaros -espeto Martha sintiéndose halagada al ver como aquellos a pesar de ser maquinas se querían bastantes.

-Si, pero, hemos tenido nuestros problema no hace mucho -añadió acordándose de que en realidad su relación no estaba siendo tan estable como parecía.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono KJ.

-Digamos que desde que Zimmer me disparo en la cara, me he estado comportando un poco mal estos últimos días, no me daba cuenta y eso hacía que...

-Un momento -freno Rough poniéndole la mano encima-. ¿Dices que estos últimos días?

-Unos cuatro o cinco días como mucho -especifico sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Zimmer te encontró y te disparo en la cara? -quiso corroborarlo.

-¿Porque? -critico Lonny intentando de entender el asunto.

-Porque al parecer soy su sobrino y no quiere que yo exista -confeso.

Martha, Lonny y KJ alzaron la voz sintiendo que aquello era algo que iba mas allá de lo que se imaginaban, Rough los callo viendo que estaban levantando demasiado la voz.

-¿Zimmer es tu tío? -pregunto Rough queriendo verificar eso.

-Asimila ser mi tío, pero en realidad es falso, Zimmer lo único que quiere es aprovecharme del mundo porque para él todos son unos ignorantes que no entienden sus ideas, su compañero, mi padre había estado cuidándole, pero cuando vio que estaba apunto de crear algo que no le gustaba se chivo haciendo que luego mi padre tuviese que marcharse por miedo a que su compañero le arruinase su idea de crear un hijo perfecto, así que por eso es mi tío, pero en realidad no es nadie para mi, para Zimmer esta muerto, y lo matare en cuanto le vea la siguiente vez -explicó con tono soberano demostrando que odiaba tanto a Zimmer como para vengarse por todo lo que hizo, incluido haberse chivado de su padre e impedir que él pudiese crear.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos viendo como todo había empezado con el padre de Zane y como Zimmer se aprovecho de todos esos hechos haciendo que se volviese una historia, asintió agobiado debido a que le costaba aceptar esa idea pero era la verdad, Pixal le consolo apoyando su mano encima de su hombro como para apoyarlo. Justo en ese momento Zane se percato de que había alguien mas mirándole, era Joshy que se encontraba comiendo en la mesa donde se encontraba Buckman y Sammy, giro la mirada al ver que le estaba observando, Rough se percato de que pasaba algo malo y entonces se giro también observando que Joshy estaba prestando atención al nindroide.

-¿Porque me tiene tanta manía? -se cuestiono pensativo.

-Es un chico difícil, desde que murió su madre siempre estuvo intentando de entender las leyes de la vida y la muerte, le conté que mi padre había muerto en lo de las minas, aquello le afecto bastante y desde entonces empezo ese odio hacía los robots y todo aquello que representa -comento sinceramente Rough hacíendole ver que ese era un odio irracional que nunca se iba.

-Pero Rebecca ha construido bastantes maquinas como su amigo cuervo, ¿porque no se ha peleado con ella hasta entonces? -critico Pixal viendo que si en cierto modo odiaba toda la robotica tendría que estar odiando todo aquello que representa Rebecca.

-Acordamos de que jamas se acercaría a la tienda de campaña donde ella trabaja, y parece que eso no le importo mucho, pero ahora tengo mis dudas de pensar que quizás intente hacer algo malo en cualquier momento -aclaro Martha dando a entender que le pusieron limites por una buena razón.

-Hace un rato se me dirigió a mi reprochándome del porque no actuaba, yo soy para él un hermano mayor, así que todo lo que intente hacer él siempre me lo avisa -añadió Lonny.

-¿Pero esta vez no? -objetó Zane sabiendo que tenía algo preparado.

-Es mejor no meterse con él, odie lo que odie es cosa suya -aviso dejando que se quedase con ese odio irracional ya que era la única forma de evitar un escándalo que era imposible de tratar.

Zane podía entender que aquel niño buscaba dar guerra con tal de llamar la atención, pero no podía dejar que mientras él estuviese aquí siguiese mirando con mal ojo, tenía que hacérselo entender que no venía buscando problemas, se levanto sin previo aviso.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Rebecca viendo que se iba.

No dijo nada y dio la vuelta marchándose hacía la mesa donde estaba Joshy.

-Oh no, no me digas que va a hablar con él -se alarmo KJ asumiendo que iba a hacer lo que no.

-¿Tenemos algo de lo que preocuparnos? -cuestiono Pixal dirigiendo la mirada a todo el grupo asumiendo que tenían que hacer algo por si se pasaban los dos de la raya.

-Creo que es mejor verlo -indico sensatamente Rebecca.

Zane se acerco hacía los tres que estaban comiendo tranquilamente, se puso delante y aquello hizo que todos dirigiesen la mirada hacía el nindroide al ver donde se coloco.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -pidió pasivamente.

-Eh -se quedo indeciso Sammy al no saber que preguntar.

-Déjalo, siéntate aquí -discrepo Buckman dejando que se sentase sin problemas.

Zane se sentó al lado de Joshy, él niño se percato de su presencia y ahí entonces le miro con mala cara, intento de levantarse pero entonces Zane le agarro del codo y lo apoyo de vuelta en la silla sabiendo que se iba a largar por puro descaro, ahora él le miraba con una mirada indirecta.

-Creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos -sugirió Sammy como mejor opción.

-Si -afirmo Buckman sin rechistar y entonces ambos se marcharon cogiendo sus bandejas.

Quedaron los dos solos mirandose furtivamente como intentando de saber cual de los dos iba a soltar el mas mínimo comentario para que así empezasen a discutirse apropositamente.

-¿Porque me odias tanto? ¿Que te he hecho yo? -pregunto dirigiendose severamente hacía él.

No le dijo nada, simplemente se quedo mirándole con ahí con aquella cara rígida.

-Que me mires así no hará que me calle y me marche hacía otra parte, quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas Joshy -dictamino dejando claro que nada de esto haría que cambiase de opinión y se marchase por pensar que haría caso de sus amenazas.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre -protesto frunciendo los dientes.

-Yo no soy el malo aquí, así que quitate esa idea de la cabeza porque eso no hará que piense que tienes verdaderamente algún poder sobre mi, yo si tengo poder, y puedo usarlo cuando yo quiera.

-¿Y porque no lo usas ahora? -insinuó pretendiendo que lo atacase ahora.

-Porque yo quiero que esos de ahí me vean como una buena persona, así que no seas tu el que acabe mandando a tomar por saco todo esto porque un maldito crío que jamas aprendió a madurar pudo hacerle caso a las mayores y entender que no todos los robots son malos -argumento demostrando que solamente había un culpable en esto y era él por estar encaprichado con esa idea de odiar.

-Yo no estoy enfadado con todos los robots, yo estoy enfadado con la gente que provoco que este lugar acabase destruido y provoco que mi abuelo muriese en la mina -aclaro reconociendo que si estaba enfadado pero por tener la presencia de un androide en el lugar que consideraba su hogar.

-Yo no mate a tu abuelo, ningún robot lo hizo, fue toda cosa de Zimmer y ese tal Vector Stein que se unieran para crear un motín, tu abuelo murió enterrado porque acabo en un mal lugar, pero eso no significa que yo tengo que ver algo con él -rectifico esa contradicción queriendo que entendiese quien era en realidad el autentico culpable de lo que paso ese dia.

-Si que tiene que ver, tiene que ver con tu padre -mencionó furtivamente.

-¿Como? -ahí empezó a extrañarse ya que no se imaginaba que acabase soltando eso.

-Tu padre ayudo a Zimmer a hacer lo que es ahora, un asesino, un psicopata, pero tu padre es mucho peor, se dispuso a crear una inteligencia que no debería haber existido -acuso dando a entender que lo culpaba por ser una creación errónea.

Zane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era básicamente lo mismo que decía Zimmer.

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso? -le agarro de los hombros sintiendo que aquel niño era mucho mas cruel de lo que parecía en realidad.

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo dirigiese la mirada hacía el nindroide viendo que le estaba agarrando de una manera brusca, Joshy ni siquiera se inmutaba, se regodeaba con esto.

-Mi padre ayudo a Zimmer a ser un buen estudiante, pero jamas entendió que Zimmer era alguien realmente celoso que solamente lo que para él le valía la pena -recrimino defendiendo el honor de su padre ya que él lo estaba acusando de una manera absurda y sin sentido.

-Pues seguramente tu padre hizo cosas mucho mas útiles que tu.

-Mi padre hizo mas por la gente y por mi que lo que cualquiera podría haber hecho, me crío en secreto porque tenía miedo de que Zimmer me encontrase y me destruyese.

-¿Y donde esta tu padre ahora? Umh -le hizo sacar la lengua en señal de burla.

Zane se harto y se levanto dispuesto a gritárselo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Esta muerto! ¡Esta muerto! ¡Mi padre esta muerto! ¡Murió como dos veces! Contento ahora -grito sacandose de encima todo el odio que se venía aguantando desde que lo vio la primera vez.

Todos se quedaron tan indecisos que aquello hizo que hubiese un silencio perpetuo ya que nadie se podía creer lo que hubiese dicho, Joshy ni siquiera cambio su expresión, se lo tomo como si hubiese dicho algo tan normal como un insulto de nada, Zane asintió suspirando de la agonía que tenía porque jamas antes había gritado así, y no se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

-¿Robert esta muerto? -cuestiono Rebecca con un tono susurrante.

Zane dirigió una mirada atónita a su madre, la veía entristecerse de repente al percatarse de que ahora descubría que su ex-marido había muerto y no se había enterado de nada en todo este tiempo.

-¿Tu no lo sabías? -inquirió metafóricamente, se quedo absorto al haber soltado eso.

Rebecca se llevo una de las servilletas que había en la bandeja de KJ y entonces se marcho sollozando de la sala dejando a Zane con una mirada atónita al ver que la hizo daño, miro a Pixal viendo que tampoco sabía que ella que Robert había muerto, decidió ir a seguirla para consolarla, Joshy se levanto lanzándole una mirada indirecta y entonces dijo:

-Y no vuelvas -reprocho siguiendo con el mismo tema, no entendía ni lo que hizo.

-Joshy, ¿tienes algúna idea de lo que has hecho? -protesto Rough dirigiendose hacía su hijo.

-Si, he echado al puto nindroide.

-Pues ahora estas castigado, a tu habitación ahora mismo -pidió rígidamente.

-Paso de ti, paso de todos vosotros, os habéis pasado estos 30 años treinta sin hacer una puta cosa cuando en realidad deberías matarlos a todos -protesto dirigiendose descaradamente hacía toda la gente, agarro la bandeja y la tiro contra el suelo haciendo temblar toda la sala.

Ambos quedaron compenetrados mirandose furtivamente al saber muy bien que uno de los dos tenía razón y uno que no, Rough sabía que solamente podía hacer una cosa para tratar con él.

-Buckman, Sammy, llevaoslo de aquí -pidió dirigiendose a sus otros dos compañeros.

-Si -acepto Buckman y entonces él junto con Sammy se levantaron dispuestos a llevarse al mocos.

Agarraron al niño y se lo llevaron arrastrando por la fuerza al ver como se resistía.

-Tu no tienes derecho a tratarme así, tu no eres nadie, solamente eres un cobarde, te escondes junto con tus amigos, pero no tienes huevos, no tienes huevos para matar a alguien -siguió protestando de tal manera que lo hacía parecer un animal salvaje completamente desatado.

Se lo llevaron y ahí entonces apareció Earl observando lo que pasaba.

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí? -pregunto sin entender que había pasado todo el rato.

Rough asintió agobiado al ver que ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer su hijo, estaba encaprichado en que tenían que hacer todo lo contrario y matar a todos los culpables, Martha lo consolo apoyándole la mano encima de su hombro para hacer que no se quejase del asunto. Pixal miro la entrada por donde salió Zane, asumía que podría tratar a su madre, pero ahora con esto sentía que la cosa no iba a mejorarse o ponerse bien de alguna manera.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LAS MONTAÑAS

Había una hoguera que se veía desde lejos, era el Ninja Carrier con los ninjas puestos ahí, de pronto un grupo de sujetos se asomo observando la escena con total calma y sin provocar ningúna sospecha de que estuviesen ahí, Zairus, Gideon y un grupo mas de personas vestidas de negro veían absortos al vulnerable grupo de ninjas que se encontraban cenando sin problemas.

-¿Son ellos? -pregunto uno de los sujetos, este era un hombre negro con barba con un gorro de lana negro como los trajes que todos llevaban puestos.

-Así es, no tienen ni idea de que les estamos observando -reafirmo Gideon.

-¿Los atacamos ahora? -pregunto otro que estaba al lado del otro hermano.

-Esperemos unos minutos, quiero al menos probar lo que sucede cuando ambos se empiezan a pelearse el uno contra el otro -propuso Zairus teniendo una idea-. Vamos.

Todos se pusieron los pasamontañas y entonces salieron de la cordillera en la que estaban escondidos y marcharon colina abajo para estar mas cerca de los ninjas.

Nya se encontraba perfeccionando y arreglando cualquier desperfecto que tuviese el Ninja Carrier, estaba fijando los espejos del costado, los giro viendo que hacían un chirrido bastante raro cada vez que intentaba de girarlos, no era perfecto.

Al otro lado se encontraban los ninjas junto con los viejos y Miles puestos delante de la hoguera, estaban aburridos ya que hacía horas que no sabían nada de los nindroides desde que salieron esta tarde, Jay era el que mas se sentía mal por esto.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunto Ronan dirigiendose hacía él ninja azul.

-Porque no vamos a ir a buscarles, algo esta pasando en este lugar, algo les tiene que haber pasado, ni siquiera han vuelto con el inflador y estamos aquí tirados sin hacer la mas mínima cosa -reprocho agobiado ya que la tensión le ponía de los nervios.

-Nosotros podemos hacer muchas cosas, él único que no esta haciendo nada eres tu -indico considerablemente Miles haciendo que se comiese sus propias palabras.

-Muy bien dicho -dijo orgulloso Cole y choco los cinco con Miles.

-¿Que hacéis? ¿Ahora vosotros sois amigos? -critico viendo que chocaban los cinco y eso solamente lo hacían para demostrar que eran como amigos de toda la vida.

-No, pero cuando se trata de burlarse nos ponemos todos de acuerdo -confeso sarcásticamente.

Todos se rieron viendo entusiasmado con la idea de mosquearlo a base de bien.

-Oh por dios, vais a hacer que me electrocute para suicidarme -se quejo cada vez mas agobiado.

-¿Quieres hacer algo? -pregunto Garmadon dirigiendose hacía él con una cara indirecta.

-Si, ¿que? Suéltame lo que sea sensei Garmadon -pidió dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviese que sugerirle como para olvidar lo que hacía.

-Ve a ayudar a tu ex-novia que parece que necesita ayuda -le señalo fijándose en Nya que estaba del otro lado del carro blindado intentando de repararlo.

Aquello fue algo que Jay pudo entender, puede que hubiese estado un poco mas cordial con ella, pero tampoco al ayuda a superar todo por lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

-Voy a ayudarla -acepto decidido y se levanto sin cambiar de opinión.

-Menos mal que le tenemos a usted para sacarnos de encima de él -exclamo Ronan asumiendo que le había dicho eso como para sonsacarlo apropósito.

-Yo no le he dicho eso para sacárnoslo de encima, lo he hecho porque Nya es una persona importante y se merece el mas mínimo respeto por todo lo que hace -aclaro demostrando que lo hizo porque se preocupaba por ella y quería que al menos la suficiente compañía posible.

-Vaya, que poético lo suyo -se sorprendió al ver la consideración que tenía.

-Así fue como aprendi a hacer las cosas -indico expresamente.

-¿De veras creéis que Zane y Pixal van a volver? -pregunto Skylar al respecto.

-No lo se, y la verdad es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo, al final ha tenido que pasar lo que ha tenido pasar -opino murmuradamente Wu sintiendo que no estaba yendo como se tenía pensado.

-¿Que quieres decir? No será que ahora resulta que Jay tenía razón sobre lo de los canibales -objetó Kai alarmado por pensar que verdaderamente se encontraban rodeados de monstruos canibales.

-No, digo que en realidad me he pasado un poco con este tema de que quizás podríamos haber hecho un trato con esos obreros, quizás sean hostiles y puede que no les gusten que estemos aquí, pero esta bastante claro que no podemos dejar que nuestros amigos caigan en malas manos y acabemos retomando la idea de que puede que se salven por si solos -indago sinceramente Wu demostrando que tenían que cambiar este tipo de estrategias ya que no servían de mucho.

Aquello fue algo que hizo todos se quedasen pensando en esa idea y tenía razón, eran un equipo por algo, no podían dejar que cada uno fuese por su propio camino, ya habían dejado atrás a Dareth, los Walker, al señor Bucket, a S., Maythowne y el doctor Borg, no podían dejar que siguiesen perdiendo a mas gente sin que se diesen cuenta, esta vez tenían que mejorar como equipo, como familia si querían evitar que esta guerra les hiciese perder todo aquello que conocían.

-Oye Miles -llamo Misako con curiosidad.

-¿Que sucede señora maestra ninja?

-¿Como afrontaste la idea de que tu mujer había muerto cuando sucedió lo que paso? -pregunto por curiosidad, Miles era el que mas había perdido, aquella daba una perfecta idea.

No quería admitirlo pero ahora que estaba con ellos ya no importaba mucho.

-Digamos que apenas pudo intentarlo, en cuanto supe que aquella explosión la hizo volar por los aires en cuanto la vi por ultima vez, me di cuenta de que nada volvería ser lo mismo, apenas supe lo que había pasado, apenas pude tolerarlo, no comí, no dormí, no hice nada, me quede encerrado en mi casa haciendo como si no existiese nunca -explicó demostrando que le resulto mas duro de lo que parecía, quedo completamente destruido al perderla en el momento.

Todos se quedaron atónitos viendo como le afecto, ni siquiera ellos eran capaces de acabar en esas circunstancias, cuando murió Zane la primera vez acabaron yéndose por su propio camino, pero Miles no tenía a nadie excepto su trabajo, y aquello no lo ayudo.

-¿Y que te hizo volver a la realidad? -inquirió Ronan interesado.

-Un dia tenía encendida la tele, y ahí entonces explicaban de que el atentado había sido producido por un hombre que se había hecho detonar con un cinturón explosivo, y que el causante era Zimmer, el mismo hombre que ya había cometido otra serie de atentados de la misma forma, ahí entonces me di cuenta de que todo esto había pasado por una razón, y esa razón era Killian Zimmer, a partir de entonces me pase los últimos años buscando cada uno de sus movimientos intentando de encontrarle y así vengarme por habérmela matado, y lo mas cercano hacía él ha sido ahora -declaro demostrando que fue cosa de buscar al asesino de su mujer lo que lo despertó.

Todos pudieron comprender por lo que estaba pasando, tenía razón en que se quisiese vengar, pero esa idea de haberse pasado toda su vida malgastando todo su potencia en intentar de encontrarle para luego así recuperar lo poco que quedaba de ella no era una buena opción.

-Miles, se que quieres vengarte de él por lo que te hizo, pero que intentes de esforzarte locamente por encontrarle, no te llevara por buen camino -aconsejo sinceramente Garmadon.

-¿Y que otra cosa puede ser sino? He perdido todo aquello que podría haber hecho en un futuro cercano, no tengo mujer, no tengo hijos, no tengo amigos, mi trabajo es una birria, ¿que mas puedo hacer? No me queda nada excepto matarlos a todos -critico reprochando esa propuesta sin tomársela en serio, se levanto discrepando de que le quisieran ayudar.

-¿Pero que cojones le pasa? -critico Kai sin entender porque se comportaba así.

-Le pasa que no quiere aceptar que puede hacer algo mas que estar buscando a Zimmer, no quiere admitir de que en realidad ya tiene una vida que merece la pena -indico considerablemente Lloyd.

Miles se coloco en un extremo observando la oscuridad del paisaje que le rodeaba, había un enorme silencio a su alrededor, nada le podía distraer, quería creer de que podía hacer algo que valiese la pena si es que jamas podía conseguir vencer a Zimmer, al menos ellos iban a lograrlo, pero que quedaría de él después de que todo esto haya terminado, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

Jay se acerco hacía Nya observando que se estaba esforzando por intentar de mejor los faros de los costados, estaba aflojando uno y no paraba de girar sin problemas.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto llamando su atención.

Nya se percato de la presencia de Jay y se sintió un poco agobiada al verle.

-¿No haz hecho demasiado Jay Walker? -le critico indirectamente.

Jay no entendía a que venía ese descaro, entonces observo que estaba justo delante del abollón que antes había hecho Cole cuando los dos se habían peleado estúpidamente.

-Siento haber hecho eso -se disculpo sintiéndose avergonzado por haber provocado eso.

-Seguro que si -no tolero aquella disculpa y siguió con lo suyo como si nada.

-Venga Nya, en serio, déjame que te ayude -insistió Jay viendo que se iba a pasar todo el resto de la noche intentando de arreglar ese faro.

Agarro el destornillador y se puso a enroscar el tornillo del costado y dejándola en la posición correcta, lo enderezo haciendo que se quedase recto como antes.

-Ahora esta -confirmo con total orgullo.

Nya lo examino y estaba en perfecto estado, ni se movía por él mas mínimo movimiento.

-Vaya -se sorprendió al ver como arreglo-, ¿como lo haz hecho?

-Soy hijo de una pareja de ingenieros, no hay nada que yo no pueda arreglar -indico burlonamente.

-¿Como una relación? -critico ella echándoselo en cara.

Ahí Jay no podía ignorar la idea de que ella estaba un poco encaprichada con él por no hablarle siquiera de todo aquello que había sucedido en Puerto Pirata.

-¿Que quieres saber? -asumió que quería tener una seria conversacíon con él.

-Ahora que Zane y Pixal parecen estar juntos de vuelta, siento como si yo fuese una persona desdichada a la que es incapaz de aceptar como estar, en algún momento quiero estar con alguien, y al otro momento quiero mandarlo a tomar por saco y no se porque lo hago pero lo hago de todas, pero al menos no quiero volver a cometer ese error -explicó sincerandose con él demostrándole que tenía dudas de su propia personalidad y cual era su camino.

-¿Que quieres decir? -no entendía adonde quería ir a parar.

-Cuando S. y Maythowne murieron sin que nosotros pudiésemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro, me di cuenta de que somos incapaces de cumplir con nuestras promesas, y yo no quiero morirme sintiendo que he cometido demasiados errores en mi vida, no quiero que muera y luego todos me recuerden como la chica que paso de todos los hombres porque no soportaba que todos pensasen que quería hacerse la chica ruda independiente -se puso tan nerviosa que se puso a divagar sin parar.

-Nya, para -le consoló apoyándole las manos encima de su cara para mirarla fijamente.

Se tranquilizo mirándole a los ojos, ahí podía ver como era Jay en realidad, tan guapo como siempre había sido, pero esta no era solamente su cara, eran sus ojos, eran hermosos.

-No vas a morir -decreto queriendo se tranquilizase y lo retomase.

-Vale -acepto encantada y sin mas dilación no pudo evitarlo y se acerco hacía él y le acabo dando un pequeño beso en los labios que lo dejo desconcertado.

-¡Nya! -rechisto apartándola al ver lo que le hizo.

-Oh lo siento Jay, es que no se porque lo he hecho -se quedo estupefacta al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se toco los labios y los tenía húmedos, lo había besado literalmente.

Al otro lado cerca de ellos se encontraban los dos hermanos observando la escena.

-¿Que esta pasando con esos dos? -cuestiono Gideon.

-No lo se, pero tengo una idea -aviso Zairus y ambos se desplazaron por el lado en que vinieron.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -pregunto asumiendo que esto se debía por algo.

-Pues la verdad es que yo...

De pronto una pequeña roca paso por encima de Nya y cayo sobre la frente.

-Ay, joder -reprocho dolorido al sentir ese enorme golpe en toda la cara.

-¿Estoy bien? ¿Pero? ¿Quien cojones ha hecho eso? -protesto apoyando su mano contra la herida, agarro la piedra con la que le dieron-. ¿Quien me ha tirado esto?

Nya se puso a mirar alrededor para saber de quien se trataba, los dos se escondieron en las rocas.

-Seguro que esto es cosa de Cole otra vez -asumió enfurruñandose de nuevo.

-Oh venga Jay, ¿no me digas que te vas a meter con él de nuevo? -le critico asumiendo que iba a buscarles con Cole cuando en realidad podría ser de otra cosa.

-Si, y pienso cantarle las cuarenta otra vez -se decanto y marcho a buscarle.

Nya no entendía que estaba pasando pero tenía que evitar que su ex-novio se pelease con él justo cuando había cometido uno de los mas raros errores que había tenido nunca en su vida.

-Ay por dios -marcho a seguirle a impedir que se pelease con su amigo estúpidamente.

Los dos observaban como se estaban alejando, vieron como el Ninja Carrier estaba completamente vulnerable y sin que nadie lo vigilase, ahí entonces tuvieron una idea.

-¿Lo hacemos? -pregunto Gideon dirigiéndose a su hermano para saber si iban a actuar o no.

-Si -reafirmo, sonrío plácidamente y se saltaron por encima de las rocas que los tapaban.

Los chicos estaban charlando tranquilamente cuando entonces apareció Jay acercandose al fondo.

-¿Que te gusta mas? -pregunto Kai dirigiendose hacía Skylar.

Skylar se quedo pensando detenidamente y entonces dijo:

-Bueno, en ocasiones pienso en Ryan Reynolds pero por otra me muero por Ryan Gosling -comento señalando con cual se moriría por poder tirárselo.

-¡Uh! -se quedaron todos sorprendidos al ver esa respuesta.

-Esa si que es buena -exclamo Ronan estando de acuerdo.

-Oye Jay, ¿te apuntas? Estamos hablando sobre con que actor o actriz nos gustaría acostarnos -le aviso Cole viendo que su amigo del rayo estaba viniendo aunque con mala cara como siempre.

-Déjate de rollos, ¿has sido tu el que me ha tirado esta piedra? -reprocho enseñándole la pequeña piedra que le habían tirado sobre la cara.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no te he tirado nada -justifico sin entender a que se refería.

Se harto y le tiro la piedra haciendo que se golpease en el pecho.

-Ay, eso ha dolido -se quejo agarrando la piedra con la que él ahora le tiro encima.

-Pues a mi mucho peor -se toco la frente notando que ahora tenía una herida del cual le salía sangre-. No me jodas, fijate como esta, estoy sangrando.

-Jay, para ya, él no te ha hecho nada, hemos estado aquí todo el rato, es imposible que te la haya tirado -insistió Kai justificando esa posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Entonces quien me ha tirado esa piedra? -señalo la piedra que ahora tenía Cole.

Cole la examino detenidamente intentando de entender que tipo de piedra le había tirado.

-Esta piedra no es de las que yo hago, es imposible que yo te la haya tirado -declaro.

-Eso mismo he intentado de decirle pero no me hace ni caso -repercuto sensatamente Nya.

-Pero si no ha sido Cole, ¿entonces quien ha sido? -cuestiono intrigado Lloyd asumiendo que si no podía ser uno de ellos entonces tendría que ser alguien mas.

De pronto una piedra acabo cayendo encima de la cabeza de Ronan dejándolo dolorido.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero quien ha sido? -critico reprochando por la piedra que le tiraron.

Otra acabo cayendo encima de la cabeza de Skylar.

-¿Pero que es esto? -cuestiono eufórica al ver lo que le tiraron.

De pronto toda la mayoría acabo recibiendo mucho mas piedras por la cabeza.

-¡Nos atacan! -aviso eufóricamente Jay sabiendo que esto era un ataque, materializo sus rayos de las manos haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedase electrificado alrededor.

Miles oyó eso y entonces se giro poniendo una mirada rígida al saber que algo pasaba, veía a los ninjas sintiendo los golpes de varias piedras pero de pronto se percato de algo mas que estaba sucediendo al otro lado justo delante del Ninja Carrier.

-¡Joder! -marcho apuradamente viendo que ya estaban en problemas.

-¿Quien es él maldito mamon que esta tirando piedras? -protesto amenazadoramente Ronan.

-Mantened la posición, esto no se trata de una simple travesura, esto es un ataque planeado -ordeno Garmadon poniendo a todo el grupo formando un circulo entre si.

-Ninjas, apartaos -aviso Miles sacando su pistola y pasando por delante de ellos.

-Miles, ¿que haces? -pregunto Kai viendo que parecía que los estaba apunto.

-Se están llevando el carro -aviso y se puso en una posición segura.

Vio a dos sujetos vestidos de negro utilizando una palanca para llevarse el parachoques de enfrente.

-Eh vosotros -les grito haciendo que les llamase la atención.

-Oh mierda, nos ha visto -se alarmo Gideon al ver que los encontraron.

-Quedaos quietos o disparo -quito el seguro del arma, estaba dispuesto a dispararles.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto dirigiendose a su hermano asumiendo que tenían algún plan al respecto.

-Vamonos de aquí, ya -tiro la palanca y ambos marcharon corriendo por el lado en que vinieron.

Miles disparo varias veces mientras veía como los dos se estaban escabulliendose metiendose en las cordilleras, Zairus se tiro primero y luego Gideon pero acabo recibiendo una bala que le atravesó el hombro, soltó un gemido mientras caía al otro lado.

Miles bajo el arma viendo que le vio y los ninjas se acercaron observando lo que hizo.

-¿Le has dado? -pregunto Jay.

-Si, lo he hecho -declaro asintiendo de la adrenalina que tenía recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Joder, para ser un poli eso ha sido una pasada -exclamo sorprendido Ronan al ver lo que hizo.

Zairus asomo la cabeza observando aquel sujeto que le disparo a su hermano, estaba claro que ese no era un ninja sino un policía, veía a su hermano y estaba que no paraba de gemir.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto amargamente.

-No, no estoy bien, ese capullo me ha disparado -protesto dolorido-, ¿quien era?

-Es un poli -confeso sin mas dilación.

-¿Un poli? No me jodas, ¿como puede haber un poli con esos ninjas.

-No lo se, pero no pienso dejar que se vayan de rositas, ahora esto es la guerra -dijo decidido a acabar con ellos después de lo que le hicieron a su hermano.

Asomo la cabeza observando al mismo hombre charlando con los demás.

-¿Que intentaban de hacerle al Ninja Carrier? -cuestiono Misako levantando la palanca que se dejaron atrás, habían doblado parte del parachoques del carro blindado.

-No lo se, pero esta bastante claro que esos de ahí pretendían hacer algo con nosotros, al igual que hicieron con Zane y Pixal -opino enfurismado Jay asumiendo que eran los culpables de que los dos nindroides hubiesen desaparecido en lo ultimo que queda del día.

-Yo no creo que esos dos sean obreros -mencionó Wu.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono Garmadon dirigiendo una mirada soez a su hermano.

-Si fuesen obreros nos estarían rodeando con antorchas y picas, esos de ahí estaban vestidos de incógnito, yo creo que nos estamos enfrentando algo que va mucho mas que todo eso -argumento concluyendo que había otro bando atacándoles.

-Lo sabía, hay canibales -reafirmo Jay convencido aún de esa idea.

Se llevo Cole la mano a la cara al no poder soportar la vergüenza de que siguiese con eso.

-No estamos solos -indico Miles mirando fijamente los alrededores.

Escucharon un sospechoso sonido como de algo moverse, todos se cubrieron juntadose en si mientras sentían como algo que no conocían los estaba apunto de atacar.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Rebecca se encontraba asomada en una de las barandillas de las escaleras de acero que llevaban a lo alto de las cordilleras del campamento, estaba ahí sola y desconsolada sabiendo que su ex-marido Robert había estado muerto todo el tiempo y jamas había sabido de que era cierto, quería llorar pero no podía, sentía como si la vida se estuviese burlando de ella al no haberse enterado.

Zane llego a alcanzarla observando como se encontraba, la confesión de que su padre estaba muerto había arruinado la velada para ella, justo que había descubierto que su hijo la había encontrado, ahora también tenía que descubrir que su marido falleció sin que ella lo notase, se sentía un poco culpable por eso, decidió ir a consolarla para hacer que se pusiese un poco mejor.

-¿No deberías estar con tu novia? -pregunto descaradamente Rebecca.

Se quedo indeciso al ver que ahora encima le echaba la culpa de todo.

-Siento haber gritado eso -se disculpo sincerandose con ella-. No lo sabía.

-¿Y como podría saberlo? Estoy aquí metida sin que nadie sepa de mi existencia, ni siquiera sabía que el hijo que Robert construyo había funcionado tal cual -indico obviamente.

-Lo se, pero yo no quiero que te sientas así, tienes que entenderlo, Robert era mucho mas mayor que tu, era cuestión de tiempo que algo le sucediese.

-¿Estuviste ahí cuando paso?

-Si, estuve, vi como se moría delante de mi sin que yo pudiese ayudarle, pero al menos me prometió de que como su vida para él ahora terminaba, la mía también empezaría -confeso hacíendole entender que al menos Robert murió haciendo aquello que había prometido hacer.

Aquello fue algo que pudo comprender con total exactitud, Robert cumplío su palabra, y él nunca fallaba con todo aquello que prometía.

-Pero la cosa no acabo ahí -se dispuso a contar el resto del asunto.

-¿Como? -se giro extrañada al oír eso.

-Después de que papa me reiniciase haciendo que me olvidase de todo, vinieron los esqueletos y lo revivieron para hacer que trabajasen con ellos, le dieron un brebaje que le hizo volver a la vida.

Ahí entonces Rebecca sintió que de algúna manera había una oportunidad de asumir que Robert estaba vivo del todo y no le había pasado nada.

-¿Entonces esta vivo? -le pregunto poniendose delante queriendo que le contase la verdad.

-Lo estaba -declaro amargamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? No funcionó.

El brebaje que le dieron a papa para que volviese a la vida, era temporal, solamente le duro unos años, pero después de eso volvió a estar como estaba, acabo muriendo meses después de que yo y mis amigos ganásemos la guerra contra la oscuridad -confeso dejando claro que al final de todo Robert siempre acabaría muriéndose.

Ahí cambio la expresión en su cara, se le fue el poco entusiasmo que tenía.

-¿Entonces es imposible que siga vivo?

-No, de ningúna manera, falleció del todo, y es mejor que siga estando así -corroboro plenamente.

Se quedo tan sosegada al descubrir que ya no sabía que pensar.

-Todos estos años pensando que de alguna manera Robert había conseguido sobrevivir al igual que como lo hice yo y resulta que al final su propio cuerpo fue el que acabo con él -expreso agonizando al asimilar que se equivocaba con todo aquello que siempre había asumido.

-Yo tampoco quería que le pasara eso, pero hizo lo que pudo para que al final yo pudiese estar aquí -se sincero convencido de que la muerte de su padre valió la pena.

-¿Y para que? Para ver como has madurado, te has conseguido novia, y mientras yo aquí tirada rodeada con esta banda de personajes mientras jamas he sabido que él hijo que el creo para ambos había funcionado a la perfección, ¿tu te crees que estoy entusiasmada por esto? -le critico echándole la bronca como si él fuese el culpable de haber desperdiciado su vida aquí.

-Mama, para ya -le agarro de los brazos impidiendo que le señalase.

-Todos siempre acaban muertos -se regocijo encima de su pecho.

Podía entender por lo que estaba pasando y estaba bastante claro que jamas se iba a sentir bien al descubrir esto, pero también tenía que hacerle entender otra cosa.

-Robert no fue él único que se murió -añadió seriamente.

Se aparto de él mirándole extrañada al oír ese comentario.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-El año pasado, toda Ninjago estaba siendo atacada por el Overlord, mis amigos y yo estábamos apunto de derrotarle, teníamos un plan, pero el plan fallo así que no me dejo otra que utilizar todo mi poder elemental contra él haciendo que se me sobrecargara la chispa interior, estalle quedando todo mi cuerpo destruido por completo -explicó confesándole lo que le paso.

Rebecca apenas podía entender lo que le estaba contando pero resultaba que era cierto.

-¿Moriste? -quiso corroborarlo.

-Así es, mi cuerpo estallo, pero mi inteligencia paso a otro lado, al ordenador central de Industrias Borg haciendo que las maquinas me creasen un nuevo cuerpo, por eso mismo ahora soy tan plateado, Zane Julien murió aquel dia, ahora soy Titanio Zane.

-¿Titanio Zane?

-Si, aunque la verdad, el aspecto que tengo no me favorece en nada -exclamo encantado.

Rebecca soltó una risa falsa viendo lo divertido que era.

-¿De veras te reconstruyeron esas maquinas?

-Así es, tanto que me construyeron una nueva tarjeta -se toco la nuca acordándose de que ahí tenía puesto la tarjeta que estaba incrustado en su ranura.

-¿Tienes metida al tarjeta?

-La tengo, pero se la tuve que dar a mis amigos por... -ahí entonces se acordo de que se la había quitado y se la había dado a Garmadon para mantenerla segura-. Mis amigos.

-¿Que sucede? -vio su reacción y asumió que era algo malo.

-Le di la tarjeta a mis amigos ninjas, y ellos están todavía esperándome porque... -volvió a acordarse de otra cosa mas que se le había olvidado-. Tus amigos pincharos las ruedas del carro.

-¿Que ellos pincharon las ruedas del carro de tus amigos?

-Si, oh dios mío, tengo que irme -se marcho corriendo apuradamente dispuesto a volver con el grupo de obreros.

-Zane, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto eufóricamente para llamar su atención.

-Tengo que saberlo -declaro y se marcho volviendo por donde vino.

-De esto no va a salir nada bueno -opino diciéndoselo a si mismo.

Zane regreso al comedor principal donde ahí se encontraba todo el mundo terminando de comer, miro de un lado a otro y observo que todavía estaba Rough comiendo con los suyos, estaban Buckman, Sammy y Earl cenando en la misma cena.

-Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda -insistió poniendose delante de ellos.

-¿Que pasa joven nindroide? -pregunto Buckman.

-Mis amigos están abajo en las montañas, pincharon ambas ruedas y me marche con Pixal queriendo encontrar un inflador pero vosotros me capturasteis -anunció nerviosamente.

-Zane, ¿que pasa? -pregunto Pixal poniendose a su lado.

-Los chicos todavía nos están esperando -le aclaro desesperadamente.

-Oh mierda -recordó enfurismada al ver como se no podía haber olvidado de eso.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que el carro de tus amigos se pincho y no pudisteis moveros? -cuestiono Rough queriendo corroborar esa historia.

-¿De que estas hablando? Si fuisteis vosotros el que tirasteis esa cadena de pinchos contra el camino para que yo y los míos acabásemos pinchando -critico viendo que de algúna forma parecía que ellos no habían sido los causantes de aquel incidente.

-Imposible, a ti y a tu amiguita os encontramos justo después de que salierais del taller tras haber dejado inconsciente a Earl -aclaro sinceramente Sammy.

-Rebecca os siguió con la ayuda de su cuervo cámara, así fue como os descubrió -mencionó Rough.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono Pixal.

-Pero tu Earl estuviste ahí con ellos, ¿no?

-Yo vine unos minutos antes, quería saber como se encontraba Tuff y entonces os vi a vosotros, me escondí ya que viendo vuestro sospechoso aspecto decidí esperar un rato y entonces entre y ahí fue cuando descubrí que Tuff estaba muerto desde ayer -confirmo sinceramente Earl demostrando que nadie había planeado lo de pincharles las ruedas al grupo anteriormente.

-Pero entonces... si ningúno de vosotros puso aquellas cadenas.

-Entonces tuvo que ser otra gente -indico concluyentemente Zane.

Ambos se quedaron alarmados sabiendo que los otros se encontraban en peligro ahora mismo.

-Deben de haber sido los hombres de Vector -indico Buckman.

-Joder -se agobio Rough al oír eso.

-¿Cuantos son los hombres de Rough? -pregunto Pixal queriendo verificar ese hecho.

-Ni idea, posiblemente unos cincuenta, están armados hasta los dientes y posiblemente con armas mas letales que las nuestras, vuestros amigos van a sufrir una tremenda fiesta -confeso Sammy dando a entender que estaban apunto de ser atacados por auténticos salvajes.

-Maldita sea, deberíamos haber vuelto antes -rechisto enfurismado Zane arrepentido por dejarles.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? -surgió Rebecca juntándose con ellos al querer entender lo que pasaba.

-Los ninjas están en peligro, los hombres de Vector posiblemente les estén atacando ahora mismo -aviso seriamente Buckman notificándole la misma cosa.

-Hay que volver ahí y ayudarles -propuso decididamente Pixal.

-De ningúna forma os iréis de aquí -discrepo rotundamente Rough.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se dirigió Zane hacía con él una mirada fruncida.

-Vuestros amigos ya estarán muertos a estas horas, no vale la pena ir a por ellos -acoto Sammy dejándole claro que no iban hacer nada para salvarles de ese ataque sorpresa.

-De ningúna manera pienso abandonar a mis amigos, esa gente es mi familia, y a la familia no se le abandona -recrimino Zane dejándole claro que jamas abandonaría a los suyos por ningún concepto.

-Y yo estoy protegiendo a mi gente que es mi familia, si salimos justo ahora, Vector y sus hombres encontraran la manera de entrar y todo aquello que hemos hecho acabara destruido -justifico soberanamente señalando a toda la estructura de la zona minera que tenían delante.

Ambos no se podían con que clase de egoísmo les estaba recriminando.

-¿Como puedes ser tan cobarde? -le critico Rebecca.

-Yo no soy un cobarde, solamente hago lo que es mejor para todos nosotros -retracto.

-Y con _todos_ te refieres en realidad a que no piensas mover el mas mínimo músculo de tu culo porque te da miedo demostrar que le tienes miedo a lo que te pueda hacer Vector -opino sinceramente Zane sabiendo que esto en realidad lo hacía por una razón mucho menos obvia.

Rough no lo soporto y entonces agarro el cuchillo de su bandeja y se lo puso contra su cuello, aquello hizo que todos quedasen sorprendidos al ver lo que le hacía.

-Tienes suerte de que seas de metal porque sino te lo estaría clavando ahora mismo -amenazo.

-Y tu tienes suerte de que no seas de metal porque seguro que te hará mucho mas daño de lo que me podría a hacer a mi -dijo Pixal amenazándole con un tazer que saco del interior de su muñeca.

Le miro fijamente, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de que soltase a su ex-novio por las buenas.

-Rough, para un momento y escuchanos bien -pidió sinceramente Buckman apuntandole con su arma obligando a que bajase el cuchillo, él tampoco se lo iba a permitir.

-Buckman, ¿que estas haciendo? -reprocho estupefacto que uno de sus propios hombres lo estaba apuntando como si fuese un criminal.

-Él tiene razón, no podemos dejar a sus amigos solos -decreto dispuesto a ayudarlos le gustase a él o no la idea, dirigió una mirada confiada hacía Zane.

Ahí Rough no pudo evitarlo, si todo su equipo le estaba traicionando y poniendose de parte de los nindroides no tenía otra, bajo el cuchillo y se sentó de nuevo sintiéndose amargado al respecto.

-Rough, necesito que muestres un poco de empeño en esto por una vez en la vida, durante todos estos años tu has dejado que yo haga todo tipo de cosas por ti y tu gente, pero ahora necesito que tu hagas algo por mi -insistió Rebecca pidiéndole de buena manera que le ayudase pero no porque los ninjas estaban en peligro sino porque le debía una después de todo.

Se lo pensó detenidamente y en cierto modo tenía razón, había dejado que Rebecca hiciese lo que fuese gracia a sus conocimientos, pero ahora tenía que darle un poco de su gratitud.

-¿Que dices Rough? Hazlo por los viejos tiempos -pidió Earl con tono favorecedor.

-Bien, lo haré, pero si esos ninjas causan problemas aquí dentro no quiere hacerme responsable de lo que suceda -acordo estrictamente ya que no tenía muchas ganas de esta idea, se levanto y se dirigió a todo el equipo-: Lonny, prepara tus arcos, es hora de actuar.

Lonny se levanto sin rechistar por nada y entonces se marcho junto con todo el resto de obreros que estaban ahí comiendo tranquilamente, todo el mundo se disperso yendo hacía la salida dejando a todos los demás absortos al ver como actuaban de inmediato.

-Vaya, si que se lo toman en serio -opino Pixal complacida al ver que al menos todos ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer algo, no como Rough hacía unos segundos.

-Es lo que se tiene, todos nosotros vivimos preocupados con miedo a que nos ataquen -objetó expresamente Buckman dando a entender que no se iban a permitir de ningún riesgo.

-¿Entonces estas dispuesto a salvarlos de verdad? -quiso corroborar Rebecca.

-Los salvare, pero solamente por ti -acordo dandole la responsabilidad.

-Gracias Rough -agradeció viendo que al menos tenía la suficiente compasión como para entender que no iba a dejar morir a los amigos de Zane.

-Será mejor que vayamos antes de que tus amigos acaben en una situación mucho peor -reprimió sarcásticamente y se marcho esperándoles a que le siguiesen con la misma marcha.

-Bueno mama, ¿estas dispuesto a conocer a mis amigos? -le pregunto sinceramente sabiendo que estaba apunto de conocer a la primera familia que él había tenido.

-Mientras sean majos, seguro que si -reafirmo con tono vacilante.

Ambos se rieron falsamente al ver lo absurdo que sonaba y marcharon apuradamente.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los ninjas continuaban acorralados sin saber a que se estaban enfrentando, oían los sonidos de unas pisadas deambulando de un lado para otro, estaba bastante claro que había todo un ejercito viniendo hacía ellos, ambos miraban de un lado a otro intentando de saber contra que se enfrentaban, pero era imposible, aquel grupo lo tenía todo bien planeado.

-¿Alguien veo algo? -pregunto Nya al respecto.

-Yo no veo nada, y aunque teniendo dos ojos tampoco creo que ayude mucho -opino con sarcasmo Ronan ya que se encontraba en lo mismo que todos los demás.

-Si Zane estuviese aquí seguramente habría detectado la movilidad de los individuos y a lo mejor los estaríamos atacando antes de que ellos nos ataquen -opino incrédulamente Jay.

-Escuchadme bien, Zane y Pixal no están aquí, así que solamente nos deja una opción y es luchar contra todo lo que tengamos -recrimino Garmadon queriendo que se dejasen de tonterías y se pusieran a pensar en lo que tenían ahora que con lo que podrían defenderse fácilmente.

-Pues no tenemos mucho -objetó Kai.

Había un grupo de matones vestidos con armaduras de pinchos esperándoles, uno de ellos alzo un tirachinas que tenía colocado una bola con pinchos en llamas. Miles se giro y observo que había alguien alzando una bola de fuego.

-Cuidado -aviso y entonces todos se tiraron dispuestos a cubrirse.

Tiro la bola de fuego y paso volando hasta acabar impactando contra el Ninja Carrier, quedo incrustado en el metal quemando la pintura roja, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo que eso les podría haber hecho un daño irreparable.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno uno y entonces salieron saltando de entre las cordilleras.

-Ahí viene -aviso Miles de nuevo observando que ahora todos salieron y venían directos hacía ellos alzando mazas con pinchos y demás cosas puntiagudas.

Todos se levantaron apurados y se pusieron en una posición segura, se juntaron cada uno de los matones armados y se enfrentaron con ellos dándoles con todas las habilidades que conocían.

-¿De donde demonios han salido estos? -pregunto reprochando Ronan.

-No lo se, pero esta claro de que no son obreros -indico honestamente Jay, le dio un fuerte golpe con sus nunchakus haciendo que se marchase con toda la boca dolorida-. Con esos motores de rockero punky parecen sacados de una pelicula post-apocalíptica

-¿Pero tu cuantas películas te has visto? -cuestiono Lloyd.

-Digamos que demasiadas para saber muy bien que en estos casos lo único que podemos es seguir dándoles con todo lo que necesitamos para hacerlos marchar por donde han venido -agarro a uno y le dio fuerte en el estomago que le hizo enderezar la cabeza, luego se tambaleo noqueado.

-¿Es ese tu mejor plan? -critico Misako utilizando su antigua bolsa de explorador como escudo para defenderse de los matones que iban armados con puños americanos.

Uno de los matones la agarro por detrás impidiendo que se pudiese mover.

-Suéltame maldito maleducado -protesto intentando de zafarse pero no podía, apenas le costaba levantar los brazos ya que este la tenía agarrada impidiendo que se pudiese mover mas de la cuenta.

Garmadon observo lo que pasaba y marcho a socorrerla, de pronto uno de los matones se tiro poniendo su bate de beisbol con un alambre de espinas alrededor haciendo que se torciese el pie con él, cayo de cabeza con la barbilla contra la tierra quedando completamente dolorido.

El sujeto se la intento de llevar arrastrándola por el aire al tener una gran fuerza.

-Que alguien me ayude -siguió protestando intentando de llamar a alguien para que le salvase.

Wu atizo a uno con su bastón y ahí entonces vio que se estaban llevando a Misako por la fuerza.

-¡Misako! -grito despavorido y marcho corriendo a salvarla.

Marcho lo mas rápido que podía pero entonces dos sujetos con cascos de motociclistas pintadas como calaveras se le pusieron delante alzando unos martillos para amenazarlos, Wu veía claro que aquellos dos estupidos no le iban a dejar pasar por las buenas.

-Será mejor que te hagas a un lado viejo, si no quieres romperte la cadera -advirtió incrédulamente el primero, aquello hizo que el otro se riese de una forma socarrona.

-Decir que todos los viejos se le rompen la cadera es un estereotipo desfasado y que no sirve para absolutamente nada -expreso seriamente Wu viendo que lo estaban tratando de estupido.

El segundo se canso y levanto su martillo dispuesto a darle pero entonces Wu puso su bastón delante para bloquearle y le dio en toda la cara, aquello hizo que se le girase el casco y no pudiese ver nada, se alejo quedandose desconcertado al no ver. El otro intento de hacer lo mismo pero entonces Wu lo esquivo y se cubrió poniendo su bastón por detrás de la rodilla del otro y lo tiro haciendo que se tambalease de una forma inverosímil.

-Eso es lo que pasa por no tenerle mas educación a los viejos -dictamino solemnemente, luego le dio un golpe de punta como un acto de descaro por haber sido tan maleducado con él.

Se acordo de lo que tenía que hacer y entonces marcho corriendo observando como se estaba llevando a Misako cada vez mas lejos del grupo.

-Suéltame -seguía insistiendo al ver que le hacía mas daño con ese agarre que tenía.

-De ningúna manera vieja -dijo con una voz siniestra y atemorizante.

Wu salto con la ayuda de su bastón, ambos alzaron la cabeza hacía arriba observando que ahí venía el viejo sensei, Misako aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe de codo en el estomago del matón, este lo recibió y entonces aterrizo Wu cayendo encima de él dandole una fuerte patada que lo tambaleo y lo dejo inconsciente, ambos se quedaron suspirando de la adrenalina que tenían.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo como se encontraba.

-Gracias -agradeció agonizando tras haber pasado por una mala experiencia.

-Vamonos, esto aún no ha terminado -apuro y la agarro del brazo llevándola con los otros.

Todos continuaban peleando entre todos mientras que Miles era el que mas estaba recibiendo, uno de los matos le dio con un puño americano en toda la mandíbula pero este se recupero fácilmente, observo que le salía sangre por la boca.

-Toma esa poli -dijo vacilante y alzando sus puños para seguir dandole.

-Tomalo tu -levanto su arma y le disparo haciendo que recibiese todas las balas que le atravesaban en todo el cuerpo, le dio como seis y aquello lo mato del todo.

Uno de los matones observo lo que paso y estuvo que no pudo creerlo, mato a uno de los suyos.

Miles descargo su arma y entonces se puso a poner otro cargador pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía, se le había acabado toda la municíon que se pudo traer.

-Maldita sea -se quejo viendo que acabo peor de lo que creía.

De pronto apareció el mismo matón de antes que lo tiro de un golpe de codo, quedo tirado en el suelo noqueado y entonces apareció un grupo y se lo llevaron arrastrandolo agarrándolo por todas las extremidades, intento de forcejear pero lo tenían bien cogido.

-Soltadme malditos cabrones, que os pienso dar -reprocho apuntándoles con el arma descargada pero eso no funcionaba, se lo estaban llevando.

Nya agarro la palanca que habían usado antes para doblar el parachoques del Ninja Carrier y la uso para darle a uno en la cabeza, ahí entonces vio como se estaban llevando a Miles por la fuerza.

-¡Se están llevando a Miles! -aviso alarmada al ver que perdían a uno.

Aquello hizo llamar la atención de todo el grupo, Ronan se deshizo de uno que tenía agarrado por el cuello y lo tiro, marcho corriendo hacía los matones que se llevaban al policía, Miles estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas pero le resultaba imposible, Ronan se tiro encima y lo aparto de un puñetazo en la cara, se puso delante de todos ellos y saco una granada de su traje.

-Alto, o suelto una granada -les aviso enseñándoles la granada para hacérsela estallar.

-Vamos -dijo uno alarmado y entonces ambos soltaron a Miles y se marcharon corriendo alejandose.

-Ja, siempre funciona -dijo orgulloso poniendo una sonrisa descarada-. ¿Estas bien?

-¿Desde cuando tienes una granada? -cuestiono extrañado mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Desde siempre, pero no es de verdad, la usaba para luchar contra los mas estupidos -indico enseñándole que en realidad era de plástico.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Misako reuniéndose junto con todos los demás.

-Estamos bien pero estos no, nos están acorralando -indico Kai viendo como todos los matones que habían salido a enfrentarse se estaban formando alzando sus armas y dispuestos a atacar.

-En formación, ahora -ordeno Garmadon y todos formaron un circulo alrededor de Miles.

-¿Que estáis haciendo? -critico viendo que lo estaban atrapando en ese circulo defensivo.

-Tu eres él mas indefenso de todos nosotros, si tu mueres, no sabemos que hacer -indico seriamente Lloyd sabiendo que tenían que protegerle a toda costa.

Los matones se estaban acercando cada vez mas y ya no sabían que hacer, tenían que defenderse con todo lo poco que tenían aunque acabasen muertos hoy mismo.

-Ninjas, se muy bien que he estado con vosotros muy poco tiempo, pero quiero que sepáis que habéis sido la banda mas guay que he visto en mi vida -mencionó Ronan sincerandose con ellos al asumir que se iba a morir junto con todos los demás.

-No seas compasivo, aún no vamos a morir -protesto Wu.

-¿Y eso como lo sabe? -critico insistentemente Kai.

Los matones estaban casi apunto de atacar cuando de pronto una enorme luz cegó a los ninjas dejándoles desorientados, alzaron la mirada hacía arriba y observaron que había una especie de nave en forma de helicóptero con dos hélices a cada costado y enderezadas.

-¿Pero que es eso? -cuestiono asombrado Ronan al ver lo que tenía delante.

-Atención a todos, marchaos y dejaos en paz a los ninjas o tendréis que veros con nosotros -anunció Jace agarrando un altavoz mientras tenía agarrado su rifle de francotirador.

-Jace -reconoció Miles esa voz.

Alzo su rifle y fue disparando a todo el grupo haciendo que todos saliesen despavoridos de un lado para otro, los ninjas se quedaron estupefactos viendo que justo habían sido salvados en el momento justo, Kai dirigió una mirada hacía Wu viendo que él lo sabía.

-Nadie va a morir aquí -decreto decidido a tomar esa opción.

Dentro del helicóptero, Stronger lo estaba viendo todo, vio como todos los grupos de matones enmascarados se estaban yendo, se dirigió hacía Alan que estaba manejando el vehículo.

-Ve bajando Alan, ya los tenemos -aviso eufóricamente Stronger.

-Es hora de reunirse con el equipo -obedeció y entonces fue bajándolo lentamente.

Los ninjas veían como aquel helicóptero futurista estaba bajando mientras Jace les seguía disparando a todos los matones que aún no se estaban yendo.

-¿Este helicóptero no es de Borg? -pregunto Skylar asumiendo que era lo que creía.

-Si -reafirmo Jay acordándose de que a ese helicóptero ya lo había visto antes.

Todos los matones iban yendo colina arriba cuando de pronto observaron que venían unos jeeps con las luces encendidas, ambos se sorprendieron ya que reconocían bastante de quien se trataban.

-Iros por donde habéis venido, panda de traidores -protesto Martha alzando una escopeta de dos cañones, disparo mientras el jeep continuaba bajando por el camino.

-Vamonos -dijo uno y entonces marcharon dando la vuelta al ver que venían los otros.

Uno de los matones agarro una piedra bien grande y la metió un saco, le dio varias vueltas en el aire dispuesto a lanzársela a uno de los que iban armados, Lonny se percato y entonces alzo su arco apuntando con una flecha, disparo y entonces la flecha impacto atravesándole el brazo y dejando un reguero de sangre que caía a través de la herida.

-Si -reafirmo orgulloso al ver que consiguió darle en el blanco.

Los ninjas se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como ese otro equipo los había espantado por completo, no tenían ni idea de quienes eran pero sonaban por algúna razón que eran los buenos.

-¿Pero que cojones esta pasando aquí? -critico Ronan sin entender donde venían.

-No lo se, pero hoy diría que tenemos todas las de ganar -opino concluyentemente Skylar.

Todos los matones salieron de las cordilleras y se marcharon todo abajo dejando a los hermanos Stein ahí mismo, Zairus continuaba ayudando a su hermano mientras veía como todo el grupo que se había traído consigo estaban huyendo cobardemente.

-Volved, ponemos ganarles, nosotros somos mas -protesto exigiéndoles de seguir atacando pero resultaba imposible, ya no estaban para seguir peleando aún mas.

Uno de los matones mas grandes se estaba llevando el cadaver de aquel a quien le dispararon como cinco veces, se notaban los tiros con la sangre cayendo por el pecho. Asintió amargado al ver que con lo bien planeado que lo tenían todo acabaron humillados como siempre.

-Hermano, ayudame, creo que estoy sangrando mucho mas -le insistió Gideon que estaba acostado a su lado, tenía todavía la herida del disparo que recibió antes.

-No te preocupes Gideon, te vas a recuperar, en cuanto nos vengamos de ese poli -reprimió enfurruñado y dispuesto a seguir peleando con tal de matar a Miles por lo que le hizo a su hermano.

-Por favor tío, déjalo, será mejor que volvamos con papa, seguramente en casa este el hombre al que mando para que le ayudase, él hará un trabajo mucho mejor que el nuestro -le agarro mirándole fijamente para exigirle que dejase de pensar como siempre y actuase de forma correcta.

Ahí no podía evitarlo, su hermano se estaba muriendo a causa de esas heridas y solamente le quedaba una opción, decidió dejarlos atrás sabiendo que volvería a por ellos otro dia, agarro ayudando a su hermano y se lo llevo arrastrandolo con todas las fuerzas que ambos tenían.

El helicóptero aterrizo bajando sus hélices mientras se seguía escuchando el sonido del rotor. Los ninjas se quedaron intrigados al saber quienes estarían ahí mismo, se fueron acercando lentamente y ahí entonces se bajo Jace junto con su arma, luego siguió Stronger.

-Encantados de veros de vuelta ninjas -saludo expresamente Stronger.

-¿Stronger? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver que les había encontrado.

-Y no solo la única -surgió Seliel bajando de golpe del helicóptero.

-¿Seliel? -se quedo sorprendido Cole al verla de vuela.

Luego entonces bajo todo el resto, los Walker, el señor Bucket, y Dareth.

-¿Hemos llegado a tiempo porque aquí veo que falta gente? -pregunto irónicamente al ver que faltaban dos de los miembros del equipo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el otro bando que habían dejado atrás les habían hallado, pero el que se quedaba mas sorprendido era Jay al ver que estaban de vuelta sus padres.

-Mama, papa -dijo alegrado Jay al verles y marcho corriendo a juntarse con ellos.

-Hijo -dijo Edna alegrada de ver que estaba de vuelta con su hijo, marcharon corriendo y ambos se juntaron dandose un fuerte abrazo.

-Creía que os había pasado algo.

-Y nosotros también, estoy tan harto de que nos estemos separando constantemente -opino considerablemente Ed ya que habían pasado por tanto para llegar hasta aquí.

-No os preocupéis, esta vez no nos separáremos mas -acordo estrictamente Jay.

Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con eso y entonces se abrazaron agarrandose fuertemente.

Mientras, Cole se junto con su padre solo que estos se quedaron dandose una rígida mirada, para ellos tener que estar volviéndose a ver era como si tuviesen que confrontar un asunto pendiente.

-Supongo que no me he perdido nada -objetó irónicamente.

-No -reafirmo expresamente.

Aquello hizo que el señor Bucket se riese viendo que lo tenía de vuelta y no se estaban saludando como debería, Cole también se rió al no poder evitarlo, esta era una situación bastante tonta.

-Ven aquí -pidió y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente-. Te he echado de menos hijo.

-Yo a ti también -espeto entusiasmado de ver de vuelta a su padre.

Seliel podía ver como verdaderamente quería a su padre, eso echaba de menos de su tío, jamas lo iba a tener con él pero al menos sabía que podía confiar en Cole como verdaderamente creía.

Cole se separo de su padre y ahí entonces se fijo en la ninja del agua que había venido consigo.

-¿Estas bien Seliel? -le pregunto mirándola con entusiasmado.

-Estoy bien, ha sido duro, pero bien -reafirmo sin dar mucho detalle.

-¿Que te ha pasado en la cara? -se fijo que había una mancha morada alrededor de su ojo, estaba como si le hubiesen dado una tremenda paliza.

-Digamos que después de que te fueses, Stronger se ocupo de mi y no muy bien -admitió avergonzada al acordarse de que le había pegado después de que les protegiese a ellos.

-Oh Stronger, como le pille -recrimino juntando su puño con su mano dispuesto a confrontarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya esta todo solucionado -le agarro del brazo pidiéndole que no hiciese nada-, hable con él y al parecer lo entendió todo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ya no quiere vengarse de Kai por lo que supuestamente le hizo a Marcus?

-No, esta un poco mas tranquilo, aunque ahora se siente un poco deprimido debido a otra cosa que acaba de suceder -confeso sabiendo que ahora les iba a tener que explicar lo que sucedió afuera.

-¿Que sucedió? -pregunto interesado.

Mientras tanto, Dareth iba deambulando de un lado para otro intentando de integrarse en aquel lugar ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba en las montañas, miro de cerca y observo que por ahí se encontraban Wu, Misako y Garmadon los tres juntos, se dispuso a ir con ellos.

-Vaya, fijaos la que habéis montado -opino sorprendido Dareth al ver todo el desastre que se había montado a causa de los ninjas y el otro bando de matones.

-¿De que hablas? Si sabes que no hemos sido nosotros -critico Misako viendo que ya se encontraban con él y tenía que soltar algún comentario sin sentido para hacerse el interesante.

-Ya, pero solamente lo he dicho porque se como os volvería tendría que decir algúnos de esos chistes que tanto os conocéis de mi -confeso vacilando como si se creyese que algo entusiasmaba.

-La verdad es que no -retracto sinceramente Garmadon.

-¿No? ¿Seguro? ¿Y que pasa con ese del yak?

-Ese era malísimo -se sincero Wu al respecto.

-Uy, vaya, eso si que es duro -reconoció quedandose avergonzado

-Al menos no lo suficiente para ver que estas bien -dijo aliviada Misako apoyándole su brazo encima de su hombro, se alegraba de ver que al menos estaba bien.

-Os he echado mucho de menos chicos -contesto confiadamente.

-Y a nosotros a ti también, ¿quien sino ahora se va a ocupar de entrenar a los alumnos una vez volvamos a nuestra vida normal? -objetó sarcásticamente Garmadon.

-Jo, ese si que era bueno -exclamo mosqueado al ver que el fue un poco mas listo que él a la hora de ocurrírsele chistes que verdaderamente iban con la situación.

Stronger ando con mirada firme y ahí entonces se acerco Miles mirándole con la misma expresión que siempre ponía pero esta vez estaba por otra cosa mas, ambos se habían peleado después de lo sucedido en Puerto Pirata y ningúno sabía si estaba preparado para poder sincerarse.

-Marcus murió, después de que tu te fueses con los otros -declaro sin rechistar por nada.

-Lo siento, era un buen hombre -se sincero sintiendo algo de lastima por eso.

-Ya, al menos siento que hubiese caído en esa trampa, estaba tan enfadado por el hecho de haber perdido al mejor compañero que he tenido en los últimos años que no sabía que en realidad todo eso había sido provocado por Zimmer, debí haberme imaginado un poco antes.

-No podías saberlo, Zimmer nos la jugo bien, esta vez él nos dio donde mas nos dolía -repercuto reconociendo que lo que había sucedido en Puerto Pirata fue un verdadero acto de mala suerte.

-Si -reafirmo intentando de ser un poco mas sincero pero ahora no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan avergonzado que ya no sabía si tampoco podía perdonarse a si mismo por todo lo que hizo.

-¿Como habéis hecho para encontrarnos? -pregunto reconociendo que los habían encontrado justo en el momento indicado cosa que encima no les habían dado ningúna pista.

-No hemos sido nosotros, a sido cosa de él -se giro dirigiendo la mirada hacía Cyrus Borg que se encontraba intentando de salir del helicóptero pero con dificultades, Jace y Alan le estaban ayudando a bajar con cuidado de no tirarlo ya que pesaba demasiado.

-Creo que es mejor que uno de los dos intente de hacer fuerza por un lado y luego por el otro -opino concretamente Cyrus viendo que no lo estaban haciendo bien.

-Eso mismo estoy haciendo yo -aviso eufóricamente Jace intentando de bajar la silla primero.

-Pues pareciera que no lo haces bien -le reprocho contradiciéndole.

-Cyrus Borg -se sorprendió al ver que él tenía la respuesta a todo.

-Gracias a él me ayudo a entender que no podía seguir quejándome de no tener vida y de estar pensando con los remordimientos y pensar mas en la compasión que tenía hacía aquella gente que tanto respeto, si no fuese por él quizás ahora no estaríamos aquí -admitió demostrando que Cyrus resulto ser mejor ayuda de lo que parecía en realidad.

-¿Y porque no trajiste a todo el pelotón de hombres de la comisaría aquí mismo? -cuestiono viendo que se trajo al otro equipo en vez de haber traído a todo un ejercito completo.

-¿No lo sabes? -asumió que no le habían notificado de lo que paso en Ninjago.

-¿Que no se? -por la mirada que ponía asumió que sucedió algo malo de verdad.

-Zimmer puso una bomba en la comisaría, la hizo detonar en la planta principal, destruyo toda la comisaría -le confeso dandole una mirada autocompasiva.

-¿Que? -se alarmo al oír eso ya que eso significaba lo peor a lo que podría hacerse a la idea.

En ese momento vinieron los jeeps de los obreros estacionando todos los vehículos al lado del helicóptero, los ninjas se sorprendieron ya que no sabían de quienes se trataban pero iban bastante armados como para atacar a aquellos matones que hicieron echar.

-Vamos chicos, peinad la zona, no quiero que ningúno de esos estupidos se marche de aquí -ordeno explícitamente Rough guiando a todos los grupos armados para defender el área.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo que pasaban de largo de ellos sin importarles siquiera que fuesen ninjas, era como si de algúna los reconociesen y supiesen que eran buenos.

-¿Quienes son estos? -cuestiono Seliel.

-No lo se, pero esta claro que no vienen a por nosotros -dedujo Dareth al ver que ni les miraban.

Justo en ese momento se bajaron Zane y Pixal observando que ahí mismo estaban sus amigos.

-Zane, Pixal -dijo sorprendido Lloyd y marcho corriendo a encontrarse con ellos, todos los demás hicieron y marcharon corriendo eufóricos a cogerlos a ambos.

-Chicos -dijo alegrado Zane al ver que ahí estaba el grupo sin problemas.

Marcharon corriendo y ambos se juntaron dandose un fuerte abrazo mutuo.

-Pero Zane, ¿donde estabas? Nos habías dado unas horas pero desapareciste por completo, colega, pensábamos que te había pasado algo a ti y Pixal -cuestiono Kai entusiasmado al ver que se encontraba con su amigo nindroide después de todo el lío que habían durante todo el dia, le dio un golpe de puño en el hombro como un gesto de modestia.

-¿Conseguisteis el inflador? -pregunto Nya queriendo resolver ese asunto.

-Bueno, encontramos algo, es una larga historia, tengo que contárosla en cuanto volvamos a la zona minera -espeto dispuesto a enseñarles lo que había descubierto.

-¿Zona Minera? -cuestiono Ronan al oír ese nombre.

-Resulta que la historia de los obreros es cierta pero hay una cosa que es mentira, ellos son los obreros, han estado viviendo colina arriba todo este tiempo, estuvimos con ellos todo el rato pero ahora nos están ayudando, esos tipejos de ahí al parecer están rivalizados desde hace bastantes años, ¿estáis todos bien? -explicó Pixal relatándoles lo principal de los hechos.

Cyrus consiguió salir del helicóptero y ahí entonces vio que su hija androide Pixal estaba ahí mismo con su ex-novio, después de haber estado separados un dia entero por fin la veía de vuelta.

-Pixal -la llamo queriendo que viniese con él.

-Papa -dijo alegrada de ver de vuelta a su padre y marcho corriendo con él.

Lo cogío y le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo tiraba hacía atrás con la silla.

-Oh Pixal, creía que te había pasado algo -dijo aliviada al verla.

-No, yo pensaba que te había pasado algo, te separaste de nosotros en cuanto estabas en Puerto Pirata -repercuto quitándose las lagrimas de la cara de lo preocupada que estaba.

-Lo se, no fue un buen camino, pero al menos valía la pena para que os encontrásemos una vez mas -reafirmo disgustado pero a la vez entusiasmado ya que al menos la podía ver en una mejor situación, acerco la mano acariciándole la cara de lo contento que estaba.

Zane podía ver lo feliz que estaba de ver a Pixal con su padre, eso era algo que echaba de menos de su padre, pero al menos tenía algo que nadie se esperaba del todo.

-Parece que al final tenías razón en lo que decías -dijo Rebecca poniendose delante de ellos.

-¿Quien es ella? -pregunto Nya sin entender de quien se trataba.

-Ah, os presento a Rebecca Duncan, ex-mujer de mi padre, y mi madre original -les presento.

-¿Tu madre? -se sorprendieron todos al unísono.

-¿Ah que es raro no? -objetó soltando una risa falsa al ver que nadie se esperaba de eso.

-En serio, primero pierdes a tu padre, y ahora tienes una madre, ¿pero en que mundo vivimos? -critico Jay poniendose histérico otra vez como de costumbre.

-Pero Zane, ¿como es posible que tengas una madre si tu padre te construyo? -critico Cyrus dirigiéndose hacía él de forma murmurada ya que quería entender ese hecho.

-Es una larga historia, os la contare en cuanto volvamos -acoto Zane decidido a contarles toda la verdad sabiendo que ahora tenía mucho que explicarles.

-Espero de que hemos llegado pronto, porque esos cabrones se han escapado -comento Rough señalando todos los lados por donde se habían escapado los matones, se puso delante de ellos mientras todo el resto del grupo se ponía delante.

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto Ronan viendo aquel hombre vestido de forma estrambótica.

-Es Rough, es el jefe de todo el grupo de mineros, ellos son Martha, Earl, y KJ, y luego faltan Buckman, Sammy y Lonny, ellos fueron quienes nos capturaron accidentalmente y nos llevaron por la fuerza hacía su campamento creyendo que habíamos sido enviados por Zimmer -presento Zane a cada uno y confesando lo que les habían hecho cuando para ellos habían desaparecido.

-¿Os habían capturado? -reprocho Jay al oír eso-. ¿Le habéis hecho algo a este pobre hombre?

-¿No querrás decir maquina? -objetó sinceramente Earl según lo que se quejaba.

-Aparte de eso, pero aún así sigue siendo nuestro hombre de hojalata -agarro a Zane en señal de estar abrazándole de forma respetuosa-. No habrá una segunda vez en el que no volvamos a tener a uno como él, a menos que le construyan un nuevo cuerpo robotíco que eso ya es algo.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al estar raramente extrañados por su comportamiento.

-¿Estos son tus amigos? Porque pareciera que van en pijamas -critico sarcásticamente Martha.

-¿En pijamas? Sabe usted quienes somos señora -reprocho Jay agarrandose el traje.

-Jay, no saben quienes somos -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Ah no? -se extraño al oír eso.

-No, para nada -confirmaron asintiendo Zane y Pixal al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quien demonios eran esos? -pregunto Ronan asumiendo que sabían quienes eran aquellos.

-Son los hombres de Vector, se han pasado todo este tiempo hacíendonos la vida imposible, y ahora pareciera que a vosotros también -indico considerablemente KJ señalando el Ninja Carrier.

-¿Ellos fueron quienes nos pincharon las ruedas? -asumió sinceramente Nya.

-Así es, sabían que veníais por aquí y decidieron romperos las ruedas para atraparos y cogeros todo lo que tenéis, suerte de que vuestros amigos nos insistieron que viniéramos para salvaros -confeso dirigiendo la mirada hacía los dos nindroides de una forma persuasiva, estaba claro que estaba disimulando cuando en realidad no tenía ganas de ayudarles.

-Todo gracias a ti Rough -agradeció expresamente Zane.

-Eso si es que lo que han venido con esto pareciera que han sido mucho mas eficaces que nosotros -indico fijándose en el enorme helicóptero altamente futurista que tenía delante.

-En realidad el helicóptero es mío, es mi empresa -corroboro Cyrus.

-¿Su empresa? -cuestiono Martha.

-Así es, Cyrus Borg, jefe comercial de la mayor compañía tecnológica en Ninjago, le debo las gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija -se dirigió Cyrus a estrecharle la mano a Rough.

-¿Su hija? -asumió KJ refiriendose a Pixal como su hija paterna.

-Ahora resulta que todos tienen hijos robots, ¿quien lo habría imaginado? -surgió Buckman agarrando su rifle colgando por detrás, iba acompañado de Sammy y Lonny alzando su arco del cual iba colgando de su brazo izquierdo-. Se han largado, todos.

-¿Todos se han largado? -se alarmo al oír eso-. ¿No habéis podido capturar a uno?

-No, hemos encontrado restos de alguien que iba sangrando, pero ningúno que haya muerto -anunció Sammy señalando todas las zonas por las que habían pasado para perseguirles.

-Yo le di a uno en el brazo pero yo no creo que eso lo haya matado -concreto Lonny.

-Pues yo vi que Miles mato a uno -opino pensativamente Lloyd.

-¿Miles? -cuestiono Rebecca al oír ese nombre.

-Así es, esta con nosotros y ahí viene con los otros -aclaro Zane señalando a Miles que venía con Stronger y el resto del grupo que eran todos los padres ancianos.

-¿Es un ninja mas? -pregunto Rough viendo que por su aspecto parecía otra cosa.

-Parecido, pero es buena persona -confirmo sinceramente Pixal.

-Aja -confirmo no muy convencido de eso.

Miles se junto con los demás mientras ponía una seria mirada de que algo malo sucedía, Stronger estaba con él y no parecía que daba muchos problemas, pero se notaba que algo entre ellos sucedía y no parecía ser del mismo asunto de Puerto Pirata.

-Hola de vuelta ninjas -les saludo con un cierto tono amargo como de no estar muy entusiasmado por estar aquí, sabía muy bien que la había liado bastante la ultima vez que les vieron.

-Hola -le saludo Kai, ambos tenían un asunto pendiente.

-Miles, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Kai queriendo entender que le pasaba.

-Han volado la comisaría de policía, Zimmer puso una bomba ahí dentro e hizo volar toda una planta entera -declaro solemnemente-. Stronger fue el primero en llegar ahí, ha visto perfectamente todo, apenas ha sobrevivido alguien, esta vez Zimmer la ha hecho buena.

-¿Zimmer ha volado la comisaría? -se sorprendió Lloyd al oír eso.

-Ha sido horrible, ha dejado a mas de una docena de agentes heridos, algunos estaban terriblemente quemados -comento Edna sintiéndose aterrada de la escena que presenció.

Edna se sentía tan aterrorizada al recordar lo que vio que su marido la consolo abrazándola para que no intentase de recordarlo ya que sabía que eso no le haría ningún bien.

-¿Pero porque lo hizo? No tenía ningún problema con otro poli ademas de Miles -critico Misako sabiendo que había un hecho con todo eso que no cuadraba.

-Lo hizo porque al parecer fue mi castigo por estar ayudándole apropósito -corroboro Stronger sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que le había pasado, se sentía culpable por eso.

Rough estaba escuchando todo eso y no entendía que era lo que pasaba exactamente, era como si estuviesen hablando de Zimmer pero sonaba a que había otra cosa en medio.

-Un momento, ¿de que cojones estáis hablando? -critico insistentemente.

-Veras Rough, ellos son...

KJ miro al otro grupo y observo como iban vestidos, estaban con unos trajes ajustados negros pero había algo que les llamo la atención, tenían unas insignias del cuerpo de policía de Ninjago.

-Son polis -aviso eufóricamente KJ.

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo cogiese y les apuntase viendo que eran policías que sabían de la existencia de ellos, les rodearon apuntándoles con todas las armas que tenían a mano, Seliel y los demás hicieron lo mismo y les apuntaron viendo que los estaban apuntando de forma discriminada al ver que eran policías, los ninjas se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Rough, ¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Rebecca viendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Como has dejado que metamos policías en nuestro territorio? -lo confronto echándole la culpa.

-No sabía que habría policías aquí dentro, por favor escuchame bien -intento de persuadirle.

-Lo siento Rebecca, te perdono por los androides, pero no por esto -acoto estrictamente Rough dispuesto a atacar a los agentes-. Aparta si no quieres que te de.

Rebecca le echo el ojo encima, no había ni un solo momento en el que no intentase de comportarse como un buen agente con cabeza, Zane la agarro de la mano y la aparto sabiendo que no podía acabar siendo un daño accidental en el momento menos justo.

Todos los agente se les quedaron mirando sin intentar de saber, podían disparar a algúno para hacerles entender que no se iban a dejar controlar pero sabían que aquello solamente empeoraría las cosas, Miles ya se estaba hartando de este asunto, necesitaba razonar con ellos aunque acabase recibiendo un disparo por intentar de hacer algo útil.

-¿Que pasa con eso? -cuestiono reprochadamente al intentar de entender ese asunto.

-Si dejamos que un solo policía se meta en nuestro territorio avisara al resto y toda nuestra comunidad a la que hemos estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo será revelada y no volveremos a tener paz nunca -explicó sinceramente Earl, cargo el arma haciendo un chasquido.

-Venga ya, eso es nuestra tontería, ellos no han venido para revelar nuestra posición, ellos simplemente han venido a ayudarnos, no sabíamos que Stronger y los suyos iban a venir, solamente Miles estaba con nosotros, pero ya no es poli ahora mismo -aclaro intentando de ser compasivo con ellos para que entendiesen que todo era un malentendido.

-Ningúno de nosotros lo somos -acoto Alan.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Sammy sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Han volado nuestra comisaría, Zimmer puso una bomba ahí dentro -corroboro Seliel.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír el nombre de Zimmer, ellos también estaban por lo mismo.

-¿Vosotros también os habéis enfrentado a Zimmer? -pregunto Rough empezando a comprenderles.

-Nos hemos enfrentado a todos sus secuaces pero él sigue ahí afuera, y no va a parar de seguirnos -indico honestamente Miles dejándole claro que todavía seguían en peligro.

-Entonces vosotros habéis traído la muerte a casa -objetó Martha y todos se acercaron aún mas acercando sus armas y dispuestos a dispararles.

Zane intento de tranquilarlos alzando sus manos para que no les disparasen pero todos estaban con ese odio irracional hacía ellos sin ningún motivo.

-Creo que este sería un buen momento para marcharse -opino tímidamente Dareth aterrorizado al ver a todos esos sujetos armados ahí mismo.

-No, no nos vamos a marchar ahora -discrepo Wu y entonces dio un paso hacía adelante-. Escuchadme bien todos, prestadme un poco de atención.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto amargamente Buckman.

-Mi nombre es Sensei Wu, he sido el maestros de estos ninjas durante cuatro años, y en todo este tiempo nos hemos estado enfrentándonos a todo tipo de criaturas malignas, pero solamente hay un enemigo al que todos tenemos en común y es incapaz de vencerle, y ese es Zimmer.

Todos volvieron a inmutarse sorprendiéndose al oír ese nombre.

-Si que le tienen miedo estos tipejos -exclamo irónicamente Ronan.

-Entiendo vuestro temor y vuestro odio, pero esta manía de estar sospechando de todo el mundo no va a llegar a ningúna parte, venimos aquí buscando ayuda para detenerle, para encontrar respuestas a las armas que tiene, sabemos que ha estado extrayendo un tipo de energía que es capaz de alterar los elementos, creemos que vosotros sabéis de que se trata.

Todos se miraron estupefactos al ver que sabían del tema ese de la mina.

-Zimmer se llevo algo nuestro hace mucho tiempo -añadió KJ dispuesto a colaborar.

-¡KJ! -reprocho Rough viendo que ya estaba soltando cosas delante del enemigo.

-¿Que? Es la verdad, miralo bien Rough, nos hemos pasado todo este tiempo preparándonos para saber si Zimmer volvería, pues ellos están mas que dispuestos a acabar con él, así que no le veo mejor opción que tenerlos de nuestro lado -concluyo KJ decidió a que se ayudasen mutuamente.

Todos se le quedaron mirando rígidamente, se quedaron pensándolo y al final bajaron las armas en señal de que estaban dispuestos a colaborar de verdad, los ninjas se quedaron estupefactos viendo que al final cambiaron de opinión rápidamente, estaba claro que sabían escuchar de verdad.

-¿De veras podéis ayudarnos a acabar con Zimmer? -pregunto Rough queriendo corroborarlo.

-Podemos, pero si lo hacemos todos juntos -reafirmo pasivamente Zane.

Rough le dio una mirada seria a Buckman y este afirmo como entendiendo a que se refería.

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos antes de que esos malditos traidores vuelvan con mas refuerzos, os ayudaremos a remolcar vuestro carro blindado -acordo dispuesto a ayudarles-, pero no se como vamos a hacer para llevar este helicóptero de donde sea que haya salido.

-Uff -suspiro la mayoría viendo que nadie se esperaba que al final lo comprendiesen.

-Menos mal que no tienen problemas con los piratas -objetó irónicamente Ronan.

-¿Eres un pirata? -pregunto Lonny notando lo que dijo.

-Yo no he dicho nada -reaccionó justificando ese comentario.

-Es broma -aclaro soltando una risa falsa al ver que se la trago.

-Ah, que buena -espeto riéndose también pero de vergüenza por haber picado.

-Nos vemos en casa -aviso Lonny señalándole con el dedo y se marcho.

-¿Al final has te has ido con ellos? -objetó Garmadon viendo que ahora estaba con ellos.

-Y si, Persiatus fue muy poco benevolente conmigo, creía que me daría lo que quiero pero me equivoque, al final ellos han sido un poco compasivos conmigo y me han hecho acordarme de aquello que mas me importaba -confeso demostrando que se equivoco con lo que pensaba.

-¿Y que era? -le persuadió Kai queriendo que lo dijese.

-El trabajo de equipo -admitió rechistando al ver que ya le estaba obligando a decir algo que no le gustaba para nada, se llevo las manos a cara de lo avergonzado que estaba por admitirlo.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando y entonces dirigieron la mirada hacía el helicóptero, Rough les había dicho que alguien tenía que llevarlo directamente a la zona minera.

-¿Quien se lleva ahora este armatoste? -pregunto Jace al respecto.

-De eso ya me ocupo yo -señalo Alan volviendo a meterse dentro del vehículo.

-¿Pero tu sabes pilotar? -asumió Skylar.

-Pues claro, mi padre era piloto, gracias a él me metí en esto, aunque claro no pensaba en que fuese policía, pero al menos hice algo con mis habilidades -indico expresamente.

-Ah -comprendió y entonces Alan se metió en el interior hacíendose a los mandos.

-Encuentranos al otro lado, abajo de todo -le aviso Zane para que supiese donde tenía que ir.

-De acuerdo -afirmo levantando el pulgar.

Encendió los motores del helicópteros provocando un estridente ruido y de ahí se levanto haciendo que toda la tierra que hubiese en la zona saliese volando en círculos, los ninjas se cubrieron la cara y entonces el helicóptero levito lo mas alto que pudo donde se marcho volando entre la oscuridad.

-Debería tener uno de esos -opino Ronan interesado en aquel helicóptero.

-Zane, ¿has encontrado lo que buscábamos? -pregunto Miles al respecto.

-Lo he encontrado, pero no como esperábamos -declaro expresamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Lloyd con curiosidad.

-Hemos encontrado la mina de donde saco Zimmer toda la energía fantasma, pero me temo que esta toda enterrada y es imposible de pasar al otro lado -añadió honestamente.

-Yo tengo los recursos necesarios para poder quitar el muro de roca que lo separa, pero creo que con vuestra ayuda podré hacer un trabajo mucho mejor -dedujo considerablemente Rebecca.

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto Cyrus ya que no la conocía de momento.

-Digamos que cronológicamente es mi madre -declaro corroborando Zane.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Pero como? -cuestiono sorprendido al descubrir eso.

-Esa misma cara he puesto yo al darme cuenta -comento sarcásticamente Jay.

-Y por eso dije que era una larga historia -indico hacíendoles acordar que ya lo había avisado.

-¿Y usted es...

-Cyrus Borg -estrecho su mano para presentarse.

-Mi padre -añadió Pixal para que lo tomase en cuenta.

-Ah, así que usted fue la que ha creado a Pixal, ya me parecía a mi que ella debía haber sido creada por alguien que parecía un autentico experto en el asunto -opino encantada con él, se la estrecho.

-Bueno, soy un hombre muy trabajador, aunque claro no perfecto del todo -espeto tomando en cuenta que estaba en silla de ruedas y apenas podía hacer algo con su cuerpo.

-No se preocupe, quizá yo pueda ayudarle en eso -mencionó.

Aquello hizo que se le abriesen los ojos al oír lo que supuestamente asumía con eso.

-¿De vera puede hacerme caminar de vuelta?

-Creo que puedo, aunque necesitaría algo de tiempo -asumió pensativamente.

-Señora, le doy todo mi tiempo para que haga sus experimentos -acordo agarrándole de las manos y estando dispuesto a que le ayudase-. Vayamos ya a esa zona minera.

Se marcho manejandose él solo la silla y dejando a todos ahí mirando atónitos.

-¿Pero que le ha pasado a ese? -critico Dareth sin entender la reacción que tuvo.

-Creo que al final le venía bien que acabase aquí -opino expresamente Pixal.

-Y seguro que para nosotros también -indico Zane dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa a Pixal sabiendo que a partir de ahora las cosas irían bastante bien.

-Ay, será mejor que nos vayamos ya antes de que empiece a calcearse un poco la situación -replico Ronan mosqueada por la situación tan nociva que estaban teniendo ahora mismo.

Todos se rieron viendo como se comportaba, estaba claro que no soportaba las relaciones.

¿Queréis venir con nosotros en los jeeps? Aquí todavía tenemos sitio de sobra mientras los otros se ocupan de vuestro vehículo -aviso Buckman dándoles una idea para que no tuviesen que buscarse la manera de seguirles ahora que eran un grupo mucho mayor.

-Gracias Buckman -agradeció sinceramente Zane por su amabilidad.

-Bueno, parece que ya hemos pasado lo peor, estamos todos juntos, hemos encontrado el lugar donde se encuentran todas las respuestas, nos hemos reunido de vuelta con nuestros padres, ¿que puede ir mal ahora? -objetó Jay asumiendo que ahora que estaba todo en orden era imposible que no sucediese nada que les hiciese alarmar por el momento.

-Que venga Zimmer y acabe lo que empezo -añadió irónicamente Pixal.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo -se le cambio el estado de animo al acordarse de eso.

-¿Creéis que se habrá enterado de nuestra posición? -cuestiono Seliel ese hecho.

-No lo creo, pero si alguien se haya chivado de eso, creo que ahora nos encontraríamos en semejante marrón -opino sinceramente Stronger sabiendo que esto aún no había terminado.

DE VUELTA CON EL OTRO BANDO

Un medico estaba atendiendo a Gideon intentando de curarle la herida en el hombro causada por aquel disparo que recibió de Miles Thrower, le estaba intentando de poner los puntos al mismo tiempo que le ponía un antiséptico para desinfectar la herida.

-¡Ay! -se quejo sintiendo lo que le tiro encima.

-Estate quieto, si no, acabare clavándote la aguja en un lugar donde no toca -aviso rígidamente el medico intentando de que no se moviese mas de la cuenta, le volvió a tirar.

-Vale -afirmo rechistando entre dientes.

Se lo volvió a tirar y siguió quejándose sin parar. A su lado Zairus lo estaba viendo todo y no podía evitar pensar en el agente que le disparo a su hermano, por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que era estar enfrentandose a un autentico agente de la ley del mundo exterior, y no le gustaba nada.

-Señor Zairus -surgió un miembro del equipo.

-¿Si? -pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Es su padre, quiere verle -aviso con tono considerable.

-Como no -protesto sabiendo lo que le esperaba y se marcho dispuesto a verlo mientras dejaba a su hermano siendo atendido por el medico esperando que le terminase de arreglar ese agujero de bala.

Ambos salieron de la tienda de campaña en la que estaban metidos y se dirigieron al descampado donde estaba todo el resto del grupo siendo atendido, uno de ellos era el que recibió una flecha atravesándole el brazo, se la partío y aquello hizo que le doliese aún mas.

-Ahí esta -le señalo observando que se encontraba delante y viéndole con una mirada rígida.

Asintió mosqueado y entonces se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba él, lo veía acercando su mirada y en cuanto se puso delante se le quedo aún mas rígida que antes.

-Lo siento padre, te he fallado -se disculpo personalmente con él.

-¿Fallarme? ¿La has liado bastante hijo mío? Casi haces que maten a tu hermano -le reprocho llevándole la bronca por lo que paso.

-Lo siento, pero esos ninjas eran peores de lo que creía, tienen poderes y encima había un agente de policía con ellos, casi le dispara a Gideon -se jacto sincerandose con él hacíendole entender que no era culpa suya sino que había sido superado en numero.

Aquello hizo que le diese una fuerte bofetada por detrás en la nuca.

-¿Porque me haces eso?

-Porque no has sido un buen hermano mayor, has dejado que tu hermano casi muera y encima nos haces perder a uno de los nuestros, ahora todo el mundo piensa que cada dia somos mucho mas vulnerables que antes -aclaro siguiendole echando la culpa de todo.

-Pues no te preocupes, pienso volver y vengarme de ese agente, no permitiré que nadie nos destruya e impida que recuperemos lo que hemos hecho -decreto decidido a volver a atacar una vez mas.

-O no lo harás, esta vez he decidido mandar a alguien para ocuparse de esos ninjas y de los malditos de la zona minera -comento con un cierto estrafalario.

-¿A quien has mandado? -cuestiono alarmado por saber quien pudo mandar.

-A él -se giro enseñando a un grupo de cuatro personas pero el anciano de pelo blanco con gafas era el que mas llamaba la atención, dio un par de pasos hasta mostrarse como era.

-Hola señor Stein -era Zimmer.

-¿Ese es...? -se quedo indeciso Zairus asumiendo de quien se trataba.

-Oh si, he traído a Zimmer y su equipo, ahora él nos ayudara a equilibrar la balanza a nuestro favor -justifico sabiendo que teniéndole a él de su lado podría conseguir su ansiada venganza.

-Paxton 2.0., Clarissa, mostrádselo -ordeno sin dirigirles la mirada.

Ambos pulsaron unos botones que se encontraban en sus muñequeras electrónicas y entonces se encendieron un grupo de androides parecidos a ninjas, todos se pusieron en fila mostrandose amenazantes delante de toda la colonia.

-¿No vas a permitirte luchar con estas cosas? -critico Zairus sin creerse que verdaderamente estuviese dispuesto a dejar que le ayudase utilizando esas maquinas.

-Claro que me lo voy a permitir, ya me he cansado de quedarme aquí, quiero actuar ahora, y lo haré -confirmo golpeteando su pica contra el suelo en señal de estar decidido a utilizarlos.

Ahora era Zimmer quien se ocupaba verdaderamente de la situación.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL SECRETO DE LA MINA

TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	3. 3·El secreto en la mina

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE PARTE III

PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: EL SECRETO DE LA MINA

HACE ALGÚNOS AÑOS ATRAS

Una enorme obertura se estaba abriendo por delante dejando tras de si un rayo de luz que salía por otra parte, todo un muro de piedra se estaba rompiendo hasta acabar hecho trizas, un minero se puso delante estando agachado y lo ilumino mientras sostenía una linterna.

-¿Se ve algo? -pregunto alguien del otro lado.

El minero avanzo dando un par de pasos hasta acabar viendo todo un trayecto oscuro, pero había algo en las paredes que se notaba perfectamente, eran unos enormes brillos plateados que titilaban a medida que les apuntaba con la luz de la linterna.

-Chicos, lo hemos encontrado -aviso eufóricamente.

Sonrío orgulloso y entonces vinieron sus amigos observando lo mismo que él, se hizo a un lado dejando ver a los otros cuatro y entonces vieron con total determinación aquel enorme brillo que relucía en las paredes, ambos quedaron asombrados al ver lo que tenían delante.

-Bien hecho Alfred, haz encontrado el principio de nuestra gloria -aviso orgulloso otro de los mineros sabiendo que lo que tenían delante era mucho mas de lo que podrían soñar.

-Lo se -reafirmo sintiéndose halagado por ver que encontró lo que ansiaba.

Paso un buen tiempo y entonces los cinco mineros consiguieron meterse dentro de la mina, iban enganchados con unos cables que daban al exterior por si algo malo sucedía.

-Pasadme un poco de luz por aquí -pidió Alfred.

Uno le paso una linterna y entonces ilumino el brillo plateado, aquello hizo que fuese titilando con mayor densidad que antes, quedo extrañado al ver como se comportaba aquel mineral.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono el segundo que tenía detrás.

-No lo se, pero se que de alguna manera esto no es oro puro -opino concluyentemente.

Se le quedo mirando perplejamente, no sabía porque, pero ver ese enorme mineral le intrigaba bastante, era algo tan raro que le resultaba majestuoso por algúna razón.

-Aquí deben de haber como miles de cristales de estos por toda la mina -opino sinceramente el otro.

-Puede ser, pero por ahora, debemos tener en cuenta que no solo estamos ante algo normal, estamos ante un cierto descubrimiento que no se puede tomar a la ligera, hay que analizar esto y descubrir su función como sea -acordo temiendo una propuesta.

-¿Quiere que llame a un geólogo? -asumió irónicamente.

-No, quiero yo decir que yo mismo pienso estudiar este mineral -decreto decidido a averiguar todo sobre la extraña piedra luminiscente que tenía delante.

Puso una sonrisa de orgullo y se le quedo mirando atentamente sabiendo que de algúna manera algo hallará con la ayuda de todos los minerales que habían dentro de la mina.

EN EL PRESENTE

Después de lo sucedido anoche, Rough y su equipo de mineros invitaron a todo el equipo de ninjas y policías a hospedarse en la zona para así poder reparar los daños que tenían sus vehículos, pasaron la noche sin problemas y a la mañana siguiente les mostraron todo lo que habían construido a lo largo de los años, Zane junto con Pixal se habían ido con Rebecca a que le reparase el ojo y al mismo tiempo para saber si podía curar a Cyrus de su parálisis, los ancianos maestros junto con los agentes de policía y Nya se fueron a ver el armamento que tenían incautado y el resto se fue con Rough a ver la entrada a la mina que había estado tapada durante décadas.

Los ninjas junto con Rough se encontraban delante de aquel tapón de roca que supuestamente antes era la entrada a la mina, ahí entendieron el problema que había con lo de pasar al otro lado, era casi imposible arrancar toda esa tierra de encima.

-Si que esta bien taponado eso -exclamo Ronan viendo que si era imposible de pasar al otro lado.

-Lo esta, todo lo que veís aquí llega hasta el final del primer trayecto, después de eso no tengo ni idea de que hay al otro lado -indico señalando expresamente Rough.

-Seguramente los cuerpos de los cinco mineros que quedaron metidos ahí dentro -opino ideológicamente Lloyd hacíendose una posible idea.

-Puede ser, puede ser -se dijo pensativo quedandose de brazos cruzados al estar pensando, dirigió la mirada hacía los altares donde se encontraban las fotos de los mineros.

Se fijo en la foto de en medio, la que se veía a un hombre de cuarenta años poniendo una sonrisa agradable y alzando su pica mientras con la otra mano levantaba su pulgar.

-Ese de ahí es mi padre -señalo la foto de en medio-. Fue uno de los que se quedaron atrás, a causa de eso he estado haciendo todo lo posible para terminar lo que empezo.

-¿Él de acabar con Vector y sus hombres? -objetó asumiendo Skylar.

-Bueno, en cierto modo él estaba pendiente de otra cosa antes de que luego viniese Zimmer y nos arruinase la vida, él fue el que descubrió la energía fantasmal, le interesaba saber como funcionaba, pero jamas llego a entender del todo para que servía -comento demostrando que esto se remontaba hasta su padre, cuando habían abierto la mina por primera vez.

-Pues ahora nosotros hemos visto como funcionaba, y no es muy bueno -espeto Cole conociéndose los efectos de sobra causados por culpa de los que les atacaban.

-Cuando Zimmer vino aquí, muchas cosas se perdieron, a buenos trabajadores, a una buena vida de negocios, y a todos los secretos que aportaban esta montaña, creo que mi padre descubrió algo en algún momento, y se acabo llevando el secreto a la tumba -fue concretando mientras se marchaba de la zona, fue avanzando mientras los ninjas le acompañaban para seguir tratando el asunto.

-Encontraremos la forma de entrar ahí, aunque tengamos que tirar la montaña abajo -decreto Lloyd decidido a conseguir traspasar el amontonamiento que tiene tapado la entrada a la mina.

Aquello hizo que Rough se entusiasmase un poco con la idea.

-Me encanta vuestro entusiasmo chicos, pero tengo que deciros que esto no es fácil, lo hemos intentado otras veces y en todas siempre ocurre algún problema, una vez mas intentamos de volarlo con dinamita y salió disparado un montón de metralla por todas partes -confeso demostrando que volar esa entrada peor idea de lo que parecía en realidad.

-¿Alguien acabo herido? -pregunto Skylar con curiosidad.

-Si, él -señalo a un adolescente que se encontraba conduciendo un quad, se podía notar que tenía una pierna de metal ortopédica, paso delante de ellos-. Él es Holmes, recibió un trozo de piedra que le perforo la rodilla, Rebecca y yo no tuvimos mas opción que cortarle la pierna para impedir el sangrado, fue una escena horrorosa, pero suerte de que sobrevivió.

-Y que lo digas -dijo asqueado Ronan hacíendose una idea de lo que podía pasar.

-¿Como habéis hecho para poder soportar esto durante años? -cuestiono Jay queriendo entender ese asunto ya que parecía que a pesar de los daños que habían recibido a causa de Zimmer parecía que se habían adaptado bien a las consecuencias.

-Rebecca nos ayudo, la mujer es muy lista, sin ella no podríamos haber conseguido sobrevivir lo suficiente como para durar mas de treinta años, y funcionó a la perfección -indico sinceramente, confiaba plenamente en aquella mujer como si la conociese de toda la vida.

-¿Pero nunca conseguisteis derribar ese montón de rocas verdad? -objetó Ronan.

-Y no, eso de ahí esta condenado, ni siquiera una maquina es capaz de quitar todo eso.

-Puede que una maquina no, pero si a un pequeño grupo de ninjas con poderes -indico vacilante Cole sabiendo que tenían lo que hacía falta para derribar ese tapón.

-¿De verdad creéis que podéis arrancar eso? -se los cuestiono.

-Hemos vencido a un montón de adversarios, esto no es nada comparado contra todo lo que hemos visto ahora -se jacto Kai decidido a quitarlo aunque tuviesen que utilizar toda la energía interior para demolerlo de una vez por todas.

Se lo retomo pensativamente, no estaba muy seguro de eso pero viendo la capacidad que tenían ellos dejo que lo hiciesen sin problema algúno.

-Será mejor que le avisemos a Zane de esto -propuso Lloyd sabiendo que él tenía que saberlo.

-¿No estaba ahora con su madre arreglándole ese ojo? -pregunto Cole acordándose de que el nindroide se había ido con los suyos por otro asunto.

-Creo que si, aún me cuesta creer que Zane tenga madre -reafirmo Jay sintiéndose algo extrañado con ese asunto, a estas alturas ya estaba que ya nada podría sorprenderle.

-O de que siga vivo después de que le hubiesen disparado en toda la cara -indico Skylar.

-Ese chico tiene demasiada suerte, no muchos consiguen salir con vida a lo que hace Zimmer con ellos -opino concluyentemente Rough conociendo el gran mal que era ese hombre.

Aquello les hizo dar una mala sensación de pensar que lo sucedido con Zane era un verdadero milagro ya que resultaba casi imposible que hubiese sobrevivido a ese disparo, y lo hizo.

-Será mejor que vuelva con los demás, seguramente vuestros amigos ancianos querrán saber lo que les tenemos preparados -anunció dispuesto a marcharse.

-Muy bien, dentro de un rato nos vemos Rough -acoto favorablemente Kai estrechándole la mano al igual que con todos los demás en señal de confianza.

Rough se marcho dejando a los ninjas ahí mismo junto con todo lo que aprendieron.

-Parece un buen tío -opino Ronan al respecto.

-Lo parece, pero se nota que tiene un poco de algo así en la cabeza -indago expresamente Jay señalando el lugar donde posiblemente era donde se acaparase toda su locura.

-Y es lo lógico, perdió a su padre en la mina y en todo este tiempo nunca han logrado abrir ese montón de tierra que lo tiene todo tapado -indico considerablemente Cole fijándose de vuelta en aquel tapón de tierra-. Creo que a lo mejor puedo quitarlo con mis poderes.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Porque fijate bien, esta tierra ha estado desde hace treinta años, esta lo suficiente dura al igual que la montaña, si vas a hacerlo vas a tener que sacar lo mas hondo que hay en ti -advirtió Skylar con tono precavido ya que si hacía eso estaba arriesgandose demasiado.

-Puedo hacerlo, se que puedo, tengo la suficiente fuerza para moler toda esa tierra -se reafirmo golpeandose la mano con el puño en señal de estar mas que decidido a hacerlo.

-Pues espero que lo hagas -animo Ronan con muy poco interés ya que parecía que se estaba arriesgando sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de cualquier cosa que hiciese.

Mientras ellos se encontraban en aquel descampado, Joshy los estaba observando a través de una de las plataformas que había arriba en las cordilleras, seguía mosqueado con el tema de los nindroides pero ahora le enfada mas haber metido a ese grupo de ninjas sin su consentimiento, ya no soportaba lo que habían hecho con el lugar al que consideraba su único hogar, algo tenía que hacer para evitar que esto empeorase mas de la cuenta, esta vez se iba a poner las pilas para pararlo.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ZONA MINERA

Zane se encontraba sentado en una silla reclinable mientras Rebecca estaba arreglándole el ojo malo a su hijo con la ayuda de unas herramientas especiales, el joven nindroide estaba muy tranquilo mientras su madre se estaba quitando constantemente el sudor de la cara.

-Si quieres podemos dejarlo aquí, no hay ningúna prisa -espeto considerablemente Zane.

-Ya, pero tampoco puedo dejar que vayas por ahí con un ojo reparado que no funciona -repercuto contradictoriamente como para seguirle el juego apropositamente.

Aquello hizo que se lo retomase sabiendo que lo hacía por su propio bien.

Pixal se encontraba merodeando delante de toda la tienda de campaña observando un montón de cosas que no había visto antes, había articulaciones metálicas, objetos normales que parecía que los había modificado dándoles un nuevo uso.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez ahí? -pregunto Rebecca viendo que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que veía.

-Bueno, me resulta interesante todo esto, te has pasado estos 30 años construyendo todas estas cosas, y ni siquiera nadie sabe de lo que has creado -opino sabiendo que con toda la intelectualidad que tenía la había aprovechado construyendo cosas en un lugar tan variopinto como este en vez de hacerlo en la gran ciudad donde habría sido premiada con una gran admiración.

-Lo se, no es que este muy orgullosa de esto, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer después de que tu padre me echase de casa para poder sobrevivir -espeto honestamente.

Ahí entonces a Zane se le vino una cosa que se había olvidado antes de mencionar.

-¿Como es que papa jamas hablo de ti? -cuestiono dudosamente.

-Seguramente se lo tenía todo guardado para que no descubrieses que tenías madre y así en el peor momentos te fueses estando Zimmer ahí buscándote.

-Pero podría no haber sabido de tu existencia, podrías haber muerto y yo no me hubiese enterado de nada -indico dandose cuenta de que había un mal inconveniente en todo eso.

-Podría haber una búsqueda ya de paso -aviso Cyrus que se encontraba tirado encima de una camilla y sin poder inmutarse, apenas podía girar la mirada para mirarles.

-Si lo hubieses hecho seguro que no te habrías enterado de nada, yo me asegure de que este lugar estuviese lo bastante oculto como para que nadie se metiese -aclaro expresamente.

-¿Y quien habría impedido que nadie se metiese dentro para descubrir lo que había al otro lado? -objetó haciendo que la situación se volviese un poco mas complicada.

Rebecca se le quedo mirando con una expresión indirecta al ver que siempre tenía algo que decir.

-Eres muy gracioso doctor Borg -repercuto burlonamente.

-Solo lo hago con mis clientes -dijo irónicamente y entonces ambos se rieron al ver lo mucho en común que tenían-. Y eso de que encima ahora el cliente soy porque me van a reparar.

Ambos nindroides se dieron una mirada indirecta al ver que algo raro pasaba entre esos dos y no sonaba a algo muy poco habitual, Rebecca suspiro aliviada de estar riéndose y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿De verdad eres capaz de hacer que pueda caminar? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Intentare de hacer lo que pueda, pero lo que voy a hacer contigo es algo experimental, no tengo la suficiente tecnología como para recomponer todos los huesos y hacer que estos se estabilicen -declaro demostrándole que se estaba arriesgando demasiado por esto.

-A lo mejor si trajésemos algo de tu fabrica quizás podamos...

-No Pixal, déjalo, lo haremos aquí con lo que hay -acordo estrictamente Cyrus.

Pixal no se sentía muy segura de esto, entendía que su padre quería caminar después de haber estado años sin poder conseguirlo, pero ahora encontrandose en una situación tan deplorable como esta, no le resultaba muy convincente de ningúna manera.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y ahí entonces Rebecca finalizo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Creo que con esto bastara -dijo ella frotandose las manos en señal de interés.

Zane se enderezo y entonces la pantalla electrónica que tenía en su interior se recargo, la imagen se le volvió doble mientras se llenaba de dígitos a cada extremo, Rebecca le paso un espejo y de ahí entonces vio como estaba ahora, tenía el ojo reparado pero este tenía un iris distinto era rojo.

-Vaya -dijo encantado al ver el nuevo aspecto de su ojo bionico, se lo toco y en cuanto lo hizo se puso a pestañear de forma acelerada, se golpeteo la mano encima para pararlo.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejes un momento, ahora tiene que adaptarse a tus nuevos nervios electrónicos del interior de tu cuerpo -propuso Rebecca queriendo que se lo tomase en calma.

-Si -reafirmo tomándoselo en cuenta.

-Déjamelo ver -pidió Pixal acercandose para verle el nuevo ojo.

Zane acerco la mirada y se quito la mano enseñándoselo, quedo complacida al ver como estaba.

-Es increíble -dijo sorprendida apoyándole las manos sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Ha funcionado? -pregunto Cyrus ya que él no lo estaba viendo.

-Así es, pero no se porque su iris es de otro color -indico reconociendo que había un cierto cambio distintivo en el nuevo ojo, su color era distinto comparado con el viejo.

-Será porque he utilizado un nuevo tipo de iris artificial, quizás pueda cambiarlo para...

-No, esta bien, ya me resultaba un poco fastidioso que todo fuese tan plateado y artificial, esto me hace quedar como en mis viejos tiempos -discrepo dejándoselo quedar como estaba.

-¿Estas seguro? -se lo pregunto por saber si cambiaba de opinión.

-Estoy mas que seguro al 100% de esto -confirmo con total honestidad.

-Pues yo también estoy al 100% seguro de que por fin podré saber lo que es plantar un pino sin que nadie me ayude a hacer -objetó Cyrus soltando un descarado comentario sin motivo.

-Papa, por favor -le reprocho Pixal viendo lo que decía-. Que empiezas a parecer a Dareth.

-Lo siento, pero es que no he podido evitarlo, por fin podré caminar -reafirmo estando ilusionado con la idea de que por fin iba a saber lo que era mover las piernas que tenía.

Rebecca sonrío indiferente al ver la clase de hombre que era Cyrus, a pesar de que se sentía bastante atemorizado con la idea de Zimmer, tenía un cierto entusiasmo que lo alejaba de todo su estrés y demás preocupaciones que tuviese con tal de salir ileso de esa situación.

EN LA ARMERIA PRINCIPAL

-Aquí tenéis vuestro nuevo y mejorado Ninja Carrier -dijo Earl con el típico uniforme de mecánico, con pantalones de tiras y una gorra turquesa oscura, se puso delante de un enorme armatoste oculto tras una lona blanca y lo quito de un tirón mostrando un reluciente Ninja Carrier.

-Oh -dijeron sorprendidos al ver que estaba reparado por completo.

-Pero si esta como nuevo -dijo Nya asombrada al ver como lo dejo, se puso delante del carro observando lo reluciente que estaba, no quedo ni una sola marca de nada.

-Hemos hecho toda una inspección y hemos analizado lo suficiente como para saber que no tiene ni un solo fallo, esta limpio como una sartén -declaro expresamente Rough.

-Creo que ni siquiera yo podría haber hecho un trabajo como este -exclamo Edna halagada al ver que aquel hombre lo había perfeccionando de una forma inimaginable.

-Pero nosotros somos mejores -acoto sinceramente Edna.

-Si -reafirmo ella y ambos se pusieron a reír de forma murmurada.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Earl dirigiendose hacía ellos con una cara intuitiva.

-Nada -dijeron todos al unísono de forma disimulada.

-Disculpe señor Earl, pero... ¿como ha hecho para perfeccionar todas estas cosas? -pregunto el señor Bucket dirigiendose expresamente a todos los vehículos que tenían delante-. Porque seguramente un hombre de su talla viviendo en una mina no creo que sea capaz de inventar todo esto aunque tenga simplemente una mano fácil, y eso de que soy músico y se muy bien lo que significa usarlas, pero usted, parece estar mas dispuesto a usar una de esas armas pesadas que una llave inglesa.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión fruncida al ver por donde iba con esa mención.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo siempre -opino Martha estando de acuerdo.

-La verdad es que yo nunca quise ser mecánico, yo quería ser granjero, tener una granja donde poder cultivar mis propios cultivos y tener que beberme una taza de chocolate caliente mientras escucho la ultima sonata de los Summer Teens -explicó sincerandose con el demostrándole que prefería tener una mejor vida que esta pero ahora solamente le quedaba esto.

-Los Summer Teens, esos a mi me gustan -dijo encantado al ver que le gustaba lo mismo que él.

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió gratamente.

-Así es, llevo oyéndolos desde que tenía como veintitantos o algo así, ellos fueron mi inspiración para crear mi propio coro, pensaba también enseñarle eso a mi hijo Cole, pero decidió pasarse a ser ninja justiciero que otra cosa -indico acordándose de todo el asunto que habían entre ambos a causa de ese asunto que nunca conseguían resolver.

Seliel sonrío encantada sabiendo que escogió la otra opción que esa.

-¿Seguro que esta orgulloso de él? -pregunto KJ.

-Lo estoy, todos estamos orgullosos de nuestros hijos, ¿verdad? -se dirigió expresamente hacía todos los demás padres que estaban ahí mismo, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, todo eso fue cosa de Tuff, él fue quien me lo enseño todo -indico expresamente, se acordo de que había perdido a su viejo compañero ayer mismo.

-¿Su compañero que murió ayer? -pregunto Seliel.

-Si, el pobre estupido se tuvo que comer un bocadillo en mal estado y al final eso lo mato, ni siquiera llego a terminar su viejo rifle de francotirador -declaro señalando un hueco que había al otro lado de la esquina, ahí se podía ver un titulo grafiteado donde decía: HABITACÍON DE TUFF, POR FAVOR MANTENTE LEJOS MIENTRAS YO ESTOY OCUPADO CON OTRAS COSAS.

-¿Es esa su habitación? -pregunto Miles con curiosidad.

-Su vieja habitación estaba en la caravana, que ya no esta, aquí era donde se ponía a terminar sus cosas por si en algún momento alguien le atacaba y todo se le quemaba, tiene de todo, Rebecca le ayudo a perfeccionarle varios objetos útiles, entre ellos un rifle -aclaro sinceramente Rough.

-¿Tenía un rifle? -se intereso Jace.

-Él era un buen tirador, pero a él le interesaba mas la mecánica, aunque igualmente podría haber utilizado sus habilidades para volarle la cabeza a uno de esos traidores de Stein -comento Martha agobiada con la idea de que hubiese utilizado su rifle para algo útil.

-¿Seguro que a ti te habría encantado matar a una maquina con eso verdad? -objetó sarcásticamente KJ asumiendo que estaría pensando en eso mismo.

-No, una maquina no, la cabeza de Vector Stein -confirmo poniendo una cara seria como de estar mas que decidida a matar al jefe del otro bando.

Todos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos al ver la cara que puso, estaba claro que aquí todos tenían ganas de matar aquel traidor que les atacaba siempre. Nya dirigió la mirada hacía otro lado, se fijo de vuelta en aquel hueco teniendo la curiosidad de que ahí podría haber algo útil que le sirviese de utilidad ya que ahora esas cosas ya no tenían dueño.

-Disculpe, pero... ¿sigue ahí ese rifle? -pregunto Nya señalando el hueco.

Rough dirigió la mirada hacía el hueco sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer.

-Todavía sigue ahí, aunque les he dicho a Buckman y Sammy que se encarguen de recoger sus cosas, fijaos bien, ahí vienen -enseño señalando que por ahí llegaban los otros metiéndose dentro del hueco sin problemas, se metieron y de ahí desaparecieron.

-Iré a mirar -se marcho dispuesta a ir a observar lo que había dentro.

-Procura no tardar mucho Nya -acordo Misako al respecto.

-No os preocupéis, no tardare mucho -aviso expresamente Nya sabiendo que tendría que volver con ellos para resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

-Rough, ¿seguro que puede? -cuestiono KJ asumiendo que tenía ese derecho.

-Son nuestros invitados, aquí tienen derecho a entrar en cualquier lado con tal de encontrar algo útil -permitió expresamente Rough dejando claro que no se iban a dejar con rodeos.

-Lo que tu digas, ¿pero espero de que no les dejes meterse dentro...

-Shh -le silencio Rough viendo que estaba apunto de decir algo que no tocaba.

Todos se le quedaron mirando viendo que parecía que estaba apunto de decir algo importante y le interrumpió apropósito por una razón.

-No te pases tío -acoto estrictamente.

-Lo siento señor -se disculpo cordialmente y sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Bien hecho muchacho -dijo aliviado al ver que lo había entendido.

Aquello fue algo que Garmadon y Wu se quedaron raramente sospechando.

-Caballeros, se que no acostumbro a enseñarles esto a muy pocos, pero, como vosotros estáis dispuestos a ayudarnos, quiero veáis algo tan importante que seguramente haréis desear que se os caiga la baba de la sorpresa -dijo agarrando a todo el grupo para acompañarles hacía otro lugar.

Wu y Garmadon se giraron dirigiendo la mirada hacía el hueco por el que se metió Nya, les resultaba bastante serio que la chica se separase de ellos pero sobretodo el hecho de que parecía que KJ estaba apunto de decir algo importante y Rough le rechisto apropósito, se dieron un intercambio de miradas ya que sospechaban que aquí estaba pasando algo raro y lo estaban ocultando.

Mientras, Buckman y Sammy se metieron dentro de la habitación y se pusieron a hojear cada una de las cosas que habían, era un lugar estrecho parecido a la oficina de un dibujante de cómics solo que en este había toda una estantería repleta de restos de chatarra y un escritorio con algúnas herramientas básicas tiradas alrededor de la mesa.

-Es increíble que Tuff haya muerto sin que nosotros nos pudiésemos haber burlado antes del rifle que se iba a inventar -objetó sinceramente Sammy.

-Lo se, seguramente habríamos dicho algo así como: ¿de donde has sacado ese rifle, del mismo donde te parió tu madre -puso como chiste pero de una forma descarada.

Aquello hizo que ambos dos se riesen al ver lo bueno que era.

-No resulta eso un poco cruel para lo que es -opino viéndolo desde otro punto de vista.

-Posiblemente, pero al menos podríamos haberle hecho la broma de pintarle el visor en cuanto pusiese el ojo -indico señalando expresamente con el dedo.

-Oh, ese si que es un clásico -exclamo conforme con eso.

Se quedaron riéndose un buen rato hasta que al final entro Nya, golpeo la puerta un par de veces llamando la atención de los dos, Buckman reaccionó y se dirigió hacía ella sacando su pistola y apuntandola como si fuese el enemigo.

-Ey, alto ahí -protesto viendo que le estaban apuntando.

-Perdona, es la costumbre -se disculpo guardandose el arma de donde la saco.

-¿Costumbre?, ¿acaso Tuff os hacía lo mismo? -critico indignada.

-No, eso lo hacía Rough con nosotros -aclaro irónicamente Sammy.

-Ah -comprendió, suspiro aliviada ya que pensaba que no lo iba a contar para nada.

-Dime pequeña ninja, ¿tu para que has venido? -pregunto Buckman poniendo un tono amargo a la vez que considerado como de tenerle bastante curiosidad.

-Yo no soy una ninja, yo soy una samurai, y he venido a buscar el rifle que Tuff jamas pudo terminar -repercuto dejando clara cual era su autentica posición.

Ambos carraspearon con tono suspirante ya que se hacían como una mala idea con ella.

-¿Sucede algo con eso? -cuestiono viendo por la reacción que ponían que parecía que no se estuviesen tomando muy en serio eso de tenerla aquí dentro con ellos.

-No, pero si nos afecta que dejemos entrar a una chica cuando Tuff dejo bien claro que no quería que ningúna se metiese y le toquetease las cosas -aclaro honestamente Buckman confesando que dudaban de que dejar entrar a una mujer y decirle todo lo que le había.

Nya se extraño sin entender a que venía con eso aunque viendo el aspecto y la reacción descarada que tenían sobre ella estaba claro que sucedía lo que menos se esperaba de ellos.

-¿Quien os creéis que sois para decirme eso? -le critico desafiandoles.

-Pues los que se han pasado mas de 20 años trabajando en esto -acoto Sammy.

-Escuchadme bien, desde que he estado aquí pareciera que todo el mundo me echa la bronca por ser mujer, así que si no me disculpáis, voy a dejar de lado todas las acusaciones machistas porque esta bastante claro que aquí nadie me tiene respeto, ¿ha quedado claro? -protesto justificando el hecho de que todos la trataban de una forma poco conveniente para alguien como ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando de una forma indirecta sabiendo que aquella chica tenía mucho mas coraje que él que creían, lo dejaron estar y entonces Buckman dijo:

-De acuerdo, ¿para que quieres exactamente ese rifle? No será para dispararnos por debajo de...

-Ni se te ocurra decir lo que creo que vas a decir, tengo entendido que Tuff nunca pudo terminar su rifle, creo que yo puedo terminarlo y perfeccionarlo -mencionó con total calma.

-¿De veras puedes repararlo? -cuestiono el otro.

-¿Quien creéis que reconstruyo ese carro? -objetó señalando al Ninja Carrier que estaba afuera.

-¿No lo hizo esa pareja de ancianos?

-Si, pero luego yo me lo hice a mi manera, ¿lo tenéis?

-Esta aquí, pero no tenemos ni idea de donde, Tuff tenía la maldita manía de esconder las cosas en cualquier lado, posiblemente puso el rifle en cualquier lugar como para que nadie lo encontrase -confirmo mirando de un lado para otro asegurando que estaría por ahí metido.

Se quedo carraspeando pensativamente Nya teniendo una posible idea.

-¿Sabes donde puede haberlo escondido, o tampoco tienes idea como nosotros? -asumió por la forma que pensaba que podría tener algúna pista de donde pudo haberlo metido.

-Tengo algúna idea pero mi mayor problema es que vosotros tampoco aportéis mucho, pensadlo un momento, el rifle es demasiado largo y posiblemente tenga que estar metido en algúna caja lo bastante grande y alargada, ¿habéis visto algo como eso?

-Una caja larga -se quedo pensando Sammy-. Oh espera, ya se donde esta.

-¿Donde? -pregunto Buckman sorprendido al ver que algo se le ocurrió.

Sammy se tiro debajo del escritorio y ahí vio la caja alargada que decía ella.

-Aquí esta el cabronazo -exclamo sacando la caja con mucho cuidado.

La pusieron sobre el escritorio y ahí entonces la abrieron mostrando que verdaderamente se encontraba ahí dentro, era un rifle blanco y naranja separado en tres partes, la culata y la mirilla en un extremo alejados del resto de la parte auxiliar.

-Tuff tendría que haber estado aquí para ver esto -opino sinceramente Sammy.

-Si -reafirmo el otro estando de acuerdo.

-¿Que le falta por terminar? -pregunto Nya queriendo saber que le faltaba.

-Hay que colocar la lente de la mirilla, colocar los tornillos en la culata y perfeccionar el cargador del arma, todo esto lo construyo a mano -señalo concretamente por todo el arma.

-Vaya, pues lo hacía bien.

-Él era el mejor, pero claro, era un vago que apenas quería hacer algo que valiese la pena, podría haber terminado el rifle la semana pasada, pero no, tenía que dejarlo aquí justo cuando estaba apunto de ponerle las ultimas partes -reafirmo soberanamente, estaba tan indignado por el hecho de que el otro lo hubiese terminado que ya no sabía que pensar sobre el que lo construyo.

-¿De veras eres capaz de terminar esto? -pregunto de vuelta Sammy asumiendo que la niña Samurai era capaz de perfeccionar un arma como esa.

-He podido con mayores cosas, esto no es ningún reto -acoto dispuesta a arreglarlo.

-Bien, porque ahora te encargas tu -le entrego el arma sin mas dilación.

Nya se quedo indecisa viendo que ya se la entrego sin ni siquiera darle ningún detalle mas, aquellos dos eran tan vagos que ya habían encontrado a alguien a quien lo terminase por ellos.

-¿Tu tienes hambre? -le pregunto Buckman dirigiendose a Sammy.

-Pues si -contesto con tono moderado.

-Ah, seguramente tendrán alguna magdalena de chocolate por ahí guardada en algún lado -opino y al instante salió de la habitación alejandose del lugar donde desapareció su voz.

Se quedo entumecida ya que no se podía creer que después de como les trato ahora le hubiesen dejado ahí mismo con tan solo la preocupación de que arreglase ese arma, se sentía tan indignada que tenía ganas de sacar el gatillo del arma y metérselo a Buckman por donde se sentaba en la silla que había delante del escritorio, pero ahora solamente podía preocuparse de crear una buena aceptación entre toda esta gente, o eso podía hacer por lo menos.

-Ah -dijo amargada al no saber que pensar de esto ahora.

EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Rough fue acompañando al equipo de ancianos hasta un piso bajo donde se encontraba a todo un equipo de excavadores pasando de un lado a otro llevando todo tipo de palos de fierra o cualquier otra cosa como si estuviesen construyendo algo importante.

-Y esto señoras y señoras es el nivel minero adicional, aquí es donde trabajamos con los minerales que hay al otro lado de la montaña -presento oficialmente Rough.

-¿Es esto lo que decías que haría que se nos cayese la baba encima? -cuestiono Misako asumiendo que por la forma en que lo dijo sonaba a que estaban apunto de presenciar algo glorioso.

-No, sino eso de ahí -señalo dirigiendose hacía un estrecho hueco donde había un par de obreros tapando la vista de lo que había mas adelante-. Abridlo chicos.

Los dos escucharon sus ordenes y entonces abrieron con mucho cuidado una especie de tapa ondulada de bronce y que parecía pesar una tonelada, la levantaron y entonces se hicieron a un lado dejando a Rough y a los suyos para que lo viesen, veían un enorme torrente de agua de un raro color verde claro que se hacía mas tenue con la luz, se notaba que salía calor de ahí.

-¿Son esto aguas subterráneas? -concluyo Miles asumiendo que se trataba de eso mismo.

-Así es, estas aguas vienen de un torrente que esta conectado con la montaña, gracias a eso nos han proporcionado utilizar todas las maquinas subterráneas que tenemos por aquí, gracias a Rebecca pudimos utilizarlo de una forma mucho mas renovable y sin tener ningún problema.

-Increíble -exclamo Garmadon junto con todos los demás.

-¿A cuanta profundidad esta esto? -pregunto Seliel con exactitud.

-Posiblemente a 20 metros como mucho, nunca hemos sabido a cuanto esto, pero esta agua esta tan caliente que podríamos quemar a uno de esos traidores de Stein y hacerle sufrir por como nosotros sufrimos durante estos años -comento empezando a comportarse de una manera sospechosa.

Garmadon y Wu observaron la atenuante mirada que ponía, se notaba perfectamente que se estaba imaginando esa idea relacionado con el agua hirviendo.

-Pero nosotros no hacemos eso, no somos unos salvajes -aclaro sinceramente KJ asumiendo que lo estaban pensando de algúna manera.

-Ya me imaginaba -exclamo el señor Bucket riéndose de ello.

Rough junto con Martha y Earl bajaron la tapa con mucho cuidado, la cerraron haciendo un pequeño estruendo y de ahí todo el vapor se esfumo como si nada.

-Menos mal que lo ha cerrado, ya empezaba a tener calor aquí dentro -opino expresamente Ed.

-Y a mi también, aunque claro, trabajando en estos túneles ha hecho que todos suframos mucho por sobrevivir y seguir adelante, pero no se preocupen, aquí de lo único que tienen que preocuparse es de la mano de obra barata -objetó expresamente Earl tomándoselo como una modestia.

Todos se rieron sabiendo que aquello era como un chiste de puro humor negro.

-¿Señor? -surgió otro obrero joven que venía del otro rincón-. Es la hora.

-Ya veo -indico fijándose en la hora de su reloj de muñeca, aquel chico tenía razón.

-¿Sucede algo a esta hora? -cuestiono Misako.

-No, nada, simplemente que tenga una reunión con los demás, KJ, podrías llevarles al exterior para que se reúnan con los demás, seguro que estarán hambrientos -pidió considerablemente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció KJ sin rechistar por nada.

KJ acompaño a todo el grupo mientras Rough se marchaba yendo hacía el otro lado, Garmadon y Wu dirigieron la mirada hacía el otro lado y observaron como Rough junto con Martha y Earl desaparecían metiendose en ese hueco, doblo la mirada hacía ambos lados asegurandose de que no hubiese nadie siguiéndoles, luego se metieron desapareciendo en el fondo de la oscuridad.

-¿No crees que aquí están siendo demasiado amables con nosotros? -pregunto Garmadon dirigiendose hacía su hermano asumiendo que él pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Viste como reaccionó al mirar el agua hirviendo?

-Si, creo que de alguna forma pretende algo con eso -opino considerablemente.

-No podemos dejarle de quitarle el ojo de encima -acordo con tono precavido.

-En cuanto estemos de vuelta con los ninjas, les avisaremos de lo que hemos descubierto, y ahí ya veremos que podemos hacer -propuso seriamente sabiendo que con los ninjas podrían intentar de al menos solucionar el asunto antes de que algo empeorase las cosas.

Rough junto con los otros dos siguieron adelante por todo un conducto de piedras hasta llegar a una amplia sala redonda donde se encontraba un grupo de otros cuatro hombres reunidos alrededor de una mesa de piedra construido manualmente, había un mapa colocado encima y que ocupaba toda la mesa, se junto con ellos viendo la mirada de desesperados que todos tenían.

-¿Donde has estado? ¿Te hemos estado esperando? -pregunto un obrero con un enorme bigote marronesca que le cubría casi toda la cara.

-Estaba ocupado con esos ninjas de ahí -aclaro señalando al otro lado-. ¿Lo tenéis chicos?

-Lo tenemos, ahora solamente hace falta que usted nos de la orden -confirmo otro de los obreros.

-Bien, esta noche acabaremos con esos malditos de una vez por todas -dijo conforme con eso y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía el mapa.

Había una marca señalando un trozo de tierra donde decía: GUARIDA DE VECTOR STEIN.

EN OTRO DE LAS MONTAÑAS

Otro mapa mostraba la ubicación de donde se encontraba la zona minera donde vivían los otros, Zimmer lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera pestañeando, sabía la localización de los ninjas y del nindroide que tenía su tarjeta, pero ahora teniendo a este otro grupo le daba sus propias dudas de pensar que a lo mejor les podría servir de ayuda.

-¿Y porque dices que no puedes entrar ahí? -pregunto sin dirigir la mirada.

-Tienen muros de contención que se cierran y nos impiden el paso al otro lado, esta tan vigilado que nos resulta imposible mandar a un solo hombre para encontrar una entrada, he pensando que a lo mejor tu con tus ingenios nos puedes resultar un poco mas útil -comento Vector dando a entender que lo había llamado por la razón especifica de que le ayudase a solucionar el problema.

-¿Útil? -se giro hacía él mirándole con un expresión atenuante-. ¿Te parezco que soy solamente eso?

-¿A que te refieres? -critico sin entender a que vino ese comentario.

-¿Te parece que soy el tipo de persona que viene aquí a limpiar el estropicio de otro? ¿Es eso? ¿Te crees que soy lo suficientemente útil como para ayudarte cuando te has pasado estos últimos treinta años hacíendolo todo a tu manera cuando podrías haber acudido a mi hace mucho? ¿Te parece que piense que yo soy tu guía de autoayuda? -le explicó de forma descarada el hecho de que parecía que en solamente le había traído para que le ayudase a resolver un asunto tan inútil.

Zairus se encontraba ahí observando la escena y no podía evitar ver que su padre le tenía un miedo terrible a lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora resultaba que había sido una mala idea traerle aquí.

-Mi hijo recibió una bala en el hombro, podría haberle matado, hay un poli en este lugar, y no se cuantos ninjas, te necesito a ti, para que acabes con ellos, y luego yo me ocupare de liquidar a Rough y sus amiguitos de una vez por todas, ese es el trato -le aclaro justificando el asunto para que viese que en realidad lo necesitaba urgentemente y no por propia modestia.

Zimmer se le quedo mirando de una forma que parecía que mas bien lo estuviese analizando, Zairus volvió a dirigir la mirada a su padre asumiendo que reaccionaria mal y se acabaría todo.

-Bien, lo haremos por partes, pero tu te encargas de dirigir al resto del equipo, yo solamente he venido aquí por una sola persona en especial -acoto estrictamente sin rechistar por nada y entonces se marcho teniendo ya acordado todo el asunto.

Vector suspiro aliviado al ver que lo entendió y no le iba a culpar de nada.

-Parece buen tío -exclamo Zairus.

-Calla, no digas nada, ese Zimmer es nuestra única esperanza de llegar al otro lado de la zona minera y poder matarlos a todos de una sola vez, ¿entendido? -le reprocho queriendo que no se jactase de nada que pudiese empeorar aún mas la situación.

Zairus ya no aguanto mas y se dirigió seriamente hacía su padre viendo que no lo entendía.

-Ese hombre ha arruinado nuestra reputación, se supone que nosotros somos independientes y trabajamos por nuestra cuenta, y ahora ha traído a sus soldados y robots ninja para que hagan el trabajo suyo por él, creo que nunca ha cogido un cuchillo y se lo ha clavado en las entrañas de otro -le insistió a su padre queriendo que viese en como se había convertido todo.

Vector se harto y le cogío por el cuello a su hijo viendo que ahora le echaba la bronca de todo.

-Escuchame bien estupido ignorante, ¿quien fue el que se llevo a mas de treinta hombres para acabar con una docena de ninjas? ¿Quien dejo que su hermano recibiese un disparo y ni siquiera se preocupase porque alguien lo atendiese? ¿Eh? ¿Quien volvió corriendo a gatas buscando una solución cuando yo me ocupe de eso horas antes? ¿Quien? -le concreto dándoles todos los hechos que habían precedido a que ahora estuviese aquel doctor metido en su propia guarida.

Se le quedo mirando rígidamente ya que no necesitaba contestar a esa pregunta.

-Me lo imaginaba -indico viendo que ya se le quedo calado el asunto.

Le soltó de un empujón quedandose con una rabia descomunal. Vector asintió poco complacido por haberle agarrado del cuello a su hijo pero no le había dado otra, era eso o dejar que le siguiese echando la bronca de la forma mas estupida que conocía.

-¿Como esta tu hermano? -pregunto metiendo otro tema.

-Mucho mejor, aunque eso no debería importarte ahora -le contradijo por pensar que verdaderamente esto le importaba cuando parecía que estaba mas pendiente por otra cosa, escupió de forma descarada y se marcho dejándole ahí.

Ya no sabía que hacer, quería que las cosas se solucionasen de buena manera pero le estaba costado, tenía ganas de que todo esto terminase de una vez por todas pero no podía, pronto conseguiría su venganza contra Rough y todos los suyos y tendría la zona minera para él solo.

Salió de la tienda de campaña y se dirigió hacía todo el personal que había merodeando alrededor de todo el campamento, veía a hombre suyos charlando y jugando con los soldados suicidas de Zimmer como si todo esto fuese una alianza mutua en la que todos se conectaban mutuamente, fue avanzando hasta llegar donde se encontraba Zimmer con sus tres individuos favoritos.

-¿Como va a ser el plan? -le pregunto llamando su atención.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono viendo que le interrumpió sin razón algúna.

-¿Cual va ser el plan? ¿Vas a mandar a un equipo de esos robots ninja para liquidar a los hombres de Rough o vas a poner una bomba en el lugar menos indicado para que ellos salgan y nosotros consigamos meternos donde menos se esperan que acabemos metidos -concreto poniendo todos los ejemplos que podrían servir para atacar la zona.

-¿Usted me parece que ha demasiadas películas? -objetó incrédulamente Clarissa.

-¿Eh? -cuestiono extrañado al oír ese comentario.

-Lo que Clarissa quiere decir es que me parece que usted vive en otro mundo, un mundo donde se piensa que todos los planes absurdamente diseñados se lograron con facilidad, ¿pero sabe que? Eso para mi no existe, para mi solamente existe la lógica, y no hay nada como la lógica -aclaro mostrandose Zimmer de una forma severa de nuevo.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que lo vamos a hacer de otra manera mucho mas elaborada o no?

-¿Es que no ha escuchado lo que ha dicho? -critico protestando Cryptor.

Se quedo indeciso al ver como le grito, no se espero eso para nada.

-¿Usted se cree que verdaderamente vamos a crear un solo plan y de ahí los volaremos a todos? ¿Es eso lo que cree? ¿Se cree que todo es fácil? Pues no lo es -argumento Cryptor tirandose en la cara para que lo entendiese desde otro punto de vista ya que no parecía captarlo de ningún modo.

-¿De que demonios estáis hablando? Solamente pregunto como va a ser el plan -les reprocho intentando de que parasen ya que no entendían porque ahora se lo metían con él.

Aquello hizo que Paxton 2.0. se pusiese delante mirándole furtivamente como para que se callase. No pudo evitar ver aquella cosa, se le quedo mirando a Zimmer dando un paso y entonces dijo:

-¿Quiere saber cual es el plan? Aguantase un momento, y luego se lo diremos -acordo estrictamente Zimmer con total impunidad.

Vector se les quedo mirando indirectamente ya que veía claro que nadie quería saber nada de él.

-De acuerdo -confirmo y se marcho viendo que aquí no tenía nada que hacerle.

-¿Se lo diremos? -pregunto Cryptor al respecto.

-En su momento, por ahora tenemos que preparar a estos robots, esta noche los vamos a necesitar para el primer plan para atrapar a esos ninjas -acoto justificadamente.

-¿Que sabe de esos de la zona? -pregunto Paxton 2.0..

-Se que están bastante reforzados, mucho mas que estos salvajes, pero si no encontramos la manera de meter a uno de esos ninjas entonces creo que tendremos que tomar la opción B -declaro.

-¿Cual es el plan B? -pregunto al respecto Cryptor.

Se giro dirigiendo la mirada hacía uno de los hijos de Vector, estaba charlando con su hermano que se había recuperado de sus heridas de anoche, le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dio como un abrazo de autocompasíon por ver que se encontraba estable.

-Digamos que hacer algo que a Vector no le gustaría que sucediese -mencionó expresamente.

-¿Creía que Vector era su amigo? -cuestiono Clarissa asumiendo que si era un amigo suyo entonces porque lo estaba utilizando a costa de su ayuda.

-Vector nunca fue un amigo, simplemente fue un peón que decidió unirse a mi en el mejor de los momentos, pero en realidad no es nadie, solo es otro paleto mas que se cree un rey en este territorio, muy pronto él acabara muerto al igual que hicimos con Persiatus en Puerto Pirata -aclaro demostrando que le importaba un comino lo que sucediese con él.

-¿Entonces no nos ayudara? -critico Paxton 2.0. asumiendo que iban a hacer otra cosa.

-Claro que nos va a ayudar, pero simplemente nos va a ayudar a que nosotros pasemos al otro lado mientras él y todos sus hombres acaban cayendo uno por uno -indico descaradamente.

-¿Como demonios lo hace? -objetó Clarissa.

-¿Hacer qué? -no comprendió a que se refería con eso.

-Hacer que todos los que conoce acaben muertos -confeso honestamente.

Aquel comentario le hizo entrar en algo que nunca antes se había planeado.

-Para un genio como yo no necesita amigos, solamente necesito un poco de admiración y algo de respeto y entonces todos entenderán lo que he hecho por el mundo -acoto seriamente y entonces se marcho dejándolos ahí sin motivo-. Ocupaos de reparar a los robots, yo tengo otra cosa.

-¿Que cosa? -protesto Clarissa sabiendo que era lo mismo que ella decía siempre.

Le dio una mirada indirecta al ver que ya se estaba pasando.

-Perdón señor -se disculpo con total calma.

Se marcho avanzando por el otro lado dejándolos a ellos para ocuparse de los robots, agarraron a un robot y se pusieron a terminar de repararlo por ambas partes.

-¿Que será lo que oculta tanto? -critico ella todavía con esa duda en la cabeza.

-Esta cambiando, eso es lo que pasa -comento Paxton 2.0..

-¿A qué? A algo mucho peor de lo que es, porque ahora ya no se que pensar de todo esto -vacilo nerviosa al no entender que pensar de Zimmer en ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Aquello hizo que Cryptor le diese una mirada fija.

-Un momento -se acordo de algo que no había pensado antes, se dirigió hacía Cryptor y le dijo-: Tu.

-¿Que pasa conmigo? -cuestiono el nindroide.

-Tu fuiste a seguir a Zimmer para descubrir lo que ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo, ¿viste algo y no se lo has contado a nadie? ¿Que es? -le insistió señalándole con el dedo para obligarle a que dijese la verdad sobre lo que vio si es que lo hizo.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión fija y sin inmutarse.

-Hola, ¿hay algo detrás de esa cabeza de hojalata que tienes? -se burlo de él viendo que no hablaba.

Le quito la mano de encima de tal manera que le hizo daño, se la toco viendo que con la fuerza que tenía al ser un robot era mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-Me has hecho daño -le recrimino viendo lo que hizo.

-Pues no vuelvas a hacerme eso -decreto Cryptor sin importarle siquiera que le hubiese hecho daño, se marcho dejando de lado a los otros dos.

-¿Adonde vas? -le pregunto viendo que se marchaba sin avisar.

-¿Adonde crees? -contradijo severamente de la misma forma.

Clarissa se le quedo mirando expectante ya que no soportaba esta situación, desde que estaba con ellos sentía que aquí ninguno se respetaba en lo mas mínimo, Paxton 2.0. se le acerco viendo lo que paso, soltó un pequeño gemido de interés.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? -le pregunto sabiendo que le dolía la mano.

-Estoy bien, pero empiezo a pensar que a ese robot le importa un comino todo esto -opino frotandose la mano que era donde la tenía golpeada.

-Y es que lo hace, es un robot con un único amo, que Zimmer sea el que lo arreglo para él no es excusa, él solamente esta aquí para acabar con Zane Julien, después de eso lo dejara todo estar y se marchara por su cuenta, o posiblemente nos mate a los dos -argumento sinceramente Paxton 2.0. sabiendo que tarde o temprano Cryptor se ocuparía de tomar el mando de la situación.

-¿Crees que él es capaz de hacer eso? -cuestiono teniendo ese presentimiento.

-Es el General Cryptor, él puede con todo, mientras que nosotros no somos nada, solamente somos unos perdedores que han acabado en un mal lugar -indico considerablemente.

Aquella explicación hizo que Clarissa se quedase un poco mas interesada en él que antes.

-Al menos se muy bien que tu no cambiaras para nada -dijo cariñosamente y lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza entre su enorme brazo musculoso.

Paxton 2.0. vio lo que hacía y no podía evitar pensar que de alguna manera esa chica verdaderamente le apreciaba por lo que era, era posiblemente la mejor amiga que había tenido de momento, o quizás iba a ser algo mucho mayor de lo que creía.

Zimmer se alejo lo suficiente del campamento de Vector como para estar solo durante unos minutos, saco unos pequeños prismáticos que tenía metidos dentro de su traje y entonces se los puso observando el ambiente, veía un desierto enorme lleno de montañas, apenas veía algo de la zona minera o el pueblo ese que se habían construido dentro, tenía su curiosidad por saber donde se encontraba Zimmer exactamente, lo tenía ahí mismo pero necesitaba buscar la manera de penetrar esas defensas sin que todo su equipo acabase muerto, ahora necesitaba los servicios de todos para hacer que este plan funcionase a la perfección.

-¿Ha encontrado algo? -pregunto una voz conocida.

Zimmer se sobresalto y entonces saco su revolver plateado y apunto hacía lo que tuviese delante, se trataba nada mas que de Cryptor que le había seguido hasta ahí.

-Dispare, y yo partiré la bala -dijo singularmente.

-¿Como? -no entendió ese comentario.

-Eso es lo que yo habría hecho si hubiese disparado de verdad -confeso expresamente.

-Pues que listo -dijo amargamente y se volvió a meter el arma de donde la saco.

-¿Es esa la misma arma que uso para dispararle a Zane en el ojo?

Se miro el arma a través del bolsillo notando que se había percatado de esa misma.

-Si, la tengo reservada para él -confirmo con total impunidad.

-Se ve que estas muy dispuesto a matarlo, a él y a todo el legado que hizo Robert Julien.

-¿Que quieres ahora Cryptor? ¿Que es lo que quieres insinuar? -le pregunto insistentemente sabiendo que no había venido aquí de causalidad.

Su pupila del ojo enorme se agrando y entonces lo miro fijamente.

-Yo ayer le vi -confeso seriamente.

-¿Que viste? -critico alarmandose al ver que le descubrió.

-Vi aquello que mas le tiene miedo, ahora entiendo porque esta tan encaprichado con esto de Rebecca Duncan, y es porque en realidad usted siempre estar con ella en todo momento, pero entonces vino su mentor Robert Julien, y se lo arruino todo, ¿es eso cierto?

Cryptor avanzo un paso haciendo que Zimmer se dispusiese a dispararle con su revolver.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -le regaño severamente.

-No, no lo es, pero si usted se esta comportando de una manera muy poco común, todos van a empezar a sospechar de que usted esta ocultando algo que a nadie le va a gustar, y después de la explicación que nos dio sobre Rebecca empiezo a creer que en realidad no esta tan enfadado con ella como todos creían -argumento poniendo un tono inquisitivo para dar a entender que al final ahora él el que demostraba que era mas humano de lo que creía.

-¿Y que? Eso no significa nada, vale, si, es verdad, hubo un momento en el que ame a Rebecca Duncan, yo era joven, testarudo, y no sabía que hacer, cuando me encontré con ella sentí que me había pasado algo que nunca jamas me sucediera, me enamore de ella y quería que ella sintiese lo mismo conmigo, pero al final ella quiso a Robert y se marcho con él, y ahora esta ahí mismo, en esa zona minera, con mi falso sobrino de hojalata al que tiene la tarjeta -aclaro sincerandose con él para hacerle entender que todo esto era algo normal y no tenía nada malo.

-¿Entonces que es esa foto que se ha llevado consigo?

Aquello le alarmo aún mas, también le había descubierto por eso.

-¿Como? -critico cada vez mas indeciso.

-Vi guardandose esa foto en su bata, la sigue amando le guste o no -declaro.

-No la sigo amando, la ame hace tiempo pero ahora solamente quiero hacerle saber lo que podría haber pasado si ella se hubiese quedado conmigo en vez de con mi mentor.

-¿Seguro? ¿Entonces que pasaría si saco esa foto de esa bata y la rompo? -indico avanzando aún mas hasta ponerse lo suficientemente cerca de él como para agarrarle la bata.

-No la romperás, es mía, pero a ti si que te puedo romperte.

-En serio, hagalo -le pidió alzando los brazos en señal de que le atacase.

-¿Para que? Es bastante obvio que tu eres mejor como yo luchando, y seguramente a nadie de aquí le gustaría ver a un viejo vulnerable herido a causa de una maquina, ¿que crees que te hará Paxton 2.0. en cuanto descubra que has sido tu? Él al menos me sigue queriendo, pero tu, a ti todo esto te importa un comino -indico sabiendo que todo esto era un farol.

-¿Un comino? ¿Como lo piensa? -critico esa mención.

-Fijate bien, eres un nindroide, un soldado cuyo único sentimiento es obedecer ordenes, pero claro, ahora que tu único líder ha muerto no sabes a quien obedecer y aunque yo te este controlando te hace importar un verdadero comino quien es el que manda, porque para ti, eres superior en todo excepto en inteligencia, así que dime: ¿Como vas a hacer para matar a Zane Julien? -le interrogo poniéndole a prueba para ver si era capaz de hacer una sola por su propia cuenta.

-Clavándole mis espadas en su batería del corazón -declaro.

-¿Pero como vas a hacerlo? Tendrías que enfrentarte a él primero y encima teniendo poderes como vas a hacerlo para superar eso.

-Pues utilizo una muestra de la energía fantasma y se la meto dentro.

-¿Como? Con una jeringuilla, no es un ser humano con una parte blanda, eso no le hará ningún efecto, tendrías que usar una pistola que se evapore en forma de gas a su alrededor, ¿pero donde la conseguirás? Porque yo no te la pienso dar.

Cryptor se dispuso a decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada, le había ganado.

-Lo sabía, no sabes nada General Cryptor, porque tu solo eres un soldado que obedeces ordenes, así que me vas a obedecer a mi, vas a hacer que nada de esto ha sucedido y no le dirás nada a nadie sobre esto porque si lo haces, te puedo desactivar y dejarte tal y como te encontré después de que Lars Corbin te hubiese revivido -acordo estrictamente Zimmer.

-De acuerdo señor -reafirmo sin rechistar.

-Bien, ahora vuelve y ponte a hablar con los otros dos, somos un equipo y tenemos que estar en perfecto orden, ¿entendido? -le señalo queriendo que diese la vuelta.

-Si -obedeció y se giro marchando por donde vino.

Zimmer asintió poco complacido con el asunto ya que sabía que esto iba a empeorar tarde o temprano, necesitaba buscar la manera de tratar con todos los individuos que conocía antes de que alguno empezase a hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Los ninjas se dirigieron hacía una de las zonas de descanso que habían al otro lado de donde se encontraba la entrada de la mina, ahí pudieron ver que se encontraba Dareth tomando una copa con Lonny con total tranquilidad como si estuviesen tomandose un batido en una playa de Las Bahamas.

-...y entonces yo le dije, porque no te vas por donde has vuelto que es lo mas útil que haz hecho en todo el día -comento Dareth soltando un descarado chiste.

Aquello hizo que Lonny se riese viendo lo divertido que era.

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? -pregunto expresamente Kai dirigiendose hacía los dos.

-Ey ninjas, fijaos es esto, es como una limonada pero fertilizada para que tenga mucho mas gas, estos tíos son unos genios, ¿como puede ser que no hayamos sabido antes de su existencia?

-Pues porque este lugar esta secretamente vigilado para que nadie nos lo encuentre y no nos puedan atacar -declaro amargamente Lonny aclarando ese asunto.

-Ah, claro -comprendió rotundamente, era una respuesta mas que obvia.

-¿Es ese tu arco? -pregunto Ronan fijándose en el arma de Lonny.

-Así es, te interesa -le mostró alzando su arco para que lo viese fijamente.

-Bueno, yo nunca he sido muy de arcos, pero reconozco una buena arma cuando la veo.

-¿En serio? -critico Jay sabiendo que eso sonaba a algo mucho mas contradictorio.

-¿Como creéis que me hice cazarecompensas si no? -indico razonadamente.

-Robándole a los ricos -opino Lloyd.

-No soy Robin Hood -exclamo viendo por quien lo tomaban.

-¿Habéis encontrado la forma de conseguir que ese tapón se abra? -pregunto Lonny refiriendose al enorme tapón de tierra que impedía el acceso a la mina.

-Tenemos una idea, y al mismo tiempo una gran duda -mencionó sinceramente Skylar.

-Me lo imaginaba, nadie en su sano juicio es capaz de sacar eso de encima.

-Lo sabemos, Rough nos lo explico, tenemos la manera, pero va a costar si nos ponemos un poco de empeño por lo menos -mencionó Kai sabiendo que era un riesgo.

-Pues eso empeño nos costo la vida a unos cuantos hombres, así que no espero que esto cambie un poco las cosas si es que todo eso que hay encima acaba cayendo -indico soberanamente y se dio un trago de su limonada de una forma persuasiva.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos viendo su rara reacción a como dijo eso.

-Mirad quien viene por ahí -señalo fijándose Ronan.

Ahí observaron que venía por el otro lado Zane acompañado de su madre junto con Pixal y el doctor Borg en su silla de ruedas, de pronto se fijaron que había algo distinto en él que les llamaba bastante la atención pero no sabían de que se trataba en realidad.

-Hola chicos, ¿os ha ido bien? -pregunto Zane juntándose con los demás.

-Zane, ¿no tienes algo raro en la cara? -pregunto susceptiblemente Cole al respecto.

-No lo se, ¿lo tengo? -enderezo sarcásticamente la mirada para que pudiesen ver lo que tenía.

Jay se enderezo y ahí entonces observo lo que pasaba, Pixal y Rebecca se rieron viendo como se comportaba tan tontamente al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad, Jay se puso a ver todo lo que tenía hasta encontrar su nuevo ojo reparado.

-Ah -se llevo la mano a la cara al no poder creerlo-. Te lo han arreglado.

-Así es, me lo han arreglado, todo gracias a mi madre -dijo considerablemente fijándose en su madre que estaba sonriendo encantada por ver que arreglo a su hijo.

-Por dios Zane, tu madre es una genio o que pasa porque pareciera que no ha habido nada en lo que haya fallado -vacilo Dareth sin creerse que esa mujer pudiese con todo en todo momento.

-Lo se, lo es, casi como mi padre -indico acordándose de que su padre también había hecho buenas cosas útiles en su momento, y ahora no estaba aquí para que pudiese verlo por si mismo-. ¿Que os parece mi ojo nuevo? ¿Queda bien?

-Pues es perfecto -opino Skylar asombrada al ver como se lo repararon.

-¿Pero porque tiene la pupila roja? -cuestiono Lloyd viendo que tenía un fallo.

-Es que otro tipo de ojo bionico, no me he dado cuenta pero parece que no importa mucho -mencionó sinceramente Rebecca dejándoselo por gusto.

-Pero se le puede cambiar, ¿no? -objetó Kai asumiendo que podía cambiárselo.

Se quedo indeciso ya que no se le habría replanteado desde el principio.

-¿Habéis podido repararle la parálisis al doctor? -pregunto Dareth acordándose de ese otro hecho.

-Estamos haciendo una investigación, pero creo que podemos hallar la manera de que camine para siempre -comento deductivamente Cyrus confiado en esa idea.

-Y nosotros creo que hemos encontrado la manera de conseguir abrir ese tapón de tierra -añadió Kai señalando la entrada tapada ya que estaban justamente en este mismo rollo de la conversacíon.

-¿Como? -pregunto interesado Cyrus poniendose en una posición como de querer enderezarse.

-Yo -levanto expresamente la mano Cole.

-¿Tu puedes quitar ese tapón de tierra? -cuestiono Rebecca al respecto.

-Así es, yo puedo controlar la tierra, solamente tengo que sacar mi fuerza interior y arrancar toda esa tierra sin provocar ningún daño -espeto Cole teniéndolo todo planeado.

-¿Así? -se lo cuestiono poniendo un tono como de no tomárselo muy en serio.

-¿Pasa algo señora Duncan? -inquirió Pixal viendo que tenía una rara reacción ante esa respuesta.

-No, nada, es que... -se quedo dubitativa sin saber que decir al respecto de todo esto, al final no tuvo mas opción que mirar a su hijo y decirle-: Zane, podemos hablar un momento.

-¿Porque? ¿Hemos dicho algo malo? -inquirió sin entender porque le daba dudas el asunto.

-Zane, por favor -le pidió con total soberanía.

Ahí no pudo evitarlo, estaba claro que algo pasaba con su madre, decidió marcharse con ella para poder averiguar que le carcomía tanto la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿nos dejáis un momento chicos?

-Ve, nosotros continuaremos aquí -acepto Lloyd sin ningún problema.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza y se marcho agarrando a su madre por el hombro, ambos ninjas se quedaron extrañados ya que esa reacción les había resultado demasiado poco convencional.

-¿Que es lo que le ha dado a Rebecca? -cuestiono Ronan con la misma intriga.

-¿Ha pasado algo mientras vosotros estabais fuera? -pregunto Skylar dirigiendose a Pixal.

-No, estábamos los cuatro charlando tranquilamente, es como si no se tomase muy en serio que vosotros tengáis poderes, o que su hijo al que nunca ha visto este con vosotros -concluyo la chica nindroide sin entender muy bien cual de todas eran las ideas al respecto sobre barullo.

Se hicieron unas miradas extravagantes y entonces Pixal dirigió la mirada hacía otra parte cuando entonces observo que alguien les estaba observando, era Joshy que otra vez se encontraba en un extremo alejado para que no le viesen pero lo había encontrado, estaba ahí parado, rígido y poniendo esa mirada de fastidio como si les odiase por algo.

-Ay, otra vez esta él -se quejo mosqueada con su presencia.

-¿Quien? -cuestiono Cyrus sin saber a quien se refería.

-Ese niño de ahí Joshy, es el hijo de Rough, lleva incordiándonos a mi y a Zane desde el primer dia en que nos trajeron aquí, y no veáis la que monto anoche, por su culpa hizo que Zane admitiese que su padre hubiese muerto cuando Rebecca ni siquiera sabía que había fallecido -les aclaro acordándose muy bien de la escena que monto anoche mismo.

-Que grandísimo mocoso -exclamo Dareth al ver como era aquel niño.

-¿En serio os odia? -critico ensimismado Skylar al respecto.

-Así es, no se porque nos odia tanto pero parece que no se le van a ir las ganas aunque intentásemos hacérselo entender por las buenas -se convencía de esa idea de que jamas se le iba a ir el mal rollo.

-Iré a hablar con él -propuso Lonny dejando la copa a un lado.

-Dile que pare de atosigarnos y que entienda que nosotros no somos el enemigo -le pidió expresamente asumiendo que podría razonar con él una vez mas.

-Eso intentare -acordo levantando la mano mientras se iba estando de espaldas.

Asintió poco complacido con aquel niño, no le caía bien para nada, y encima siendo el hijo del que mandaba aquí aquello empeoraba un poco las cosas ya que no podría zurrarle ya que seguramente siendo un niño se inventaría toda una historia y luego Rough les echaría la bronca. Dirigió la mirada hacía Zane y su madre que se habían alejado lo suficientemente como para conversar en privado.

-Mama, ¿que sucede? -le pregunto intentando de entender su rara reacción.

-Zane, esos amigos tuyos, no se si me convencen como para que te ayuden a derrotar a Zimmer -confeso demostrando que no se sentía convencida de la ayuda de los ninjas.

-¿Pero que dices madre? Si ellos han sido mi familia durante todo este tiempo, han sido los únicos que me han apoyado hasta cuando descubrí que en realidad era un robot, ellos son nuestra mejor baza como para poder detener todo esto -razono con ella para que entendiese que su grupo de ninjas amigos eran los mejores con quienes podía confiar para solucionar este asunto.

-Ya, pero, llevando toda una lucha de violencia, una vida de confrontamientos, esa no ha sido la vida que yo me esperaba que tu tendrías -reafirmo mirándole cariñosamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, he estado en algúnos enfrentamientos, pero no todo son peleas, soy un ninja, y un ninja tiene un gran honor, tengo un deber con Ninjago y con toda la gente que conozco, no puedo fallarles, no cuando hemos llegado tan cerca de detener a Zimmer, así es como vivo ahora -le aclaro agarrándole por los hombros para que entendiese que esta era la vida que iba a tener por siempre y no la cambiaría por nada, puso una mirada como de querer saber su respuesta.

Rebecca se quedo con dudas ya que no sabía si aceptarlo o no. Zane podía ver que su madre no estaba muy capacitada para entender estos asuntos, se había pasado los últimos treinta años en un lugar donde nadie conocía nada de todo lo moderno, tenía que hacerle saber una cosa importante.

-Madre, siento tener que decirte esto ahora pero: Pensaba tener con Pixal un hijo -admitió.

Aquello despertó sus neuronas haciendo que se dirigiese mas sorprendida hacía él.

-¿Un hijo? -se lo cuestiono sin inmutarse siquiera para preguntar.

-Así es, se muy bien que como soy un nindroide no puede tener hijos, pero puedo hacer que el doctor Borg nos construya una inteligencia artificial con un cuerpo de bebe, de ahí podríamos ir creando nuestro propio Pinocho y que fuese evolucionando -argumento demostrando que estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado con la idea de querer un hijo.

-Oh por dios -no pudo soportarlo y se acabo desmayando de la euforia que tenía.

-Mama -la agarro a tiempo viendo que se estaba desequilibrando-. ¿Estas bien?

-¿Como ha pasado esto? Te conozco desde hace un dia y ya descubro que quieres construirte tu propio hijo, ¿pero que me he perdido? -se cuestiono lamentandose al darse cuenta de que ya había descubierto mucho mas de lo que creía saber.

-Lo se, es de locos, pero esto lo que quiero -se decanto rotundamente.

-¿De verdad quieres ser padre? -quiso corroborarlo plenamente de él.

-Bueno, no ahora, pero si cuando podamos acabar con Zimmer -corroboro con total entusiasmo.

Aquello era algo que Rebecca no podía ignorar de cualquiera manera, si su hijo quería ser padre no podía discutírselo, tenía que darle todo su apoyo ya que ahora lo iba a necesitar siempre.

-Bien hecho por pensarlo -le felicito y entonces le abrazo sorprendiéndole.

-¿Madre? -se cuestiono enrarecido al como le abrazaba, era como si no le hubiese visto nunca.

-No me llames madre, llamame Mama, entendido -decreto con total dilación.

-De acuerdo, Mama -acoto dejando claro que ella iba ser su madre por siempre.

Sonrío entusiasmado al ver que le había salido un hijo valiente y confortable.

-¿Volvemos de vuelta con ellos antes de que empiecen a sospechar que hay algo malo contigo? -pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacía el otro lado donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Tu te conoces todos los clichés verdad? -insinuó indirectamente.

-Pues eso es lo que pasa por estar con mis amigos -exclamo viendo por donde iba.

Soltó una risa falsa al ver lo divertido que era, ambos dieron la vuelta y marcharon directamente con los ninjas que les estaban esperando aunque parecía que ahora estaban pendientes de otra cosa.

-¿Me habéis esperado chicos? -les pregunto Zane intentando de llamar su atención.

-Fijate ahí -le señalo Pixal queriendo que lo viese.

Dirigió la mirada hacía donde estaba señalando y ahí vio a Lonny tratando con Joshy ferozmente.

-¿No me digas que otra vez esta ese pequeño cabron sigo vigilándonos como si fuésemos monstruos? -critico indignado ya que no lo aguantaba de ningúna manera.

Veían a Lonny señalándole con el dedo mientras Joshy le recriminaba con aquella expresión de pura furia como de estar jodidamente cabreado con la idea de los ninjas y todo lo demás.

-Escuchame Joshy, te lo voy a decir esto una sola vez porque me tienes harto, todo aquel que metamos aquí serán nuestros invitados solo si tu padre lo requiere, ¿entendido?

-Esos ninjas van a arruinarlo todo, miralo bien -le señalo al grupo que había al otro lado.

-¿Que miro qué? Yo no veo nada -se lo critico intentando de adonde quería ir a parar, estaba tan cabreado con todo el mundo que ya sacaba todo tipo de conclusiones sin sentido.

Joshy se le quedo haciendo una cara de pucheros como asimilando que no le hacía caso.

-Por dios Joshy, ¿que quieres que haga? -dejo que dijese todo lo que quisiese decirle a la cara.

-¡Quiero que todos esos ninjas se marchen a otra parte y nos dejen en paz! ¡Quiero Vector Stein muera de una maldita vez! ¡Quiero que todos en esta maldita zona se den cuenta de que esto no es vida! ¡Quiero que todos se jodan para que así podamos vivir una mejor vida! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! -reprocho soltando todas las opciones que quería que se cumpliesen y eran demasiadas.

-Joshy, para ya -le agarro de los hombros impidiendo que siguiese con eso-. Lo entiendo vale, lo entiendo todo, pero no podemos hacer eso.

-Siempre dices lo mismo -objetó expresamente.

-Lo se, pero, entiendo que estés enfadado así, pero seguramente a tu madre no le habría gustado oírte decir todas esas cosas y con ese vocabulario, a veces no podemos lograr lo que queremos y tenemos que adaptarnos a las consecuencias, vivimos aquí por una razón, a nadie le gusta esto, pero es nuestro hogar y tenemos que protegerlo por una buena razón, ¿entiendes? -le explicó de otra forma mucho mas sensata para que entendiesen para que hacían todo eso.

-Lo único que entiendo es que te importan mas los extranjeros que la gente que te rodea -dio otra excusa estupida y se marcho corriendo sin que Lonny pudiese hacer algo.

-¡Joshy! -le grito intentando de llamar su atención.

Se marcho corriendo pero entonces se giro poniendo una mirada lasciva de cabreo.

-¡Que os jodan a todos! -amenazo y se marcho corriendo.

Lonny asintió indignado ya que creía que de algúna manera le haría entender, pero estaba claro que ese niño estaba mucho mas encaprichado con seguir quejándose de cosas que no tenían ningúna utilidad si lo único que quería era que le hiciesen caso.

Los ninjas habían visto esa situación y no se podían creer lo que había sucedido.

-¿Pero que cojones es lo que ha pasado? -critico Dareth.

-Ha pasado que ese niño es mas tozudo de lo que parece, eso es lo que ha pasado -opino Rebecca sabiendo que Joshy era un niño imposible al que jamas se le iban a ir sus ideales egoístas.

Lonny alzo los brazos en señal de disgusto y se dio la vuelta volviendo con los ninjas, justo en ese momento vinieron Buckman y Sammy reuniéndose con los demás para lo mismo.

-Hola ninjas, ¿que os contáis? -saludo expresamente Buckman.

-Hola a los dos -les devolvieron el saludo.

-Me han arreglado el ojo -señalo Zane acercándolo para que lo viese mejor.

-Vaya, ahora no vamos a poder tacharte de tuerto nindroide -exclamo mosqueado Sammy como de haberle gustado la idea y ahora se le arruino con el ojo reparado.

-Sueña lo que quieras, pero yo ya no pienso dejar que me sigan disparando en la cara -decreto expresamente Zane sabiendo que no iba a pasar lo mismo que la otra vez.

-Buckman, Sammy -saludo con un tono amargo como de no estar muy interesado en verles.

-Vaya Lonny, ¿pero que te ha pasado? -cuestiono Buckman viendo la cara de apenado que tenía.

-He tenido una cierta conversación con Joshy -declaro señalando al fondo.

-¿Y como ha ido? -pregunto Sammy mordisqueandose la uña del pulgar sin motivo.

-Digamos que peor que nunca -confeso indirectamente.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque el hijo de Rough esta tan encaprichado en odiar a Zane? -cuestiono Skylar sin entender porque le tenía tanta bronco a los robots.

-Es por su madre, murió hace unos 8 años, desde entonces se ha estado criando solo con su padre y la mayoría de la gente de aquí, pero parece que superar su muerte le ha ido empeorando mas de la cuenta, ya no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quiere que las cosas sigan como son, y ahora que vosotros os habéis metido, siente que su hogar esta siendo invadido por extranjeros que no le gustan para nada -admitió Rebecca conociéndose todo el asunto desde siempre.

-¿Y no hay nada que podáis decirle para que cambie de opinión? -pregunto Cyrus al respecto.

-Yo soy como un hermano mayor para él, he estado diciendole de todo para que se calmase pero nada, va a seguir estando encaprichado en tener ese odio en su interior que no le sirve para nada, algún dia creo que va a acabar explotando y acabara matando a alguien con tal de creerse que es el amo de este lugar -opino Lonny considerando en esa posibilidad.

-Pues yo no quisiera ver eso, ese chico ha pasado por demasiado, que se convierta ahora un serio seria una de las peores cosas de las que uno se acabaría preocupando ahora mismo -indico Rebecca temiendo que ese niño desarrollase un estado de pura histeria colectiva.

Aquello los dejo a ambos con una mal presentimiento por ese niño.

-Por cierto, ¿de quien el hermano de esa chica roja que sabe tanto de mecánica? -pregunto Buckman sacando otro tema viendo que parecía que ya habían dejado de hablar de eso.

-¿Te refieres a Nya? -pregunto Kai asumiendo que se refería a su hermana.

-Así es, resulta que antes se reunió con nosotros queriendo encontrar la ultima invención de Tuff, la dejemos ahí para que lo buscase y no se porque tiene un cierto comportamiento bastante raro -explicó dando a entender que la dejaron sola.

-¿La habéis dejado sola y ocupandose de vuestros asuntos? -critico Jay poniendose histérico al descubrir la chorrada que hicieron con ella.

Todos se quedaron indecisos y dirigiendo sus mirada hacía él por lo que dijo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No me puedo preocupar por si estos dos han hecho una trastada que no merecía la pena? -cuestiono asumiendo que ya le estaban señalando como que se estaba preocupando de vuelta por Nya por cualquier cosa que sucediese.

-¿Porque la dejasteis sola? -pregunto Skylar al respecto.

-Quería hacerse con el rifle de francotirador que había dejado Tuff para inventar, al parecer ella estaba bastante interesada así que dejamos que se ocupase de eso -aclaro Sammy dando su propia versión de los hechos, soltó una pequeña risilla falsa de burla.

-Y vosotros aquí tan panchos saliendoos con la vuestra -regaño Kai.

-Nadie nos dijo que tuviésemos que ayudarla -acoto Buckman justificándolo.

Kai se quedo enrarecido al ver la clase de comportamiento que tenían aquellos dos.

-Vosotros sois unos machistas -opino sinceramente.

-No es nuestra culpa que no sepamos tratar con las mujeres -insinuó indirectamente Buckman.

-Creo que vosotros dos habéis hecho algo mas que eso -concluyo Lloyd.

-Hablando de una chica roja -espeto Ronan fijándose en algo que venía al fondo.

Surgió Nya con toda la cara manchada alrededor de la nariz y ls mejillas, iba andando de forma muy amarga y llevando consigo una caja rectangular.

-Me parece que no esta muy contenta -opino Lloyd viendo como se encontraba.

Se junto con ellos soltando unos gemidos inintendibles y entonces les tiro encima la caja de tal manera que hizo que la mesa se tambalease, Dareth la agarro impidiendo que se cayese.

-Aquí esta el maldito rifle que no me habéis ayudado a reparar, he tenido que hacerlo todo yo sola porque vosotros sois demasiado vagos para hacer algo por vuestra propia cuenta -les recrimino echándoles la bronca por haberla dejado sola y sin haberles ayudado.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermana? -pregunto su hermano viendo como se encontraba.

-Me encontrare bien en cuanto le de a estos tarugos lo que se merecen -protesto agarrando la camisa de Buckman de tal manera que parecía que le iba a dar una paliza.

-Tranquilizate niña -le levanto el arma apuntandole para que le dejase en paz.

Se alejo juntándose con su hermano al ver que aquellos dos eran uno peor que el otro.

-¿De veras le habéis dejado que se ocupe de arreglar el rifle que Tuff no pudo terminar? -pregunto Rebecca queriendo corroborar ese hecho ya que sonaba a que verdaderamente se habían pasado de la raya con dejarla ocupandose de reparar ese rifle.

-Bueno, Rough nos pidió que recogiésemos las cosas de Tuff, pero nadie nos dijo que tuviésemos que repararlo, eso fue cosa de ella -indico señalando a Nya asumiendo que ella fue quien propuso la idea de reparar el rifle cuando ellos estaban pendientes de otra cosa.

-¿Que fue idea mía? ¿Que fue idea mía? -critico echándoles la bronca de vuelta al ver que ahora la estaban acusando de que todo se le ocurrió a ella sola, Kai la agarro alejandola por si acaso.

-Venga chicos, pensad un poco, ¿de verdad os parece justo dejar sola a una chica para que se ocupe de vuestras cosas? -cuestiono Lonny dirigiéndose expresamente hacía ellos.

-Menos mal que aquí hay al menos un hombre que lo entiende -opino Skylar.

-Lo mismo que dicen todas -exclamo Sammy.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que todas las mujeres hacemos siempre lo mismo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo machista que eso? -reprocho Skylar sintiéndose ofendida al oír eso, aquello ya era mucho peor que todo lo que le habían dicho antes a Nya.

-Disculpad a mi amigo, es que el pobre apenas aprendió a cuidarse por si solo -persuadió Buckman intentando de calmar la situación al ver como se estaba poniendo.

-Y seguramente por eso ahora apenas sabe como tratar a las mujeres -excuso Cyrus.

-¿Que has dicho con eso? -critico Sammy levantándose y sacando una navaja.

-Ey ey ey -rechistaron todos viendo que ya se disponía a atacar a Cyrus con eso.

-Calmate Sammy, seguro que no lo ha dicho con mala intención -le persuadió Buckman intentando de injustificar aquella mención.

-Aunque la verdad no me sorprende, todos vosotros os habéis pasado aquí tirados en épocas donde las mujeres apenas tenían algúnos derechos, jamas habéis tenido noticias del mundo exterior así que para la gente de aquí nada ha cambiado -concluyo honestamente Pixal.

Ahora aquello les hizo dar mucho que pensar sobre este asunto tan malogrado.

-Tiene razón -espeto Lonny estando de acuerdo.

-¿Y eso quiere decir algo porque hasta ahora lo único que he entendido es que tu parece que no te pones de nuestra parte? -acuso Sammy como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.

-Ah claro, tengo que ser un pesimista como todos vosotros -critico viendo que ahora a él también se lo estaban echando encima por decir algo que resultaba mucho mas correcto.

Se levanto y entonces todos se pusieron a discutir al estar en desacuerdo con lo que decían. Al otro lado estaban viniendo Wu junto con los demás acompañados por Martha, KJ y Earl.

-¿Que es eso de una limonada gaseada? -critico Garmadon con curiosidad.

-Es básicamente la misma limonada que hay en el exterior solo que nosotros la dejamos unos segundos exprimida con vapor subterráneo -describió KJ.

-¿Vapor subterráneo? -se lo cuestiono Stronger.

-Usamos los vapores que salen bajo tierra para calentar la limonada y de ahí queda hecho como si pareciese mas una gaseosa que una limonada normal y corriente -añadió Martha.

-Vaya, a mi me gustaría probarlo -se convenció Stronger de esa idea.

-Y ya lo pro...baras -dijo titubeando al ver que mas al fondo ya se estaba produciendo una disputa de la que no le gustaba encontrarse ahora mismo con todos los demás.

Los ninjas continuaban discutiendo sin parar y cada vez parecía que estaban reprochando por cualquier cosa que les viniese a la mente ya que los gestos que hacían algúnos no tenían sentido.

-No me digas que ya estamos otra vez -dijo soberanamente Wu.

-¿Porque? ¿Ya ha pasado otras veces? -asumió Earl viendo como lo decía.

-Me temo que si -indico sinceramente y ambos marcharon a parar la disputa antes de que empeorase mas de la cuenta ya que una de las cosas por las que nadie quería que se preocupara era por eso.

-No podías estar viendo en cuanto llegamos -opino Ed teniendo ya esa idea en su cabeza.

Se juntaron y ahí todos siguieron a pesar de ver como se encontraban.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto Miles llamando la atención del grupo.

Nadie le escucho, todos siguieron así sucesivamente sin parar. Miles se agobio viendo que hasta él tampoco podía hacerles entender de una maldita vez, Stronger se junto con él viendo como estaba.

-Parece que hoy no es tu dia -exclamo Stronger.

-Como tu quieras -dejo que se ocupase él solo asumiendo que podría resolverlo.

Saco su arma y la levanto dispuesto a disparar con tal de provocar un alboroto.

-Tiene un arma -señalo Dareth y entonces todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que él hacía.

-Veo que al final habéis hecho caso a alguien -insinuó sarcásticamente al ver que funcionó.

-Yo pensaba que verdaderamente iba a disparar -dijo Ed creyéndoselo de verdad.

-Nah, es un viejo truco de polis, jamas va a disparar a menos que no tenga motivos para hacerlo -aclaro incrédulamente Jace demostrando que era algo muy habitual.

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? -critico subiendo de tono.

-Hola -les saludaron viendo que se encontraron con ellos una vez mas.

-Oye Stronger, ¿sabes lo que han hecho estos dos de aquí? -le pregunto insistentemente Nya.

-¿Que han hecho? -pregunto apuntando con el arma por debajo suyo.

-Nada, no hemos hecho nada -justifico nerviosamente Sammy.

-No es verdad, me habéis hecho encargarme de reparar este rifle de francotirador que no había logrado terminar Tuff y encima he tenido que utilizar todo lo que había en esa sucia habitación para poder repararlo del todo, miradme como me he quedado, ¿de veras os pensáis que esta la cara que debería tener una samurai en un lugar como este? -aclaro abriendo la caja del rifle y señalandose la cara que tenía llena de rastros negros.

-Pues esto es una mina -indico Lonny.

Ahí Nya se quedo indecisa al darse cuenta de que tenía razón y no lo había notado.

-Ah, claro -comprendió sintiéndose avergonzada por eso.

-¿Es eso un rifle? -pregunto interesado Jace al ver lo que tenía delante.

-Así es, he conseguido terminarlo del todo pero creo que puede funcionar -opino considerando Nya la posibilidad después de haber como un buen rato perfeccíonandolo.

Jace lo levanto observando la perfección de aquel rifle, se notaba que era algo nuevo y construido a mano, tenía un diseño original que parecía sacado de un videojuego.

-¿Cuanto alcanza esto? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-No lo se con seguridad, solamente Tuff lo sabía -declaro Earl.

Lo puso en posición de disparar y fue girando de un lado a otro mientras mantenía apoyado el ojo contra la mirilla, podía ver una gran distancia a través de aquella mirilla que tenía una cruz como diana para apuntar a los objetivos.

-Esta buena, pero para mi nunca habrá ningúna como mi propio rifle -confeso.

-¿No la quieres? -se desilusiono al ver que no lo quería.

-Me gusta la idea, pero esto es para alguien que sepa de mucho mas experiencia que yo -indico devolviéndose ya que no lo iba a necesitar, él ya tenia el suyo.

Nya se quedo un poco desilusionada ya que sabiendo que le gustaban los rifles de francotirador podría haberle encantado, ahora necesitaba dárselo a alguien nuevo que supiese usarlo como debía.

-¿Y que tal si se lo damos a Ronan? -propuso Pixal.

-¿A mi? -se cuestiono asumiendo que se refería a él mismo.

-Si, Ronan es uno de los pocos de nosotros que no tienen armas, ademas claro de las armas que tiene del cual son robadas de sus oponentes, pero creo que con su puntería seria capaz de darle al rifle una gran utilidad -concluyo corroborando de que servía para que se hiciese con el arma.

Todos se quedaron pensando en esa opción, le miraron y estaba atónito al no saber que responder.

-Bueno, parece que no hay otra -indico poniendo una sonrisa inocente al ver que ahora ese rifle le pertenecía ya que nadie mas lo quería.

-¿Seguro que es bueno darle a un pirata un rifle? -critico Alan al respecto.

-Eh eh eh, que lo de pirata se queda un poco lejos vale, puede que sea un pirata, pero tampoco soy un chapuzas -acoto retractando Ronan esa mención ya que parecía que lo estaban tomando por un autentico irresponsable.

-Pues cuando te fui a visitar tampoco quisiste darme algo de atención -indico Zane acordándose de la disputa que ambos tuvieron cuando se pusieron a hablar.

-Eso si que es verdad, pero tampoco soy uno de esos de los que van por ahí jugando y presumiendo con las armas -justifico ese hecho poniendo otra excusa.

-¿En serio? -critico Miles echándole una mirada indirecta ya que eso no se lo creía para nada.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que en eso también tenía parte de razón.

-Esta bien, soy un atontado de mierda -se confeso demostrando que se equivocaba con todo.

-Tampoco hemos dicho que fueses un mierda -repercuto Misako.

-Eso esta mucho mejor -acoto convencido.

Ambos asintieron amargamente ya que estaba claro que Ronan era otra persona difícil a la que había que darle de todo como para que se convenciese de cualquier cosa.

-Tomala, pero te encargas tu de su cuidado -acordo sinceramente Nya.

-Yo ya he tratado con cosas parecidas -exclamo irónicamente y entonces la cogío sosteniéndola con fuerza, era bastante pesada-. Vaya, esta cosa es chula.

-Y eso lo ha hecho una mujer -le recrimina Nya dirigiendose expresamente hacía Buckman.

Buckman se quedo con cara indignada al no querer hacerse una idea de lo que dijo.

-¿Esta acaso cargada? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Y no, si esto apenas lo acabo de arreglar -corroboro plenamente.

-Deberíamos de hacerle una prueba -propuso Ronan.

-Eso mucho mas tarde, ahora necesitamos pensar en como abrir ese tapón de tierra que hay mismo -mencionó soberanamente Garmadon volviendo a otro tema.

-¿Ahora? -critico Ronan ya que le estaban chafando el momento.

-Si, ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los hombres de Vector vengan aquí buscando venganza -aclaro hacíendoles entender que ahora corrían un gran riesgo.

-Igualmente, esos cabrones jamas han conseguido entrar aquí de vuelta, lo tenemos todo completamente vigilado -admitió Martha dando a entender que tenían toda la zona acordonada y vigilada para impedir que cualquiera se metiese desde el otro lado.

-Pero ahora que Vector sabe que hay ninjas seguramente estará buscando una manera de meterse aquí y traerse consigo todo su arsenal y su ejercito de matones para acabar con nuestro hogar, va a conseguir su venganza después de todos estos años -mencionó sinceramente KJ alarmado por la situación ya que ahora como las cosas habían cambiado, los demás también.

-Hay que avisarle a Rough de reforzar las defensas -propuso Rebecca.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Se quedo a resolver unos asuntos, pero me parece que volverá muy pronto -aviso expresamente Earl sabiendo que se marcho a hacer lo que tocaba.

Aquello hizo que Wu y Garmadon se diesen una severa mirada ya que no tomaban muy en serio esa opción, sabían que estaba ocultando algo en ese lugar adonde fue con el resto del equipo.

-Entonces será mejor que esperemos -propuso Martha.

-No, vosotros id a encontraros con él, nosotros nos quedaremos a charlar personalmente con los ninjas sobre una cosa importante -mencionó Wu teniendo otra propuesta.

-¿Esta seguro de eso? ¿Porque hasta ahora no tenemos ninguna prisa? -cuestiono Sammy.

Garmadon le echo una mala cara con tal de que le hiciese caso.

-De acuerdo, si el viejo sensei lo quiere así, así lo tendrá -acoto Buckman estando de acuerdo-. Venga chicos, será mejor que nos larguemos antes de que nos maten con sus miradas amenazantes.

Todos se marcharon recogiendo la mayoría de las cosas y entonces se dieron la vuelta dejando a los ninjas y a los demás agentes ahí mismo para que pudiesen hablar personalmente.

-Después me tienes que mostrar lo de la limonada gaseada -aviso expresamente Garmadon.

-¿Te refieres a esta? -pregunto Dareth señalando su vaso.

-Ah, menos mal -dijo aliviado y entonces le cogío el vaso sin mas dilación.

-Ey -protesto viendo que se lo quito.

Garmadon le dio un pequeño sorbo, se lo quito y se quedo mirándolo, luego lo volvió a sorber pero con mas intensidad que antes, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando, se lo termino todo.

-Oh si, sabía que necesitaba algo como esto -exclamo sintiéndose agusto con eso.

-La próxima vez te coges el tuyo -le recrimino Dareth mosqueado al ver como se lo quito.

-Papa, ¿de que era de lo que querías hablarnos? -pregunto Lloyd queriendo resolver ese hecho.

Ambos se dieron una mirada inquisitiva sabiendo que esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para poder confesarlo, Garmadon se sentó en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba Lonny, asintió pensándolo detenidamente y entonces dijo:

-Creo que Rough nos esta ocultando algo -declaro seriamente.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron todos sorprendidos a la vez.

-Eso es imposible, conozco a Rough desde siempre, él jamas ha estado ocultando algo a mi o a cualquier otro -critico Rebecca sin creerse esa posibilidad ya que era la única que había estado ahí mas tiempo que nadie mas.

-¿Estas segura de eso? Porque antes he visto que en la sala subterránea tienen una especie de cueva por donde apenas entra alguien, ¿te suena eso de algo? -objetó Miles queriendo corroborarlo.

-Bueno, hace años que he dejado de verlo, yo siempre he estado mas tiempo en mi tienda de campaña que ahí abajo -corroboro dejando claro que no tenía ni idea de nada.

-Señora Duncan, lamento decirle esto y delante de su propio hijo, pero me parece que Rough le ha estado mintiendo a usted también -expreso sinceramente Stronger.

Se quedo intranquila al oír eso ya que se imaginaba su peor miedo, Zane la consolo.

-Ya decía yo que nos habían invitado muy fácilmente -opino Alan.

-Pues ayer estaba que casi nos mataban -objetó Cyrus.

-A nosotros los agentes, no a un multimillonario en silla de ruedas -aclaro Seliel.

-¿Y que es lo que ahí en esa cueva? -pregunto Jay al respecto.

-Ni idea, apenas lo hemos visto, pero se notaba que Rough no quería que nadie mas se metiese, siempre mira a ambos lados antes de entrar, menos mal que KJ, Martha y Earl nos llevaron bien lejos como para que no mirásemos mas de la cuenta -mencionó convencidamente Wu.

-A lo mejor será que tienen ahí un lugar sagrado donde nadie mas puede meterse excepto Rough -sugirió Nya como alternativa para no pensar en algo negativo.

-Nadie en este lugar es catolico o muy religioso -confeso Rebecca.

-Y si lo fuesen seguramente estarían colgando a sus enemigos como Jesucristos -opino Ed Walker.

-Pues ellos básicamente ya lo hacen.

-¿De verdad? ¿Los cuelgan? -critico alarmado Stronger al oír eso.

-Así es, seguramente habrán hecho lo mismo con Tuff en cuanto se llevaron su taller con él dentro -corroboro convencida de esa idea con total seriedad.

-Mierda -exclamo el señor Bucket al ver de lo que eran capaces de hacer.

-¿Algo mas debe de haber en ese lugar? No puede ser que nadie mas entre aparte de él -opino considerablemente Miles sabiendo que había algo mas aquí que no cuadraba.

-Pues yo he visto solamente a uno meterse dentro -añadió Edna al respecto.

-Seguramente habrán mas ahí, quizás todo un grupo dispuesto a cometer un ataque -concluyo pensativamente Garmadon al respecto.

-¿Un ataque a qué? ¿A nosotros? -cuestiono Kai.

-No, al campamento de Vector Stein -mencionó Zane teniendo ya esa sospecha.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al oír eso, ahora entendían porque estaban siendo tan amables con ellos, lo hacían para poder distraerlos del autentico plan que tenían reservado en realidad.

-¿Pero como lo harán? -indago Skylar al respecto.

Ahí entonces a Seliel se le ocurrió una cosa que seguramente valía la pena.

-Van a usar el agua subterránea -declaro ensombrecida.

-¿Que agua subterránea? -cuestiono Cyrus.

-Rough tiene abajo un suministro de agua subterránea que saca de un conducto que esta bajo tierra, supuestamente lo utiliza para alimentar las maquinas de batalla que tiene en el hangar, pero yo creo que lo va a drenar y va a mandar todo el agua hacía donde se encuentra Vector y todos sus hombres -aclaro Misako demostrando que ese era un plan perfecto.

-¿Pero cuando lo hará? Tenemos pendiente sacar ese tapón de tierra en cuanto estemos listos -indico Lloyd sabiendo que no iban a poder estar pendientes de las dos cosas.

-Pues si sacamos eso y nos metemos ahí dentro a buscar los cuerpos de los mineros, supongo que tardaremos mas de lo que parece -argumento Zane sabiendo que no iban a poder hacerlo a menos que hubiese un contratiempo que les hiciese ganar tiempo a los otros.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin saber que pensar de este asunto.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Continuamos sin ellos o qué? -cuestiono Ronan asumiendo que ahora como sabían que los otros los iban a utilizar no iban a seguir adelante con el plan que tenían.

-No, tenemos que seguir, ellos son nuestra única esperanza de que os deshagáis de Zimmer, este asunto ha durado demasiado como para nos quedemos así de estancados -insistió Edna sabiendo que esto era lo mejor que tenían después de todo el lío que tuvieron anteriormente.

-Tiene razón, Zimmer nos ha arruinado demasiado, este equipo es nuestra única forma de que podamos conseguir una manera de salvarnos -confirmo seriamente Stronger estando de acuerdo.

-No nos salvaremos hasta que Zimmer encuentre su tarjeta -agrego Zane.

-¿Tienes la tarjeta? -pregunto Rebecca acordándose de que se habían olvidado de ese tema.

-Se la di a Garmadon -señalo al viejo maestro sensei recordando que se la dio a él para que la guardase cuando se marcho con Pixal a investigar.

-Te la he guardado bien -saco la tarjeta entregándosela.

-Gracias sensei Garmadon -se lo agradeció con total sinceridad.

-¿Sabes que hace esa tarjeta? -pregunto Kai asumiendo que lo conocía.

-No se muy bien, pero si se que Zimmer tenía planeado utilizarlo para algo especial, algo que podría destruir Ninjago de una vez por todas -opino concienzudamente.

-¿Que es? ¿Un chip para encender un arma? -objetó Nya poniéndolo como ejemplo.

-¿Pero porque él quiere destruir Ninjago si supuestamente lo único que quiere es que solamente quede la gente lista? No estaría arriesgandose demasiado? -critico el señor Bucket ese hecho.

-En realidad creo que no, Zimmer ya lo ha tenido todo pensado desde el primer momento -indago Zane sabiendo que no iba a construir un arma a menos que supiese como manejarlo.

-Oh oh, ahí viene el jefazo -anunció Ronan mirando al frente.

Ambos alzaron la cara observando que venía Rough junto con los demás que se fueron.

-¿Que le decimos? -pregunto Misako asumiendo que tenían algún plan.

-No le decimos, hacemos lo que él acuerde y si sucede algo malo, entonces es mejor que estemos listos y le impidamos hacer lo que tiene pensado cometer -decreto Stronger con total calma.

-¿Quien te ha puesto a ti al mando? -critico Miles viendo que ahora parecía que él era el que daba las ordenes ahora con toda cosa que dijesen.

-Desde que por mi culpa deje que Marcus se muriese y luego haya hecho volar parte del departamento de policía, yo diría que tengo mucha responsabilidad aquí, ¿algún problema? -rechisto soberanamente dejando claro que ahora nadie se lo iba a discutir.

Miles se quedo con una mala mirada ya que no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto.

-Ninjas, agentes -llamo Rough poniendose delante de ellos-. He decidido tomar una cierta decisión con vosotros y quiero que la escuchéis atentamente.

-Lo que sea señor Rough, nosotros hemos venido a ayudar -se decanto Wu demostrando su mas sincera ayuda por cualquier cosa que dijese.

-Queremos que nos ayudéis ahora mismo a quitar ese tapón de tierra que esta taponando la mina -anunció cordialmente Rough decidido a que les ayudasen a quitarlo del todo.

-¿Esta seguro de eso? -pregunto Stronger queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si -reafirmo y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía el tapón de tierra, al lado estaban las fotos de los mineros muertos incluida la de su padre, con eso ya dejaba claro que era ahora o nunca-. He esperado demasiado tiempo para esto.

-Haces bien Rough -agradeció Rebecca viendo que confío en ellos.

-Lo se -afirmo convencido de eso.

Garmadon se le quedo mirando con una expresión solemne ya que no confiaba mucho en él.

-¿Sabemos como quitar ese tapón de tierra? -asumió de que ya tenían un plan.

-Lo tenemos -confirmo Cole dispuesto a encargarse de quitar el tapón de tierra.

EN OTRO LUGAR DISTANTE

Zairus Stein se encontraba en una zona baja entrenando con un machete, iba sin camisa con todo el pecho al descubierto donde se le podían ver algúnas cicatrices alrededor de todo el cuerpo, mayormente en el tórax y por detrás en la espalda, la iba girando sin parar haciendo todo tipo de movimientos de lucha que eran ya de profesional.

Estaba enfadado con esos ninjas y con el policía que le había disparado a su hermano, lo quería muerto ya mismo, y lo iba a hacer en cuanto le cortase la cabeza con su machete y después colgase el resto de su cuerpo en una cruz para quemarlo. A un lado, su hermano Gideon observando lo que hacía, estaba intranquilo ya que no le gustaba como se estaba comportando.

-¡Ah! -grito y envaino su espada dando un ataque perfecto.

Ahí pudo ver que su hermano estaba ahí delante observando lo que hacía.

-¿Te ha traído padre? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-No, he venido yo solo -declaro, fue bajando hasta juntarse con él.

Dejo apoyado el machete en un extremo y entonces fue a buscar su camisa que estaba tirada en medio de una roca puntiaguda, la cogío y se la puso a ponérsela, Gideon se acerco mirándole con una expresión autocompasiva, termino de ponérsela y entonces le miro.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto viendo la cara de tristeza que ponía por algúna razón.

-Zairus, después del disparo que me dieron ayer, me he quedado toda la tarde pensando en una cosa -comento poniendo un tono como de sentirse dudoso con algo.

-¿Én que? ¿En ayudarme a vengarme de ese poli?

-No, es otra cosa, y no es lo que tu te crees -confeso sinceramente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono asumiendo por la forma en que lo decía que parecía que estaba apunto de decir algo que no le iba a gustar oír salir de su boca.

-He decidido no seguir con esto -declaro.

-¿Con que? ¿Con lo de seguir haciendo caso a padre y su plan?

-Claro que no maldito mendrugo, piensa un poco, ¿que crees que puedo querer? -le reprocho viendo que no se estaba dando cuenta de a que se refería con eso.

Zairus se quedo pensándolo detenidamente y entonces llego a una conclusión.

-No -dijo con un cierto tono sofocante.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, no puedo seguir con esto -confeso demostrando que iba muy en serio con lo que se estaba proponiendo hacer en realidad.

-¿Y me vas a dejar plantado a mi? ¿Tu hermano mayor?

-Pues si, es la única manera de que no acabe muerto.

-De que no acabes muerto, de que no acabes muerto -rechisto deliberando al no poder soportarlo.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono extrañado al ver la reacción que ponía.

-Por dios Gideon, es que no vez lo que estas haciendo, te estas rindiendo fácilmente, no puede ser que un solo disparo en el hombro y ya tengas ganas de querer irte a esconderte en tu habitación como cuando tenías cinco años, ¿te acuerdas de eso? ¿Eh?

-Si, me acuerdo muy bien, papa tuvo que insistirme que me fuese a levantarme porque sino todos me tratarían de vago para toda la vida -confirmo demostrando que si se acordaba plenamente.

Aquello hizo que Zairus se acordase de otra cosa mas que tampoco se había acordado antes.

-Ojalá mama hubiese estado ahí para poder tratarte en vez de papa -expreso amargamente.

-Lastima de que hubiese muerto en cuanto yo salí de su utero -indico hacíendose a la idea.

Zairus se le quedo mirando con una expresión autocompasiva al saber bien en que estaba pensando.

-No pienses eso, nadie sabía que iba a acabar muriendo en cuanto tu nacieses, tu no la mataste, fue el propio ambiente el que la mato, papa nunca quiso abandonar este lugar y eso la acabo matando -le consolo intentando de que cambiase de opinión con eso.

-¿Como lo había superado?

-No lo supero, se quedo con esa idea en la cabeza hasta que acabo cambiando de idea.

-Y ahora esta peor que nunca.

-Solo esta así porque ha hecho ese trato con ese científico loco de Zimmer.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a hacerle caso? -cuestiono desesperado ya que sabía muy bien que su padre nunca iba a parar con ese tema ahora que todos esos estaban ahí con él.

-No, vamos a hacerle caso, tengo una idea.

-¿Cual? Porque, como padre se entere...

-Papa no se va a enterar, lo que tenemos que hacer es seguirle la corriente a ese loco de Zimmer y sus compinches, estos cometerán su plan, y una vez que lo cometan, nosotros nos ponemos por detrás, y le disparamos sin que se den cuenta -acordo decidido a cometer esa estrategia.

-¿Pero estas seguro de que esto funcionará? Fijate en sus amigos, uno de esos es una bestia robotica que da miedo con solamente verlo, me da escalofríos cada vez que esta cerca -critico teniendo sus dudas sobre eso ya que estaba bastante claro que algo iba a fallar en eso.

-Yo me ocupare del grandote y del ninja, tu ocupate de la chica, luego después de eso veremos como le hacemos entender a padre que podemos ocuparnos solos.

-Pero yo te he dicho que no quiero hacerlo -le reprocho hacíendole entender de una vez por todas que no quería seguir con esto de luchar.

-Gideon, por favor, entiende esto -le apoyo sus manos encima de sus mejillas para mirarle fijamente a la cara de una forma persuasiva-. Estamos cerca de esto de poner vencerles, no podemos darnos por vencido, tenemos que contraatacar, tenemos que hacerlo por la mina, tenemos que vengarnos de ese policía que te disparo en el hombro, ¿de veras a dejar que se salga con la suya?

-No -contesto con un tono muy poco convincente.

-Pues entonces que encontrarle, ayudame a ayudarte a ti, por favor hermano -le exigio alzando sus puños en señal de estar exigiendo que lo tomase en cuenta.

Gideon se quedo con una cara de dudas y entonces dijo:

-Me lo pensare -reafirmo demostrando que algo iba a hacer.

-Si -se entusiasmo y lo abrazo viendo que podía confiar en él.

-¿Que pensara padre si descubre que hemos matado a sus únicas esperanzas de vengarse de Rough? -tuvo otra duda sobre ese hecho ya que sabía muy bien que a su padre no le gustaría.

Esbozo una irónica mirada como de tener una rara idea sobre eso.

-Padre ya vera entonces, que somos mucho mejores que Zimmer -dijo mostrando una sonrisa perversa como de creerse que verdaderamente su padre le iba a gustar lo que iba a hacer.

EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Vector estaba viendo al equipo de soldado suicidas montar las armas que iban a usar para el asalto a la zona minera, veía a cientos de robots estar apoyados alrededor de toda la zona mientras los iban montando en cada sección del cuerpo que tenía.

-¿Estos robots van a funcionar? -dudo Vector estando con los brazos cruzados y mirando con una cara de estar no muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-Al contrario Vector -dijo Zimmer estando a su lado y viendo lo mismo que él-. Estos robots han sido construidos para poder superar todas las habilidades y las artes marciales conocidas, no hay que estos no sepan, los ninjas ni siquiera sabrán contra que se están enfrentando.

-¿Cuanto sabes sobre esos ninjas? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no mucho, pero solamente hay uno al que me importa demasiado como para no capturarle -contesto frunciendo el ceño al saber muy bien en quien estaba pensando.

-¿El nindroide verdad? -objetó asumiendo que se trataba de ese mismo.

-Si -afirmo con un tono amargo-, por culpa de ese robot me ha arruinado demasiados años de mi vida, quiero detenerle como sea pero cada vez que he intentado de acercarme sigue vivo o sus amigos le protegen, y hasta ahora lo único que he conseguido es matar a tres que ni siquiera pero estaban trabajando juntos con ellos, son como una plaga que no termina nunca.

-¿Has intentado siquiera de ir a por sus familias?

-El del fuego y la samurai son hermanos y no se nada sobre sus padres, en cambio el azul tiene a sus padres mecánicos que están con ellos al igual que el negro con su padre, y el peor de todos es el verde ya que tiene a toda su familia ahí mismo, y el padre y el hermano son dos de los mas poderosos ninjas que existen en este mundo, no puede vencerlos sin ayuda, por eso los necesito a todos ellos para que se ocupen de eso -explicó resumiendo a todos los ninjas con sus padres, aquello le hacía demostrar que no era capaz de vencerles por su propia mano.

-Así que necesitas que alguien te eche una mano -objetó incrédulamente.

-¿Y que pasa con eso? Mirame bien, ¿crees que yo nací para ser un bestia como tu, no, yo me fui cuidando y buscando a mis propios aliados y cometiendo todo tipo de atrocidades de las que estoy orgulloso de haber cometido, ahora los necesito a ellos mas que nunca a pesar de que no sean lo mejor que pueda en estas circunstancias.

-Vaya -exclamo viendo que se lo tomaba bastante en serio, de pronto pensó en otra cosa de la que también tenía cierta curiosidad y no había preguntado antes-. ¿Que tienes contra ese androide que te hace estar tanto pendiente de él? ¿Cual es su historia?

-Yo tenía un compañero una vez, un hombre que me trato como a un hermano y como a un hijo, quería construir algo bueno y que cambiase al mundo, pero eligió una opción que no era bastante convincente, y lo acabo haciendo a mis espaldas, y cuando lo descubrí y destruí todo lo que tenía, él se marcho, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra -explicó con todo detalle la razón de porque estaba tan cabreado con Zane Julien y era por una cierta razón especifica.

-¿Así que después de todo este tiempo todo aquello que me explicaste en su momento era mentira? -inquirió asumiendo que esa era la autentica verdad que jamas le había revelado.

-Solamente te conté lo básico, en aquel entonces no eras nada para mi, pero ahora que he llegado a esto, me temo que no tengo mas opción que revelarte mi mayor secreto hasta el momento.

-¿Cual es? -pregunto atemorizado de pensar en que era lo que tenía tan bien escondido.

Zimmer se le acerco al oído y le fue contando susurradamente toda la verdad.

-¿No es verdad? -cuestiono sobresaltado al oír lo que dijo en todo el oido.

-Así es viejo amigo, lo descubrí hace unos años cuando estaba con Robert, pero jamas llegue a decírselo, y ahora él se ha ido a la tumba sin saberlo -confirmo plenamente.

-¿Y se lo has dicho a tus compinches o lo que sea que son?

-Y no, apenas confío en ellos, a Cryptor lo rescate estando dañado, es bastante bueno, pero es un terco de narices de lo que único que le preocupa es vengarse de Zane Julien al igual que yo, Clarissa también es buena, pero es una niña malcriada que prácticamente esta metida porque esta aburrida del mundo que conoce, no se si va a durar mucho -confeso demostrando que no confiaba para nada en sus compañeros de batalla, para él eran todos como muy poco colaboradores.

-¿Y que sucede con tu amigo cibernético? -pregunto por Paxton 2.0..

-Antes no era así, antes era Billy Paxton, uno de mis mejores científicos, pero el maldito de Zane lo tiro hacía la carretera donde yo mismo lo atropelle, no tuve mas opción que repararle ya que estaba completamente atrofiado, y digamos que logre salvarle, si no fuese porque prácticamente ahora es mas un monstruo con cosas de metal encima -admitió sinceramente, ya nada para él era perfecto.

-¿Pues que palo debe de ser para ti no? -objetó viendo como se encontraba.

-¿Palo? -cuestiono esa mención sin saber a que se refería.

-Si, un palo, que te resulta pesado -le aclaro.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió a pesar de que le resultaba demasiado raro hasta para él.

-No quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo así, la gente que conozco se esta desmoronando, por eso mismo tengo mi misión de terminar con esto -comento dejando claro lo agobiado que sentía por estar viviendo en un mundo que ya le daba ningúna cosa útil.

-¿Me dejaras un lugar en algúna parte? -objetó por curiosidad.

-Tal vez lo haga, pero ahora tengo algo pendiente que hacer ahí mismo -indico sacando el revolver plateado que planeaba usar para dispararle a Zane.

-¿Vas a usarlo contra él?

-Si, pero esta vez me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar lo de la ultima vez -corroboro con un tono tan decidido que parecía que se iba a asegurar de no cometer ningún error de nada.

Vector se lo miro y no pudo evitar quedarse absorto ante los ideales que él tenía, apenas conocía a Zimmer desde hacía mucho, y ahora que estaba aquí después de treinta años, sentía que estaba viendo a otra persona que apenas conocía y de la que no estaba muy seguro de sentirse confiado.

-Señor, lo tenemos -anunció un soldado suicida subiendo por una pendiente.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, lo están esperando para hacer la demostración -confirmo.

-De acuerdo, acompañame -pidió acompañándole.

Ambos fueron bajando por la colina donde ya estaba todo el mundo reuniéndose en las cordilleras del campo, mientras iba bajando dirigió la mirada hacía el otro lado donde pudo ver una enorme cruz donde se encontraba un cuerpo quemado y chamuscado del que apenas se le podía ver la cara, estaba claro que lo incineración por una cierta razón bastante sadica

-¿Amigo tuyo? -pregunto señalando la cruz quemada.

-No -contesto descaradamente.

Todos los robots ninjas estaban en fila mientras los soldados suicida junto con Clarissa, el general Cryptor y Paxton 2.0. se encontraban haciendo los últimos arreglos, terminaron y se hicieron a un lado, todos los habitantes y demás matones se hicieron atrás mientras Zimmer se acercaba.

-Ya esta señor, podemos probarlos ahora mismo -confirmo Clarissa.

-Bien -afirmo encantado y entonces se giro dirigiendose hacía los matones de Vector-, caballeros, ¿estáis todos listos para la prueba?

-¡Si! -dijeron alzando sus bastones dispuestos a pelearse con los ninjas robots.

-¿Que pasa aquí? -pregunto Zairus llegando junto con su hermano.

-Tranquilizate hijo, esto es privado -discrepo Vector impidiendo su paso por encima de la zona.

-¿Esos no son los robots ninja? -cuestiono Gideon.

-Así es, los vamos a probar para demostrar lo eficaces que son -confirmo Cryptor.

-Con nuestros hombres, ¿porque no podemos usarlos con tus hombres bomba? -critico reprochando al no poder hacerse de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Suicidas -rectifico Paxton 2.0..

-Callate -le rechisto señalándole con el dedo.

Aquello hizo que se enfureciese aún mas de la cuenta, se dirigió hacía él dispuesto a atacarle cuando entonces Clarissa le puso delante de su brazo impidiendo que ambos montasen una escena.

-Será mejor que os hagáis a un lado, y mirad -dijo poniendo una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía los robots ninja.

-Enciendelos -ordeno Zimmer.

Clarissa los activo pulsando el botón del mando, los robots se les encendieron sus ojos y alzaron la cabeza, doblaron sus extremidades poniendose en posición de atacar.

-Funcíonan -exclamo Gideon viendo como se activaron.

-¿Esas cosas hacen daño? -critico alarmado Zairus.

-Harán algo mejor que eso, ¿ves a Bobby? -señalo Vector a uno de los matones, este tenía un tatuaje en forma de circulo alrededor de la cara.

-¿Que hace Bobby con ellos? -cuestiono viendo que su amigo estaba con los que se iban a pelear contra los robots ninja.

-Resulta que Bobby ha sido muy poco colaborador estas ultimas semanas, así que hemos decidido darle una ultima oportunidad para demuestre nuestro valor -declaro demostrando que lo había metido con tal de que se pelease e hiciese algo útil.

-¿Luchando contra ninjas?

-Callate y mira, así dejaras de quejarte -protesto Cryptor hartandose de verle discutir.

Empezo a alarmarse cada vez al no saber que pensar de todo eso, los matones se pusieron en posición de atacar poniendose sus bates y porras por delante esperando agarrarles en el momento justo, Zimmer puso una mirada de puro orgullo y entonces dijo:

-¡Atacad! -ordeno eufóricamente.

-¡Ah! -marcharon gritando los matones alzando sus armas.

Se juntaron con los robots y cuando estos se pusieron delante estos les empezaron a dar todo tipo de golpes a base de actos de artes marciales que les hicieron volando, les quitaron sus armas y les hicieron una zancadilla haciendo que se cayesen violentamente contra el suelo. Vector y Zimmer estaban viendo aquella batalla campal entre personas y robots y estaban que se mofaban verdaderamente de ello, era como estar viendo un autentico espectáculo de puro arte, en cambio Zairus se quedo con la boca abierta incapaz de poder expresarse al ver lo que veía.

-Me parece que los robots van ganando -opino interrumpidamente Gideon.

-Calla -le rechisto Zairus viendo que decía algo que no tocaba.

Los robots siguieron atizando a todos los matones hasta que al final todo el grupo no tuvo mas opción que salir corriendo a rastras de lo doloridos que estaban, había uno que tenía que ir corriendo con la pata caja tras haberle pisado fuertemente un robot.

-Parece que tienes todas las de ganar Zimmer -espeto consideradamente Vector sintiéndose halagado al ver que los robots servían perfectamente para algo.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero -se dijo orgulloso al ver su creación funcionando a la perfección.

Solo quedaron unos pocos enfrentandose a los ninjas robots, uno apoyo su bate lleno de pinchos poniendose en defensa propia pero un robot lo partío de una patada, se quedo con los dos lados colgando de las manos, luego el robot le devolvió la patada dándosela en toda la cara.

-¿No crees que son demasiado perfectos? -critico dudosamente Clarissa.

-¿Y eso importa? -repercuto contradictoriamente Paxton 2.0..

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen a carcajadas al ver lo ridiculo que sonaba.

Cryptor se les quedo mirando y no estaba para nada halagado, para él aquellos robots simplemente estaban siendo controlados por una mente que era incapaz de actuar por su propia cuenta, era como estar viéndose a si mismo pero sin ser lo que era expresamente.

Los pocos hombres que quedaban se marcharon arrastrandose entre la tierra de lo aterrados que estaban por enfrentarse a los robots ninja, solamente quedaba uno y ese era Bobby que había agarrado dos mazos de construcción y les iba dando a todos los que podían a pesar de que le esquivaban sus golpes, alzo sus mazos dispuesto a dar un ultimo golpe.

-Oh mierda Bobby no -dijo alarmado Zairus viendo que su amigo estaba por matarse.

Se dispuso a salvarle pero entonces Cryptor blandió su espada impidiéndole el paso.

-Yo que tu no lo haría niño -advirtió seriamente el nindroide.

Uno de los ninjas le quito el mazo y él siguió con el único que le quedaba, lo agarro con ambas manos y se dispuso a darle en la cabeza pero entonces el robot ninja que tenía delante le cogío de ambas manos impidiendo que se pudiese mover.

-Joder -exclamo alarmado al ver como quedo.

Lo levanto con las mismas manos que le tenía agarradas y lo puso de espaldas haciendo que todo el mundo quedase sorprendido al ver como lo levanto, literalmente lo tenía en el aire como si fuese un muñeco de trapo que no pesaba nada.

-Ayudadme -insistió queriendo que le socorriesen.

-Bobby -dijo Zairus mas alarmado que antes.

-Ahora viene el golpe de rodilla -dijo Clarissa sabiendo lo que le iba a hacer.

Lo bajo y entonces le golpeo con la rodilla en la espalda de tal manera que se le oyó como se le rompió todos los huesos de la columna, todos se llevaron un suspiro de expectación ya que ambos sintieron como si se lo hiciesen a ellos mismos, era una forma terrible de sufrir un golpe como ese.

-No -dijo aterrorizado al ver lo que le hicieron, le rompieron literalmente.

Bobby quedo tirado en el suelo incapaz de moverse mientras apenas podía soltar un solo gemido de lo dolorido que estaba, se quedo el ninja robot mirándole sin inmutarse.

-¿Que hacemos con él? -pregunto Clarissa asumiendo que tenían algo planeada para ese sujeto.

-Acabar con él, Cryptor -ordeno Zimmer dirigiendose al nindroide.

Cryptor blandió su espada y se dirigió hacía el cuerpo moribundo de Bobby, Zairus veía lo que iba a hacer y estaba que no se lo podía creer, se puso delante del cuerpo tirado en el suelo y alzo la espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza con su espada.

-¿Unas ultimas palabras? -le dio al menos un acto de compasión.

-Eh -gimió Bobby incapaz de decir algo mas de lo corriente.

-Con eso me basta -dictamino y entonces le corto la cabeza de un solo corte.

Zairus acabo cayendo de rodillas al quedarse indeciso al ver lo que le hicieron a su amigo.

-Joder -exclamo Gideon asqueado al ver eso, se aparto teniendo nauseas.

Cryptor alzo la cabeza mostrandose delante de todo el mundo, la cara de Bobby estaba con la mirada perdida, los ojos enderezados hacía arriba y goteaba sangre de la herida del cuello.

-Tened esto en cuenta, los mas débiles no sirven -acoto Cryptor sin mas dilación.

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir como si estuviesen viendo un espectáculo digno de ver y del que tomar en cuenta, todos estaban aplaudiendo excepto Zairus del cual seguía indeciso al no reconocer que habían matado a su amigo y lo estaban tratando como a un mártir sin importar quien fuese.

-Al final tus ninjas sirven para algo -opino expresamente Vector complacido por lo que vio.

-¿Porque? ¿Lo dudabas? -critico viendo ese comentario.

-No, solo lo digo porque pareciera que esos robots no parecían estar en perfecto estado -aclaro intentando de mostrarse lo mas sincero para que no se lo tomase a mal.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió sabiendo que en realidad pretendía decir otra cosa.

Gideon se acerco hacía su hermano del cual este estaba atónito y sin poder moverse, estaba claro que haber presenciado esa escena lo había destruido por completo.

-Zairus, hermano -le llamo intentando de que se levantase del suelo.

No contesto, se quedo mirando el cuerpo decapitado de Bobby, uno de los pocos amigos que aquí tenía en toda la zona que había considerado un hogar y se lo habían arrebatado por culpa de su padre, no entendía a que venía todo esto pero de una cosa la tenía bien clara, esto no lo iba a dejar atrás, se iba a vengar de su muerte en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

-Hijo, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Vector acercandose hacía su moribundo hijo que no se inmutaba.

-Lo estaré -dijo y se levanto marchándose sin mirar atrás.

-¡Zairus!, ¡Zairus! -le llamo intentando de que le respondiese pero no pudo, se fue alejando cada vez mas, al final no tuvo otra que seguirle pero Gideon se lo impidió.

-Déjalo papa, es mejor que no venga por aquí -le pidió sabiendo que era lo mejor.

No estaba muy seguro de eso pero viendo como se encontraba tras haber visto como mataron a su amigo, sabía muy bien que no se lo perdonaría para nada.

Zairus siguió adelante sabiendo que volvería para conseguir lo que ansiaba, acabar con todos aquellos que habían arruinado su estilo de vida, pero ahora no solamente iba a matar a Zimmer y sus cómplices, iba a matar a su padre para liberarse de todos sus problemas.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Todo el equipo de mineros y demás miembros de Rough se habían reunido para poder ver como por fin se sacaba el tapón de tierra que impedía el acceso a la mina después de mas de treinta años, Cole se iba a encargar de quitarlo usando todos sus fuerzas, se puso en una cierta posición segura delante del tapón de tierra dispuesto a usar todo lo que estuviese en su mano para destaponarlo.

Esperaron un buen rato hasta estar seguros de lo que hacía por si acaso.

A un lado Rough lo estaba viendo y estaba sin poder creerse que por fin estuviesen apunto de quitar este tapón de tierra después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin saber lo que se encontraba ahí dentro.

-Parece que al final ha llegado el dia jefe -opino considerablemente Buckman.

-Lo se, lo se -afirmo aguantandose las ganas de no estallar de la emoción ya que sabía que una vez eso estuviese abierto, sacarían los restos de su padre.

Se giro mirando hacía alrededor donde veía a todo el equipo observando atentamente lo que iban a hacer, no había ni una sola persona perdiéndose el momento, ni siquiera Joshy, que se encontraba ahí mismo observando con aquella mirada latente que tenía siempre, con eso ya daba mas que claro que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Será mejor que nos pongámonos en otro lugar señor -pidió expresamente KJ.

-Si -acepto sin rechistar y se lo llevaron acompañándole.

Ahora que él se fue aquello dejaba pendiente a Cole para poder encargarse de la situación, se rasco la nariz pasándosela por debajo y se dispuso a hacerlo en cuanto estuviese listo.

-¿Creéis que lo podra hacer? -pregunto Alan teniendo sus dudas.

-No lo se, pero esta bastante claro que él chico tiene cojones para hacerlo -opino Stronger.

-Lo que tiene de valiente lo tiene de testarudo -exclamo irónicamente Ronan.

Cole apenas se inmutaba, estaba claro que tenía sus dudas sobre esto a pesar de lo que parecía, su padre lo veía y sabía muy bien que no estaría listo hasta estar lo suficientemente confiado como para hacerlo, se le acerco lentamente y le dijo:

-¿Estas seguro de esto Cole? -pregunto su padre queriendo corroborar de que podría hacerlo.

-Bueno, es una cosa enorme -opino viendo como era en realidad.

Le caía una gota de sudor en la frente de lo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, todo ira bien -le aconsejo sinceramente Seliel agarrándole de la mano para que estuviese mucho mas confiado, podía notar su preocupación y sabía que solamente dandole un poco de apoyo dejaría de seguir poniendose nervioso por esto.

Cole la miro dandole una sonrisa de confianza al saber muy bien que ella siempre estaría ahí para poder darle algo de ánimos, sonrío ella también agradecida por ver que le dejaba darle la mano.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te ayudemos Cole? ¿Porque sacar algo de esa magnitud suena bastante peligroso? -pregunto Zane asumiendo de que podrían tomar otra opción ya de paso.

-Bueno, si algo malo sucede, dadme vuestro poder y dirigirlo hacía el tapón de tierra, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haremos -prometió Zane dispuesto a hacerlo si hacía falta.

Cole tomo la calma y entonces se concentro, puso sus manos en posición y entonces una enorme esfera elemental salió alrededor de sus manos iluminando su cara y su cuerpo, la esfera fue agrandandose cada vez mas hasta que al final la lanzo directamente contra el tapón de tierra.

-Increíble -exclamo Sammy al ver lo que hacía.

-Si -reafirmo Rough viendo algo que jamas había presenciado en su vida.

Cole fue concentrando todo su energía en el tapón de tierra del cual este empezo a moverse haciendo que todos los trozos se fuesen removiendo sin parar, todos pudieron ver como el tapón se estaba moviendo pero a Cole le estaba costando proceder.

-Lo esta consiguiendo -dijo Cyrus viendo que estaba haciendo efecto.

-De momento -indico Rebecca viendo que algo estaba fallando.

Cole estaba aguantando todo lo que podía pero se notaba perfectamente que aquello estaba resultando demasiado, sus músculos se estaban hinchando y estaba sudando mas que antes, ahora ya no estaba hacíendolo por sacar el tapón, lo hacía por sobrevivir a esa presión de energía.

-¿Que le pasa a Cole? -pregunto Nya viendo que algo sucedía y no le gustaba.

-No va a poder aguantar toda esa energía, lo matara -alarmo Garmadon.

-¿Lo matara? -cuestiono el señor Bucket asumiendo que su hijo se iba a morir por eso.

-Lo dudo, pero si sigue así yo diría que no quedara mucho del Cole que conocemos -indico sinceramente Wu sabiendo que eso le afectaría de la peor manera posible.

Todos se quedaron viendo como Cole hacía lo posible para seguir adelante pero ahora empezaba a salirle sangre por la nariz, se notaba que no podía resistirse y estaba cayendo de rodillas, Seliel era la que mas le afectaba esto, necesitaba hacer algo por él, no podía dejarlo morir, según había entendido, tenían que pasarle energía para que pudiese soportarlo, y ella mismo tenía, marcho corriendo a socorrerle sabiendo que eso funcionaria para él.

-¡Seliel no! -grito Stronger viendo que ella se iba, pero ya era tarde.

La chica policía se junto con Cole y le cogío de la mano haciendo que ahora ella sufriese lo mismo que él, se aguanto todo lo que podía mientras la energía se iba aumentando cada vez mas hasta que al final la tierra empezo a moverse con mas fuerza que antes.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -critico Cole viendo lo que hacía.

-Ayudarte, tu mismo lo dijiste -indico y entonces saco parte de su energía elemental dirigiéndola hacía el flujo de energía que iba directo hacía el tapón de tierra, parte de toda la tierra fue cayendo mientras el tapón apenas podía resistir.

Los ninjas estaban viendo lo que hacía y no podían creer que estuviese funcionando.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como lo hace? Si no es una ninja -critico Skylar sin entender ese hecho.

-¿No se lo habéis contado? -cuestiono Cyrus dirigiendose a Kai y Miles.

Ambos se lamentaron al acordarse de que no les dijeron nada sobre eso.

-¿Contarnos qué? -exigió Nya queriendo entender de a que se refería.

-Seliel es una ninja, una ninja del agua -declaro sinceramente Stronger.

-¿Como? -se sorprendió todo el resto al oír eso.

-Así es, paso en Puerto Pirata, nos estaban apunto de atacar unos pueblerinos pirata, casi nos iban a quemar pero entonces Seliel lanzo unas ráfagas de agua hacía los piratas, ahí pudimos ver que se trataba de alguien con poderes -confeso Miles demostrando que en todo este tiempo nadie había dicho nada al respecto por algúna razón.

¿Y ahora nos lo decís? -reprocho Skylar viendo que se lo tenían guardado sin ningún motivo.

-Es que antes no estábamos muy pendientes de eso -indico Jace al respecto.

Continuaron aumentando sus poderes hasta acabar haciendo que la tierra temblase mas de la cuenta, se notaba que había movimiento, estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-Lo esta consiguiendo -dijo Earl viendo lo que hacía.

-Si -reafirmo Rough estando convencido de eso.

Cole y Seliel siguieron aumentando cada vez mas su fuerza hacía que el tapón de tierra se pusiese a calentarse viéndose como se ponía al no aguantar tanto calor encima.

-Creo que eso va a explotar -opino sinceramente Jay viendo que el tapón se estaba sobrecalentado demasiado, estaba claro que iba a estallar en cuanto ya no pudiese aguantar mucho mas.

-Pongamonos a cubierto ya -ordeno Miles sabiendo que eso no era bueno.

-¿Y que pasa con Cole y Seliel? -critico el señor Bucket sabiendo que ellos estarían en el radio de la explosión, no podía dejar que su hijo muriese de esta forma.

-Sobrevivirán, vamos -apuro Garmadon estando convencido de eso.

Todo el personal que había alrededor fue alejandose ya que sabían bien que eso haría que un montón de grava saliese volando por ambas partes, Cole y Seliel se encontraban demasiado cerca y ambos sabían muy bien que no sobrevivirían al estallido del tapón de tierra.

-Cole, me parece que tenemos que parar, esa cosa va a estallar y nos va a dar -insistió Seliel.

-No, tenemos que seguir -discrepo eufóricamente.

-Pero vamos a recibir parte de la grava cuando explote -indico honestamente.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea -dijo Cole guiñándole con el ojo.

La bola de energía aumento cada vez mas haciendo que ahora todo lo que estuviesen acumulando alrededor del tapón fuese mucho mas grande que antes, todos y cada una de las personas que estaban ahí se fueron alejando cada vez mas temerosos de que aquello se volviese mucho mas peligrosos que antes, Rough veía lo que estaba por pasar y decidió marcharse con los otros.

-¡Ah! -gritaron eufóricamente los dos dirigiendo toda la energía hacía el tapón.

Se sobrecalento y al final exploto haciendo salir toda una lluvia de grava que fue cayendo en forma de lluvia por toda la zona minera, todos se cubrieron mientras les caía la tierra encima, solamente quedo una enorme humareda que salía del interior de la mina.

Un enorme silencio se produjo en toda la zona.

La humareda se disipo dejando ver una esfera de roca, la esfera se rompió y de ahí salieron Cole y Seliel estando completamente agotados tras haber sacado todo de si para abrir la mina.

-Cole -se alarmo Seliel viendo como estaba.

-Seliel -dijo entre gemidos, se tiro al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto agarrándole para impedir que se hiciese daño.

-¿Lo hemos conseguido? -pregunto intentando de dirigir la mirada hacía la mina.

Miro hacía el frente observando que la mina estaba abierta, lo habían conseguido.

-Lo hemos conseguido -corroboro con total entusiasmo.

-Genial -sonrío entusiasmado y se puso a reír de forma absurda al no poder creerse lo que hizo.

-¡Chicos! -se oía a Lloyd gritar desde el otro lado.

Miraron hacía el frente y observaron a los ninjas y al resto del equipo viniendo con ellos, se juntaron observando a un despavorido y agotado Cole sin apenas poder levantarse.

-Hijo, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto su padre sujetándole fuertemente de lo preocupado que estaba.

-Creo que lo estaré -reafirmo soberanamente y tosió profundamente-. En cuanto me recuperare.

-No deberías haber hecho esto tu solo -opino indignado por este hecho.

-Lo se, me equivoque, pero al menos hubo alguien que verdaderamente me ayudo con esto -indico dirigiendo la mirada hacía Seliel de la cual ella le ayudo.

Seliel sonrío encantada y entonces el señor Bucket le dio una expresión de pura compasión.

-Gracias señorita Waters -le agradeció apoyando su mano encima de su hombro.

-Llamame Seliel -acoto con tono favorable.

-Pedazo de agujero que habéis hecho -exclamo Ronan observando la mina abierta.

Dirigieron la mirada hacía el frente observando que habían conseguido abrir la mina después de todo este tiempo, lo dejaron como si el tapón nunca hubiese existido nunca, un enorme silencio salió del enorme trayecto oscuro que había al otro lado.

-Increíble -dijo Rebecca sorprendida al ver lo que consiguieron hacer.

-Yo diría que ahora esta abierto -opino concluyentemente Cyrus.

-Esta abierto, ¿pero a que? -cuestiono sabiendo de que ahora que la habían abierto, habían empezado algo nuevo que podría ser bueno o malo.

DE VUELTA CON EL OTRO BANDO

Cryptor se puso a analizar y descubrió algo que le llamo curiosamente la atención.

-Interesante -dijo pensativo al tener algo importante.

-¿Que sucede General Cryptor? -pregunto Zimmer asumiendo que había dado con algo el nindroide.

-Acabo de detectar una enorme sacudida que sube los trece grados de temperatura sobre la superficie, es como si algo hubiese estallado desde dentro, y va justamente sobre la zona minera por donde están los ninjas -notifico seriamente, se le agrando la pupila de su único ojo normal.

-¿Que puede haber que haya estado en ese lugar repleto de sucios mineros? -critico Clarissa.

-Oh joder -ahí se dio cuenta Vector de que pudo ser en realidad.

-¿Sabes algo de esto? -se dirigió severamente hacía él asumiendo que lo sabía.

-Han abierto la mina -confeso estupefacto.

-¿La mina? -critico Paxton 2.0. sin saber a que se refería.

-Si, la mina, la que tu mismo destruiste e hizo que todo se derrumbase, al final lo han conseguido abrir después de todo estos años -aclaro alterado al no poder creerse que hubiese pasado.

-Esos ninjas les han ayudado -recrimino Cryptor golpeando su puño contra su mano.

-¿Tenemos algo de lo que preocuparnos por eso? -cuestiono Gideon escuchando la conversacíon.

-Gideon, ve con tu hermano, esto no es asunto tuyo -protesto insistentemente Vector viendo que su hijo estaba metido en algo que no le interesaba para nada.

-Ese es el problema, no encuentro a Zairus -confeso sinceramente.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada indecisos al oír eso.

-¿No sabes donde esta tu hermano mayor? -le pregunto con un cierto tono soez.

-Desde que mataron a Bobby no se encuentra bien, al principio pensé que se había ido a su habitación pero ahora no mismo no lo encuentro por ninguna parte -explicó demostrando que no había estado muy atento de él desde hacía bastante rato.

-¿Haz mirado en la mina? -pregunto Zimmer por curiosidad.

-Aún no, he venido para hablar con Papa Oso para ver que opinaba -agrego expresamente.

Carraspeo agobiado sabiendo que ahora él tendría que encargarse de eso mismo.

-¿Si quieres puedo mandar a uno de mis hombres para que me acompañe? -propuso Zimmer.

-¿Tu harías eso por mi? -pregunto sorprendido que le dejaba hacer eso.

-Te necesito aquí mismo y que me escuches atentamente, así que es mejor que uno de los míos acompañen a tu hijo a registrar la mina -indico razonablemente.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin rechistar.

Zimmer se decidió y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía Clarissa.

-Clarissa, ¿quieres acompañar al chico a buscar a su hermano? -le pidió expresamente.

-¿Seguro que no quieres mandar a Cryptor? Él siempre esta tan cascarrabias -objetó incrédulamente.

Aquello hizo que Cryptor le dirigiese una fría mirada seguido de un voraz gemido.

-Lo vez -exclamo dejando ver que tenía razón.

Paxton 2.0. se río resultándole divertido esta conversacíon.

-Ven conmigo hijo de Vector Stein, a ver si podemos encontrar al frustrado de tu hermano -acepto Clarissa agarrando a Gideon y acompañándole a la mina.

Ambos miraban atentamente como se marchaban aquellos dos.

-¿Papa Oso? -cuestiono Cryptor ese nombre que mencionó antes.

-Es un código que me invente hace años, ha funcionado bastante durante todo este tiempo -aclaro expresamente, se sentó en un costado mientras asentía dudoso de este asunto.

-¿Tenemos algo de lo que peligrar ahora que esta mina esta abierta? -pregunto el nindroide recordando que había un problema con eso pero no sabían cual era en realidad.

Zimmer se quedo pensando sabiendo que podría haber un riesgo de algúna manera.

-Bueno, si, en esa mina se encuentra toda la energía fantasma que yo saque para poder crear mis armas, si los ninjas consiguen descubrir lo que hay en esa mina quizás la utilicen para defenderse de mis ataques -concluyo viendo que ahora todo se volvería en contra suya.

-Estamos condenados -dijo Paxton 2.0. lamentandose.

-Esperad, debe de haber una manera de sepultarlos al igual que como paso la primera vez -insistió Vector sabiendo que lo único que necesitaban era enterrarlos vivos.

-Bueno, puede que haya una manera -mencionó Cryptor.

-¿Cual? -pregunto dispuesto a escuchar cual idea que tuviese.

Dirigió la mirada hacía Zimmer sabiendo que él tenía la manera de hacerlo.

-¿De verdad crees que es hora de hacerlo? -cuestiono asumiendo que pretendía que hiciese algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro de que fuese útil.

-Son ellos, o nosotros señor Zimmer -indico expresamente.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Rough y los suyos estaban haciendo una inspección a la obertura de la mina, la habían conseguido abrir después de mucho tiempo pero ahora quedaba pendiente el hecho de saber que podría encontrarse al otro lado, con la ayuda de unas linternas iban mirando mas al fondo pero solamente veían lo mismo que ya sospechaban que se encontrarían, una oscura infinita.

-¿Veís algo? -pregunto Rebecca dirigiendose al grupo.

-No, esto esta completamente desolado -declaro Lonny.

Ambos volvieron alejandose de esa enorme obertura que ahora les daba un tremendo mal rollo.

-Esto no me gusta nada -opino sinceramente Rough, antes estaba contento por ver que podían abrir la mina, pero ahora que la tenía ahí delante le daba miedo saber lo que se iba a encontrar.

-¿Seguramente Alfred y los otros se marcharon a la zona de carga donde estarían mucho mas seguros? -indago Buckman con tal de pensar donde podrían estar los cuerpos de los mineros.

-A estas alturas seguramente lo único que quedara de esos mineros serán solamente un montón de huesos blandos -opino incrédulamente Ronan.

-Por favor, ten un poco de respeto -le reprocho Martha viendo que se estaba pasando.

-No, tiene razón, ellos se quedaron atrás, quisieron que les salvásemos, pero no pudimos, quedaron completamente atrapados ahí dentro y continúan ahí -expreso Rough sabiendo que lo que se encontrasen ahí mismo ya no valdría la pena como para pensar que es algo bueno.

Lo ninjas se quedaron mirando fijamente la mina asumiendo que harían algo ahora que la mina estaba abierta, sabían que ahí dentro se encontraba la energía fantasma, si conseguían encontrar todo el material que aún quedaba dentro, encontrarían la manera de detener a Zimmer

-¿De veras creéis que puede haber algo ahí? -pregunto Ronan teniendo sus dudas.

-Tiene que haberlo, Zimmer vino aquí por una razón, se llevo la energía fantasma, pero aún deben de quedar residuos por ahí que no sigan resultando útiles de algúna manera concluyo Rebecca sabiendo que ahí dentro se encontraban las respuestas que los ninjas andaban buscando.

-¿Y tenemos que meternos ahí? -critico Kai temiéndose que tuviese que meterse dentro.

Miraron fijamente el enorme fondo negro que había al otro lado y no sonaba al algo bueno.

-¿Porque esto me resulta como una de esas películas en las que al final nos acabamos metiendo en un lugar oscuro y por dentro se acaba volviendo un laberinto en el que nos resulta imposible salir de allí? -argumento Jay poniendo otro de sus impertinentes ejemplos de siempre.

-Oh por favor Jay, ¿quieres callarte? -exigió Cole harto de que siempre tuviese que decir eso.

-Basta los dos, tenemos mayores cosas de las que preocuparnos que estar peleándonos por tonterías -recrimino Miles separando los dos al ver que no se estaban comportaban favorablemente.

-Lo siento -se disculparon los dos sintiéndose avergonzados por estar comportandose así.

-Miles tiene razón, tenemos que preocuparnos de examinar esa mina cuanto antes, dentro se encuentra aquello que mas necesitamos para hacer que esta lucha termine de una vez por todas -imploro Stronger con un cierto tono severo y señalando hacía la obertura de la mina.

-¿Pero que hacemos? ¿Nos metemos todos a buscar la mina fantasma o... -cuestiono Kai intentando de saber como iban a tener planteado este asunto.

-Todos aquellos que sean ninjas se meterán dentro y buscaran la energía fantasma, el resto se tendrá que quedar aquí, alguien tiene que vigilar a estos de procurar de que ningúno haga nada malo -acordo Wu dirigiendo la mirada hacía Rough y los suyos, seguía sin poder confiar en ellos ya que sabía que estaban planeando hacer algo malo mientras los demás estaban metidos dentro de la mina.

-¿Tenemos que ir todos a entrar en esa mina? -critico Jay atemorizado con la idea.

-¿Que pasa Jay? No me digas que le tienes miedo a lo que hay dentro -critico Nya asumiendo que le tenía un verdadero pavor a meterse en esa mina tan oscura.

-No, no me da miedo meterme ahí dentro, lo que me da miedo es que estemos ahí encerrados y no encontremos la manera de poder salir -aclaro sinceramente demostrando que le tenía un pánico tremendo a otra cosa en particular pero tenía que ver con el mismo asunto.

Aquello hizo que ahora todos se pusiesen a pensar en el hecho de que sabían de si se quedaban completamente encerrados ahí dentro no tendrían forma de comunicarse para nada.

-¿Hay algúna forma de que nos podamos comunicar ahí dentro? -pregunto Zane asumiendo que alguien tendría algúna sugerencia para resolver este asunto

-No os preocupéis, tened esto por si sucede algo -le entrego el doctor Borg una especie de walkie-talkie super avanzado a Zane para que lo tuviese.

-Gracias doctor Borg -le agradeció el nindroide sabiendo que él siempre tenía la solución para todo.

-Esa mina debe de tener una profundidad de diez metros bajo tierra, no creo que vaya a funcionar, posiblemente con toda la energía fantasma tengáis algo de interferencias -opino sinceramente Rebecca sabiendo que no serviría de mucho ahí abajo.

Todos se quedaron indecisos viendo que ahora empeoro la cosa, Zane se lo devolvió sabiendo que ahora no lo iban a hacer falta, lo cogío sintiéndose desilusionado con esto.

-Me he pasado tanto tiempo llenándome de tecnología que al final he dejado de recordar como funcíonan las cosas en un entorno volátil -excuso indignado.

-Siento que haya dicho esto -se disculpo Rebecca viendo que le quito el momento.

-No te disculpes, tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano -excuso hacíendose a la idea.

-Chicos, me temo que tendréis ir solos sin nada -jacto seriamente Stronger sabiendo que ahora tendrían que meterse y quedarse completamente incomunicados.

-Genial, si ya no era suficiente que hayamos tenido que utilizar todo mi potencia para abrir ese tapón ahora tenemos en el único lugar donde se halla la única sustancia capaz de quitarnos nuestros poderes -critico Jay poniendose otra vez histérico como siempre al darse cuenta de que ahora tendrían otro riesgo mas del que preocuparse.

-¿Sucederá algo si nos metemos ahí dentro? -cuestiono Lloyd asumiendo que puede haber algún problema sabiendo que aquello afectaba bastante a los elementos que ellos tenían.

-Zimmer utilizo la energía fantasma contra vosotros pero lo que había hecho estaba regulado haciendo que fuese mas efectivo, ahí dentro se encuentran rastros de energía fantasma en proceso, no serán tan efectivos pero os hará daño con el paso del tiempo, no podéis permanecer ahí dentro mucho tiempo si queréis haceros con la energía fantasma -advirtió seriamente Cyrus sabiendo que la energía fantasma no era algo de lo que podrían estar protegidos.

Ambos se alarmaron viendo que estaba claro que una vez se metiesen dentro tendrían un problema mucho peor, dudando de ello pero viendo que no tenían otra forma de hacerlo, acabarían perdiendo la única oportunidad que tenían para acabar con este desastroso lío.

Arriba de todo la gente de la zona estaba viendo la mina abierta y uno de ellos era Joshy que otra vez ponía esa cara de pura desilusión ya que no soportaba lo que estaba viendo, al principio habían dejado meter a los nindroides, luego los ninjas y los agentes de policía, ahora los iban a meter a todos dentro, se le ocurría que esa mina tenía que venirse abajo y enterrarlos, ¿pero no sabía como? Entonces tuvo la perfecta idea para hacer que todo saliese como él quería, pero aquello haría que su padre estuviese decepcionado con él, pero ya no le importaba.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Clarissa fue acompañando a Gideon a buscar a su hermano, lo mandaba a la mina que era el ultimo lugar que le faltaba por revisar, ambos iban bastantes distantes y sin decirse nada pero Gideon estaba bastante interesado en aquella chica ya que había ciertas cosas que le llamaban la atención.

-Dime, ¿tienes algo con ese grandote? -pregunto con tono de tenerle bastante curiosidad.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sorprendida al oír esa mención.

-Te he visto estar bastante tiempo con ese cyborg, ¿tienes algo con él o...?

-¿Te refieres a algo romántico? -objetó asumiendo que se refería a eso mismo.

-No lo se, ¿lo es? -se insinuó queriendo saberlo.

-Bueno, es un chico bastante agradable, aunque sufre un poco, hace unos días era normal, pero lo tiraron desde un camión y le paso por encima, pero Zimmer supo recomponerlo aunque claro, solamente pudo hacer lo que pudo -explicó relatando lo que sucedió desde su punto de vista.

-¿Y ahora te gusta mas? ¿Como Bestia no?

-¿Bestia? -seguía sin comprender a que se refería con todo eso en realidad.

-La Bella y la Bestia -aclaro expresamente.

-Ah, nunca me gusto ese cuento, es tan machista para mi -admitió amargamente.

-¿Pero hay algo no?

-No lo se, Paxton solamente necesita algo de cariño, pero cuando se enfada, no veas como se pone -opino dando a entender que era alguien con muchos prejuicios.

-¿Entonces es como un hermano mayor para ti verdad?

-Un hermano al que necesito que me ayude a matar a esos ninjas de una vez por todas -declaro mostrando una expresión socarrona, con eso demostraba que tenía unas terribles ganas de matar.

-¿Porque? ¿Te hicieron algo ellos o...?

-No me han hecho nada, pero me estuve quedando con uno de ellos, y digamos que le partí bastante el corazón cuando descubrió que en realidad era una espía, se quedo como si hubiese visto lo peor que le pudo pasar en toda su puta vida -declaro mofándose malsanamente de ello.

Gideon decidió discrepar de eso ya que se hacía una pequeña mala idea al respecto.

-¿Sucede algo con tu hermano? -pregunto ella siguiéndole con el juego.

-Desde que esos ninjas entraron en nuestro territorio ha estado un poco distante, creo que no esta muy contento con los progresos que ha habido con nuestro padre y el resto de la gente, creo que quiere acabar esta guerra por si mismo -comento teniendo sus dudas sobre Zairus.

-¿Te refieres a que quiere rebelarse? -critico alarmandose por oír eso.

-No lo se, pero se que algo hará, no le cuentes de esto a Zimmer -le pidió expresamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Es algo que hará que todos nos arrepintamos? -le recrimino.

-No, juro que no -lo justifico sobresaltado al ver como lo culpaba.

Se le quedo mirando con una mala cara ya que asumía que algo no le estaba ocultando.

-¿Pasa algo? -dudo viendo su reacción.

-No, solamente me preocupa de que no seas de confianza -indico persuasivamente.

-Creeme, yo soy muy de confianza -jacto nerviosamente al no saber que responderle.

Por momentos le caía bien la chica pero por otros momentos le estaba dando un miedo terrible ya que no sabía si estaba loca o se comportaba así para hacerse la interesante. Siguieron andando hasta subir por una pequeña pendiente donde directamente tenían la entrada de la mina delante.

-¿Es esta la mina? -pregunto ella queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si -afirmo y ambos marcharon metiendose en el interior.

Ambos fueron recorriendo por completo la mina asegurandose de no golpearse la cabeza ya que había bastante poco sitio según por donde iban, estaba todo oscuro aunque al menos había unas pocas luces iluminando todo el camino que los llevaba mas al fondo.

-¿Cuanto mide esto? -pregunto viendo que no parecía terminar nunca.

-Bastante -indico soltando una risa falsa al ver que ella no parecía estar muy acostumbrada a esto.

Mientras, Zairus se encontraba en otro lugar dentro de la mina, tenía delante a un hombre viejo que le estaba entregando un revolver de plata colocado sobre su escritorio.

-¿Y esto dices que puede atravesar el metal? -le pregunto Zairus.

-Puedo atravesar el metal, pero no desde una larga distancia, si quieres intentar de darle a algo, o a alguien con algo de metal puesto encima, tienes que se acercarte bastante para acertarle -declaro demostrando que tenía que dar un disparo certero para que funcionase.

-Entiendo -comprendió y cogío el arma mirando cuanto podía meter dentro, abrió el cargador desvelando que solamente podía usar seis balas como mucho-. ¿Cuantas balas tienes?

-De momento una docena, aunque puedo encargar un lote mas si quieres -comento.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, damelas todas -ordeno insistentemente.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -se lo cuestiono razonando con él.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que es eso o nada -acoto estrictamente dejándole claro que se encontraba en un lío y no le quedaba tomar esta opción.

-De acuerdo, como tu quieras -se decidió y entonces se movió con su silla giratoria dirigiendose hacía una estantería donde tenía puestas varias cajas de plástico.

Clarissa y Gideon continuaban recorriendo la mina y ya habían bajando como cuantos metros como para intentar de buscar cualquier lugar donde pudiese estar Zairus aunque no lo hallaban por ningúna parte en especial.

-¿Donde cojones esta ese hermano tuyo? -protesto Clarissa hartandose de estar andando.

-No lo se, yo pensaba que estaría por aquí -opino dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de nada.

-Genial -exclamo amargada al ver que ya era imposible solucionar esto como venía.

Gideon se canso y decidió preguntarle al primer minero que venía por delante suyo.

-Disculpa, ¿has visto a mi hermano Zairus? -le pregunto con total cordialidad.

-Creo que se fue a ver a Bernard -declaro señalándole la siguiente esquina que había al frente.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció y se marcho.

-¿Quien es Bernard? -cuestiono Clarissa interesad al oír ese nombre.

-Es un hombre que trabaja aquí vendiendo todo tipo de reliquias que cualquiera necesita, tiene un trabajo razonable, pero no es el mejor lugar donde hacer negocios -aclaro demostrando que lo tenía como un mercadero al que les ayudaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Porque crees que tu hermano haya ido a verle?

-Bernard es un amigo, siempre que algo malo sucede con nuestro padre, siempre va a ir a verle para saber si le puede dar algún consejo -indico favorablemente.

-Ah -comprendió y marcho siguiéndole para ver donde lo llevaba.

Bernard le entrego las balas a Zairus y este las fue probando en el arma, las metió todas excepto una sola la cual dejo apoyada sobre el escritorio, cerro el gatillo de un tirón.

-¿Porque has dejado una fuera? -cuestiono viendo que se dejo una bala.

Giro el cargador del arma dejando que corriese y entonces lo paro, luego se lo apoyo contra la barbilla como dispuesto a dispararse en la cabeza.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -se alarmo viendo que se estaba apunto de matar con el arma que le dio.

Disparo pero no salió ningúna bala, era la que no había puesto.

-Con esto servirá -dijo decantandose como si hubiese hecho una prueba.

-¿Y tenías que dispararte y asegurarte de que no funcionaba? ¿Porque te has tenido que disparar a ti mismo? -le recrimino queriendo entender porque hizo ese juego de la ruleta rusa.

-Porque cuando utilice esta arma con Zimmer y sus compinches, quiero asegurarme de que esto cause el mayor daño posible -indico poniendo un tono bastante macabro.

-¿Seguro que no la quieres usar para otra cosa? -pregunto intuyendo que pretendía hacer otra cosa.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión indirecta como de saber muy bien que era imposible que le engañase, estaba claro que pretendía cometer otra barbaridad con eso.

-Zairus, ¿porque quieres hacer esto? -se puso a razonar con él de forma sincera.

-Porque mi padre nos ha arruinado, y nos arruinara en cuanto vencemos, yo no pienso seguir viviendo en un mundo donde nada sale como yo lo espero -decreto dejando claro que pretendía acabar con todo antes de seguir jugando al plan que tenía Vector.

Justo en ese momento surgieron Gideon y Clarissa, lo acabaron hallando en el momento justo.

-Ah, aquí estas -dijo Gideon viendo que al final encontró a su hermano.

Se escondió rápidamente el arma por debajo de su chaqueta, no podía decirle a su hermano que iba a matar al padre de los dos porque eso no lo toleraría de ningúna manera.

-¿Donde estabas, te he tenido que buscar casi por toda la mina? -critico insistentemente.

-Ahora que lo hemos encontrado podemos irnos de aquí -protesto Clarissa.

-¿Te has tenido que venir con ella? -pregunto Zairus viendo con quien estaba.

-Padre no quería venir, así que ha sido ella o el nindroide -indico metafóricamente.

-¿Tu eres Bernard? -pregunto ella dirigiendose al viejo que estaba sentado en la silla giratoria.

-Si, ¿quieres algo de aquí? -se hizo a un lado mostrándolo todo lo que tenía alrededor.

-¿Tienes algún lápiz labial?

-No -contesto rotundamente.

-Entonces nada, ale, nos vamos ya de aquí, siento que me estoy ahogando -discrepo con total amargura y se marcho saliendo de la habitación sin importar a los otros dos.

-¿Que hacías aquí? -le pregunto dirigiendose seriamente a su hermano.

-Quería cambiar mi antiguo anillo de compromiso -declaro enseñándole el anillo que tenía.

-¿Él que le quitaste el diamante de encima e hiciste que pareciese un anillo dorado para demostrar tu superioridad con los demás? -inquirió corroborando ese hecho.

-Si, quería cambiármelo por otra cosa porque ahora veo que ya no me sirve para nada ya que esta bastante claro que he perdido mi superioridad con los demás, ¿verdad Bernard?

Bernard no supo que decir ante eso ya que estaba bastante claro que era algo disimulado ya que era obvio que no le iba a decir a su hermano sobre la pistola que se compro.

-Si -afirmo tímidamente.

¿Como va padre? ¿Tiene algo con Zimmer?

-Me parece que si, será mejor que vayamos antes de que...

-No te preocupes, quiero verlo por mi mismo -se decanto sin razón algúna y se marcho saliendose de la habitación y dejando a su hermano ahí mismo.

Gideon se quedo extrañado ya no sabía que le pasaba, algo aquí había pasado y no sabía que era, miro a Bernard ya que había estado hablando con él en todo este rato.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí Bernard? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Creo que es mejor que no te lo diga Gideon, a Zairus no le gustará -indico dejando claro que había sucedido algo entre ellos dos y era mejor que nadie se enterase.

Gideon no dijo nada ya que sabía bien que Zairus había hecho un pacto con él y estaba mas que decidido a continuar con ese plan que tenía de vengarse de todos, salió de la habitación dejando al pobre Bernard lamentandose por lo que había hecho, se llevo las manos a la cabeza avergonzado.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Sabiendo que ahora los ninjas se iban a meter en el interior de la mina a buscar la energía fantasma, se pusieron a prepararse para adentrarse en aquel recóndito lugar sin que supiesen a que se iban a enfrentarse o hallar ahí dentro después de haber estado como mas de 30 años enterrada.

Stronger junto con Miles les prepararon a cada unas mochilas lo suficientemente grandes como para almacenar todas las cantidades posibles del mineral fantasma ya que necesitarían todo lo suficiente para enfrentarse a Zimmer si es que los llegaban a encontrar.

Se encontraban dentro de la tienda de campaña de Rebecca donde ahí ya les estaban agregando todos los artilugios de minera como picas, cascos de seguridad, y algúna que otra cuerda con arnés por si necesitaban bajar sin usar sus poderes en caso de emergencia.

-Creo que con esto bastara -opino concienzudamente Rebecca viendo todo lo que había puesto.

-¿Seguro que no queréis venir con nosotros? -pregunto Nya sincerandose con los otros.

-Es mejor que no, ahí vosotros con vuestros poderes podréis sobrevivir un buen rato, pero aquí ningúno es capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, es mejor que estemos aquí vigilando a esos obreros que están planeando algo gordo -opino concienzudamente Stronger.

-Si algo sucede, vigilad a mis padres, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió expresamente Jay.

-Les protegeremos, a todos, aunque me parece que a vuestros padre no necesitan nadie para quienes les protejan -opino Jace dirigiendo la mirada hacía los otros.

Voltearon la mirada observando por afuera de la tienda a los padres de Jay y de Cole charlando con total sinceridad con Rough y su grupo, Edna le dio ambas manos a Rough en señal de agradecimiento y este afirmaba meneando con la cabeza mientras le cogía las manos en señal de confianza, ambos no entendían que pasaba pero estaba bastante claro que les estaban agradeciendo.

-¿Que hacen? -cuestiono Skylar sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Creo que les están agradeciendo todo lo que han hecho por vosotros -opino Miles.

-Si nosotros no hemos hecho mucho -jacto irónicamente Kai.

-Pero yo si -indico Zane sabiendo que como él había estado mucho mas tiempo ahí, podía darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que había hecho, se giro y se dirigió hacía su madre del cual le estaba mirando con una cara autocompasiva-. Tenemos que separarnos.

-Lo se, he estado estos últimos treinta años esperando a que llegásemos, aunque de algúna forma sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que separarnos por un buen rato -comento teniendo esa certeza de que siempre iba a haber un pequeño riesgo que los distanciase de nada.

-Mama, si algo malo sucede ahí, quiero que...

-Para, se muy bien lo que quieres y te prometo que lo haré, pero al menos déjame que te de algo de ayuda por lo menos -aviso y entonces se dirigió hacía el halcón de Zane, lo agarro sin que este se inmutase y se lo entrego quedando con una cara de dudas al no entender nada-. Conectate con él.

Zane no sabía porque pero decidió hacerle caso sabiendo que por algúna razón tenía que hacerlo, se conecto a la visión del halcón y ahí pudo ver lo que él veía. Tenía viendo a Rebecca y de ahí moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro, Rebecca pulso un botón y entonces toda la visión del halcón se puso verde haciendo que fuese un poco mas oscuro.

-Vaya, ¿pero que es esto? -cuestiono asombrado al ver lo que tenía delante.

-¿Que vez? -pregunto Pixal viendo su reacción.

-Es visión nocturna -admitió.

-¿Visión nocturna? -cuestiono Seliel interesada.

-Le he estado instalado un sistema de nuevos campos de visiones, ahora con eso te permite conectarte a él y poder ver en la oscuridad, y también tiene visión térmica por si encuentras algo útil por ahí -volvió a pulsar otro botón y entonces la visión nocturna cambio a ser una térmica, veía todo el ambiente de unos colores que se iban moviendo de un lado para otro.

-Creo que ya es suficiente -dijo mareandose al ver los colores.

-Perdona -lo desconecto viendo que le resulto demasiado lo que veía-. Me parece que solamente vas a necesitarlo en caso de emergencia por si no encuentras a los demás en una zona demasiado oscura.

-O posiblemente en un arcoiris -indico irónicamente.

Pixal se río de eso pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todos irían ahí directamente a las minas y si algo malo pasaba ella se quedaría sin Zane, no podía dejar que se marchase a pesar de que ahí iba a estar con sus amigos ninjas, necesitaba alguien mas como él.

-¿Tu te vienes Ronan? -pregunto Alan asumiendo que el pirata vendría.

-Nah, prefiero quedarme aquí donde esta la acción, ahí dentro no me sirve para nada utilizar esto -discrepo incrédulamente Ronan, quería quedarse para probar su nueva arma.

-¿Tu quieres quedarte para jugar con ella verdad? -intuyo expresamente Lloyd.

-¿Y porque no lo haría? -objetó tomándoselo como una modestia.

-¿Entonces nadie mas aparte de nosotros se viene a encontrar el mineral fantasma? -inquirió Kai viendo que solamente iban a venir con ellos todos aquellos que se habían propuesto venir.

-Yo voy -anunció Pixal con tono autoritario.

-¿Que? No, ni en broma -protesto Zane dirigiendose hacía ella con total seriedad.

-Lo siento Zane, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que te pase algo, tu eres un androide, te puede pasar cualquier cosa ahí y nadie te puede ayudar si te separas de ellos -insistió razonando con él para que entendiese que tenía que ir con él le gustase o no.

-Yo he estado mucho mas tiempo que tu así que se muy bien lo que hago -se justifico.

-Así, ¿entonces dime? ¿Que sucederá cuando la energía fantasma te afecte los circuitos? -critico ese hecho demostrando que se estaba equivocando con lo que pensaba.

No le contesto, se le quedo mirando con esa expresión de querer ignorar esa respuesta.

-Me parece que esos dos no van a acabar muy bien -opino susurradamente Stronger dirigiendose a Miles asumiendo que se estaba dando cuenta de lo mismo que él.

-Yo diría que él no va acabar muy bien -indico irónicamente Miles.

-Lo vez, no eres perfecto del todo -le regaño desafiandole.

-¡Parad ya! -insistió Rebecca viendo que su hijo se estaba apunto de pelear con su novia-. Mirad, entiendo que ningúno de los dos quiero lo uno y lo otro, pero creo que tengo que estar con Pixal.

-Pero mama -le rechisto viendo que le estaba contradeciendole a su propio hijo.

-Lo siento Zane, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero se muy bien cuando una chica quiere hacer lo que sea por la persona que ama, y creo notar que esta mas que cualificada para ayudarte en esta situación -argumento defendiendo a Pixal y demostrándole que tenía razón.

Ahora Zane no podía negarlo, si su madre tenía razón, no podía regañarla.

-¿Que vas a hacer Zane? -le pregunto asumiendo que tomaría una decisión.

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo a ayudarme -acepto a regañadientes.

-Pues si ella va yo también voy -propuso Seliel con otro tono autoritario.

-De ningúna manera señorita -protesto Stronger negándose a ver que ella también se iba con ellos.

-Lo siento Stronger, pero tengo que hacerlo, van todos los ninjas ahí dentro, todos tienen poderes, yo tengo poderes, aquí no sirvo de nada si no puedo ser yo misma, al menos con ellos si -razono con él hacíendole entender que lo hacía por el hecho de que era una ninja y tenía que estar en su lugar.

Stronger se le queda mirando al quedarse con esas dudas de no saber que decidir al respecto.

-¿Sabes que esto acabara con tu reputación? -le inquirió severamente.

-Me da igual mi reputación, tu ya no eres un agente como lo es Miles, nadie aquí es policía, todos somos fugitivos, así que haz lo que quieras, pero yo pienso irme con ellos -acoto sinceramente.

Miro a los ninjas y ambos estaban con esa cara como de querer saber si estaba mas que de acuerdo con eso, gimió agobiadamente y entonces Miles se le acerco y le dijo:

-Mark, creo que es mejor que ella se vaya, aquí es mejor que nos preocupemos de los otros -le explico hacíendole entender que era lo mejor idea que podía hacer en este momento.

Asintió no muy complacido pero convencido a cierta manera.

-De acuerdo, hazlo, pero al menos llévate el arma por si acaso -le aconsejo seriamente.

-Vamos a meternos en una mina no en un grupo de fanáticos ultras -indico sarcásticamente.

-Me imaginaba que dirías eso -exclamo expresamente.

-¿Entonces ya estamos todos? -pregunto Kai queriendo asegurarse.

-Me parece que si -corroboro plenamente Lloyd-. Vamos chicos.

Todos salieron de la tienda de campaña teniéndolo listo y llevando las mochilas con todos los preparativos para soportar la dura lucha que iban a tener en el interior de la mina se marcharon hacía donde estaba el otro grupo, veían a los tres padres charlando aún con Rough y los suyos, ahí se acercaba Cyrus siendo ayudado por Dareth del cual ya estaba suspirando por estar ayudándolo a subir por la pendiente con la silla de ruedas.

-Hola ninjas, no me obliguéis a volver a llevarle porque así no puedo -exigió Dareth suspirando como si se le fuese el oxigeno del cuerpo al haber hecho esa subida.

-Pero si tan solo me haz subido desde esa otra pendiente -le aclaro señalándole el poco camino que habían recorrido que habían hecho como para llegar hasta aquí.

-Igualmente, con usted puesto encima, ¿cuanto pesa?

-Pues menos de 80 kilos como mucho.

-Con esas piernas paralizadas no me sirve -reprocho insistentemente.

Se agobio viendo que ya era imposible tratar con él en todo momento ya que se quejaba demasiado, hasta como para hacer la tarea mas fácil, se dirigió hacía el grupo y entonces les dijo:

-Supongo que iréis dentro de la mina, ¿no? -objetó Cyrus viendo lo preparados que estaban.

-Así es, también nos traemos a las dos con nosotros -confeso Zane señalando a Pixal y Seliel.

-Pixal, ¿tu también te vas con ellos? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver que su hija también se iba.

-Y si padre, se que a ti no te gusta esta idea, pero quiero hacerlo por Zane para poder protegerlo, si ambos vamos a estar juntos para crear un bebe, entonces prefiero estar ahí para poder repararle que dejarle que se muera en la oscuridad -explicó resentidamente Pixal dejando claro que no iba a dejar que la persona que le amaba acabase tan mal como de costumbre.

¿Que? -se sorprendieron todos a la vez al oír eso.

-¿Como has dicho? -cuestiono asombrado Zane al ver que lo tuvo que decir en el peor momento.

-Lo has dicho -dijo Cyrus indeciso al ver lo confeso delante de los que no sabían nada.

-¿Queréis tener un bebe? -critico Jay ese hecho.

-Bueno...si -reafirmo solemnemente Zane.

-¿Desde hace cuanto habéis decidido eso? -insistió Nya.

-Desde que estábamos en el dojo -declaro sinceramente.

-¿Y en todo este tiempo no nos habéis dicho nada? -critico Cole al respecto.

-Y no, era incapaz de hacerlo, al principio era una posibilidad, pero después de lo que me hizo Zimmer aquí -se señalo el ojo que antes estaba roto-, se me fue la olla completamente.

-Y bien que se te fue la olla -indico irónicamente Dareth.

-¿Pero... como lo vais a...? -cuestiono Alan intentando de hallarle la lógica a todo eso.

-Los vamos a crear -aclaro Pixal.

-Ah -comprendieron los tres llevandose una gran sorpresa.

-Ya me parecía raro que estos androides tuviesen un hijo juntos -espeto sinceramente Ronan.

-¿Y quien los va a crear? -pregunto Jace con curiosidad.

-He aquí a un servido para crearlos -aviso irónicamente Dareth levantando la mano de Cyrus.

-Dareth -le rechisto viendo como le cogía el brazo.

-¿Tu estas dispuesto a crearle sus hijos? -pregunto Rebecca queriendo corroborar eso.

-Les prometí que lo haría en cuanto terminásemos el asunto con Zimmer -admitió avergonzado al ver que no había dicho nada sobre el asunto y lo decía justo ahora en el momento menos indicado.

-¿Y ni siquiera podrías habérmelo dicho en cuanto te estaba examinando? -le reprocho cuestionando el hecho de que ni siquiera había confiado en ella ya que era la madre de Zane y tenía que saberlo.

-Lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió, lo único que me importaba era saber que había alguien que podía ayudarme con mi parálisis, y no podía perder mi confianza contigo -aclaro demostrando que lo había hecho por ella la razón de porque no dijo nada al respecto.

-Ah -comprendió sintiéndose ella un poco avergonzada por haberle recriminado.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -pregunto Rough viniendo con los demás.

-Ahora resulta que Zane y Pixal quieren tener un hijo juntos -confeso Jay chivandose como siempre.

-¿Como? -se sorprendieron todos a la vez al oír eso.

-¡Jay! -le rechisto Zane viendo que otra vez dijo algo que no tocaba.

-Lo siento mi amiguito de hojalata, pero ellos tienen derecho a saberlo -lo justifico Jay sin mas dilación, se quedo en una posición de tenérselo bien creído.

Aquello Nya se enfadase bastante ya que veía que estaba vacilando de creerse que tenía todo el derecho a decir todos los secretos que le diesen la gana, entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿Pues sabes que? Yo ayer bese a Jay anoche -confeso Nya soltándolo a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Que haz hecho qué? -protesto Kai estupefacto al oír eso.

-¿Pero Nya? -critico Jay poniendo una voz tan insistentemente que resonaba de forma ridícula.

-Lo siento Jay, pero no me has dejado opción, si te crees que puedes ir tan de listo con los otros entonces no me dejas otra que hacerte lo mismo -lo justifico Nya con total cordialidad.

-Tiene razón -exclamo Pixal estando de acuerdo.

Jay se quedo indeciso llevandose las manos a la cabeza no saber que pensar de todo eso.

-Esto empieza a convertirse en una telenovela -opino KJ dirigiéndose a Martha.

-¿Si no sabes como es una telenovela? -critico ella viendo que ese chiste no tenía sentido.

-Ya, pero al menos es una buena excusa -indico irónicamente.

-Pero Nya, ¿porque haz hecho eso? ¿Acaso no querías saber nada de él?

-Y no quería, pero después de lo de Clarissa empece a sentir lastima por él y no pude evitarlo, ayer estaba razonando conmigo y no se porque actúe sin pensar y le bese como si me pareciese lo mejor que pudiese haber hecho en ese momento, no se porque lo hice -explicó intentando de encontrarle la lógica a todo eso pero le resultaba imposible.

-Yo se porque lo hizo -mencionó Edna concienzuda.

-Así, ¿porque? -quiso saberlo Nya.

-Porque le sigues queriendo a pesar de todos tus errores, estas tan encariñada que no soportas verlo en ningún momento que se sienta mal, lo mismo que pasa con Pixal, quiere tanto a Zane que le resulta imposible odiarle a pesar de como se comporta, por eso quiere ayudarle, nunca va a dejar que su único y verdadero se le vaya de las manos -argumento Edna justificando el hecho de que todos siempre iban a estar preocupados de aquellos que tanto les amaban.

-¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto Misako.

-Pues... -se quedo Nya dudando de esa observación.

-Vaya mama, en todo este tiempo, ¿como nunca antes me lo has dicho? -critico Jay.

-Ella lo hace, pero tu nunca escuchas -confeso Ed.

-Ah -comprendió, luego reaccionó viendo que ahora quedo como un tono al descubrir eso.

-Pues también pasa lo mismo con Seliel que esta colada por Cole -comento incrédulamente Jace.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sorprendido Cole al oír esa confesión.

-Uy la que ha dicho -exclamo Ronan.

-Jace -le reprocho dandole en el hombro al sentirse mosqueada por lo que dijo.

-¿Que? Es la verdad -lo justifico defendiendo su mención.

Aquello hizo que ambos se diesen una serie de miradas al no saber que responder de eso.

-Pues lo mismo pasa con el sensei Wu que esta aún prendada por la mujer de su hermano, uy... -dijo Dareth llevandose las manos a la cara al reconocer lo que dijo-. Lo siento.

-Llegas tarde Dareth, ya lo saben -rechisto Zane hacíendoselo saber.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como se lo ha tomado el grandote?

-Bastante mal -declaro Miles.

-Ah -comprendió, miro fijamente a Garmadon y este estaba poniendo una expresión como de sentirse muy a gusto con eso, estaba terriblemente cabreado con él.

-Creo que mejor me callo -decreto cerrandose la boca como si fuese una cremallera.

-Podemos parar ya con este tema -insistió Stronger que ya ni recordaba de que iba el tema.

-¿Porque? A mi me encanta -comento Sammy, se puso a reirse junto con Buckman.

-Queréis parar ya panda de machistas -protesto Nya dispuesta a darle para que tuviese.

-¿A quien llamas machista? -critico hacíendose el que no entendía nada.

Nya se harto y entonces dio una patada unilateral que le impacto en el estomago y lo lanzo volando varios metros, soltó un pequeño gemido y cayo de culo contra la tierra.

-Buckman -sollozo Sammy yendo a socorrer a su compañero.

-¿Como lo haz hecho? -pregunto Earl interesado al ver lo que logro.

-Pues como cualquier mujer del exterior -indico expresamente.

-Y que lo digas -exclamo Alan impresionado por lo que hizo.

-¿Importa algo que ese de ahí este inconsciente? -pregunto el señor Bucket.

-No, siempre se recupera -confeso Rough con total modestia.

-¿Ya ha pasado otras veces? -pregunto Misako asumiendo que esta no parecía ser la primera vez.

-Podría decirse que si -reafirmo expresamente Lonny.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -indico Nya estando mas que de acuerdo en eso, suspiro amargamente.

-Podemos por favor dejarlo aquí y volver a lo que importa de verdad -pidió expresamente Garmadon sabiendo que este iba a ser un tema que no iba a terminar nunca.

-¿Lo tenéis todo preparado? -pregunto Wu.

-Así es, creo que ya es hora de que nos metamos dentro de la mina -acoto Lloyd.

-Bien, entonces comencemos -accedió Rough acompañando a los ninjas.

ABAJO EN LA ZONA MINERA

Se reunieron en la zona minera y de ahí ambos se fueron a ponerse a los cascos de seguridad con linterna incluidos ya que se iban a meter en una zona tremendamente oscura.

-Creo que este no es de mi talla -opino Skylar.

-Todos son de tu talla Skylar, así que no te quejes tanto -pidió incrédulamente Kai.

-Pues espero de que ese casco te proteja porque ahí dentro vas a acabar ardiendo Fueguecito -exclamo descaradamente como para llevarle la contraria.

-Fueguecito -se rió Ronan al oír ese mote.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes? -critico dirigiendose hacía él con total severidad.

-Yo de nada -justificó con un tono inverosímilmente expresivo.

-¿Cuantos profundidad tiene esa mina? -pregunto Zane mientras se ponía el casco.

-Unos 25 metros al norte como mucho -confeso Rebecca.

-Unos 25 metros, mierda -exclamo arraigada Skylar al ver cuanto medía.

-¿Sabes que acabas de soltar un taco delante de mi madre? -acuso Zane.

-Perdón -se disculpo avergonzada aunque no sabía porque, se dirigió hacía Kai y le dijo-: ¿Porque pareciera que ahora Zane se esta volviendo como muy protector con su madre?

-¿Pues porque casi nunca ha tenido ningúna madre? -objetó irónicamente él.

-Claro -comprendió arrepintiéndose de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Os hemos hecho este mapa como para que podías andaros con cuidado por toda la mina -entrego Rough un mapa doblado para que lo cogiesen uno de los ninjas.

-Gracias -agradeció Lloyd y lo cogío, lo abrió observando que estaban todos los planos dibujados de cada esquina o cruce que había-. Con esto nos servirá.

-Bien, pero tened en cuenta que cuando la mina fue atacada varias estructuras se cayeron provocando que algúnos caminos quedasen taponados, así que si vais por algúnos de esos caminos tendréis que iros abriendo paso como podéis o buscar otra alternativa -agrego seriamente.

-No te preocupes, tenemos la forma de hacerlo justo aquí -indico tocandose el músculo como señalando que iban a usar los poderes para abrirse paso.

-¿No estarás dispuesto a abusar de tu fuerza verdad? -cuestiono Garmadon acercandose.

-Claro que no padre -se disculpo Lloyd con tono firme.

-No me llames padre que no soy ningún coronel -excuso sinceramente viendo que parecía que se estaba disculpando como si le tuviese algún miedo en especial.

-Ya, es que la costumbre -indico expresamente.

-¿Tu le enseñaste esto? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía su hermano con una mirada indirecta.

-Yo no soy el que tenía cuatro brazos -indico siguiéndole el mismo argumento.

-¿No os pondréis a pelearos ahora verdad? -critico viendo como estaban hablando.

Aquello hizo que ambos se diesen cuenta de que parecía que nunca se les iba a ir el malhumor de cualquier modo y encima después de la prueba que hicieron ayer mismo.

-Supongo que ambos somos así de predecibles -indico concienzudamente Wu.

-Si -dijo Garmadon reconociendo agobiadamente que era cierto.

-¿Prometéis que mientras no estemos aquí no os peleareis? -acordo estrictamente Lloyd.

-No te preocupes hijo, no lo haremos -acoto su padre estando de acuerdo.

-Bien, hacedlo por mama, ya ha sufrido bastante por esto -agrego.

-¿Que pasa con mama? -cuestiono Misako surgiendo de la nada.

-Digamos que hemos pactado no pelearnos mas -aclaro expresamente Wu.

-Ah menos mal, empezaba a pensar que ambos os pelearíais y no quedaría ningúno de los dos haciendo que al final tuviese que buscarme un nuevo marido -comento con tono vacilante.

-¿Que? -rechistaron los dos reaccionando de la misma manera al oír esa mención.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo viendo que había funcionado-, ten cuidado hijo.

-Lo tendré mama -acoto Lloyd estando de acuerdo y ambos se abrazaron en señal de confianza.

Mientras, Jay también hizo lo mismo con los padres del cual les iba abrazando a los dos.

-Ten cuidado de no darte la cabeza -le aconsejo Edna.

-Mama, ya no tengo cuatro años -le rechisto él con tono insistente.

-¿Seguro? Porque el otro dia le pediste a tu madre que te pasase un vaso de leche -añadió Ed.

-¿Y eso que cojones tiene que ver? -critico sin entender a que venía esa mención.

-Ey, delante de nosotros no digas tacos -dictamino estrictamente la madre.

-Perdona mama -se disculpo sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Cuidate ahí dentro -le aconsejo una ultima cosa y entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-. Ah Jay, sobre lo de Nya, creo que deberías pensártelo un poco mejor.

-No se si algún día de estos acabaremos juntos, yo no soy Zane que se disculpa dos días después de haber roto con su novia, lo mío con ella, es algo complicado -opino sinceramente.

-Pues al menos inténtalo, lamento mucho lo de Clarissa, siento que nos haya traicionado, confiaba en esa chica, pero ahora vas a tener que buscarte la vida de otra forma -opino sinceramente Edna sabiendo que después del lío que hubo, tenía que decidir por si mismo con quien quería estar.

Aquello fue algo que Jay pudo comprender totalmente, estaba claro que ya no podía escapar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase, tenía que demostrar que podía ganarse la confianza de cualquier chica y hacer que ella decidiese por si sola si quería estar con él.

-Tienes razón mama -dijo enorgullecido Jay al respecto.

-No lo tengo siempre -indico irónicamente ella, ambos acabaron riéndose de eso.

Luego Cole se despidió de su padre dandole una fuerte mirada seguido de una palmada en el hombro con tal de darle algo de confianza para cuando estuviese ahí metido.

-Cuidate hijo, y no dejes que te pase algo ahí dentro -le aconsejo seriamente.

-Lo se padre, tu me preparaste para esto -inquirió sinceramente.

-¿Seguro? ¿De eso no se encargaba tu sensei? -cuestiono indirectamente.

-Papa -le recrimino con tono de que no hiciese ningún chiste malo de eso.

-Perdoname, es que me resulta imposible despedirme de mi propio hijo sin antes hacer un ultimo chiste sabiendo que después todo se pondrá peor -aclaro mostrandose dudoso con el asunto.

-Papa, no va a pasar nada ahí dentro, miralo bien -le señalo la obertura en la mina de la cual se podía un enorme vacío bastante siniestro-. Aunque bueno, tampoco esta tan mal.

-Hijo, ese Zimmer casi nos ha arruinado nuestras vidas y la reputación de tus amigos, no dejes que ahora esa mina sea la que acabe contigo antes de que esta guerra infernal se termine.

-No pasara nada papa, te lo prometo -acordo estrictamente Cole jurando que no iba a pasar nada grave mientras estuviese dentro de la mina con sus amigos.

El señor Bucket no se lo tomo muy bien pero viendo la confianza que tenía su hijo decidido ver que por lo menos sabía lo que estaba haciendo, le abrazo fuertemente una vez mas, pero este fue un abrazo serio como de que no querer que no saliese nada horrible en en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -pregunto Seliel juntándose delante de ellos.

Cole se separo mirando a Seliel luego seguido de su padre sabiendo que era la hora.

-Si -acepto conforme, miro una ultima vez a su padre y entonces se alejo pero sin dejar de mirarle ya que sabía que estaría preocupado todo el rato por saber como estaría ahí dentro.

-Tu padre parece que te quiere mucho -opino ella.

-Lo se, siempre ha sido eso, antes hubo una época en la que apenas hablábamos, y ahora que esta aquí preocupándose por todo, tiene miedo de que me ocurra algo ya que soy lo ultimo que le queda -confeso demostrando que su padre se tomaba muy en serio su vida.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi también -admitió sinceramente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es que no te queda nadie mas? -critico viendo que parecía estar sola del todo.

-Y no, cuando yo era niña mis padres murieron siendo atacados por piratas mientras que a mi me dejaron en un lugar seguro, después de todo eso fui pasando de tíos a primos, y de ahí hasta llegar a ser policía, pero entonces oí lo que le sucedió a mi tío y ahí fue cuando sabía muy bien que jamas tendría alguien protegiéndome -aclaro demostrando que toda su vida era un autentico declive lleno de tragedias y decepciones constantes en cada momento.

Cole estaba que no lo podía creer, era una persona mucho mas desdicha de lo que se imaginaba.

-Tu no estas sola -le dijo con total honestidad.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Tu no estas sola, nos tienes a todos nosotros de tu lado, ahora estamos todos juntos, y eso hace que seamos una familia, una familia que nunca se va a separar, si quieres, podrías quedarte conmigo -propuso Cole con total intención de que se quedase con él.

Seliel estaba que no podía creer que le hubiese propuesto eso mismo.

-¿De veras quieres que me quede contigo? -se lo pregunto queriendo corroboraselo.

-Solo si te apetece -indico echando una mirada optimista.

-¿Es una pregunta con trampa verdad? -cuestiono asumiendo que no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-No, claro que no, yo no lo haría, a menos que pensase que verdaderamente tu me quie...

-Ah, no vayas por ahí que arruinas el momento -le insistió viendo que ya se estaba pasando.

-Perdón -se disculpo riéndose de lo mal que lo había hecho.

Continuaron avanzando ambos sin problemas aunque se notaba que ambos estaban teniendo un gran sentimiento mutuo por el otro de algúna manera, tanto que acabaron agarrandose las manos en señal de confianza aunque ambos sabían que era por algo mas.

Todos se reunieron en la mina esperando meterse dentro aunque solamente quedaba Zane como para que se despidiese de su madre al igual que Pixal con el doctor Borg, su padre.

-¿No debería al menos estar probando lo de la visión nocturna?, porque en serio cada vez que ese fondo verde siento como si fuese daltónico -critico Zane echándose atrás.

-Zane, por favor, no te hagas esto, entiendo que tengas miedo pero eso no es excusa para que ambos nos podamos separar, te veré dentro de un rato -le insistió su madre queriendo que dejase de preocuparse por cualquier cosa, tenía que hacer lo que resultaba conveniente ahora mismo.

-Lo se, pero me da un poco de pánico, no se que sucederá ahí a pesar de que este con los míos -confeso demostrando que no se le había ido la duda por saber que iba a haber ahí dentro.

-Zane, eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que crees, se que apenas te conozco pero después de haberme contado todo lo que hiciste con los tuyos, creo entender con total perfección que puedes lograr lo que sea, no dejes que el miedo a perderme te acabe llevando por un camino equivocado -le aconsejo mirándole fijamente a la cara mientras se la agarraba para que la tuviese firme al verla.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré -prometió sin ningún tipo de problema algúno.

-Eso esta bien -acepto dandole un pequeño beso en su sien metálica.

Sonrío agradecido de ver que tenía una buena madre que se preocupaba por él.

-Ah mama, ¿tienes la tarjeta? -pregunto acordándose de ese tema.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono asumiendo que tenía algo que decir sobre eso.

-Si en algún momento sucede algo malo, si Zimmer nos acaba encontrando, quiero que te asegures de ponerla en un lugar seguro y no le digas nada -le advirtió seriamente.

-No te preocupes por eso, Zimmer no me hará ningún daño -confirmo solemnemente.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono asumiendo que de alguna forma conocía bastante bien a Zimmer.

-Digamos que él junto con Robert tenemos un cierto pasado común, con Robert fue un poco mezquino, pero conmigo al menos tuvo un poco de respeto -indico reconociendo que siempre hubo una pequeña disputa entre ambos que hizo que cada uno tuviese lo que tuviese.

Zane no supo como tomarse eso pero al menos si sabía que Zimmer la estaría esperando si llegase a encontrarse con ella, asintió serio y entonces le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

-Adiós mama -se despidió de ella dandole un ultimo beso en la sien.

-Adiós hijo -le devolvió el saludo apoyando su mano contra su metálica mejilla.

Sonrío orgulloso y entonces se junto con los otros que ya estaban esperando para meterse, solamente quedaba Pixal para despedirse del doctor Borg y entonces ya habrían terminado.

-Ve con ellos Pixal -pidió Cyrus agarrándole de ambas manos en señal de confianza.

-¿Crees que podrás estar aquí solo sin que nadie te sostenga la silla? -critico ella ese hecho.

-Tengo a otra gente que se encarga de eso -indico echando la mirada hacía Dareth que se encontraba en un extremo, le saludo levantando el pulgar en señal de que él se encargaría de cuidarle.

Se quedo con una mirada indirecta al sentirse atemorizado de lo que pudiese hacerle.

-¿No dejes que el tontorrón de Dareth? -le aconsejo sinceramente.

-Me asegurare de ello -acordo, trago saliva del miedo que tenía.

Pixal se acerco dandole un ultimo abrazo a su padre y entonces ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Cyrus se quedo indeciso ante algo que se le venía por la cabeza.

-Podríamos haber tenido un dia mas para que me pudiese curar -opino.

-Papa, no te preocupes, lo resolveremos mas tarde, ella te ayudara, no pierdas la esperanza -le pidió insistiéndole de que no se desesperase demasiado con este asunto.

-Ya perdí algo de esperanza cuando era mas pequeño, no quiero volver a eso otra vez -añadió.

Ahí Pixal ya no sabía que hacer para poder tratar con él, entendía que por fin encontraría la forma de curarse a si mismo pero no podía dejar que le metiese malas ideas a su hija también.

-Mira, te prometo que después de que hallemos algo ahí dentro, te prometo que me pondré a ello junto con Rebecca y conseguiremos de que vuelvas a caminar -acordo estrictamente Pixal decidida a curar a su padre aunque eso le cueste el tiempo suficiente para terminar con esto.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin estar rechistando por nada.

Le dio una palmada en la cara y luego se marcho reuniéndose de vuelta con los ninjas, los nueve miembros estaban delante de la mina esperando entrar pero algo les detenía, veían el enorme vacío que había al otro lado de la mina y no sabían si algo ahí iba a pasar algo o simplemente acabaría como un capricho pasajero y no encontrasen nada excepto los cuerpos de los obreros muertos.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir con ellos Ronan? -pregunto Misako al respecto.

-No, acaba de recibir esto, no quiero morirme ahí dentro y perder la oportunidad de no aprovecharlo -discrepo rotundamente, le importaba mas el rifle que le acabaron de regalar.

-Pues que buen amigo estas hecho -reprocho Miles.

-Deja que se quede, si algo malo ocurre, ya se sabe muy bien a quien dejarle nuestro puesto -acoto expresamente Lloyd dandole una idea.

-¿De verdad? -se intereso sorprendido al oír esa propuesta.

-Solo si morimos ahí dentro -indico Skylar y entonces ambos se rieron.

-Ay, sois todos una banda de personajes -exclamo viendo que nunca le iban a dejar de atosigarle.

-Esperad, tengo una idea -aviso Rebecca poniendose delante de ellos.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Zane viendo que su madre reaccionó de una forma enrarecida.

-Quiero probar esto -dijo y entonces saco una pequeña cámara de su bata, la encendió dispuesta a hacerles una foto a todos juntos ahora que estaban ahí-. Poneos todos en posición.

-Ah, de acuerdo, hagamoslo -acepto Zane y entonces todos se colocaron dentro agarrandose los a los otros mientras mostraban una expresión de pura admiración.

-Sonreíd un poco -aviso queriendo que sonriesen.

Todos sonrieron poniendo unas muecas bastante inverosímiles y entonces presiono la cámara haciendo salir un pequeño flash, se hizo la foto.

-Ya esta -aviso levantando el pulgar en señal de que logro hacerlo.

-Creo que uno se ha quedado con los ojos cerrados -opino Buckman.

-Así, ¿quien? ¿Una mujer? -critico Nya echándole la bronca de vuelta.

-Yo no pienso seguir con esto una vez mas -discrepo amargamente y se marcho sabiendo que este sería un tema del que no terminase nunca.

Zane alzo el brazo haciendo que su halcón se pusiese encima de él, se dieron la vuelta y entonces ambos dieron el primer paso, se detuvieron al instante al no saber que hacer, se miraron todos asumiendo que alguien iba a cambiar de opinión, parecía que nadie iba a decir nada mas.

-Vamos -acepto rotundamente Lloyd y ambos pasaron al otro lado cruzando el oscuro camino que separaba la mina del exterior, siguieron adelante hasta que al final se volvió completamente oscuro.

No tuvieron mas opción que ponerse los cascos, cada uno saco el suyo de la mochila y se lo puso haciendo que las linternas se activasen solas al estar en la completa oscuridad.

Al otro lado Rough se acerco apoyandose en un extremo y luego dijo:

-Si no halláis cualquier rastro o cosa que indique donde están los mineros, no sigáis adelante, volved inmediatamente antes de que se haga de noche -les aviso seriamente.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Kai.

-De noche todo se vuelve mas frío, y estando toda la estructura derruida no quiero llegar a pensar en que puede suceder ahora con todo dañado -aclaro sinceramente.

-De acuerdo -acordo dudando de ese aviso de ultima hora, Rough se marcho volviendo al otro lado.

-Y ahora no nos lo avisa -replico Jay viendo que ahora sabían algo en el peor momento posible.

-Solamente lo ha hecho para hacernos entender que este no es un buen lugar -acoto expresamente Pixal sabiendo que no lo hizo con mala intención-. ¿Cual camino tenemos que tomar Lloyd?

-Veamos -abrió el mapa que antes le había dado Rough y se puso a mirar los planos, uso la linterna del casco para verlo mejor, sus amigos se juntaron haciendo que hubiese un poco mas de luz-. Supongo que tendremos que ir por la derecha y de ahí todo recto hasta bajar unos pocos metros.

-Espero de que esto no se convierta en uno de esos laberintos imposibles -opino Cole.

-Sigamos antes de que perdamos mas tiempo -insistió Lloyd cerrando el mapa.

Ambos siguieron adelante dispuestos a seguir el camino indicado.

Al otro lado todos observaron como los ninjas desaparecieron hasta oírse nada mas.

-¿Crees que podrán conseguirlo? -pregunto Martha dirigiendose a Rough.

-Si esos ninjas dicen que son capaces de hacer las cosas que supuestamente han hecho, entonces les ira bastante bien -opino Rough estandose confiado pero con muy pocas expectativas, se dio la vuelta discrepando de cualquier cosa que sucediese ahora mismo.

-¿Os vais ya? -pregunto Wu viendo que todos se marchaban cuando ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos desde que los ninjas se marcharon adentrandose en la mina.

-Y si, los ninjas ya están ahora cumpliendo con la misión, ahora solamente hay que esperar a que salgan o algo salga de ahí dentro -indico dando a entender que ni siquiera esperaba a estar atento a todo cuanto sucediese a lo largo del trayecto de la mina.

-¿Y los vais a dejar ahí sin que nadie los espere? -critico Misako injustificando esa idea.

-Tenemos mayores cosas de las que preocuparnos ahora mismo -mencionó Earl.

-¿Como que por ejemplo? -cuestiono Ronan.

-La explosión que han hecho sobre la mina se ha escuchado en todas las montañas, ahora es cuestión de tiempo de que Vector se entere de esto y acabe mandando a un escuadrón de la muerte o algo parecido para corroborar que es lo que ha sucedido aquí exactamente -argumento concluyendo que ya se hacían una idea de los riesgos a los que se enfrentaban.

Ahí ya no tenían excusa para contradecirles por todo lo que hacían.

-Si queréis podéis venir con nosotros a tomar un café -propuso con tono favorable.

Se quedaron dubitativos ante esa sugerencia pero al final decidieron tomarla al no tener otra que hacer en este momento, asintieron y entonces dijeron:

-Me parece bien -acepto amargamente Misako y entonces ambos marcharon acompañándoles.

Los tres se marcharon siguiendo a Rough y a los suyos mientras el otro grupo de agentes se quedaban ahí sin saber que pensar de aquellos que seguían al hombre que andaban sospechando.

-¿Porque demonios se han ido con ellos si sospechan de sus planes? -critico Ronan.

Ahí entonces Garmadon se giro echándoles una mirada seria de pura confianza.

-Para darnos tiempo a investigar -indico Stronger sabiendo que esta era una oportunidad para descubrir que era lo que estaban planeando, era obvio que estaban mas pendientes por otra cosa que por ver lo que podían descubrir los ninjas al otro lado de la mina.

-¿Por donde vamos? ¿Por el hangar o por la zona baja donde tienen el agua subterránea? -pregunto Miles que iban a investigar los dos lugares que conocían que fuesen sospechosos.

-Yo me decanto por lo del agua -acoto Stronger decidido y ambos marcharon a verlo.

CON EL OTRO BANDO

-¿De veras eso puede funcionar para mantener a los ninjas en el interior de la mina? -critico Vector asumiendo que su plan podría funcionar, había escuchado el asunto con total atención.

-Puede funcionar, pero casi nunca lo he utilizado hasta ahora, quizás funcione o quizás no, pero lo que importa ahora es causar el mayor daño posible como para que esos ninjas no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol nunca mas -opino teniendo cierta certeza de que podría funcionar.

Carraspeo pensativo al no saber que pensar de esa idea, estaba claro que era algo arriesgado pero mientras produciese el mayor daño posible entonces lo tenía todo fácil.

-¿Cuando podremos hacerlo? -pregunto dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta.

-Esta misma noche cuando los obreros estén distraídos en esa mina, los ninjas estarán pasando tanto tiempo ahí que empezaran a preocuparse nuestro plan este funcionando -acordo teniéndolo todo planeado, se acomodo el pantalón y entonces se acerco Cryptor por detrás.

-Tenemos el camino asegurado -aviso el nindroide con total seriedad.

-¿Que camino asegurado? -critico Vector sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-El camino que hemos elegido para meternos en el interior de la zona -declaro honestamente.

Llevo a Vector hacía la tienda de campaña que tenían y ahí les enseño unos planos de toda la zona, pudo observar que había un pequeño conducto marcado en rojo que era el camino que tenían que seguir para meterse en el interior del campamento.

-¿Como demonios lo habéis descubierto? -cuestiono sinceramente Vector al no poder creerse que hubiese un conducto secreto del que nunca se hubiese dado cuenta.

-No lo hemos hecho nosotros, alguien nos lo dijo -comento Cryptor.

-¿Quien? -pregunto asumiendo que había alguien que les había avisado de ese descubrimiento.

Giraron la cabeza hacía un costado oscuro de la tienda y entonces Zimmer dijo:

-Ya puedes salir -pidió con tono cortes.

Acabo saliendo entre la oscuridad un niño con una mirada amarga.

-Él nos lo ha dicho -confeso, él se había chivado del conducto.

-Un momento, yo te he visto antes -dijo Vector empezando a reconocer la cara de aquel niño.

-Hola señor -le saludo con un cierto tono cortes.

-Eres el hijo de Rough -lo reconoció enseguida y se abalanzo encima de él agarrándole con su pica, lo levanto con total fuerza que apenas podía tocar el suelo-. ¿Tienes huevos para venir aquí o que?

-Calmate Vector -insistió Cryptor queriendo que parase.

-¿Que me calme? Es el hijo del hombre que me echo de ese lugar al que yo consideraba un hogar -le miro fijamente echándole una expresión furtiva al saber de quien se trataba.

-Yo no soy mi padre -dijo él.

-Y eso a mi que me importa, debería matarte ahora mismo y luego mandarle tu cabeza para que tu padre venga a buscarme y así podamos resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes, ¿te parece bien? -le propuso dandole una severa idea que importaba un verdadero comino.

-Pero no lo harás -repercuto Zimmer-. Ese niño tiene mucha mas informacíon que cualquier otro individuo al que tu gente haya capturado a lo largo de los años, esta dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros con tal de llevarle la contraria a su padre.

-¿Y porque debería de creer eso? ¿Como sabe que los ninjas no lo han mandado para desvelar nuestra posición? ¿Eh? -concreto buscando cualquier excusa con tal de incriminarlo.

-Enseñaselo Joshy -le pidió el nindroide.

Entonces Joshy acabo sacando un pequeño trozo de una piedra, la tiro al suelo haciendo que Vector se sorprendiese al ver eso, se bajo arrodillandose y cogío el trozo observando de que se trataba, lo toco bien y entonces reconoció que era exactamente.

-¿De donde has encontrado esto? -se lo pregunto interesado.

-Se lo he robado de mi padre -declaro eufóricamente.

Ahí Vector pudo ver algo en ese chico que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Lo soltó haciendo que Joshy se cayese de pie, se fue estirando toda la ropa hasta quitarse los restos de tierra de su camisa.

-¿Tu has venido hasta aquí para poder chivarte y traicionar a tu padre? -le pregunto asumiendo que había hecho lo que creía que estaba pasando ahora mismo con él.

-Mi padre ha dejado de ser el hombre que era, esta tanto tiempo con esos ninjas que ya estoy harto de estar viéndolos, quiero que se vayan de este lugar como sea, el lugar que antes era mi hogar ahora se ha convertido en un motel de invitados cuando tendría que haber sido una base militar, quiero que esto se termine pero no puedo, pero usted si que puede -explicó dando a entender que había pasado de su vida y se había ido a buscar a Vector para ayudarle a vengarse.

Ahí se quedo indeciso ya que no se imaginaba que alguien viniese a pedirle ayuda.

-Vez Vector, este niño es mucho mas útil que todos tus hombres -espeto Zimmer hacíendole ver que el niño era mucho mas colaborador que cualquiera que conociese en su equipo.

Se le quedo mirando observando esa cara de pura amargura que tenía, ahora se quedo con esa idea de utilizar todo su conocimiento para vengarse de Rough, pero tenía sus dudas.

-¿De veras quieres ayudarnos?

-Solamente quiero que acabéis con mi padre y que mi vida vuelva a ser la de antes, nada mas -respondió dando a entender que pretendía dejar que asesinasen a su padre con tal de solucionar las cosas en la zona, era peor persona de lo que parecía.

Ahora se quedo un poco mas dubitativo al oír esa confesión.

-¿Seguro que podemos confiar en él? -pregunto dirigiendose a Zimmer para saber su opinión.

-Podemos confiar en que es lo bastante estupido como para cometer cualquier error y eso nos puede servir de distracción para meternos en el interior del conducto al mismo tiempo que activamos el arma, creo que tenemos todas las de ganar -dedujo teniéndolo todo pensado, iba a cometer el mismo plan suicida de siempre con tal de infiltrarse en el campamento desde dentro.

Aquello le dio un poco mas de satisfacción, le gustaba mucho mas ese plan.

-De acuerdo -acepto encantado y sin ningún problema.

-¿Que queréis que haga? -pregunto Joshy dispuesto a tomar cualquier sugerencia.

-Por ahora mi pequeño no mucho, solamente quiero que vuelvas a tu hogar y te reúnas con tu padre, y cuando llegue el momento -saco Cryptor de detrás un suyo artefacto redondeado con varias lineas amarillas alrededor de un pequeño borde hundido en el medio, Joshy lo cogío con curiosidad asumiendo que eso le iba a ayudar-. Utilizalo para que tu padre lo vea con sus propios ojos.

Lo miro bien y ahí entonces cambio su cara a una expresión de puro entusiasmo.

-Vale -acepto encantado pero de una forma perversa.

-Así me gusta -le acaricio con la cabeza con tal de que se quedase satisfecho.

-Ahora vuelve antes de que alguien piense que te has escapado o algo así -ordeno Zimmer.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció sin rechistar y se marcho saliendo apuradamente de la tienda.

Vector estaba que no se podría creer lo que le había dado Cryptor a ese pobre crío.

-¿Le acabas de dar una granada a ese niño? -critico queriendo resolver ese hecho.

-Una granada no, le he dado un potente dispositivo que le permitirá desintegrar a todo aquel que este a cinco metros a la redonda, ni siquiera se enterara de lo que paso -aclaro seriamente.

-¿Pero es un explosivo no? -objetó asumiendo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Acaso importa para algo eso? -cuestiono sin estar tomandose muy en serio lo que suponía.

-¿Eso matara al niño?

-¿De veras te importe lo que pase con la vida de ese niño? -pregunto Zimmer asumiendo que por algúna razón se estaba preocupando verdaderamente de la vida de aquel mocoso.

Aquello le dio que pensar, entendía que si el niño se moriría su padre quedaría de peor forma, pero dejar que un niño se acabase suicidando, era algo demasiado cruel hasta para él.

-Pensaba que tendrías al menos algo de consideración -opino expresamente

-Yo nunca tengo consideración por nada -exclamo demostrando que no mostraba ni siquiera algo de compasión al ver que hasta un pequeño ser se estaba apunto de matar por nada.

Asintió poco complacido por haberle dejado hacer eso, ahora le empezaron a tener dudas de si

-Así que todo lo que sucede tu haces como si no importe nada, ¿no?

-Exactamente, aunque haber no digo que no discrepe totalmente de ello, solamente digo que es mejor evitar ciertas cosas porque al final menos te des cuenta, estas siendo derrotado por un enemigo que te ha sucumbido a la tentación de acordarte de algo que no querías que nadie te lo volviese a hacer recordar -argumento dandole una idea de porque siempre se mantenía alejado de sus propias emociones y se lo tomaba todo con total seriedad.

-¿Porque? ¿Eso mismo te paso a ti hace mucho? -critico asumiendo que se refería a una experiencia muy cercana a esto y acabo fallado.

Aquello le dio a Zimmer una idea en la que no quería llegar a pensar ahora mismo.

-¿Tienes algún problema? -cuestiono Cryptor asumiendo que le estaba cuestionando.

-No, déjale Cryptor, ha hecho bien en preguntar, solamente tenía curiosidad, como todo el mundo -persuadió Zimmer queriendo que no le hiciese nada.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión inquisitiva, Vector hizo lo mismo, lo dejar estar solando un pequeño serio carraspeo al saber muy bien que era estar precavido de él.

verdaderamente podía confiar en él o no.

-¿Vienes a completar nuestra misión? -pregunto Zimmer asumiendo que quería continuar.

Reaccionó recordando que era lo que estaban haciendo en realidad.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -asumió que ya lo tenía todo preparado.

-Al parecer Joshy nos ha confirmado de que al parecer Rough y los suyos están planeando los túneles de las minas para drenar un tipo de agua que puede hacernos daño, pero ahora que nosotros lo sabemos, vamos a actuar un poco mas antes que ellos -declaro sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¿Cuando comenzamos?

-En cuanto sea de noche, tenemos bastante tiempo para ir preparándonos para lanzar nuestro asalto, pero hasta ahora, quiero que tu, te des cuenta de que estas apunto de participar en algo histórico -concreto acordadamente Zimmer con gestos de manos.

-¿Que cosa histórica? -cuestiono ese ultimo comentario.

-Piensatelo bien, durante décadas has estado esperando este momento, el de vengarte del hombre que te mando al exilio junto con un montón de compañeros, has estado aquí viviendo en la miseria de estas minas cuando podrías estar rodeado de una casa enorme repleta de baratijas de oro donde podrías admirarlas encima de tu sofá enorme, ¿te das cuenta de que si consigues acabar con esto? Tendrás todo aquello que te mereces -le argumento dandole una idea de lo que pasaría si conseguía atacar la zona minera y recuperar todo aquello que le pertenecía.

Se quedo pensando en todo eso y le empezo a gustar.

-Si -afirmo tremendamente convencido de ello.

-¿Y te das cuenta de que dejaras de estar viviendo con esta banda de salvajes que apenas te tienen respeto a tener un grupo de hombres mejor coordinados y con mejores habilidades?

-¿Pero si mis hombres son buenos y me tienen respeto? -cuestiona esa ultima observación.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces como es que no han conseguido nada en estos últimos años? Treinta años y ni una sola manera de penetrar en tus defensas, un autentico ejercito tendría que estar consiguiendo un logro mucho mejor que ese, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir Vector?

Ahí se puso a pensar en eso, durante años siempre había visto como todos sus hombres iban yendo ataque tras ataque y sin ningún tipo de victoria, y ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo después de tanto tiempo, sentía que ya no los necesitaba a cada uno para nada.

-¿Que harás una vez entremos en ese lugar?

Se quedo dubitativo ante esa pregunta y entonces respondió:

-Matarlos a todos -declaro poniendo un cierto tono amenazador.

-Bien Vector, quédate con esa idea, porque una vez que se monte la marimorena en este lugar, solamente tu decidirás quien se queda y quien no.

-¿Y que pasa con mis hijos? -cuestiono ese hecho-. Ellos no lo aprobaran.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer mirase directamente a Cryptor sabiendo que estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Dejemos que ellos lo vean por si mismos, quizás no lo vean como nosotros, pero una vez que suceda, ellos también tendrán que decidir por si mismos -indico expresamente.

-¿Y que pasa si no lo hacen? -empezo a alarmarse por esa propuesta.

-Me temo que eso no puedo decírtelo Vector, esto tendrás que dejar que suceda por si solo -le persuadió hacíendole entender que esto era algo que lo que tendría que dejar que el destino lo hiciese por si solo si quería que de algúna manera se solucionase.

Ahora empezo a cuestionarselo mas a fondo al no saber que pensar de todo esto.

-No te preocupes Vector, pronto veras como esto se arreglara -le consolo apoyando su mano encima de su hombro con tal de que no dudase de ello.

-Lo se -reafirmo estando dudosamente convencido de eso.

Se lo fue llevando hasta la tienda de campaña, ambos salieron y ahí entonces estaba Zairus mirando con una expresión rígida y amarga al ver a los tres ahí mismo, se detuvieron sabiendo que había venido buscando problemas, mantenía fija su mirada.

-Dejádmelo a mi -pidió quitando el brazo de Zimmer y marcho a hablar con su hijo.

Se quedaron donde estaban observando a Vector yéndose a hablar con Zairus, ahí entonces Cryptor pensó en aquello que le había dicho antes y empezo a tener serias dudas.

-¿De verdad quiere que él acabe con todo su equipo de pandilleros y demás locos violentos? -inquirió queriendo corroborar ese hecho ya que hacía pensar que ahora había pasado de querer acabar con él a dejar que todos se acabasen matando por si solos.

-Y si, Vector esta tan convencido de esta idea de pensar que todo se lograra por si solo, pero se ha olvidado de quien es el que esta ahora al mando ahora mismo, me pidió a mi para que yo le ayudase, y ahora se quiere llevar toda la gloria para él solo -confirmo declarando que en realidad lo quería matar para impedir que se creyese un victorioso absoluto en esta batalla.

-¿Pero usted acaso no le importa destruir a Ninjago? -critico viendo que parecía cambiar de tema.

-Me importa, pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí y ver como este idiota se cree llevarse algo de mérito cuando solamente yo quedare como él único que salvara a este mundo de su ignorancia, la gente como Vector, merece morir -argumento dictaminando su sentencia.

-¿Como puedes ser tan cruel? -critico Cryptor sin poder creerse el limite al que llego.

-¿Acaso te importa? -cuestiono insinuando que le importaba tener algo de empatía.

-No, pero se de reconocer cuando alguien empieza a pasarse de la raya y se muy bien que tu te estas pasando con este asunto, te estas obsesionando tanto con la idea de creerte un dios que prácticamente estas dejando que mueran todos aquellos que te dan la gana con tal de demostrar que sigues teniendo la razón en todo -opino sabiendo que Zimmer estaba teniendo un cierto comportamiento bastante poco ordinario y no podía soportarlo a su pesar.

-¿Y crees que no tengo la razón en todo? -se dirigió hacía él con una expresión furtiva.

-No lo se, ¿acaso usted lo cree? -indico metafóricamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se quedasen mirando con una expresión indirecta como de saber muy bien que esto era un asunto en el que ningúno de los se iba a poner de acuerdo, uno quería matarlos a todos y quedando como si no hubiesen hecho nada, y el otro estaba que quería justificar el hecho de que superaba con creces todo aquello que había experimentado hasta ahora.

-Señor -aviso alguien de una voz conocida.

Ambos se giraron observando que ahí venía Clarissa acompañada de Paxton 2.0..

-Creo que tenemos un cierto problema -mencionó juntándose con los dos.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Cryptor interesado.

-Creemos que Zairus Stein planea matar a su padre o a uno de nosotros -confeso.

Aquello hizo que se llevase una mala idea en la cabeza al ver que había otro riesgo.

-El muy cabron no se ha tomado muy bien nuestra presencia -opino Paxton 2.0..

-Tenemos que encargarnos de él antes de que lo arruine todo -aviso seriamente Clarissa.

-Lo se, pero quizás tenga algúna idea para resolver esto -indico Zimmer mirando hacía Vector y Zairus, tenía un plan para poder solucionar este asunto y no tendría que hacer nada.

Vector se quedo delante de Zairus mirándole con una expresión autocompasiva al saber muy bien que iba a tener que sincerarse con él para ver si cambiaba de opinión.

-¿Porque estas tan pendiente de Zimmer padre? -le pregunto soberanamente-. ¿Acaso no has visto lo que ha hecho con mi compañero Bobby?

-Lo se, se que no ha sido una buena idea, pero ten en cuenta que Bobby era un completo idiota que nunca pudo saber agarrar una porra y darle algo por debajo, tenía lo que se merecía -lo justifico soltándolo como si fuese una verdad amarga.

-Y mama tenía lo que se merecía -añadió considerablemente.

-No metas a mama en esto -le reprocho viendo que se estaba pasando con sus contradicciones.

-Lo haría si no pudiese evitar el hecho de que estas trabajando con un dictador, ¿porque sigues insistiendo en esto? ¿Porque sigues cooperando con él después de todo esto?

-Porque le necesito -declaro soltándolo con tal de que lo entendiese por las buenas.

-Desde años hace que no lo has necesitado, ¿porque ahora?

-Porque estoy harto de estar viviendo en este lugar sin hacer nada, jamas hemos avanzando, nunca hemos hallado ni un solo escondrijo, no he hecho nada que haya valido la pena, y ahora que esta él, tengo la manera de poder acabarlo, tengo la manera de acabar con Rough -le explicó sincerandose con total compasión, se aferro a él sosteniéndose de sus hombros para mirarlo fijamente.

-Mas bien pareciera que estas ayudando a Zimmer a conseguir lo que él quiere, acabar con esos ninjas y ese supuesto sobrino robotíco que y que quiere discrepar de su existencia -le aclaro dandole una idea mucho mas exacta desde otro punto de vista sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-¿Y que mas da? Que Zimmer haga lo que le de la gana, yo lo único que quiero es acabar con Rough y su gente, quiero castigarlos por habernos exiliado, quiero castigarlos por habernos tratado como a escoria, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa eso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa para nuestra familia? ¿Para nuestro futuro?

-No, tu futuro -repercuto amargamente.

-¿Como? -se extraño ante ese ultimo comentario.

-No lo entiendes padre, Gideon y yo jamas te hemos importado, solamente te importa a ti tu venganza, tus ganas de querer hacerte con esa maldita zona minera a la que a ti se te ha venido a la cabeza de que te pertenece cuando en realidad no es así, solamente quieres que vean que tu eres él único heredero de estas tierras que apenas has conquistado -argumento concluyendo que lo único que importaba era conseguir la venganza que él ansiaba durante años.

-Eso no es verdad, yo te quiero hijo, te quiero con todo el alma, a ti y a Gideon, haría lo que fuese con tal de daros un hogar que os merecéis, pero este no es lugar para eso, por eso se murió vuestra madre, porque este lugar la contamino, jamas sobreviviremos mientras sigamos otros diez años mas, ¿que pasara cuando te cases, tengas un hijo pero tu mujer se muera durante el parto? ¿Eh? ¿Que harás exactamente? ¿Seguirás el mismo camino que yo?

-No -contesto dando una respuesta mas que obvia.

-Pues claro que no, porque nosotros somos mejores, somos vencedores, tenemos a todo el mundo dispuesto a hacerse con esa mina en cuanto llegue el momento, y una vez que lo consigamos, viviremos como auténticos dioses -acordo con un cierto tono vacilante.

-¿Como podemos vivir así? -se cuestiono ese argumento.

-No lo se, pero lo conseguiremos, te prometo hijo que lo conseguiremos, tu, yo y tu hermano, seremos libres de esta pesadilla interminable -acordo con total sinceridad y le abrazo en señal de estar confiado en que esto funcionaria.

Zairus no sabía que pensar, su padre estaba demasiado confiado como para ver la verdad, pero de una cosa estaba segura, este no era el camino que él quería para su familia, le abrazo y se quedo dubitativo ante esa duda que tenía sobre este asunto.

Al otro lado Zimmer y compañía les estaban observando pensativos al intentar de entender si Zairus estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a matar a su padre o no.

-¿Tu crees que lo hará? -pregunto Paxton 2.0. queriendo saber su opinión.

-Lo dudo, pero si se que cometerá algún error en cuanto se encapriche demasiado -indico Zimmer sabiendo que aquel chico tenía demasiadas ideas en mente, era cuestión de tiempo que acabase liándola parda y ellos tuviesen que limpiar su desastre por su culpa.

-¿Le decimos algo a su padre o...? -cuestiono Clarissa asumiendo que iban a actuar.

-No, déjalo, quiero saber si es capaz de aguantar un poco mas, conozco a la gente como él y se muy bien que se lo va a tomar con cierta paciencia, no actuara a menos que vea que todo va mal, y se cuando las cosas empezaran a ir mal -acordo teniendo una hipótesis.

-¿Cuando? -se intereso Cryptor.

-Cuando descubra que es lo que planeamos exactamente, ahí será cuando todo estalle -decreto sabiendo que en cuanto todo sus planes salgan a la luz, ahí sería cuando actuaría.

Mientras ellos seguían, ahí al otro lado se encontraba Gideon observando toda la escena, sabía muy bien que Zairus estaba planeando algo, algo que tendría que ver con su padre, no sabía él que pero lo averiguaría muy pronto antes de que él cometiese cualquier error, no podía dejar que su hermano iniciase una guerra por si solo, no ahora cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-Te prometo hijo, que nunca mas seremos ignorados -agrego Vector.

-De acuerdo papa, de acuerdo -acepto encantado Zairus mientras mantenía por detrás agarrada la pistola de plata que se había comprado, con la que se disponía matarle.

Frunció seriamente el ceño estando dispuesto a conseguir su justicia.

EN OTRO LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

En algún lugar oscuro y solitario con las paredes de rocas, un silencio estaba cubriendo todo el lugar cuando de pronto una extraña fuerza empezo a moverse haciendo que las paredes empezasen a temblar y algúnos cayesen provocando un par de pequeños ruidos que sonaban como pitidos, luego entonces surgió una mano fantasmagórica que se agarro a una esquina.

-Por fin -dijo alguien con una voz tenue.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA

ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA TEMPORADA

TODAVÍA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	4. 4·La noche mas oscura

NINJAGO

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE III

PARTE 4

* * *

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

FINAL DE TEMPORADA

EPISODIO DOBLE

CAPITULO 4: LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA

HACE ALGÚNOS AÑOS ATRAS

En algún lugar oscuro se encontraba una enorme maraña de tierra donde se iba moviendo algo que hacía tirar varias piedras hacía abajo, de pronto se movió tanto que al final hizo salir una mano por donde empezó a ir agarrando a todo lo que tenía por encima.

Max, ¿estas ahí? -pregunto alguien que se iba acercando hacía el montón de tierra que habían en un extremo, fue mirando de un lado a otro hasta acabar viendo una mano sobresaliendo.

Se quedo atónito al ver que su compañero se encontraba ahí debajo.

-Oh dios -se atemorizo tanto que marcho a sacarlo del montón de tierra en el que se encontraba metido, lo levanto con mucha fuerza agarrándolo del único brazo que le sobresalía y de ahí fue lo sacando hasta que al final dejo de estar enterrado.

Lo saco mostrando estar completamente lleno de tierra y con una cara pálida, lo tiro al suelo y de ahí se puso a ver si podía respirar, puso sus dedos sobre su cuello, y ahí lo noto estaba vivo.

-Menuda suerte que tienes -exclamo viendo que sobrevivió.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -pregunto alguien mas que venía por el mismo camino.

Otro obrero salió de la esquina mostrando tener la linterna de su casco encendida.

-Oh dios Lutch, ¿estas bien? -pregunto viendo que hallo a uno de sus compañeros.

-Yo lo estoy, pero Max, el tío respira pero no se como reanimarlo, ayudame un poco con esto -le pidió exigiéndole que viniese para ayudar a su compañero herido.

Cayo directamente sobre ellos y apoyo su oido sobre el pecho de Max, pudo notar sus latidos.

-¿Donde estaba? -pregunto eufóricamente.

-Estaba enterrado ahí mismo, suerte que lo halle -le señalo el hueco de tierra.

-Dame espacio -le insistió y entonces Lutch se hizo a un lado dejando el otro hiciese lo que tenía que hacer para reanimar a su compañero herido.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo fue golpeando, luego le abrió la boca y le empezo a dar aire, no funcionó y volvió a darle otra vez presionando su pecho, Lutch estaba mirando lo que hacía y deseaba que todas esas cosas funcionasen para algo, siguió presionando y luego le dio otra bocanada de aire tan fuerte que al final lo pudo despertar.

Tosió profundamente mientras se iba sacando la tierra que tenía dentro de sus pulmones.

-Joder, lo has reanimado -exclamo Lutch que pudo reanimarlo con total facilidad.

-Menos mal que esas practicas que nos daban en el colegio servían para algo -insinuó irónicamente.

-Si -reafirmo sonriendo orgulloso al ver que funcionó después de todo.

Max siguió tosiendo hasta que al final empezó a levantar los brazos al no ver nada.

-¿Estas bien Max? -le pregunto Lutch queriendo saber si podía contestar o decir algo por lo menos.

Max apenas estaba que podía moverse, intente de mover los brazos sin saber lo que estaba tocando.

-Debe de haber tragado mucha tierra, tiene que descansar -opino el otro.

-Lo se -espeto agobiadamente al saber muy bien que se encontraban en una mala situación.

-¿Que cojones fue eso? -critico el otro quitándose el casco del calor que tenía.

-Eso era un ataque -mencionó Lutch-, posiblemente ese tal Zimmer decidió atacarnos para así seguir jodiendonos mucho mas que antes.

-Ese tío nos las va a pagar -recrimino golpeteando su caso contra el suelo de lo cabreado que estaba por haber pasado por esto y no darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no era de muy buena confianza.

-Necesitamos encontrar algo de agua -opino Lutch sintiendo que necesitaba tomar algo.

-Posiblemente las otras secciones no hayan quedado sepultadas, tendremos que ir ahí a mirar -propuso el otro sabiendo que era la mejor opción que podían tener de momento.

-¿Pero y que pasa con Max? -cuestiono sabiendo que el compañero herido que tenían apenas podía levantarse por su propio pie, se miraron sabiendo que solamente quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Cogíeron a Max y se marcharon acompañándole mientras intentaban de encontrar el camino que les llevaría a una de las pocas zonas seguras que podría haber por la mina.

-¿Hay alguien por ahí? -pregunto alguien mas.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Lutch sorprendido al oír eso.

-Creo que es Simon -reconoció el otro y asomo la cabeza para verlo con la linterna.

-¡Simon! ¿Estas ahí? -le pregunto eufóricamente con tal de llamar su atención.

-Chicos, aquí -dijo y entonces surgió de la otra esquina Simon alzando una linterna de cristal mientras con el casco cayéndole sin parar, se junto con ellos-. ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Max ha quedado sepultado, le encontré y esta bien, pero esta algo ahogado de toda la tierra que se ha tragado -declaro Lutch resumiendo el mismo hecho.

-¿Queda algúno mas de nosotros? -pregunto Simon.

-No lo se, solamente quedamos nosotros -opino el otro.

-¿Sabes algo de Alfred?

-No lo he visto, yo he intentado de buscar la zona donde teníamos el campamento pero hay tanta oscuridad y tierra que apenas se por donde voy -señalo el camino por el que vino.

De pronto oyeron un extraño ruido que venía de la misma dirección que señalo justamente ahora.

-¿Que cojones ha sido eso? -se cuestiono el segundo obrero.

-Me parece que viene de por ahí -opino nervioso Simon señalando el camino con la linterna.

-Debe de ser uno de los nuestros, tal vez Alfred -asumió Lutch.

-Si es él entonces tenemos que investigarlo joder -reprocho gimiendo Max al estar escuchando la conversacíon, luego bajo la cabeza volviendo a quedarse inconsciente de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Max, te encontraremos ayuda, vamos -apuro el otro obrero y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo a paso lento ya que seguían arrastrando a Max que aún estaba herido.

Giraron en la siguiente esquina y de ahí acabaron en un callejón sin salida, no tenían por donde seguir, miraron de un lado a otro y solamente estaba el camino por el que vinieron.

-Pero yo no entiendo, yo he oído algo -cuestiono Simon sin entender que era aquello.

-Todos lo hemos oído, seguramente ha sido algo de parte de la estructura al moverse, debemos tener cuidado, ahora que la explosión lo ha dañado todo posiblemente se acabe derrumbando mucho peor que antes -aconsejo seriamente el segundo miembro sabiendo que había un riesgo en todo eso.

Ambos fueron mirando de un lado para otro hasta que al final Simon se puso delante de un costado y ahí observo algo que se le acerco de tal manera que se hizo hacía atrás.

-¡Ah! -grito atemorizado por lo que vio.

Todos se acercaron observando que se trataba del quinto miembro desaparecido.

-Alfred, ¿eres tu? -pregunto Lutch poniendo su linterna delante de su cara para verle mejor.

-Lutch, Simon, Max, Theodore -dijo Alfred mirando con una cara expectante.

-¿Que te ha pasado tío? ¿Te andábamos buscando? -pregunto Simon.

Se les quedo mirando inexpresivamente como si no supiese con quien estaba delante.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Theodore queriendo entender que le ocurría.

-Tenéis que ver algo -pidió señalándoles el camino oscuro por el que había venido antes.

Ambos se cuestionaron sin saber adonde se iban a meter pero decidieron seguirle asumiendo que les llevaría a un lugar seguro, agarraron fuertemente a Max y ambos marcharon atravesando un pequeño hueco bastante estrecho por donde apenas se veía algo.

Lo atravesaron y de ahí acabaron en otro lugar donde no tenían ni idea de que existía, era una caverna repleta del mismo material que habían visto antes solo que ahora estaba hecho una bola pegada a las paredes por donde brillaba como si fuesen diamantes incrustados en uno solo.

-No puede ser verdad -critico asombrado Lutch al no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Amigos míos, bienvenidos al centro de la energía fantasma -declaro Alfred enseñando a su grupo el enorme esplendor que era estar viendo todos eso minerales.

Ambos fueron avanzando hasta observar con sus propios ojos que estaban ante algo inusual, ver todo ese mineral tan concentrado era como estar viendo la octava maravilla del mundo solo que aquí funcionaba como un excelente mineral del que se podía usar de cualquier forma.

-Alfred, ¿como haz hecho para encontrar esto? -le pregunto Theodore con total sinceridad.

-Mientras vosotros estabais yendo de un lado para otro, yo aproveche para encontrar este lugar y ahí entonces me dio cuenta de una cosa al estar examinando mas de cerca este mineral -comento acercandose hacía un pequeño trozo puntiagudo del cristal, lo cogío y lo fue mirando de forma expectante al tener algo inimaginable, los demás se empezaron a acercar también.

-¿Que encontraste? -pregunto Simon.

-Estos minerales no son simplemente algo con lo que se pueda usar para crear cosas útiles, sirven también para generar un tipo de energía que supera con creces todo aquello que conocemos hasta ahora -explicó asimilándolo de una manera metafórica.

-¿Que tipo de energía? -se intereso Theodore por descubrir de que se trataba

-Una energía que nos salvara de nuestra tragedia -admitió agarrándolo con ambas manos.

-¿Que tragedia? -critico Lutch sin entender a que se refería.

-¿No lo entendéis?, nosotros estamos condenados a morir aquí abajo -declaro descaradamente Alfred y se puso a reír como un loco al ver lo irónico que era toda esta situación.

AHORA

Los ninjas estuvieron recorriendo todo un camino estrecho durante como quince minutos y en todo ese tramo nadie sabía si ya habían avanzado o no, todo era idéntico y solamente Lloyd era el que traía el mapa con el que dictaba hacía donde tenían que ir.

-¿Seguro que vamos por buen camino Lloyd? -pregunto incrédulamente Jay.

-Claro que si, Rough me lo indico bastante bien como para saber que todo este tramo lleva a un cierto punto especifico -confirmo serenamente Lloyd convencido por donde iba.

-¿Pero que pasa si ese punto especifico esta derruido? -objetó Cole.

-Entonces tendremos que tomar otra opción -indico obviamente ya que le habían avisado de eso.

Siguieron andando hasta cruzar por una esquina, doblaron lo mas lentamente que pudieron para impedir que las paredes no se cayesen, ambos empezaban a notar como la temperatura empezaba a subir mas de la cuenta, tanto que ni siquiera los cascos les servían para protegerlos del calor que tenían, Kai acabo quitándose el casco al no poder soportarlo mas.

-Vamos a acabar ahogándonos aquí dentro -comento Kai sofocado por el calor.

-Debemos estar demasiado cerca de la montaña -opino Pixal.

-¿Y eso es un problema? -critico él sentándose en un extremo.

-Las montañas se formaron por los acumulamientos de lava liquida en siglos anteriores, debemos de estar demasiado cerca del centro de la montaña donde se encuentra el fondo mas caluroso de la superficie -argumento Pixal dejando claro que se encontraban en lo mas bajo de la tierra.

-Como el agua subterránea que tienen metida en ese hangar -indico Seliel.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que estamos en el centro de un volcán? -asumió nerviosamente Kai.

-Un volcán que no se ha iniciado -añadió Zane.

-Genial, no solo estamos metidos en este lugar sino que encima vamos a acabar muriéndonos asfixiados por el calor -reprocho Kai encaprichandose con el asunto.

-Hombre, pues para ti no debe de ser ningúna novedad -espeto sarcásticamente Skylar.

-Tenías que sacar un chiste sobre fuego, ¿verdad? -le critico indirectamente sobre ese comentario.

-Haría lo que fuese por ti Fueguecito -exclamo ella con tono vacilante.

Le ayudo a levantarse y este lanzo un pequeño gemido mientras se quitaba el sudor de la cara.

-A mi me da que esto es una trampa -opino él incrédulamente.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Zane extrañado al oír esa mención.

-Piénsalo un momento, Rough esta planeando algo, anoche casi intento de quitarse de encima a los policías por una razón pero al final lo dejo todo atrás, ¿que pasaría si en realidad todo esto es una distracción para mantenernos alejados del otro equipo sabiendo que les derrotaremos -argumento dando la conclusión de que posiblemente todo fuese una distracción para atacar al verdadero objetivo que eran los agentes que habían venido a ayudarles.

Ambos se cuestionaron esa idea a pesar de que resultaba bastante convincente.

-No lo se, pero yo dudo que Rough sea lo mas poco inteligente posible para hacer eso, a él lo que le interesa es vengarse de Vector Stein, no creo que tenga ni tiempo para poder buscar una forma de detenernos si lo que quiere es acabar con el otro bando hoy mismo -opino Pixal argumento el hecho de que posiblemente ni siquiera este pendiente de acabar con ellos ahora que estaba en el mejor momento para ocuparse del hombre que mas odiaba en su vida.

-Pues si en realidad esta planeando eso entonces Wu y los otros tendrán que hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿no? -objetó sinceramente Kai mirando el camino por el que habían venido sabiendo que podrían volver o no dependiendo de como este la cosa al otro lado.

-Ya no podemos volver, hemos llegado y tenemos que seguir andando -insistió Lloyd queriendo que no se hiciesen una contradictoria idea como para escapar de este lugar.

-Tu siempre tomando la opción mas difícil -exclamo Jay.

-Yo no estoy tomando la opción mas difícil, yo simplemente estoy siguiendo mi protocolo porque no quiero que nada de esto salga mal, estamos al borde de terminar esta guerra, tendríamos que estar mas pendientes de terminar con esto como nunca antes -recrimino Lloyd aclarando el hecho de que solamente estaba cumpliendo con su deber como buen ninja que era.

Aquello hizo que todos lo acabasen entendiendo sin mas dilación.

-Tiene razón, tenemos que seguir -acoto Zane dispuesto a seguir el camino.

Si Zane estaba mas que de acuerdo entonces todos estaban que no lo podían ignorar.

-Pues marchémonos entonces antes de que se acabe la noche -dijo expresamente Jay y ambos marcharon siguiendo el mismo camino.

Todos fueron andando con total tranquilidad cuando de pronto Jay oyó un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, se asusto tanto que se giro mirando por el camino por el que vinieron.

-Jay, ¿que pasa? -pregunto insistentemente Cole.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -fue avanzando mientras ponía la linterna de su casco por delante para ver mejor lo que había al otro lado, no veía nada, estaba todo vacío.

-Yo no he oído nada -comento Nya.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Lloyd junto con todo el resto, nadie oyó lo mismo que él.

-Pues yo he oído algo, puede que no me creáis o no, pero yo se muy bien lo que he oído -repercuto Jay encaprichandose mientras se estaba poniendo mas loco que nunca.

-Venga Jay, seguramente no habrás oído nada, simplemente le tienes tanto miedo a este lugar que habrás tomado cualquier pequeño gemido como algo sobrenatural, como suelen suceder en tus películas -concluyo Skylar dando una verdad mucho mas razonable.

-Ya, pero yo siento que aquí no estamos solos, algo nos vigila.

-Genial, no ha pasado mas de una hora y ya se ha vuelto loco -se indigno Cole viendo que su amigo no podía estar un solo segundo sin tenerle miedo a cualquier cosa desconocida.

-Zane, Pixal, ¿vosotros detectáis algo? -pregunto Seliel dirigiendose a los nindroides.

-Yo nada -confirmo Zane.

-Yo estoy detectando una enorme energía acumulandose alrededor de las paredes de esta sección, creo que debemos de estar muy cerca de algúna caverna de energía fantasma -aviso Pixal.

-Entonces no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, ya nos avisaron de que la energía fantasma podría no solamente alterar nuestros poderes sino también infectarnos -apuro Lloyd sabiendo que corrían un riesgo estando demasiado cerca de donde se formaba la energía fantasma.

-Jay, ¿vienes o no? -pregunto Kai insistiéndole para que volviese.

Jay se quedo donde estaba pero entonces lo dejo viendo que no pasaba nada.

-Se que he visto algo, se que lo he visto -lo seguía repitiendo hasta acabar volviendo con sus amigos de los cuales ambos siguieron andando sin ningún problema.

-Espero que este lugar no nos deje de la misma manera -opino incrédulamente Cole.

-¿De que manera? -cuestiono Jay sin darse cuenta de a que se refería.

Siguieron adelante sin preocuparse de lo que él había dicho, mientras ellos se habían ido metiéndose en otro camino, una extraña silueta traspaso la pared de piedra y asomo su cabeza, era un ser blanco hecho de energía y con aspecto humano, miro con la cabeza torcida a los ninjas que se marchaban.

Carraspeo dudoso al ver a ese variopinto grupo yendo a través de la mina, volvió a meter la cabeza dentro y de ahí desapareció dejando un pequeño rastro de destellos que caían al suelo.

EN EL EXTERIOR

Estaba empezando a atardecer y todo el mundo iba recorriendo la zona minera ya que sabían cuando se ponía de noche, era cuando mas peligroso se ponía la situación, Rough y los suyos habían invitado a los ancianos para tomarse un café tranquilamente mientras los ninjas se ocupaban del asunto en el interior de la mina.

Rough sorbió una taza de café y ahí entonces suspiro aliviado por el sabor del café.

-Esta bueno -dijo Wu.

-Para estar por unos obreros no se esta nada mal -opino Misako.

-Lo se, es una de las cosas que aquí tenemos, nos hemos pasado aquí como treinta años y en todo este tiempo lo hemos aprovechado para hacer que las grandes cosas que ya existen en el exterior queden un poco mejor de lo habitual -comento expresamente Rough.

-¿Nunca habéis pensado en intentar de salir al exterior? ¿En volver a la ciudad? -pregunto Edna con curiosidad sabiendo que de algúna manera tendrían que largarse de ahí.

Aquello hizo que Rough y sus tres amigos se quedasen atónitos ante esa pregunta.

-La verdad es que no, nosotros nos hemos criado aquí durante todo este tiempo, nos resulta imposible salir al exterior, hacía la ciudad y sin saber como va todo ahora mismo -confeso demostrando que tenía sus dudas al respecto sobre volver a la civilización.

-¿No tenéis ni idea de como han evolucionado las cosas? -pregunto el señor Bucket.

-No, para nosotros todo esto es vida -indico alzando los brazos demostrando que para él todo lo que tenía era lo que tenía alrededor y nada mas.

-¿Supongo que debes de estar orgulloso de vivir aquí no? -prosiguió Garmadon.

-Lo estamos, en todo este tiempo hemos conseguido crear una comunidad de la cualquiera gozaría por estar viviendo aquí, claro esta, que tenemos a nuestros enemigos queriendo matarnos todos los días y es imposible echarlos o mandarlos hacía otro sitio -añadió sinceramente KJ.

-¿Como es vuestra historia con Vector Stein? Porque hasta ahora yo sigo sin entenderla del todo -critico Wu ese hecho ya que aún tenía sus dudas sobre esa rivalidad que tenían con el otro bando.

Aquello hizo que Rough apoyase su taza encima del plato de cerámica y se pusiese a explicar:

-Vector era básicamente uno de los mejores trabajadores que habían en toda la obra, no había ni un solo dia en el que no estuviese mas que dispuesto a trabajar, tanto que se creo su propia pica usando piezas de oro derretidas que luego las deformo convirtiéndolas en un palo puntiaguda -relato la historia de Vector tal y como él la recordaba.

-¿De verdad eso hizo? -pregunto Ed con curiosidad.

-Así es, no se como se le ocurrió, pero lo hizo, y desde entonces estuvo picando en la mina durante mucho tiempo, pero claro, se llevaba muy mal con nuestro capataz y eso hacía que en ocasiones montase una escena para demostrar que no podía vivir así, hasta hubo una vez en que se acabo cortando las venas con tal de señalar que todos nos acabaríamos desangrando si seguíamos obedeciedole -agrego demostrando que ya había tenido toda su locura desde siempre.

-Que horror -exclamo Edna aguantandose las ganas de no imaginárselo.

-¿Entonces Vector ya estaba mal de la olla desde hacía mucho tiempo? -pregunto Garmadon queriendo corroborar esa conclusión.

-Loco de atar -indico Martha.

-Poquísimo -exclamo Earl siguiendo el mismo argumento vacilante.

-El tío era horrible, Vector nunca fue una persona bastante poco agradable, pero al menos sabía caerle bien a todo el mundo, incluido a mi padre, hasta el día en que llego Zimmer y se puso a hacer tratos con el capataz queriendo tener parte de la energía fantasma que íbamos sacando del interior de la mina, cosa que mi padre fue quien la encontró primero.

-¿Y ahí fue cuando decidió hacer las cosas a su manera no? -objetó Misako viendo por donde iba la cosa, estaba claro que Vector era un hombre que siempre aceptaría el encargo mas fácil.

-Al principio él junto con nuestro capataz intentaron de llegar a un acuerdo, pero entonces Zimmer dijo que estaba buscando a alguien que fuese capaz de solucionarle un asunto del que tenía bastante curiosidad, Zimmer se lo llevo y ahí entonces se pusieron a hablar, y de ahí me parece que fue donde empezo todo -hizo una pausa pensativa y al cabo de unos segundos continuo, dijo-: Aquella noche todos nos habíamos ido a dormir cuando entonces descubrimos que alguien había estado extrayendo la energía fantasma del interior de la mina, mi padre y sus cuatro amigos junto con otros mas marcharon directamente hacía la mina y ahí se produjo tal batalla que acabo derrumbando por completo la mina, mi padre y los suyos se quedaron atrás mientras el resto pudo salir a tiempo, después Zimmer hizo el resto, se ocupo de que nada de lo que hubiese ahí dentro pudiese salir, y al final lo hizo, mi padre murió ahí dentro, y su cuerpo aún continua.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos viendo como después de todo este tiempo él había conseguido superar el desastre por el que paso sabiendo que su padre murió de aquella forma tan decepcionante.

-¿Y que paso después con Vector? -pregunto el señor Bucket.

-Vector había sido el que inicio la estratagema en la mina, primero mato al capataz y luego se ocupo de robar todo el material que teníamos incautado, se lo dio a Zimmer y este se marcho asegurando que algún dia de estos volvería, yo junto con unos cuantos amigos mas cogimos a Vector y sus cómplices, él nos confeso todo lo que hizo y ahí entonces me puso delante de él dispuesto a dispararle con el arma que mato a nuestro capataz, pero...

-No pudo hacerlo -concluyo Martha.

-No podía hacerlo, mi padre jamas lo habría tolerado, así que en vez de eso le sentencie junte con todos sus amigos y los expulsamos de la zona asegurando que como algún dia volviesen, los mataríamos a todos y no tendríamos ningún tipo de piedad, se marcho cogiendo al menos unas cosas y de ahí se marcho hacía el otro lado de las montañas donde hay encontró otra mina, construyo su propia comunidad y de ahí ha estado mejorando y preparandose para cometer el ataque definitivo contra nosotros -aclaro con total sinceridad, podía notarse en su mirada que se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberlo matado en el momento.

-¿Estas bien jefe? -pregunto Earl poniendo su mano encima de su hombro.

-Debería haberlo matado y luego expulsar a sus hombres, no así.

-No podías saber que acabaría pasando eso -indico considerablemente Wu.

-Lo se, pero desde el dia de hoy, todavía sigue hacíendome la misma pregunta, ¿como hago para quitarme de encima a Vector de una vez por todas? -inquirió seriamente.

Aquello hizo que Wu y Garmadon se diesen una cierta mirada al saber muy que eso sonaba mas bien a una indirecta a lo que tenían pensando cometer en algún momento.

-¿Donde esta Joshy? Hace rato que no lo veo, ¡Joshy! -se acordo de su hijo.

-Mira, esta ahí -señalo KJ observandole entrar en el comedor.

-Menos mal, hijo, ven aquí -le llamo queriendo que viniese.

Joshy observo a su padre llamando su atención, ahí entonces se acordo del artefacto que le había dado antes Cryptor, sabía que tenía que usarlo contra su padre pero no ahora mismo, decidió hacerle caso y marcho dirigiendose hacía él con la misma cara amargada que tenía siempre.

-¿Que sucede padre? -pregunto cortésmente.

-Ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado -le dejo un sitio señalándole una silla vacía que había detrás suyo.

Joshy miro fijamente a los ancianos que estaban ahí delante de los cuales estaban mirando con una expresión cariñosa, no sabía si confiar en ellos o simplemente quedarse al margen.

-No les hagas caso Joshy, solamente haz caso a tu padre -pidió Martha queriendo que al menos estuviese pendiente de otra cosa para que así no montase una de esas escenas que tenía siempre.

Se sentó en la silla dejándole un lugar en la mesa y entonces se puso delante de su padre.

-¿Que haz hecho antes hijo? -le pregunto su padre dandole palmadas en el hombro.

-Nada -contesto incrédulamente, ni un solo detalle mas.

-¿Nada? -se lo cuestiono poniendo un tono burlón.

-Nada que a ti te importe -le reprocho contradiciéndole.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como le contesto a su padre, era como si no le tuviese miedo a su padre en absoluto y estaba mas que dispuesto a soltar todo lo que le diese la gana.

-Joshy, ¿porque te estas comportando así? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Pues porque has dejado entrar a esta banda de extranjeros que no deberían haberse metido en nuestro hogar, eso pasa, ¿y sabes? Estábamos mucho mejor cuando ni te acordabas de que mama murió -admitió soltando aquella bomba de la nada.

-Pero Joshy -asintió Martha viendo lo que dijo.

-Tu callate, callaos todos, no quiero oír a ningúno -les recrimino señalándoles con el dedo y entonces se marcho corriendo por el otro lado.

-¡Joshy! ¡Joshy! -grito su padre intentando de llamarle pero ni caso.

-Pareciera que tu hijo no te respeta -indico Edna viendo como estaba aquel niño.

-Ya ni se me ocurre que hacer para que entienda que actuar sin pensar va a solucionar las cosas, desde que entendió todo el problema este de que vivimos en guerra con Vector y los suyos, se ha obsesionado con la idea de que tenemos que matarlos a todos, y eso que encima yo apenas le explique algo, temo que al final acabe haciendo algúna tontería y lo maten, seguramente -explicó Rough demostrando que tenía sus dudas sobre su hijo viendo como se portaba.

-¿No debería estar Lonny con él? -pregunto Garmadon asumiendo que el joven arquero era el que se encargaba de vigilarle todo el rato.

-Seguramente estará con él pirata charlando por ahí, pareciera que esos dos se han empezado a llevar bien -comento KJ señalando la puerta que daba al exterior.

-No ha pasado ni un solo dia y ya siento que toda la gente que conozco esta cambiando de una manera que no he visto nunca -expreso tomándoselo como una modestia.

-¿No tendrás ningún problema con que nuestros amigos hablen con los tuyos? -cuestiono Ed.

-No, ningúno, pero mi mayor problema es que al final ellos acaben olvidándose de para que están aquí en realidad, ahora que esos ninjas están ahí metidos dentro de la mina, no quiero que surja nada malo y que no ocasione ningún problema.

-Los ninjas estarán bien, saben adaptarse -opino Wu confiado en ellos.

-¿Saben también aguantar grandes cantidades de tierra en un espacio cerrado? -objetó Earl.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? -critico Edna asumiendo que sonaba a que los ninjas estaban metidos en un lugar del que podría ocasionarles un gran riesgo.

-Esa mina tiene una gran profundidad, hay como diez metros de largo como mucho, y después del derrumbamiento no quiero llegar a pensar en como puede estar la cosa ahí dentro -aclaro KJ.

-¿Entonces mi hijo se puede morir? -se alarmo dirigiendose seriamente hacía él.

Su marido Ed la puso devuelta sobre su asiento queriendo tranquilizar.

-Si es verdad que decís que los ninjas pueden soportar cualquier cosa, entonces quizás lo hagan, pero si no, entonces me temo que tendrán que encontrar el camino de vuelta para salir -declaro demostrando que había una mínima posibilidad de que todo fuese a mal.

Aquello dejo a todos con una gran mala sensación de pensar que habían cometido un gran error dejando a los ninjas ahí solos en la mina.

ABAJO DE TODO

Ronan apunto con su nuevo rifle y le dio en una diana de arco, le dio justo en el blanco.

-Ja, toma esa -dijo vacilante al ver que le dio, escondió la mirilla del arma.

-Se ve que tienes grandes habilidades Ronan Lancaster -opino halagado Lonny, se encontraba en un rincón sentado en una silla plegable observando el espectáculo que estaba dando.

-Las tengo, pero hasta ahora no las he utilizado -indico acordándose de todo el tiempo perdido ya que se había pasado toda su vida metido en Puerto Pirata matando gente por diversión.

-Pues fijate en mi, antes de eso yo solamente era un entrenador profesional de niños y ahora soy el ninja marrón, ja -comento vacilante Dareth haciendo una demostración de artes marciales.

-¿Él ninja marrón? -se lo cuestiono indirectamente el otro.

-Si, el ninja marrón, el que controla el viento.

-¿Así? -se acomodo enderezando su espalda interesado-. ¿El poder del viento?

-Si, ¿quieres una demostración?

-En serio Dareth, ¿de quieres meterle en la cabeza de que eres un ninja? -critico Ronan.

-Venga señor pirata, tu no me conoces tan bien como esos ninjas y se muy bien que puedo demostrarle que puedo controlar el viento -reprimió burlonamente Dareth.

-De acuerdo, hazlo -accedió alzando el arma hacía arriba.

Dareth se concentro mientras los otros dos estaban mirando atentamente a lo que hacía, levanto los brazos y abrió las piernas mientras iba concentrandose, se quedo inmutado y no estaba sucediendo nada, Lonny se quedo extrañado al ver que no estaba pasando y no entendía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, dirigió la mirada hacía Ronan y este estaba en lo mismo.

Dareth no pudo aguantarlo mas y volvió a acabar respirando del todo.

-¿Y? -insistió Lonny queriendo entender que fue lo que paso.

-¿No lo has sentido?

-¿Sentir qué? -critico el otro al no entender si hizo algo o no.

-He lanzado un pequeño viento hacía vosotros -declaro con tono vacilante.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al no entender que fue eso en realidad.

-¿Un pequeño viento? -inquirió Lonny queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si, un pequeño viento, lo que pasa es que es tan flojo que apenas lo habéis notado -aclaro dando a entender que les hizo soltar un pequeño ventonal que no se notaba para nada.

-¿Y... no podías haber soltado un ventonal ya que estamos?

-Es que ahora estoy lleno y no puedo soltar algo como eso porque sino sería una catástrofe.

-Ah -comprendieron los dos entendiendo porque funcionó tan mal en realidad.

-Algún dia de estos tendré mucho mas poder como el de los ninjas y podré vencer a tipos como Zimmer para vencerlos a todos -comento volviendo a sentarse donde estaba.

-Ya -exclamo intentando de tomárselo en serio pero no podía, era así de absurdo-. Dime Ronan, ¿como es que no te has ido con los ninjas ahora que están metidos ahí dentro de esa mina?

-Eso es cosa de los ninjas, lo de meterse en lugares peligrosos, yo soy de los que saben donde están la acción -comento incrédulamente mientras se sentaba en otra silla plegable que había al lado.

-¿No será que en realidad no te has ido con ellos porque quieres hacerte el solitario con tal de demostrar que eres alguien impetuoso y no soportas vivir con los demás? -inquirió dando a entender que había una razón por la que siempre se pasaba de todo.

Ahí entonces hubo algo en Ronan en lo que no podía ignorar.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad Lonny? -le pregunto dirigiendo una mirada sincera al arquero.

-Cuéntame -se puso la mano sobre su barbilla dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

-Yo estuve una vez con un grupo, parecían buenas tíos, pero hubo un dia en que tuvieron que hacer negocios con un tío al que les iban a dar bastante pasta si les daban un órgano humano, así que entonces cogíeron lo mejor que podían sacar en ese momento -relato y entonces se saco el parche mostrando lo que tenía en realidad, le faltaba un ojo, era todo un hueco vació.

-Coño -exclamo asqueado al ver el hueco sobrante.

-Ay pero que asco, vuélvetelo a poner -exigió Dareth poniendose la mano encima al no querer verlo.

Se volvió a poner el parche tapando su hueco.

-Desde entonces nunca he podido confiar en nadie mas -aclaro demostrando que esa era la razón por la que siempre estaba omnipresente, no supero lo que le hicieron.

-Lo lamento Ronan, pero tienes que entender que eso fue hace tiempo, no puedes seguir confiando en que todo el mundo te va a atacar por la espalda para quitarte de algo, esos ninjas parecen bastante amigables, tienes que aprender a confiar en ellos -le aconsejo dandole la idea de que tenía que aprender a confiar en los demás por una vez en la vida.

-Lo haré, en cuanto termine este tema de Zimmer, después de eso volverá a mi vida de buscar peleas a cambio de dinero -decreto amargamente.

Ahí entonces Lonny se dio cuenta de una cosa que no había visto antes en Ronan.

-¿Sabes Ronan? Antes yo pensaba que eras un tío espabilado al que sabía lo que hacía, pero ahora veo que eres simplemente un vago arrogante al que no le importa nada de esto -le reprocho echándole la bronca al ver que era un fraude todo el rato.

Se levanto dejando a Ronan ahí mismo con el sentimiento de la duda.

-Lonny, ¡Lonny! -le grito intentando de que volviese pero no funcionaba, lo dejo ahí mismo-. Pero no entiendo, ¿que le ha dado a este chico para que se vaya así de repente?

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? -critico Dareth viendo que no comprendía el asunto.

-¿Que no estoy entendiendo? -cuestiono sin saber a que se refería.

-Ese chico quiere ser tu amigo, le caes bien, pero tu con tu amargura de portarte como alguien arrogante del que solamente se preocupa de sus propios interés, no le interesa mucho -aclaro sincerandose con él para que viese que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Ahí entonces lo entendió, había cometido un terrible error haberle dicho eso.

-Joder -reprocho y marcho corriendo a buscarle-. Espérame aquí.

Dareth vio como se marchaba, se quedo orgulloso sabiendo que consiguió hacer algo de lo que cualquiera no gozaría nunca, razonar con un pirata que era un cabeza hueca.

-El ninja marrón -dijo y se bebió un sorbo de esa limonada gaseosa.

EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

Miles junto con Stronger se reunieron en una habitación contigua del hangar donde se encontraba el helicóptero de Cyrus Borg con el que habían venido, ahí se pusieron a coger todas las armas que tenían a mano ya que sabían que dentro de poco se meterían en una guerra sin tregua.

-Así que me queda claro, esta gente nos ayuda pero al resulta que se quieren aprovechar de nosotros -indago Alan queriendo corroborar todo el asunto en realidad.

-No, se han traído a los ninjas para ayudarles con lo de la mina pero están mas interesados en intentar de acabar con Vector y los suyos que co cualquier otra cosa que tengan pendiente -aclaro sinceramente Stronger dejando claro que estaban metidos en una encrucijada.

-Pero igualmente, piénsalo bien, se han pasado treinta años esperando para poder abrir esa mina de una vez por todas y ahora que lo tienen, es como si ya no les importase -opino intrigado Jace.

-Les importaba hace treinta años, ahora les importa matar a ese hijo de perra que les tiene amargando la vida sin parar durante todo este tiempo -tercio sinceramente Miles, cargo su arma y entonces la escondió por detrás de su cintura.

-¿De veras creéis que lo van a hacer? -pregunto Alan queriendo saber la opinión de los dos.

-Y si, ahora que tienen a los ninjas metidos en el ajo, ellos aprovecharan para dar el golpe mas fuerte de todos, no podemos dejar que hagan eso aunque les parezca bueno -reafirmo convencido Miles de esa idea a pesar de como sonaba.

-¿Y porque? ¿Porque no dejan morir a esos cabrones? Ya visteis lo que les estaban haciendo a los ninjas cuando vinimos a socorrerles -cuestiono Jace dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciesen.

-Pues porque si lanzan un ataque hacía ese campamento que tiene Vector con sus hombres se armara la gorda y ahí entonces tendremos un problema, no podremos hacerlo sin los ninjas, y ahora mismo no están aquí -concreto sabiendo que tenían todas las de perder en todo momento.

Los otros dos se miraron carraspeando al ver que si estaban mas que dispuestos a salvar a los del otro bando, entonces era porque verdaderamente querían meterse en esto.

De pronto alguien golpeo por el otro lado despertando su atención.

-Escondedlo todo -pidió eufóricamente Stronger sabiendo que no podían dejar que les viesen ahora mismo con las armas o lo que se proponían hacer.

Stronger se dirigió hacía la esquina por la que entraron y ahí entonces vio que se trataba de Buckman junto con Sammy apoyados contra el portal de la puerta.

-Hola oficial Stronger -saludo Buckman.

-Es Capitan Stronger -le rectifico.

-¿Seguro? -critico el otro sin entenderlo.

Buckman le echo una mala cara al ver que estaba diciendo tonterías.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? -pregunto asumiendo que habían venido por una razón especifica.

-Veras: resulta que en nuestra base subterránea tenemos una maquina y pensamos en que a lo mejor tu y los tuyos queríais venir para verla por si os apetece a ver como sirve -propuso con total calma.

-¿Que tipo de maquina? -se intrigo con esa propuesta.

-Digamos que es algo un poco secreto -añadió rascandose la nariz en señal de vergüenza-. Así que es mejor que vengáis o puedes ir tu solo a ver como es.

Se quedo dubitativo ante esa idea ya que sabía bien que les tenía pensado enseñar algo de lo que seguramente intentarían de persuadirles para que la usasen en su contra.

-Me lo pensare -contesto pensativo.

Carraspeo Buckman intrigado en su respuesta.

-Bueno, estaremos abajo de todo por si te apetece verlo -aviso levantándole el pulgar en señal de que podía confiar en él, luego ambos se marcharon.

-Adiós -se despidió Sammy poniendo un tono bastante inverosímil.

Stronger se cuestiono esa propuesta, volvió de vuelta con los suyos, giro la esquina y se metió dentro donde ya estaba todo el equipo esperando para que volviese.

-¿Quienes eran? -pregunto Miles queriendo saber de quien se trataba el que vino.

-Eran Buckman y Sammy, al parecer esos dos quieren que bajemos a la base subterránea para mostrarnos una maquina secreta -declaro amargamente.

-Lo sabía, quieren adoctrinarnos -supuso Alan alzando el brazo en señal de que tenía razón.

-No quieren adoctrinarnos, simplemente quieren que confiemos en ellos y que veamos que todo lo que maquinan es algo bueno -repercuto honestamente Jace.

-O a lo mejor quieren que nos volvamos como ellos -agrego indirectamente Stronger.

-¿Sabes que empiezas a hablar como Jay Walker? -objetó Miles.

-Por favor, no me metas esa idea ahora en la cabeza -reprimió irónicamente.

Ambos tres se rieron al ver lo bueno que sonaba de esa mención.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Vamos a ir a verlo o no? -pregunto Jace queriendo saber que acción iban a tomar.

-No se, me da mal rollo esto, no quiero llegar a pensar en que a lo mejor todo es una excusa para quitarnos de encima, acordaoos de lo que paso anoche, como policías, nos tienen miedo -opino sintiendo que todo esto era una trampa hecha desde el principio.

-Pero a los ninjas -indico el otro.

-A los ninjas les van a hacer nada mientras la doctora Duncan siga teniendo su derecho aquí, pero en cuanto lo pierda, los ninjas estarán listos ahí abajo.

-¿No pensaras que intentaran de derrumbar la mina otra vez?

-Si intentasen de derrumbar la mina ya lo habrían hace rato, ellos quieren otra cosa, pero no se que es, llevan años planeándolo, están mas que preparados para cometerlo -indago Stronger intentando de hallarle la lógica a todo eso pero le estaba resultando imposible.

-¿Donde estará ahora el doctor Borg? -pregunto Alan acordándose de que el hombre en silla de ruedas no lo habían visto desde hacía rato.

-Me parece que aún esta con la doctora Duncan -dedujo Miles.

-Uy, pues espero de que no pierdan el tiempo juntos mostrando como funciona un condensador de flujo -espeto sarcásticamente Alan mientras agarraba una de las armas y le daba vueltas.

-¿Condensador de flujo? -cuestiono Jace sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Como en Regreso al Futuro -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendió entendiendo la referencia.

-¿No pensáis que esos dos están demasiado juntos? Ha pasado un dia y ya se sienten como si se hubiesen conocido desde que eran adolescentes.

-Lo que pasa es que son dos ancianos que se han pasado toda la vida con problema y ahora que se conocen tienen bastante en común -expreso dejando claro el motivo por el cual estaban tan juntos, de pronto se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa-. ¿No estarás hablando en realidad de que estos quieren follar juntos verdad?

-¿He dicho eso? -se cuestiono Alan intentando de entender si lo había dicho o no.

-Por dios -reprocho tirando una de las armas sobre la mesa-. Miradnos bien, estamos aquí metidos preparándonos para cometer una batalla de la que no sabemos si se va a producir y ya estamos sacando todo tipo de conclusiones que no tienen sentido.

Ambos se quedaron dubitativos ante esa confesión, ahí lo entendieron, le tenían tanto miedo a pensar que se iban a meter en una trampa que directamente ya estaban buscando con la que poder quejarse y así tener que hacerlo de otra forma pero sin que resultase sospechoso.

-Tenemos que hacerlo por los ninjas -dictamino Miles decidido a actuar ahora.

-¿Pero que hacemos? ¿Entonces vamos a ir ahora? -cuestiono Alan asumiendo que iban a tomar la acción de directamente ir a ver lo que tenían planeado ahí abajo.

-No, tengo una idea mejor -anunció Stronger dispuesto a contarla-. Nos meteremos en secreto para ver que es lo que están haciendo ahí dentro, pero si al final no encontramos nada, entonces iremos a buscar a Buckman y fingiremos estar interesados.

-¿Pero y que pasa si encontramos algo que resulte bastante sospechoso? -objetó Jace.

-Pues entonces diremos que no nos encontramos bien y que no podemos ir, yo no creo que nadie entre aquí sin el permiso que Rough nos dio para esto, prefiero mejor actuar con cautela que intentar de meternos directamente en la boca del lobo para que nos engulle -acordo estrictamente.

-¿Pero eso no es básicamente lo mismo que estamos haciendo ahora? -critico Alan.

-No, lo que estamos haciendo es perder el tiempo aquí dentro pensando en que a lo mejor los ninjas saldrán pronto y solucionaremos este asunto, no podemos pretender que volverán ahora estando ahí metidos en ese lugar profundo, prefiero hacer las cosas de una manera mucho mas persuasiva que estar actuando sin discrepancia -aclaro descaradamente y entonces se puso a esconderse las armas de su cintura, se dispuso a actuar en serio-. Ponedlo todo a cargar por si acaso.

Los otros dos se pusieron a cargar las demás armas que se habían traído consigo mientras este se junto con Miles que le estaba mirando de una forma inquisitiva.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo Mark? -le pregunto queriendo saber si verdaderamente tenía todo esto bien pensado o simplemente lo hacía porque estaba desesperado por terminar con todo.

-La verdad es que no, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes pero también no quiero que ningúno de todos nosotros acabe en el peor lugar posible, Seliel ya se ha terminado con marchar con los ninjas y se no muy bien cuando volverán, por eso quiero mejor actuar de una forma mucho mas lenta que estar intentando de asimilar que estas personas no son lo que parecen -argumento demostrando que tenía sus dudas al respecto de este plan a pesar de tenerlo todo perfectamente coordinado.

-¿Y que pasa si estamos equivocados? -intuyo seriamente Miles.

Se le quedo mirando de una forma intuitiva, empezó a tener una cierta idea de lo que pensaba.

-¿No pensaras que esto lo hago por Marcus verdad? -objetó queriendo corroborarlo.

-No lo se, ¿lo piensas? -indago poniéndole a prueba.

Se le cambió la expresión mucho mas furtiva al ver lo que intentaba de hacerle.

-Necesito hacer esto.

-Necesitamos hacer esto -le rectifico.

-Ya lo se, pero desde lo de Marcus, no puedo permitirme ningún fallo mas, es esto o nada.

-No, esto termina con Zimmer, cosa que no sabemos donde esta, posiblemente siguiéndonos o pendiente de otra cosa con la que atacarnos.

-Tu quieres acabar con Zimmer, yo quiero hacer que la muerte de Marcus no haya muerto en vano -le aclaro señalándole injustamente con el dedo.

-Murió en vano -respondió.

-¿Como? -se extraño viendo que dijo lo contrario de lo que esperaba que dijese.

-No lo entiendes Mark, todos los que se han metido han muerto para nada, mi esposa Angelina, todos los científicos que murieron a lo largo de todos los atentados que cometió, los trabajadores de la planta de reciclaje, los soldados suicidas incluidos Lars Corbin y compañía, el agente Waters, Billy Paxton, S., Maythowne, Jared Persiatus, Marcus Johnston, incluido Robert Julien, todos ellos han perecido porque los actos cometidos por Zimmer no eran simplemente para utilizarlos para hacernos ver como culpables, fueron cometidos para crear el caos y dejar un reguero de víctimas por doquier, y eso mismo ha conseguido, ha hecho que unas cuantas personas hayan caído en la peor deshonra de todas, y nosotros vamos a acabar igual -argumento dejando claro que todos los personajes con los que se habían encontrado a lo largo de esta dura batalla, habían fallecido como víctimas de una acto de mala suerte que acabo terriblemente con ellos.

Aquello dejo pensativo a Stronger ya que no sabía si asimilar el hecho de que al final el mejor compañero que había tenido en los últimos años había muerto por nada y no tenía otra forma de perdonarlo o de perdonarse a si mismo por no haberle salvado.

-Podemos hacer esto Stronger, pero no podemos hacerlo mientras tu tengas la cabeza en otra parte -acordo estrictamente Miles dejándole claro que podían seguir con esto pero solo si él estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a cooperar de verdad si aún tenía la idea de Stronger en la cabeza.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión rígida y sin inmutar un solo músculo de su cara.

-Si -afirmo tremendamente convencido.

DE VUELTA EN LA MINA

Los ninjas continuaron con el recorrido siendo seguidos por Lloyd del cual iba con el mapa agarrándolo con ambas manos, fueron yendo con total tranquilidad mientras el joven ninja verde iba leyendo todos los planos del mapa, de pronto se golpeo la cabeza con un costado bastante enorme que casi lo dejo atontado, se hizo atrás y fue sujeto por Zane y Skylar.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Kai viendo como se dio en la cabeza.

-Si, estoy bien, pero me parece que tenemos que tener un poco mas de cuidado -reafirmo Lloyd quedandose un poco atontado con el golpe, ladeo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Tu eres el que tiene que tener mas cuidado Lloyd -aclaro expresamente Nya.

-Lo siento, es que este mapa es tan enorme que apenas se entenderlo -confeso fijándose en el mapa, los planos era tan detallados que apenas podía ver de que iba cada cosa.

-¿Entonces eso significa que estamos perdidos? -critico Jay poniendose insistente al asumir que al no entender lo que ponía en el mapa se podrían haber perdido.

-No, estamos perdidos, he seguido el mapa, el problema es que a lo mejor puede que ahora nos encontremos en un callejón bastante ancho, tenemos que tener mas cuidado -procuro Lloyd aconsejando de que se lo tomasen con calma, ahora que se encontraban en una peor parte.

Justo en ese momento Jay empezo a sentir algo que venía por detrás, un raro susurro que parecía no parar de crecer, sintió tanto miedo que solamente pudo hacer una cosa.

-¡Ja! -se giro reaccionando al instante y entonces lanzo un enorme rayo que fue todo directo por el camino por el que vinieron, la pared estallo provocando una explosión de tierra que cegó por completo a los ninjas, ambos se cubrieron con los brazos.

La tierra se fue observando lo que había adelante, no había nada.

-¿Lo habéis visto? -pregunto dirigiendose eufóricamente al grupo.

Todos alzaron la mirada mirándole agobiadamente al ver lo que hizo.

-No lo habéis visto -acoto retóricamente, era obvio que empeoro la situación.

-Jay, cuando dije que tuviésemos cuidado no quería decirlo por decir que podíamos usar nuestros poderes como nos diesen la gana, lo decía mas bien para que no tuviésemos cuidado de no empeorar la cosa, y justo tu vas y lo hacen -aclaro expresamente Lloyd echándole la bronca.

-¿Pero a ti que cojones te pasa? -recrimino Cole enfurismandose con él.

-Me pasa que he visto algo, esta vez lo he sentido, estaba delante de mi, susurrándome al oído -declaro señalando de forma concreta todo aquello que paso.

-Así, ¿y que te ha dicho? -enderezo sus brazos contra sus caderas en un tono sarcástico.

-No me dijo nada, simplemente me soplo -corroboro demostrando que se equivoco.

Se llevo las manos a la cara al no poder creerse con que estupidez se había tragado eso.

-¿Puede haber un solo dia en el que no puedas comportarte como dios manda?

-Así, ¿y tu que? ¿Te crees muy robusto y musculoso pero eres incapaz una sola roca?

-¿Estas acusándome de que no pude levantar esa roca porque soy blando? -le pregunto con un cierto descarado al ver que ya estaba empezando a acusarlo de cosas sin sentido.

-No, claro que no, el ninja de la tierra es incapaz de levantar ese pedrusco, a menos que fuese de algodón cosa que seguramente te darían a ti en el Guinness Records -vocifero echándoselo en cara.

No pudo aguantarlo mas y entonces lo agarro apoyándolo contra la pared de tal fuerza que lo empujo, Jay no se resistió, se le quedo mirando con esa expresión de querer darle pero sabía que esto no iba a llevar a ningúna parte.

-Chicos, parad ya, ahora mismo -insistió Nya queriendo que dejasen de pelearse otra vez.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que a nadie le gustaría de que justo se tuviesen que pelear delante de ella cuando encima ella ya había demostrado seguir interesada con Jay de nuevo, lo soltó y asintieron complacidos de ver que ningúno de los dos se paso de la raya al instante.

-Lo siento -se disculpo gratamente Jay.

-Yo también lo siento -le devolvió Cole la disculpa, él se sentía avergonzado por eso.

Lloyd rechisto viendo que a pesar de estar dirigiendo el equipo, era incapaz de manejarlo.

-Será mejor que sigamos un poco mas -pidió expresamente sabiendo que era mejor no siguiesen aquí porque a cada paso que daban, mas hacía que se volviesen locos con esto.

Lo dejaron estar haciendo que no paso nada, Nya se giro mirando a Jay del cual tenía una expresión como de saber muy bien que se sentía avergonzado por haber provocado esto, pero no lo estaba por haber lanzado ese rayo, sentía que verdaderamente había algo aquí y que nadie notaba.

Al otro lado justo donde lanzo el rayo e impacto, una figura fantasmagórica se asomo observando perplejo lo que hizo, era un minero, se quedo con una expresión atenuante y entonces asintió soltando un suspiro del cual le salió un aliento de color verde.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA MINA

Cyrus estaba devuelta acostado sobre aquella camilla mientras una pantalla táctil le estaba haciendo todo un análisis de arriba a abajo, Rebecca estaba sentada delante de su ordenador teniendo puestas unas gafas mecánicas con varios engranajes por los costados y con unas enormes lentes por delante.

-Es increíble -mencionó sorprendida al descubrir algo.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Cyrus intentando de enderezar su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba.

-No se como pero... tu medula ósea esta en una posición tan recta e inclinada que no había antes, es como si hubieses estado parado de espaldas todo el rato pero los nervios de tu cerebro no llegan hasta la mitad de tu cuerpo y aún así la espalda la tienes terriblemente bien desarrollada -confeso girando la pantalla para que viese una imagen digital de su columna vertebral, ahí se podía ver toda una serie de puntos colocados de forma concreta en cada una de las secciones de su esqueleto.

-Vaya -exclamo sorprendido ya que nunca antes se lo había replanteado así.

-Pero no entiendo, tu estando en una silla no debería habértela mejorado, debería habértela dejado en ese estado catatonico que tienes siempre -indago cuestionandose esa lógica al respecto.

-Eso es porque en realidad nunca use la silla del todo -aclaro.

-¿Ah no? -cuestiono intrigada al oír esa confesión.

-No, antes usaba unas especies de piernas de araña cibernéticas que me mantenían estable y podía usarlas para controlarlas a mi propio gusto, pero cuando el Overlord se apodero de mi las perdí y tuve que usar la silla para moverme, estuve con ese sistema durante décadas -explicó dando a entender la diferencia de como era que se había desarrollado su espalda sin que hubiese usado la silla a pesar de que no podía moverse de cintura para abajo.

-Ahí esta -reafirmo asombrada al resolverlo.

-¿Esta qué? -cuestiono Cyrus sin entender a que venía tanta emoción.

-Ahora ya se como puedo arreglarte, al tener la espalda tan perfeccionado, puedo enviar una pequeña sonda al cerebro que haga que se revivan los nervios que impiden que no puedas moverte como deberías, solo eso y a lo mejor al cabo de unos minutos podrías acabar levantándote por tu propio pie -argumento dando a entender que con eso podría hacer que se le moviesen las piernas.

-¿De veras puedes hacer eso?

-Creo que si, pero necesito algo de tiempo.

-Bien, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, no tenemos mucho apuro -acordo Cyrus dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciese sin problemas, se alivio sabiendo que por fin podría caminar.

Ahí entonces a Rebecca se le vino una duda a la cabeza por pensar eso, se dirigió hacía Cyrus y le miro con una cara de preocupación al no saber si él pensaba verdaderamente el riesgo que tomaba.

-¿De veras quieres hacer esto? -le pregunto queriendo saber que pensaba exactamente.

-Me he pasado tanto tiempo buscando la respuesta a saber como volver a caminar que ya no me interesa si me acaban convirtiendo en un monstruo o no -objetó irónicamente.

-Ya, ¿pero que sucede si al final esto te acaba dejando mucho mas paralitico que antes? Lo siguiente es que ya ni puedas moverte -critico ese riesgo ya que apenas suponía si aquello le iba a dar el efecto que pensaba que tendría sobre su cuerpo.

-Pues para eso podré meterme dentro de un cuerpo robotíco parecido al de Pixal, así entonces luego estaríamos todos igualados -indico poniendo una mueca de puro orgullo.

Rebecca se rió murmuradamente al ver que él siempre tenía una excusa.

-Mira Rebecca, entiendo que tengas miedo sobre las consecuencias que pueda tener, pero esto es decisión mía, y si algo malo sucede, dile a Pixal que lo hice con buena intención -le aclaro agarrándole de la mano con tal de que confiase con él.

Rebecca se le quedo mirando admirada al ver la astucia que Cyrus tenía, le gustaba como le tocaba la mano, le resultaba como muy dulce, tanto como el de Robert, cosa que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, de pronto se percato de algo que dijo al instante.

-Espera, ¿después de decírselo a Pixal? ¿Es que no lo vamos a hacer cuando ella vuelva? -cuestiono asumiendo que pensaba antes de que los ninjas saliesen de la mina.

Cyrus asintió amorronado al ver que tenía razón.

-¿Pero no se lo prometiste?

-Se lo prometí, pero si algo malo sucede en esa mina, no quiero que lo ultimo que vea ella sea a su padre todavía metido en una silla de ruedas, quiero que vea que se puede mover por si solo, así que es mejor comenzar ahora que hacerlo después antes de que todo salga demasiado tarde -confeso dando a entender que pretendía dejar que lo curase ahora antes de que su hija volviese de la mina.

Ahí Rebecca ya le costaba decidirse porque confiaba plenamente en aquella chica y tener que curar a su padre cuando quería que ella estuviese presente para verlo le resultaba bastante cruel.

-Por favor Rebecca, concédeme esa decisión -le pidió en tono de suplica.

-Pero... ¿no quieres esperar un poco mas?

Le puso una mirada furtiva como dando a entender que ya estaba mas que preparado.

-De acuerdo Cyrus, pero lo hago por Pixal, no por ti -acoto dispuesta a hacerlo.

Rebecca se coloco delante de su ordenador teniendo a su cuervo al lado, lo acaricio cariñosamente ya que era uno de los pocos amigos que la entendían, fue pulsando toda una serie de botones y ahí empezó a descargar la sonda a través de la red.

CON EL OTRO BANDO

Un grupo de soldados iban llevando consigo unas cuantas armas metidas dentro de unas cajas metálicas, se notaba el logro de altamente contaminante encima de las tapas, Vector les echo un vistazo viendo lo que tenían encima y podía hacerse a la idea de que era perfectamente algo de lo que seguramente nadie se acabaría salvando si se acaban usando.

-¿Que son estas cosas que te has traído? -pregunto Vector dirigiendose hacía Zimmer del cual tenía al lado dirigiendo a toda la fila de soldados suicidas.

-Son unos prototipos de armas químicas que robe de una industria armamentista, al parecer estas cosas lanzaran un potente gas que dejara ciego a todo aquel que este en medio de su nube tóxica -confeso acomodandose las gafas mientras veía a los últimos marchándose con las cajas.

-¿Ese gas es temporal? -cuestiono con dudas.

-¿Acaso importa eso? -le dirigió una mirada furtiva al hacer esa pregunta.

-No, pero quiero saber si utilizar ese gas hará que cuando pasemos por en medio nos acabe mis hombres lo acaben inhalando y se infecten -aclaro sinceramente.

-Ah, eso, yo pensaba que me ibas a preguntar sobre si le iba a hacer algún daño a los habitantes de la zona -indico cordialmente, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a pensar que todos tenían algo de empatía o preocupación sobre lo que les iba a pasar a los del bando contrario.

-¿Porque? ¿De veras piensas que verdaderamente estoy dispuesto a preocuparme por Rough y su gente? -le recrimino asumiendo que lo estaba pensando todo de una forma contradictoria.

-No lo se, ¿lo estas? -insinuó indirectamente.

Rechisto echando un sórdido suplido de disgusto y entonces se marcho, Zimmer se le quedo observando como se iba sin importarle siquiera que estuviese disgustado con él, directamente lo único que le interesaba era que estuviese trabajando y haciendo lo que le tocaba.

Clarissa se le acerco poniendose delante de él con una expresión persuasiva.

-¿Se lo vas a decir? -pregunto.

-¿Sobre qué? -cuestiono sin saber a que se refería.

-Sobre lo de Zairus, que esta conspirando para matarle -aclaro con tono arrogante.

-La verdad es que ni me lo había replanteado -indico dando a entender que le importaba un comino si su hijo se disponía a matarlo cuando él estaba dispuesto a matarlo también.

-Por dios Zimmer, quieres pensar un momento en vez de estar comportándote como un ser sin sentimientos al que le importa todo un carajo y pensar en que a lo mejor nos estamos haciendo un lío con este problema -le reprocho viendo que parecía ni inmutarse.

-¿Para que? En cuanto esos dos intenten de matarse, yo habré ganado -discrepo totalmente de ello.

-Pero no lo podrán si uno no sospecha del otro -objetó concluyentemente ella.

Ahí entonces Zimmer se le quedo mirando con una expresión de puro interés.

-Hay ocasiones en las que piense que eres mas lista de lo que admites ser -exclamo viendo que aquella si que era una buena cuestión.

Sonrío soltando una pequeña risa descarada al ver que tenía razón.

-Tu ve con Cryptor y Paxton, quiero que investiguen sobre ese vendedor llamado Bernard, quiero saber que fue lo que le compro a Zairus, yo me encargare del hombre -ordeno concretamente.

-De acuerdo señor -confirmo y entonces se marcho dispuesta a buscar a los otros dos.

-Ah Clarissa -le llamo en ultima instancia-, una cosa mas: Si ese Bernard admite lo que le dio a Zairus para matar a su padre, deja que Paxton haga lo que le de la gana con él.

-Como usted desee señor -confirmo aún mas encantada con esa propuesta.

Se marcho y entonces Zimmer suspiro intentando de mantener la compostura ya que estaba apunto de hacer algo de lo que seguramente le funcionaria si lograba hacerlo bien. Fue andando con total tranquilidad hasta dirigirse hacía donde estaba Vector, no se había alejado lo suficiente.

-Vector -le llamo al encontrarle.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto él con tono descaro al no estar muy contento después de lo que paso antes.

-Lamento lo que te he dicho antes -mencionó juntándose con él.

-¿En serio? -se extraño ya que no se imaginaba para nada que se estuviese disculpando.

-Veras: es que antes te lo dije porque tengo un asunto del que no para de darme muchas dudas -le puso el hombro alrededor de su cuello y ambos marcharon con tal tranquilidad.

-¿Es sobre el plan?

-No, es sobre tu hijo -confeso.

Se detuvo al instante al no creerse que se refería a eso mismo.

-¿Sobre mi hijo? ¿De Gideon?

-No, de Zairus, hombre, el que esta cabreado contigo.

-Eso ya lo se, pero, ¿de veras esta tan enfadado conmigo?

-Así es, al parecer la muerte de su amigo le ha afectado demasiado y ahora pretende hacer algo con tal de vengarse nosotros, o posiblemente mas de ti -indico siguiendo el mismo argumento.

-¿Vengarse de su padre? ¿Pero que? -se quedo enrarecido al no saber asimilarlo.

-Te entiendo, pero ten esto en cuenta, tu hijo nunca ha sido una muy buena influencia, y me parece que ahora que estamos apunto de cometer este plan todos juntos, no se lo va a tomar muy bien de ningúna manera, y para él solamente hay un culpable, y ese eres tu.

Ahí se quedo dubitativo al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Oh dios mío -se toco la cara sintiendo que se le estaba subiendo todo a la cabeza.

-No te digo que tu hijo sea un psicopata, pero acabara convirtiéndose en uno si acaba cometiendo lo que tiene pensado hacer.

-¿Que tiene pensado hacer? -se empezo a alarmar mas de la cuenta.

Zimmer se le quedo mirando en una expresión indirecta para hacerle entender bastante bien de que se trataba en realidad, ahí entonces Vector se dio cuenta.

-¿De veras quiere matar a su propio padre? -reprocho terriblemente sorprendido al oír eso.

-No lo se, pero hay rumores de que planea un ataque sobre tu sala del trono, o puede que también durante el ataque a la mina que hay al otro lado, piensa él solo acabar el trabajo junto con su hermano, así ambos se llevaran la gloria de saber quien derroto a quien.

-Maldita sea -se llevo los dedos a la boca intentando de mantener la paciencia pero no podía.

-Tranquilizate Vector, tranquilizate Papa Oso.

-Papa Oso es mi nombre en clave, no sirve para nada así -le recrimino de vuelta.

-Pues no lo será si él acaba matándote vilmente sin importarle siquiera lo que piense Gideon.

Se giro la cabeza mirando fijamente al descubrir otra cosa mas que no había entendido.

-¿Gideon no lo sabe tampoco?

-No lo se, quien sabe, quizás este intentando de buscarse a su propio grupo para detener al grupo que esta montando Zairus, al final todos se acabaran rebelando y tu te quedaras en medio para ver el espectáculo que se cierne sobre todos nosotros.

Se le cayo su pica de oro al estar ya atónito ante lo que decía, Zimmer lo consolo apoyando su mano encima de su hombro mientras él se iba bajando hasta ponerse de rodillas.

-¿Como puede ser que haya llegado hasta esto? -se quedo indeciso e incapaz de inmutarse siquiera.

-Tenía que pasar, llevas mas de treinta años viviendo en este estercolero reuniendo a toda la poca gente que pudiste sacar cuando te expulsaron, en todo este tiempo, era obvio que tarde o temprano todo el mundo se acabaría cansando y al final decidirían actuar por su propia cuenta, pero que fuese tu hijo el que los liderase, eso si que es nuevo.

Ahí entonces Vector se puso rígido al darse cuenta de que tenía perfectamente la razón.

-Dime Vector, ¿que vas a hacer si no quieres que tu hijo te mate, o acabe matando a su hermano porque no quiera matar a su padre para así llevarse la gloria?

Cogío su pica de oro y se quedo mirándola fijamente, ahí se le podía ver reflejada perfectamente su cara, podía ver su mirada y entenderse que estaba prácticamente solo en esto, siempre lo había estado, y ahora que su hijo estaba apunto de tomar el mando, no podía dejar que él se ocupase de hacer lo que siempre había tenido ganas de hacer, vengarse de Rough y sus obreros.

-Voy a impedir que Zairus nos lleve a la ruina -dictamino.

-¿Y que mas? -le siguió presionando.

-Voy a impedir que mi propio hijo se lleve mi gloria, la gloria que he estado trabajando para salirme con la mía -agarro fuertemente su pica mientras se iba motivando.

-¿Y que mas? -hizo que Vector se levantase de golpe poniendose de pie.

-Voy a matar a mi hijo e impedir que se crea el rey de este territorio.

Zimmer se levanto de la misma forma viendo que al final lo entendió.

-Bien hecho Vector -volvió a apoyarle su mano encima de su hombro-. Sabía que podía entenderlo a la perfección, ahora ocupate de este asunto con tu hijo mientras yo me ocupo del resto, ¿entendido?

-Si, doctor Zimmer -afirmo mostrando una mueca de la que se podía notar como se le iban moviendo los músculos al estar completamente desquiciado.

Zimmer sonrío orgulloso que consiguió llenarle la cabeza de ideas, ahora con eso conseguiría hacer que matase a su hijo y estuviese mucho mas dispuesto a continuar con esta batalla.

EN LA OTRA MINA

Bernard estaba repasando todos los objetos con los que había comercializado con el resto de los obreros, lo apuntaba todo en una hoja de apuntes hecha a mano en una hoja de papel sintético, lo iba escribiendo todo usando una pluma con tinta de la cual sacaba de un pequeño bote de vidrio hexagonal que había al costado.

-Haber, dos litros de aceite, tres kilos azufre, un bote de carbohidratos -fue repasando de forma murmurada todas las cosas que apuntaba en la hoja.

Justo en ese momento llego Clarissa acompañada de Cryptor y Paxton, los tres se metieron dentro sin mostrar la mas mínima presencia delante del viejo Bernard del cual estaba distraído con lo que hacía ahí delante de su escritorio.

-Hola señor Bernard -le llamo persuasivamente.

-¡Eh! -chillo asustado al ver que había gente delante suyo-. Hola.

-¿Se acuerda de mi? -pregunto mostrando una sonrisa descarada.

-Si, usted antes estaba con Gideon, hace unas horas antes -confirmo alterado.

-Si, la verdad -comento Cryptor.

-¿Como? -no comprendió a que se refería.

-Vera señor Bernard, si puedo llamarle así -se fue acercando apoyando su mano encima del escritorio mientras el viejo Bernard se iba alejando al tenerla tan cerca-. Hemos oído de que usted le compro cierta cosa a Zairus Stein, una cosa que podría perjudicarnos a todos nosotros.

-¿Que cosa? -se cuestiono haciendo el que no sabía nada.

Paxton 2.0. gimió soltando un suspiro amargo pero de aspecto amenazante.

-¡Ah! -se asusto al ver a Paxton ya que no se le esperaba hacer un gemido como ese.

Se le quedo mirando sin inmutarse, le quería dar completo miedo.

-No se de que me habla -discrepo rotundamente.

-No juegue con nosotros, suéltelo ya mismo porque no tenemos todo el dia -protesto Cryptor avanzando y sacando su katana para atacarlo y que lo confesase.

-Calma Cryptor, si quieres atemorizar a una persona, hazlo bien -persuadió Clarissa teniendo otra idea para hacer que soltase lo que quería oír en realidad.

-¿Que? -Bernard empezo a hacerse una mala idea de lo que tenía pensado hacer con él.

-Paxton, ponte delante de esa estantería y haz aquello que tu mejor sabes hacer -le pidió queriendo que se pusiese delante de una estantería repleta de cajas rojas de plástico con cosas almacenadas.

Obedeció sin rechistar y entonces se coloco delante de la estantería, se fijo en una de las cajas rojas y agarro un enorme trozo de metal parecido al tubo de escape de un coche, este se giro y miro de vuelta a la chica, Clarissa ladeo la mirada en señal de que lo hiciese, Paxton 2.0. volvió a mirar el trasto de metal y entonces lo fue apretando de tal manera que se oía un pequeño zumbido metálico.

-Ey, eso es mío -protesto Bernard levantándose al ver lo que hacía con su mercancía.

-Siéntese -le insistió Cryptor alzando su espada para que no hiciese ningúna tontería.

Bernard se volvió a sentar sintiendo que lo que hacían estaba mal.

Paxton 2.0. lo doblo del todo y entonces lo tiro quedando echo una bola metálica.

-¿Nos lo va a decir ahora? -pregunto asumiendo que con eso se quedo motivado.

-Decir que, yo solamente le di a Zairus lo que necesitaba -rechisto justificándolo.

Aquello hizo que Clarissa se le acercase poniendo una mirada mucho mas persuasiva.

-No intente de mentirme viejo -le aviso cada vez amenazadoramente.

-Yo no la estoy mintiendo -se reafirmo justificándolo.

-Entonces demuestrelo o Paxton 2.0. seguirá rompiendo mas cosas -indico señalando al enorme hombre cibernético rebuscando entre todas las cosas de la caja.

-Si lo hago posiblemente Vector me mate -anunció eufóricamente.

-Oh -se llevo Clarissa la mano a la cara al no poder creérselo-. ¿Como puede ser usted mas estupido? A Vector Stein le importa un comino lo que le pase.

Se quedo Bernard sin saber que pensar de eso, quería buscar la manera de quitárselos de encima pero estaba claro que era imposible, estaban los tres terriblemente desquiciados.

-Muy bien, usted lo ha querido, Cryptor, podrías encargarte de esas botellas de cristal por favor -le pidió señalando hacía unas botellas de colores que había en un costado.

-Si -obedeció y entonces marcho poniendo su katana sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Que va a hacer? -critico Bernard girandose para ver lo que hacía.

Cryptor se puso delante de las botellas, se puso en posición alzando la katana colocándola de forma horizontal y entonces corto todas las botellas de una sola rajadura.

-¿Pero que ha hecho? -reprocho viendo que le rompió las botellas de un solo corte.

-Hacer que hable, pero lo va a hacer ahora.

Se quedo dudando sin saber que decir al respecto.

-Sabéis que, se acabo, rompedlo todo -ordeno harta de que ver que esto no funcionaba.

Cryptor y Paxton 2.0. se quedaron donde estaban y se pusieron a tirar todo lo de las estanterías provocando un enorme barullo del que resonaban todo tipo de metales, vidrios o cualquier otra cosa que hubiese guardada por ahí, Bernard lo estaba viendo todo y no podía soportar como rompían su mercancía, se sentía completamente vulnerable teniendo a esos tres locos aquí mismo.

Paxton 2.0. rompió una estatua de plata y luego se fijo en una gorra roja.

-No Paxton 2.0., déjame esa gorra, me gusta -le pidió halagada por la gorra.

Paxton 2.0. le paso la gorra y ella se puso, le daba un aspecto que le hacía parecer mas joven.

-¿Como me queda? -pregunto acomodándosela sobre la cabeza.

-Preciosa -dijo Paxton 2.0. gimiendo mientras soltaba una risa sarcástica.

-Se acabo, basta, lo diré, Zairus me pidió que le comprase unas balas de plata para poder matar a su padre y después a Zimmer seguido de todos sus cómplices -confeso soltándolo sin mas dilación.

Clarissa se quedo mostrando una expresión de puro entusiasmo, se le acerco y le dijo:

-Sabía que usted acabaría soltandose de la lengua -se puso a reír de forma descarada.

-¿Esas balas las sigue teniendo Zairus? -pregunto Cryptor.

-Supongo que si, aunque no creo que las vaya a usar ahora, creo que las iba a usar en cuanto comenzase el ataque sobre la mina -declaro sinceramente.

Ambos se miraron alarmados al descubrir eso.

-Ve como era tan fácil decir la verdad -se insinuó incrédulamente.

Se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir al respecto sobre eso.

-Vamonos chicos, ocupémonos de avisar a Zimmer de lo que esta por hacer ese cabronazo de hijo de Stein -ordeno Clarissa sabiendo que ahora tenían que ocuparse de ese asunto.

-¿Que le van a hacer a ese pobre inocente? -pregunto Bernard asumiendo que le iban a hacer daño.

Los tres se detuvieron indecisos al oír eso, se giraron mirando furtivamente.

-¿Pobre inocente? ¿Pobre inocente? ¿Le parece que Zairus Stein es un pobre inocente?

-Es el hijo de Vector, no pueden hacerlo daño.

-No, no podemos hacerle daño, pero nada nos dice que no podamos hacerlo con usted -indico mostrando una sonrisa malévola de saber muy bien lo que tenía que decir.

Bernard se alarmo poniendo una expresión de puro pánico al saber lo que estaba por venir.

Unos minutos mas tarde ambos acabaron saliendo de la habitación habiendose ocupado personalmente Bernard tal y como Zimmer había acordado que hicieran.

-No duro mucho -dijo Paxton 2.0..

-No, no lo ha hecho -indico Cryptor estando de acuerdo.

-¿Creéis que a Vector no le importara que hayamos matado a su comerciante? -objetó ella.

-Después de lo que seguramente Zimmer le este metiendo en su cabeza, seguramente no le importara ver lo que le hemos hecho -opino hacíendose una idea.

-Ya -exclamo ella estando de acuerdo mientras se reía malévolamente como antes.

Continuaron andando cuando de pronto a ella se le ocurrió algo que hacer con el otro tío.

-Eh Cryptor, podrías seguir tu adelante -le pidió expresamente.

-¿Porque? -se cuestiono mirando con el único ojo normal que tenía.

-Quiero hablar de una cosa con Paxton 2.0. un solo momento -confeso mirando cariñosamente hacía el cyborg que tenía al lado, había planeado algo.

Ambos se los miraron y no tuvo mas opción que hacerles caso.

-De acuerdo -acepto a regañadientes y entonces se marcho.

Clarissa se rió viendo que siempre le mosqueaba todo lo que sucedía.

-¿De que quieres hablar? -pregunto Paxton 2.0. queriendo saber de que se trataba de lo que le quería hablar exactamente, fue soltando gemidos sin parar.

-En realidad no quiero hablar, solamente quería que él se marchase para que podamos tener un momento a solas -confeso mostrandose de una forma persuasiva.

-¿No hemos tenido un momento a solas como un par de veces?

-Si, pero -le agarro de ambas manos y apoyo su brazo sobre su cintura para que la agarrase-, nunca hemos tenido un solo momento para poder disfrutar de verdad.

-Ah -comprendió y entonces se puso a bailar con ella.

Se fueron dando vueltas mientras se iban mirando cariñosamente.

-¿Sabes Paxton 2.0.? La primera vez que te conocí apenas me llamabas la atención, pero ahora que te conozco, creo que empiezas a caerme mucho mejor así -comento sinceramente.

-¿De verdad? -se asombro al oír eso.

-Así es, lo único que vi era el típico empollón con gafas que siempre esta diciendo chorradas, pero ahora que solamente ha quedado esto de ti, te prefiero así que al chico que acabo arrollado por ese carro blindado -confeso dando a entender mas como alguien arruinado que de forma normal.

Aquello hizo que se quedase analizándolo detenidamente.

-¿Así que dices que prefieres verme como un monstruo que como era Paxton antes?

-Así es, pero tu no eres un monstruo, eres alguien especial, tan especial que eres capaz de hacer un montón de cosas útiles, y ahora, tu también, al haber hecho eso de antes -indico señalando hacía el camino por el que habían venido, la habitación donde dejaron a Bernard.

-¿Crees que deberíamos haberle hecho algo mas?

-No, es mejor que lo descubran así que como estaba antes -opino estando de acuerdo.

Ambos se rieron pero Paxton 2.0., tanto que acabo agarrando a Clarissa por detrás y la bajo de tal manera que ella soltó un gemido de euforia al no esperarse eso que hizo, la volvió a poner de pie quedando completamente mareada.

-¿Estas bien? No era mi intención -se disculpo asumiendo que le hizo daño.

-No, en realidad, me ha gustado, házmelo otra vez -le pidió entusiasmada con el gesto.

Paxton 2.0. la volvió a enderezar haciendo quedase de espaldas hacía abajo mientras ella se reía entusiasmada al ver lo bueno que era, ahí se quedo mirando fijamente al cyborg, podía ver esos rojos mirándola como si no hubiese nada al otro lado, pero sabía que en su interior seguía teniendo esa humanidad que parecía que había perdido después de que Zimmer lo hubiese reparado.

La volvió a poner como antes quedando los dos sin decirse nada mutuamente.

-¿Sabes? Quizás cuando volvamos a la base, tal vez Zimmer te pueda ayudar en algo.

-¿En que? -cuestiono, volvió a gemir.

-En darte un poco de músculo en la cara, no quiero que no me guste lo que hay aquí pero -le toco las facciones metálicas que tenía alrededor del rostro-, no me gusta tener que ver un trozo de metal delante de mi cara, quisiera al menos hubiese algo que pudiese tocar de verdad.

Le agarro de la mano bajándosela y entonces él le dijo:

-Le pediré a Zimmer que haga lo que sea, por los dos -decreto decidido.

Clarissa sonrío alegrada y entonces se acerco hacía él juntando sus labios con su boca metálica del cual era enorme, se separo quedando desinteresada al ver que no sabía a algo humano, ese era un problema que ahora ambos iban a tener que resolver por si solos.

DE VUELTA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA MINA

Los ninjas continuaron todo el recorrido por la mina mientras Lloyd continuaba mirando el mapa sin problemas, de pronto Cole se percato de algo y detuvo al joven ninja verde impidiendo que diese un paso mas, le señalo al frente para que lo viese por si mismo.

Observaron un enorme hueco que llevaba a un piso mas abajo.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono Kai mientras todo el mundo se acercaba para verlo mejor.

-Debe de ser el campamento que se habían instalado para sacar la energía fantasma de las paredes, este debe de ser uno de esos huecos que usaban para subir los cubos -dedujo Zane observando el aspecto que tenía ese hueco comparado con el vacío que había al otro lado.

-¿Vamos a tener que bajar por ahí? -pregunto Jay asumiendo que era la siguiente parte del camino.

-¿Porque? ¿Tienes miedo de que esa cosa te haga caer? -critico burlonamente Nya.

-No, pero si tengo miedo de pensar que esa caída nos pueda matar -reprocho aclarando cual era la duda que tenía sobre ese hueco que tenía delante suyo.

-Tampoco parece tan profundo -opino Seliel echando un vistazo asomando la cabeza.

De pronto resbalo haciendo que casi se cayese pero Cole la atajo a tiempo agarrandola por el traje impidiendo que se fuese hacía abajo de todo, la llevo hacía adelante dejando a todos asustados.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Cole viendo como estaba ella.

-Si -reafirmo mirando piadosamente a Cole al ver no poder creerse como la salvo a ella.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que bajar de otra forma -opino sinceramente Lloyd.

-Estoy de acuerdo -acoto Cole sabiendo que después de esto ya no era buena idea.

-Buena, parece que aquí ya hay unas poleas y unos cubos, alguien que acabar yendo hacía abajo y de ahí todos ir bajando usando los cubos para acabar abajo -ideo Zane señalando que había una polea atada a un cabrestante que llegaba hasta abajo de todo

-Ya, pero para eso alguien tendría que estar ya abajo -indico Skylar sabiendo que para que alguien bajase e hiciese eso mismo tendría uno que ya estar ya haciendo el trabajo.

Todos se quedaron mirando intentando de saber quien se iba a ir hacía abajo de todo. Zane se decidió sin mas dilación y entonces se tiro bajando en picado hacía el fondo.

-¡Zane no! -grito Pixal viendo que su novio se tiro sin decir nada.

Esperaron a ver que pasaba y entonces oyeron un sonido como de que algo impacto bien abajo.

-Zane, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Estoy bien, no es tan profundo como parece, ahí va el halcón -anunció eufóricamente.

Vino el halcón volando hacía ellos y se poso encima de Pixal, el halcón grazno.

-Creo que desde aquí puedo hacerlo, aquí viene una cubeta -agrego.

Se miraron cuestionandose esa posibilidad ya que esto les parecía demasiado fácil hasta para lo que era, observaron que la soga iba moviendose como dando a entender que Zane ya estaba subiendo la soga con la cubeta para que uno bajase.

-¿Porque se ha tirado él solo? -se cuestiono Jay.

-Seguramente para no vernos quejarnos por decidir quien bajaba -concluyo Nya.

-Venga ya, ¿de veras crees que puede ser por eso? -se lo cuestiono Pixal.

Entonces Nya asomo la cabeza sobre el vacío y entonces dijo:

-Zane, ¿te has tirado para no vernos discutir por quien se tiraba? -se lo pregunto queriendo saber su opinión ya que era obvio que este era uno de esos temas que no llevaban a ningúna parte.

-Pues si -reafirmo sin mas dilación.

Nya se encogió de hombros viendo que al final resultaba que era lo que creía.

-No entiendo para nada a mi ex-novio -se llevo Pixal las manos a la cara.

-Bueno, si Zane puede hacerlo, entonces será lo mejor, dejemos que él se encargue de esto -acoto Seliel estando de acuerdo en que esta opción funcionaba a la perfección.

-Hagámoslo con cuidado porque tengo mis miedos de que esto se acabe derrumbado al tener mucho peso -procuro Lloyd teniendo sus miedos al estar en una mala zona.

De pronto algo paso por el otro lado haciendo que Jay se asustase.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -les pregunto alterado al oír eso.

-Oh por favor Jay, ¿todavía vas a seguir con eso? -le reprocho harta de que siguiese con ese tema de pensar que algo los estaba vigilando.

-¿Pero no lo sentís?

-¿Que sucede ahí? -pregunto Zane oyendo la disputa desde abajo.

-Nada, solamente Jay con sus suposiciones -aclaro Cole asomando la cabeza.

-Ah, vale, aquí viene la cubeta -aviso y ahí entonces surgió una cubeta del tamaño de una cesta.

Kai cogío la cubeta viendo que como estaba, se quedo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quien se monta? -pregunto asumiendo que alguien se iba a montar primero.

Todos se miraron teniendo muy pocas ganas de hacerlo.

-Yo lo haré -mencionó Seliel estando dispuesta a hacerlo.

-¿Estas segura de eso? -critico Cole sabiendo que no parecía ser una buena idea.

-Yo soy la única de todo el grupo que apenas ha sabido luchar como una ninja, así que es mejor que vaya yo, si me muero quiero que al menos terminéis el trabajo -aclaro dando a entender que lo quería hacer por no tenerse mucha confianza en si misma.

No le gusto ese comentario y entonces se le quedo mirando con una expresión rígida.

-Eres una como nosotros, no importa que sepas luchar, ¿entendido? -le aconsejo seriamente para que se lo tomase en cuenta por siempre.

Todos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos al no creerse como fue que se lo dijo.

-¿Vas a bajar a tu novia si o no? -critico Jay queriendo que lo hiciese ya mismo.

Ambos se quejaron viendo que ya tenía que soltar algúna impertinencia porque si.

-No es mi novia, ¿entendido Jay? -le reprocho justificando esa acusación.

-Lo que sea -exclamo poniendo una expresión de sarcasmo al saber que tenía razón, Nya le dirigió una mirada indirecta, este rápidamente cambio la expresión haciendo que no pasase nada.

-Ahí baja Seliel -le aviso Cole asomando la cabeza para que lo oyese Zane.

-De acuerdo -afirmo él desde abajo.

-¿Preparada? -le pregunto agarrándolo por los hombros.

-Si -afirmo estando completamente decidida.

Apoyo el pie encima de la cubeta procurando de que no se cayese, lo puso y casi perdía el equilibrio pero Cole la fue sujetando con cuidado, le dio una mirada como de darle confianza en saber que podía hacerlo, Cole ladeo la cabeza viendo que podía hacerlo, Seliel se agarro la cuerda y entonces esta fue bajando lentamente haciendo que empezase a desaparecer en la oscuridad del fondo.

-Creo que por ahora vamos bien -espeto sinceramente Kai.

-De momento, podríamos pasarnos así todo el dia -opino Nya sabiendo que esto iba a ser complicado si es que ahora iban a tener que pasar por esta dificultad.

-Seguramente a estas horas ya habrá todo oscuridad -mencionó Lloyd.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedasen pensando en la idea de que a lo mejor cualquier cosa estuviese pasando en el campamento y ellos no se estuviesen enterando.

-¿Creéis que Rough estará cometiendo lo que tenía planeado hacer? -pregunto Jay.

-No lo se, pero si lo hiciera, espero de que Miles, Stronger y los otros puedan lograrlo a tiempo -indago Pixal queriendo tener la confianza de que los agentes podrían solucionar esto.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Miles junto con Stronger y los otros dos agentes se marcharon a investigar el supuesto escondite que tenía Rough debajo de la zona subterránea, pasaron inadvertidos mientras veían como todo el mundo estaba trabajando en una enorme maquina que parecía una caja electrónica con algúnos dientes afilados en forma de rueda, por encima tenías unas ventosas que actuaban como pistones, se escondieron detrás de una esquina observando todo el proceso.

-¿Pero que cojones es eso? -critico Jace.

-Yo diría que es un generador de corriente -dedujo Miles.

-¿Pero un generador para qué? Con todas las cosas que ha construido la doctora Duncan para ellos deberían estar usando lo que ya tienen hasta ahora -critico concretamente Alan.

-A menos que lo estén usando para otra cosa -repercuto sinceramente Stronger.

De pronto uno de los trabajadores agarro un enorme tubo elástico de plástico con papel cromado por encima, se lo llevaron arrastrando hasta el hueco por el que apenas se veía algo.

-Hay es donde esta la alcantarilla que lleva al agua subterránea -aviso Miles.

-¿Para que harán eso? -cuestiono Jace.

-Para llevarse el agua que hay dentro, creo que lo van a usar para tirarlo directamente sobre el territorio de Vector Stein -indago concluyentemente Stronger.

Siguieron observando cuando de pronto uno de los trabajadores se giro, rápidamente se cubrieron poniendose de espaldas y estirados contra una enorme viga que estaba a la altura de ambos.

-Si es lo que creo que van a hacer tenemos que impedir que lo hagan -alarmo Miles.

-¿Porque que van a hacer? -cuestiono Alan sin entender de que se trataba.

Ambos tres le dirigieron la mirada al ver lo tonto que era por no darse cuenta.

-No todos somos unos expertos Sherlock -insinuó expresamente.

-Van a meter el agua dentro de ese generador y lo van a perfeccionar para hacer que se vuelva mas tóxico de lo que ya es, si lo van a usar para tirárselo encima de los hombres de Vector, entonces me temo que todos correrán una gran suerte -le explico de forma concreta.

-¿Pero entonces porque no dejamos que se lo tiren a esos matones del otro lado de la montaña?

-Porque si lo hacen la situación se complicara mas de la cuenta y acabaron atacando este lugar con los ninjas aún metidos dentro de la mina, no podemos dejar que lo hagan ahora -aclaro seriamente Stronger sabiendo que esa era una mala decisión de cualquier manera lo fuese o no.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Lo destruimos?

-No, tenemos que averiguar como planean hacerlo -repercuto Miles teniendo una idea.

-¿Como? Yendo directamente a hablar con ellos -critico indirectamente Stronger sin estar muy de acuerdo sobre esa idea al respecto.

-Ellos no saben que sabemos lo que planean hacer, creo que es mejor que lo veamos por nosotros mismos asumiendo que sean lo bastante tontos como para pensar que estamos de acuerdo en sus decisiones -argumento decidido a investigarlo sin que fuese algo sospechoso.

-¿Tu supones demasiado verdad? -inquirió indirectamente.

La situación entre los dos se estaba poniendo bastante cruenta ya que ambos sabían que jamas iban a estar demasiado de acuerdo en lo que decían.

-Ahí viene Buckman -aviso Jace.

Alzaron la cabeza y entonces observaron que se encontraba Buckman dirigiendose hacía uno de los operadores que estaban trabajando en el generador de corriente.

-Iré a hablar con él -aviso Miles levantándose para ir a hablar con él.

-¿Adonde vas? -le reprocho agarrándole del traje para que se volviese a sentar encima.

-A cumplir con mi misión.

-Tu misión es quedarte con nosotros y averiguar lo que están planeando pero no así.

-Lo siento pero yo no recuerdo que me hayan acordado una misión.

-Venga ya Miles, por favor, estamos aquí, en un lugar donde muy pocos se meten, no podemos ir por nuestra propia cuenta y lograr alguna misión de cualquier manera -recrimino Stronger viendo que estaba mas que decidido a cumplir con su obligación que pensar de forma básica.

-Lo siento Stronger pero yo he estado mucho tiempo con esto y no pienso dejar que estos creen esta parafernalia con tal de salirse con la suya, si no hacemos esto tendremos severos problemas.

-Ya tenemos severos problemas al venir aquí, somos policías de Ninjago, no deberíamos estar aquí -indico nerviosamente Alan sabiendo que esto era una mala idea también.

-Es por Marcus, ¿verdad? -objetó en el ultimo segundo.

-¿Como? -no comprendió a que se refería.

-No has podido superar la muerte de Johnston y ahora buscas algo con lo que distraerte -concluyo sabiendo que esto se debía por otra cosa mucho mas importante.

Stronger no quería admitirlo porque sabía que era verdad y no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento -se disculpo expresamente y entonces se levanto dispuesto a cometer su operación.

-¡Miles no! -gritaron los otros dos viendo que se fueron.

-No levantéis demasiado la voz chicos, no servirá para mucho, ahora es cosa suya -decreto sabiendo que ahora todo dependía de lo que hiciese Miles mientras que ellos de otra cosa.

Miles fue andando tranquilamente viendo que nadie parecía sospechar de su presencia, estaba claro que su bienvenido ahí era aceptable a pesar de haber dejado a sus compañeros ahí mismo, podría haberles insistido que le siguiesen por detrás pero si Stronger iba a seguir estando tan encaprichado con lo mismo entonces no tenía otra que hacer esto por las buenas.

-...bueno, creo que a lo mejor tendríamos que usar un poco mas de lo adecuado -le decía Buckman a uno de los trabajadores que tenía analizando la maquina.

-Buckman -le llamo sin mas dilación.

Se giro sorprendido y ahí vio que se trataba del agente Thrower.

-Ah, señor Thrower, menos mal que ha venido -se alegro Buckman dandole una palmada en el brazo viendo que al final uno hizo caso de su aviso.

-Solo llamame Miles, de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo agente -acepto de forma optimista.

Stronger y el resto asomaron la cabeza observando como estaba charlando con Buckman sin ningún problema, no estaba sospechando para nada de momento.

-Por ahora lo hace bien -opino Jace viendo como iba la cosa.

-De momento, aprovechemos la oportunidad -ordeno Stronger y ambos salieron del otro lado asegurando que Miles distrajese a Buckman todo el tiempo posible.

Miles apoyo la mano encima del generador de corriente y entonces dijo:

-¿Que es esto exactamente? -pregunto disimuladamente.

-Lo llamamos un generador de corriente, es básicamente una maquina que permite limpiar el agua y modificarla de diferentes formas -corroboro Buckman.

-¿De que tipo de formas? -cuestiono interesado.

-Bueno, podemos hacer que este fría, o caliente -comento irónicamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen de lo tonto que sonaba ese comentario, justo en ese momento Miles se fijo que Stronger y los otros dos se estaban apunto de meter en el hueco donde supuestamente se encontraba aquello que Rough estaba ocultando, Stronger se giro y le dio una mirada de confianza como de asegurar que todo iría bien, afirmo él meneando la cabeza, luego Stronger se marcho y ahí Buckman noto que tenía la mirada distraída en otra parte.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto asumiendo que estaba mirando otra cosa.

Rápidamente Miles noto que estaban apunto de descubrir a los otros.

-Eh Buckman, hay algo que no entiendo -le dio una palmada en el brazo para distraerlo.

-¿Él que? -dio resultado y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía él.

-¿Para que necesita Rough esta maquina exactamente? ¿Acaso no tenéis ya todas estas otras maquinas que funcíonan al usar el agua subterránea de ese callejón de ahí? -critico poniendo una expresión de estar tremendamente interesado, hacía lo que podía con tal de que se lo creyese.

-Bueno si, pero, esto es para otra cosa exactamente -declaro con tono nervioso.

-¿Para que? -se intrigo aún mas sabiendo que de algúna forma soltaría la verdad.

Mientras, Stronger y los otros dos consiguieron meterse dentro de aquel conducto, fueron recorriendo todo el camino oscuro hasta que al fondo hubo algo de luz.

-¿Que cosa es esta? ¿Parece un agujero de gusano? -cuestiono asombrado Alan viendo el aspecto de aquel conducto en el que estaban pasando, se notaba que no había sido construido manualmente.

-Seguramente fue excavado por insectos subterráneos desde hace años, posiblemente Rough se ocupo del resto e hizo de esto un acceso privado -opino lógicamente Stronger.

Continuaron avanzando hasta acabar al final del camino, estaban dentro de una sala donde en el medio se encontraba una mesa con un mapa enganchado sobre la mesa de madera, ambos fueron alzando las armas asegurando de que no hubiese nadie pero no había ningún rastro de nada.

-Aquí esta todo despejado -notifico Jace.

-Aquí también -corroboro Alan por el otro lado de la sala.

Mientras los demás se encargaban de vigilar toda la sala Stronger se acerco hacía la mesa fijándose en como estaba detallado todo, ahí entonces lo descubrió.

-Chicos, mirad esto -les anunció eufóricamente para que lo oyesen.

Los dos vinieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y entonces vieron con claridad lo que había delante.

-¿Pero que es esto? -cuestiono Alan extrañado al ver eso.

-Lo que han estado planeando durante todo este tiempo -declaro observando que el mapa se trataba de la zona minera conectada con la otra mina que tenía Vector Stein.

-¿Creéis que van a usar el agua subterránea modificada con ese generador para lanzarla contra ellos? -objetó Jace queriendo corroborar que lo que había en el mapa se trataba de eso mismo.

-¿Pues si quisieran hacer eso entonces adonde lo tirarían? -critico Alan sabiendo que de algúna manera tendrían que lanzar el agua para que llegase hacía el otro lado.

-Por aquí -señalo Stronger a un dibujo que parecía ser de un túnel-. Van a usar ese túnel para tirar el agua que lleva directamente a lo de Vector, así lo van a hacer.

-Joder -exclamo Jace mientras Alan se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Los ninjas tendrían que haber estado aquí -opino Stronger sabiendo que esto era algo tan alto que debería haber tenido a los otros para que viesen esto.

-No podías saber que nos encontraríamos con algo de esta magnitud.

-Lo se, pero quizás...

De pronto escucharon que sonaba como el de unos pasos acercandose por ambas partes.

-Alguien viene -aviso eufórico Alan.

-Escondamonos -propuso Jace mirando a ambos lados, sentía que se estaban acercando mas.

-¿Pero por donde? -critico viendo que no había mucho lugar por donde esconderse los tres.

-Por ahí -señalo Stronger fijándose en unos recovecos que habían arriba en el techo.

Marcharon apuradamente hacía aquel conducto sobresaliente del que veían salir luz, fueron subiendo lo mas rápidamente posible mientras veían como un grupo de gente estaba viniendo desde el otro lado de la sala, aquello era algo que continuaba.

-Vamos -insistió Alan queriendo que Jace le dejase subir.

-Ya va -Jace le cogío y lo fue levantando con todas sus fuerzas.

Stronger seguía echando un vistazo al mapa y no podía evitar pensar que Rough se había estado aprovechando de ellos todo el tiempo, no podía dejar que hiciesen esa misión, tenía que ganar algo de tiempo mientras los ninjas estuviesen metidos en la mina.

-Jefe, vamos -insistió Alan sabiendo que solamente quedaba Stronger para que se subiese.

-Dejadme un momento -indico señalando con el dedo, marcho juntándose delante del mapa.

-¿Pero adonde va? -reprocho viendo que se iba por otra parte, Jace estaba con una mirada de entender muy bien lo que se proponía hacer en realidad.

Stronger agarro unos crayones que habían tirados al lado y se puso a mirar por todo el mapa intentando de saber que podía manipular sin que los otros se diesen cuenta, tenía que pensar rápido ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, miro el puente y observo que estaba marcado el numero de longitud del túnel: 200 KM, ahí lo aprovecho, agarro un crayón blanco y se puso a pintarlo haciendo que lo que estaba escrito anteriormente no se viese, luego agarro un lápiz de escribir y puso 100 KM, con eso no se darían cuenta, o tal vez lo harían.

-Ya esta -dijo aliviado, empezo a oír el sonido del grupo que venía del otro lado.

-Corre Mark, corre -protestaron los otros dos viendo que no tenía tiempo.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacía donde estaban los otros, lo agarraron con ambas manos justo en el momento en el que llego el otro grupo de obreros, uno dijo:

-¿Crees que Rough estará de acuerdo con esto? -se cuestiono dirigiendose al que parecía ser el líder.

-Rough esta mas de acuerdo con esto que en dejar vivo a Vector Stein y sus hombres, no hay nada en esto que no salga mal excepto que los de Stein sepan lo que estamos planeando hacer -opino concienzudo de que lo tenían todo bajo control.

Todos se rieron falsamente mientras los tres agentes se acostaron sobre el recoveco.

-¿Que has hecho? -le recrimino Alan de forma murmuradamente para que no le oyesen.

-Escucha, y mira -le rechisto con el dedo y le obligo a mirar.

Aquel grupo se reunió alrededor de la mesa mientras aquel que era el líder lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Sabemos nó a cuantos metros tiene que llegar el agua al túnel? -pregunto retóricamente.

-Supuestamente tenemos que lanzarlo a 100 Km del túnel -corroboro uno que estaba delante.

-100 KM, perfecto, lo haremos en cuanto Rough de la orden -confirmo decidido.

-Les he cambiado el numero sin que se den cuenta -comento susurradamente Stronger.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendido Jace al no entender a que se refería.

-Es la cuenta equivocada, en realidad eran 200 KM -aclaro dando a entender que ahora se les quedo metida una falsa idea de como tenían que hacerlo.

-Joder -exclamo Alan sin poder creérselo.

-¿Alguien ha estado usando el crayón blanco? -pregunto un obrero robusto con barba pelirroja sosteniendo el crayón, le examino la punta.

-No, ¿porque?

-Pues porque pareciera que alguien lo ha usado -indico fijándose en que parecía algo gastado.

Aquello hizo que Stronger se alarmase al pensar que habían descubierto lo que hizo.

-Seguramente alguno de nosotros lo habrá usado para limarse las uñas y que nadie notase la diferencia -opino incrédulamente al no tomarse en serio ese hecho.

Todos se rieron viendo lo absurdo que sonaba esa mención, Stronger se alivio viendo que nadie parecía sospechar de nada relacionado con el cambio que hizo en el mapa.

Se alivio viendo que al final no encontraron lo que modifico.

-¿Esta bastante claro que son 100 KM no? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo del todo.

-Si -reafirmaron todos mutuamente.

-¿Y nadie tiene nada mas que decir?

-No -confirmaron de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces pasemos a la siguiente parte, venid todos -pidió expresamente y entonces todos se marcharon abandonando la sala y yendo por el camino por el que vinieron.

Los tres alzaron la cabeza viendo que se marcharon en el mejor momento, saltaron del recoveco y de ahí pasaron abajo donde volvieron a juntarse delante del mapa.

-Es increíble que esos idiotas no se hayan dado cuenta de que has cambiado el numero de longitud del túnel -espeto sinceramente Jace viendo que al final se lo creyeron.

-Lo se, pero no tardaran mucho en darse cuenta de que algo falla en su plan -indico Stronger sabiendo que era imposible que fuesen lo suficientemente estupidos como para no acordarse de como fue que montaron su propio plan.

-¿Que túnel será ese? -inquirió Alan intentando de hacerse una idea de lo que veía en el mapa.

Ahí entonces Stronger tuvo una cierta suposición, miro hacía la derecha y entonces dijo:

-Venid -pidió urgentemente y marcharon corriendo hacía el camino por el que habían regresado.

Fueron subiendo por una pendiente rocosa y húmeda hasta acabar al otro lado de la sala donde se encontraron con un enorme túnel lo bastante enorme como para que cupiese una persona.

-Lo suponía -exclamo indeciso al ver que ahí tenían el túnel que iban a usar.

-¿Crees que usaran este túnel para tirar el agua hasta el otro lado? -critico dudosamente Alan.

-¿Conoces otro túnel? -objetó expresamente Jace.

Stronger se quedo mirando fijamente el túnel como intentando de hacerse una idea de que de algúna manera al otro lado de ese túnel se encontraba ese Vector y los suyos lidiando con un plan parecido.

-¿Que hacemos Mark? -pregunto Jace de forma insistente al querer saber que acción iban a tomar ahora que sabían cual exactamente el plan para vencer a los del otro bando.

-Si os soy sincero chicos, como primera medida, tenemos que salir de aquí -indico sinceramente sabiendo que ahora se encontraban en la peor situación inimaginable.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ZONA MINERA

Wu junto con todo el resto de padres y demás amigos salieron del comedor y de ahí marcharon recorriendo toda la zona intentando de buscar algo que hacer mientras se cuestionaban el hecho de que parecía que Rough estaba ocultando algo y cada vez se notaba mas.

Todos estaban alterando intentando de ignorar el hecho de que toda la conversacíon que habían tenido les había hecho entender ciertas cosas, pero había algo que se les escapaba y no sabían que era, Edna era la mas alterada de todo el grupo y no quería seguir oyendo el tema de ningúna forma, con eso dejo claro que nadie hablaría de momento sobre lo que descubrieron antes.

-¿De veras creéis que los ninjas pueden sucederle algo ahí abajo? -critico el señor Bucket teniendo aún esa duda en la cabeza, después de lo que dijo Rough ya no sabía que pensar.

-Por favor, no lo digas -insistió Edna queriendo no oír nada mas de ese tema.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré, pero tened esto en cuenta, Rough esta ocultando algo y me parece que tenemos que descubrirlo -propuso decididamente a resolver el asunto.

-¿Pero para eso no se encargaban los agentes? -critico Misako acordándose de que Miles y los otros eran los que se habían encargado de resolver el asunto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Lo se, pero ten esto en cuenta ¿que sucede si algo les pasa a ellos también? -objetó.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al oír esa mención.

-Ellos eran policías, ¿no? Entonces que pensáis a que en realidad los han dejado entrar solamente para capturarlos mas tarde y sin que nadie sospeche de ello -indico lógicamente.

-¿Pero entonces estas diciendo que han tramado todo esto desde anoche? -inquirió Ed asumiendo que en realidad todo esto había sido una estratagema desde el principio.

-Puede ser, o quizás ya este sucediendo ahora mismo -mencionó Garmadon estando de acuerdo.

-¿Tu también lo piensas hermano? -cuestiono Wu viendo que su hermano parecía estar bastante de acuerdo con suponer que todo esto era un plan diabólico para acabar con todos sin problemas.

-Antes yo te dije que tenía mis suposiciones de que esta gente no iba a ser buena, y al final eso mismo ha pasado, estamos rodeados de un grupo de personas que posiblemente nos estén mirando fijamente y tratándonos como monstruos como ha pasado antes con ese crío -argumento hacíendole acordar que ya habían hablado sobre eso y que al final resultaba que Wu tenía razón, pero ahora se estaba equivocando otra vez con esto.

-Ese crío esta enfadado con su padre, no con nosotros, entiendo que pueda parecer que esta gente esta un poco idea de la cabeza, pero eso no significa que sea mala del todo -opino sensatamente Wu justificando que seguía teniendo razón en lo que decía.

-Puede ser, pero quizás en realidad hay algo que ellos no nos estén contando y quizás hemos metido a los ninjas en una trampa mortal -dedujo empezando a subir de tono.

Aquello hizo que Edna se alarmarse cada vez que seguía oyendo ese tema en particular.

-No vuelvas a decir eso -le insistió Wu viendo que se estaba pasando.

-Pero tenía que hacerlo por todos nosotros -se disculpo expresamente aunque seguía justificándolo.

-Por todos nosotros, no, solo por ti porque quieres seguir demostrando que eres el que manda en este grupo cuando en realidad lo único que haces es justificar que todo el mundo es malvado y que no se puede confiar en nadie -aclaro echando en cara al tema una vez mas.

-Como con Clarissa por ejemplo -agrego descaradamente.

Edna se empezo a alarmar cada vez mas al estar oyendo todas esas acusaciones, se agarro fuertemente a su marido Ed viendo que la estaban haciendo daño psicológicamente.

-Tu no estuviste ahí para ver lo que sucedió.

-No, pero si estuve lo bastante cerca para descubrir que te habías acostado con mi mujer.

-Ex-mujer -rectifico señalándole con el dedo.

Aquello hizo que ambos se quedasen mirando fijamente de una manera bastante conflictiva.

-Ya basta los dos -protesto Misako viendo que otra vez estaban con lo de siempre-. Le prometisteis a Lloyd que no os pelearíais y eso mismo haréis, ¿entendido?

Se dieron una mirada de confianza al acordarse de que tenía razón en eso.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto una voz conocida.

Ambos se giraron y dirigieron la mirada hacía el pirata armado con un fusil y teniendo a su lado a Dareth que continuaba bebiéndose aquel vaso con la limonada mejorada.

-Hola Ronan -les saludaron con tono apenado.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -cuestiono Dareth-. Pareciera que se hubiese muerto alguien.

-Si es que se ha muerto alguien -objetó expresamente el señor Bucket.

-En serio, ¿quien? -se intereso pero siguió bebiendo de la limonada como si nada.

-Nuestra confianza -declaro Misako.

-Ah, entiendo, por un momento pensaba que...

-Lo se Dareth, tu siempre piensas en lo mas obvio -excuso Garmadon aguantandose lo que fuese a decir ya que seguramente no iba a tener mucha gracia.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta al ver que no parecían estar bastante contentos.

-¿Como os ha ido con Lonny? -pregunto Ed acordándose de que estaban con el arquero.

-Digamos que estuvimos bien hasta que al final el pirata este dijo algo que no tocaba -declaro Dareth señalando a Ronan culpándole de haber arruinado el momento que tuvieron.

-Yo no he dicho algo que no tocaba, es que básicamente Lonny se lo tomo de otra forma, ¿entendido? -aclaro reprochadamente Ronan viendo que ya se estaba inventando cualquier cosa.

-¿Porque? ¿Que fue lo que paso? -se intrigo Misako en ese asunto.

-Digamos que paso esto... -se puso Dareth a contar toda la historia hasta el momento en que se separo de él y no supo muy bien la conversación que tuvieron anteriormente.

UNOS MINUTOS ANTES

Ronan persiguió a Lonny hasta un descampado al otro la zona minera, lo veía caminando con total tranquilidad aunque se notaba perfectamente que estaba decaído por lo que sucedió antes.

-Lonny espera -insistió Ronan intentando de que se detuviese pero estaba empezando a detenerse al sentirse completamente agotado de estar persiguiéndole.

Lonny se detuvo viendo que no había mas remedio, se giro observando a Ronan respirando profundamente aunque con bastante dificultad, estaba con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Tu no haces mucho ejercicio verdad? -asumió expresamente Lonny viendo que todo ese cansancio se debía a que parecía que no había movido ni un solo músculo en mucho tiempo.

-Que va, si yo he estado como un año peleándome todos los días con todo tipo de monstruos, bestias y algúnos cuantos payasos, todos los días -repercuto señalando con el dedo para dejar claro que no había ni un solo dia en el que no se estuviese peleandose con alguien.

-Ya -exclamo sin tomárselo muy en serio.

-Mira Lonny, se que he sido muy pesimista y todo eso, pero quiero que entiendas que no soy lo que tu piensas que crees que soy -se sincero razonando con él para disculparse.

-¿El que? ¿Un capullo?

-¿No es eso un poco subido de tono? -critico viendo que eso se pasaba de la raya.

-Tal vez -se encogió de hombros.

-Si te digo la verdad Lonny, me resultas un chico bastante interesante, lo tienes todo, has estado aquí con tu familia, tienes tus armas, nadie se queja de lo que haces.

-En serio si que hay alguien que se queja -indico fijando la mirada hacía otro lado.

Ronan se dio la vuelta y se percato de que arriba de todo se encontraba Joshy mirándoles con aquella expresión de pura desconfianza como si estuviesen haciendo algo terriblemente malo, Joshy se quedo ahí rígido y entonces se marcho desapareciendo al fondo de una colina.

-¿Ese niño esta así de loco todos los días? -inquirió sinceramente.

-Algo va mal con ese niño y no me gusta -opino teniendo una señal de mal rollo.

Se quedaron los dos en una rara sensación de darse cuenta de que ningúno se decía nada.

-Yo nunca he tenido muchas cosas, yo apenas me acuerdo de como era mi familia -declaro.

-¿De veras? ¿No tienes familia? -critico empezando a interesarse al ver como estaba.

-Bueno, la hay pero... digamos que no he hablado con mis viejos en mucho tiempo, ellos piensan que estoy muerto, pero no muerto literalmente aunque para ellos es como si nunca hubiese existido -confeso demostrando que se encontraba en un punto muerto para él y su familia.

Aquello hizo que Lonny empezase a sentir algo de lastima, algo que no podía evitar dejar pasar, se fue acercando hasta ponerse delante y dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-Mis padres también murieron -confeso con total sinceridad.

Ahí Ronan se quedo extrañado al oír eso, no se imaginaba que le paso eso.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto queriendo saber el motivo.

-Así es, mis padres estaban metidos en uno de esos grupos de los que están fuera vigilándolo todo, hubo un dia un grupo de los de Vector Stein ataco usando una camioneta con una torreta que habían incorporado, se pusieron a atacar dandole a unos cuantos, entonces mi padre tuvo una idea, cogío una bomba con temporizador y marcho de incógnito hasta ponerse por debajo de la camioneta, él intento de escapar pero sabiendo que no iba a salir ileso de ahí, decidió explotar la bomba ahí y entonces la camioneta estallo con él al lado -resumió como murió primeramente su padre.

-Joder -exclamo sorprendido al ver como acabo todo-. ¿Y que paso con tu madre?

-Mi madre marcho corriendo a buscar a mi padre, estaba tendido en el suelo, chamuscado por completo, estaba claro que no había sobrevivido, estuvo ahí un buen rato, hasta que entonces uno de los matones estos todavía seguía vivo y le disparo a ella atravesándole todo el estomago.

-Y justo en ese momento...

-Así es, tal y como lo oyes, recibió el disparo aunque no murió en el instante, la llevaron adentro donde ahí Rebecca se puso a intentar de curarla, pero, aquel trayecto que hicieron para llevarla hasta arriba de todo lo empeoro aún mas, perdió tanta sangre que resulto imposible taponarle la herida, acabo muriendo en la tienda de campaña de Rebecca al cabo de 10 minutos de haber recibido el disparo -aclaro demostrando que sus padres acabaron muriéndose de una forma tan absurda que casi resultaba imposible que hubiese pasado de verdad, pero sucedió.

Ahí Ronan ya ni sabía que decir al respecto, al final él lo había perdido todo de una forma mucho peor que la que se imaginaba, ahora verdaderamente se daba cuenta de lo terco que era.

-Siento que haya tenido que comportarme así, no lo sabía -se disculpo avergonzado.

-Lo se, pero, digamos que era mejor así porque sino pensarías que era un niño que nació sin sentimientos al no tener padre ni madre -comento dando a entender que se imaginaba que se acabaría burlando de él por no tener a ningúno de los dos.

-¿Como? -se extraño frunciendo el ceño al no entender esa confesión.

-¿Ya sabes lo que se suele decir?

-¿Que se dice? -critico sin entender a que mención estaba intentando de llegar.

Lonny se quedo extrañado al ver que no entendía a que se refería con lo que le hablaba.

-¿No lo sabes? -cuestiono extrañandose cada vez mas de la cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron en una rara encrucijada al no comprender adonde llegaba esta conversacíon.

-¿Tu pensabas que me iba a burlar de ti por pensar que como no tienes padres eres alguien que no ha sabido adaptarse a las circunstancias? -le pregunto intentando de corroborar esa conclusión.

-Pues si, ¿no es lo que hace todo el mundo? -confeso demostrando que se lo creía de verdad.

-Chico, se que no he estado mucho en tiempo en Ninjago, pero se reconocer cuando una cosa empieza a no tener mucho sentido y te digo que eso no lo tiene, ¿quien demonios te ha metido en la cabeza de que todos a los que pierden padres se acaban volviendo gilipollas o algo así?

-Pues Buckman y Sammy, me lo dijeron hace años cuando tenía 8 como mucho, la edad en la que murieron mis padres, ¿porque? -admitió demostrando que eran aquellos dos los que le metieron la idea de pensar que como quedo huérfano eso lo volvía una persona inestable.

Ahora Ronan lo entendió, se llevo las manos a la cara al entenderlo por completo.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono intentando de entender a que venía esa reacción.

-Lonny, esos dos idiotas te han estado engañando todo este tiempo -se sincero con él hacíendole entender que le habían metido esa idea en la cabeza apropósito y no se había dado cuenta.

-¿De verdad? -se quedo terriblemente sorprendido al darse cuenta.

-Así es, venga ya, ¿como demonios te has creído que la idea de que seas huérfano te va a convertir en alguien con quien es imposible de cooperar?

Suspiro aliviado al entender ahora todas esas dudas que tenía desde siempre.

-Joder -exclamo sintiendo que todo le daba demasiadas vueltas.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo que ahora parecía estar en una situación discordante.

-Lo estaré, pero, joder, toda mi vida creyéndome de que no podía hacer nada útil y que todo el mundo se estaría burlando por lo que le paso a mis padres, y ahora resulta que todo era una trola -mencionó exasperado al ver que se lo había estado creyendo durante años.

-¿Trola? -cuestiono Ronan sin comprender de que se trataba ese ultimo comentario.

-Ya sabes, una mentira.

-Ah, una mentira, claro -comprendió a duras penas.

-Me he estado sintiendo como un idiota todo este tiempo por culpa de esos dos, ahora ya no se como recuperar todo el tiempo perdido para hacer algo útil -comento demostrando que en toda su vida se había estado sintiendo intranquilo por culpa de esto.

-Lonny, tus padres murieron haciendo algo bueno, tu también puedes hacer algo bueno, pero eso no significa que no hayas estado haciendo nada útil, sabes lanzar flechas con los arcos, sabes darle a pájaros que están en los cielos, y haz hecho que un pirata capullo sea un poco mas sincero con los demás -concreto Ronan hacíendole ver que había cosas buenas que hizo durante todo este tiempo.

Aquello fue algo que Lonny pudo comprender a la perfección.

-Si -reafirmo convencido de ello.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro mas fuerte al ver que podía confiar en él.

-¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer ahora mismo?

-¿Él que?

-Irnos a vengarnos de Buckman y Sammy -propuso sabiendo que esos dos se merecían que se les recibiese algún castigo por como lo han tratado a lo largo de estos años.

Se le quedo mirando confiado hasta que al final puso una sonrisa de estar entusiasmado con la idea.

-¿Podemos intentar de meterles una bala en el cuelo y decir que es un supositorio? -sugirió.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? -pregunto alterado al descubrir eso.

-Pues claro -reafirmo tomándoselo como algo normal.

Ronan se río viendo lo entusiasmado que estaba con él, al final el chico le cayo mucho mas bien que el resto de los ninjas, se giro y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía arriba donde otra vez podía ver al niño Joshy vigilándoles en secreto, enderezo la cabeza y se marcho.

-Otra vez no -rechisto enfurruñado con aquel niño que le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono Lonny girandose al no entender que miraba.

Ronan se harto y entonces se puso a correr dispuesto a perseguir al niño para cogerlo.

-Ronan, ¿adonde vas? -critico eufóricamente Lonny viendo adonde iba.

Subió por la colina hasta acabar en una pendiente donde podía ver a Joshy marchándose corriendo para el otro lado, ahí entonces Ronan tuvo una idea, se fijo en un saliente que había al otro lado de la pendiente, alzo su rifle y se concentro apuntandole al saliente, disparo y entonces el saliente se cayo e impacto justo al lado de Joshy haciendo que este se cayese del susto.

-Toma esta niñato -exclamo orgulloso de ver que le dio.

Joshy intento de levantarse pero entonces Ronan lo cogío levantándolo de su camiseta.

-¿Porque nos espiabas otra vez? -le reprocho interrogandole de forma furtiva.

-¿Porque no te largas de este lugar al igual que tus amigos ninjas? -le contradijo.

-Ay por dios -se llevo la mano a la cara viendo que aquel niño era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Ronan, ¿que ha pasado? -Lonny lo alcanzo y se junto con él viendo lo que pasaba-, ¿Joshy?

-Lonny -le replico echándole la bronca a él también.

Ahí entonces se percato del saliente que estaba al lado de ellos.

-¿Le has disparado a ese saliente? -le pregunto asumiendo que solamente él le podría haber dado.

-Ha intentando de matarme -declaro.

-¿Es eso cierto? -le pregunto acusándole a Ronan de haberlo hecho.

-Sabía que ese saliente se caería a su lado y eso haría que se asustase, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo calculado, y todo gracias a esto -aclaro justificando que sabía lo que hacía a pesar de que con esa arma era tan peligroso que provocaba algo mas que un problema.

-Por dios Ronan, podrías haber matado al hijo de Rough.

-¿Pues porque no se lo preguntas a él ya que ha intentando de espiarnos otra vez? ¿Porque lo haces? -lo acuso de vuelta subiéndole el tono de tal manera que ya se pasaba de la rosca.

-Ronan, para ya -le aparto de él viendo que le hacía daño.

-¿Porque? ¿De estar interrogando a este mocoso? -critico intentando de entender porque ahora le echaba la bronca después de lo sucedido antes, ahí entonces se percato de la bola que tenía colgando en el cinturón-. ¿Que es esa cosa que tienes ahí?

Joshy vio que descubrió su bomba especial, no podía decirle lo que era porque sino se lo quitarían y el plan de Zimmer y Vector no funcionaria.

-Es un juguete -excuso disimuladamente.

-Pues ese juguete para una granada -opino concienzudo de lo que tenía.

-Ronan, será mejor que lo dejes en paz, esta bastante claro que esta asustado -le reprocho de vuelta harto de ver que lo estaba acusando por algo que no hizo.

-¿Asustado? No esta asustado, es un niño del demonio, nos tiene miedo, eso es lo que pasa, nos tiene miedo por pensar que estamos por encima de él.

Lo aparto aún mas mientras se le quedaba mirando con una expresión soberana.

-Pero Lonny, no lo entiendes -le insistió razonando con él de forma sincera.

-Solamente hay una cosa que tengo que entender, y es que estaba equivocado contigo, eres peor de lo que pensaba -indico y entonces se marcho alejando al niño mientras este se quedaba con una expresión de sentirse completamente indignado al ver lo que paso.

-Maldito crío -exclamo sabiendo que aquel niño lo hizo apropósito.

Lonny lo acompaño y ahí entonces paso por delante de Dareth que había estado observando toda la situación, tenía aún el vaso con la limonada bebiendo como si nada. Fue avanzando hasta ponerse delante de Ronan que se encontraba completamente decaído por alguna razón.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? -cuestiono queriendo entender todo el asunto.

-Digamos que la he pifiado -declaro amargamente.

-¿De veras? Ja, y yo que pensaba que habías hecho algo bueno viniendo de ti -espeto vacilante creyendose lo contrario de lo que paso.

Ronan le dirigió una mirada interrogante al ver que otra vez se pasaba sin motivo.

-Eso era antes, ahora ya no -aclaro expresamente.

Dareth no supo que contestarle, sorbió de la pajita del vaso y entonces dijo:

-Creo que tiene bien uno de estos -le paso el vaso para que bebiese de la limonada.

Ronan se quedo mirando el vaso y luego dirigió la mirada de vuelta hacía él viendo que ya le estaba usando para cambiar de tema, rechisto discrepando de esa sugerencia y entonces se marcho dejando a Dareth ahí mismo terminandose el resto de la limonada.

-Si quieres te pueden hacer un zumo también -aviso siguiendole al ver que se iba.

AHORA

-...y eso fue lo que paso -finalizo Dareth hasta este mismo momento.

-Vaya -exclamo Misako viendo que Ronan intento de hacer lo mejor que pudo pero al final se le arruino todo por culpa del crío-. ¿Estas bien Ronan?

-Lo estaré, en cuanto pille a ese mocoso insolente -reprocho enfurruñado aún con Joshy.

-Será mejor que le dejes en paz, Zane ya dijo bien claro que aquel niño no le dejaba en paz y a todo aquel que viniese con él, y somos justamente nosotros -aconsejo seriamente el señor Bucket.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿porque ese niño volvió a ponerse a vigilarlos? ¿Acaso no se había marchado antes cuando le viste por primera vez? -critico Edna intentando de entender ese hecho que acabo produciendo el barullo de antes.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero no se... hay algo raro ahora en ese niño que no me gusta -opino sintiendo que había algo que no cuadraba en todo el asunto y le daba una muy mala sensación.

-Igual que todos -indico Garmadon echando la mirada por todos los rincones.

En ese momento se fijaron que a lo lejos se encontraba Sammy que estaba pasando con una carretilla que tenía encima un bidón de bronce de color rojo que se notaba vacío.

-Oye Sammy, ¿adonde vas con eso? -pregunto Wu intentando de llamar su atención.

-Ah, me lo llevo a la habitación subterránea, al parecer tienen un asunto pendiente ahí abajo -anunció elevando la carretilla para que no se le quedase bloqueado en el camino.

-¿Podemos ir nosotros? -pregunto con tono de puro interés.

-No lo creo, ahora Rough quiere que todos sus conocidos estén ahí para un asunto pendiente, no os preocupéis, os avisare de cualquier cosa que necesitéis -aclaro y entonces se marcho tironeando aún mas de la carretilla sin mucho problema.

Aquello hizo que ambos se quedasen con una mala mirada al estar pensando en algo sospechoso.

-¿Cuando Rough ha ordenado de que nadie ademas de su personal se meta ahí dentro? -critico pensativamente Edna viendo que al no cuadraba en ese aviso.

-¿O para que llevaba ese bidón? -agrego Ed.

-No lo se, pero esta bastante claro que para meter algún liquido en su interior -opino concienzudamente Wu sabiendo que algo tenían pensado usar con un bidón de ese tipo.

-Como el agua subterránea -indico Ronan.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que estaban mas cerca de darse cuenta que Rough y los suyos estaban tramando algo con tal de acabar con Vector Stein y los suyos al otro lado.

-Tenemos que avisar a Miles y a los otros -propuso seriamente el señor Bucket.

-Posiblemente ellos ya estén metidos dentro de esa sala subterránea, no nos dejaran pasar sin saber que hemos venido por eso -aclaro sinceramente Garmadon sabiendo que había un riesgo.

-Pues entonces busquemos a la única persona que nos puede ayudar, a Rebecca y Cyrus por ejemplo -sugirió Dareth dando una razonable idea, se termino la limonada del vaso.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al ver que dijo que sonaba a una buena idea.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono extrañado al ver como todos le miraban.

-Dareth, cuando quieres, acabas siendo realmente muy listo -espeto sinceramente Garmadon sintiendo que esa era una de las pocas cosas inteligentes que dijo en su vida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Que he dicho?

-¡Ay! -todos se llevaron las manos a la cara al ver que ahora ya ni lo entendió.

-Vayamos ya a buscar a Rebecca y a Cyrus Borg antes de que se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo -presiono Ronan queriendo hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Si -aceptaron encantados y marcharon discretamente ya que no querían saber adonde iban a ir.

-¿Sabéis si puedo encontrar mas limonada por el camino? -pregunto Dareth cambiando de tema sin ningún motivo, tiro el vaso y siguió como si nada.

En ese momento Sammy los estaba observando aún teniendo al carretilla con el bidón, observo bien al grupo sabiendo hacía donde se iban, se puso serio y se marcho sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

DE VUELTA EN LA MINA

Toda la mayoría de los ninjas ya habían conseguido bajar al fondo de la mina, solamente quedaban Nya, Jay y Pixal del cual ella ahora estaba bajando en ultimo lugar, apoyo el pie en la cubeta mientras los demás la iban bajando con mucho cuidado ya que al ser un androide pesaba bastante.

-Tened cuidado chicos, que es mi ex-novia -insistió Zane viendo que se estaban pasando.

-Lo sabemos Zane -rechisto Cole sabiendo lo que hacían.

Jay y Nya se quedaron arriba esperando a que Pixal bajase del todo, aquello hizo que ambos tuviesen una sensación de que al estar ahí los dos solos esperando sintiesen que necesitaban zanjar ciertos asuntos pendientes que no habían conseguido resolver desde que estaban aquí mismo.

-Nya, ¿ayer cuando me besaste, lo hiciste porque echabas de menos los viejos tiempos o simplemente lo hiciste porque no pudiste contener toda la ira que tenías por haber estado con Clarissa a pesar de que nos traiciono? -le pregunto Jay queriendo resolver ese hecho a pesar de todo.

Ahí entonces Nya se quedo pensando detenidamente en ese hecho, para ella esta no era una muy buena situación, pero sabiendo que solamente tendrían este momento era mejor aprovecharlo.

-Si te digo la verdad Jay, es que ni siquiera supe por que lo hacía, simplemente me lance porque si -declaro dando a entender que lo hizo intencionadamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni un por un segundo pensaste en lo que pasaría después? -critico viendo que al final resultaba que lo hizo por propia voluntad sin tenerlo muy en cuenta.

-Y no, simplemente quería sentirme bien y tu estabas siendo sincero conmigo, así que pensé en que a lo mejor, podría al menos darte un obsequio de mi parte por haberme portado tan mal contigo.

Ahí entonces Jay lo entendió, ella se había sentado tan mal por haberle traicionado que al final quería recompensarselo y no se había dado cuenta, se sintió tan mal que se le acerco y le agarro la mano de una forma cariñosa, ella lo vio y se quedo atónita.

-Nya, si todo esto llega a terminar como todos esperamos que termine, quiero que volvamos a intentarlo una vez mas -propuso decidido a volver a tener una relación con ella.

-¿De veras quieres hacerlo? -inquirió ella queriendo corroborarlo.

-Indudablemente, pero esta vez nada de celos del uno y del otro -agrego estrictamente.

-¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por Ronan? -critico echándoselo en cara.

Ambos se rieron viendo que aquello era una propuesta bastante simplicista, terminaron de reirse y entonces ambos se miraron viendo que ahora estaban mucho mejor que antes, se fueron acercando hasta que al final casi parecía que estaban apunto de chocar sus labios cuando entonces:

-Jay, Nya, ¿estáis ahí? -pregunto Kai eufóricamente desde abajo.

Se quejaron viendo que ya había alguien que les arruino el momento.

-¿Porque siempre tiene que pasar esto? -reprocharon a la vez.

La cubeta acabo llegando delante de ellos, ambos sabían que uno iba a tener que bajar primero.

-Ve tu -se lo encargo Jay a Nya para que bajase ella en primer lugar.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir tu primero? -se lo cuestiono indirectamente.

-¿Es esta una de esas situaciones en las que me hace parecer un cretino? -objetó incrédulamente.

-Jay -le rechisto viendo que ya se estaba pasando.

-Vale, me callo -se justifico.

Nya lo dejo estar y entonces apoyo el pie encima de la cubeta encima con mucho cuidado, ambos se miraron procurandose de tener cuidado con este.

-Chicos, ahí viene Nya -aviso eufóricamente Jay para que le oyesen desde abajo.

-De acuerdo Jay -confirmo Lloyd y entonces empezaron a bajar.

Nya fue bajando lentamente mientras veía como Jay le iba sonriendo de lo encantado que estaba.

-Nos vemos ahí abajo -aviso expresamente.

Ladeo la cabeza señalando que confiaba plenamente en que volverían a verse cuando estuviesen todos ahí abajo y terminasen con el asunto. Siguió bajando hasta que al final mientras los chicos iban tironeando como podían, empezaban a ver la cubeta bajando desde arriba de todo.

-¿Vosotros que creéis que a estas horas ya habrán resuelto algo Miles y los otros? -pregunto Skylar.

-No lo se, ¿porque lo dices? -cuestiono intrigado Kai por esa pregunta.

-Pues porque si Rough se da cuenta de que están sospechando de él, entonces me parece que tendremos un serio problema -opino hacíendose una mala idea de lo que podría pasar si al final les acaban descubriendo y se montaba un desastre como que el casi sucedió anoche.

Carraspearon todos pensativos al oír esa duda, y era bastante razonable.

-No se chicos, pero yo de lo único de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es de que Ronan o Dareth no la acaben pifiando cinco minutos después de que nos hayamos ido -indico irónicamente Cole.

Todos se rieron viendo que aquello era una observación bastante lógica, sin darse cuenta acabaron aflojando la puerta haciendo que Nya empezase a descender demasiado rápido.

-¡Jay! -grazno Nya al sentir que se caía.

-¡Nya! -se asomo Jay alzando su mano al ver que su ex-novia se estaba cayendo al vacío.

Rápidamente todos cogíeron la cuerda impidiendo que Nya se cayese, lo agarraron lo mas fuerte que pudieron y aquello hizo que se detuviese la cuerda, Nya se fue columpiando de un lado para otro hasta que al final choco contra un costado puntiagudo.

-¡Ah! -chillo dolorida al sentir que se pincho con una de las puntas en el brazo.

-Nya, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Jay al ver que no se cayo.

-Estoy bien, pero me parece que estoy sangrando del brazo -declaro sintiendo una enorme punzada del cual le empezaba a salir una enorme mancha de sangre.

-Oh -se llevo Jay las manos a la cara al ver que quedo herida-. Pero chicos, ¿que ha pasado?

-Lo siento, nos hemos distraído, pero no te preocupes, bajaremos a Nya cuanto antes -aviso eufóricamente Seliel mientras todos se quejaban al ver lo estupido que fue ese acto tan inoportuno.

-Maldita sea chicos, casi tiramos a mi hermana -protesto Kai echándoles la culpa.

-No nos culpes a nosotros, culpale a Cole que fue quien soltó ese chiste -regaño Skylar.

-¿Como que yo tengo la culpa? Lo único que he hecho es dar una observación bastante irónica de algo que podría pasar de verdad -justifico Cole sintiéndose mosqueado.

-Pues esto esta pasando de verdad y parece que nadie esta por la labor -señalo a todo el mundo echándole la culpa al ver que parecía que nadie estaba atento.

-¡Basta! -protesto Pixal haciendo llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

-Chicos, todos tenemos la culpa, estábamos tan encantados con esa idea que al final hemos aflojado la cuerda, deberíamos haber estado pendientes de esto en vez de cualquier otra cosa -aclaro Zane justificando que la culpa recaía en todos por no haber estado mas pendientes de ir bajando a Nya que estar pensando en tonterías que no venían a cuento.

Aquello hizo que todos se diesen cuenta de que era cierto lo que hacían.

Nya continuaba bajando mientras Jay le iba observando desde arriba, los nervios le estaban atacando y no sabía que hacer, mientras estaba ahí, algo por detrás se estaba acercando soltando un leve gemido que apenas se notaba.

De pronto el halcón de Zane grazno subiendo de tono.

-¿Que pasa pequeño? -le pregunto viendo que algo pasaba.

-Seguramente tendrá ganas de largarse de aquí -opino incrédulamente Kai.

-No espera, me parece que esta sintiendo algo -apuro Pixal fijándose en el halcón.

-¿Sabes lo que dice? -pregunto Lloyd asumiendo que podía analizar los graznidos del halcón.

Pixal se puso a mirarlo fijamente y se puso a analizar todo los graznidos que iba soltando, había toda una barra de dígitos que iban bajando y subiendo de un lado para otro.

-¿Sucede algo ahí abajo? -pregunto Nya viendo que nadie parecía bajarla de momento.

-El halcón de Zane esta intentando de decirnos algo -aviso eufóricamente Seliel.

Jay estaba intentando de mirar lo que sucedía ahí abajo mientras una extraña figura se iba acercando cada vez mas hasta estar casi detrás de Jay solo que este no lo estaba notando.

Nya se veía la herida y notaba como estaba sangrando con mas profundidad que antes.

-¿Estas bien Nya? -pregunto de vuelta Jay viendo que ella parecía estar mucho peor.

-¿No tendrás algúna venda por ahí? -le pregunto agarrandose fuertemente la herida.

-Una venda, una venda -se puso a mirar todas las cosas que tenía encima y por dentro del traje.

Pixal lo siguió analizando hasta acabar teniendo algo, entonces dijo:

-Dice que esta sintiendo una extraña fuerza moviendose por aquí -anunció.

-¿Que? -se cuestionaron todos sorprendidos por esa respuesta.

-¿Pero que tipo de fuerza? -critico Lloyd.

Nya alzo la mirada observando como Jay estaba intentando de buscarle algo con que ayudarla, se desesperaba mas ya que no le gustaba estar columpiandose de un solo pie de esa forma.

-Aquí tengo un pañuelo -aviso sacandose un pañuelo cuadriculado del interior de su traje.

La fuerza que lo seguía se puso mucho mas cerca que ahora hizo que Jay lo notase.

-Chico de azul -dijo alguien con una voz siniestra.

Jay se aterro tanto al oír esa voz que empezo a girar lentamente hacía atrás.

-Jay, ¿que ocurre? -pregunto Nya viendo que de pronto no dijo nada.

Pixal continuo analizando lo que decía el halcón del cual este estaba graznando con mayor profundidad que antes, capto el final y ahí entonces dio con algo que la alarmo por completo.

-Oh no -se exaspero poniendo una expresión de puro pánico.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Zane viendo que aquella parecía como de estar sucediendo algo malo.

-¡Jay! -grito Pixal alzando la voz para que se oyese desde arriba.

Se quedo delante de lo que tenía detrás y le dio tal miedo que se quedo completamente petrificado.

-Tu te vendrás conmigo -una enorme mano translucida lo cogío y se lo llevo de un tirón.

-¡Jay! -grito eufóricamente Nya al ver que algo se lo llevo y desapareció al otro lado.

Tironeo tanto de la cuerda que al final esta se soltó y empezo a caer en picado.

-¡Nya! -grito Kai viendo que su hermana se estaba cayendo.

Rápidamente Zane se puso a saltar por todos los bordes puntiagudos que habían por todo el hueco hasta acabar agarrando a Nya en el momento justo con ambos brazos, acabo aterrizando de pie provocando un enorme estruendo de lo pesado que era.

-Nya, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Kai con tono de pura preocupación.

-Se lo han llevado, se lo han llevado -titubeo del miedo que tenía al ver como se llevaron a Jay.

-¿Donde esta Jay? -pregunto Skylar viendo que no estaba con ella, había desaparecido.

De pronto oyeron un enorme estruendo que venía de alguna parte.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Cole sintiendo que aquello era un mal sonido.

-Me parece que con el tirón de la cuerda y de la polea ha hecho que se desprenda la tierra a la que estaba enganchada, esto se va a derrumbar -indico lógicamente Pixal.

Veían con total claridad como el techo que había encima del conducto se estaba desmoronando lentamente, ambos se hicieron viendo como todo un grupo de pequeñas piedras no paraban de caer sin parar, todos se cubrieron sintiendo que ese no era un buen sitio para quedarse.

-Marchemonos ya -insistió Zane con total euforia.

-No, no podemos dejar a Jay -les insistió Nya saltando aterrada.

-Lo siento hermana -se disculpo Kai sabiendo que no iban a poder volver por él.

Todos marcharon corriendo saliendo de aquel conducto mientras veían como todo se iba cayendo hasta que al final el hueco dejo de existir quedando una enorme montaña de rocas, todos fueron corriendo lo mas rápidamente posible pero fue tal el derrumbe que al final todos acabaron aplastados por las propias rocas que los engulleron fácilmente, no se oyó nada mas.

EN OTRO LUGAR DISTANTE

Zairus se reunió con un grupo de obreros a los que conocía bastante bien y los metió dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña que había por debajo del acantilado en el que estaba colocado todo el campamento, había como una docena de obreros sentados y algúnos arrodillados mientras él se encontraba sentado y sosteniendo el revolver de plata con el que se disponía matar a su padre.

-Compañeros de batalla, ¿sabéis porque os he reunido aquí? -les pregunto retóricamente.

-No -contestaron todos a la vez excepto algunos que asintieron de otra forma.

Zairus levanto el arma y se puso a girar el gatillo hasta detenerlo en señal de incredulidad.

-Mi padre, nuestro jefe, nos ha traicionado -declaro expresamente.

-¿Que? -rechistaron todos absortos al oír aquella acusación.

-Calmaos todos -les insistió queriendo que se callasen.

Todos se silenciaron al instante y acomodandose en la posición en la que estaban.

-Ese hombre Zimmer, le ha llenado la cabeza de ideas, le ha hecho hacer creer que es mucho mejor luchar con esos hombres suicidas y esos ninjas roboticos, ahora por su culpa todos creerán que Zimmer ha sido el que ha acabado con esa escoria de Rough -explicó subiendo de tono al estar completamente cabreado con lo que han estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-¿Y que pasa con eso? -cuestiono uno que estaba arrodillado a la izquierda.

-¿Que pasa con eso? -se lo critico poniendo una expresión de puro descaro.

-Si, ¿que pasa que Vector use algo de ayuda de esos ninjas roboticos? -insinuó encogiendose de hombros al no entender porque había tanto problema con eso.

Zairus se levanto mirándole con una expresión inverosímil y se fue acercando hasta ponerse delante de él de una forma persuasiva, le tenía demasiado cerca el revolver como para dispararle.

-¿Que crees que pasara una vez los hayamos destruido a todos?

-Pues... -se quedo dudando de ello hasta no saber que decir-. Que nos llevaremos la gloria juntos.

-No, no lo haremos -lo injustifico.

-¿No lo haremos? -se cuestiono otro absorto al oír esa reafirmacíon.

-No, no lo haremos, ¿y sabéis por que? -les reprocho dirigiendose hacía ellos seriamente.

Todos se quedaron mirándole atentamente, este asunto los estaba poniendo a todos de los nervios.

-Porque Zimmer es superior a nosotros, él lo tiene todo, en cambio nosotros somos ratas que viven de la tierra mientras que él tiene todo tipo de lujos, pensadlo bien -se señalo en la cabeza como señalando que se lo pensasen detenidamente ahí mismo-. ¿Que quiere un hombre como él de nosotros cuando tiene a todo un batallón dispuesto a volar esa base entera?

-Si -todos asintieron estando de acuerdo en eso.

-Yo creo, tengo la hipótesis de que una vez hayamos iniciado esta misión, él se aprovechara de nosotros para dar el primer golpe, y ahí entonces será cuando él se aproveche de nuestra confianza para atacarnos por la espalda y luego él se ocupara de los otros, haciendo que él se lleve toda la gloria para él solo, y dejándonos a nosotros en el olvido, para siempre -explicó dando su deducción de como harían para acabar con todos y así Zimmer avanzaría primero.

-Joder -reprocharon todos hacíendose a la idea.

-¿Pero no entiendo? ¿Que tiene que Vector el jefe con esto? -cuestiono el mismo sujeto.

-Pues que nuestro padre ya no se da cuenta de lo que hace, se ha acostumbrado tanto a ese doctor o lo que sea que es, que prácticamente ya no ve lo que esta haciendo, ha dejado de estar pensando en las cosas que hacía antes, va a hacer que desperdiciemos todo nuestro tiempo para nada, no podemos permitirlo, así que por eso yo me ocupare de hacerlo en primera medida -aclaro enseñando el revolver con el que se disponía a matarlo, volvió a girar el gatillo por gusto.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres matar a nuestro padre? -pregunto una voz conocida que salió al estar metiendose dentro de la propia tienda.

Todos se giraron viendo de quien se trataba, era Gideon que había oído toda la conversación, se quedo con una expresión de puro disgusto al descubrir lo que estaban haciendo, Zairus lo estaba mas y entonces se levanto mirando exhaltado hacía su hermano.

-Gideon -dijo con un tono susurrante.

-Así que esa fue la cosa que te vendió Bernard no? -se fijo en el arma que llevaba y sabía muy bien que era imposible que la hubiese tenido desde hace mucho.

-Si -se lo confirmo sintiendo que necesitaba hacerlo por él.

-¿Vas a matarlo con eso no?

-Gideon, esto no es lo que piensas -intento de persuadirlo.

-¿Seguro? -le contradijo y se dio la vuelta marchándose para no verle mas.

-Oh genial -se llevo las manos a la cara al ver que ya la liado-. Quedaos aquí.

Se marcho apuradamente y salió de la tienda de campaña hasta encontrarse con su hermano que se marchaba lo mas rápido posible como para alejarse de ahí.

-¡Gideon! ¡Gideon! -le grito Zairus intentando de llamar la atención de su hermano pero estaba resultando imposible, al final no tuvo mas opción que perseguirle.

Corrió hasta ponerse delante de él y dandole una palmada en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Vamos Gideon, entiéndelo, no es lo que crees que es -le agarro de ambos brazos intentando de que le mirase fijamente a los ojos para que viese que no era cierto.

-¿Que no es lo que yo creo? Te he visto hablando con esos idiotas y cretinos que estas dispuesto a matar a papa porque se ha unido a Zimmer, ¿pero que coño te pasa? -le reprocho hacíendole entender que había captado por completo todo el argumento, le empujo haciendo que se separase de él del miedo que le tenía, Zairus se quedo atónito por eso.

-Pero vamos Zairus, no lo vez, es cierto, papa se ha unido a ese loco de Zimmer y le ha llenado la cabeza de ideas, ya no esta haciendo las cosas que hacía antes, se ha distanciado de nosotros, de todo el equipo, nos va a mandar a morir -le razono justificándole de que todo lo que decía era cierto y que lo estaba haciendo por un bien mayor.

-Vamos a acabar muriendo pero no por lo que haga él, vamos a morir todos en cuanto nos metamos en esa base -retracto dando otro punto de vista.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Porque no podemos terminar con esta maldita guerra de una vez por todas, lo único que hemos hecho todos estos años ha sido pelearnos por ningúna razón, hemos perdido a cientos de amigos, tan solo porque nuestro padre quiere vengarse de que lo hayan exiliado -aclaro hacíendole entender que todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora no servía para nada.

-Pero no lo entiendes, padre lo tenía todo en aquella mina, hasta que lo exiliaron.

-Lo exiliaron por haber matado al capataz tras haberse unido a Zimmer, por eso lo exiliaron, por su culpa estamos aquí, tirados en medio de ningúna parte.

-Y si no fuese por eso entonces no habríamos nacido -le recrimino dandole otra en la que pensar.

Se quedo dubitativo al darse cuenta de eso, no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Gideon, esa gente no se merece lo que tiene, nosotros si que lo merecemos, podemos abandonar esta mina de los cojones y marchar directamente a hacer otra cosa, pero no podemos hacerlo mientras padre este lo suficientemente loco como para hacer caso a Zimmer y sus ideales modernos, yo no puedo así, yo soy incapaz -razono con él de forma pasiva.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte.

-¿A quitar de encima a Zimmer?

-No, a hacerle entender a padre que a lo mejor podemos cambiar, que no podemos seguir viviendo así como lo hacemos, que podemos encontrar un nuevo hogar -le concreto hacíendole entender que tenía una buena idea con tal de separarse de todo este tema.

-¿Un nuevo hogar? -se quedo pensando en esa opción.

-Así es, un hogar alejado de las minas, de las montañas, un lugar donde podamos tener una familia y sin tener que preocuparnos de nuestros peores temores, un lugar donde no tengamos que sentir miedo por si algo o alguien nos encuentra, podemos hacerlo.

Zairus se lo pensó detenidamente, levanto la pistola sabiendo que si la utilizaba contra su padre haría que todo empeorase de la peor manera posible, las ideas de Gideon no eran tan malas, pero él estaba harto de tener que soportar como su padre pasaba de todo.

-¿Que me dices hermano? -le pregunto apoyando su mano encima de su hombro.

Zairus le miro fijamente como intentando de hacerse a la idea cuando entonces dijo:

-¿Tu crees que padre lo entenderá a pesar de todo? -quiso saber su opinión al respecto.

-No lo se, por eso es mejor decírselo y a lo mejor podemos hablar tranquilamente con él -opino concretando cuales serían las mejores opciones para solucionar este asunto.

Carraspeo intrigado al ver que tenía razón en eso, se puso a mirar la pistola viendo que si estaba dispuesto a hablar personalmente con su padre no la necesitaría mas.

-¿Si quieres me puedo deshacer de esta pistola por ti? -pregunto Gideon aconsejándole como para que no hiciese nada precavido con ella si estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

-No, mejor se lo devuelvo a Bernard -propuso decidido.

-¿De verdad? ¿Seguro que no quieres...

-No, mejor se lo devuelvo y me disculpo con él por haberle obligado a hacer esto.

Asintió Gideon complacido de ver que al final lo entendía sin ni siquiera ponerse enrabiarse.

-¿Te acompaño? -le pregunto confiado.

-Si -accedió y entonces ambos hermanos marchando de vuelta a la mina.

UNOS MINUTOS MAS ADELANTE

Ambos llegaron a la mina e hicieron todo el recorrido por la mina hasta llegar a la parte donde supuestamente se encontraba Bernard, oyeron un extraño sonido que les llamaba la atención, alzaron fijamente la vista y observaron que había todo un grupo de obreros colocados delante del portal donde dentro se hallaba la sala de Bernard.

-¿Pero que pasa ahí? -cuestiono Gideon sin entender que sucedía ahí.

Marcharon corriendo hasta juntarse delante de toda la turba de gente que había delante de ellos, fueron pasando de un lado para otro hasta acabar metiendose y ahí vieron lo que pasaba.

-Hijo de su madre -exclamo aterrorizado Zairus al ver como estaba Bernard.

Su cuerpo estaba sentado en su silla giratoria con todas las extremidades dobladas hacía a un lado al igual que con la cabeza que se le habían dado vuelta hasta acabar con la cara de costado.

-Lo han matado -reconoció estupefacto Gideon, aquella era una imagen horripilante.

Zairus estaba absorto en lo que estaba viendo que se acerco hasta ponerse delante de Bernard o lo que quedaba de él, se puso de costado donde tenía la cara, estaba con la boca abierto y los ojos impregnados de sangre como si lo hubiesen asfixiado de forma extremadamente violenta.

Quería cerrarle los ojos pero no podía, no podía hacerlo en esas condiciones.

-Zairus, ¿quien crees que pudo haber sido? -le pregunto Gideon queriendo saber la opinión de su hermano ya que estaba claro que nadie normal podría haberle hecho eso.

-Yo te diré quien ha sido, han sido los amigos de Zimmer que lo han torturado porque sabían que estaba preparando una rebelión contra ellos, por eso mismo lo han matado, para darme a mi un mensaje, hijos de puta, hijos de puta -reprocho enfurismado Zairus poniendose a tirar todas las cosas que había encima del escritorio de lo cabreado que estaba.

-Zairus, calmate un poco -le insistió Gideon viendo que ya se ponía de la bronca otra vez.

-¿Que me calme? Eh, no vez lo que esta pasando, esos cabrones ya se están aprovechando de nosotros, han matado a uno de los nuestros por mi, no, no no no -fue ladeando el dedo de un lado para señalar que esto estaba mal y que no iba a quedar así.

Ahí entonces Gideon lo veía claro, había perdido la confianza con su hermano cuando justo estaba apunto de perdonarse a si mismo por lo que quería hacer con aquella pistola.

-Esta vez Zimmer nos la va a pagar, pero no solamente él, sino todos, incluido padre, que por su culpa los ha traído y nos ha hecho ver como unos auténticos cobardes retrasados que somos incapaces de hacer el trabajo por nosotros mismos, pues esta vez no, esta vez pienso vengarme de esos asesinos y lo haré con la pena de muerte -dictamino alzando su pistola en señal de superioridad moral, ahora decidido castigarlos a todos sin remedio.

-¡Si! -chillaron todos estando de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-¿Quien esta conmigo? -vocifero dirigiéndose expresamente hacía todos.

-¡Nosotros! -decretaron estando de acuerdo en unirse a él.

Zairus se quedo con una expresión de pura arrogancia al estar mas cabreado que nunca, la muerte de Bernard lo había vuelto mucho mas inestable que antes.

Gideon se le quedo mirando absorto al ver que ahora quedo peor que antes, ahora con esto ya no había ningúna manera de que lo detuviese, Zairus estaba dispuesto a matar a su padre.

DE VUELTA EN LA TIENDA DE CAMPAÑA DE REBECCA

Rebecca se encontraba operando su ordenador donde mostraba una imagen en rayos X del interior del cuerpo de Cyrus ya que se disponía a operarlo poniéndole la sonda en la cabeza para hacer que funcionase sus funciones motoras haciendo que le funcionase la mitad del cuerpo.

-Me parece que con esto estará bien, aunque dudo de si va a funcionar o no -opino sinceramente Rebecca acercandose hacía Cyrus que estaba tendido sobre la camilla con el pecho al descubierto y estando de espaldas como para que le pusiese la sonda en la cabeza.

-Mientras vuelva a caminar por unos instantes, me alegrara por lo menos -se decanto Cyrus dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciese mientras funcionase la sonda.

Rebecca puso una expresión de dudas al no saber que pensar de esto, confiaba en Cyrus y le alegraba la idea de que volviese a caminar, pero este proceso hacía que tuviese sus dudas de si verdaderamente aquello lo iba a ayudar o empeorar de algúna manera.

Justo en ese momento el grupo de ancianos se metió apartando la lona de la tienda de campaña para meterse dentro, Garmadon avanzo primero y entonces dijo:

-Rebecca, necesitamos que... -se quedo indecisos al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah -chillo desconcertada viendo que al final les descubrieron.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? -cuestiono Ronan contemplando esa escena.

-Oh porras -exclamo resentidamente Cyrus sin apenas mover la cabeza.

-¿Que es lo que le estas haciendo al doctor Borg? -pregunto Edna Walker.

Rebecca no sabía que decir al respecto, sabía que estaban viendo que algo le hacía al doctor Borg pero no sabía como expresarlo delante de todos ellos.

-Rebecca, cuéntaselo -pidió Cyrus.

-¿De verdad? -se lo cuestiono viendo que quería que lo confesase.

-Así es, tarde o temprano iba a acabar pasando -reafirmo justificándolo.

-¿Que iba a pasar? -pregunto Wu queriendo resolverlo.

-Ah -asintió poco complacida y entonces dijo-: Voy a curar al doctor Borg, ahora.

-¿Ahora? ¿Pero no le habías prometido a Pixal que le ayudarías después de que saliesen de la mina? -critico Dareth recordando que le habían prometido eso mismo en realidad.

-Y lo quería hacer, pero Cyrus me ha insistido de hacerlo ahora -aclaro dirigiendose a Cyrus quien era al que se le ocurrió la idea de curarse ahora.

-Tengo miedo de que algo malo sucede en esa mina, así que por eso he decidido que me curen ahora antes de que Pixal no vea que su padre vuelve a caminar después de tanto tiempo -confeso Cyrus dando a entender porque se le ocurrió la idea de que le curasen ahora mismo antes de esperar.

-Pero Cyrus, ¿de veras le vas a hacer eso a tu hija después de todo lo que le has dicho? -recrimino Misako queriendo entender como era posible que hubiese incumplido una promesa a su hija.

-Lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero estoy harto de estar en esta silla, así que prefiero terminar con todo esto antes de que se ponga mas chungo que nunca -agrego aclarando que también lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que el tema con Rough acabase iniciandose antes de tiempo.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono Rebecca viendo que soltó eso sin ningún motivo.

-Después de todas las sospechas que teníais sobre Rough empece a cuestionarme de si esto iba a acabar estallando o no, así que decidí que me curasen ahora antes de que algo malo sucediese y no tuviésemos tiempo, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad -comento sincerandose con ellos acerca de las dudas que tenía sobre esta conspiración en la que estaban metidos.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que Cyrus le estaba teniendo tanto miedo a pensar que algo malo le iba a pasar que decidido cometer lo único que hacía que tuviese esperanza y sin la aprobación de su hija que fue la que hizo que tuviese cuidado con ese plan.

-¿Es posible curarle? -pregunto el señor Bucket queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, pero es muy difícil y no quiero cometer ningún riesgo, ya le avise de eso pero esta mas que decidido a intentarlo por las malas, tengo miedo de que esto no vaya a funcionar y en vez de que pueda volver a andar acabe dejándolo paralitico de cuerpo por completo -comento Rebecca haciendo entender que había un gran riesgo si le dejaba hacer eso como si nada.

-Quedarse paralitico de cuerpo entero, eso si que es una gran putada -mencionó Dareth.

-Ya te digo tío -exclamo Ronan estando de acuerdo en eso.

-¿Como es básicamente el proceso? -pregunto Wu interesado.

-Su columna se ha desarrollado lo suficiente como para ponerle una sonda dentro de su columna vertebral y hacer que estos envíen unos nervios al cerebro que pueden ser capaces de hacer que los nervios de sus piernas vuelvan a funcionar por completo, pero eso es lo que me da mas miedo todavía, no se si funcionará -explicó resumidamente Rebecca hacíendoles entender como era el proceso aunque era bastante obvio que no iba a ser para nada fácil.

-Funcionará, tenlo por seguro -acoto confiado Cyrus insistiendo por lo mismo.

-Eso lo dirás tu, pero créeme, yo no estoy tan confiada como tu dices -reprimió soberanamente Rebecca debido a que seguía sin tomarse en serio la idea de hacerlo así sin mas.

Asintió Cyrus viendo que no iba a poner algo de cooperación en ese proyecto.

-¿Puede funcionar? -pregunto Misako queriendo corroborarlo del todo.

-Puede que lo haga, pero, ponerle esa sonda encima de la columna vertebral puede provocar ciertos efectos secundarios que podrían destruirle el cuello por completo o causarla algún hematoma del cual este puede que se expanda hasta alcanzar unos cuotas imprevisibles -agrego demostrando que ese uno de los riesgos que podían haber si le dejaba hacer la prueba como él quería.

-¿Entonces esa sonda puede curarlo o herirlo mas de la cuenta? -objetó Garmadon.

-Exacto -reafirmo Rebecca sin mas dilación.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos al ver que se encontraban en una situación indeterminable, Wu se acerco hacía Cyrus, se arrodillo poniendose a la altura de su cara, entonces le dijo:

-Señor Borg, ¿seguro que esta usted decidido a hacer esto? -se lo pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Estoy mas que decidido al igual que estoy decidido a que mi hija Pixal vea como su padre vuelva a caminar, yo quiero que vea a ese tipo de padre, no a ese que esta sentado en una silla de ruedas quejándose de que no puedo hacer nada -dictamino dejando claro que estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de que Pixal lo viese y supiese que así iba a ser su padre para siempre.

Aquello hizo que Wu se lo determinase pensativamente, entendía que Cyrus quería hacerlo por su hija, pero si era verdad que existía este riesgo, entonces ya no sabía que mas podía decirle.

-¿No me va a dar uno de esos consejos de ninja que siempre dice? -pregunto interrogantemente Cyrus asumiendo que en estas circunstancias le iba a decir algo como eso.

-Cuando doy consejos no lo hago simplemente para ayudar a los ninjas, lo hago para demostrarles que hay un camino que no están viendo, se han pasado toda su vida comportandose como una banda de mocosos que no tenían ni idea de los poderes que llevaban en su interior, pero desde que yo les entrene, supe ver que mas tarde acabarían aprendiendo, cosa que han hecho, han aprendido a ser fuertes en todo momento, y por eso mismo usted tiene que serlo -explicó aconsejándole de que se lo tomase con calma y que no lo tomase como algo personal.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Garmadon viendo que le dijo lo contrario de lo que esperaba que dijese.

-Gracias sensei Wu -le agradeció alzándole la mano para que se la estrechase.

-No, se lo agradezco a usted por haber estado tanto tiempo con nosotros ayudándonos cuando mas lo necesitábamos -repercuto sinceramente Wu.

Se levanto y volvió de vuelta con el grupo mostrando una expresión considerada.

-Puede hacerlo -comento.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Misako asumiendo que pretendía dejar que lo hiciese.

-Cyrus Borg ha luchado lo suficiente para ayudarnos a nosotros en todas las batallas en las que nos hemos metido, se merece que le ayudemos en esto -aclaro Wu accediendo a la que le hiciesen la prueba sin pensar en los riesgos que iba a tomar.

-¿Pero y que pasa con los efectos secundarios? -objetó Ronan acordándose de ese hecho.

-Tendremos que dejar que sucedan, esto es decisión de Cyrus, no nuestra -acoto estrictamente dejando claro que ya no podían seguir insistiéndole por lo mismo, era esto y nada mas.

Ambos se quedaron ensombrecidos ya que podían entenderlo, pero resultaba tan poco eficaz que ya no sabían que hacer, miraron a Rebecca y estaba en las mismas que antes.

-Rebecca -le dijo Cyrus queriendo que se acercase.

Ella se acerco y entonces él alzo su brazo ya se la estrecho para darle algo de confianza.

-Hazlo por mi, no dudes mas, de acuerdo -pidió expresamente queriendo que lo hiciese.

Sonrió confiada ya que viéndole a él en este estado no había forma de poder ignorarle.

Hizo caso y entonces ambos se pusieron a trabajar para meterle a Cyrus la sonda que haría que el cerebro le mandase los nervios a sus piernas, cogío la sonda que era un minúsculo cuadrado plano con bordes cuadriculados a cada extremo, era básicamente como un chip de ordenador.

-¿Es esta la sonda? -pregunto Ronan queriendo corroborarlo, le resultaba demasiado raro ver una sonda tan pequeña como para hacer un experimento como este.

-Así es, es vital que sea lo mas pequeño posible como para no causar ningún daño en la columna, si fuese demasiado grande el efecto que haría con él a través de su cerebro sería letal -indico lógicamente, agarro la sonda con unas pequeñas tenazas y entonces se las llevo.

-Mierda -exclamo Dareth sorprendido.

Coloco la sonda dentro de un pequeño gancho que colgaba de un brazo robotíco, con eso lo iba a utilizar para implantarle la sonda en el interior del cuello de Cyrus.

-¿Como es básicamente el proceso? -pregunto Misako queriendo saber como lo iba a hacer.

-Primero hay que sedarle el cuello para que no sienta nada por los alrededores, luego le cortare parte de la nuca y de ahí le instalare la sonda, se la implantare quirúrgicamente y de ahí hará falta darle una descarga para que sus funciones electrónicas hagan lo suyo a su cerebro -aclaro dando a entender de forma concreta que así iba a ser el proceso.

-¿No es un poco arriesgado? -objetó honestamente Ed Walker.

-Por eso mismo he dicho que no quería hacer esto -indico irónicamente.

Carraspearon de forma optimista al ver que era obvia esa suposición.

-Será mejor que comencemos ahora -aviso Rebecca y entonces saco una pequeña jeringuilla, la toco para asegurarse y entonces la clavo encima del cuello de Cyrus.

Se notaba como Cyrus estaba sintiendo algo con el pinchazo que le daba.

Ronan y Dareth se dieron la vuelta sintiéndose asqueados al ver esa escena.

-No tengáis miedo, que algún posiblemente os lo tengamos que hacer a vosotros -les recrimino Garmadon de una forma bastante metafórica al ver como se comportaban al ver eso.

-Tu sueñas -reprocho Dareth contradiciendo esa opinión.

Rebecca le quito la jeringuilla y ahí entonces Cyrus se quedo con una expresión de estar sintiendo que algo le molestaba por todo el cuerpo, ella se le acerco de vuelta y entonces le dijo:

-Esto hará que todo tu cuello quede paralizado, lo que hará que no sientas ningún dolor al mismo tiempo hará que no puedas moverte, así tendré tu cuello puesto de frente -aviso expresamente.

-De acuerdo, pero no me dejes mucho tiempo puesto aquí porque sino acabare ahogándome con mi propia saliva -indico metafóricamente sabiendo que iba a estar un buen rato con la cabeza agachada y sin estar mirando lo que le hacía, aquello iba a ser bastante asfixiante.

Ella rechisto riéndose por ese pésimo comentario, se hizo a un lado y entonces agarro el escalpelo dispuesto a cortarle la parte de la nuca que necesitaba que tuviese al aire libre.

-¿Siente algo señor Borg? -pregunto el señor Bucket.

-Me parece que no -declaro con la boca medio tapada.

-¿Seguro? -Rebecca se le acerco y entonces le fue golpeteando por encima, lo pellizco y no gimió o se quejo para nada-. Te ha hecho efecto bastante enseguida.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-No, lo siguiente -indico acomodandose los guantes blancos de cirugía que se puso en las manos.

Agarro fuertemente el cuello de Cyrus y entonces se puso cortarle con el escalpelo, hizo todo un cuadrado alrededor de la zona donde estaba la columna, los otros lo estaban observando absortos ya que nunca antes habían visto una cirugía como esta, Ronan y Dareth seguían estando de espaldas al no querer ver que era lo que le estaban haciendo exactamente, les repugnaba por completo.

Doblo el trozo de carne de la nuca dejando al descubierto parte de todo el músculo al aire libre.

-Ah -gimió asqueada Misako al ver que eso era lo que tenían por debajo de la piel.

-¿Seguro que no habréis visto una operación como esta? -inquirió expresamente Rebecca viendo que por la reacción que ponían era obvio que nunca antes habían presenciado algo como eso.

-Pues no -declaro sinceramente Ed Walker.

Agarro un instrumento rectangular hecho de varios alambres metálicos con un enorme hueco en el medio casi de la misma medida que la obertura que le había hecho en la nuca, lo apoyo encima del músculo, lo presiono haciendo que se quedase enganchado.

-Ahora pondré la sonda encima -aviso sosteniendo el brazo robotíco.

-Si es que funciona -insinuó Dareth sin estar viendo lo que hacían.

Rebecca se acerco hacía el ordenador y ahí entonces fue apretando rápidamente todas las teclas del teclado haciendo que el brazo robotíco se activase por completo, este se activo por completo y entonces fue bajando lentamente mientras se ponía en contrapicado dispuesto a insertarle la sonda que estaba colocada de forma vertical, Cyrus apenas podía ver lo que pasaba pero sentía que aquello lo iba a dejar peor de lo que ya estaba, pero al menos valdría la pena.

Siguió bajando hasta tener la obertura delante suyo, los demás lo estaban mirando y no querían a llegar a pensar en lo que podría pasar si aquella fallaba o no, porque si al final lo dejaba con los efectos que ella ya había avisado antes, entonces tendrían un problema.

DE VUELTA CON ROUGH

Rough y los suyos se encontraban en el hangar principal para poder revisar los jeeps cuando entonces llego Lonny llevando consigo a Joshy, ahí entonces le explicó lo que había sucedido y el problema que había con Ronan, Rough estaba que no lo podía creer.

-¿Y dices que fue exactamente lo que paso? -pregunto Rough queriendo corroborar lo que le estaba contando Lonny estando delante suyo mientras sostenía a Joshy con mala gana.

-Así es, no digo que lo haya querido hacer con mala intención, pero esa cosa casi le daba en la cabeza, podría haberlo matado -corroboro plenamente Lonny.

Joshy se quejo sin apenas decir nada, estaba enfurruñado como de costumbre.

-Ese pirata esta loco -dijo sinceramente KJ.

-Hay que hacer algo antes de que nos acabe matando a todos con su rifle, al final esa chica samurai no debería haberle dado ese rifle, debería habérsela dado a uno de esos agentes -opino Earl teniendo la sospecha de que al final este grupo de ninjas no iban a acabar siendo tan buenos como parecían.

-¿Donde están los agentes? -pregunto Martha acordándose de que no sabía nada sobre ellos.

-Me parece que Buckman se los llevo para que viesen el arma que tenían metida dentro de la sala subterránea -insinuó Earl intentando de acordarse con claridad.

Ahí entonces a Rough le surgió una mala sensación al oír eso.

-¿No intentara de adoctrinarlos o algo así verdad? -cuestiono Rough asumiendo que Buckman les estaba sugiriendo que se uniesen a ellos porque si.

Ambos se miraron intrigados por esa suposición.

-Maldita sea -reprocho viendo que ahora había caído en la cuenta de que posiblemente estaban apunto de cometer una terrible estupidez que no iba a llevar a ningúna parte-. Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos antes de que se monte una buena.

-¿De veras crees que esos agentes no serán capaces de entender lo que hacemos? -pregunto KJ queriendo saber que pensaba sobre ese asunto.

-Claro que no serán capaces de entenderlo, ellos viven en otro mundo, nosotros en otro, que este, y ese inútil de Buckman acaba de llevar a un grupo de agentes sin ningún motivo para que vean el terrible plan que estamos montando -concluyo lógicamente, notaba perfectamente que meter a un grupo de agentes para que hiciesen su trabajo sucio no era una buena idea.

Ambos se dispusieron a marcharse pero Lonny que seguía sujetando a Joshy se marcho con él hasta que al final este siguió protestando por no querer irse.

-Ah, ¿que hacemos con él? -pregunto insistentemente Lonny.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y ahí entonces Rough se quedo pensando en una solución.

-Déjalo metido en su cuarto y haz que no salga de ahí -le propuso discretamente.

-De acuerdo -accedió Lonny sin problemas.

Joshy se le quedo mirando con una mala cara como de querer buscando problemas.

-Por dios Joshy, ¿que quieres que haga? Dímelo, por una vez en la vida -protesto Rough queriendo razonar con su hijo una vez mas ya que estaba harto de que siguiese quejándose de lo mismo.

-Quiero que los mates a todos -grazno eufóricamente.

-¿Quienes son todos? Explicamelo.

-Nos hemos pasado años aguantando como esos de ahí fuera nos están haciendo la vida imposible, y ahora has dejado metido a esos ninjas o lo que sea que son se queden aquí metidos por nada, ¿cuando te vas a dar cuenta de que en todo este tiempo no haz sido capaz de hacer nada por tu cuenta? -aclaro culpándole a su padre de que no hubiesen logrado ningúna victoria.

Aquello hizo que Rough se quedo absorto al descubrir algo en lo que nunca cayo en la cuenta.

-Llévatelo de aquí -ordeno Earl viendo que se estaba pasando.

-Si -acepto encantado Lonny se dio la vuelta marchándose por donde vino.

-¿Estas bien jefe? -pregunto Martha queriendo saber que pensaba Rough de todo esto.

-Lo estaré, en cuanto termine con todo esto, hay que avisar a Virgil de que vaya metiendo las aguas dentro del túnel ahora mismo -acordo decidido a actuar ahora mismo.

-¿Y que pasa con los agentes? -pregunto KJ acordándose de que estaban hablando de ese tema.

-Ah claro -recordó sintiéndose avergonzado por no haberse acordado como debería-. Hay que llegar abajo cuanto antes, esperemos de que ya no se hayan metido con ningún problema.

-Fijate quien viene por ahí -aviso Earl señalando que por el fondo estaba viniendo Sammy.

-Sammy, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto interrogantemente Rough.

-Lamento decirte esto Rough, pero me parece que esos viejos nos han descubierto -anunció poniendo una expresión seria como de saber muy bien que había un terrible problema.

-¿Como dices? -critico KJ al escuchar eso.

-Será mejor que lo veas -pidió ladeando la cabeza para que le acompañase.

Rough se alarmo por como se veía esto y entonces ambos se marcharon siguiendo a Sammy.

EN OTRO LUGAR DISTANTE

Lonny bajo hasta el interior de la montaña y de ahí llevo a Joshy hasta su habitación, el niño parecía que se había calmado bastante, pero aún así eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba castigado por todas las cosas que había dicho hasta ahora. Abrió la puerta y de ahí paso al otro lado, se sentó encima de la cama mientras Lonny se quedaba en una posición autoritaria.

-¿Estarás orgulloso de esto no? -le pregunto expresamente.

-Pues de ti tampoco Joshy, he hecho lo mejor por ti, y que has conseguido, que ahora todos nos encontremos en una mala situación por tu culpa, tu padre ya no sabe ni que hacerte, yo tampoco se que hacer contigo, dame una solución y que no implique algo violento -explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiese que se sentía bastante mal con todo esto.

Aquello fue algo que Joshy ya no supo ni contestarle del todo.

-Quiero mañana todo esto acabe, porque yo no quiero esto siga así hasta el dia en que te vuelvas un adolescente, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo dejándole claro que este tipo de comportamiento no lo quería seguir viendo en mucho tiempo si es que cambiaba de parecer en algún momento.

-Lo que sea -contesto tomándoselo como una modestia.

Se giro dispuesto a marcharse cuando entonces le dijo en ultima instancia.

-No intentes de salir por la puerta, tiene puesto un dispositivo que hará que en cuanto solamente la muevas un poco hará que salga la alarma y salgan unas vallas por arriba que te dejaron encerrado -le aviso señalando el lugar por donde saldrían las vallas.

-¿Estoy aprisionado en mi propia habitación? -asumió indirectamente.

-Si -confirmo serenamente, no le iba a buscar ningúna excusa, solamente le iba a decir lo que tenía que escuchar en realidad, de pronto se percato de la enorme bola que tenía colgando del pantalón, aquella que le había dicho a Ronan que era un juguete-. ¿Donde has sacado esa bola en realidad?

-De por ahí -admitió fijando la vista en la bola.

-¿Seguro? -se lo cuestiono echándole el ojo.

-Me la ha dado Rebecca -admitió cambiando la verdad.

-Ah, esa mujer -exclamo irónicamente y entonces se marcho cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Lonny se quedo al otro lado pensativo al no saber que pensar de todo esto, entendía que iba a dejar al niño encerrado ahí en su habitación, pero era la única forma de mantenerlo seguro sin que provocase ningún problema mas y eso iba a hacer, pero quería creer que de algúna manera había algo en Joshy que podía cambiar de verdad, algo que le hiciese darse cuenta de que todo ese odio irracional que tenía no le iba a llevar a ningúna parte.

Lo dejo estar y se marcho asumiendo que estaría ahí seguro durante las próximas horas.

Joshy se miro la bola sabiendo que casi le descubría, suspiro aliviado y entonces se dispuso a cometer la forma de escapar de su habitación, sabía que la entrada tenía un cierto un sistema de seguridad bastante avanzado, lo que eso demostraba que Lonny no mentía, se levanto levantando la cama y poniéndolo contra la pared, ahí dejo ver que había un enorme agujero que conducía a un enorme túnel bastante largo, respiro profundamente sabiendo que estaba apunto de hacer algo que jamas antes haría, iba a condenar a su padre y a todos aquellos a los que conocía, se tiro contra el suelo y entonces paso por el agujero que se iba alargando lo suficiente hasta acabar saliendo de la habitación y de ahí se metió en otro lugar, siguió adelante sin ningún problema.

MIENTRAS EN LA MINA

Miles continuaba tratando con Buckman sin que este sospechase de nada, había pasado bastante tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de que el resto de sus amigos se habían ido a ver lo que había al otro lado del hueco prohibido, al final ambos se quedaron en el mismo lugar charlando tranquilamente y bebiéndose unas cuantas limonadas gaseadas sin problemas.

-Y dime, ¿cuanto hace que llevas en ese cuerpo de policía tuyo? -pregunto Buckman mientras se iba bebiendo de la gaseosa que tenía en el vaso, hizo un gesto con los labios y escucho atentamente.

-Tanto tiempo que al final pareciera que me he casado con el propio edificio -opino sarcásticamente.

Buckman se río malsanamente al gustarle ese comentario tan irónico.

-No en serio, cuéntame, ¿cuanto llevas? -le pregunto interesado a pesar de todo.

-Bueno, digamos que 25 años aproximadamente -declaro.

-25 años, ala, que palo es eso, ¿no?

-Al principio puede parecerlo, pero en realidad, luego te haces a la idea y ahí empiezas a entenderlo todo, el procedimiento, los compañeros, la adrenalina cada vez que estas en una misión -concreto hacíendole entender que era básicamente como algo mas de la vida misma.

-¿Has matado a alguien? -cambio de tema al instante.

-¿Como dices? -le resulto demasiado raro como cambio de pregunta.

-¿Que si has matado a alguien? -se lo volvió a repetir.

-He matado a unos cuantos, y muchos de ellos eran soldados suicidas de Zimmer -corroboro.

-¿Así que tu has estado bastante cerca de acabar con Zimmer? -objetó.

-Los ninjas también -agrego respirando profundamente de la nariz.

-Vaya, seguramente te dio bastante alivio saber que has matado a uno de ellos, ¿no?

-Y no, para mi no es lo mismo, si no mato a Zimmer, no se me aliviaran todas mis penas -reafirmo dando a entender que para él todo terminaría una vez acabase literalmente con Zimmer.

Aquello fue algo que él pudo entender completamente.

-Dime una cosa Miles, ¿confías en esos ninjas?

Miles se le quedo mirando inexpresivo al intentar de entender cual era el motivo de esa pregunta.

-Si, ¿porque lo dices? -cuestiono enrarecido.

-Veras: no quiero ser extrovertido y todo eso pero, hay gente aquí que no confía muy bien en ellos, sienten que lo único que hacen aquí es estar atosigándoles -comento poniendo un tono como de querer ser sincero con él a la vez que persuasivo.

-¿Atosigándoles? ¿Como? Los ninjas han sido los únicos que mejor los han ayudado, han conseguido abrir esa mina después de tanto tiempo -cuestiono insistentemente Miles queriendo entender a que venía con esa acusación.

-Lo se, pero, nos encontramos en una mala situación, y ahora mismo, tener esos ninjas aquí, dan bastante mal rollo -aclaro pasivamente como dando a entender cual era su opinión al respecto.

-¿Como? -seguía sin entenderlo.

Se encogió de hombros haciendo que no sabía nada, bebió otra vez de su limonada.

Miles no sabía que estaba pasando pero sentía que había una hostilidad en Buckman, tanto que empezaba a sospechar de que lo estaba incitando a confesar algo que seguramente para ellos iba a ser bastante incriminatorio, pensó en otra cosa para poder demostrarlo.

-Dime una cosa Buckman, ¿porque tienes tanto problema con Nya?

-La pequeña samurai, bueno es que se lo tiene tan creído -indico él descaradamente.

-¿Que se tiene creído? -se intrigo ahora por esa acusación tan insultante.

-Esa chica, creo que intenta hacerse como una idea de que piensa que por muy samurai que sea, se cree que puede ser como todo el mundo, se cree que puede ser mucho mejor que los demás -comento dando a entender que no le gustaba la idea de que Nya pudiese ser alguien mas.

-¿Te refieres a ser tan leal como un miembro mas del equipo?

-No, me refiero a que creerse que puede hacer las cosas que un hombre debería estar haciendo.

Ahí entonces Miles lo entendió, Buckman era un completo machista que no sentía ningún respeto por ningúna mujer, por eso la había tratado tan mal antes.

-¿Sabes lo que es estar con una mujer y creerse que puede comportarse como una marimacho con ganas de tocar los cojones? Por eso mismo dejamos a las mujeres ocupandose de arreglar las maquinas, lo mismo que con Rebecca, ella se ha ocupado de todo, pero no de disparar un arma -objetó riendo descaradamente al creerse todas esas fantasías obscenas que tenía.

Miles ya no lo pudo soportar, todo lo que estaba oyendo era una serie de chorradas que estaban incriminando a todas las mujeres que él conocía, incluida a Nya que ella había hecho muchas mas cosas de las que cualquiera podría haber hecho.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto viendo que no contestaba con nada.

-Si, sucede algo -indico bebiéndose la limonada y luego tiro el vaso al suelo de una manera que dejaba bien clara su autoridad-. ¿Que problema tienes con las mujeres?

-¿Como dices? -se extraño al no entender a que se refería con esa mención.

-Hasta ahora he sido bueno contigo pero lo único que he oído ha sido una serie de acusaciones bastante machistas viniendo algo que pensaba que podría estar cooperando un poco, pero me he equivocado contigo, eres un autentico gilipollas -decreto justificando que ya no podía confiar en él de ningúna manera mientras siguiese oyendo todos esos comentarios machistas.

Buckman se quedo indeciso viendo que lo estaba insultando de la peor manera posible.

-¿Haz dicho lo que creo que haz dicho? -le pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si, haz oído eso mismo -reafirmo soberanamente.

Se le quedo mirando pensativo y entonces cambio su expresión a una incrédula:

-¿Sabes Miles? Antes pensaba que eras simplemente un policía inepto al que es bastante fácil meterle ideas en la cabeza, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que es no verdad, eres mas listo de lo que parece, y no me gusta -comento justificando estar equivocado con él.

-Pues a mi tampoco me gusta tus acusaciones machistas.

-¿Machistas? -rechisto sin sentirse ofendido por eso-. Por favor, ¿quien te crees que soy?

-Pues un tío que no se da cuenta de que Rebecca y Nya han hecho lo suficiente por este lugar y no tienes ni el mas mínimo respeto por nadie.

-Escuchame bien, tío -le recrimino echándoselo en cara.

Miles se le quedo mirando al ver que iba a ir a la defensiva por eso.

-Yo he estado bastante tiempo en este lugar, y se como funciona todo aquí, así que no me digas como tengo que hacerlas, para ello ya se encarga Rough.

-¿Como tirar toda esta agua hacía la gente de Vector Stein?

Ahí se percato de que le descubrió, se quedo indeciso pero sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-¿Lo sabes? -insinuó soltando una pequeña risilla falsa.

-Lo se, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿porque Rough nos necesita si él directamente va a hacer lo que le de la gana al estar haciendo esto? -agrego queriendo resolver ese hecho pendiente.

-Pues porque Rough es incapaz de hacerlo sin la ayuda de gente del exterior -declaro.

-¿Que? -se extraño sin comprender del todo esa conclusión.

Justo en ese momento Stronger y los otros dos consiguieron salir del hueco y pasaron al otro lado sin ser vistos aunque acabaron teniendo una presencia de Miles y Buckman en la que parecían estar bastante confrontados el uno contra el otro.

-Oh oh, parece que ya lo han descubierto -opino Alan viendo como estaba la cosa.

-Aún no, larguémonos de aquí -insistió Stronger sabiendo que mientras se marchasen de ahí no sucedería nada que los alarmase, fueron yendo lentamente.

Hicieron como si nada pero de pronto se estaban apunto de acercar con Virgil y los otros mineros que habían visto en el interior de aquella sala, les rechisto que se marchasen apuradamente de ahí cuando entonces se acabaron chocando con un minero que traía consigo una carretilla con un bidón amontonados encima, se cayo provocando un enorme estruendo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes que habían en la sala que fijaron la cabeza ellos.

-¿Estas bien tío? -pregunto Jace ayudándole a levantarse tras haberse chocado con ellos.

-Si, estoy bien -confirmo pero entonces ambos se percataron de cada una de las cosas que los predecían, estaba el bidón y luego estaba el minero que ellos eran los agentes e iban armados.

-¿Vosotros sois...? -se quedo dubitativo al reconocerlo.

-No -pidió con tono suplicante Alan viendo que estaba apunto de chivarse.

-¡Son los putos agentes! -aviso eufóricamente con tal de llamar la atención.

Ambos sacaron sus armas mientras todos los demás alzaban sus picas dispuestas a pelearse con ellos a pesar de estar armados, Buckman se percato entonces de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, por eso Miles estaba aquí en realidad, era para distraerle y saber informacíon.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo y saco una pistola seguido de Miles que hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Todos se quedaron entrecruzados al ver que ahora resultaba ser todo una trampa.

-¿Has intentando de hacer que te confesase nuestro plan? -recrimino eufóricamente Buckman.

-Así es, pero solamente lo he hecho para hacer que mis amigos se metan ahí dentro, ¿que es lo que tenéis escondido? Dilo -insistió Miles queriendo conocer la autentica verdad.

-Planean tirar el agua por un túnel Miles, eso es lo que han estado planeando todo este tiempo -aclaro Stronger avisándole desde el otro lado.

-Por eso el agua -reconoció estupefacto al entender ahora porque tenían el generador en realidad.

-Así es, lo vamos a usar para matar a esos cabrones que están con Stein -confirmo Buckman.

-Pero no entiendo, si ya teníais pensado lo que ibais a hacer con ellos ¿Entonces porque nos necesitáis en realidad? -critico Jace queriendo entenderlo del todo.

-Porque Rough ya no puede hacerlo todo -declaro alguien con una voz conocida.

Alzaron la vista y se fijaron en Virgil que se fue acercando hacía donde estaba Miles.

-Rough se ha pasado todo este tiempo intentando de quitar esa mina o de al menos intentar de acabar con alguno de los factores que tiene Vector, pero no ha conseguido ningúno de todos ellos, así que llego a la cuenta de que la única manera de poder acabar con esto era usando a gente que venía del exterior -confeso demostrando que al final Rough decayó tanto que no tuvo mas opción que usar a gente que no quería que viniesen para hacer su trabajo suyo.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Stronger sin entender ese asunto.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Miles queriendo saber de quien se trataba en realidad.

-Soy Virgil, hermano de KJ, yo soy el que se encarga de la operación mientras Rough no esta -confirmo dando a entender que él era quien se encargaba de las estrategias también, tanto él como su hermano tenían la misma expresión de cara.

-¿Como es que no te hemos visto antes? -cuestiono Alan sabiendo que después de haber conocido a todo el personal de la zona minera, de él no sabían nada, ni siquiera que KJ tenía un hermano.

-Pues porque Rough me quiere aquí, yo para él solamente soy carne de planteamiento, ¿sabéis lo que eso significa? ¿Eh?

-Pues no -contesto Miles sin tener mucho idea de lo que quería decir.

-Resulta que hace unos años, estábamos apunto de atacar uno de los grupos de exploradores que tenía Vector Stein, pero nos equivocamos y resulto ser un grupo de turistas que se acabaron perdiendo y se metieron en este lugar por equivocación, decidimos atacarlos pero yo recibí ordenes de Rough diciendo de que no lo atacásemos -se puso a explicar la razón por la que siempre estaba aquí metido y nunca estaba afuera.

-Y tu por terco lo hiciste -indico Jace viendo que era así de obvio el asunto.

-Estábamos desesperados por querer matar a uno de esos estupidos, así que decidimos ir a por ellos, nos tiramos encima del coche y la familia se marcho, volvimos a la base y Rough me recrimino que había cometido un error, así que por eso me relego a estar trabajando aquí abajo, y he estado aquí todo este tiempo ideando el perfecto plan para poder derrocar a Vector y sus lacayos.

-Tirando el agua hacía ese túnel -objetó Stronger.

-¿Lo sabéis? -protesto Buckman viendo que habían descubierto su plan.

-Si, hemos visto vuestro plan y sabemos muy bien lo que tenéis pensado hacer, y os lo vamos a impedir -dictamino amenazadoramente Alan dejando claro por donde iban.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin entender a que venía esa reacción.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono murmuradamente Jace.

-Lo siento, tenía ganas de decirlo -indico poniendo una expresión optimista.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque queréis impedírnoslo? Solamente queremos acabar con esos capullos que nos han estado arruinando la vida durante treinta años -critico el obrero gordo que antes estaba con Virgil en la sala secreta.

Todos se quedaron rumoreando al estar de acuerdo.

-Mirad, entiendo de que queráis acabar con ellos, pero estas no son maneras de hacer las cosas, entiendo que les odiéis porque os han atacado sin parar, pero no podéis matarles, eso no justificara las cosas -explicó Stronger razonando con ellos para que llegasen a un mutuo acuerdo.

-Lo único que justificara es que nosotros estamos por encima de ellos -opino otro.

-¡Si! -reafirmaron todos poniendose de acuerdo en esa opinión.

-¿Justificarlo? Eso es básicamente lo mismo que piensan ellos, escuchadme bien, atacaros no hará que las cosas cambien, solamente lo empeorara -repercuto sinceramente Miles dejando claro que estaban tomando el mismo camino que hacía Vector y los suyos.

-¿Empeorarlo como?

-¿Vosotros queréis crear un mejor lugar aquí no? -pregunto Stronger.

-Si -asintieron todos estando de acuerdo otra vez.

-¿Y que pensaran vuestros futuros hijos cuando hayan escuchado que acabasteis con una banda rival matándoles en vez de estar llegando a un acuerdo? ¿De veras queréis hacerles entender eso?

Se quedaron estupefactos viendo que nunca habían llegado a esa cuenta.

-Chicos, todos estamos en el mismo bando, no podemos llegar a tratarnos mejor y solucionar esto de una mejor forma que no implique mas violencia de la que se ha cobrado hasta ahora -insistió Stronger dándoles la voluntad de que lo pensasen detenidamente.

Todo el grupo se quedo con la cabeza baja al darse cuenta de que tenían razón, se habían pasado tanto tiempo queriendo buscar una manera de acabar con todos que al final ellos mismos se habían convertido en los propios enemigos que odiaban.

Miles se giro viendo hacía Stronger al ver que ahora si que podía confiar en él.

-Pues yo no -dijo Buckman alzando su pistola y apuntándoles a Miles en la cabeza.

Ahí lo tenía claro, Buckman lo iba a matar de cualquier manera.

MIENTRAS EN LA MINA

Había una oscuridad inmensa del que apenas se veía algo, de pronto una mano se asomo y se agarro fuertemente a las rocas, de ahí una persona salió del todo, era Zane que estaba todo cubierto de tierra, se puso a suspirar mientras iba quitándose todo el cuerpo de encima.

-¡Ah! -suspiro profundamente ya que por un momento casi estaba apunto de morir otra vez.

Se tiro encima de la tierra intentando de recuperar el aliento a pesar de que sabía que al ser nindroide no tenía ningún tipo de aliento, pero aún así esta situación le aterraba bastante, apenas se acordaba de lo ultimo que sucedió excepto saber que Pixal había hallado algo extraño y que a Jay desapareció misteriosamente que se encontraba mas arriba, habían estado siendo vigilados todo el rato, ahora resultaba que Jay había estado teniendo razón todo el rato.

De pronto se acordo de algo, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Pixal! ¡Kai! ¡Lloyd! ¡Cole! ¡Nya! ¡Seliel! ¿Donde estáis? -pregunto llamando a cada uno con tal de que respondiesen de algúna manera ya que esto le estaba aterrando bastante.

De pronto oyó un graznido que le resulto familiar, miro de lado a lado y observo que venía del hoyo por el que había salido tras haber estado enterrado tanto tiempo, se metió de vuelta y ahí entonces observo que era lo que hacía esos sonidos, era su halcón, que estaba siendo apretujado por el cuerpo de Pixal, que también estaba enterrado solo que la cabeza mas enterrada que el resto del cuerpo.

-Oh dios mío, Pixal no -se alarmo viendo que su ex-novia estaba enterrada de una peor manera, se tiro dentro del hoyo y con mucha fuerza quito toda la tierra haciendo que pudiese liberarla del todo. La saco del hoyo y vio como estaba, sucia, dañada y desconectada.

-Pixal, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto forcejeándola para que pudiese despertarse o algo parecido.

No contestaba, estaba demasiado dañada, a estas horas ya no sabía que hacer.

-Pixal, no te me vayas por favor -insistió entristecido al ver que no sabía que hacer para poder despertarla del todo, ahí entonces se le vino a la cabeza una cosa que no había caído antes en la cuenta, empezo a tener remordimientos de todo esto-. Siento haberte traído hasta aquí, no sabía que nos íbamos a encontrar o que nos iba a pasar por esto, estaba tan obsesionado por encontrar la forma de acabar con Zimmer que al final he hecho que todos aquellos a los que conocían hayan quedado peor que yo, siento que no te lo haya dicho pero: Quisiera que tuviésemos hijos, esta vez lo tengo decidido, quiero que seamos padres.

El halcón se les quedo mirando a ambos mientras iba moviendo la cabeza interesado. Zane ya no supo que mas hacer, abrazo fuertemente intentando de protegerla cuando de pronto oyó un sonido electrónico que venía de ella, se estaba encendiendo por completo.

-¿Pixal? -se sorprendió al ver que se estaba prendiendo, no estaba tan dañada como parecía.

Sus ojos se encendieron poniendose verdes iluminándolo todo y entonces se giro mirando fijamente a Zane, este se la quedo mirando al no entender si iba a estar bien o no.

-Zane -contesto ella reconociéndole.

-Pixal -dijo entusiasmado y la abrazo mas fuerte que antes.

Pixal se quedo estupefacta al no entender lo que pasaba pero lo dejo estar al ver que su ex-novio le estaba abrazando al ver que se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella, Zane se separo y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios que ella no pudo ignorar, ambos se quedaron atrapados en beso apasionado ya que por primera vez sentían que esto no lo hacían por amor, lo hacían por puro afecto.

-Oh Pixal, creía que habíais muerto -dijo él sintiéndose culpable.

-Y yo apenas recuerdo lo que sucedió, ¿que paso? -pregunto ella desconcertada.

-No conseguimos salir a tiempo, todo se ha desplomado -corroboro pasivamente mientras veía como había una oscuridad recubriendo todo el lugar, no quedo nada de la sala de descanso.

Pixal se quedo tan asombrada por esto que no sabía como expresarlo, de pronto se acordo de otra cosa mas que no había tenido en cuenta hasta ahora.

-Zane, el halcón detecto algo -le aviso eufóricamente.

-¿El halcón detecto algo? Claro -reaccionó Zane acordándose de que hacía un rato el halcón estaba graznando sin parar y era porque había detectado algo en el ambiente.

Zane lo cogío haciendo que este graznase deliberadamente.

-¿Que fue lo que dijo? -pregunto queriendo saber que fue lo que la alarmo.

-Dijo que había detectado una enorme cantidad de energía fantasmal moviendose por arriba, quise avisarle a Jay pero no llegue a tiempo -indico reconociendo su decepción.

-¿Que demonios fue lo que se llevo a Jay? -se cuestiono pensativo.

-No lo se, pero tenemos que salir de aquí y... -de pronto se percato de que había algo faltaba y no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora-. ¿Donde están los demás?

Aquello alarmo a Zane reconociendo que todos sus compañeros no estaban a su lado, miro de un lado a otro y no veía nada, solo un montón de tierra por todas partes.

-Creo que no consiguieron escapar a tiempo -dedujo viendo que no quedo nada de ellos.

-No -se asusto al ver que todos sus compañeros podrían estar muertos.

Zane asintió sabiendo que si ningúno podría haber sobrevivido entonces solamente quedaba una cosa por hacer, miro a su halcón y el acaricio la cabeza en señal de que él era uno de los mejores amigos que le podían quedar a salvo, luego miro a Pixal y le dijo:

-Tenemos que terminar con esto -decreto Zane.

-¿Seguir con esto? -se cuestiono Pixal viendo que ya estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que tenían que soportar ahora.

-Y si, hemos llegado aquí, podemos hacerlo, aunque solamente quedemos nosotros, podemos terminar lo que empezamos, juntos, como una familia -acordo apoyándole la mano encima del hombro en señal de confianza sabiendo que a pesar de esta tragedia, podían seguir luchando.

Pixal no supo que pensar, todos sus amigos posiblemente hubiesen muerto, pero en cierto modo tenía razón, tenían que seguir adelante antes de evitar un desastre mucho mayor que este.

-Hagamoslo -acepto sin tener ningúna duda al respecto.

De pronto oyeron un extraño sonido que venía del otro lado de la sala, observaron que había un enorme resplandor saliendo de un montón de tierra, este fue aumentando de tal manera que ambos se miraron extrañados asumiendo que podía seguir lo que estaban esperando, se formo una especie de energía y entonces estallo provocando que miles de restos de rocas quedasen esparcidos por todas partes, ambos se cubrieron viendo que les caían encima.

Una esfera de magia verde salió de entre los escombros mostrando lo que había dentro, era Lloyd teniendo consigo a todo los demás ninjas flotando en aquella bola de energía verde.

-No puede ser -dijo Zane viendo que estaban todos ahí.

Lloyd fue bajando hasta acabar aterrizando sobre las rocas y de ahí la esfera estallo haciendo que todos los ninjas mayoritariamente cayesen con suavidad, Lloyd se tambaleo sintiéndose agotado. Ambos les vieron y marcharon a correr al ver que habían sobrevivido al derrumbe.

-Lloyd, chicos, ¿estáis bien? -pregunto insistentemente Zane queriendo despertarles.

Todos se pusieron a gemir como si se estuviesen despertando de un mal sueño.

-Están todos vivos -anunció eufóricamente Pixal viendo que no les paso nada malo.

Kai fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, se toco la cabeza estando con los ojos cerrados y entonces los abrió a duras penas observando lo que tenía delante.

-¿Zane? -pregunto desconcertado Kai.

Sonrío el nindroide alegrado de ver que a sus compañeros no les sucedió nada grave.

De pronto todo el resto empezo a despertarse también, todos iban gimiendo y quejándose del terrible dolor que tenían, Cole se fue quitando todo tipo de restos de roca por la oreja que los tenía metidos dentro, de pronto oyó un gemido que venía debajo suyo, se quito de encima observando que tenía a Seliel por encima, la había protegido.

-Seliel -dijo alarmado y entonces la saco de encima viendo como estaba.

La agarro fuertemente sentándola de rodillas mientras ella iba recuperando la consciencia.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo que parecía estar peor que él.

Se dio varias vueltas de cabeza y entonces ahí se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

-¿Te tiraste encima de mi para protegerme? -le pregunto queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Eh... si -reafirmo dudosamente al tener una pregunta bastante complicada.

Ahí entonces Seliel se dio cuenta de que Cole verdaderamente se estaba preocupando, y eso le gustaba, ya que le hacía ver que verdaderamente sentía algo.

-¿Que cojones fue lo que paso? -rechisto Lloyd sin acordarse de nada.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo decir un insulto sin ni siquiera comportarte como la mayoría de las veces -opino deductivamente Skylar.

-¿Que paso? Recuerdo que hace un momento estábamos...

-Todo se derrumbo -le aclaro Zane dirigiendose a Kai.

-¿Se derrumbo? ¿No escapamos a tiempo? -critico sin hacerse a la idea.

-No, el derrumbe acabo siendo demasiado enorme, suerte de que Lloyd os saco de entre la tierra, creía que yo y Pixal éramos los únicos que habíamos sobrevivido -reafirmo dirigiendose expresamente al ninja verde que fue quien les ayudo a salir sanos y salvos.

-Lloyd. ¿tu nos sacaste? -pregunto Cole queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, lo hice, todos vosotros os tirasteis encima de mi, estuve atrapado por todos vosotros pero sabiendo que íbamos a acabar siendo aplastados por las rocas me concentre lo suficiente como para crear una bola de energía que podía sacaros a todos de ahí -aclaro demostrando que había estado consciente todo el rato y con eso pudo ayudarles a salir del montón de tierra.

-Pero esta vez haz llegado un poco tarde -agrego sinceramente Kai.

-Hice lo que pude, así que no te quejes -le recrimino contradiciéndole, se levanto como pudo.

Kai asintió agotado por haber sufrido esta experiencia aunque de pronto se acordo de algo importante en lo que no había caído, no había visto a su hermana por ningúna parte.

-¿Donde esta Nya? -pregunto insistentemente y se puso a mirar de un lado para otro.

-Lo tienen -se oyó su voz, se encontraba en un extremo alejado a ellos y mirando hacía arriba.

Kai se levanto apuradamente y entonces vio a su hermana con una cara de puro pánico.

-¿Estas bien Nya? -se quedo absorto al ver el estado catatonico en el que se encontraba.

-La tienen ellos -mencionó susurradamente.

-¿Quienes? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Los que desprenden la energía fantasmal -repercuto Pixal entendiendo lo que quería decir.

-¿Que? -rechisto sin entender todo ese argumento.

-El halcón de Zane detecto que había una enorme fuente de energía fantasmal moviendose justo donde estaba Jay, había algo ahí, y se lo llevo -le aclaro lo mismo que le notifico antes a Zane.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que pueden haber seres hechos de energía fantasmal? -critico Skylar queriendo entender ese asunto ya que asumía que algo de la mina se había llevado a Jay.

-No lo se, pero se muy bien, que aquí hay algo vivo, y tiene a Jay -indico sinceramente y entonces miro hacía arriba donde supuestamente estaría la salida.

Todos se juntaron sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba al otro lado.

-Tenemos que encontrarle, antes de que pase algo malo -decreto Nya decidida a ir por él.

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA MINA

Jay estaba siendo arrastrado por dos extraños sujetos luminiscentes y translucidos de verde que lo iban llevando a rastras mientras este iba forcejeando sin parar.

-Soltadme ya, malditos fantasmas -protesto Jay queriendo quitarse de encima pero no podían, eran demasiado fuertes y por algúna razón se estaba sintiendo bastante débil.

-Callate ya -protesto uno de los sujetos fantasmales.

Jay sabía que no iba a poder salir por las buenas de ahí, tenía que intentar otra cosa, se concentro dispuesto a estallar en rayos azules pero algo no iba bien, no le salían los rayos.

-¿Pero que se pasa? -se cuestiono eufórico.

-No intentes sacar tus poderes porque no funcionará, la energía de la que estamos hecho hace que no te salgan -confeso el otro sujeto que le sujetaba del otro lado.

-Genial, fantasmas que hacen inmunes a los ninjas, lo que me faltaba -se recrimino indignado al ver que todo le estaba saliendo bastante mal.

Lo siguieron llevando hasta meterlo dentro de una cueva y de ahí lo tiraron con brusquedad, gimió dolorido al caer bruscamente al suelo.

-Cabrones -protesto escupiendo por tragarse toda la tierra.

Mas adelante habían otros sujetos fantasma vestidos de mineros, uno de ellos se acerco hacía Jay y entonces lo levanto agarrándole del cuello, le miro a la cara observando su piel translucida aunque todo aquello que supuestamente aquello que tenía que ser carne viva estaba podrida.

Jay estaba aterrado al ver lo que tenía pero de pronto se percato de algo, en el casco que tenía puesto aquel minero estaba el nombre de Alfred, entonces lo recordó, era el padre de Rough.

DE VUELTA CON EL OTRO BANDO

Zairus junto con su hermano Gideon y su grupo de traidores iban recorriendo todo el campamento mientras todo el resto de los rebeldes observaban como todo el grupo iba acampando a sus anchas, Zairus estaba completamente enfurruñado con su padre por culpa de lo que le sucedió a Bernard, pero no solamente estaba dispuesto a acabar con su padre, estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo aquel que estuviese en su camino ya que hoy planeaba acabar con todos.

Gideon se sentía aterrado de su hermano ya que no quería que acabase con su padre pero ahora no tenía forma de detenerlo, desde que vio el cuerpo de Bernard completamente mutilado se había convertido en algo que hasta entonces nunca había presenciado, ya no sabía como razonar con él y aunque lo hiciese seguramente lo castigaría al igual que como se disponía vengar de su padre.

Vector se encontraba en un rincón sentado junto con Zimmer y los suyos, alzo seriamente la cabeza observando que su hijo venía a recobrar su enfado con él, se levanto acomodandose el traje y se agarro la pica dorada, marcho directamente hacía su hijo del cual se notaba perfectamente que había cogido a un pequeño grupo dispuesto para amotinarse.

Ambos se quedaron en un extremo alejados y entonces se detuvieron mirandose rígidamente.

-Padre -dijo Zairus en una expresión serena y vacía.

-Zairus -le contradijo su padre al verle ahí delante.

-Me parece que hoy no es una de esas situaciones padre e hijo -opino sinceramente Clarissa.

-¡Tu callate! Contigo no hablo -le reprocho dirigiendose a la rubia.

-No le hables así a Clarissa -reprimió Paxton 2.0. viendo que la estaban insultando.

Aquello hizo que todos alzasen sus armas dispuestos a pelear con lo que tenían, Cryptor saco su katana dispuesto a pelearse también con ellos, gimió severamente.

Zimmer levanto la mano en señal de no actuar, eso fue algo que todo el mundo respeto por igual.

-¿Sabes lo que le ha pasado a Bernard? -le pregunto asumiendo que sabía lo que le paso.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -se cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Esta muerto, muerto, mutilado y con las extremidades dadas vuelta -confeso reprochándoselo.

-¿Muerto? -se extraño al oír eso ya que no se había enterado de nada de eso, dirigió la mirada hacía Zimmer asumiendo que él sabía algo de todo esto.

-Lamento decírtelo Vector, pero tuve que hacerlo -admitió Zimmer reconociendo que lo mato.

-¿Entonces fuiste quien mataste a Bernard? -le acuso señalándole con el dedo.

-Si, lo hice, y por una muy buena razón -dio un paso al frente para hablar fijamente con él.

-¿Cual? -pregunto insistentemente al querer resolverlo.

-¿Bernard no te había regalado un arma para que nos matases a todos?

Aquello lo sobresalto al ver que lo había descubierto, se quito el arma sabiendo que no valía la pena ahora que la tuviese escondida, lo había arruinado todo.

-¿Zairus? -se cuestiono terriblemente sorprendido su padre al ver lo que se disponía hacer.

-Yo quería impedírselo -aclaro eufóricamente Gideon sintiéndose disgustado por esto.

-¿Mataste a Bernard por lo que hice?

-Yo no lo mate, lo hicieron ellos tres que se ocuparon de hacer que cooperase y dijese la verdad -aclaro señalando al resto de su equipo dando a entender que eran ellos quienes se ocuparon en realidad de haber torturado a Bernard hasta la muerte.

-¿Vosotros? -se aterro aún mas al descubrir lo que le hicieron en realidad al vendedor.

-Ese viejo era un inútil que no se merecía vivir para nada, le tuvimos que sacar las castañas del fuego para que pudiese hablar y nos confesase tu verdadero plan -explicó Clarissa admitiendo que ella fue quien inicio el desastre que se provoco en todo el local de Bernard.

-Y lo soltó de una sola vez -agrego Paxton 2.0..

Aquello hizo que Zairus no lo pudiese soportar y dirigiese su mirada hacía su padre una vez mas.

-¿Es verdad eso hijo? ¿Compraste esa arma para matarme? ¿A tu propio padre? -le pregunto queriendo razonar con él de buena manera.

-Si -reafirmo poniendo un tono descarado al sentirse mas de acuerdo con esto que con cualquier otra cosa que tuviese en mente ahora mismo.

-¿Porque? -quiso saberlo con total sinceridad.

-¿Porque? En todo este tiempo hemos estado luchando juntos codo con codo, ¿y para que? Para sentirnos orgullosos de nosotros mismos, pero no, a te importaba ganar de la forma mas fácilmente posible, y tuviste que llamar a ese genio loco para terminar el trabajo que tu empezaste, pero mirale, se esta aprovechando de ti en realidad -le explicó resentidamente todos los hechos que hacían entender la razón de porque había acabado aquí en realidad.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono sin entender esa ultima mención.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer se quedase con una expresión rígida de saber muy bien que ese chico lo iba a acabar arruinando todo, no podía dejar que siguiese diciendo lo que le daba la gana.

-¿No lo entiendes? Desde que Zimmer ha venido aquí, te ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza sobre como hacer las cosas, esta jugando contigo para que después cuando des tu mayor golpe, el te matara y se encargara de terminar toda esta batalla él solo, ¿de veras quieres eso?

Vector no sabía que pensar, podía hacerse a la idea de que posiblemente su hijo tuviese razón, pero viendo que también quería matarle, no sabía si podía confiar en él.

-Vector, me temo que vas a tener que hacer algo -pidió expresamente Zimmer.

-¿Hacer algo? -no comprendió a que se refería con eso.

-Si, ¿vas a dejar que él te mate por la suposiciones que tiene?

Ahí Vector lo tenía claro, miro de vuelta a Zairus observandole con aquella cara descarada como de dar a entender que estaba mas que dispuesto a montar una buena con tal de salirse con la suya, eso no podía permitirle, la lucha era suya, no de él.

-Lo siento Zairus, pero me temo que esto termina aquí y ahora -decreto Vector.

Gideon asintió poco complacido ya que sabía que eso solamente provocaría una cosa, miro hacía su hermano del cual estaba con la misma cara como si no hubiese cambiado sus pensamiento desde hacía un buen rato, agarro fuertemente el arma y entonces dijo:

-¿Quiere que nos encarguemos señor? -pregunto Clarissa viendo que estaba apunto de actuar.

-No, tengo otro plan en marcha -indico poniendo una sonrisa despiadada.

-Puede que para ti todo esto termine aquí, pero para mi solamente comienza lo bueno -repercuto y entonces alzo el arma dispuesto a dispararle cuando entonces oyó algo raro.

-¡No! -dijo Gideon girandose al ver lo que tenía delante.

Zairus no entendía lo que paso pero ese pequeño sonido le alarmo bastante, se giro lentamente y observo que todos sus compañeros estaban con una expresión rígida y con la mirada completamente vacía por algún motivo, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, era la rara linea roja que iba desde sus cabezas hasta abajo de todo. Entonces ocurrió, ambos se partieron en ambas partes que acabaron cayendo a los costados, estaban muertos y cortados por la mitad por un grupo de ninjas roboticos que se habían puesto delante de ellos sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Zairus quedo absorto al ver que los habían matado a todos de un solo corte, los ninjas robots levantaron sus espadas y las volvieron a meter dentro de sus espaldas auxiliares.

-No es verdad -dijo Vector también absorto al ver lo que hicieron los robots.

-Oh, si que es verdad -exclamo Zimmer orgulloso de ver lo que lograron hacer.

Zairus se tiro quedandose arrodillado delante de todos los cuerpos al ver que ahora se quedo solo junto con su hermano que yacía asustado por esta violenta escena.

-¿Pero que han hecho? -se quedo tan desesperado que se llevo las manos a la cabeza para tironearse del pelo al ver que ahora ya no sabía que hacer exactamente.

Zimmer y los suyos avanzaron hasta acabar poniendose delante de Zairus, este supo bien quien estaba detrás suyo y rápidamente reaccionó alzando su arma pero en vez de eso Cryptor le agarro de la muñeca torciéndosela violentamente de tal manera que se la cayo.

-No -dijo expresamente Cryptor mientras iba lanzando gemidos de agonía.

-Zairus -se dirigió su padre estrictamente hacía él.

-Padre, esto es básicamente lo que te decía, fijate, han matado parte de los nuestros, no podemos dejar que sigan con esto, tenemos que pararles -le exigió de nuevo como intentando de razonar con su padre a pesar de su inclinación a ejecutarlo.

-Se esta metiendo en tu cabeza, no le hagas caso -aviso irónicamente Zimmer, iba a seguir con su juego con tal de que siguiese viendo a su hijo como un vil traidor que no se merecía ningún tipo de respeto por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

-Callate -se dispuso a darle un fuerte golpe con la cabeza pero entonces Paxton 2.0. le cogío de la cara impidiendo que se moviese mucho mas de la cuenta.

-Pobre pobre pobre -exclamo ladeando la cabeza en señal de decepción.

-¿Que hacemos con él? -pregunto Clarissa asumiendo que iban a ocuparse de él.

Vector miro a su hijo observando que estaba completamente en un estado en el que era incapaz de controlarlo, y después de esto ya no quería saber nada mas de él excepto esto.

-Ocupate tu de él, yo ya no quiero saber nada mas de esto -decreto dandose la vuelta ignorándole.

-Con mucho gusto Vector -acepto encantado Zimmer de su decisión.

-Padre, padre -exigió Zairus a duras penas debido a que apenas podía hablar.

-¿Que le vais a hacer? -pregunto Gideon juntándose con ellos.

Ahí entonces todos le dirigieron la mirada al ver que él no hizo nada.

-¿Me vais a hacer algo a mi también? -se alarmo asumiendo que por como lo miraban estaba bastante claro que algo le iban a hacer con tal de que ellos se ocupasen de todos los traidores.

-Oh no te preocupes de eso Gideon -dijo persuasivamente Zimmer juntándose con él, le apoyo su mano sobre su cuello y entonces le dijo-: ¿Quieres acabar como tu hermano?

Miro a su hermano del cual seguía todavía en la misma posición que antes.

-No -contesto soltando una respuesta mas que obvia.

-¿Quieres intentar de terminar el trabajo sin estar pendiente de tu hermano del cual parece que se le ha ido la olla completamente? -inquirió poniéndole a prueba de la misma manera que hacía con su padre, este se le quedo mirando con una expresión dudosa.

-Hermano, por favor -exigió alzándole la mano para que se la agarrase.

-Lo siento Zairus, pero esto empezo por ti, yo solamente quería hacer las cosas bien, te dije que esto no iba a salir bien, y fijate lo que ha pasado -le explicó recriminandole por sus actos, le señalo los cuerpos de los compañeros que quedaron partidos por la mitad.

-No fue mi culpa -contesto sintiendo nauseas de estar agarrado así todo el tiempo.

-Si que lo fue, yo no quería nada de esto, lo siento hermano, pero todo esto termina aquí para mi -decreto abandonándole y se marcho ignorando a su hermano y esta vez para siempre.

Zairus se quedo observando como todo el mundo lo abandonaba incluido su propio familia, Gideon se reunió con su padre del cual este le apoyo su mano encima del regazo.

-¿Lo matamos o que? -pregunto insistentemente Cryptor asumiendo que se iban a ocupar verdaderamente de él o no ya que estaban en una situación como esta.

Se alarmo al oír esa frase, soltó un pequeño gemido inintendible.

-No, ponedlo en la camilla, asegurémonos de que vea como ganamos esta guerra sin sus ideales opuestos -ordeno teniendo el perfecto plan para mantenerlo a raya.

-¿Que es una camilla? -se cuestiono Zairus sin entender a que se refería.

Paxton 2.0. lo movió agarrándole por la cabeza y lo llevo directamente hacía un grupo de soldados suicidas que se encontraban sosteniendo un enorme camilla con unas cuerdas colocadas por los lugares donde supuestamente estaban los brazos y las piernas para atarle.

-No me gusta la camilla, no me gusta la camilla -insistió Zairus viendo lo que le iba a hacer.

-Te gustara la camilla Zairus, porque de ella nunca saldrás -indico incrédulamente Clarissa y se puso a reír de una forma perversa junto con Paxton 2.0. estando a su lado.

Zairus pudo ver como lo estaban metiendo en la camilla y sin que ahora pudiese hacer algo al respecto, estaba condenado a acabar tal y como se lo creía.

MIENTRAS EN LA ZONA MINERA

El grupo de ancianos observaba boquiabierto algo que nunca antes habían podido creer que funcionaria, se hicieron a un lado mientras veían como Cyrus se salía de la camilla y apoyo los pies contra el suelo, se alzo observando que había funcionado, el experimento había funcionado, ponía caminar de verdad, sentía sus piernas, sentía los pies contra el suelo húmedo y frío que estaba pisando ahora, por primera vez sentía algo tan maravilloso como poder andar por su propio pie.

-Ha funcionado -dijo Ronan sin creerse que hubiese pasado de verdad.

-Si -reafirmo entusiasmado, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio al apenas saber como andar.

Rebecca lo agarro justo a tiempo impidiendo que se cayese.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto preocupadamente.

Cyrus se giro mirándole con una expresión de puro entusiasmo al ver lo que hizo.

-Todo ha sido gracias a ti -comento sintiéndose halagado por lo que hizo, ella le curo del todo.

Reaccionó despavorido y entonces la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias -le agradeció con total sinceridad.

Aquello hizo que todos le aplaudiesen al ver que consiguió curarle de algo que todos creían que era imposible viendo, se juntaron con Cyrus dándoles todos una palmada en el hombro felicitandoles por ver que podía caminar del todo.

Cyrus se separo de Rebecca y ambos se quedaron mirandose con una expresión dudosa al encontrarse en una situación en la que no sabían como expresarse ahora mismo.

-Yo... -se quedo sin saber que mas decir al respecto.

-Lo se, no me lo digas, Pixal tiene que ver esto ahora mismo -propuso honestamente ella.

-Ya -indico acordándose de eso a pesar de que no estaba pensando en eso en realidad.

De pronto el cuervo a graznar como sintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Que le pasa a ese cuervo? -pregunto Edna viendo como graznaba sin parar.

-¿Será que no le haz dado de comer a tiempo? -objetó sarcásticamente Dareth.

-No, esto es otra cosa -indico Rebecca sabiendo que si su cuervo se ponía a graznar así era porque estaba sucediendo algo malo o un peligro que venía en camino.

Ahí entonces surgió Rough metiendose dentro de la tienda de campana acompañado del resto de su unidad mientras ambos ponían una expresión rígida.

-Hola Becca -le saludo amargamente.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos al ver que Rough y los suyos se metieron sin permiso, aunque se notaba perfectamente que estos se habían metido por una razón bastante negativa.

-Rough, ¿que haces aquí? -le pregunto insistentemente.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -critico ladeado la cabeza lentamente como para hacerse una idea.

-Esta curado -indico Sammy fijándose en el doctor Borg, podía caminar del todo.

-Hola a todos -les saludo sin motivo algúno.

-¿Le haz curado? -quiso corroborarlo a pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Así es, le hemos curado, y ha funcionado, mi experimento ha funcionado, ¿pero tu no te has metido solamente por esto verdad? -acuso Rebecca asumiendo que esta entrada sorpresa se debía por otra cosa en especial, algo de lo que seguramente todos iban a lamentar.

-No, claro que no -corroboro poniendo una expresión amenazante que daba bastante miedo.

Todos se hicieron a un lado teniendo miedo de lo que fuese a decir.

-¿Porque será que he oído que estáis en mi contra y que pensáis que he metido a los ninjas en una trampa mortal? -indago mostrandose persuasivo delante de ellos.

-¿Y porque será que hemos descubierto tu maligno plan para matar a los hombres de Vector Stein? -critico Misako echándole la bronca al descubrir lo que pretendía hacer en realidad.

Aquello hizo que lamentase haber entrado, se dio cuenta de que le descubrieron.

-¿Lo sabéis no? -objetó indignado por este descubrimiento.

-Sabemos algo, ¿pero no sabemos que es? Explicanos -insistió Garmadon queriendo respuestas de todo tipo con tal de entender cual era la trama que estaba ocultando.

Ahí entonces Vector no tuvo opción, tenía que contarles la verdad si es que quería impedir un problema mucho mayor que él que ya tenía ahora mismo.

-Tenemos la manera de acabar con Vector y sus hombres, lo hemos estado planeando durante mucho tiempo, a escondidas hasta de Rebecca porque no sabíamos si podíamos confiar en ella para poder hacer esto -confeso demostrando que hasta a ella se lo habían ocultado.

-¿Que? -se exaspero viendo que era cierto que no le decían nada apropositamente.

-Lo siento Rebecca, se que piensas que durante años te hemos tratado como una mas del equipo, pero tienes que entender que tenemos prioridades mucho mas importantes que estas -se sincero Martha sabiendo que ahora se quedarían disgustada con esto.

-¿Que otras prioridades? -critico Edna sin entender todo este asunto.

Ahí entonces Garmadon entendió todo el argumento y lo que habían estado planeando en realidad.

-Los ninjas -mencionó murmuradamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Wu sin entender lo que dijo su hermano.

-¿Son los ninjas, verdad? -pregunto dirigiendose al otro grupo.

Pusieron una cara de indignación al ver que les habían descubierto.

-¿Que tienen que ver los ninjas con esto? -cuestiono Dareth interesado a pesar de todo.

-Metieron a los ninjas ahí dentro para sacar la energía fantasma y así usarla contra Vector Stein, ¿verdad? -acuso Garmadon queriendo corroborar su conclusión.

-Si, pero para algo mas -aclaro eufóricamente Rough sintiéndose ofendido al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron esperando a que dijese algúna respuesta pero tardaba demasiado.

-Rough, dime la verdad -insistió Rebecca queriendo saber que tenía que decir al respecto sobre esto.

-De acuerdo, lo haré -se dispuso a contarlo a pesar de que sabría que no le gustaría para nada-. Siempre intuimos que cuando mi padre y sus amigos quedaron atrapados dentro de la mina, estarían seguros siempre y cuando la energía fantasma no les afectase a ellos, pero me parece que les afecto.

-¿Como? -se extrañaron con esa respuesta ya que no tenía mucho sentido.

-Unos días después de que la mina hubiese quedado sepultada para siempre, la montaña vibro -declaro Earl-. Vibro como si el mineral fantasma que había en el interior de las minas se hubiese sobrecalentado de algúna forma, entonces ahí intuimos que a lo mejor Alfred y los demás pudieron haber hecho algo para provocar ese efecto, que les pudiese haber salvado de morir ahí dentro.

-¿Que sabéis exactamente de la energía fantasma esa o como se llame? -pregunto insistentemente Bucket queriendo entender toda esa historia.

-No mucho, solamente sabemos que la energía fantasma que es como un producto impredecible y es capaz de adaptarse de cualquier manera, cuando mi padre estuvo investigando en las minas, siempre decía que había hallado una manera de hacer que la energía esa pudiese ayudarles a conseguir algo que hasta entonces no había conseguido hasta ahora.

-¿Él que? -pregunto seriamente Ronan.

-La vida eterna -confeso KJ.

-¿La vida eterna? -critico Cyrus sin poder creerse eso-. Eso es imposible.

-Lo hace, al principio eso creíamos, pero me parece que mi padre lo descubrió mucho antes y cuando intento de demostrarlo, fue cuando se produjo el desastre -aclaro demostrando que su padre podría haber desarrollado la forma de ser inmortal y no llego a tiempo.

-¿Y vosotros intuís que pueden seguir vivos a pesar de haber durado como treinta años metidos en ese lugar infernal? -concluyo Ed viendo adonde querían ir a parar.

-No lo intuimos, lo creemos totalmente -aclaro sinceramente Sammy.

Aquello hizo que todos se cuestionasen de si verdaderamente esto iba en serio o no.

MIENTRAS EN LA ZONA SUBTERRANEA

Miles continuaba rígido observando como Buckman se disponía a dispararle en serio, tenía puesta su pistola apuntandole hacía él y parecía que estaba que dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Buckman, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto reprochadamente Virgil sin creerse lo que hacía.

-Deshacerme de la basura -declaro amargamente.

-Pues entonces hazlo, así te sentirás mejor -pidió estrictamente Miles sin tenerle ningún miedo de que le disparase en la cabeza y lo matase sin importar nada.

-¿No tienes ningún miedo? -se cuestiono viendo que se lo estaba pidiendo con total voluntad.

-Miedo, no, no tengo nada que perder excepto mi venganza con Zimmer, pero los ninjas se podrán encargar de eso, yo en cambio, habré muerto sabiendo que he hecho lo que nunca antes he podido hacer en mucho tiempo, estar delante de Zimmer y decirle cuanto le odiaba por haber matado a mi mujer, con eso ya me basta -argumento demostrando que ya estaba preparado a morir y lo que sucediese con Zimmer, se lo dejaría a los demás para que terminasen el trabajo sin problemas.

Ahora todos se quedaron indecisos al no saber que hacer, incluido Stronger, del cual no se podía creer que por primera vez Miles Thrower hubiese dicho eso delante de otros agentes mas.

Buckman se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso al no saber que hacer.

-Buckman, suelta la pistola, no merece la pena -pidió estrictamente Virgil.

-No, si que la merece, no van a ayudarnos a matarlos, así que tenemos que acabar con ellos, tenemos que acabar con todo aquel que no nos sirva -rechazo recriminando su oposición a seguir dejando que nadie les controlase o les dijese como tuviesen que hacer las cosas.

-Al igual que Zimmer -añadió Jace.

-¿Como? -pregunto Virgil sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Zimmer tiene a su grupo de soldados suicidas, ¿sabes porque los llama así? -objetó Stronger.

-No -contesto extrañado.

-Pues porque si en algún momento ellos fallan, se activan las bombas que tienen en sus cinturones y vuelan por los aires haciendo que no quede nada de ellos, eso es lo que hace Zimmer, hace que se deshaga de todo el mundo, como ha estado haciendo con vosotros -explicó demostrándoles que se habían pasado tanto tiempo obsesionados con la idea de querer acabar con aquellos que tanto odiaban, que no se habían dado cuenta de que se estaban transformando en el hombre que había iniciado todo este lío hace treinta años.

Aquello fue algo que todos entendieron a la perfeccíon, incluido Buckman del cual le iba dando bastantes vueltas de cabeza al no saber como hacerse a la idea con eso.

-Se que todos odiáis a Zimmer y Vector, pero si hacéis esto, no demostrara nada, solamente os convertiréis en el mismo tipo de gente que es Zimmer, y se muy bien por experiencia que nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad?

-No -reafirmaron todos estando de acuerdo.

-Podemos acabar con esta lucha, pero esta vez lo haremos a nuestra manera, ¿entendido? -acordo Stronger proponiéndoles de que lo hiciesen como un autentico equipo en vez de estar peleando de formas individuales que no llegaban a ningúna parte.

-Antes de eso hay que hablarlo con Rough -anunció el obrero obeso de antes.

-Pues entonces se lo diremos, iremos a hablar con Rough y le demostraremos que podemos hacer un trabajo mucho mejor que este, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -estuvieron todos de acuerdo con eso, bajaron sus armas rindiéndose sin mas.

Buckman también bajo su arma viendo que ya no merecía la pena, Miles se le quedo mirando observando lo disgustado que estaba por esto, pero estaba claro que se sentía un poco mal por otra cosa en realidad, y era por la idea de que se había portado mal con él.

Le apoyo su mano en su hombro de una manera confiada y entonces le dijo:

-Podemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas, ¿de acuerdo? -se lo pidió de forma favorable.

Buckman no supo que decir, quería trabajar con esto, pero para él era demasiado listo y se alejaba de sus propios principios, le quito su mano y se marcho dejándole indignado al ver que no acepto su sugerencia, Stronger y los demás se le acercaron por detrás viendo como estaba.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto expresamente.

-Lo estaré -se reafirmo sin saber que pensar de todo esto.

Miro hacía Buckman del cual se estaba alejando al no querer saber nada.

-No te preocupes mucho por él, no todos tienen que estar metidos en lo mismo -opino sinceramente Alan hacíendole entender que no era una obligación que estuviese metido con ellos para hacer este trabajo, si a él no le gustaba, podía irse y hacer otra cosa.

-No me preocupa él, me preocupa que este lo suficientemente enfadado como para hacer algúna estupidez -opino teniendo la idea de que algo malo iba a pasar relacionado con él.

-¿Porque lo dices? -cuestiono Jace sin entender cual era la duda que tenía al respecto.

-Él no estaba enfadado porque le dije que no íbamos a ayudarle, estaba enfadado porque es un machista y no quiere tenerlo ningún respeto a las mujeres que están en el equipo.

-¿Que? -siguió sin comprenderlo a pesar de lo que intentaba de demostrar con eso.

-El tío es un machista, por eso se estaba portando tan mal con Nya.

-Ah -comprendieron todos con muy poco expectación.

-Agentes -se presento Virgil delante de ellos-. Siento mucho haber creado esto, pero me temo que tengo que ser sincero con vosotros sobre una cosa.

-De acuerdo, ¿que pasa? -pregunto Stronger dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

-Si no vamos a poder meter el agua en ese túnel, ¿que vamos a hacer para detener a Vector y los suyos? Porque como se enteren ahora de lo que estamos haciendo, se armara un buen follon del que nadie esta preparado -explicó reconociendo que si no iban a cometer el mismo plan de siempre.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que ahora esta gente les necesitaba urgentemente.

-¿Que necesitas? -pregunto Jace al respecto.

-Como primera medida, avisar a Rough de esta situación -indico sinceramente.

DE VUELTA CON LOS OTROS

-¿Sabéis que ellos están vivos o no? -pregunto Garmadon queriendo entender este asunto con total claridad ya que había algo aquí que seguía sin tener mucho sentido.

-Creemos que puede que la energía fantasma los haya salvado y los haya mantenido en un estado energético donde no hayan sufrido ningún daño, pero jamas lo hemos averiguado al no poder entrar en esa mina, y con la ayuda de vuestros ninjas, ahora posiblemente descubramos si es cierto o no -reafirmo Rough dejando claro que ese era el plan que tenían por si lo resolvían.

-¿Habéis mandado a mi hijo a buscar unos fantasmas? -critico Edna viendo que en realidad todo esto era una estratagema para meter a los ninjas ahí dentro y descubrir si habían sobrevivido los obreros que habían permanecido encerrados en la mina durante treinta años.

-Fantasmas, seres humanos que han sido alterados por un tipo de magia que va mas allá de nuestra comprensión, al principio nunca nos lo tomamos en cuenta, pero ahora que hemos visto que vuestros ninjas tienen poderes, creemos que existe una posibilidad de que mi padre y los demás hayan sobrevivido permanecido atrapados en este estado energético -aclaro expresamente dejando claro que esto se trataba de algo mucho mas personal.

-Y si lo descubrís, ¿de que os servirá? -cuestiono Ronan queriendo saber que tenían pensado hacer una vez resolviesen ese hecho tal y como ellos creían.

Quedaron todos en un estado catatonico al no saber como responder ante eso.

-Lo usaran para vencer a Vector -corroboro Wu.

Todos se quedaron absortos al darse cuenta de eso.

-Vector y los suyos nos han estado amargando la vida durante todo este tiempo, esta es la única forma de vencerles y hacer que este lugar viva en paz de una maldita vez -confirmo soberanamente Rough demostrando que lo tenían planeado con tal de acabar con los otros.

-Y yo te dije que cada cosa que hicieras lo único que haría sería acabar con mucha mas muerte -recrimino Rebecca señalándole con el dedo para echarle la bronca.

-Esos fanáticos han matado a demasiados de los nuestros, acuérdate de todos los que han muerto, incluido de los padres de Lonny -puso como ejemplo aunque resultaba poco razonable.

Aquello hizo que Lonny se lamentase por oír eso. Ronan vio como se quedo y pudo entenderlo.

-Me da igual si han muerto unos cuantos o demasiados, que los matéis no arreglara nada, lo único que harás será demostrar que eres igual que Zimmer -indico honestamente.

Rough se le echo encima mirándole con una expresión amenazante como de sentirse atacado.

-Ey, un momento, calmémonos, vale -pidió expresamente Cyrus queriendo que todos se calmasen al ver por donde iba yendo la cosa y no le gustaba nada.

Todos se miraron absortos al no saber que hacer aunque en cierto modo tenía razón, dejaron de estar mirandose piadosamente, se hicieron a un lado asegurando las distancias.

-Mirad, entiendo que todos estemos preocupados por esta situación de tener que acabar con Vector y todo eso, pero Rebecca tiene razón, no podemos ganar esta batalla con mas muerte, tenemos que buscar otra forma mejor de solucionar esto -acoto estrictamente Cyrus.

-Tiene razón, este lugar ha vivido con demasiada violencia, tenemos que buscar una manera de acabar con esto pero sin provocar mas de lo que ya todo el mundo ha aguantado hasta ahora -corroboro plenamente Ed Walker estando de acuerdo con esto.

Aquello hizo que Rough se lo replantease al no tener otra opción, quería acabar con esto pero si todos se ponían de parte de no atacar, entonces no tenía otra cosa mas que hacer.

-Rough, por favor, no hagas que Joshy se quedo con la idea de que todo para él tenga que ser violento, ya has visto como es, por eso se ha estado comportando así todo este tiempo -le hizo entender Rebecca el hecho de porque no debía hacerlo pero no solamente por la gente sino por su hijo que se estaba desequilibrando terriblemente.

Rough se atemorizo con esa idea ya que no la había tenido en cuenta antes.

-Jefe, tienen razón, hay que hacer esto de otra forma -consolo Martha apoyando su mano encima de su hombro hacíendole entender por las buenas que tenían razón en esto.

Se lo retomo pensativamente hasta que de pronto se acordo de algo que no se había acordado antes.

-Oh no -dijo al alarmado al acordarse de otra cosa pendiente.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Garmadon viendo su reacción.

-Le dije a Virgil que empezase a iniciar el plan de riego del túnel -declaro exasperado.

-Joder -reprocho Earl acordándose él también.

-¿Quien es Virgil? -pregunto Dareth.

-Mi hermano, se encuentra trabajando en la sala subterránea, habían puesto una maquina generadora de agua con tal de llevarse el agua subterránea y tirarla directamente al túnel que conecta con la otra mina que tiene la gente de Vector, pensamos tirarla ahí para quemarlos y así Vector se quedaría sin la mitad de sus hombres -confeso KJ dando a entender que ya tenían pensado otro plan por si acaso el otro relación con los fantasmas fallaba.

-¿Que? -se alarmaron todos al oír eso.

-¿Como podéis ser tan irresponsables? -critico el señor Bucket.

-Quizás tengamos tiempo de impedirlo -opino deduciendo Sammy.

-Si, vamos -insistió apuradamente Rough queriendo que les siguiesen.

Todos marcharon corriendo a excepción de Cyrus del cual el hombre apenas tenía el control de sus piernas, se estaba desequilibrando otra vez, Rebecca lo ayudo y lo volvió a poner en la silla de ruedas una vez mas con tal de llevarlo.

-Estarás bien aquí.

-Y justo ahora que puedo caminar, que irónico -exclamo viendo que a pesar de estar curado, no se iba a librar de no seguir estando en la silla de ruedas con tal de que lo ayudasen.

DE VUELTA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA MINA

Los ninjas estaban nerviosos ya que no sabían que hacer para volver a arriba, habían perdido a Jay y no sabían que le iban a hacer los sujetos que los habían estado vigilando desde el principio, Nya era la que estaba mas nerviosa ya que estaba desesperada por querer salvar a Jay pero no sabía como, su hermano le miraba y no podía soportar como estaba, tenía que parar con esto.

-Nya, para ya -le insistió agarrándole de ambos brazos.

-Jay lo sabía, sabía que algo nos estaba observando, y no le hicimos caso -indico arrepintiéndose por no haberle escuchado antes ya que si no fuese por eso entonces no se lo habrían llevado.

-No podríamos haberlo sabido, se estaba haciendo el loco todo el tiempo, jamas le habríamos entendido tampoco -indico obviamente Cole.

Kai no sabía que hacer, quería darles esperanzas a su hermana pero no sabía como, entonces pensó en algo que hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido decirle.

-Tu siempre has sido mejor que yo -le comento.

-¿Como? -cuestiono absorta ante lo que le dijo.

-Tu siempre has sido mucho mejor que yo, en todos los sentidos, mirame a mi, casi todo el resto de las veces he fallado sin saber lo que hacía, mientras que en cambio tu, has seguido adelante sin ningún problema, creaste un traje de samurai, pudiste descifrar mapas con tal de acabar con esos serpentines, impediste que Jay y Cole acabasen aplastados en un triturador de basura.

-Ah -se acordo Cole avergonzado de ese hecho.

-¿De verdad sucedió eso? -pregunto Seliel intrigada.

-Es una larga historia -indico expresamente.

-Nya, pase lo que pase, te juro por dios que una vez que salgas, te prometo que no me quejare o me pondré a cuestionarte lo que hagas, si quieres estar con Jay, hazlo, no te lo reprochare -acordo Kai dejando claro que confiaría en ella en todo lo que haga.

Aquello fue algo que Nya pudo sentirse agradecida ya que nunca antes había visto como su hermano le había dado total derecho en su vida, soltó una pequeña risa falsa sabiendo que era imposible que le hubiese dicho eso pero ahora que se encontraban en estas circunstancias, sentía que su hermano había hecho lo correcto.

Skylar los miraba y ahí pudo entender porque Kai siempre había sido el único chico que podía hacerle entender a la gente como ayudarla, al igual como hizo con ella ahora lo estaba haciendo con su hermana una vez mas, por eso lo quería tanto, porque era sincero y poco descuidado.

Giro la cabeza volviendo a mirar el lugar por el que hueco por el que habían venido.

-¿Se te ocurre como salir de aquí? -pregunto asumiendo que tenía algúna idea.

-Bueno, podemos intentar de quemar todas estas rocas, o podemos hacer que todo se derrumba mas de la cuenta con tal de que se abra una salida -concreto irónicamente viendo que no había mucha cosa que hacer, cualquier cosa que hiciesen podría empeorarlo mas de la cuenta.

Mientras todos estaban mirando atentamente, Lloyd se percato de algo que no se había fijado antes, aún tenía el mapa de la mina con los planos, lo miro fijamente durante un buen rato hasta que al final hallo algo que permitiría que todos sus amigos saliesen de ahí.

-Chicos, lo tengo -aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Que tienes? -pregunto Zane interesado.

Todo el grupo se acerco para ver que era lo que había descubierto, se juntaron y entonces dijo:

-Aquí hay un pasadizo que nos lleva directamente a arriba de donde estábamos -admitió.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto exasperado Skylar al ver eso.

-En serio, mirad aquí, aquí estamos nosotros, y aquí esta el pasadizo de seguridad que seguramente habrían instalado con tal de que tuviesen un acceso seguro por el que salir de aquí -señalo parte del mapa donde se podía un pequeño conducto que iba desde el enorme salón que era en el que se encontraban ellos, coincidía perfectamente y podían usarlo a la perfeccíon.

-Eso significa que el conducto esta por aquí -indico Cole.

-¿Pero donde? -cuestiono Kai asumiendo que si se encontraba ese conducto cerca de donde estaban ellos, tendrían que estar viéndolo muy cerca como mucho.

Todos giraron la cabeza y ahí entonces Pixal lo vio, estaba en una esquina.

-Ahí -señalo y marcho corriendo apuradamente sin estar esperando a los otros.

Se puso delante del hueco pero estaba tapado de rocas, era imposible que pasasen al otro lado.

-Vamos a tener que usar una excavadora como para sacar todo eso de ahí -opino sarcásticamente Seliel sabiendo que para tener que sacar todo un nido de rocas de la magnitud que estaban viendo iban a tener que usar algo bastante grande y que funcionase.

-Dejádmelo a mi -aviso Zane poniendose en una buena posición y entonces se concentro para hacer su ataque, Pixal se hizo a un lado y entonces lanzo un enorme chorro de hielo que congelo las rocas que habían encima tapando el camino.

Todas quedaron congeladas al instante, luego saco sus shurikens y los lanzo contra las rocas congeladas haciendo que se destruyesen al instante haciendo vislumbrar el camino.

-Ya esta -dijo alegrado Nya al ver que lo consiguió.

-Buen trabajo Zane -felicito Lloyd viendo que lo logro sin problemas.

-Vamonos ya -insistió el nindroide y ambos marcharon corriendo dispuestos a salir de ahí y a buscar a Jay de donde sea que estuviese ahora mismo.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

Rough y los demás fueron corriendo colina abajo dispuestos a avisar a Virgil y a los otros ya que no podían permitirse que tomasen esa opción de tirar el agua subterránea al túnel, fueron lo mas pronto que pudieron hasta que al final acabaron encontrandose con el resto del equipo que ya había salido de la mina y se encontraban con una expresión de pura insistencia.

-Señor -saludo cordialmente Virgil delante de Rough.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -pregunto viendo que estaban todos juntos.

-No, lo hemos solucionado, lo siento señor, pero no vamos a seguir con el plan -se si disculpo sinceramente hacíendole ver que el plan estaba anulado.

-¿El plan no sigue adelante? -cuestiono Garmadon sorprendido por esto.

-Les hemos hecho entender que tomar una acción tan violenta como esta no va a solucionar nada, por eso mismo hemos decidido trabajar juntos en vez de estar tomando cada uno de nuestras diferencias como algo hostil -aclaro Stronger demostrando que pudo razonar con ellos.

Todos se miraron viendo que al final nadie hizo nada, se quedo tan absorto que no sabía que decir al respecto, era tal que ahora se sentía culpable por haberlos obligado a hacer esto.

-¿Le molesta esto? -pregunto asumiendo que estaba en contra.

-Yo también he tomado una decisión, será mejor que replanteemos este plan de otra forma antes de que Vector y los suyos se enteren de lo que esta pasando -acordo estrictamente Rough dejando claro que ahora tenían que tomar un nuevo planteamiento con tal de solucionar esto de algúna forma.

-Y lo haremos -accedió Miles sin problemas.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros Rough, lo solucionaremos -prometió Rebecca apoyando su mano encima de su hombro haciendo que se sintiese mas confiado que antes.

Afirmo con la cabeza viendo que tenía a su gente de su parte.

-¿Donde esta Buckman? -pregunto Sammy viendo que su compañero no estaba.

-El pobre no pudo aceptarlo así que decidió marcharse sin mas -declaro Virgil.

-Ah, lastima, podría haberme ayudado bastante con esto a pesar de todo -se lamento por eso.

-¿Sabéis algo de los ninjas? -pregunto Ronan dirigiendose a los ninjas.

-No han salido desde que se metieron, y eso que encima ya es de noche -indico Alan demostrando que los ninjas se habían pasado el resto del dia metidos en la mina.

Ambos se alarmaron al oír eso ya que no podían dejar que los ninjas siguiesen encerrados ahí.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarles -insistió Misako.

-No podemos, ahora mismo posiblemente estén en el punto mas abajo de la mina, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y aprovechar nuestro tiempo para buscar una forma de atacar el campamento de Vector sin que este se entere de que vamos -indico seriamente sabiendo que ahora de lo único que tenían que preocupar era de lo mas básico que tenían hasta ahora.

Aquello no les satisfago mucho al resto ya que ansiaban que todos volviesen sanos y salvos.

-Será mejor que volvamos dentro y pensamos en un nuevo plan -ordeno con tono amargado y ambos se dirigieron expresamente hacía el interior de la sala cuando entonces Miles se acordo de una cosa que necesitaba zanjar ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

-Stronger, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? -pidió seriamente.

-¿Ahora? -critico sin estar muy interesado.

-Si -afirmo con tono de estar dispuesto a necesitarlo sin problemas.

Carraspeo pensativo y entonces se separo de los demás y ambos marcharon hacía un extremo alejado como para que no le oyese nadie en especial.

-¿Que sucede? -se exaspero ya que no le gustaba esto de separarse porque si.

-Quiero disculparme por haberte cuestionado antes -declaro.

-¿Disculparte? -se quedo indeciso al no entender esa disculpa.

-Antes pensaba que estabas discrepando de todo porque pensaba que harías esto por tu cuenta porque te sentías culpable por lo de Marcus, pero ahora veo que no es así, cuando dijiste eso delante de todo el mundo, me he dado cuenta de lo que importa no es solamente tomar la mayor prioridad de cualquier asunto, sino intentar de solucionar las cosas de la forma mas razonable posible -comento demostrando que ahora tenía un punto de vista distinto del que tenía antes.

Aquello fue algo en lo que Stronger se puso sentir de acuerdo, sonrío encantado aunque le daba risa ya que nunca pensaba que alguien como Thrower se acabaría redimiendo de esta forma.

-Puedo disculparme contigo -se lo pidió con total sinceridad.

Stronger asintió complacido viendo que Miles directamente había cambiado de opinión con todo.

-¿Tu esperas que no me siga quejando verdad? -objetó sarcásticamente.

-Pues hombre que tu y yo estamos en un lugar como este -indico expresamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen viendo lo ridiculo que sonaba eso.

-Marchemonos ya antes de que suceda algo malo -acordo decidido a seguir con el asunto.

De pronto escucharon un tremendo murmullo que venía de algúna parte, se giraron observando que todos los obreros iban entrando en la sala subterránea tan apuradamente que parecía que estuviesen siendo atacados ahí dentro, ambos se miraron seriamente y entonces dijeron:

-Vamos -apuro Stronger y ambos marcharon corriendo a ver que era lo que sucedía.

Se metieron en la sala subterránea donde ya estaba todo el mundo yendo directamente hacía el hueco secreto, pasaron por encima de la gente y de los demás obreros armados, fueron recorriendo el túnel hasta acabar entrando en la sala de estrategia secreta donde ya estaba el resto del equipo observando atónitamente algo que estaba sucediendo por el frente.

-Wu, Garmadon, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Miles dirigiendose a cualquiera que le pudiese dar una clara respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

-Él -señalo Dareth y ahí entonces lo vieron claramente.

Joshy se encontraba delante del túnel subterráneo sosteniendo una granada con la que se disponía hacerse volar en pedazos de todo el mundo.

-Sabía que ese niño acabaría cometiendo algúna estupidez -opino seriamente Ronan, ya había tenido sus sospechas de antes pero como de que acabase haciendo esto.

-Joshy, ¿que te crees que estas haciendo? -reprocho Rough.

-Escuchadme bien todos, pienso volar en pedazos este túnel a menos que me echéis a los intrusos que se han metido en nuestra casa y se han ocupado de nuestra hospitalidad -reprocho Joshy amenazando a todo el mundo con la granada, la alzo acercándola aún mas.

-A un lado -pidió Garmadon haciendo que todo el mundo se alejese mas de la cuenta.

Joshy los estaba mirando con una mala expresión como de estar completamente dispuesto a matarlos con tal de salirse con la suya.

-Intenta de razonar con él -le insistió Rough a Lonny.

-¿Como? Tiene una granada -critico sin saber que hacer exactamente.

-Pues dile que suelte la granada.

-Esta loco, no tengo ni idea de donde la ha sacado o de como... -ahí de pronto Lonny se percato del tipo de granada que tenía, era aquel juguete que le vio antes-. Oh mierda.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Edna Walker.

-Yo vi que tenía ese juguete antes y no pensé de que se trataba -declaro avergonzado.

-¿Que? -chillaron todos absortos al oír eso.

-¿Has dejado que mi hijo tenga una granada en sus manos? -le recrimino echándole la culpa.

-No lo sabía, pensaba que era juguete, nunca antes vi una granada de ese tipo.

Yo si -afirmo Rebecca reconociendo el tipo de granada que tenía en sus manos.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía la doctora Duncan asumiendo que de algúna forma sabía de donde la había sacado en realidad.

-Solamente existe un hombre capaz de inventar un arma así -indico.

Ahí entonces a Miles se le vino una idea en la cabeza.

-Zimmer -reconoció viendo que al final el hombre que tanto odiaba le había dado una granada a un joven niño inocente para que se suicidase.

-¿No es verdad? -se alarmo Rough sin poder creérselo de verdad.

-Oh si -afirmo Rebecca sin mas dilación-. Zimmer es el único hombre que es capaz de inventar algo de ese tipo de diseño, y ese es él, Zimmer esta aquí.

Todos se quedaron murmurando al no poder creerse eso otro.

Aquello hizo que Rough cambiase su expresión a una de pura seriedad ya que si era verdad que Zimmer le había entregado de algúna manera a Joshy esa granada, entonces significaba lo peor que podía pasarle ahora mismo, se dirigió hacía su hijo y entonces le dijo:

-Joshy, ¿Zimmer te ha dado ese explosivo? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-Si, y esta orgulloso de esto, cosa que tu no haz hecho al haber acabado con Stein, ahora mirame bien, he decidido posicionarme en un bando mucho mayor, y ese es el de Vector Stein, el único que es capaz de demostrar quien vale en este dichoso lugar -confirmo eufóricamente al demostrar su nueva posición, aquello hacía que confesase haber pasado de otro bando literalmente.

Todos volvieron a ponerse a murmurar al ver lo que hizo el niño.

-Nos ha traicionado -protesto el obrero beso.

-Callate, es mi hijo -le echo la bronca viendo que ya estaba soltando acusaciones.

Joshy no hizo nada, siguió manteniendo su posición mientras seguía teniendo la granada en la mano, estaba mas que decidido a pesar de lo que le dijesen.

-Joshy, ¿que quieres hacer? -le pregunto queriendo razonar con él una ultima vez.

-Que los eches -pidió reprochadamente.

-No lo haré, pienso dejar que nos ayuden para acabar con esta guerra -acoto estrictamente.

-Tu has iniciado esta guerra, y yo pienso terminarla -repercuto y entonces apreto aún mas la granada con tal de hacerla estallar en su propia mano.

Todos seguían asustándose por eso ya que ya asumían que la haría estallar.

Rebecca no pudo soportarlo y entonces decidió dar un paso adelante para hablar con él.

-Joshy -le llamo saliendo de entre la multitud para que le viese.

-Largate doctora Duncan, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Lo se, pero Joshy, no puedes hacer esto, no después de todo lo que hemos hecho, entiendo tu frustración y que te sientas algo traicionado, pero tienes que entender que provocando mas violencia de la que ya ha cometido Zimmer y Vector no hará que se solucionen las cosas, ese no es el camino para seguir adelante, por favor, suelta esa granada -se lo pidió con tono de suplica para que entendiese que no soportaba la idea de que se volase en pedazos tontamente.

-¿Para que? Para que todos nos calmemos y así puedas ir con tu hijo falso -acuso soberanamente.

-¿Que? -se sobresalto al oír eso.

-Yo no pienso dejar que esos dos nindroides sigan viniendo por aquí, han nacido de la mala sangre de inventores del otro mundo, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir aquí, ¿verdad padre?

Aquello indeciso a Rough al ver que le estaba echando la culpa a él pero solamente porque estaba haciendo caso de sus ideales.

-Tu siempre decías que todos los extranjeros lo único que harían sería destruir nuestro estilo de vida, que no quedaría nada, y en cambio tu decidiste meter a ese grupo de ninjas y agentes de policía como si fuesen algo distinto.

-¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto el señor Bucket queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

Rough se quedo cada vez mas indeciso ya que ahora se encontraba completamente humillado con esto, su propio hijo le había mandado al frente.

-Antes lo decía, pero lo cambie hace años, gracias a Rebecca, ella me lo hizo entender de mejor forma, pero aquello simplemente lo hacía para mantener la seguridad en este lugar -aclaro sincerandose con ellos para que no viesen que era alguien que se creía sus propias parafernalias.

-Me prometiste que acabaríamos con esto, pero no, en vez de eso te has mantenido al margen, como siempre haces -repercuto volviendo a echarle la bronca del mismo asunto.

-¿Donde se ha mantenido al margen? Tu padre ha hecho lo mejor por este lugar, deberías de tenerle mucho mejor respeto, no te parece -acuso soberanamente Earl contradiciéndole.

-Como mama por ejemplo -objetó expresamente.

Aquello Rough se aterrase al oír eso ya que no pensaba que eso fuese lo ultimo que le acabaría diciendo con tal de hacerlo parecer mucho mas culpable.

-¿Que has dicho? -se cuestiono con tono susurrante, no tenía palabras para esto.

-Dejaste que mama muriese, en vez de estar protegiéndola.

-Y lo hice, pero lo de aquel dia acabo bastante mal, no fue mi culpa -defendió su acusación.

-¿Seguro? Entonces porque no buscaste a los culpables.

-No pude, no pude -indico encogiendose de hombros al no saber que mas hacer para que entendiese que nada lo hizo con mala intención.

-Tu nunca no puedes, pero yo si -reafirmo soberanamente.

Volvieron a alarmarse ya que no sabían si aquel niño iba muy en serio o no, alguien tenía que hacer algo o sino el niño volaría por completo y destruiría el túnel, Stronger era el que estaba mas desesperado ya que quería evitar un desastre ahora quería que lo habían arreglado todo, pero no sabía como, necesitaba hacerle entender a ese niño que se equivocaba.

-¿Que hacemos? No podemos dejar que muera un niño, ¿no? -cuestiono Alan asumiendo que no iban a dejar que Joshy se muriese estúpidamente.

-No, no lo vamos a permitir -dijo Stronger dando unos pasos hacía adelante.

-Stronger, ¿que haces? -cuestiono Rebecca viendo que se estaba poniendo en evidencia.

-Déjame a mi, quiero intentar una cosa -contesto con tono autoritario, estaba decidido a intervenir con tal de que ese niño no cometiese ese error.

-¡Tu! Alejate -le grito viendo que se estaba acercando mas de la cuenta.

-No, escuchame Joshy, ¿podemos hacer un trato?

Se quedo indeciso pensándolo detenidamente, soltó un pequeño gemido y entonces dijo:

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que tuviese que decir.

-Entiendo tu odio hacía nosotros y se que estas mosqueado con nuestra visita, pero te propongo una solución en la que seguro que ambos vamos a salir beneficiados, ¿de acuerdo?

-Di -dejo que hablase sin problemas.

-Podemos acabar con esta lucha juntos, y una vez que se haya solucionado, nos iremos y haremos como que nada de esto sucedió, ¿vale?, ¿te gusta esa idea? -le propuso asumiendo que con esa idea haría que cambiase de opinión con el odio que tenía.

Joshy se lo pensó detenidamente, todos esperaban que contestase que si pero se le notaba demasiado dudoso, Rough estaba desesperado porque lo hiciese ya que ansiaba que de algúna manera acabase bajando la granada pero estaba tardando demasiado.

-Puedo dar un disparo certero desde aquí y darle a la granada para que se caiga -sugirió Jace dispuesto a dispararle al explosivo con tal de quitárselo de la mano antes de que lo pulse.

-No, eso tampoco funcionará, la granada estallaría en cuanto el atravesase -indico seriamente Cyrus sabiendo que eso no resolvería mucho, provocaría el mismo efecto o peor de lo que parecía.

-¿Que dices niño? ¿Lo aceptas o no? -pregunto Stronger queriendo que lo corroborase.

-¿Sabes que te digo? -inquirió soberanamente.

-¿Que? -asumió que iba a contestar que si.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa y no habría estado haciendo esto -indico incrédulamente.

-Oh joder -exclamo Ronan viendo que dijo que no.

-Joshy -intento de persuadirle alzando sus manos.

-Cerdos traidores -alzo la granada y entonces pulso el botón de arriba.

-¡Todos abajo! -grito Rebecca viendo que iba a estallar, todos se pusieron a cubrirse.

-¡Joshy! -chillo eufóricamente Rough viendo que su hijo iba a explotar.

Joshy se quedo con una expresión unánime como si no le importase para nada morir, mientras la granada iba titilando sin parar, todos se pusieron a correr pero eran tantos que acabaron estampandose los unos a los otros haciendo que todo el grupo acabase tirado en el suelo incluido el propio Cyrus que se cayo con la silla.

Joshy estallo provocando una enorme bola de fuego que cubrió por completo toda la habitación y pasando por encima de la gente, fue tal que hasta afuera de todo un enorme humo de escombros los cubrió provocando una tunda mucho mayor que antes.

MIENTRAS TANTO CERCA DE AHÍ

La explosión se había oído desde muy lejos, tanto que Zimmer alzo la cabeza observando la zona minera donde pudo sentir perfectamente como aquel niño se había hecho detonar apropósito, todos los presentes estaban mirando lo mismo que él asumiendo que sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

-¿Cree que pudo haber sido él? -pregunto Vector queriendo saber que pensaba él de esto.

-Claro que ha sido él -corroboro confiado con esa suposición.

-¿Como esta tan seguro? -critico viendo que parecía que ni por un momento podía asumir que se trataba de otra cosa y que lo del niño no sucedió como quería.

-La granada que le di tenía puesto un localizador -confeso y alzo la mano mostrando su muñequera electrónica donde mostraba a través de la pequeña pantalla rectangular un mapa que ubicaba la zona en la que se encontraban los mineros del bando rival, había un pequeño circulo rojo que indicaba la granada pero de pronto se desvaneció-. Y ahora no detecto nada, lo que quiere decir que básicamente ha cumplido su trabajo a lo grande.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo sorprendido al ver que lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio.

Todos sonrieron orgullosos al ver que Zimmer lo hizo perfecto, Gideon se encontraba nervioso en una esquina ya que no se sentía muy orgulloso de esto, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que le hicieron a su hermano, estaba atado a una camilla de seguridad donde unas correas le tenían atado los brazos y las piernas, incluido la propia boca donde no podía decir nada pero se le oía gemir y estar forcejeando para querer escapar de algúna manera.

Zimmer se giro dando palmadas y entonces dijo:

-Amigos míos, ha llegado la hora de contraatacar -declaro con total entusiasmo.

-¡Si! -afirmaron todos alzando sus armas al estar dispuestos a atacar la zona.

-Id todos al hueco secreto, os espero al otro lado -aviso eufóricamente mientras todo el mundo iba movilizandose al ir directamente al lugar que les había indicado el niño por donde podían meterse sin que nadie notase de que estaban ahí.

Vector se dirigió hacía Zimmer del cual tenía sus serias dudas con el plan.

-Pero Zimmer, no entiendo, ¿como vas a hacer para meter a todo un ejercito de soldados y demás robots ninjas para atacar la base? -critico ese hecho ya que había algo que fallaba.

-No te preocupes, no necesito meter a todo el mundo ahí dentro, lo único que necesito es que cada uno se encargue de liquidar las defensas que hay por toda la base hasta llegar a la puerta de acceso donde ahí mandaremos a todo el escuadrón consigo -aclaro señalando abajo en la colina donde se podía claramente a todo un equipo de soldados apoyando unas ametralladoras encima de la baca de todos los coches blindados como si fuesen a torretas.

-Increíble Zimmer, jamas se me habría ocurrido eso -dijo halagado.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, ya veras como mas tarde todo esto se arreglara solo y tendrás tu venganza, al igual que la mía, tu acabaras con Rough y yo recuperare lo que me pertenece -concreto dejando claro que ambos se encargarían de iniciar su propia batalla por su cuenta.

-Me parece bien -se conformo sin tener ningún problema al respecto.

-Bien -le dio una pequeña palmada de confianza y entonces ambos marcharon a ver lo que hacía.

-Gideon, coge a tu hermano, nos lo llevamos -ordeno insistentemente Vector dirigiendose a su hijo mas pequeño para que se encargase de su hermano que estaba amordazado.

-De acuerdo padre -obedeció sin rechistar y entonces marcho directamente a agarrar la camilla en la que se encontraba Zairus cada vez forcejeando con mas fuerza que antes.

-Callate Zairus, si no fuese por ti quizás esto no habría pasado -le rechisto pidiéndole de buena manera que se callase ya que no soportaba verlo así de momento.

Zairus siguió rechistando sin parar como si sucediese algo malo.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto viendo que iba a seguir así a menos que le escuchase.

No pudo soportarlo mas y le bajo la mordaza de la boca, este se quedo respirando como si se estuviese asfixiando al tenerla puesta demasiado tiempo.

-¿Estas bien? -vio que no se encontraba bien teniendo esa mordaza puesta.

-Por favor hermano, ayudame, Zimmer matara a nuestro padre -le aviso seriamente aunque estaba tan descontrolado que parecía que se desesperaba por querer salir de sus ataduras.

-¿Como tu querías hacer? -critico irónicamente.

-Eso era antes, me equivoque, Zimmer es el culpable de todo, yo solamente quería solucionar las cosas, pero esta claro que Zimmer las esta empeorando apropósito, desatame, necesitamos salvarlos a todos, van a morir -le explicó hacíendole entender que todo era una trampa y que no iban a conseguir ningúna victoria de nada.

-Posiblemente, lo hagan, pero al menos valdrá la pena -indico pensativamente.

-No, tío, no dejes que padre deje que Zimmer se meta ahí dentro, todos morirán -le exigió una ultima vez asumiendo que con eso le escucharía.

-Lo siento Zairus -discrepo de lo que decía y entonces le puso la correa otra vez haciendo que se callase al instante pero seguía forcejeando sin parar.

Lo agarro por detrás y se lo llevo arrastrando con la camilla puesta en una carretilla.

Todos se dirigieron hacía el interior de la mina donde fueron recorriendo todo el sistema hasta yendo a la parte mas abajo donde ahí se encontraba un hueco oculto entre las paredes, todo una docena de soldados suicidas paso primero hasta acabar con Clarissa, Paxton 2.0. y Cryptor.

-Espera -freno Paxton 2.0. apoyando su mano encima del hombro de Clarissa.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono ella.

-Déjame a mi, es mejor que estés segura por detrás -accedió expresamente.

-Ah, que caballeroso -exclamo ella sintiéndose halagada al ver lo educado que era.

Paxton 2.0. se puso delante haciendo que Clarissa le apoyase la mano por detrás de su hombro, Cryptor lo estaba viendo todo y no podía soportar la idea de que esos dos al final estuviesen demasiado juntos, gimió amargadamente y entonces todos pasaron al interior del túnel que iba todo recto hacía mas abajo del terreno subterráneo.

Y MIENTRAS TANTO

Había toda una humareda de viento y escombros pasando por delante de todos los presentes que yacían inconscientes y amontonados encima de los unos y de los otros, de pronto uno de los individuos se levanto gimiendo completamente dolorido, era Cyrus, se sentó con las piernas enderezadas hacía adelante y ahí observo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor, casi toda la parte delantera de la habitación secreta estaba completamente derruida y apenas sabía si todos seguían con vida, estaba aplastado entre una maraña de gente inconsciente.

-Oh mierda -exclamo alarmado al no saber que hacer.

De pronto escucho un sonido que le llamo la atención, era Rebecca que se estaba levantando de la misma forma que él, se toco la cabeza mientras empezaba a toser al haberse tragado bastante del polvo que había sobrevolando toda la habitación.

-Rebecca, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Cyrus levantándose por sus propios pies y marcho corriendo lo mejor que podía pero al final acabo cayéndose al no poder mantener su propio equilibrio.

-Estoy bien, pero... Joshy -se acordo de lo que sucedió, Joshy se hizo detonar apropósito e hizo estallar todo el túnel, se había matado para condenarlos a todos.

-Se ha muerto -dijo Cyrus lamentandose por la muerte del niño.

-No me lo puedo creer, después de todo lo que le hemos explicado, y aún así, se ha matado, ¿como es posible? -se cuestiono intentando de asimilar el asunto.

-Me temo que Joshy era un alma atormentada que ansiaba sacarse de encima todo el odio que tenía acumulado durante tantos años, nadie podía haber sabido que tenía esa idea en la cabeza -opino concluyentemente asimilando el hecho de que aquel niño estaba destinado a querer morirse con tal de que su padre lo viese y se le quedase el sentimiento de culpa.

Rebecca estaba absorta en esto, no sabía en que pensar excepto en el hecho de que ahora el plan que tenían con tal de acabar con Rough se había estropeado de la peor manera posible, ahora sabían que Zimmer estaba aquí y seguramente había venido porque sabía que ellos y los ninjas estaban también aquí mismo, justo cuando creían que se habían librado de él, este al final les acabo siguiendo la misma pista de la forma mas insospechada posible.

Justo en ese momento los demás agentes empezaron a ir gimiendo al despertarse del terrible dolor que tenían, Stronger era el primero pero acabo perdiendo el equilibrio y casi se estaba apunto de caer de cabeza contra el suelo cuando entonces Miles lo agarro a tiempo.

-Ten cuidado tío -le apaciguo expresamente viendo como se encontraba.

-¿Que cojones acaba de pasar? -se cuestiono exorbitado Jace levantándose entre gemidos al mismo tiempo que Alan, todos se encontraban en la mismas circunstancias.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto.

-Lo estaremos -añadió Alan y se enderezo la espalda, gimió dolorido por eso-. Por dios, ¿es como si de pronto me hubiese aplastado un elefante?

O mas bien un montón de gente encima -indico irónicamente Ed Walker que se estaba levantando junto con su esposa, la agarro de la mano intentando de levantarla del todo pero ella apenas podía, se quedo sentada de rodillas.

-Parece que todos hemos sobrevivido -indico considerablemente Rebecca viendo como estaban.

-Yo no contaría con eso, el criajo no -aclaro Ronan señalando el frente que era donde antes estaba Joshy, no quedo nada de él, tanto que ni siquiera se noto un solo trozo de carne tirada en medio del área en el que estallo todo alrededor.

Ambos se lamentaron por eso ya que no querían pensar que aquel niño hubiese sufrido tanto, pero ahora que veían eso, solamente les venía una sensación de remordimientos por esto.

Al cabo del rato todos los presentes se empezaron a despertar sintiendo un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo, algunos estaban lastimados debido a las pisadas que les habían causado los demás mientras que otros estaban quemados por todo el cuerpo, tenían quemaduras de tercer y cuatro grado y posiblemente, Wu y Garmadon junto con todo el resto se levantaron también observando como quedo todo tras la explosión, miraron hacía el frente observando que no quedo nada de Joshy, se había hecho estallar sin ni siquiera tenerle ningún miedo a morir.

-¿Como es posible que hayamos acabado de esta forma? -se cuestiono Garmadon.

-No lo se, pero si te digo la verdad, esto no me lo esperaba -confeso sinceramente Wu.

-Ya -fue lo único que pudo decir y sonó como algo optimista-. ¿Como es que Zimmer nos encontró tan rápidamente? Ni siquiera pudimos hacernos a la idea de que nos seguiría hasta aquí, solamente hemos estado aquí como dos días y ya estaba aquí preparando su diabólico plan.

-Porque Zimmer era mucho mas listo que nosotros, al final era cierto, Zimmer nos supera en inteligencia -indico sinceramente al ver que esto ya le superaba en todo lo que conocía.

-Lamento decir esto pero: Odia a ese tío -confeso irónicamente.

-Y yo también -exclamo Misako siendo ayudada por los Walker y compañía.

Ambos se acercaron y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, esta gimió dolorida.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Garmadon a su ex-mujer.

-Lo estaré, pero joder, esta ha sido una explosión enorme -opino ella desilusionada.

-El maldito de Zimmer le entrego una granada a un niño para que se matase él solo, este hombre no tiene ni sentimientos, ni empatía, ni nada, ¿quien se cree que es? -reprocho el señor Bucket sintiéndose indignado a la vez que enfurruñado por lo que hizo Zimmer.

-Alguien que ha conseguido hacer lo que pretendía hacer, destruir las operaciones de este lugar, y eso mismo ha conseguido -indico lógicamente Wu observando el estado en que se encontraba el lugar, no quedo nada por completo que pudiese servir de utilidad excepto el túnel que se encontraba ahora en malas condiciones.

Martha y KJ ayudaron a Rough a ponerse de pie pero estaba tan derrotado y agotado que no se podía ni mover, había visto como su hijo se hizo volar por los aires, y lo peor de todo es que muchos de los suyos estaban terriblemente heridos, había perdido la batalla.

-¿Estas bien jefe? -le pregunto Martha.

-Joshy, se ha hecho volar -dijo estupefacto.

-Lo se tío, lo lamento, me encantaba ese muchacho, no puedo entender como...

De pronto Rough le cogío de la camisa y lo estiro haciendo que se pusiese contra él.

-¿Donde esta ese canalla de Lonny? -pregunto sabiendo que todo esto era culpa del hombre que se había quedado a cargo del niño y no se percato que tenía una granada en la mano.

-No lo se, debería de estar por aquí -opino Martha mirando de un lado a otro intentando de buscar a Lonny pero no lo veía por ningúna parte, era como si se hubiese esfumado.

-Estoy aquí -aviso Lonny estando en un extremo sin inmutarse.

Todos se giraron y observaron donde estaba pero lo mas raro de todo era que llevaba encima un fusil de disparo manual y lo estaba usando para apuntarlos a ellos.

-Lonny, ¿que estas haciendo? -critico Rough viendo lo que hacía.

-Acabar con lo que tu no pudiste terminar, muchachos, es la hora -aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Que? -cuestiono absorto al oír eso.

De pronto observo como toda la mayoría de los obreros y demás compañeros se estaban revelando y alzando unas armas que no se les habían visto antes, todos quedaron rodeados por ellos sin saber que hacer aunque estaban tan estupefactos por esto que era de lo que menos tenían que preocuparse.

-¿Pero que es esto? -cuestiono Dareth sorprendido.

-Lonny, ¿que haces? -le reprocho Martha viendo lo que hacía.

-Él no, yo -dijo Virgil poniendose al lado de Lonny.

-¿Hermano? -se cuestiono Kj viendo que su hermano había perpetrado esta emboscada.

-Lo siento hermano, pero ahora nosotros mandamos en esto -declaro demostrando que se habían unido para crear este motín inesperado, y justo encima después de que Joshy se hubiese hecho volar por los aires, Rough se quedo atónito y sin expresar absolutamente nada de esto.

DE VUELTA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA MINA

Los ninjas siguieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible ya que estaban llegando hacía donde estaba supuestamente Jay, Nya era la que corría mas haciendo que los demás se agotasen demasiado pronto ya que no estaban preparados para correr en una superficie parecida a la que se encontraban.

-Nya, espera -insistió Kai viendo que su hermana les estaba superando por completo.

-Jay, esta por aquí, lo presiento -dijo ella y se movió por una curva de la cual desapareció.

-¿Como? -critico él eufóricamente al no entender a su propia hermana.

-Ni que tuviese telequinesia, si es que ese es su poder de ninja -opino Skylar.

-Ojalá -exclamo irónicamente Pixal.

Nya siguió adelante como si nada hasta acabar chocandose contra un costado de roca puntiagudo que no vio, aquello hizo que se cayese sentada contra el suelo mientras tenía una herida en la cabeza de la cual le sangraba bastante, justo entonces vinieron los otros.

-Nya, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto viendo como estaba.

-Ay, ¿como puedo ser tan torpe? -se cuestiono tocandose la herida en la cabeza.

-Parece que te has dado un buen golpe -opino Seliel viendo como estaba ella.

-Deberías de mirar con mas cuidado hermana -le aconsejo sinceramente Kai sabiendo que era imposible que se fuese con tanta prisa y sin tener en cuenta por donde iba al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento -se disculpo sintiéndose culpable y entonces se levanto.

-Hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas, están por toda la estructura -aviso Pixal tocando la punta con la que Nya se choco, era algo bastante peligroso.

-Y esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas oscuro -indico Cole viendo que esto de tener tanta prisa por encontrar a Jay no estaba resultando tan fácil como parecía ser.

-Zane, ¿tu no tenías ese sistema de visión nocturna? -pregunto Lloyd acordándose de que su madre le había puesto algo que hacía que pudiese ver en la oscuridad.

-Si -reafirmo y entonces el halcón hizo caso y activo sus ojos poniéndolos en visión nocturna, luego Zane se conecto al halcón y ahí entonces pudo hacer lo mismo que él, lo veía todo con aquel fondo verde que le permitía ver todo lo que tenía delante con mayor facilidad.

-Lo tengo, seguidme -ordeno y se puso por delante haciendo que todos se pusiesen por detrás para seguirle ya que sabía por donde ir teniendo esa habilidad en su cabeza.

-Menos mal que tenemos un nindroide -opino Skylar viendo lo útil que era Zane.

Fueron recorriendo todo un camino estrecho que había a lo largo donde también se encontraban aquellas cosas puntiagudas, Zane fue guiando a todo el mundo para que las esquivase y no se las siguiese dando sin parar todo el tiempo, uno por uno fueron pasando hasta que entonces Zane detecto algo que noto a través de la pantalla de su visión.

-¡Ay! -gimió dolorido al ver lo que tenía delante.

-¿Que pasa Zane? -pregunto Pixal viendo como reaccionó de repente.

Zane aparto la vista a un lado y ahí entonces entendió lo que sucedía.

-Detecto un enorme acumulamiento de energía fantasmal al otro lado del camino -declaro.

-¿Que? -todos se cuestionaron sorprendidos al oír eso.

-Esta por ahí, pero apenas lo veo -señalo mientras veía a través de su punto de vista como se le estaba oscureciendo toda la imagen haciendo que le resultase imposible lo que tenía delante.

-¿Pero sabes donde esta no? -pregunto Lloyd que a pesar de no estar viendo la oscuridad del lugar podía reconocer exactamente donde se encontraba el lugar acumulado de energía fantasmal.

-Por ahí -indico y entonces ambos marcharon apuradamente y sin estar pensando en tanto en el hecho de que estaban pasando por un camino estrecho.

Salieron del camino y entonces llegaron a un túnel parecido a uno por el que ya habían pasado antes, giraron en la siguiente curva y de ahí acabaron vislumbrando un enorme destello de luz que venía del interior de un hueco que se notaba de costado.

-Ahí hay algo -anunció Seliel.

-Ya lo veo -confirmo seriamente Zane.

-Jay, ya voy ti -dijo Nya y marcho corriendo a buscarle, acelero mas de la cuenta.

-No Nya, para -insistió Kai viendo que otra vez su hermana se estaba separando del grupo.

Se metió dentro del hueco asumiendo que ahí se encontraría con Jay pero al final acabo descubriendo algo mucho menos insospechado, se quedo indecisa al no saber como expresar lo que tenía delante suyo, los demás se le juntaron por detrás.

-Nya, estas...

Todos se quedaron con la misma expresión al ver lo que tenía delante.

-¿Pero que coño? -exclamo Cole indeciso.

Estaba Jay, pero no solo, este se giro observando a sus amigos y dijo:

-Hola chicos, mirad lo que he encontrado -dijo con total interés y entonces mostró a un grupo de cinco seres espectrales verdes vestidos de mineros que los miraban fijamente.

-No me lo puedo creer son... -titubeo Seliel sin terminar la frase.

-Son fantasmas -reconoció Lloyd.

-No son solamente fantasmas, son los mineros de los que quedaron atrás, están todos aquí, incluido Alfred, el padre de Rough, esta aquí mismo -agrego señalando hacía el fantasma de Alfred que dio un par de pasos levitando sin tocar los pies al suelo.

-Hola ninjas, amigos de mi hijo Rough -les saludo con un tono que resonaba con eco.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver que si era cierto, estaban todos ahí, solo que no vivos.

DE VUELTA CON EL OTRO GRUPO

Todo un grupo de obreros traidores fue cogiendo a la mayoría de los presentes que se encontraban ahí mismo y los fueron atando con las manos por detrás y apoyándolos unos con otros, cogíeron a Rough y su equipo, a los agentes y a todo el resto siendo ahora prisioneros de ellos.

-¿Como puedes hacernos esto Lonny? Eres uno de los nuestros -reprocho Rough indignado al ver que uno de sus mejores compañeros se estaba rebelando contra él.

-Lo siento jefe, pero tenemos que hacer esto, se que no lo entiendes, pero tienes que comprender que no podemos dejar a Vector con vida -comento Lonny recargando el fusil, con eso daba a entender que prácticamente estaba haciendo lo contrario de lo que se tenían propuesto hacer.

-¿Con que es eso nó? -objetó Miles.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Virgil sin entender a que se refería.

-Quieres hacer lo mismo que Joshy, acabar con el enemigo de la forma mas violenta posible porque eso es mucho mas fácil que buscar una solución razonable, ¿no? -aclaro demostrando que estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo que quería hacer el niño que se mato por si solo.

Soltó una risa falsa al ver que le había cogido.

-Si, y no -contesto incrédulamente.

-Veras agente Thrower, no hemos hecho todo esto solamente para acabar con aquello que hemos empezado hace tanto tiempo, hemos venido para recuperar las vidas que se perdieron por culpa de esos hijos de puta que se largaron a crearse su propio campamento, y que nos han estado haciendo la vida imposible -le explicó Lonny sincerandose con él para que entendiese por donde iba exactamente con todo este asunto tan poco efímero.

-¿Lo que queréis decir que ahora os pensáis tomaros la justicia por vuestra propia mano en vez de estar ayudándonos a buscar una solución mas lógica? -objetó viendo adonde querían ir a parar.

-Tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano no, solucionar este asunto de la única forma que conocemos, con dándoles donde mas les duelen -indico dando una expresión de estar mas que decidido a volver con lo que estaban haciendo antes, llenar el túnel de agua subterránea.

Se marcharon pasando por toda la gente, entre ellos se encontraba KJ que alzaba la vista hacía su hermano Virgil, este le estaba mirando con una expresión de pura indignación.

-Lo siento hermano, pero no me mires así -le recrimino viendo que ya le echaba la culpa con solamente mirarle con esa expresión indignante.

Discrepo y pasaron por delante de él, se quedo cada vez mas indignado que antes.

Todos los soldados se encontraban vigilando a cada uno de los miembros asegurando de que nadie cometiese ningúna tontería que les provocase acabar muertos, Wu y Garmadon junto con los demás se encontraban deprimidos al ver que no podían hacer nada con tal de solucionar este problema.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerles, dentro de poco posiblemente los ninjas vayan a regresar de la mina -opino sinceramente Wu sabiendo que esto tendría que tener algún limite.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de eso? Llevamos horas así, los ninjas no han salido, a estas horas ya deben de estar completamente muertos -recrimino Ronan contradiciendo su opinión.

-No digas eso, uno de ellos es nuestro hijo -replico Ed viendo que ya estaba metiendo la idea de que los ninjas habían muerto y no iban a venir para salvarles.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, a estas alturas los ninjas tendrían que haber salido, todo es culpa mía, debería haberme dado cuenta de que ese juguete que tenía Joshy era una granada, si le hubiese registrando entonces no habría estallado y no habríamos acabado llegando a esto -se sincero demostrando que se sentía culpando por todo lo que paso.

-Alguien diría que sientes algo de tristeza por ese mocoso -opino irónicamente Dareth.

-Cuéntaselo a alguien y te mato -le echo la bronca amenazandole.

Se hizo a un lado creyendo esa amenaza absurda.

-No van a lograr nada -comento Stronger.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Misako oyendo esa mención.

-Antes amañe su plan -confeso echándoles una mirada persuasiva.

-Ah claro, es verdad, lo hiciste -indico Alan acordándose de lo que hizo.

-¿Como le amañaste el plan? -pregunto interesado Ed.

-Decían que iban a tirar todo un litro de agua subterránea como para llenarlo a los 200 metros, pero yo se los cambie a los 100, van a tirar la proporción equivocada en un extremo equivocada -declaro demostrando que con ese amaño iba a hacer que su plan fracase terriblemente.

-Increíble -exclamo Martha escuchando toda la conversación.

-¿Pero no se acuerdan de como lo habían puesto? -critico Rebecca ese hecho.

-¿Tu sabías de esto Rough? -pregunto Wu dirigiendose al jefe.

Rough estaba completamente decaído sin inmutarse, estaba claro que todo este inesperado asalto de sus hombres lo había dejado peor que nunca.

-Me parece que no va a hablar en todo el dia -opino sinceramente Earl.

-Rough, te necesitamos -le insistió el señor Bucket.

-¿Para que? Hemos perdido la batalla -dijo susurradamente y entonces soltó una risa falsa.

-No la hemos perdido, los ninjas todavía sigue ahí dentro, volverán en cualquier momento.

-No lo harán -dijo soltándolo sin mas.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Ronan sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-¿Os acordáis de cuando dije que esa mina podría tener a mi padre y sus amigos protegidos por la energía fantasma? -inquirió dándoles algo en lo que pensar.

-Si -reafirmo Sammy acordándose perfectamente.

-Pues resulta que puede haber algúna otra cosa mas que puede empeorar la situación -admitió.

-¿Que qué? -critico Ed asumiendo que ya había otra cosa mas a la que temer.

-Rough, se sincero con nosotros, ¿que no nos estas contando? -pregunto soberanamente Stronger queriendo que le contase todo lo que sabía.

Asintió poco complacido por esto y entonces dijo:

-Cuando intentábamos de descubrir si mi padre y sus compañeros habían sufrido los efectos de la energía fantasma, pensamos en que a lo mejor la energía fantasma podría haber dado un efecto bastante negativo, que les podría haber cambiado su estado pasivo a uno negativo, y si los ninjas se encuentran con ellos, entonces me temo que tendrán que afrontar la nueva dura realidad en la que están ahora -aclaro demostrando que ahora no solo encima cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen vivos sino que ahora podría haber cambiado terriblemente su comportamiento.

-Oh genial, esto no puede ser mejor -exclamo incrédulamente Ronan al ver que no podía suceder una sola cosa que no terminase con otro problema.

-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes cuando estábamos en mi campamento? -cuestiono Rebecca.

-Pues porque antes no se me ocurrió, quería intentar de pensar que todo eso se solucionaría fácilmente, jamas creía que os preocupabais tanto por esos ninjas -confeso sintiéndose culpable aunque el autentico motivo era porque no entendía lo importante que resultaba este asunto.

-Lo hacemos Rough, nos preocupamos al igual que como nos preocupamos por la gente que nos importa -se sincero Garmadon hacíendole entender que se equivocaba con eso, miro a Misako dandole una expresión de confianza como sabiendo que ella le importaba-. Siento que te haya echado la bronca por lo que hiciste con lo Wu, eso era imperdonable de mi parte.

-Puedo perdonarte por eso, siempre lo has hecho -corroboro disculpándose con él sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo malo que sucediese, él siempre tendría esa parte buena que haría entender que jamas le tendría rencor a nadie por lo que hiciese.

-Eso esta bien -exclamo Wu estando de acuerdo, con eso ya podía entender que jamas conseguiría lo que quería sobre Misako, tenía que dejarlo atrás, pero esta vez para siempre.

-¿A alguien se le ocurre algún plan? Porque ya me estoy cansando de estas ataduras -critico reprochando Sammy al estar harto de estar atado por detrás en la espalda.

-Será mejor que no te muevas demasiado Sammy, aquí todos van a sospechar demasiado -aviso sinceramente Miles, veía a todos los hombres armados y parecía que estaban todos muy por la labor de mantenerlos lo mayormente vigilados posibles.

-Eso si Buckman estuviese aquí, él estaría ahora mismo dispuesto a acabar con todos ellos -opino, entonces recordó que faltaba su compañero-. Por cierto, ¿donde esta?

-Ni idea, la ultima vez que le vi fue cuando todos se rindieron -indico Miles acordándose de que le había pedido su ayuda pero él la rechazo y se marcho como si nada.

-Debe de estar por ahí, dispuesto a hacer algo -empezó a desmoronarse y a tener un comportamiento compulsivo al estar asumiendo todo tipo de suposiciones.

-Sammy, calmate -le insistió Earl viendo como se ponía.

-No, se que Buckman esta por ahí, esta por ahí maquinando algo, como yo.

-¿Que dices? -cuestiono Ronan sin entender de que hablaba.

-Tengo un plan para acabar con estos de aquí, yo hago mi parte, y vosotros encargaos de la siguiente -concreto poniéndole a cada uno una cosa que hacer cuando encima no habían planeado nada.

-¿Que siguiente? ¿De que estas hablando? -critico Cyrus sin entender de que hablaba, era como si estuviese soltando una frase hecha que no oyeron antes.

-Pienso dejar que los derrotéis, confiad en mi, podemos acabar con esos cobardes -acordo guiñándoles el ojo con tal de que entendiesen de que tenía el plan perfecto.

Ambos se cuestionaron eso pero viendo que al menos alguien tenía un plan para acabar con este asunto, sonaba como lo mejor que habían oído hasta ahora.

Lonny junto con Virgil salieron del hueco y de ahí avanzaron hasta dirigirse al generador de agua mientras veían como todo un grupo iba drenándolo tal y como lo tenían planeándolo.

-Lastima de que Rough no haya accedido a dejar que hiciésemos lo del túnel -opino sinceramente Virgil viendo que todo esto era idea suya y ahora lo tenían que hacer por su propia cuenta.

-Lo se, pero ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabaría cediendo, Rough no es de esos, por culpa de eso tuvo un hijo insufrible e incontrolable -indico Lonny demostrando que en ningún momento jamas tuvo algo de compasión por Joshy, para él no era nada.

-Tu eres un completo monstruo sanguinario Lonny -espeto sarcásticamente el otro.

-Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo, por mis padres -indico poniendo una expresión inexpresiva al sentirse bastante seguro de lo que hacía.

Se pusieron delante del generador del cual ya se estaba llenado de toda el agua que podían extraer del conducto subterráneo, la modificaron desde dentro y de ahí fueron enganchado un tubo elástico de plástico por la parte externa del generador, era un tubo tan largo que llegaba hasta al otro lado de la sala y de ahí hasta el hueco que daba al túnel.

-¿Crees que toda esa agua ira directa hacía la mina donde se encuentra el campamento de Vector? -se cuestiono asumiendo que el asunto del agua funcionaria de verdad.

-Claro que si, hemos hecho las ecuaciones, sabemos donde tirar exactamente -corroboro sintiéndose confiado al saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer con el túnel.

Lonny se quedo rígido al sentir que esto iba a ir bien, pero tenía sus dudas de si esto seguiría tal cual como ellos lo creían, sobretodo ahora teniendo en cuenta que Zimmer se encontraba en el territorio y eso hacía que fuese mucho mas peligroso, porque no sabían lo que tenían planeado.

MIENTRAS TANTO

Un grupo de obreros guardias se encontraba vigilando una de las secciones de las montañas, estaban los dos rígidos sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión mientras sostenían un fusil cada uno, de pronto en un hueco que había en un costado se abrió haciendo salir un soldado suicida, este alzo la cabeza observando donde se encontraba, estaba literalmente en el campamento de la zona minera.

El primer guardia continuaba donde estaba hasta que de pronto se percato del extraño individuo que había a un extremo, se alarmo tanto que alzo su escopeta dispuesto a dispararle.

-0-8-4 -dijo este y salió su escopeta del hombro, disparo lanzando una ráfaga que impacto contra el pecho del obrero que dejo la herida quemada, cayo muerto.

Luego el otro obrero se percato de lo que le sucedió al compañero y entonces se dispuso a dispararle con su fusil pero este también le disparo con su escopeta de hombro y le lanzo una ráfaga que le impacto contra el tórax haciendo que quedase quemado el lugar del impacto, cayo muerto también.

Todos los demás soldados suicidas fueron saliendo del túnel mientras alzaban todo tipo de armas pesadas o algúnas simplemente de mano, todos fueron rodeando el lugar hasta que entonces salieron Paxton 2.0. junto con Clarissa, ambos observaron donde se encontraba.

-¿Es esto la zona minera? -se cuestiono ella asqueada.

-Al parecer si -confirmo Paxton 2.0..

-Pues esto esta mucho mas que asqueroso que el campamento de esos otros -opino intentando de evitar el mal aspecto que le daba del lugar, no era muy como para ella.

-Pues si no te gusta entonces no haber venido mujer -recrimino Cryptor saliendo del túnel.

-Tu mucho hablar pero no te veo dando algo de interés en todo esto -le reprimió llevándole la contra al ver que siempre tenía algo que decir que no iba con la situación.

-Porque se que todo esto es simplemente una excusa para que Zimmer consiga lo que quiere, cree que en realidad esta provocando todo esto por una razón -comento seriamente.

-¿Y cual es? -se puso de brazos cruzados en una expresión indirecta.

De pronto una mujer obrera salió de la esquina teniendo en sus manos una agenda con la que iba apuntando con un crayón negro, esta alzo la mirada observando que estaba todo lleno de soldados suicidas y unos cuantos mas, ahí entonces observo que mas abajo veía a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo y muertos, eran intrusos y los habían matado.

-¡Alto ahí! -les grito amenazandoles mientras sacaba una pistola de detrás suyo mientras soltaba la agenda y el crayón, se dispuso a dispararles.

De pronto Clarissa saco una shuriken y se la tiro contra ella, le impacto contra el cuello haciendo que se le partiese la yugular, se puso la mano encima de donde le salía la sangre como intentando de detener la herida pero era tarde, se estaba desangrando demasiado rápido, al final acabo cediendo y cayo contra el suelo mientras se moría lentamente.

-Lo veras muy pronto -dijo Cryptor dejándole claro que él sabía mucho mas de lo que ellos creían, se marcho dejándolos ahí mientras él avanzaba por la sala.

-¿Que pasara con él? Después de haber sido amables con él, todavía sigue siendo alguien insufrible, a estas alturas ya ni se lo que quiere -se siguió cuestionandose ese problema ya que no entendía porque siempre Cryptor se estaba quejando de todo lo que hacían.

-Le pasa que ya no le interesa luchar, le interesa acabar con todos aquellos que mas odia, y eso para él somos todos nosotros -indico lógicamente Paxton 2.0..

Carraspeo pensativa al saber muy bien que algo iban a tener que hacer con él ya que estaba resultando demasiado peligroso hasta para cuando resultaba bastante útil.

-Cuando todo esto termine, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nunca mas vuelva a usar esa katana -acordo estrictamente Clarissa sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer.

-Si -confirmo Paxton 2.0. estando de acuerdo en lo que decía.

DE VUELTA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA MINA

Los ninjas se encontraban rígidos al no saber que hacer ya que tenían a esos cinco fantasmas observándoles con aquella expresión atemorizante como si no les gustase para nada que estuviesen aquí, pero ningúno decía nada, solamente gemían como si fuese un acto de curiosidad.

-Hola señores fantasma -saludo Cole como intentando de razonar pasivamente con ellos.

Gimieron con mayor frecuencia que antes, aquello los asusto al ver como reaccionaron.

-Ninjas, que venís del exterior, no tenéis ni idea de lo que hacéis aquí -dijo Alfred haciendo soltar su voz de una forma que resonaba con eco, puso una expresión como de intriga.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Skylar sin entender de que hablaban.

-Chicos, me parece que no estáis siendo muy considerado con ellos -opino Jay sincerandose con ellos al ver que no se estaban expresando muy bien.

-Somos lo suficientemente considerados como para saber que estos ninjas se han metido aquí sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que están buscando, tus amigos parece que no están tomando muy en serio el trabajo que tienen aquí -opino honestamente uno de los fantasmas obreros.

Ambos se cuestionaron lo que estaban diciendo ya que parecía que esos fantasmas estaban como algo indignados con su presencia aunque sonaba mas bien que ellos les estaban recriminando por haberse metido aquí en un momento en el que no debían.

-Jay, ¿seguro que estas bien? -le pregunto Nya asumiendo que se encontraba en perfecto estado ya que después de todo el tiempo que había estado fuera era posible que hubiese sufrido algún tipo de raro trastorno por culpa de lo que ellos le hayan hecho.

-Estoy bien, no me han hecho nada, ellos son los que están mal -comento.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Kai sin entender a que se refería.

-En todo este tiempo, ellos me lo han explicado todo, me han contado por todo lo que han pasado y lo entiendo perfectamente -aclaro demostrando que en todo el tiempo que había estado con ellos le habían explicado todo aquello que necesitaba saber.

-¿Has hablado con ellos? -inquirió Seliel.

-Así es, mirad bien, son Max, Simon, Lutch, Theodore y Alfred, el padre de Rough, han estado vivos durante todo este tiempo, aunque claro, no vivos fisicamente -presento a cada uno tratándolos como si fuesen amigos-, han estado aquí desde siempre.

-¿En la mina durante treinta años? -critico Lloyd.

-Así es, resulta que la energía fantasma que hay en este lugar los ha mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo, con eso consiguieron sobrevivir sin que les sucediese nada, y en todo este tiempo han estado aprendiendo del mineral que hay alrededor de las paredes, hace algo mas que quitar poderes, da una completa inmunidad elemental -relato demostrando que gracias a la energía fantasma los habían mantenido protegidos de no morir de la peor manera posible.

-¿Inmunidad elemental? -cuestiono Cole esa mención.

-Cuentales Alfred, lo mismo que me dijiste a mi -le pidió dirigiendose a Alfred.

Asintió haciendo salir un soplido de ectoplasma verde y entonces dijo:

-Cuando encontré este lugar, siempre supe que la energía fantasma tenía una habilidad especial, pero nunca supe cual era, estuve días trabajando y estudiando para determinar lo que hacía, hasta que al final vino un hombre que lo arruino todo -les explicó tomándolo desde el primer momento en que todo empezó para él.

-Zimmer -reconoció Zane.

-Ese hombre era un vil cabron que nos arruino todo aquello que representaba la mina y nuestro trabajo, por su culpa jamas pudimos desenterrar toda la energía fantasma que había dentro de este lugar, y fijate lo que ha pasado ahora -reprocho Simon señalando la habitación.

Carraspearon interesados al ver que tenían razón en eso.

-Cuando Zimmer empezo a hacer tratos con la gente, nos dimos cuenta de que esto no iba a acabar bien, así que decidí extraer todo el resto de la energía fantasmal con tal de saber como funcionaba en realidad, pero acabo mucho peor que antes -agrego sabiendo muy bien como acababa la cosa.

-Y así fue como acabasteis aquí dentro, ¿no? -objetó Seliel.

-Zimmer ataco toda la mina, lanzo misiles por delante de todo el mundo y una de ellas dio en la mina, fue un disparo tan fuerte que acabo derrumbándolo todo, apenas sobrevivimos al derrumbe -declaro Lutch poniendo una mirada agonizante.

-Espera, ¿no moristeis durante el derrumbe? -cuestiono Kai.

-No, claro que no -repercuto sinceramente Jay.

-La mayoría de nosotros sobrevivimos durante el derrumbe, pero Alfred se marcho y descubro otra cosa que nunca antes habíamos visto -aclaro Theodore.

-Encontré esta sala -alzo sus manos señalando que era la misma sala en la que ambos habían acabado convirtiendose en los fantasmas que eran ahora.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que aquí fue donde encontraron todo el resto de la energía fantasmal que no habían estado encontrando hasta ahora.

-Les enseñe la energía fantasmal a los chicos, les enseñe todo aquello que aprendi, y después de varias horas, sucedió lo que justamente quería que sucediese, ocurrió el fenómeno que nos cambio a todos por completo, la energía nos salvo de morir -argumento dejando claro que con todo lo que aprendió a partir de la energía, la pudo usar para crear el efecto que los transformo a todos en los seres fantasmales que eran ahora.

-¿Que os salvo? -critico Lloyd esa mención.

-¿Pero no moristeis acaso? -cuestiono Cole asumiendo que les paso otra cosa.

-Estábamos apunto de morir, pero entonces Alfred nos dio la única forma de hacer que pudiésemos sobrevivir ante este lugar, sabíamos que jamas lograríamos salir de aquí, así que al menos no decantamos por convertirnos en esto y esperar a que alguien pudiese abrir esa mina y entrase para encontrarnos -prosiguió Max dando a entender que ellos sabían que estaban encerrados ahí de por vida, así que decidieron sin mas preámbulos tomar la opción de convertirse en seres espectrales con tal de que pudiesen seguir vivos un cierto determinado tiempo.

-Y ahora la habéis abierto vosotros -indico Theodore.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos que después de tanto tiempo ellos habían estado esperando a que los demás del otro lado les abriesen pero jamas lo lograron, se quedaron con la idea de que si Rough lo hubiese sabido entonces lo habría intentado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo habéis estado aquí metidos? -pregunto Nya con curiosidad.

-No lo se, ¿cuanto ha pasado ahí fuera? -pregunto indirectamente Simon.

-Pues mas de treinta años como mucho -confeso poniendo un tono inocente.

Se quedaron atónitos al descubrir que se habían pasado como treinta años encerrados ahí dentro sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta, todos se quedaron mirando al no saber que iban a decir ahora que habían descubierto esto, se quedaron con una terrible mirada vacía y entonces dirigieron la mirada hacía Jay del cual él mantenía una mirada despreocupada.

-Lo siento chicos, pero es la verdad, Rough ya se ha vuelto literalmente un hombre mucho mas viejo, ahora es el líder de la zona minera y tiene a todo un grupo de soldados obreros a su disposición, pero hay un problema -confeso Jay sincerandose con ellos.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Alfred interesado.

-Uno de los hombres con quien hizo tratos con Zimmer, continua con vida, se ha creado su propio ejercito y se dispone a acabar con todos de la zona minera, y yo y mis amigos tenemos miedo de que Rough acabe mandando a todos los suyos a una misión suicida, por eso mismo necesitamos que nos ayudéis a detener esto -le pidió en tono de suplica.

Ambos se miraron intrigados ante esa petición, se quedaron dubitativos.

-Jay, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto Nya intentando de entender que era lo que quería hacer exactamente con ellos ya que parecía que les proponía que le ayudasen a vencer a Vector Stein.

-Venimos aquí buscando ayuda, pues eso mismo estoy haciendo -indico dando a entender que planeaba utilizarlos para que les ayudasen tal y como ellos tenían previsto hacer antes.

Nya se quedo estupefacta al ver que por primera vez a Jay se le ocurrió una como esa, no sabía porque pero de algúna forma sentía como que él había madurado, ya no era tan quisquilloso como era antes, ahora era alguien decidido a ayudar a los demás en lo que fuese.

-¿Nos ayudaréis? -pregunto Lloyd asumiendo que les ayudarían en el exterior.

-Lo dudamos mucho -comento Lutch.

-¿Y eso porque? -critico Pixal.

-Cuando hice lo de transformarnos en seres espectrales, cometí un error que no vi -declaro Alfred.

-¿Que error? -pregunto Jay interesado en entender esa mención.

Se giraron enseñando un grupo de cadaveres momificados que se encontraban a cada lado de delante de la sala, eran sus cuerpos originales, solamente quedaban los huesos.

-Por dios -exclamo Cole asqueado al ver lo que estaba viendo.

-Sois vosotros, ¿no? -objetó sinceramente Zane.

-Cuando decidimos transformarnos en esto, no caí en la cuenta de que eso quería decir que nuestros cuerpos morirían y que nos convertiríamos en esto de forma permanente, es demasiado tarde para nosotros, no podemos hacer nada -confeso demostrando que como ahora estaban literalmente muertos, no podían hacer mucho e iban a tener que quedarse así para siempre.

Todos se lamentaron viendo que esta idea ahora no funcionaba como esperaban que fuese.

-¿Pero tenéis poder no? -opino Seliel.

-Si -confirmo Max.

-Pues entonces porque no usáis ese poder con nosotros -propuso.

-¿Que quieres decir? -critico Cole sin entender que tenía pensado hacer.

-Creo que se como derrotar a Vector Stein -dijo y se dispuso a contarles lo que tenía pensado.

MIENTRAS DE VUELTA EN LA MINA

Llevaron consigo el tubo hasta la habitación secreta pasando por toda la gente hasta acabar enganchado sobre el trozo destruido que era la entrada al túnel subterráneo, lo engancharon lo mejor que pudieron para que no se soltase, afirmaron alzando las manos para señalar que ya estaba todo en orden. A un lado se encontraban Lonny y Virgil observando lo que habían hecho, sonreían orgullosos al ver que consiguieron lo nunca pudieron cometer antes, se giraron y miraron hacía Rough del cual se encontraba con la misma expresión rígida que tenía desde hacía rato.

-Esto es lo que debiste haber hecho desde el principio -le recrimino echándole la culpa de que ahora no iba a ser él el que estuviese llevandose la gloria por lo que hacía.

-¿Y que pasaría si no lo hacía? Vosotros ibais a encargaros de eso -critico quejándose Rebecca.

-Calla Rebecca -le insistió Cyrus queriendo que se callara antes de empeorar las cosas.

-No, déjala hablar, quiero saber que dice al respecto sobre eso -se lo permitió sin problemas.

Cyrus se hizo a un lado viendo que la dejaban aunque esto no le gustaba mucho.

Virgil se le acerco mirándola fijamente y entonces le dijo:

-¿Tu crees que podríamos haber resuelto esto de una manera pacifica? -le pregunto queriendo saber que pensaba ella de todo este asunto particularmente.

-Lo habríamos intentado al menos si me hubieseis dejado participar, pero no, todos vosotros sois una panda de ignorantes que esta acostumbrados a la idea de que todas las mujeres solamente hacen cosas que a nadie le interesa, ¿pues sabéis que? Ahora quiero participar en esto, aunque no me interesa el como -comento dejándoles claro que tenía una idea contradictoria a lo que ellos pensaban en realidad, enderezo su mirada hacía otra parte con tal de ignorarle.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando absortos al ver como les recrimino ya que ahí dejaba claro que lo que hacían no era algo tan justificado como ellos pensaban.

Carraspeo seriamente viendo por donde iba pero aquello no cambiaba la cosa para ellos.

-Tu crees que por tener una mejor certeza que nosotros hace mucho mas lista. Pero en realidad no tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando, porque si lo supieras, entonces te darías cuenta de que todo esto es mucho mejor que todas esas cosas que has inventado -argumento acusándola de estar asumiendo cosas en las que parecía que no se estaba enterando.

-Todas las cosas que he inventado ha sido para ayudaros a todos vosotros, jamas he dudado por un solo momento en intentar de crear algo que pudiese hacer daño a la gente.

-¿Gente? ¿Te refieres a ese mismo tipo de gente que mato a mis padres y a todos nuestros amigos?, ¿te parece correcto eso doctora Duncan? -le reprocho Lonny viendo que no parecía entender la diferencia entre ellos y los hombres de Vector Stein.

-Así que es por eso, ¿verdad? -objetó Ronan comprendiendolo a la perfeccíon.

-¿Como dices? -le cuestiono lo que dijo.

-Por eso haces todo esto, ¿no? Para vengarte de los que mataron a tus padres, no para ayudar a tus amigos, a ti solamente te importa la venganza, no la amistad que haz estado haciendo con la gente a la que consideras tu familia -aclaro hacíendole reconocer el motivo de este acto.

Lonny se cabreo tanto que se puso delante de él mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Mi familia eran mis padres, y yo apenas pude saber conocerles -le repercuto.

-Pues yo también, y no por eso me puse a dejar morir a los míos -indico sinceramente.

Todos se le quedaron mirando indecisos al ver que por primera vez Ronan reconocía quienes eran sus amigos y estaba mas que dispuesto a protegerlos de lo que fuese.

-Pensaba que eras distinto Lonny, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es verdad.

-No Ronan, no -discrepo señalándole con el dedo para injustificar esa mención-. La única verdad aquí, es que la gente que nos ha estado atacando durante todos estos años nunca nos ha dejado en paz, y nosotros lo único que estamos haciendo es librarnos de esa horrible plaga, y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, me estas diciendo que esto no lo hace distinto de las cosas que haces.

-Yo mataba porque no tenía a nadie, ahora si que lo tengo, y no pienso desperdiciarlo, como vosotros estáis apunto de hacerlo.

-No si nosotros nos aseguramos de ello -dijo Virgil confiado en creer que ambos ganarían con todo lo que tenían encima como para salirse con la suya.

Aquello hizo que Stronger los mirase al saber muy bien que estaban equivocados con eso.

De pronto se oyó un sonido vibratorio del walkie-talkie que tenía Virgil, se lo miro y entonces lo encendió, al cabo dijo:

-¿Que sucede chicos? -pregunto.

Se oyeron unos sonidos parecidos a disparos y demás explosiones.

- _Nos están atacando, han salido de la nada, se están apoderando de toda la sección este, estamos perdiendo hombres, no podemos contenerlos._

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso ya que parecía que era claro que algo estaba pasando en la zona minera y no era bueno, Virgil se miro el walkie de vuelta y entonces contesto:

 _-¿_ Son los hombres de Vector? -le pregunto por querer corroborarlo.

- _No, son hombres metidos con trajes roboticos o algo así, algúnos se están haciendo detonar, o por dios, hay gente ardiendo, les faltan extremidades, ¡Ah! -_ se corto la comunicación al instante.

-Soldados suicidas -reconoció Miles al oír eso.

-Zimmer ha empezado su ataque -declaro Garmadon.

-Joder, ¿y ahora que hacemos? -se cuestiono Lonny sabiendo que ahora están en pleno ataque no iban a conseguir mucho sobre teniendo en cuenta que estaban perdiendo a todo el mundo.

-No lo se -contesto Virgil sin tener mucha idea.

-Podéis desatarnos -propuso Cyrus.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron los dos sin entender esa mención.

-Vuestra gente necesita ayuda, no va a poder lograr nada contra los hombres de Zimmer, podemos ayudarlos a detenerlos si tan solo nos necesitáis -le aclaro insistiéndole en que retomasen su idea y se diesen cuenta de que podían lograr esto como esperaban.

-¿Así? ¿Y después que haréis? Matarnos a todos por la espalda -acuso Virgil asumiendo que harían lo que menos sospechaban que harían con tal de aprovecharse de la situación.

-Que va, vuestra gente se esta muriendo y apenas tenéis lo suficiente como para acabar con los hombres de Zimmer, mucho mas morirán si no nos dejáis ayudaros -reprocho discrepando de esa acusación, estaban tan encaprichados en querer pensar que lo tenían todo asegurado que ya directamente estaban mas pendientes en seguir con el absurdo plan que hacer otra cosa mas útil.

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tirar esa agua al interior de ese túnel, y entonces todo estará zanjado, habrá valido la pena el esfuerzo y el trabajo de muchos para llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Vale la pena dejar que muchos de los vuestros mueran por nada? -critico Rebecca viendo que no estaba pensando con claridad.

-Por nada, vamos a vivir, por un nuevo mundo -justifico Virgil decidido.

-¿Sabéis que estáis hablando como Zimmer? -objetó Miles percatandose de ello.

Le dirigieron una furtiva mirada al no poder creerse lo que les dijo.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto amargamente Virgil.

-Ha dicho lo que básicamente están todos pensando -dijo Sammy y entonces se levanto dirigiendose furtivamente hacía ellos mientras ponía una expresión vacilante.

-Vuelve a sentarte Sammy -le insistió Martha viendo que estaba pasando.

-Ponte en tu sitio -le regaño Virgil.

-No chicos, ya me estoy cansando, vosotros creís que por tener un montón de armas y un grupo de hombres a vuestra disposición os harán mas fuertes, pero estáis equivocados, no sois nada, no sois nada mas que una panda de idiotas que se han metido donde no debían -argumento sincerandose con ellos y echándoles la bronca con tal de hacerles entender que se estaban pasando de la raya.

-Cierra la boca Sammy si no quieres lamentarlo.

-No, de ningúna manera -protesto discrepando de sus ordenes.

Mientras estaba pasando eso, Stronger aprovecho y saco un pequeño cuchillo que había detrás en sus pantalones, lo levanto y se puso a cortar la cuerda que le tenía las manos atadas, se disponía a cometer el plan de Sammy a pesar de que no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer él.

-¿Quieres recibir Sammy? ¿Quieres recibir?

-No, pero tampoco pienso dejar que hagáis esta estupidez.

-Genial, otro mas -se quejo indignado Virgil al ver que había otro que también decía lo mismo.

-Chicos, hemos sido amigos siempre, deberíamos estar trabajando juntos, no entre nosotros.

-Lo estaríamos si por culpa de ella hubiese entendido que esta es la única manera de librarnos de Vector Stein de una vez por todas -injustifico echándole la culpa a Rebecca por casi todo.

-¿Y que pasa con Zimmer? -indico sinceramente Wu-. Nos esta atacando ahora mismo y parece que a nadie le importa pensar por un solo momento en que a lo mejor nadie de todos los aquí presentes acabara sobreviviendo a esta noche.

-En eso tiene razón el viejo -espeto Virgil y entonces alzo su arma apuntando hacía la cabeza de Sammy con tal de dispararle.

-Ey ey ey -rechisto Sammy viendo lo que le estaba apunto de hacer.

Todos se alarmaron al ver lo que estaba haciendo, se disponía a matarlo sin ningún motivo.

-Pero tío, ¿que haces? -cuestiono Lonny sin entender porque hacía esto.

-Hermano, no hagas esto, Sammy es de los nuestros -le insistió KJ viendo que su hermano estaba apunto de cometer un gran error que iba a lamentar.

-Ya no -dijo y acerco aún mas el arma.

Stronger se dispuso a darse lo mas prisa posible ya que veía claro que lo estaban apunto de matar y no le daría tiempo para impedirlo, se fue cortando con mas rapidez que antes, Miles se giro y pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo, estaba claro que Stronger se preocupaba por esto.

-Vamos Virgil, perdoname por los viejos tiempos -le suplico.

-No, te voy a dar algo mucho mejor -dijo poniendo una expresión descarada.

-¿Él que? -se cuestiono asumiendo que estaba pensando en algo malo.

-Te propongo una cosa, ¿tu intenta de arruinar el tubo con los dientes antes de que te dispare y si eso no falla entonces matare a uno de todos ellos con tal de sacármelos de encima? -concreto poniéndole a prueba con tal de tener una excusa para liquidarlo.

-¿Que? -todos se cuestionaron asombrados al ver como le estaba proponiendo hacer exactamente.

-Pero Virgil, ¿te has vuelto loco?

-No, solamente me he vuelto mas listo, se muy bien que todos no van a querer cooperar de ninguna manera así que solamente queda una forma de solucionar esto y es dejarles claro que no pienso seguir hacíendoles caso de ningúna manera -indico demostrando que ahora se estaba portando como alguien a quien no le gustaba que le diesen la razón.

-¿Y por eso me vas a matar?

-No te matare, a menos que decidas bien, ¿que quieres? Tu o ellos.

Ahora ya no sabía que hacer, entendía perfectamente que si no hacía lo que le estaba pidiendo, mataría a uno de sus compañeros y eso era algo que no quería de ningúna manera, pero no tenía muchas opciones ya que aquellos dos estaban encaprichados en seguir con esto por las malas.

-Virgil, paralo ya -le insistió Lonny una ultima vez.

-¿Que para qué? -se encogió de hombros haciendo que no entendía nada de lo que le pedía.

KJ podía ver perfectamente que su hermano no iba a entender a razones, estaba dispuesto a matar a Sammy con tal de seguir dejando claro que iba a seguir teniendo la razón, no podía permitir eso, él era quien tenía que hacerlo, no ellos, pero aquello suponía lo que ya se esperaba que le pasaría.

-Rough, jefe -le llamo.

Se giro mirando fijamente hacía Rough con una cara de tristeza y entonces le dijo:

-Lo siento -reaccionó y salió despedido de forma inesperada.

-No, KJ no -grito Martha viendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Virgil se giro observando que había uno que iba corriendo directamente hacía el tubo enganchando al túnel, rápidamente le disparo y entonces la bala le impacto cerca del corazón.

-¡No! -todos gritaron viendo lo que hizo.

KJ se giro haciendo que su hermano que le había disparado, Virgil se quedo absorto al ver que mato a su propio hermano sin que se diese cuenta, KJ iba perdiendo el equilibrio hasta que al final no pudo mas y acabo cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo, luego se tambaleo de costado.

-¿Pero que haz hecho? -se llevo Lonny las manos a la cabeza.

-Yo no quería -dijo sintiéndose mal, se miro la pistola viendo que con eso mato a su hermano.

-Haz matado a tu propio hermano maldito cabron -le reprocho Dareth echándole la bronca.

-Yo no quería, yo no quería -empezo a ponerse nervioso al no poder soportarlo del todo.

Stronger consiguió desatarse del todo y entonces salto agarrando a uno de los hombres que tenía delante, se puso detrás suyo aprovechando el momento, Virgil se percato de lo que hizo y rápidamente fue disparando pero en vez de darle a Stronger le acabo dando al hombre que tenía encima, le dio como tres veces haciendo que se le quedasen como tres agujeros llenos de sangre por todo el tórax, Stronger se asomo y le disparo, la bala le impacto en el brazo cerca del codo haciendo que este chillase de dolor y se cayese al suelo.

Lonny se escabullo marchando corriendo al ver que ya estaba suelto, varios de los obreros que estaban ahí se dispusieron a atacarles viendo que ahora Stronger estaba desatado. Wu y Garmadon observaban que venían mas, ambos se miraron sabiendo que solamente tenían una cosa por hacer, se concentraron lo suficiente y entonces hicieron salir parte de la energía que tenían adentro.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se cuestiono asombrado Sammy al ver lo que hacía.

-Es su poder elemental -dijo Ronan.

Su poder aumento que las cuerdas que los tenían a todos se acabaron desatando al instante, se estiraron volviendose a poner de pie y entonces se dispusieron a desatar a los demás viendo que ya estaban ahí, les arrancaron las cuerdas de un tirón y ambos se levantaron mientras los obreros iban directos hacía ellos apuntándoles con las armas.

Stronger aprovecho fue disparando con todo lo que tenía encima, le acabo dando a un par que les impacto por completo en la cabeza matándolos al instante, luego vino un tercero y a este le disparo en la pierna haciendo que se tambalease de dolor, quedo tirado e inmóvil.

Se quedo sin balas y entonces tiro el bala viendo que no hacía falta, Stronger asintió agotado al estar en una situación tan estrambótica como esta.

-Ronan, para ti -le dijo Jace pasándole el rifle a Ronan del cual tenía uno de los hombres muertos.

-Gracias a dios -dijo agradecido de ver que no le había pasado nada.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Misako asegurandose de que todo el mundo estuviese bien.

Justo entonces se oyó un gemido que les sonaba familiar, era Virgil que todavía seguía tirado en el suelo y con aquella herida en el brazo por culpa del disparo que le dieron antes.

-Tu -dijo Rough enfurismado, se le tiro encima agarrándole de la camiseta mientras lo arrastraba del enfado que tenía por culpa de lo que hizo-. ¿Porque lo has hecho? ¿Porque?

-No sabía que él acabaría saltando -declaro expresamente.

-¿Que no acabaría saltando? Y una mierda, tu querías matarnos a todos verdad, ¿verdad?

-Rough, déjale -le insistió Martha viendo como se ponía.

-No, este hijo de puta va a pagar por lo que le ha hecho a su hermano -discrepo pasando de lo que le decían, estaba mas que dispuesto a vengarse sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Rough -le llamo Rebecca.

-¿Que? -rechistaron girandose y mirándola a la cara.

Se quedo rígida al ver muy bien que esto no le iba a ayudar para nada. Aquello fue algo que Rough pudo entender por completo, asintió de forma compasiva y entonces se alejo de Virgil dejándole donde estaba, Earl le puso la mano encima con tal de tranquilizarlo.

-Podríamos haberlo solucionado tal y como dije, ¿porque todo esto? -cuestiono el señor Bucket queriendo entender porque se le metió en la cabeza lo otro sin motivo.

-Porque estoy harto de estar perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar, Lonny también lo quería, todos lo queríamos, queríamos acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas, queríamos que recibiesen su castigo por lo que nos han estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero ya veo que tu te decidiste tomar la opción mas cobarde de todas y has decidido prepararte para dejarlos vivir, ¿porque?

-Porque lo cobarde sería ser como Zimmer, y eso es lo que tu has hecho -comento sinceramente Rough sabiendo que al final no soluciono nada de lo que tenían pensado hacer.

Virgil se puso a reír descaradamente al serle imposible tomárselo en serio, miro hacía el otro lado que era donde se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de KJ, estaba claro que le mato con ese único disparo, volvió a mirar a los otros con una expresión de culpabilidad y entonces les dijo:

-Espere de que KJ me perdone -dijo con un cierto tono sospechoso.

-¿Que? -cuestiono esa mención ya que parecía no tener mucho sentido.

Tenía otra pistola por detrás de los pantalones, la cogío pero entonces acabo él recibiendo un disparo que le mato al recibirlo en la cabeza, ambos se sorprendieron al ver eso pero no sabían de donde venía exactamente, se giraron observando que era Cyrus que había un cogido una pistola sin que nadie lo notase y le disparo, estaba rígido y con una mirada de pura furia.

-Cyrus -dijo absorta Rebecca al ver lo que hizo.

-¿Puedes caminar? -cuestiono Alan absorto al ver que podía andar perfectamente.

-Si, ahora puedo -afirmo con tono confiado.

Rough se le quedo mirando con una expresión indecisa y entonces le dijo:

-Gracias, señor Borg -le agradeció viendo que le salvo por poco.

-Era él o usted -indico metafóricamente.

Dirigió su mirada hacía otra parte, Rough se giro y observo que estaba mirando perfectamente el cuerpo muerto de KJ, se lamentaron por eso y entonces marcharon a ver como estaba.

Se pusieron delante de él observando que le había dado perfectamente en el corazón, estaba tirado en el suelo y con la mirada perdida, ambos se lamentaron aún mas ya que él se sacrifico para que así ellos pudiesen aprovechar y sacarse de encima a Virgil de una vez por todas.

-Él lo hizo por mi -indico Sammy viendo que lo hizo para que él se salvase.

-Lo se -reafirmo Rough justificándolo.

Se enderezo poniendose delante de él y entonces le cerro los ojos haciendo que pudiese descansar en paz, una pequeña lagrima le cayo del ojo al sentirse demasiado triste por perderle.

-Adiós viejo amigo -se despidió personalmente de él.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y entonces cambio su postura a una autoritaria al saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer ahora, se dirigió hacía todos y entonces dijo:

-Acabemos con esto de una vez -decreto decidido de lo harto que estaba de esta situación.

-¿Donde esta ese cabron traicionero de Lonny? -pregunto reprochadamente Ed Walker.

-Me parece que se ha escapado mientras nos disparaban -opino sinceramente Jace.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarles antes de que cause mas problemas -propuso seriamente Misako.

-No, dejádmelo a mi -dijo Ronan cargando su rifle.

-¿A ti? -cuestiono Dareth junto con todos los demás mirándole fijamente.

-Yo confíe en Lonny lo suficiente como para pensar que podría ser un amigo, no pienso dejar que ese chico se salga con la suya creyendo que me puede engañar, él es mi responsabilidad, vosotros tenéis la vuestra, haced lo mejor que podáis para defender este lugar -argumento dejando claro que lo suyo con Lonny iba terminar personalmente tal y como se formo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Ronan? El tío con el arco es muy rápido -opino dudosamente Earl.

-Lo se, pero yo también lo soy -indico apretando muy bien su rifle que iba a usar para luchar.

Ambos se miraron viendo que estaba bastante confiado como para hacer esto.

-Ten cuidado por ahí Ronan -le advirtió confiadamente Dareth apoyándole la mano en su hombro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ninja marrón -afirmo confiado en su palabra.

Sonrío encantado de ver que lo trataba mas como a un ninja que como a un tío fanfarrón.

De pronto sintieron una terrible explosión que parecía venir muy cerca de donde estaban.

-Eso ha sonado muy cerca -opino Martha alarmada por ver como sonaba.

-Vamonos ya -ordeno estrictamente Rough.

-Si -afirmo confiado Garmadon y entonces se marcharon abandonando la sala.

MIENTRAS EN EL EXTERIOR

Los tres sicarios personales de Zimmer estaban asesinando a todo el que se le ponía por delante, toda la mayoría de los obreros armados con todas las armas que tenían a su disposición apenas podían conseguir quitarse a algúno de ellos, eran mucho mas rápidos y mejor equipados, Clarissa les iba cortando las yugulares con sus shurikens, Cryptor les iba cortando con su katana y Paxton 2.0. les iba dando varios golpes de puño y al tenerlos ambos metálicos hacía que los golpes fuesen mucho mas brutales, cada vez que les daba en la cara les iban saliendo todos los dientes junto con un rastro enorme de sangre que chorreaba por todos lados.

-¡Morid! -protesto lanzando un atemorizante gemido bestial.

Todo el resto de los soldados suicidas iban avanzando cada mas por toda la zona minera, ya se metieron por el patio disparando contra todos los civiles, algúnos de ellos se tiraban encima de toda la multitud y luego se hacían estallar activandose los explosivos del cinturón de seguridad, era tal las explosiones que provocaban que todos los cuerpos iban volando de un lado para otro sin que quedase nada mas que un montón de restos carbonizados.

Arriba de todo en una ubicación segura, Buckman se encontraba observando todo el desastre que se estaba provocando en su zona minera, no estaba quedando nada de lo que antes era su hogar, con sus habilidades él podría hacer algo, pero esta no era su lucha a pesar de las circunstancias.

Lonny se coloco en una de las plataformas de acceso que había cerca de donde se encontraba la puerta de seguridad, había todo un grupo de francotiradores disparando contra todos los soldados suicidas que iban viniendo sin parar, algúnos iban cayendo mientras que los demás seguían disparando con sus armas, uno de ellos lanzo una ráfaga de la pistola de su hombro, le acabo dando a un francotirador en la cara haciendo que se le quedase todo quemado y con un enorme agujero en el ojo donde tenía puesto el punto de mira de su respectiva arma, Lonny se quedo absorto al ver lo que estaba viendo, esto era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

-Señor Lonny, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto un francotirador con barba que se puso en la posición donde se encontraba el francotirador recientemente muerto.

-Estoy bien, pero me temo que ellos no -indico nerviosamente ya que no podía dejar ver como todos sus compañeros estaban siendo asesinados uno por uno.

-¿Sabe algo de Rough? -le pregunto por el jefe.

-Rough esta... -se dispuso a contarle la verdad pero sabía que si lo decía entonces todo acabaría mal para él, ya no estaba en situación de negociar, estaba en una situación de salvarse a pesar de que fuese de la forma mas cobarde que había.

-¿Rough esta que...? -pregunto el hombre viendo que no le contestaba a su pregunta.

-Rough esta muerto, al igual que todos sus hombres, no queda nadie con vida, tenemos que ocuparnos solos, ahora, por nuestro hogar -aviso eufóricamente para disimular su fallido intento de hacerse un heroe delante de todo el mundo.

-De acuerdo -afirmo convencido de eso a pesar de lo trágica que era esa noticia.

Lonny armo su arco y saco una flecha dispuesto a luchar, la alzo y lanzo una flecha que fue cayendo hasta acabar impactando en el ojo de un soldado minero de otro bando.

-Si -dijo convencido de ver que podía matarlos a todos.

Todos los soldados suicidas se dirigieron hacía la plataforma viendo que necesitaban quitarse de encima a esos francotiradores, todo un par de soldados se apoyaron agarrandose sobre las vigas que sujetaban cada uno de los lados de la plataforma, se activaron los explosivos y la cuenta atrás empezo a subir hasta que al final ambos acabaron estallando al instante destruyendo las vigas.

-¡No! -grito Lonny viendo que destruyeron las vigas.

La plataforma empezo a ceder y con eso todos los hombres que habían encima empezaron a ir cayendo por un lado al no haber nada que lo sostuviese, Lonny veía como toda la parte derecha de la plataforma se estaba cayendo y la mayoría de los hombres también, con eso ya quedaba claro que no iba a salir vivo de ahí, se levanto dispuesto a marcharse para no caer, marcho corriendo por el mismo lugar por el que vino pero entonces algo lo agarro.

-Ayudame, estoy atado -le suplico el francotirador que le aviso de lo que le pasaba, se le había quedado el arma enganchado a los bordes junto con su brazo.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y veía como todo se estaba inclinando, tenía algo de tiempo pero no el suficiente como para ayudar a ese hombre, tenía que dejarlo para que él saliese vivo.

-Lo siento -se disculpo con él y se dio la vuelta marchándose por donde vino.

-¡No! Maldito cabron hijo de puta, vuelve aquí -le recrimino viendo que se largaba como el cobarde que era y lo dejaba ahí, la plataforma al final cedió de su lado junto con él, cayo al fondo.

Lonny siguió corriendo lo mejor que podía mientras la plataforma iba cayendo mas rápidamente que antes, corrió todo lo rápido que podía hasta que al final acabo saltando al otro lado de un solo tirón mientras el resto de la plataforma cayo del todo hacía el fondo quedando solamente un rastro de restos de chatarra del cual les salía un tremendo humo por debajo.

Aquello hizo que los demás soldados suicidas pasasen al otro lado corriendo rápidamente hacía la entrada, acabaron delante de la puerta negra que separaba toda la zona minera del exterior, todos empezaron a subir dirigiendose hacía el sistema mecánico que mantenía cerrada la puerta, todos se agolparon y entonces levantaron la palanca que había en un costado.

La puerta empezo a abrirse mientras del otro lado se encontraba todo un convoy repleto de carros blindados y demás camiones repletos de soldados agarrados a los extremos, en uno de ellos se encontraba Zimmer junto con Vector Stein y sus dos hijos, del cual Gideon continuaba teniendo amordazado a su hermano Zairus sin poder hablar o moverse siquiera.

-Ya esta abierto -dijo Vector viendo que lo consiguieron.

-Oh si -afirmo Zimmer convencido de ver que funcionó sin problemas-. ¡Vamos!

Aquella orden hizo que todos avanzasen y marchasen directos hacía el interior.

Lonny se levanto observando que no quedo nada de la plataforma, la habían derribado por completo y él era el único superviviente que quedaba de todo ese desastre, se puso a suspirar de lo nervioso que estaba ya que ahora no sabía que hacer exactamente, para él toda la batalla estaba perdida.

De pronto escucho un sonido que venía de algúna parte, alzo la cabeza y observo un enorme carro blindado embistiéndose contra el montón de chatarra que quedaba de la plataforma, impacto y siguió adelante mientras otro grupo pasaba por detrás suyo, ahí pudo ver claramente de que se trataba y no le gustaba nada, decidió marcharse de ahí y largarse antes de que acabara mucho peor.

Todos los carros blindados pasaron al interior de la zona minera haciendo que todos los soldados se pusiesen a disparar contra todo lo que estuviese por delante o por los alrededores, dispararon con las torretas que tenían incorporadas por arriba y se pusieron a acribillar a todo tirador que hubiese por arriba en las secciones elevadas, todos acabaron siendo acribillados y abatidos por cientos de balas que les iban perforando matándolos al instantes, algúnos cayeron hacía el fondo.

Lonny no podía soportar lo que estaba viendo, toda su gente se estaba muriendo, y no tenía ningúna otra forma de pararlo, ya estaba todo condenado, pero al menos él, cogío sus cosas y se marcho por donde vino dispuesto a irse de este lugar para no volver nunca.

Todos los camiones pasaron al interior aparcando en el centro de la zona, de ahí todos los soldados se bajaron incluyendo Zimmer y Vector que miraban asombrados como estaba todo ahora, habían llamaradas saliendo del interior de las habitaciones interiores que habían en las secciones montañosas, todos los civiles estaban siendo abatidos y tirados hacía abajo cayendo de cabeza.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto? -pregunto Zimmer asumiendo que Vector se acordaba del lugar que antes consideraba su hogar, antes de que lo echasen por la fuerza.

-No es así como lo recordaba -indico sinceramente, para él todo lo habían reformado, ya no parecía una mina, ya parecía mas bien un centro de investigación, que lo estaba destruyendo.

-Y no, este lugar se ha adaptado demasiado, pero no te preocupes, todo quedara como la ultima vez que lo viste -consolo descaradamente Zimmer sabiendo que lo destruirían todo hasta que no acabase quedando completamente nada de lo que ya había.

-Si -afirmo convencido de esa idea.

Gideon salió del camión junto con su hermano atado a la camilla, ahí vieron perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo por todas partes, lo estaba destruyendo todo y la gente estaba siendo asesinada de una forma tremendamente violenta, eso era algo que no iba mucho con él, se giro dirigiendose hacía su hermano ya que había una cosa que quería resolver exactamente, le quito la mordaza y le dijo:

-¿Porque crees que Zimmer matara a padre? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Porque a Zimmer le importa un comino todo esto, es un loco que se cree un dios, lo único que quiere es salirse con la suya, para crear un nuevo mundo a su imagen, eso es lo que quiere -comento despavoridamente hacíendole entender todo aquello que era Zimmer y que él no estaba viendo.

Aquello dejo a Gideon con demasiadas dudas ya que ahora no sabía si el loco serial de su hermano tenía razón, o él se estaba dejando controlar como lo estaban haciendo con su padre, en total caso, esta situación solo era el principio de algo mucho peor.

DE VUELTA EN EL INTERIOR DE LA MINA

Los ninjas habían discutido todo el tema con los fantasmas de los obreros como para llegar a un acuerdo para que así pudiesen ayudarles a derrotar a Vector Stein y Zimmer, ambos están desesperados mientras los hombres espectrales se lo estaban retomando pensativamente.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Lloyd queriendo saber que pensaban de todo el plan.

Se miraron dubitativamente como estar analizándolo hasta que entonces dijeron:

-Si hacemos eso, ¿que quedara exactamente de nosotros? -pregunto Alfred al respecto.

Ambos se miraron intrigados ante ese hecho ya que no se lo habían pensado.

-No lo se -contesto Nya sin tener mucha idea.

-Entonces no hay trato -decreto poniendo una voz autoritaria, estaban empezando a enfadarse y con eso la magia que los rodeaba estaba aumentado cada vez mas.

-No esperad -insistió Zane alzando la mano para frenarlos.

Ambos se calmaron y miraron fijamente al nindroide para saber lo que quería.

-¿De veras queréis seguir estando aquí mucho tiempo mas? -les pregunto seriamente.

-Uhum -carraspearon intrigados ante esa mención.

-Miraos bien, no ha quedado nada de lo que erais antes, habéis muerto en este lugar, y lleváis treinta años esperando a que os saquen, pero miraos bien, habéis perdido vuestro deseo de volver a lo que era antes, pero me temo señores, que eso no va a poder ser, porque el tiempo ya ha pasado -les explicó hacíendoles entender que no valía la pena que siguiesen donde estaban.

Aquello fue algo que todos lamentaron al darse cuenta de que tenía bastante razón.

-Se lo que se siente estar atrapado en un lugar como este, y lo estuve hace un tiempo, mi padre me construyo porque quería tenerme como a un hijo, y aquello hizo que se muriese demasiado pronto, y lo perdí, pero al menos eso me hizo mucho mas fuerte, me dio darme cuenta de que no puedo perder la oportunidad en lo que sea, y aquello me hizo encontrar algo que jamas antes podría haber obtenido -se giro dirigiendose expresamente hacía sus amigos-. Mi familia.

Todos sonrieron agradecidos de ver que no los consideraba como a un grupo en especial, los consideraba como una familia a la que tomar en cuenta.

-Y mi familia necesita mi ayuda, hay gente ahí, que nos necesita, y si no hacemos esto, posiblemente unos cuantos mueran antes de que podamos ayudarles, vosotros ya no tenéis nada que perder, solamente sois los restos de una vida anterior que ya paso, pero al menos podéis hacer que el futuro sea un poco mejor -agrego dejando claro que no lo iba a ser simplemente porque necesitaban ganar esta batalla, lo hacían para salvar a la gente a la que apreciaban.

Todos se quedaron meditabundos al no saber que pensar de todo eso, ambos obreros espectrales se miraron intrigados pero nadie dijo nada, era como si la decisión fuese mucho mas difícil de la que parecía en realidad, Zane se quedo absorto ya que no sabía si lo había hecho bien o no, Pixal lo estaba mirando y no pudo evitar verle así, dio un paso al frente y entonces le agarro de la mano en señal de confianza, Zane lo sintió y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía ella.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza como dando a entender que podían hacerlo. Todos hicieron lo mismo y se juntaron con él agarrándolo por un lado como dando a expresar que ambos eran una familia y no se iban a separar de ningúna manera, alzaron la vista hacía los hombres esperando que aquello los motivase un poco al tomar esta decisión.

-Tienen razón Alfred -dijo seriamente Max.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al joven obrero de mirada ambigua.

-Me he pasado los últimos treinta años aguantando esto, mirame, todavía tengo la pierna rota a pesar de que no siento nada -le insistió señalando la pierna con el hueso roto ya que había muerto así-. Yo ya tengo ganas de que todo esto termine, quiero marcharme a un lugar mejor.

-Y yo también -dijo Lutch estando de acuerdo.

-Vamos Alfred, no tenemos ya nada que perder, estamos muertos, lo único que podemos hacer para ir al mas allá es ayudándoles como dios manda -le exigió Theodore queriendo que reconsiderase esa idea para que así todos pudiesen irse del mundo en que se encontraban.

Alfred se lo pensó detenidamente, todos tenían mucha razón, se habían pasado una eternidad viviendo en este lugar para luego descubrir la terrible verdad de que habían estado mucho mas tiempo ahí metidos del que creían, esto era un asunto que tenía que terminar de una vez por todas.

-Juntaros y agarraos de las manos -pidió expresamente, se decidió.

Ambos se alegraron al oír eso y entonces todos se pusieron en fila en un orden concreto mientras se agarraban de las manos al saber muy bien que les iba a pasar lo que se tenía pensado hacer.

-¿Estáis listos chicos? -pregunto Alfred queriendo saber si todos estaban preparados para cometer esto ya que después no habría vuelta atrás.

-Si -afirmo Simon estando de acuerdo junto con todos los demás.

-Bien, comencemos -dijo y entonces alzo las palmas de sus manos.

Todo su grupo hizo lo mismo dispuesto a pasarles la energía que tenían hacía ellos. Ambos lo miraron fijamente ya que sabían muy bien lo que les iba a pasar pero les daba igual mientras estuviesen juntos, había llegado el momento de avanzar con esto.

-Chico nindroide -le dijo Alfred a Zane.

-¿Si? -pregunto él queriendo saber que quería.

-Si vez a mi hijo, dile que esta todo bien -le pidió expresamente.

-¿Que esta todo bien? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Él lo entenderá -dijo confiado mientras daba una sonrisa de puro orgullo.

Confirmo Zane dispuesto a decírselo sin problemas.

Ambos se concentraron lo suficiente y entonces los hombres alzaron sus manos lo mas arriba posible y entonces hicieron salir una enorme energía del mismo color que eran ellos, aquella energía lo ilumino todo de tal manera que ambos ninjas tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ya que era demasiado brillante y aquello les arruinaba la vista.

-Aguantad -exigió Zane sintiendo como la energía se les estaba metiendo a través del cuerpo.

Los obreros espectrales siguieron aumentado su energía hasta acabar yendo a un grado en el que ambos sentían que todo su cuerpo les estaba vibrando por completo.

-Eso hacemos -dijo eufóricamente Lutch mientras sucumbía a la fuerza de aquello.

Alfred giro la cabeza dirigiendose hacía sus propios compañeros donde ahí pudo claramente como todos se estaban esforzando por sacar toda la energía que tenían de dentro suyo, estaba claro que ambos estaban mas decididos por esto que por cualquier otra cosa.

-No os preocupéis chicos, nos iremos a un lugar mejor -aconsejo sinceramente y entonces se puso a reír de lo loco que estaba ya que esto significaba que podrían irse por fin al mas allá.

Se agarraron fuertemente de las manos y entonces todo se ilumino hasta no verse nada.

MIENTRAS EN EL EXTERIOR

Todo el grupo de ancianos junto con los agentes y los compañeros de Rough marcharon directamente hacía el hangar donde podían ver claramente a todo el mundo yendo de un lado para otro, se veía a unos cuantos sacando varias armas mientras que el resto estaba montandose en todo tipo de jeeps que tenían como si quisiesen marchar hacía otra parte.

-¿Adonde vais? -pregunto Rough fijándose en dos que tenía delante suyo.

-Este lugar esta condenado, ya no sirve, nos largamos de aquí -indico eufóricamente y entonces acelero con el jeep sin cambiar de opinión por nada.

Rough se quedo estupefacto al ver que toda su gente lo estaba abandonando, todos se estaban largando sin pensar siquiera en que podrían defender este lugar, todo un grupo se marcho con los jeeps que quedaban dejando todo el hangar casi abandonado.

-Maldito panda de cobardes -protesto Earl indignado al ver como se esfumaban.

-No los culpes, tiene razón, este lugar ya no sirve, esta todo condenado -refuto Rough sincerandose con él para que entendiese que no era una obligación, estaba mas que claro que ya no había manera de poder defender este lugar de todos sus ataques.

-Aún no -rechisto discrepando Garmadon de esa idea-. Puede que este lugar acabe destruido, pero eso no significa que su propia gente también, podemos ayudarles.

Rough se le quedo mirando con una mirada inexpresiva al ver que tenía razón en eso mismo.

-Cierto -afirmo convencido y confiado de que podían hacer al menos algo para poder solucionarlo.

Justo en ese momento Alan se fijo en algo que había en un costado, marcho corriendo sin decir nada pero entonces Jace se dio cuenta de que su amigo se estaba yendo sin mas.

-Alan, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto viendo lo que hacía.

Se marcho hacía el helicóptero de Borg y se monto encima como encendiendo los motores. Ambos se miraron extrañados sin entender en que pensaba, marcharon corriendo y se juntaron con él viendo que parecía estar dispuesto a encender el helicóptero y manejarlo por su propia cuenta.

-¿Que te propones hacer? -pregunto Miles intentando de entenderle.

-Tengo una idea, todo ese patio esta rodeado de camiones blindados, es imposible que alguien los ataque con las armas que tienen, pero al menos esto tiene municíon suficiente como para derribarlos o algo parecido, solo así podremos usarlo en su contra -explicó dando a entender que planeaba derribar a todos los vehículos dejando al otro bando vulnerable.

Se miraron intrigados ya que hasta ahora no se les había pasado eso por la cabeza.

-No me parece tan mala idea -opino convencida Martha de ese plan.

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los de abajo e intentaremos de llevar a la gente a un lugar seguro, Alan, intenta de cubrirnos desde el aire -concreto estrictamente Stronger.

-De acuerdo señor -confirmo Alan dispuesto a seguir esa orden.

-Intenta de no dañarle demasiado, cuesta millones -aviso expresamente Cyrus.

-Eso si consigo mantenerlo a raya -indico irónicamente, encendió el helicóptero.

Ambos se hicieron atrás dejando que él siguiese lo que tuviese que hacer, ahí entonces Rebecca tuvo una cosa que no había recordado antes y era urgente.

-Cyrus -le llamo insistentemente, se junto con él mirándole desesperadamente.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto él viendo como lo estaba agarrando.

-Necesito volver a mi casa de campo, tengo mis cosas ahí -le pidió exigiéndole.

-¿Ahora? ¿No podemos dejarlo? -critico sabiendo que no merecía la pena que estuviesen ahí de vuelta sabiendo que ahora estaban bajo ataque y sería un blanco fácil.

-Cyrus, toda mi investigación de estos años esta ahí, y mi cuervo, no puedo dejarlo, es mi único amigo, Zane lo habría hecho por mi -indico sinceramente.

Cyrus no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto, pero viendo que ella le ayudo a poder volver a caminar, no le dejaba otra que hacer esto mismo con tal de recompensarle.

-Hagamoslo rápido, si -acordo estrictamente ya que no iban a tener mucho tiempo.

-Si -afirmo convencida de eso a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Tenéis algún arma? -pregunto dirigiendose a todo el grupo para que le dejaran algo con lo que poder defenderse por si acaso.

-Porque, ¿que vas a hacer? -cuestiono Misako sin entender lo que se proponía hacer.

-Necesito irme con Rebecca a su casa de campo, tiene sus cosas ahí -confeso amargamente.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que no era una opción muy segura tener que irse directamente hacía.

-Toma la mía -le paso Earl la suya a Cyrus.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció y entonces se marcho con Rebecca-. Volveremos dentro de un rato.

-Doctor Borg, espere -insistió Ed Walker viendo como se largaba.

-Dejadle, puede cuidarse solo -accedió Wu sin problemas.

-¿Y que pasa si sucede algo? -cuestiono Edna sabiendo que algo malo les iba a pasar.

-Por ahora preocupémonos mas de la gente que hay aquí, esto ya es directamente una zona de guerra -acoto estrictamente Stronger cargando su arma de vuelta.

-¿Donde están las otras armas? -pregunto Edna sabiendo que tendrían mas.

-Por aquí, seguidme -pidió expresamente Rough y ambos marcharon por el otro lado pasando al lado del helicóptero donde se veía a Alan preparado para dar el vuelo.

Todos siguieron como si nada pero entonces Jace se detuvo delante de él.

-Alan -le llamo haciendo que este reaccionase a su llamada-. Ten cuidado tío.

-Lo tendré en cuenta amigo, cuando volvemos tenemos que darnos un buen subidon -aviso considerablemente al saber muy bien a que se refería con eso.

-Ya -exclamo viendo adonde quería ir a parar, aquello le daba risa.

Alan se lo miro con una expresión confiada y entonces ambos pactaron haciendo su típico saludo con los puños de las manos, se hicieron a un lado y afirmaron que estaba todo en orden.

Se marcho y entonces se junto con los otros donde ya Rough junto con Stronger estaban sacando el resto de las armas que tenían guardadas en un lugar seguro detrás de unas taquillas, había rifles, ametralladoras, fusiles, pistolas de doble tamaño, todo el mundo agarro unas cuantas incluido los propios Walker del cual se quedaban estupefactos al tenerlas en las manos.

-¿Han sabido utilizar un arma señores Walker? -pregunto el señor Bucket.

-Me temo que no -indico Ed ladeando su pistola de un lado para otro.

-Ah ah ah -dijo Miles agarrándole la pistola y poniéndosela en una posición segura-. No haga eso, no se lo aconsejo, es mejor que no lo toque.

-Ya -indico viendo que era un peligro con eso.

Dareth se puso a mirarse la pistola y también hacía lo mismo solo que peor.

-Creo que a ti mas bien te vale esta -le entrego Martha una pequeña pistola semiautomática, le quito la otra y entonces Dareth se quedo atónito al ver lo que le dio.

-Me tratan como a un niño de cinco años -espeto frunciendo el ceño.

Rough fue cargando todas las armas cuando entonces tuvo una cosa por decir:

-¿Antes habéis luchado contra Zimmer? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Los ninjas se encargaron de eso, y a un gran coste -opino sinceramente Wu.

-Pues entonces esperemos de que esto al menos valga la pena, porque hoy y no tengo ganas de seguir viendo a mas gente morir, esta vez, hoy morirán ellos -decreto decidido a luchar.

-Cuando yo vine aquí no tenía intención de matar a nadie, pero ahora que hemos descubierto que Zimmer, ya tengo mis serias dudas -opino considerablemente.

-Como todos -comento Stronger cargando uno de los fusiles militares de la armería-. Toda mi vida me he pasado siempre cuestionándome sobre si soy capaz de matar a alguien o no, pero después de todas mis misiones, me he dado cuenta de que lo que importa no es matar a cualquiera que se te ponga por delante con una pistola, lo que importa es saber a quien proteges con eso.

Todos se quedaron comprendiendolo con certeza al oír eso.

De pronto oyeron algo parecido a un fogonazo que venía del exterior.

-Eso ha sonado muy cerca -indago sinceramente el señor Bucket.

-Me temo que si -reafirmo soberanamente Rough sabiendo que ya era la hora.

-¿No creéis que alguien debería ir de buscar a Rebecca y al doctor Borg? -critico Misako sabiendo que con todo el peligro no era una buena idea dejar a ellos dos solos.

-Ellos sabrán arreglárselas, si en algún momento algo malo sucede, ellos no tendrán mas opción que ir al acantilado que hay al otro lado de la montaña y estarán a salvo, nadie será capaz de ir a buscarles en esa dirección -anunció Earl señalando por el otro lado.

Aquello no auguraba mucho pero si Rebecca sabía lo que tenía entonces por lo menos ambos estarían a salvo de este desastre que se estaba produciendo.

-Vamonos ya -insistió Garmadon dispuesto a actuar ya mismo.

Todos cogíeron sus armas y se marcharon sabiendo que todo aquello que fuesen a hacer, lo iban a hacer por el bien de su gente y de todo cuanto había construido aquí.

MIENTRAS MAS ABAJO

Los otros tres marcharon avanzando por el patio grande y se dirigieron hacía Zimmer y Vector del cual se encontraban esperándoles con una expresión rígida y autoritaria, podía ver perfectamente que Paxton 2.0. se estaba llevando consigo a un miembro de la zona que no tenía piernas, lo llevaba sujetándolo de la camisa y entonces lo tiro delante de los dos.

Este suspiro de lo asfixiado que estaba por haberlo arrastrado como lo hicieron.

-Este tiene informacíon de donde puede estar Rebecca -aviso vacilante Rebecca.

-Hum -carraspeo Zimmer interesado en lo que pudiese tener aquel chico indefenso.

Se enderezo mirándole fijamente, el chico estaba completamente atemorizado y no paraba de estar balbuceando todo tipo de gemidos, intento de ponerse de rodillas pero solamente pudo juntar sus manos en señal de estar rezando como para que no lo matasen.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -critico ella sin entender el gesto que hacía.

-Esta rezando -declaro Cryptor.

-Genial -exclamo indignado Vector al ver que eso era lo ultimo que quería ver de alguien que estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Dinos, ¿donde esta la doctora Duncan? -le pregunto insistentemente Zimmer.

-No se... ¿quien es? -cuestiono disimuladamente.

-Miente -dijo Paxton 2.0.-. Yo antes he oído otra cosa.

-¿Que dijo? -le pregunto Zimmer esbozando una expresión que le hacía fruncir el ceño bien hondo.

-Dijo que todo lo que tenían era por Rebecca y lo estaban destruyendo -confeso demostrando que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y lo estaba terriblemente disimulando.

Aquello hizo que se enfureciese aún mas al ver que no estaba cooperando.

-No, no es verdad, lo juro, no se nada -rechisto el joven intenta de justificar su acusación.

Cryptor se harto y entonces le piso el muñón de la pierna izquierda haciendo que este gimiese terriblemente del dolor que tenía, aquello no era algo para nada agradable.

-Dinos la verdad -exigió Zimmer alzando su revolver plateado y apuntandole a la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, tiene su tienda de campaña mas arriba, seguramente estará ahí para proteger sus cosas, lo hace siempre cuando sucede algo malo -confeso soltando todo aquello que sabía en realidad.

Clarissa esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que ahora por fin coopero como se debía.

-Gracias por todo -le felicito acariciándole la cabeza de una forma incrédula y entonces le hizo un gesto a Cryptor con la mano para que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.

Cryptor saco su katana y entonces se acerco al joven moribundo.

-No espere no, no lo haga -se lo suplico una vez mas pero entonces Cryptor clavo su espada sobre la cabeza del joven, se la atravesó de tal manera que acabo llegando hasta la barbilla.

-Oh, joder -exclamo Clarissa asqueada al ver como lo mato de esa manera tan violenta.

Extendió su katana hacía arriba y entonces el joven cayo muerto mientras salía sangre de la herida.

-Eres un asesino a sangre fría -opino Paxton 2.0. viendo lo que hizo.

-Lo soy -se reafirmo mientras guardaba su katana.

Al lado estaba Gideon junto con su hermano que vieron lo que hicieron y no podían estar mas absortos, aquello les resulto tan violentos que no pudieron evitar pensar que esto les iba demasiado para ellos, Gideon se aguanto las ganas de no vomitar.

-Id a buscar a la doctora Duncan, y traédmela aquí enseguida -les ordeno explícitamente.

-Si señor -obedecieron ambos tres y entonces se dieron la vuelta marchándose por donde vinieron.

-¿Seguro que no iras tu a buscarla? -se cuestiono Vector ese hecho.

-No, tengo otra cosa en mente -comento con un cierto tono susceptible.

De pronto oyeron un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte pero no sabían de donde, alzaron la vista hacía arriba y entonces surgió un helicóptero futurista que lo estaba iluminando todo con la linterna de la punta convexa que había sobre la punta del vehículo.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se cuestiono Vector sorprendido al ver eso ya que nunca lo había visto.

-Atención en nombre de la ley, quedan todos arrestados, bajen las armas si no quieren recibir ningún castigo -anunció eufóricamente Alan comunicándose por el megáfono.

Zimmer lo reconoció y no pudo evitar pensar de quien había organizado todo eso.

-Thrower -exclamo poniendo una sonrisa de puro orgullo al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Amigo tuyo? -pregunto Gideon.

-Alguien a quien debería haber matado hace un buen tiempo -indico obviamente.

Todos los obreros del otro bando alzaron sus armas atacando hacía el helicóptero, dispararon con todo lo que tenían haciendo que Alan tuviese que mover el helicóptero para ambos lados ya que veía claramente las chispas que hacían las balas al estar impactando contra el metal del vehículo.

-Cabrones -exclamo sabiendo que solamente le quedaba una cosa por hacer ahora mismo.

Pulso un par de botones que había sobre el panel de mando y entonces se desplegaron un par de ametralladoras de los costados, todos los obreros se alarmaron al ver eso.

-Tomad esta hijos de perra -dijo vacilante y entonces disparo haciendo que las ametralladoras fuesen girando y lanzando toda una serie de balas que iban acribillando a todo el equipo de obreros de abajo, todos fueron cayendo al ser acribillados sin parar, uno de los carros blindados recibió un impacto en la rueda trasera y aquello hizo que descarrilase chocando contra un montículo de tierra que había en el camino, lo embistió y entonces quedo dado vuelta.

Zimmer podía ver claramente como aquel helicóptero estaba quitándose de encima a todas sus fuerzas de una forma bastante tonta y fácil, necesitaba hacer algo para terminar con eso.

-Atención a todos los soldados suicidas, tenemos un problema urgente, encargaos de ello -anunció agarrando su walkie-talkie de forma persuasiva ya que ahora sentía que estaba en un apuro.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Vector sin tener ni idea de que fue lo que dijo.

-Lo mejor que se hacer, volarlo todo -indico mostrando una expresión muy poco benevolente.

Toda la gente iba atacando sin parar impidiendo que los soldados suicidas siguiesen metiendose donde estaban, había todo un grupo de cinco hombres que iban rodeando una de las entradas principales a la sala subterránea, uno cayo abatido de un solo disparo en el pecho, los demás siguieron yendo hacía atrás pero no tenían ya mucho para protegerse.

-¡Vamonos de aquí ya! -ordeno uno y entonces todos se metieron directamente en la cueva al ver que no iban a conseguir nada en la posición en la que estaban.

Todos se metieron y ahí entonces surgió un soldado suicida armado con lanzallamas, apreto el arma y entonces lanzo un enorme chorro de fuego que cubrió por completo toda la entrada de la cueva.

El grupo de obreros se quedo metidos dentro sin poder escapar ante ese muro de fuego.

Afuera los soldados estaban detrás del que tenía el lanzallamas cuando entonces observaron que alguien del otro lado del camino se puso delante de ellos.

-Ey, vosotros -le rechisto Martha sosteniendo un enorme rifle, disparo y fue acribillando a todos los soldados suicidas, ambos se pusieron detrás del que tenía el lanzallamas y entonces este volvió a lanzar una enorme llamarada hacía ella-. Mierda.

Se hizo a un lado ocultándose tras la esquina mientras las llamaradas casi le estaban acercando por detrás, no estaba muy bien escondida.

Justo en ese surgió Rough y este lanzo una granada directamente hacía el soldado suicida que tenía el lanzallamas, el hombre no se entero y le cayo justamente delante de sus pies, alzo la mirada hacía abajo y entonces la granada estallo hacíendole volar unos metros hacía adelante donde estaba el resto de los soldados que venían consigo, ambos acabaron calcinados y amontonados entre si.

Los soldados que estaban metidos dentro de la cueva se asomaron viendo que estaban todos muertos pero no sabían porque, observaron el amontonamiento de cadaveres calcinados.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Rough acercandose junto con el resto de su grupo.

-Estamos bien, pero estos tíos no paran de venir por todas partes, se están llenando sin parar, aquí no esta quedando absolutamente nada -confirmo nerviosamente uno de los obreros que estaba completamente exhausto por esta situación tan desproporcionada.

-¿Sabéis donde esta Buckman? -pregunto Sammy por su compañero.

-No, no lo hemos visto ni por allí y no por allá -confeso uno que estaba mas atrás señalando todos los lugares por los que habían pasado y no vieron a nadie.

-Pero venga ya, ¿donde puede estar? -critico quejándose al ver que no hallaba a su compañero.

-¿A lo mejor se habrá largado? -objetó sinceramente Dareth.

-Yo no creo que se haya largado, él no es así -refuto justificando esa acusación, conocía bastante bien a su compañero para saber muy bien que no se largaría como un cobarde.

Ambos se cuestionaron esa idea a pesar de que tenían mayores cosas de las que preocuparse.

-Hemos visto a Zimmer ahí abajo -declaro otro.

-¿Zimmer esta aquí? -pregunto Rough absorto al oír eso.

-Y también Vector Stein -añadió considerablemente.

Aquello hizo que se le viniese una sensación de furia en la cabeza que no podía evitar.

-Rough, ¿en que estas pensando? -pregunto Miles viendo su expresión en la cara y podía ver claramente que estaba apunto de hacer algúna tontería.

-En acabar con esto -dijo y entonces avanzo separándose del grupo-. Vosotros encargaos de vigilar todo lo que hay en esa sala, es importante y no podemos perderlo.

-Si señor -confirmaron ambos obreros y marcharon volviendo dentro de la cueva.

-Rough, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto reprochadamente Garmadon queriendo saber que era lo que tenía pensado hacer ahora que sabía que los dos estaban aquí mismo.

Se giro mirando con una expresión furtiva y entonces dijo:

-Me he pasado los últimos treinta años observando como ese hombre nos lo ha arruinado todo, pienso dirigirme hacía él y decirle lo mucho que le desprecio, eso haré -decreto decidido a encargarse personalmente de ellos con tal de vengarse por todo lo que hizo.

Ambos intentaron de detenerle pero estaba claro que era imposible razonar con él sabiendo que cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza de esa manera, no había vuelta atrás.

-Le mataran -opino el señor Bucket.

-Puede ser, pero al menos tiene razón en una cosa, y es que Zimmer esta aquí -dijo Garmadon.

-¿Que quieres? -se cuestiono Wu sin entender que planeaba su hermano.

-Aprovechemos ahora que esta aquí, terminemos con esto, esta noche -propuso decidido a confraternizar con Rough y acabar con todos los presentes enemigos.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Lonny estaba metido en su respectiva habitación recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en una maleta bastante grande ya que se disponía a fugarse al ver que todo el campamento estaba condenado y seguramente nadie le querría tener ahí después de lo que hizo.

-Esto va acá, y ya esta -dijo aliviado viendo que metió todo lo indispensable dentro de su maleta.

-¿Adonde te vas? -pregunto una voz amargada que le resultaba familiar.

Aquello lo dejo estupefacto y entonces se giro lentamente sabiendo que era obvia quien era el que se encontraba detrás suyo, era Ronan que lo estaba mirando con una expresión latente y seria mientras alzaba su rifle de francotirador.

-Ronan -le dijo como en tono de saludo a pesar de que no estaba muy sorprendido por verle.

-¿Adonde te vas con todo eso? -le volvió a preguntar.

-A otro lugar, donde tendré vacaciones eternamente -declaro resoplando por la nariz.

-¿En serio? ¿De veras tu vas a tener vacaciones eternamente sabiendo que por tu culpa hiciste que un niño se suicidase? ¿Eres capaz de vivir con eso Lonny? -empezo a acercarse lentamente mientras le hacía entender a Lonny que era por culpa de todo eso.

-No, no soy capaz, pero al menos si soy capaz de otras cosas -comento apoyandose sobre su cama.

-¿Como traicionar a tus amigos? -objetó indirectamente.

Con eso ya le dejo bien claro la clase de persona que era en realidad.

-¿Porque Lonny? ¿Porque después de todos estos años has decidido mostrar tu verdadera cara?

-Porque estoy harto de ver como mis padres han quedado en el olvidado, ellos no se merecían morir así, se merecían seguir vivos y ayudándome, no esa panda de idiotas que jamas entendió lo que sentía por dentro, me sentía culpable por todo, y nadie me ayudo con eso -aclaro dando a entender que lo hizo por la culpa de perder a sus padres y al haber estado viviendo con los demás todo el rato cuando en realidad estaba mas que harto del mismo asunto de siempre.

-Pudiste al menos haberle explicado a Rough lo que te pasaba, o a Rebecca, ambos lo podrían haber entendido en vez de estar maquinando toda esa matanza, ya viste lo que hizo Virgil, ha matado a su propio hermano, y ahora esta muerto por eso -le recrimino echándole la bronca para que viese que el mismo se destruyo su propia vida por nada en realidad.

-¡No! -le rechisto apoyando su mano en la boca mientras se quedaba en un estado catatonico como si se sintiese triste pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado por estar oyendo esto.

Ronan ya no entendía lo que le pasaba, era como si Lonny fuese bipolar y no pudiese entender la diferencia entre lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal.

-Todos se creen que pueden hacer lo correcto, pero yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que todos vean quien soy en realidad, quiero que me vean como nunca antes me han visto -argumento sincerandose con él de una manera bastante metafórica.

-Ya lo han hecho -indico sabiendo que lo que vieron de él fue algo bastante cobarde.

Ronan se le acerco demasiado y entonces Lonny se harto y saco una cuchilla que rozo la pierna izquierda hacíendole una enorme tajada.

-¡Ah! -grito Ronan sintiendo el terrible escozor de esa cuchillada.

Le golpeo con la maleta tirándole al suelo y entonces se alejo de ahí tan rápido que apenas Ronan pudo ver claramente por donde se fue, lo dejo estar y entonces se levanto sabiendo que no podía dejar que escapase tan fácilmente, tenía que pagar por lo que hizo, y eso mismo iba a hacer.

Marcho cojeando con la pierna mientras con la otra agarraba su rifle.

EN OTRO LUGAR DISTANTE

Rebecca junto con Cyrus habían conseguido llegar a la tienda de campaña, Rebecca se metió primero y se puso a ir dirigiendose hacía su computadora que tenía delante, fue abriendo varios archivos y entonces pulso un icono que había arriba de todo, lo pulso y entonces surgió una pequeña carpeta cuadriculada que decía: BORRANDO DOCUMENTOS, se completo la barra que había en medio y entonces todos los archivos empezaron a ir desapareciendo.

-Becca, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto Cyrus intentando de entender lo que hacía.

-Todos estos son mis archivos e investigaciones que hice durante todo este tiempo, he decidido borrarlos para que no caigan en manos de Zimmer ahora que esta aquí -declaro dando a entender que prefería acabar con todo lo que tenía que seguir protegiéndolo como hizo durante años.

-¿Todo eso es el trabajo que has estado haciendo a lo largo de estos últimos años? -critico.

-Así es, se que es mucho, pero al menos pienso dejar que todo se quede borrado de existencia que vivir sabiendo que Zimmer pudo habérmelo quitado y hacer con ello lo que le de la gana -justifico decidida a borrarlo sin ningún problema aparente.

Cyrus se acerco viendo que iba muy en serio con eso de ir borrándolo todo, verdaderamente todos los programas y demás archivos se estaban eliminando rápidamente, a estas alturas era imposible que lo recuperase o que hiciese algo, ya era tarde para eso.

-Todo tu trabajo esta aquí -dijo omnipresente.

-Lo se, siempre supe que algún dia de estos llegaría, pero al menos no me siento culpable por esto -opino sintiéndose segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto a pesar de que sacrificaba parte de todo aquello que había estado investigando durante sus últimos años.

Su cuervo se puso delante de ella dejando que le acariciase la cabeza, ella lo hizo y el cuervo se quedo ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado al sentir un gran cariño de su parte.

-Para mi, mis trabajos han sido él, y tu -confeso girandose y mirando fijamente a Cyrus con una expresión cariñosa ya que gracias a él había conseguido hacer lo imposible.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose con la misma expresión cariñosa ya que ahí estaban empezando a darse cuenta de que estaban teniendo algo especial, Rebecca alzo la mano y le toco la cara viendo que Cyrus era básicamente lo mismo que Robert, solo que él era distinto por algúna razón.

-Cuando todo esto termine, ¿quieres venirte conmigo a Ninjago City? -le propuso.

-¿Quieres que me vaya de aquí? -se cuestiono absorta ante esa proposición.

-Si, vente conmigo, te enseñare como ha cambiado el mundo, y quizás, podamos construir juntos el bebe que quieren Zane y Pixal -añadió considerablemente.

Sonrío entusiasmada con esa idea, se quedaron mirandose perplejamente mirandose otra vez hasta que de pronto se percataron de que tenían muy agarradas sus manos, tanto que ambos no pudieron evitarlo y se empezaron a acercar hasta tener la mirada muy cerca como para besarse.

-No me jodas -dijo alguien con una voz conocida.

Ambos reaccionaron y miraron al frente observando que ahí se encontraba Clarissa junto con Paxton 2.0. y Cryptor, los estaban mirando con lascivia, se alarmaron viendo que les descubrieron justo en el peor momento inimaginable.

-Hola doctor Borg, volvemos a vernos otra vez -saludo incrédulamente Cryptor.

-Ni que fuésemos amigos del alma -critico metafóricamente.

-¿Así que tu eres la doctora Duncan? -inquirió indagatoriamente Clarissa.

-Si, lo soy -se reafirmo con un tono autoritaria al no sentir ningún miedo de ella.

-Vaya, si que tienes cojones para ser una vieja -exclamo descaradamente.

Rebecca se dispuso a dirigirse hacía ella pero entonces Cyrus le agarro del brazo impidiendo que hiciese lo que estaba pensando en hacer, no estaban en situación de enfrentarse a ellos de cualquier manera sabiendo que acabarían perdiendo igualmente.

-Un momento, ¿no podía caminar? -pregunto dirigiendose a los otros dos.

-Si, no podía caminar -confirmo Paxton 2.0. entre gemidos.

-¿Como lo ha hecho? -pregunto interesada.

-¿Que es lo que queréis? -pregunto Rebecca sabiendo que no habían venido simplemente para ir incordiándoles, habían venido por una simple razón-. ¿Os ha traído Zimmer?

-Si, y esta muy interesado contigo, señorita Duncan, o debería decir, señorita Julien -repercuto.

Rebecca no pudo aguantar esa insubordinación, Cyrus le apreto aún mas viendo que estaban hacíendola enfadar apropósito como para engancharla.

-¿Donde esta impertinente hijo tuyo? ¿Zane? ¿Donde esta? No lo veo por ningúna parte.

-Esta ocupado, en otra cosa -retracto Cyrus.

-En la mina -rectifico Cryptor sabiéndolo perfectamente.

-¿Como? -se quedo estupefacto al ver que lo sabían.

-¿De verdad te pensabas que no lo íbamos a saber nunca? -aquello hizo que todos se riesen viendo que les habían cogido desprevenidos con eso.

Ambos se miraron absortos al ver que no se habían dejado una sola cosa en la que no enterarse.

-No importa, de todas formas les destruiremos mas tarde -dijo ella tomándolo como una modestia.

-¿Que? -grazno terriblemente Rebecca al oír esa mención.

-Paxton amigo mío, demuestrales lo que mejor sabes hacer -le pidió expresamente.

-Si -dijo y entonces se acerco hacía una estatuilla de bronce que había en un extremo, la agarro fuertemente y la doblo de tal manera que quedo curvada hacía abajo como si hubiese doblado una simple hoja de papel, la tiro al suelo oyéndose como resonaba el metal.

Ambos se quedaron absortos viendo lo que hizo, estaba claro que era demasiado fuerte.

-Antes él era normal, pero por culpa de tu hijo, que lo tiro desde un coche en marcha, le hemos tenido que arreglar así, ¿de veras crees que él ha querido estar de esta forma?

Le miraron fijamente, era una completa bestia sin nada de humanidad.

-A mi me parece que no, y por eso, uno de los dos va a tener que pagar por eso -indico dando a entender que se iban a tener que justificar las cosas por ese desastre, dirigió la mirada hacía el cuervo que había en un extremo y entonces dijo-: Paxton, encargate del cuervo.

-¡No! -chillo Rebecca viendo que ahora se iba a meter con su cuervo.

Paxton 2.0. se dirigió a agarrar el cuervo pero entonces Cyrus se puso delante de él alzando su pistola con tal de dispararle en la cabeza, este le miro fijamente pero poco sorprendido por eso.

-Detente si no quieres recibir -le aviso explícitamente.

-Si ya -refuto discrepando de ese aviso y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe con el brazo que lo tiro al suelo noqueándolo al instante, la pistola se disparo pero no le dio a nada, hizo chispas contra una columna dejando a Rebecca atemorizaba al oír eso.

-Cyrus -se acerco hacía él viendo que lo dejo inconsciente con el golpe.

Cryptor se puso delante alzando su katana, Rebecca alzo la vista y entonces este dijo:

-El Overlord te manda saludos -puso su katana del otro lado y le golpeo la cabeza.

Todo quedo completamente negro, la dejo inconsciente a ella también.

DE VUELTA EN LA ZONA MINERA

La situación con la zona no estaba cambiando mucho, se veían a todos los obreros siendo abatidos por todos los soldados suicidas, aquel helicóptero estaba creando el pánico por todo el lugar y ambos estaban observando todo espectáculo como si nada.

-Esto esta siendo decepcionante, apenas estamos logrando -recrimino indignado Vector viendo que esta batalla no era tal y como él creía imaginarse que sucedería, se quedo de brazos cruzados.

-Paciencia Papa Oso, ya veras como dentro de un rato la cosa cambia bastante, fijate bien -le aviso dirigiendo la mirada hacía un obrero que estaba escapando yendo justamente hacía ellos.

Se le quedo mirando de reojo asumiendo que estaba reconsiderando agarrar a ese de ahí.

-Haz lo que te de la gana con él, te lo dejo a ti -le aconsejo con total amabilidad.

Se decanto con eso y entonces marcho dispuesto a matarlo mientras alzaba su pica de oro, Gideon estaba mirando y se estaba quedando absorto al ver que su padre estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que hasta ahora no había hecho nunca.

Aquel joven obrero se estaba escapando mientras cojeaba de una pierna cuando entonces Vector se puso delante de él sin que se diese cuenta, este se giro observando quien tenía detrás suyo.

-Hola, capullo -le dijo descaradamente.

-¡No! -grito alzando las manos en señal de suplica.

Blandió su pica y entonces le corto hacíendole una enorme tajada a través del estomago, bajo los brazos y entonces sus tripas fueron cayéndose del interior de su estomago, cayo muerto mientras toda la sangre iba derramandose delante de Vector complacido por lo que hizo.

Volvió de vuelta con Zimmer donde admiraba con sorpresa como mato a aquel obrero.

-Siempre supe que esa pica servía para algo mas que adornar el ambiente -indico ingenuamente.

-Lo se, ha estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo, yo fui quien la forjo, fue la primera cosa que hice cuando cree mi campamento con los demás -comento contemplando su pica que ahora tenía una enorme mancha de sangre por toda la punta.

Gideon trago saliva sin creerse que eso lo hizo por propio gusto.

-Ahora harás mas que eso -dijo Zimmer.

-Lo se, pero esto no terminara para mi en cuanto le golpee en la cabeza a Rough por todo esto -acoto decidido a enfrentarse al jefe de esta zona para así redimirse de todo lo que sucedió antes.

Oyeron unos disparos y entonces observaron que había un grupo de gente que iba bajando por la colina, eran Wu, Garmadon y el resto disparando contra los obreros del bando de Vector y los soldados suicidas, bajaron del todo mientras iban disparando con todo lo que tenían encima a la vez que ayudaban a la gente a irse por un lugar seguro, fueron corriendo por el otro lado.

-Rough -dijo Vector reconociendo que ahí estaba el hombre que andaba buscando.

Siguieron disparando hasta ir alcanzando a varios de los obreros, todos fueron cayendo mientras el agente que iba en el helicóptero continuaba disparando contra todos los hostiles que seguían disparando contra él, lanzo un misil y este acabo impactando contra una barrera donde se estaba llenando de obreros, fue tal la explosión que todo el grupo salió volando por ambas partes.

Vector veía como todos sus hombres estaban cayendo y no podía evitarlo, tenía que terminar con eso de una vez por todas, agarro fuertemente su pica y se marcho dirigiendose hacía donde estaba el otro grupo pero entonces Zimmer le cogío del brazo impidiendo que siguiese avanzando.

-Ahora no Vector -le insistió queriendo que parase un momento.

-Rough esta ahí -le recrimino señalándole a los otros.

-Lo se, pero también esta eso ahí -indico fijándose en el helicóptero que continuaba atacando toda la zona con tal de mantenerlos a todos a salvo-. Déjame que me encargue de eso primero.

Aquello fue algo que Vector pudo comprender perfectamente.

-De acuerdo -dijo pasivamente aceptándolo sin problemas.

Gideon le miraba y no estaba muy seguro de eso, ya no podía aguantarlo, se dirigió hacía su hermano Zairus y le quito la mordaza, entonces él le dijo:

-Si te suelto, ¿me prometes de que no mataras a padre? -le pidió sinceramente.

-Te lo prometo hermano, pero no dejes que Zimmer siga estando demasiado cerca de él -le advirtió sabiendo que no era una buena idea que esos dos siguiesen estando juntos ya que estaba bastante claro que Zimmer le tenía muy controlado y eso daba una mala señal.

-Te soltare, pero no ahora, espera el momento -le aviso teniéndolo en cuenta.

-Vale -confirmo confiado en que su hermano haría lo correcto.

Le volvió a poner la mordaza y entonces puso una expresión rígida al saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer ahora, se dirigió hacía su padre tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Padre -le llamo.

-¿Que quieres ahora hijo? -le pregunto amargamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento, por favor -le pidió con tono de suplica.

-No puede ser después -le recrimino pasando de lo que le decía.

-No, tiene que ser ahora -le insistió sincerandose con él para que entendiese que era urgente.

No sabía porque pero mirando la expresión que tenía su hijo sentía como si de algúna manera necesitase hacerlo ahora, se quedo con dudas y entonces miro a Zimmer y le dijo:

-¿Me dejas un momento a solas con mi hijo por favor? -le pidió cordialmente.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo aún seguiré aquí -se conformo sin problemas.

Se lo agradeció meneando la cabeza y entonces se alejo agarrando a su hijo por detrás, Zimmer le estaba mirando y sentía que algo estaba pasando con él y no le gustaba nada.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto amargamente de vuelta.

-Papa, algo pasa con Zimmer y no me gusta, creo que se esta aprovechando de ti -se puso a razonar con él insistiéndole para que entendiese lo que pasaba.

-¿Aprovechándose de mi? Oh genial, ahora no me digas que tu hermano te ha comido el coco y te crees lo mismo que él -protesto indignado al ver que le estaba contando lo mismo que ya había dicho Zairus cuando se disponía a asesinarlo.

-No papa, es en serio, Zimmer no es de confianza, creo que esta maquinando algo, fijate bien en todo esto, de veras pienso que esto lo hace por ti, él ha estado viviendo en las sombras durante los últimos treinta años, no le importa nada lo que tu hagas o lo que hagan los otros, solamente le importa lo que le da la gana -le explicó hacíendole ver que todo esto era una estratagema para mantenerlo distraído del autentico plan que tenía en mente.

Vector se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía perfectamente que Zimmer era alguien que se había estado pasando mucho mas tiempo en el exterior como para preocuparse de alguien como él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Zimmer era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora, por primera vez estaba metido en el lugar del que había sido expulsado, y eso era mucho mejor obsequio que todo lo que había construido en los últimos años.

-Papa, ¿lo entiendes? -le pregunto asumiendo que se daba cuenta.

-Lo siento hijo, pero Zimmer ha sido mucho mas productivo que yo, que se quede el con la gloria, yo solamente quiero ver muerto a Rough, nada mas -decreto decidido a pasar de todo lo básico, se alejo marchándose de vuelta con él y dejando a su hijo ahí sin mas.

Ahí ya se le quedo bien claro a Gideon de que su padre no iba a entender a razones, estaba mas que decidido a seguir escuchando a Zimmer porque él le había dado todo lo que quería, y con eso hacía que todo estuviese perfecto, pero no podía dejarle, seguía mirando a Zimmer y estaba con esa expresión persuasiva como de importarle un comino todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a estas alturas solamente le quedaba una cosa por hacer, tenía que matar a Zimmer él solo.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Lonny consiguió escapar de todo el campo de batalla y se metió directamente un túnel secreto que lo llevaba directamente al exterior, tenía agarrada su maleta y su ballesta con flechas, marcho todo apurado dispuesto a salir de ahí sin ningún problema cuando entonces oyó algo que le llamo la atención, era un ruido como de alguien raspando el suelo.

-Lonny -reconoció esa voz al instante.

Se giro y vio que se trataba de Ronan, le había encontrado, tenía aún la herida en la pierna que le hizo antes pero aún así seguía estando lo suficientemente estable como para usar su arma.

-Déjame irme Ronan, será lo mejor para todos -le pidió exigiéndole que le dejase escapar como si no importase nada de lo que hizo.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte ir Lonny, has traicionado a los tuyos, y tienes que pagar por eso te guste o no -acoto estrictamente, estaba decidido a detenerle por cualquier medio que tuviese.

-¿Entonces porque no lo paga Vector entonces? -critico ese hecho.

-Porque eso no es justicia, es castigo -rectifico sinceramente esa mención.

-¿Castigo? Yo te enseñare lo que es el castigo -dijo en un cierto tono vacilante como de estar mas que dispuesto a cometer una tontería que iba a lamentar.

-No lo hagas Lonny -le insistió sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Saco una flecha de su bolsa y la ato al arco dispuesto a usarla contra él, Ronan no tenía elección, Lonny se había vuelto demasiado loco como para cambiar de opinión, tenía que hacer con él o sino acabaría cobrando mucho mas que antes.

-Perdoname -le dijo en tono de disculpa ya que estaba por matarlo.

Lanzo la flecha y esta salió volando pero Ronan dio una voltereta que lo avanzo unos metros mas adelante y entonces se coloco en posición de usar su rifle, disparo y entonces le dio, la bala le impacto contra uno de los pulmones haciendo que se manchase toda la camisa de la sangre que le salía del agujero que le hizo, cayo directamente contra el suelo sin inmutarse.

-¡Joder! -exclamo Ronan viendo que al final lo hizo, le disparo, pero no se sentía a gusto con esto, marcho corriendo para ver como estaba ya que se notaba que no lo mato del todo-. ¡Lonny!

Se junto con él y vio que aún seguía respirando, pero con gran dificultad.

-Lo siento mucho pero tenía que hacerlo, querías matarme -se disculpo con él sabiendo que lo hizo con la intención de protegerse de él por lo que se proponía hacer.

Escupió sangre de la boca, era obvio que se estaba ahogando con lo que le salía, le miro la herida y pudo notar perfectamente que el disparo le hizo un gran daño en esa parte del estomago.

-¿Crees que mis padres me perdonaran? -le pregunto.

No sabía que responder a eso, Lonny había sido una persona, pero el problema estaba que se desespero tanto por querer vengarse de los que mataron a su familia que directamente ya se olvido de todo lo demás.

-Puede ser, puede ser -opino dandole al menos algo de confianza.

Intento de sonreír pero apenas podía, no sentía nada.

-Ronan, no me dejes solo -le pidió con total suplica.

-No te preocupes amigo, no te dejare solo, no te dejare -acoto estando de acuerdo y entonces se acosto a su lado sabiendo que no le iba a quedar mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron los dos ahí tirados mientras contemplaban la oscuridad de ese túnel como sintiendo que ambos vivían en la completa oscuridad del mundo, ambos eran solitarios, no tenían nada y ni a nadie, pero Lonny era alguien que lo había echado todo a perder, puede que fuese culpable por eso, pero eso no quería decir que dentro suyo había un gran mal en su interior, simplemente era alguien que había perdido el norte hace mucho tiempo.

-Ronan, tienes que detener a Buckman -le dijo en ultima instancia.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono extrañado al oír esa mención.

-No es quien dice ser, él también tenía algo planeado por hacer -confeso.

-¿Que tenía planeado hacer? -pregunto queriendo saber que era lo que no estaba contando.

Se quedo dubitativo y entonces se quedo rígido con los brazos abiertos, había muerto del todo y encima sin decir nada mas de lo que tenía que advertirle.

Ronan no sabía que hacer, había perdido a Lonny y encima justo en un momento tan determinante como este, algo estaba pasando con Buckman y no le gustaba nada, agarro fuertemente su rifle, lo cargo y se dispuso a irse sabiendo que a lo mejor los ancianos tendrían un gran problema.

DE VUELTA EN LA BATALLA

El grupo continuaba disparando con todas las armas que tenían, estaban detrás de una barricada de tierra que se había formado tras una explosión que ya había sucedido antes, iban acribillando a cada uno de los obreros hostiles que iban avanzando, la mayoría se estaban escondiendo detrás de los vehículos de carga mientras que otros estaban siendo abatidos recibiendo varios disparos entre la cara y el tórax muriendo al instante.

-¿Pero estos tíos no se mueren nunca o que pasa? -critico eufóricamente Dareth.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo desde hace años -indico Sammy.

-Necesitamos fuego de cobertura -opino sinceramente Miles.

Entonces Jace saco su walkie-talkie dirigiendo la mirada hacía el helicóptero y entonces dijo:

-Alan, necesitamos que nos abras un camino, requerimos de tu ayuda -pidió comunicándose con Alan que se encontraba aún dirigiendo el helicóptero.

- _Ahora mismo estoy bastante ocupado aquí, no se si podré encargarme de todos ellos a la vez_ -dijo Alan por el otro lado, miro hacía arriba y observo que el helicóptero estaba delante de la plataforma que daba directamente hacía el comedor principal.

Había un grupo de tres obreros junto con un soldado suicida armado con un bazooka, este se preparo para disparar pero Alan viendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer disparo antes y les fue acribillando con la ametralladora recibiendo parte de todos los disparos, acabo disparando el bazooka pero en vez de darle el helicóptero, el enorme cilindro se dio la vuela y acabo impactando dentro del comedor principal, toda la cocina estallo desde dentro haciendo que un enorme fuego pasase por todo el comedor hasta el exterior llevandose consigo a los obreros hostiles.

-Mierda -exclamo viendo como acabo todo ahí dentro.

Justo en ese momento otro grupo de tres soldados suicidas se colocaron en una posición lo bastante cerca como para ver el helicóptero ahí delante, ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, activaron unas botas ejectoras que tenían debajo y entonces saltaron cayendo directamente sobre la cola del helicóptero haciendo que este empezase a perder el equilibrio por completo.

-¿Pero que cojones pasa? -se cuestiono absorto mientras sentía las terribles sacudidas.

El helicóptero fue dando varios vueltas mientras los tres soldados suicidas continuaban agarrados aguantando con mucha fuerza ya que los giros eran brutales para ellos.

El grupo continuaba atacando cuando entonces observaron que algo raro estaba pasando arriba.

-Mirad -dijo Misako señalando hacía el helicóptero que estaba completamente descontrolado.

-Oh mierda Alan, no -dijo Jace viendo que su compañero estaba en problemas.

Alan asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla observando que tenía aquellos tres sujetos que no le daban cuartel, tenía que buscar la forma de quitárselos de encima cuanto antes, empezo a ir dando mas vueltas que antes pero aquella no servía de mucho, de entre los tres solamente se soltó uno que cayo directamente hacía el vacío soltando un enorme grito ensordecedor.

Todos iban mirando como el helicóptero se estaba desequilibrando cuando entonces se oyó un pequeño sonido que llamo la atención de Martha, asomo la cabeza y observo que había una niña que se había caído al suelo y estaba sangrando por la rodilla.

-Mama, mama, ¿donde estas? Me duele -decía gimiendo de lo dolorida que estaba.

Aquello fue algo que Martha no pudo evitar, tenía que hacer algo pero no sola, dirigió la mirada hacía su compañero Earl y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Tenemos que ayudarla, vamos -le insistió sin decirle nada mas.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin problemas y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo hacía donde estaba.

La niña se miraba la rodilla del cual se le notaba saliéndole algo de sangre, Martha junto con Earl se juntaron y la levantaron para que se pusiese bien.

-¿Donde esta tu madre? -le pregunto preocupada por que no podía ayudarla ahora.

-No lo se -dijo ella entristecida.

-Maldita sea -reprocho enfurismado Earl sintiendo que esto era lo ultimo que podían hacer.

Los dos últimos soldados suicidas continuaban agarrados a la cola del helicóptero aguantando como podían, uno de ellos lo estaba consiguiendo mientras el otro no, intento de agarrarse pero se le resbalaron las manos y acabo cayendo al vacío al igual que el otro, aquello dejo al ultimo dispuesto a hacer lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo, activo su cinturón de implosión, paso la cuenta atrás.

Justo en ese momento llego una mujer joven juntándose con los tres.

-¿Eres la madre? -le pregunto asumiendo que venía por la niña.

-Si -confirmo serenamente.

-Toma -le entrego a la niña del cual ella se aferro fuertemente a su madre.

-Id a un lugar seguro -advirtió seriamente Earl.

-De acuerdo -acepto y se marcho por el otro lado.

Martha asintió poco complacido pero al menos sintió que hizo algo bien, Earl la acompaño apoyándole la mano en el hombro como para darle algo de confianza.

-Lo haz hecho bien -le consolo sinceramente.

-Lo se -afirmo sabiendo que hizo lo mejor que pudo para salvar a la gente.

Alan intentaba de quitarse al soldado suicida pero no se lo quitaba de encima, continuaba perdiendo el equilibrio con el helicóptero y ya no sabía que mas podía hacer en este momento.

-¿Porque no me dejas en paz? -se cuestiono reprochando al estar hartandose de esta situación.

Todos continuaban mirando como el helicóptero iba en problemas cuando entonces Rough alzo la mirada al frente observando que sus otros compañeros iban directos hacía él. El soldado suicida estallo rompiendo por completo la cola y parte de las hélices de arriba, fue tal la sacudida que Alan acabo disparando por accidente uno de los misiles y este fue directo hacía el suelo.

Rough veía donde estaba apunto de caer y estaba que no podía creerlo.

-No Martha, Earl, ¡no! -intento de avisarles viendo que estaban en la zona de impacto.

Asomaron la cabeza hacía arriba viendo la que les iba a caer y entonces el misil impacto de lleno en el suelo justo con ellos en medio haciendo volar por los aires todo lo que había alrededor, se cubrieron la cara viendo para protegerse del polvo que se les venía encima, asomaron la cabeza y observaron que no quedo nada de ningúno de los dos, estallaron en mil pedazos.

-No -dijo sin creerse que ya perdió a otros dos mas de la nada.

-Oh mierda Alan no -dijo Jace viendo que el helicóptero se estaba yendo fuera del lugar.

El helicóptero empezo a descender alejandose de la zona minera, giro por el otro lado y entonces se estrelló sin verse como lo hizo, una enorme bola de fuego lo cubrió todo asumiendo que el helicóptero exploto por completo y con Alan dentro.

-Alan -se dijo viendo que su compañero murió.

-Le hemos perdido -confirmo serenamente Stronger viendo que ya no podía hacerle nada mas.

Todos se lamentaron al oír eso ya que ahora la situación se estaba volviendo en contra de todos, miraron hacía arriba de todo y veían como todos los obreros y demás soldados suicidas se estaban cargando al resto de los habitantes de la zona.

Varios soldados se metieron dentro de la cueva que estaba protegida por aquel grupo al que habían dejado atrás, ellos contraatacaron con sus armas pero fueron acribillados haciendo que las balas les atravesasen todo el cuerpo dejando un enorme reguero de sangre por todas partes.

Se metieron mas abajo y empezaron a destruirlo todo, lo quemaron, lo derruyeron, uno de ellos tiro una granada delante del generador de corriente hacíendolo estallar por completo y liberando toda el agua que tenía en su interior. Se metieron dentro de la sala del túnel y fueron lanzando varios cohetes donde se encontraba el túnel que se conectaba con el otro territorio, cientos de escombros fueron cayendo encima de los cuerpos asesinados de todos los obreros, incluido el de KJ, luego se ocuparon de quemarlo todo incluido el propio mapa del cual tenía aún el numero de longitud del túnel manipulado, todo eso se quemo al instante quedando una enorme llamarada sobre la mesa.

Otro grupo marcho al hangar y todos se pusieron a ir tirando granadas contra todos los demás vehículos que quedaban ahí estacionados, incluido el propio Ninja Carrier que acabo quedando volcado por debajo mientras se quemaba por debajo, luego estallo de la misma forma que los demás, todo el hangar quedo reducido a cenizas y con vehículos estallando en una enorme bola de fuego, unos se metieron en la habitación de las pertenencias de Tuff y lo quemaron todo también quedando el hueco completamente calcinado por ambos costados.

Varios grupos de los civiles se iban yendo por un cierto trayecto pero todos acabaron siendo abatidos por los propios soldados suicidas que iban atacándoles con las armas tóxicas que se habían traído consigo, les lanzaron cegándolos por completo y haciendo que se bajasen de los propios jeeps en los que estaban montados, todos fueron abatidos sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Un enorme silencio se hizo en toda la zona minera, ese silencio solamente podía demostrar una cosa y era que habían perdido la batalla, no consiguieron nada con eso. Rough estaba tan absorto al ver que había perdido por completo su hogar, sus amigos y su hijo estaban muertos, ya no le quedaba nada, Wu apoyo su mano encima de su hombro y entonces le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho -se sincero disculpándose con él por todo este desastre.

Este le miro de reojo al no tener mucha paciencia por superar esto.

-¿Entonces hemos perdido? -pregunto Dareth queriendo corroborarlo del todo.

-No, aún no -indico el señor Bucket fijándose mas adelante.

Asomaron la cabeza por el otro lado y observaron que por ahí venía Zimmer acompañado de Vector y sus hijos y rodeado de un grupo de obreros y demás soldados suicidas armados con varios armas químicas, fueron andando lentamente sin ningún problema.

-Zimmer -dijo Miles al ver que su archienemigo de siempre había vuelto, lo tenía ahí.

Aquello hizo que Rough cambiase sus sentimientos de una forma bastante negativa, ahí tuvo una idea de lo que tenía que hacer ahora mismo, agarro la roca mas grande que había y entonces se marcho saltando por la barricada mientras iba soltando gritos como un salvaje.

-No, Rough, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto eufóricamente Misako viendo que se iba directo hacía ellos.

-¡Ah! -grito Rough mientras iba alzando la roca con tal de dárselo a Zimmer como si con eso consiguiese matarle del todo, estaba tan encaprichado con querer vengarse de esto que ya no le importaba siquiera lo que sucediese con él.

Ambos vieron quien venía hacía ellos, era Rough corriendo como un loco y alzando esa roca.

-Rough -reconoció Vector al instante.

Zimmer sonrío sabiendo que tenía la forma de detenerle.

Rough siguió avanzando cuando entonces Buckman se puso delante de él y le disparo fuertemente en el hombro izquierdo hacíendole un enorme agujero del cual le salió la bala por el otro lado, cayo patinando contra la tierra del suelo y soltando la roca al instante.

-¡No! -todos gritaron viendo lo que le paso.

Rough se quedo tieso en el suelo sin poder hacer, la roca se le fue de la mano, se dispuso a cogerla otra vez pero entonces alguien le piso la mano impidiendo que pudiese agarrarla.

-¿De verdad te pensabas que podías matar a Zimmer con una roca? Estupido -se cuestiono Buckman asumiendo que pensaba cometer ese acto de una manera tan ordinaria.

-¿Que? -todos se cuestionaron sin entender que era lo que pasaba con él.

Le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que le hizo dar una seria vuelta quedandose de espaldas, Zimmer junto con Vector se acercaron observando fijamente a Rough tal y como estaba ahora.

-Bien hecho agente Cavallan -le agradeció felicitándole como si hubiese hecho un trabajo.

-Espera, ¿le conoces? -se cuestiono Vector sin entender a que venía todo esto.

Sonrío orgulloso y entonces Buckman se abrió la chaqueta desvelando una caja negra que tenía atada a la cintura, la desactivo y entonces se desvelo tal y como era, era un soldado suicida con un aspecto muy distinto al de Buckman, era un hombre grotesco de una barba muy grande y con una expresión que lo hacía parecer como alguien egocentrico.

Todos se quedaron asombrados viendo quien era en realidad, no era Buckman.

-Era un soldado suicida -reconoció estupefacto Stronger sin poder creérselo.

-Hijo de puta traidor -protesto eufórico Sammy al ver que su compañero no era quien resulto ser.

El agente Cavallan asomo la cabeza fijándose en el chico y entonces le disparo alzando su pistola de una manera tan rápida que apenas se vio de donde la sacaba, le dio en la cabeza matándolo al instante mientras se veían los restos de su craneo saliendo por el otro lado.

-¡No! -gritaron todos sofocados al ver que mataron a otro compañero sin ningún motivo

Sammy quedo tirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida, murió en tan solo uno segundos.

-¡Sammy! -dijo gimiendo Rough al ver que perdió a otro compañero mas, ya había perdido a sus cinco amigos personales de toda la vida, no le quedaba ningúno mas.

Zimmer extendió su pistola apuntando hacía Rough mientras tenía apoyada su pie encima de su espalda como impidiendo que se pudiese mover mas de la cuenta.

-Venid aquí, si no queréis que lo mate -ordeno amenazadoramente.

Todos se miraron sin saber que hacer, ya habían perdido a demasiado gente con esto, no podían perder a Rough también, Miles se levanto dirigiendose autoritariamente hacía él.

-Thrower, me alegro de volver a verte otra vez -se alegro Zimmer aunque para él no era ningúna sorpresa encontrarse con él en ese mismo momento-. Creía que nunca te volvería a ver.

No le dijo nada ya que estaba bastante claro que le importaba un comino verle.

-Miles, ¿que haces? -se cuestiono Stronger sin entender lo que hacía.

-Tenemos que ir con él, si no queremos que mate a Rough -indico sinceramente.

Se miraron viendo como estaba Rough, era obvio que no tenían mucha opción.

-Bajad las armas -agrego amargamente.

Hicieron caso y entonces tiraron todas las armas en un extremo, avanzaron yendo lentamente hacía ellos mientras tenían las manos cruzadas por detrás de la cabeza para impedir que hiciesen algúna tontería mas y así no los matasen, se juntaron poniendose de rodillas.

-¿Donde están los ninjas? -pregunto Vector.

-¿Y donde están los tuyos? -reprocho Garmadon.

-Ocupados con otra cosa, pero no os preocupéis, volverán dentro de un buen rato -comento poniendo una sonrisa picara como de que también le importaba un comino saber esto.

Todos estaban de un humor de perros por su culpa.

-Están en la mina, aún no han salido -declaro el agente Cavallan señalando hacía la entrada a la mina que tenían justo a unos metros al frente.

Se la miraron fijamente viendo que lo tenían justo donde ellos querían.

-¿Quieres ir a por los ninjas? Pues ve a por ellos -protesto Stronger.

Vector se lo miro viendo que tenía la entrada ahí mismo, si hacían eso entonces podrían acabar con todo lo que representaba esta zona minera y de todo cuanto existía.

-Oh no, haré algo mas que eso, pienso encargarme de que esos ninjas nunca mas salgan al exterior -declaro dispuesto a tomar una cierta estrategia.

Ambos se cuestionaron absortos ya que viniendo de él estaba claro que tenía algo planeado.

Zimmer se miro la pulsera electrónica que tenía y entonces activo uno de los botones, la pantalla del costado se ilumino y entonces salió un cartel que decía: NANOTEC ACTIVADO.

-¿Que es el Nanotec? -se cuestiono Vector viendo lo que había en la pantalla.

Oh, no serás capaz -critico Ed reconociendo a que se refería con eso.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono Dareth viendo que él lo sabía.

-El Nanotec es un satélite de ultima generación al que los militares colocaron en órbita, lo usan como para controlar el clima y así que se formen tormentas que puedan dar agua en lugares donde no crece nada o nadie tiene agua que pueda usar, pero también puede servir como un arma capaz de destruir todo un territorio en cuestión de segundos según como se use -explicó Ed demostrando que tenían en sus manos el control de una de las armas mas peligrosas del momento.

-¿Como demonios tienes eso? -reprocho Misako.

-Lo he hackeado -declaro.

-¿Hackeado? -se sorprendió Edna al oír eso.

-Así es, me ha costado algo de tiempo intentando de encontrar todos los protocolos electrónicos de esa maquina, pero ahora he conseguido tener el poder de utilizarla como a mi me da la gana.

-¿Entonces porque no la usas para acabar con todo Ninjago tal y como tu quieres? -pregunto Miles viendo que si ese satélite era tan potente, porque no lo usaba para lo que resultaba tan obvio.

-Porque una vez que haya utilizado este satélite, los militares que lo dirigen de darán cuenta de que algo anda mal, una vez que lo hagan lo desconectaran todo incluido el propio Nanotec, lo cual significa que solamente tengo esta oportunidad para usarlo, contra la montaña donde se ocultan enterrados esos ninjas -dirigió la mirada hacía la entrada de la mina como dando a entender que la iba a destruir con tal de matar a los ninjas.

Aquello sorprendió a todos ya que no querían pensar que verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, Gideon sentía que esto era mucho peor que todo lo anterior, no podía permitirlo, se alejo y se acerco hacía su hermano dispuesto a hacer lo que se había prometido que haría en estos momentos.

-Comencemos -pulso el botón de la pulsera electrónica activando el arma.

-¡No! -todos gritaron viendo lo que se proponía hacer.

El arma se activo y entonces miro hacía arriba asumiendo que pasaría lo que tenía que pasar en estos mismos momentos.

EN EL ESPACIO

El satélite Nanotec se encontraba flotando en el espacio sin nada que suceda cuando de pronto este empezo a moverse dirigiendo la punta de su láser en una cierta dirección especifica de todo el globo terráqueo, dentro de la pantalla principal, dirigió el punto de mira hacía la montaña donde se encontraba la zona minera, surgió por arriba una barra rectangular roja por la cual esta empezo a llenarse de todo rojo, al cabo apareció en medio un cartel que decía: CARGA DEL 30% COMPPLETADA, LISTA PARA EFECTUAR DISPARO.

El arma empezo a cargarse y entonces disparo un potente láser rojo que cayo hacía la Tierra.

Y ENTONCES

Todos observaron hacía arriba viendo como una enorme luz roja iba directa hacía ellos, todos estaban asombrados excepto Zimmer del cual sonrío poniendo una mueca retorcida y malvada como de sentir que estaba orgulloso de ver lo que estaba por pasar.

El láser impacto contra la punta de la montaña atravesándola del todo y ahí entonces todo exploto desde dentro haciendo salir una enorme humareda de polvo que fue cayendo hacía abajo de todo del cual se transformo en una nube de tierra que lo cubrió todo por completo.

La entrada en la mina volvió a cerrarse pero esta vez haciendo que todo quedase derrumbado desde dentro, todo lo que formaba parte de la montaña se vino abajo incluyendo las plataformas que hacían llegar hasta las salas principales como el comedor, la cocina y el hangar, todo eso quedo demolido de tal manera que el sonido de la explosión se expandió por toda la zona, y mucho mas.

Paso un buen rato y entonces todo se disipo, el grupo alzo la mirada hacía la montaña observando que consiguió destruirlo fácilmente, la entrada a la mina estaba sellada haciendo que fuese imposible pasar al otro lado ya que no solamente el túnel había sido destruido sino toda la mina donde se encontraba la energía fantasma, todo eso estaba extinta.

-No -dijeron sin poder contener la respiración.

-Jay -dijo Edna viendo que su hijo había sido enterrado vivo en el interior de la mina.

No pudo aguantarlo y entonces marcho corriendo dispuesto a ir a por él pero entonces Ed la cogío impidiendo que cometiese algúna tontería.

-Edna para, no podemos -le insistió agarrándole por la camisa que tenía debajo.

Edna siguió resistiéndose como si no le importase nada, su hijo al igual que todos sus amigos podrían estar muertos y no iba a permitirse que no sucediese mas de lo mismo, todos se le quedaron mirando observando que esas ansias por estar forcejeando eran las motivaciones que tenía un padre por proteger a sus hijos, aquello fue algo que Vector pudo ver por completo, algo que literalmente había olvidado hace tiempo, se giro dirigiendose a su hijo para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo pero entonces vio algo que le dejo perplejo, Gideon soltó a su hermano sacándole de la camilla reforzada, hizo como si nada y se quedo al frente.

-No podemos hacer nada, no podemos hacer nada -le exigió una ultima vez pero ahora mostrandose pasivo con ella para que viese que no podían hacerle nada.

Edna no pudo mas, se quedo sentada de rodillas mientras su marido la abrazaba para consolarla por esto, se puso a llorar sintiendo que todo para ella estaba completamente perdido, su hijo había muerto al igual que posiblemente los hijos de todos los demás

Miles lo estaba viendo y no podía evitar sentir que Zimmer ni siquiera tenía el mas mínimo sentimiento de culpa por esto, se quedo fijo en él y entonces le dijo:

-¿Debes estar orgulloso de esto verdad? -le pregunto queriendo saber que pensaba.

-¿Como? -no entendió la pregunta.

-Miralo, haz hecho que un montón de gente muera, ¿para que? Para sentirte contento contigo mismo porque no tienes tu mundo perfecto, ¿como puedes tener tanta maldad y tener tan poca humanidad? ¿Que te hicieron para que te volvieses así? -le explicó cuestionandose el hecho de como era que fuese tan malvado e importarle un comino todo lo que le pensaban los demás.

-Yo jamas tuve una vida tan placentera, estuvo años intentando de saber lo que era la felicidad, pero cuando me arrebataron eso, me di cuenta de que jamas tendría algo que valiese la pena, excepto tener un mundo donde todos sintiesen lo mismo, para que así sepan como se hacen las cosas -confeso dando a entender porque pretendía conquistar el mundo.

-¿Y porque tu no eres feliz vas a hacer que los demás también? -critico reprochadamente Misako.

-No, lo que quiero es que vean lo solitario en un mundo donde nadie te recompensa por tus méritos -retracto sinceramente, no era porque no tuviera sentimientos, era porque nadie te le había tratado como era debido en su momento.

Fue mirando amargamente hacía todo el mundo hasta ponerse delante de Rough.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-Me acuerdo de un chico que estaba bastante impaciente, ¿eras tu?

-Si -confirmo con un cierto tono amargo.

Soltó una pequeña risilla como de sentir que esto era algo bastante obvio.

-¿Sabes Rough? Es increíble la que has montado aquí, te has pasado todo este tiempo ocupando de crear tu propio pueblo para protegerte de él -señalo hacía Vector como el culpable de todo-. Que jamas pensaste en intentar de protegerlos a todos de mi, porque sabes muy bien que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

Se arrodillo mirándolo mucho mas de cerca y entonces le dijo:

-Tu sabes muy bien que algún dia de estos volvería, y cuando lo hiciese, me ocuparía de hacer que todo este dichoso lugar vuelva a ser lo que era, un estercolero de puros ignorantes.

-Un momento, yo también vengo de ese estercolero -indico Vector viendo que si se estaba refiriendo a todos los que vivían en la zona, él también venía de eso.

-Ah -se quejo viendo que ya venía con otra cosa que no tocaba.

-Mira Rough, te lo diré para que te quede bien claro...

De pronto observo algo que lo dejo perplejo, todos lo miraron incluido Vector del cual se giro observando a Zairus apuntándoles con una pistola mientras Gideon estaba detrás suyo.

-Yo te diré lo que esta claro -dijo quitando el seguro del arma.

Cavallan alzo también su arma apuntandole, todos se quedaron entrecruzados.

-¿En serio? Hasta esto hemos llegado -se encogió de hombros sintiéndolo como una modestia.

-Callate, cabron -reprocho Zairus poniendo una mueca de pura rabia.

-Tu no me vas a disparar.

-Creetelo, puedo hacerlo -se reafirmo dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No, espera -insistió Vector poniendose delante de Zimmer para protegerlo.

-Padre, ¿que estas haciendo? -discutió viendo que su padre lo protegía por nada.

-Déjame intentar de tranquilizarlo, esto no es cosa suya.

-¿Que no es cosa suya? Miralo bien, tu hijo ha soltado a su hermano mayor, y tu encima lo vez y no dices nada, ¿como no va a ser cosa suya cuando también es cosa tuya? -critico Cavallan demostrando que Vector sabía lo que planeaban y no hizo nada.

Vector se quedo indeciso viendo que le descubrió.

-Que decepcionante Vector, creía que serías mas listo que esto -dijo Zimmer poniendo una expresión fruncida demostrando lo indignado que estaba con él.

-Yo no sabía que iban a hacer eso.

-Claro que lo sabías, ¿porque sino no has dicho nada al respecto? Yo podría haberme dado cuenta cuando estoy ocupado con todos ellos -indico lógicamente.

Con eso ya no tenía muchas excusas, estaba acabado.

-Padre, no dejes que se te meta en la cabeza, te esta engañando como hizo antes, miralo bien, todos nuestros hombres han muerto por su culpa -insistió Zairus hacíendole ver de una vez por todas que todo esto era una trama contraria perpetrada por él mismo.

Miro a Zimmer observando esa expresión rígida como de estar enfadándose con él a causa de todo este asunto, no sabía que hacer, quería creer a Zimmer pero tampoco podía darle la espalda a sus hijos, eran lo único que le quedaba después de todo.

-Vector -le llamo Rough.

Dirigió su mirada hacía su némesis observando que lo miraba con expresión de suplica.

-Se que hemos tenido nuestras rivalidades y nuestras diferencias por años, pero te juro por dios si hay algo en lo que se muy bien, es que se eres lo bastante listo como para saber que no puedes confiar en él, no te prometerá nada de lo que te haya dicho -le insistió advirtiéndole de buena manera que no cometiese un error del que se arrepentiría.

Por primera vez Rough le había dicho algo que resultaba ser bastante cierto, miro a Zimmer del cual seguía esperando una respuesta mientras Cavallan apuntaba hacía sus hijos, no podía dejar que siguiese por este camino, esto no era lo que quería.

-Lo siento Zimmer, pero no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esto, esto no es lo que te pedí -se sincero justificando que todo había terminado para él.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y como pensabas hacerlo entonces? ¿Poniéndolo sobre un tribunal de justicia? -critico echándole la bronca al ver que se había equivocado completamente con él.

No supo que decir eso, estaba claro que no tenía excusa algúna para justificarlo.

-Eres mas tonto de lo que creía, Cavallan -dijo en tono de orden.

-Si -dijo dispuesto a apretar el gatillo y disparar contra los chicos.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-¿Que te crees? Que pienso dejar que un inútil siga de mi lado -indico demostrando que solamente estaba con él como para hacer el trabajo, nada mas de lo habitual.

Todos estaban mirando la escena cuando de pronto Wu sintió algo en el aire.

-Un momento -dijo seriamente.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía el viejo sensei viendo que parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Siento algo -dijo poniendo una expresión de sentir que algo estaba por suceder.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Garmadon sin entender a que se refería.

De pronto ambos sintieron una rara sacudida parecida a un terremoto que venía de la tierra, todos sentían que se les perdía el equilibrio ya que sentían como si algo estuviese saliendo de debajo de ellos pero no sabían que eran, todos se agarraron de las manos y entonces observaron que algo se estaba moviendo sobre los restos de la montaña.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se cuestiono Dareth viendo como se removía todo.

Observaron atónitos como una enorme esfera de energía verde iba levantándose de entre los escombros, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo incluido el propio Zimmer del cual no estaba muy sorprendido pero si halagado ya que esto no se lo esperaba para nada, la esfera siguió bajando hasta que entonces estallo y de ahí se mostraron las personas que estaban dentro de ellas, eran los ninjas, pero estaban distintos, tenían toda una energía verde que los rodeaba por completo y los con los ojos brillando con un cierto tono lima.

-Jay -dijo Edna viendo que su hijo estaba vivo al igual que todos los demás.

-No puede ser verdad -exclamo Miles sin creerse que estuviese pasando esto mismo.

-Están vivos -dijo estupefacto Cavallan.

-¿Pero como? -se cuestiono Vector.

-Lo han hecho, han encontrado la energía fantasma -indico Rough viendo que al final ellos consiguieron lo que les pidió que hicieran, encontraron la energía y se la trajeron aquí.

-Fácil, la energía fantasma los ha hecho así -declaro Zimmer demostrando que lo sabía.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Zairus oyendo esa mención ya que eso quería decir que prácticamente Zimmer estaba esperando a que pasase esto mismo, también lo tenía planeado.

Los ninjas alzaron las miradas observando atónitos a todo el equipo que tenían ahí, Zane se percato de la presencia de Zimmer y ahí entonces no pudo evitar sentir una enorme sensación de pura rabia al ver que tenía al hombre que quería matarle.

-Killian Zimmer -le aviso Zane señalándole con el dedo mientras salía una voz acústica que resonaba con eco-. Vas a pagar por todo esto.

-Hum -dijo asqueado Zimmer sin estar muy sorprendido de sus amenazas.

-Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que zanjar, pero no pienso terminar esto solo, esta vez lo haré con mis amigos, como un equipo...

-Como una sola unidad -dijeron todos a la vez.

-Pues si queréis luchar, entonces lo haréis -dijo y entonces chasqueo los dedos.

Al instante unas enormes luces brillantes salieron de ambos costados de la entrada a la mina, se fue expandiendo hasta hacer ver que se trataban de robots ninja metidos dentro.

-¿Pero que son esas cosas? -cuestiono eufóricamente Dareth.

-Son robots ninja, los tenía preparados para una situación especial, y me parece que es esta.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Vector viendo que tenía a los ninjas roboticos preparados desde hacía tiempo y ni siquiera los había usado para cuando empezo la batalla en primer lugar.

-¡Atacad! -ordeno señalando hacía los ninjas para que marchasen hacía ellos.

Los ninjas roboticos hicieron caso y entonces marcharon corriendo saltando por todos los lugares y aterrizando en el área donde estaban ellos, los ninjas marcharon corriendo alzando sus armas, saltaron y entonces chocaron contra los ninjas del cual se pusieron a pelearse dando todo lo de si hasta acabar largando toda la energía fantasma que tenían encima, usaron sus armas para partirlos fácilmente por la mitad, sus restos fueron cayendo dispersos por ambas partes.

Zimmer estaba observando toda la escena y apenas se estaban sorprendiendo por esto, aunque en cierto modo le daban bastantes dudas de si aquellos ninjas roboticos que había creado por una buena razón podían durar lo suficiente como para que seguir con el ataque.

-Zimmer, ¿tenías los robots y no los has usado antes? ¿En que estas pensando? -le reprocho Vector agarrándole por el hombro al querer entender que era lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-En esto -dijo enseñando el revolver plateado que tenía enganchado al pecho de Vector.

Se quedo absorto ya que eso solamente podía significar una cosa, disparo y entonces la bala le atravesó el tórax haciendo salir un río de sangre, cayo desparramado contra el suelo.

-¡No! -gritaron los hijos de Vector al que le dispararon a su padre.

Rough se quedo también absorto ya que no se esperaba eso para nada.

-Maldito embustero -se dispuso a Zairus a dispararle pero entonces Cavallan reaccionó primero y le disparo pero dandole al arma haciendo que esta rebotase.

Zairus quedo indeciso ya que pensaba que le había dado en la mano pero no era así.

-No no no -dijo señalando con la mano de que no lo volviesen a hacer por propia seguridad.

Miraron a su padre y aún se encontraba con vida, gemía al no poder respirar, marcharon corriendo y se tiraron encima de él con tal de ayudarle.

-Padre, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Gideon.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo dirigiendo la mirada hacía Zimmer que fue quien le disparo.

Giraron la mirada fijándose en Zimmer del cual se mostraba con una expresión como de no importarle mucho para nada lo que le hizo, estaba tan absorto en lo suyo que ni siquiera se puso a decir nada con tal de justificar el asunto, lo dejaron estar y siguieron con su padre.

-Zairus, tenías razón, Zimmer nos ha estado utilizando durante todo este tiempo -se sincero Vector disculpándose con sus hijos por no haber confiado plenamente en ellos cuando debería haberlo hecho ya que por su tacañería ahora le ocurrió esto.

Zairus intento de evitar de no llorar pero no podía hacerlo, su padre le agarro de la cara mientras le iba manchando de sangre toda la cara, a Gideon le hizo lo mismo ya que se estaba compadeciendo de lo que le ocurría, él también se estaba sintiendo culpable por todo esto.

-Debería haber tenido mas tiempo para darme cuenta.

-No, la culpa no es tuya, deberíamos haber razonado contigo de una forma mucho mas placentera en vez de esto, si hubiese pensado bien las cosas quizás no me hubieras dejado que me metiesen en la camilla como un loco -indico sinceramente Zairus.

-En eso tienes razón, en eso tienes razón -dijo haciendo soltar una pequeña risilla falsa al ver lo irónico que resultaba de todo esto.

Rough lo estaba viendo todo y no podía evitar ver como al hombre que tanto odiaba se estaba muriendo de una forma bastante vergonzosa, así no era como Vector Stein quería que se muriese, él quería que se muriese de al menos una forma justa, y ahora que lo tenía ahí delante viendo como sus hijos se compadecían de él, no podía soportar la sensación de que él también era un padre que se preocupaba por sus hijos, tenía que hacer lo mismo por ellos.

Marcho arrastrandose con sus pocas fuerzas y entonces se coloco delante de Vector mientras sus hijos miraban atónitos como el hombre que quería matar a su padre le estaba haciendo algo.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto soberanamente Zairus.

-¿Tienes algún pañuelo? -pregunto fijándose en Vector al intentar de buscar algo de papel.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Gideon sin entender a que se refería.

-Si tenéis un pañuelo para taponar la herida, por favor -insistió viendo que ningúno de los dos no hacía nada para ayudar a su padre que se estaba muriendo rápidamente.

Se miraron intrigados ya que no podían creerse que verdaderamente quería que les ayudase a salvar a su padre, no sabían que hacer pero viendo que al menos él parecía tener una idea, decidieron hacerlo, Zairus se arranco la manga derecha de su camisa y se la entrego a Rough.

-Gracias -accedió a usarlo sin problemas.

-Rough, ¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Vector viendo lo que hacía.

-Puede que te odie por lo que hiciste hace treinta años, pero eso no es excusa para que no te pueda ayudar, todavía sigo siendo el jefe de este lugar, y no pienso dejar que nadie salga herida, ¿ha quedado claro? -acordo estrictamente, estaba tan preocupado por su salud que no iba a dejar que se muriese de una forma poco satisfactoria para todos.

Los demás estaban viendo lo que hacía y no podían evitar que hasta alguien como Rough era capaz de hacer algo en el peor de los momentos, Miles se levanto sintiendo que esta era su oportunidad de terminar con todo lo que hizo hasta ahora, Cavallan veía que se estaba levantando y eso para él era algo que no podía permitirlo de ningúna manera.

-Vuelve a sentarte si no quieres que...

Aprovecho y entonces le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo dejo dolorido.

-Esto es por hablar tan mal de mi mujer -indico severamente.

-Maldito cabron -exclamo sintiéndose terriblemente dolorido por el golpe que le dio.

Agarro su pistola y aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado de momento, todos aprovecharon viendo su oportunidad y se levantaron dispuestos a hacer algo, los demás soldados suicidas marcharon directamente hacía ellos pero entonces Miles les disparo a cada uno en la cabeza matándolos al instante, Zimmer se percato de eso y se dispuso a sacar su revolver pero entonces Miles se puso delante de él apuntándole para impedir que hiciese algúna tontería.

-Ni se te ocurra Zimmer, esta vez no -le advirtió seriamente como dejando claro que esta vez él no iba a dar el primer disparo sorpresa, eso se había acabado.

Puso una sonrisa ingenua como de sentir que esto para él era como un chiste malo.

-¿Con que con estas hemos acabado? -exclamo incrédulamente.

Se acerco hacía él quitándole el arma y entonces le sujeto del cuello mientras le ponía la pistola sobre su cabeza dispuesto a dispararle del todo.

-Dile a tus amigos que paren el ataque -le pidió explícitamente.

-No van a parar, fueron creados para pelear, y con los ninjas parece que están bastante ocupados -declaro mostrando que aunque diese la orden los ninjas robots seguirían con lo suyo como si nada

-Maldito cabron -gimió indignado ya que la cosa no podía complicarse todavía mas.

Veía como todo el equipo estaba peleando contra los ninjas robot y casi todos estaban diezmandolos sin parar, era una lucha encarnizada en la que nadie paraba de ir golpeándolos con sus armas mientras la energía elemental les estaba ayudando a dar mas poder que nunca, Kai uso su fuego para calcinarlos al instante, Jay uso sus relámpagos para sobrecargarlos, Cole uso su poder de rocas para crear enormes montículos de tierra que usaba para aplastarlos al instante, Zane congelo a todo un par y después hizo una patada unilateral que los desarmo partiéndolos en ambas partes, Skylar uso su ballesta para ir dándoles en la cabeza, aquello los desactivo, Lloyd lanzo una esfera de energía que hizo estallar a uno haciendo que ambas partes saliesen volando en ambas direcciones y explotando con mas frecuencia que antes, Seliel uso su poder de agua para tirarles un chorro encima y sobrecircuitandoles los circuitos a todos al instante, Pixal uso las habilidades de spinjitzu de su novio Zane para crear un torbellino que se llevo consigo a todos ninjas robots que habían alrededor suyo, y por ultima Nya uso sus habilidades de fuerza para agarrar a uno de ellos y lo estampo de cabeza contra el suelo, se le torció el cuello haciendo que sufriese una sobrecarga.

Todos miraban atónitos como estaban peleando los ninjas sin parar.

-Eso si que esta bien -opino indulgentemente Dareth viendo como sucedía la escena.

Miles lo veía poniendo una expresión mientras Zimmer ni se sorprendía por nada.

-Ves esto Zimmer, estas perdiendo -le dijo recriminadamente.

-¿Perdiendo yo? De ningúna manera, yo todavía un montón de cosas todavía bajo la manga -mencionó dando a entender que esto para él no había terminado aún.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se cuestiono sintiendo que había algo mas que todavía no dijo.

Los ninjas siguieron luchando cuando entonces un grupo de figuras se presentaron a lo lejos, uno de ellos alzo una pistola y disparo al aire haciendo llamar la atención de todo el grupo, los ninjas se detuvieron incluido los robots observando que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era el grupo de Zimmer que tenían consigo a Rebecca y Cyrus arrodillados contra el suelo.

-Intentad de seguir con esto, y os juro por dios que les cortamos las cabezas delante de vosotros, ¿ha quedado claro? -ordeno amenazadoramente Clarissa.

Cyrus saco su katana y la puso sobre el cuello de Rebecca como apunto de matarla.

-Mama -dijo Zane viendo que la habían cogido.

-Padre -repitió Pixal lo mismo al ver que también a su padre.

-Pixal, lo siento, no cumpli mi promesa y en vez de eso hice otra cosa -comento Cyrus.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto ella absorta.

Paxton 2.0. le agarro por detrás levantándolo y poniéndolo de pie para que ella lo viese.

-Oh -se llevo una terrible expresión en su rostro al ver que su padre estaba curado.

-Se que deberíamos haberlo hecho en cuanto volvieses, pero no pude evitarlo, no quiero que siguieses viendo al hombre que estaba en la silla de ruedas, perdoname.

-Tus disculpas no te salvaran viejales -dijo descaradamente Clarissa.

Ambos estaban mirando la escena y no sabían que hacer, si continuaban peleando les acababan cortando la cabeza, Miles lo estaba mirando todo y sabía que todo esto era cosa de Zimmer, él era quien había organizado todo esto y él podía terminarlo siquiera.

-Diles que los suelten -le exigió apretándole aún mas el arma contra la cabeza.

-No -dijo negándose a colaborar.

-¿Que has dicho? -se cuestiono viendo que se negaba rotundamente.

-Aunque les pidiese que lo hiciesen, ellos lo harán de todas formas, y si tu me matas, Clarissa terminara el trabajo que yo le encomendé que hiciese, confío plenamente en ella para saber que podra sustituirme de cualquier forma posible -confeso dando a entender que hasta su propia muerte ya la tenía mas que organizada-. Pero se muy bien que tu no lo harás.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-Si que puedo, miralo bien -indico poniendo una sonrisa picarona como de tener razón.

Miles estaba viendo a los tres y se notaba perfectamente que los iban a matar sin ningúna duda, Cryptor estaba esperando la orden para que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer, iba moviendo la punta de su katana contra el cuello de Rebecca ya que ansiaba terriblemente matarla del todo.

Zane no sabía que hacer, tenía que salvar a su madre y a Cyrus de cualquier manera, no podía dejarla morir a ella justo cuando ahora había empezado a conocerla, había perdido a su padre, ya no podía perder a una madre mientras él estuviese consciente ahora mismo.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo -insistió dirigiendose hacía sus amigos.

-¿Pero que? -se cuestiono Cole.

-Alfred nos dio este poder para que derrotásemos a Vector y sus hombres, pero jamas llegaremos a tiempo de impedir que les suceda algo a ellos -indico lógicamente Pixal sabiendo que estaban condenados a perderlos o a perder la batalla que estaban teniendo.

-Os doy un minuto para que lo decidáis de una vez, y si no, me veré obligada a dejar que nuestro querido amigo Cryptor le corte el pescuezo, y me parece que puede hacerle lo mismo a los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿me equivoco Cryptor?

-Puedo intentarlo -dijo soberanamente.

Paxton 2.0. se rió al ver lo irónico que se oía eso.

-Ya lo veís, un minuto, ahora o nunca -dictamino poniendo la sentencia.

Zane estaba peor que nunca, quería ayudarles pero no sabía como, miro a sus amigos y todos estaban con la misma expresión de duda al ponerse a debatirlo, miro al grupo de ancianos y estaban también con esa expresión de que no querían verlos muertos a ellos también, Stronger miro a Miles y este le dio una expresión de que sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo siento Miles, ya no podemos -se sincero disculpándose con él.

Miles se quedo rígido ya que por primera vez tenía a Zimmer en sus manos y podía matarlo ahora mismo, pero tampoco podía dejar que aquellos dos muriesen, era su deber como policía impedir que dos inocentes muriesen de esta forma, era esto o nada.

-No hagas lo incorrecto Thrower, lo sabes muy bien -le aviso expresamente Zimmer.

Clarissa se quedo pensándolo detenidamente hasta que entonces dijo:

-Muy bien, se acabo el tiempo -anunció dandose de palmadas-. Hazlo ahora Cryptor.

-Con mucho gusto -dijo y entonces alzo su katana dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

Todos miraron atentamente observando que verdaderamente se disponía a cortarle, Rebecca cerro los ojos no queriendo ver lo que le iba a pasar y entonces Cryptor la bajo aceleradamente.

-Espera -insistió Miles soltando un enorme grito.

Cryptor se detuvo al instante, justo cuando estaba apunto de tocar la piel del cuello.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto Clarissa poniendo su mano sobre su oreja para oírlo.

-He dicho que no lo hagas -aclaro Miles dejando que no lo hiciese.

Reflexiono esa respuesta mirando incrédulamente a sus dos compañeros para saber que hacer.

-No lo hagas -se lo dijo una vez pero ahora mostrando una expresión compasiva.

-Déjaselo Clarissa -pidió Zimmer.

-Pero estaba apunto de...

-Me da igual lo que estaba apunto de hacer, yo te ordeno que lo hagas -rechisto Zimmer viendo que ya estaba contradiciendo sus ordenes.

A Clarissa no le gustaba esto pero no tuvo otra si su jefe estaba de acuerdo.

-Bien, déjalo -le ordeno a Cryptor con malicia.

Se quejo entre gemidos y los dejo estar, guardo su katana detrás suyo.

Rebecca estaba que lloraba de la tristeza porque pensaba que iba a morir del todo.

Miles soltó a Zimmer y entonces este aprovecho quitándole el revolver, luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza usándola, fue tal el golpe que se tambaleo quedandose sentado de rodillas.

-Maldito cabron -protesto Stronger viendo lo que le hizo, marcho corriendo a ayudarle.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso -aviso rígidamente Zimmer.

Stronger le miro con una cara impetuosa ya que se notaba perfectamente la rabia que tenía.

Cavallan se levanto sintiendo un terrible dolor en la entrepierna a causa del golpe que le dio, se puso de pie intentando de no perder el equilibrio y entonces dijo:

-Te voy a partir los huevos -dijo dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo.

-Alto ahí Cavallan -le aviso Zimmer viendo lo que se proponía hacer ahora.

-¿Pero no has visto lo que me ha hecho el muy...?

-Lo he visto y me da igual, es mío -repercuto dejándole claro que no era asunto suyo.

Se quedo enrarecido ya que no se sentía muy a gusto con esta decisión.

-Traédmelos ante mi -ordeno Zimmer queriendo que trajesen a los otros dos.

Los tres obedecieron y fueron bajando mientras se llevaban consigo a Rebecca y Cyrus del cual ambos estaban atónitos y agotados a causa de esta virulenta situación.

Los ninjas no tuvieron mas opción que abandonar la energía elemental que tenían dentro suyo y volver a ser normales, aquello hizo que los ninjas robot aprovechasen y les diesen un fuerte golpe en el estomago como para dejarlos noqueados y vulnerables.

-Jay no -dijo Edna viendo que también le dieron a su hijo.

Se los llevaron arrastrándolos y poniéndolos donde estaban los demás, ahí pudieron ver a Rough ayudando a Vector Stein mientras sus hijos miraban atónitos a los ninjas, en ese Zane se acordo de Zairus tras haberle visto ayer durante la emboscada.

-¿Ese de ahí es Vector Stein? -pregunto Cole asumiendo que era lo que pensaban.

-Si -confirmo Garmadon.

-¿Y porque le esta ayudando? -critico Skylar.

-Porque también le han engañado -confeso Miles sintiéndose sofocado.

Ahí entonces Seliel pudo ver que estaban todos sus compañeros pero faltaba uno en especial.

-¿Donde esta Alan? -pregunto viendo que no estaba el otro agente que había venido con ellos.

-No ha sobrevivido -indico Jace girando la cabeza en dirección al fuego que había al otro lado de las montañas, ahí fue donde impacto el helicóptero en el que él se encontraba.

-Lo siento Jace, se que era tu amigo y...

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Alan hizo lo mejor que pudo, él simplemente se aprovecho -aclaro sinceramente Jace dejando claro que esto simplemente fue un acto de pura mala suerte.

Justo entonces llegaron los otros dejando a Rebecca y a Cyrus con ellos, Zane corrió a abrazar a su madre mientras Pixal hacía lo mismo con su padre, estaba triste pero no solamente porque pensaba que iba a morir, sino porque ahora estaba curado y podía andar.

-Lo siento Pixal, se que querías que lo hiciésemos juntos, pero no pudo evitarlo -se disculpo una vez mas para que entendiese porque tuvo que hacerlo.

-Me da igual, este es el padre que quería ver -opino Pixal dejando que se quedase así.

Cyrus sonrío viendo que se equivocaba con su hija.

Rebecca miro a los otros acordándose de que había dicho que quería ir a su tienda de campaña pero al final no lo logro, los acabaron pillando desprevenidamente, se disculpo con ellos y lo entendieron perfectamente, les daba igual que le hubiesen avisado, lo que importaba es que al menos no le hicieron ningún daño aparente.

-Hola señor y señora Walker, me alegro de veros de vuelta -dijo Clarissa viendo que los hombres a los que le habían presentado a su hijo estaban ahí mismo con él.

-No nos saludes maldita traidora -reprocho Ed.

-Confiábamos en ti para que le dieses cariño, y en vez de eso nos has traicionado vilmente, ¿como has podido hacer eso? -critico enfurruñada Edna al querer entenderla.

-Lo he hecho porque Zimmer me pidió que lo hiciese, y a decir verdad, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero hice una actuación digna de un Oscar -comento descaradamente y se puso a reirse como si para ella no fuese nada mas que una simple modestia.

-Déjalos en paz -recrimino Jay viendo como trataba a sus padres.

-Vaya, pero si aquí esta el hijo prodigo -se acerco a él mirándole con una cara incrédula, ni siquiera le tenía ningún tipo de respeto o algún resentimiento por lo que le hizo-. Dime, ¿me has echado de menos mi pequeño príncipe azul lanza rayos de manos?

-Él no, pero yo si -dijo Nya hacíendose a un lado para que la viese.

-Ah claro, debería habérmelo imaginado, estarías de vuelta con tu ex-novia -dijo asqueada al acordarse de la samurai que lo despecho la primera vez.

-Ahora es simplemente mi novia -rectifico Jay.

-¿Desde cuando? -critico viendo que ahora volvían a estar juntos.

-Desde que se ha preocupado por mi, cosa que tu no haz hecho -indico agarrando la mano de Nya y acercandose para darle un beso, ambos se quedaron besandose de una manera bastante artificial.

-Oh, que asco, esto no puedo soportarlo -se quedo mas asqueada que antes y entonces se marcho alejandose tras haber visto esa escena tan morbosa.

Ambos se separaron viendo que funcionó a pesar de que lo hicieron apropósito.

Cole sonrío alegrado viendo que por fin hicieron las paces aquellos dos, y él no tuvo nada que ver.

Justo entonces se acerco Paxton 2.0. poniendose delante de Kai y Skylar del cual se acordaba bastante de ellos después de la situación que hubo en Puerto Pirata.

-¿Como te va grandullón? -le pregunto indirectamente.

Lanzo un malhumorado gemido como de no estar bastante con él.

-Creo que esta bien -lo tomo como una afirmación a pesar de como se veía ese gesto.

Cryptor se puso delante de Zane del cual soltó un pequeño gemido nefasto ya que tenía delante al nindroide que tanto odiaba, el ni siquiera se puso a mirarle ya que sabía muy bien lo que le pasaría si le hacía el mas mínimo gesto, y no estaba ahí para enfrentarse de vuelta hacía él.

-¿Creías que te ibas a quedar aquí escondido para siempre Zane Julien? -le pregunto queriendo saber si pensaba o no en esta teoría a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con nada.

-No, pero al menos iba a estar ocupado en otra cosa mientras no veía tu careto deforme -le dijo como hacíendole entender que tenía un pésimo aspecto en toda regla.

Se enfado tanto con eso que se tiro encima de él mirándole fijamente pero Zane ni se inmuto, a su lado Pixal le miraba y le repugnaba completamente, Cryptor era una completo bestia.

-Si no fuese por Zimmer, te mataba aquí mismo, y me aseguraría de que no volvieses a despertar nunca mas -le advirtió amenazandole de volver a lo que estaban antes.

Se marcho y entonces Zane soltó un terrible respiro, se aguantaba la respiración ya ahora empezaba a notarse lo nervioso que estaba por tenerle ahí delante asumiendo de que no le hiciese nada.

-¿Donde están Buckman, Sammy, Martha, Earl, Lonny y KJ? -pregunto Pixal observando que faltaba el resto de la gente con la que estaba Rough no estaban con ellos.

-Sammy, Martha, Earl y KJ están muertos, Lonny nos ha traicionado y Ronan se ha marchado a buscarle para matarle, y Buckman es él -aclaro Stronger señalando a cada uno de los individuos que perdieron o acabaron pasándoles otra cosa distinta a la que esperaban.

Se fijaron en Cavallan asumiendo que él era Buckman pero no se lo creían.

-Buckman era un soldado suicida disfrazado -comento Misako.

-¿Pero como? -critico Lloyd sin entender ese hecho? Si era un soldado suicida, ¿entonces porque no se chivo de que nosotros estábamos aquí antes de tiempo.

-Es que en realidad yo no soy Buckman, Buckman esta muerto -agrego Cavallan.

-¿Que? -se extrañaron al oír esa mención ya que asumía que había un Buckman pero este lo había matado y se aprovechado de su identidad.

-Veréis queridos ninjas: resulta que un dia después de que nosotros hayamos venido, metimos a Cavallan usando una de nuestras cajas holograficas para hacer que se infiltrase sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia, encontró a Buckman y se hizo pasar por él, y después de eso nadie mas noto la diferencia -explicó demostrando que metió a alguien con el aspecto de Buckman y se deshizo del original haciendo que nadie sospechase de él.

-¿Y que ha pasado entonces con el autentico Buckman? -pregunto Miles al respecto.

-Muerto, lo saque de ahí y me lo lleve directamente con ellos, quemamos su cuerpo haciendo que nunca mas regresase con los suyos -aclaro demostrando que lo mataron y se deshicieron de las pruebas para hacer que no hubiese ningúna problema que indicase que Buckman era falso.

-¿Entonces Buckman esta muerto? -objetó Rough hacíendose a la idea de que otro mas de los suyos había sido asesinado solo que de este no había tenido la mas mínima idea.

-Si -confirmo rotundamente Zimmer.

Rough no podía estar mas atónito con esto ya ahora no se podía creer que hubiese dejado que un enemigo hostil se hiciese pasar por uno de sus hombres y no se hubiese percatado de ello.

-¿Pero entonces que era lo que estaba haciendo con el generador de corriente? -critico Jace acordándose de que estaba delante del generador y parecía ir con bastante normalidad.

-Tenía que hacer parecer que yo era mismo no, no podía dejar que nadie se percatase de mi disfraz -indico demostrando que se hacía el bueno todo el tiempo apropósito.

-¿Entonces no te disponías a hacer nada malo con tal de empeorar las cosas? -critico Seliel dando por sentado que como era un infiltrado tenía que hacer algo que acabase haciendo que todo fuese a mal mientras Zimmer aprovechaba para meterlos a todos dentro.

-Claro que me disponía a hacer algo malo, ¿quien te crees que dejo que Joshy se quedase ahí delante del túnel mientras nadie miraba? ¿Quien se ha encargado de matar a todos los hombres de Vector? ¿Porque crees que le he disparado a Rough cuando se proponía a matar a Zimmer de un piedrazo? Eh -objetó demostrando que se había encargado de todas esas cosas sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que hacía exactamente.

-Espera un momento, ¿has matado a mis hombres? -pregunto Vector dando a entender que todos sus hombres estaban siendo eliminados en este momento.

-Solamente he matado a la mayoría, los demás se están encargando del resto -confeso.

Y justo en ese mismo momento todos los soldados suicidas que estaban con los obreros se estaban haciendo detonar apropósito, estallaron matando a todo aquel que hubiese alrededor suyo, los ninjas robots buscaron a cada miembro y los fueron aniquilando sin parar, les cortaron las cabezas con sus katanas o les fueron atravesando el corazón y asegurandose de que sangrasen rápidamente, todos se marcharon dejando a los cuerpos ahí tirados como si nada.

-Y lo mismo con tu base -agrego soberanamente.

-¿Que? -aquello lo alarmo aún mas.

-¿De veras te pensabas que iba a dejar a alguien con vida? -objetó incrédulamente.

-Pero si hay mujeres y niños ahí -anunció alzando el brazo para detenerle porque no quería oír nada mas de esto, su campamento estaba siendo atacado y él no podía hacer nada.

-Pues lo siento mucho -dijo Zimmer sin mostrarse la mas mínima clemencia por lo que hacía.

Justo en ese mismo momento todo el campamento estaba siendo atacado, varios soldados suicidas iban agarrando a la gente y les iban acribillando sin parar, otros se metían dentro de la mina y lo iban quemando todo sin parar, uno de ellos se metió en la sala del trono y lanzo una granada, se marcho apuradamente y entonces la granada estallo haciendo volar por completo el trono de piedra.

Todos estaban exhaustos al ver que Zimmer se ocupo de crear la mayor masacre posible con tal de seguir con lo suyo sin parar, Vector no tenía ni palabras para describir lo que hizo.

-¿Hemos perdido la casa? -pregunto Gideon queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Si, la hemos perdido -confirmo disgustado Zairus viendo que lo perdieron todo en este momento.

-Eres un monstruo -le recrimino Rough.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso a ti que te importa? Tu odiabas a toda esa gente, tu le odias, así que ahora no me vas a decir que verdaderamente era un amigo para ti -critico Zimmer hacíendole acordar que él antes estaba encaprichado con matarle y era imposible que cambiase de opinión tan rápidamente.

Aquello fue algo que le dio mucho en lo que pensar, tenía razón, se había pasado toda su vida odiando a Vector por lo que hizo, pero ahora que tenía claro lo que pasaba en realidad, sentía que había estado vislumbrado una realidad contradictoria a lo que tenía en mente.

-Porque antes pensaba que solamente era un grupo de vándalos que buscaban emociones fuertes y venían aquí para tratarnos como esclavos, pero me equivoque, me equivoque con todo, jamas tuve una idea de que Vector Stein se había echado una familia, de que tenía hijos, de que había gente viviendo ahí, he cometido un error durante toda mi vida, y también para ellos, porque en realidad no querían apoderarse de este lugar, solamente querían un hogar -explicó sincerandose delante de todo el mundo para que viesen que se arrepentía de haberse estado confrontado con él durante todos estos últimos años sin haber estado escuchando a nadie mas.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al oír eso ya que no se esperaban que acabase relatando eso, hasta Vector y sus hijos ni se creían que verdaderamente se estuviese perdonandose a si mismo por haberse estado peleandose por nada.

De pronto Vector se puso a reirse sin motivo.

-¿Que hace tanta gracia padre? -pregunto Zairus queriendo entender lo que pasaba.

-Me he pasado todos estos años creyendo que mi problema era creer que me habían expulsado por lo que le hice a tu padre, que en realidad mi problema era no haber confiado en este lugar en si -comento dando a entender que le resultaba el irónico el hecho de que su problema no era estar enfadado con él, era estar enfurruñado porque no tenía un lugar mejor donde vivir con sus hijos.

Rough no se podía creer que hubiese llegado a esa conclusión así de la nada.

-Hijos míos, he estado equivocado, Rough nunca ha sido el malo, he sido solamente yo, yo soy quien os dio la vida en la que antes estabais viviendo cuando en realidad debería haberos dado algo mejor, debería haberos convertido en gente honrada en vez de en una panda de salvajes para que así os pudieseis vengar por mi propia parte -se disculpo con sus hijos demostrándoles que nunca debió haberles metido donde estaban ahora mismo.

-No, también la culpa es mía, yo soy quien debería haberte hecho entender que Zimmer no era de confianza, estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de querer tener nuestra gloria, que me dispuse a querer matarte para llevármela yo, y ahora que te veo en este estado, siento que me arrepiento completamente de haber tenido esta idea -se sincero Zairus demostrando que se sentía culpable por haber planeado ese plan para derrocarle.

Todos se sintieron por esto ya que no se esperaban que al final tanto tiempo de luchas acabasen quedandose en una situación bastante deprimente y humillante.

-Solamente quiero deciros que...

De pronto un disparo le voló la cabeza matándolo al instante.

-¡No! -gritaron viendo que le mataron sin tiempo de terminar lo que iban a decir.

-Y bastante de tonterías -dijo Cavallan alzando su pistola, el fue quien le disparo.

-Menos mal, ya me estaba cansando de esto -dijo Clarissa agobiada por estar escuchándole, se hizo la cabeza hacía atrás y entonces se oyó como le crujió el hueso de la cabeza.

-¿Pero a ti que coño te pasa? -le reprocho insistemente Rough que le mato cuando encima apenas había dicho sus ultimas palabras, no le dejo morir en paz.

-Me pasa que estoy perdiendo el tiempo y no tengo todo el dia, así que me pienso ocupar de todo lo que me queda pendiente, Cavallan, ocupate de él también -ordeno dispuesto a dejar que lo matase.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono alarmado ya que asumía que iba a hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

Se dispuso a dispararle pero entonces recibió un disparo que le hizo que se le rompiese el arma por completo, chillo dolorido por el disparo que le paso muy cerca de la mano. Todos se sorprendieron viendo quien fue quien disparo, era Ronan con su rifle de francotirador que estaba en lo alto de una colina observando la escena.

-Ronan -dijo alegrado Dareth de ver que estaba ahí mismo.

Bajo el rifle mientras mantenía una mirada seria como de sentir que había hecho lo correcto.

-¿Conque ahí estaba el pirata? -objetó incrédulamente Zimmer acordándose de que el pirata se había ido con ellos después de la ultima vez que le vio-. Cogedle.

Justo entonces bajaron unos ninjas robots y lo empujaron de una patada contra la colina, fue rodando bruscamente hasta acabar tirado en el suelo, ahí entonces un par de soldados suicidas se acercaron y le cogíeron llevándolo a rastras de lo dolorido que estaba por ese golpe.

Lo llevaron con los otros y lo apoyaron al lado de los agentes, se quedo con la cabeza agachada como sintiéndose culpable, uno de los soldados suicidas le paso el rifle a Zimmer para que lo examinase detenidamente, lo fue mirando de un lado a otro y entonces dijo:

-¿Lo haz hecho tu? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-He sido yo -aclaro Nya.

-Me lo imaginaba -indico Cavallan soltando otro comentario homófobo sin motivo.

Nya decidió ignorar ese comentario ya que estaba claro que a pesar de que no fuese Buckman, seguía siendo tan insufrible y machista como una misma persona.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos? -pregunto Clarissa fijándose en Rough y los hijos de Vector de los cuales estaban atónitos sobre la muerte de su padre.

-Déjalos a un lado, los dejaremos con vida de momento -pidió expresamente.

Agarro a Rough del hombro que tenía mal y lo apoyo lejos donde estaba el resto de los soldados suicidas vigilando todo el área, hicieron lo mismo con los dos hermanos, Zairus estaba enfurruñado con todo esto ya que habían matado a su padre sin ningún tipo de piedad, en cambio Gideon estaba que no mostraba la mas mínima expresión, no sabía como comportarse en esta situación.

-Ronan, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Skylar viendo como se encontraba él.

Se giro lentamente mostrando una expresión superflua y vacía y entonces dijo:

-Lonny ha muerto -declaro.

Ambos se quedaron dubitativos al oír eso, al final lo había hecho.

-Intento de avisarme de lo de Buckman, y me parece que he llegado en el momento justo -confeso demostrando que a pesar de que Lonny los había traicionado, había hecho algo bueno impidiendo que el agente Cavallan le disparase a Rough de nuevo.

Zimmer asintió poniendose nervioso y entonces miro a todo el mundo y le dijo:

-Bueno, ahora que ya esta todo hecho, pongámonos adelante con el asunto -dijo frotandose las manos como dispuesto a actuar tal y como tenía planeado hacer desde un buen rato.

-¿Que asunto? -critico Seliel.

Echo la mirada en Rebecca del cual ella se encontraba con una expresión vacía y atemorizante, puso una sonrisa moderada como de estar contento de verla y entonces le dijo:

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Becca -mencionó como saludándole de forma cordial.

-No le hables a mi madre como si la conocieses -le recrimino Zane viendo que ahora se iba a meter con ella como si se creyese que le iba a dar algúna atención aparente.

-Basta Zane -le rechisto viendo que intentaba de protegerla-. Déjamelo a mi, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto, yo no le tengo ningún miedo.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver con que fiereza tenía Rebecca para soportar esto.

-¿Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo no?

-Si, he estado ayudando a esta gente porque necesitaban que alguien como yo les diese un buen hogar, y así ha sido, durante los últimos treinta años.

-Hasta ahora -agrego incrédulamente Cavallan.

Zimmer le levanto la mano viendo que estaba interrumpiendo sin motivo aparente.

-¿Porque los has tenido que matar a todos? -le pregunto con tono suplicante.

-Porque ellos representan la chusma que quiero barrer en este mundo, estoy harto de estar viendo toda esta inmundicia, por eso mismo es mejor que todos sean borrados -comento subiendo de tono, aquello fue algo que no le gusto mucho.

-¿Incluido él? -dirigió la mirada en el cuerpo de Vector Stein.

-Vector era un hombre problemático, se creía que usando un par de picas y machetes iban a lograr algo, pues fijate lo que ha pasado, tan tonto e impredecible.

Aquello enfureció a Zairus ya que estaba insultando a su padre, Gideon le agarro viendo que casi se disponía a levantarse pero se lo impidió antes de que alguien los viese.

-¿Sabes que Robert murió?

-Si, Zane me lo contó, murió como dos veces -declaro acordándose de toda la historia que le había contado su hijo hasta ahora, se le quedo mirando con una expresión de culpabilidad a pesar de que había hecho lo correcto contándoselo en el mejor momento posible.

-Lastima, era un buen hombre.

-No hables como si a ti te importase, le tenías celos de mi -reprocho justificando esa sinceridad poco justa ya que para ella todo esto era una simple fantasía que quería ocultar.

-Era mi mejor amigo y mi hermano de toda una vida, tu crees que no lo he hecho echado de menos en todo este tiempo -se saco la fotografía que tenía en la bata y se la enseño.

Podía ver la imagen de un Robert, Killian y ella siendo jóvenes y sonriendo alegremente.

-Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti Rebecca, yo siempre te he añorado -se sincero pasándole la mano por la cara como sintiéndose halagado por estar viéndola otra vez.

-Lo sabía -dijo Cryptor reconociendo que tenía razón en que la seguía queriendo, esa era la debilidad que había estado ocultando todo este tiempo.

-Pues yo no -le dijo contradictoriamente.

Aquello hizo que Zimmer pusiese una expresión tan severa que la luz del cielo paso por encima de sus gafas tapándole los ojos y hacíendoselos blancos que daba un miedo atemorizante.

-Tu siempre fuiste una ingenua -le dijo echándoselo en cara.

Se harto y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara que la dejo noqueada.

-¡No! ¡Hijo de puta! -grito Zane viendo que aporreo a su madre sin piedad.

Se dispuso a ir por él pero sus amigos y su novia le cogíeron impidiendo que cometiese otra vez estupidez que hiciese que algúno de ellos muriese al instante.

-Que cabron -dijo Clarissa sin creerse el golpe que le dio a la mujer, y eso que la amaba.

-Así no era como yo quería que volviésemos a encontrarnos Rebecca, yo quería algo mucho mejor, algo mucho mejor, podría haberte dado la vida, podría haberte dado un hogar, pero en vez de eso te marchaste con Robert y creasteis a ese ser de hojalata, ¿par que? Dímelo, ¿para que exactamente?

-Para tener el hijo que nunca tuve -confeso echándoselo eufóricamente en cara.

-Para tener el hijo que nunca tuve, ja -se burlo de esa opinión, se quedo dandose vueltas mientras todo el mundo le miraba atónito al ver que era peor de lo que creía, no solamente estaba enfadado porque la mujer a la que amaba se había ido con otro, estaba enfadado porque no se tomaba en serio esa idea de que ella hubiese tenido un hijo.

-Por eso jamas quise tener un hijo contigo -mencionó soberanamente.

-¿Como dices? -volvió a apuntar su mirada en ella.

-Porque tu tenías miedo del compromiso, del futuro, estabas tan encaprichado en querer ser el don nadie que era antes que decidiste pasar de todos los demás, incluido de Robert, te chivaste de lo que hacía y aquello hizo que jamas volviese a hablar contigo -le explicó hacíendole entender cual era en realidad el autentico enfado que tenía sobre su relación con ella.

-No, yo no soy un don nadie, yo soy el futuro, el futuro de este mundo.

-Pues si eres el futuro, entonces no lo estas demostrando bastante bien -dijo Zane.

Aquello hizo que pusiese su atención en el nindroide, se coloco delante con una expresión súbita.

-Tu, tu fuiste la espada de Damocles que se quedo clavada en nuestra relación, si no fuese por ti, quizás todo esto no estaría pasando ahora mismo, ¿es ese ojo nuevo?

Se harto y le escupió en la cara como un acto descarado de contradecirle. Zimmer se enderezo sintiéndose terriblemente asqueado por ese escupitajo que se le quedo pegado en la cara, los demás se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que hizo mientras Clarissa y los otros estaban como dispuestos a actuar si era necesario ya que eso sonaba mas bien a un desafío.

-Tienes huevos nindroide, para ser un robot, me gusta, pero me repugnas fisicamente.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión mucho mas seria que antes.

-Dime, ¿sabes a que he venido exactamente verdad? -le pregunto inquisitivamente.

-Si, pero paso de responderte -dijo poniendo una sonrisa incrédula de sentirse orgulloso por eso.

-Me lo imaginaba, ¿sabes porque he decidido volar esa montaña sabiendo que estabas dentro?

Espero una respuesta pero no le dijo nada, pasaba de seguirle juego porque si.

-Porque se muy bien que no tienes la tarjeta dentro de tu cuello como antes.

Todos se echaron una mirada inquisitiva al ver que lo había descubierto.

-Después de la ultima vez en que nos encontramos, me di cuenta de que era imposible que fueses lo bastante tonto como para saber que si en algún momento caías en malas manos tendrías encima la tarjeta, así que era inevitable que no me importase que estuvieseis ahí dentro, así que: ¿Cual de todos tus amigos tiene tu tarjeta? -señalo fijándose en cada uno de los ninjas o demás compañeros que posiblemente pudiesen tenerse tarjeta.

Carraspeo seriamente Clarissa teniendo la misma idea sobre todo el mundo.

-¿Quien la tiene? -volvió a preguntar mientras paseándose al estar buscando a la supuesta persona que tenía escondida la tarjeta.

Garmadon se estaba poniendo nervioso ya que él era quien tenía la tarjeta pero no se lo podía decir ya que sino acabaría cayendo en malas manos, esta vez no podía dejar que eso volviese a suceder otra vez, no después del ultimo incidente que hubo antes.

-Si no me lo decís, me veré obligado a tomar ciertas libertades de hacer lo que me plazca con cada uno de vosotros, ¿lo habéis captado? -se saco el revolver dando a entender que como alguien no cantase quien tenía la tarjeta, le acabaría disparando hasta matarlo.

Nadie le respondió, era obvio que le iban a hacer eso.

-¿Quieres que yo me ocupe? -pregunto Cryptor dispuesto a sacar su katana.

-No, déjamelos a mi, me conozco este asunto de sobra -aviso y se puso a mirar las expresiones de cada uno de los miembros ya que quería saber quien podría tener la tarjeta, uno acabaría dando una reacción bastante inoportuna y ahí sería cuando lo confesase.

-Alan tenía la tarjeta -dijo Jace injustificando la verdad.

Todos le miraban absortos al ver que dijo algo que no era cierto.

-¿Alan? -se cuestiono ese nombre ya que apenas le sonaba.

-El que estaba en el helicóptero, él tenía la tarjeta encima, y mire donde esta ahora -indico señalándole de vuelta el lugar donde se estrello antes el helicóptero, todavía se podía ver el humo negro saliendo del lugar del accidente.

-Mentira -dijo sin creérselo del todo.

-¿Que? -se extraño, no se lo creyó para nada.

-¿De veras te crees que me voy a creer que un agente incompetente como ese tal Alan que estaba manejando el helicóptero, iba a tener en sus manos la tarjeta? ¿Te crees que soy tan tonto?

-No doctor Zimmer -se disculpo mostrandose cordial con él para que no pensase mal.

-No, tiene razón -lo dejo estar y se enderezo fijándose en los demás-. Dadme una razón para que no use esto con vosotros de una forma que no me gusta.

Garmadon no podía aguantarlo, en algún momento iba a tener que saltar y no le iba a gustar.

Siguió mirando a todo el mundo hasta que entonces se fijo en un hombre con el pelo enderezado hacía arriba y vistiendo un traje marrón, era Dareth, alzo la mirada y se podía notar que estaba llorando sin apenas soltar una sola lagrima.

-¿Tu quien eres exactamente? -pregunto extrañado con su presencia.

-Dareth... Renta, el ninja marrón -confeso titubeando del miedo que tenía.

-¿El ninja marrón? ¿Y que poder tienes? El de la mierda -objetó incrédulamente.

Aquello hizo que todos se riesen viendo que resultaba bastante irónico, hasta el propio Zimmer se rió sintiendo que aquel era el mejor chiste que había dicho nunca.

-Muy buena jefe -exclamo Clarissa sintiéndose halagada.

Dareth no pudo soportarlo y se puso a sollozar de una forma que acabo haciendo que se mease encima de no poder aguantarlo, todos le miraron asqueados aunque no pudieron evitar pensar que Dareth jamas había estado tan cerca de la muerte como ahora.

-Que decepcionante -dijo asqueado al ver que no servía para nada, ni como ninja.

De pronto reaccionó agarrándolo del traje y lo levanto mientras él gemía sollozando todavía.

-Podría matarte, ya que no sirves para nada al equipo -le dijo dispuesto a matarlo con tal de quitárselo de encima al ver que era un completó pedazo de inútil.

-Si que sirvo, solamente necesito entrenamiento -reprocho chillando como un loco.

Le puso la pistola encima, estaba mas que dispuesto a dispararle sin mas dilación.

-Dame una razón para que no te mate si te crees que tan útil -le pidió insistentemente.

-Yo... yo -apenas podía soltar algo, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¡Dame una razón... para que no te mate! -le exigió de vuelta, alzo el brazo y disparo al aire como dandole una razón para que cantase mucho mas deprisa.

Garmadon no podía soportarlo, tenía que decirlo antes de que le disparase a Dareth.

-Yo solamente... soy un fraude, solamente soy un fraude -dijo Dareth dando una confesión poco razonable pero era lo que mejor podía sacar en un momento como este.

-Basta, yo lo tengo -confeso soltándolo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡No Garmadon no lo hagas! -insistió Misako viendo que lo estaba admitiendo.

-Lo siento Misako, pero no puedo dejar que mas mueran por esto -comento avergonzado por todo esto, tal que no podía dejar que esta situación tan violenta siguiese como estaba ahora.

Zimmer soltó a Dareth poniéndolo de vuelta donde estaba y entonces se coloco delante de Garmadon, este se saco de su traje la tarjeta que había estado ocultando todo este tiempo, se la entrego y se puso a mirarla fijamente.

-¿És? -pregunto Paxton 2.0. queriendo que lo corroborase.

Siguió mirando por ambos lados hasta que entonces pudo comprobar el mismo numero que tenía antes, era perfectamente él mismo que antes tuvo en sus manos unos días antes.

-Lo tenemos -dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de ver que lo consiguieron.

-Lo siento .se disculpo Garmadon sintiéndose culpable por habérselo entregado.

-Haz hecho lo correcto, no te desanimes por esto -se sincero Wu haciendo ver que era lo mejor que podía haber hecho ahora mismo con tal de salvarlos a todos.

-Ya tienes lo que quieres, ahora déjanos en paz -pidió expresamente Zane queriendo que todo esto terminase ya que no tenía mucho sentido que siguiesen con esta disputa.

-Pero Zane, yo no he venido solamente para apoderarme de esta tarjeta, he venido para tener que dejar claro a mi sobrino unas ciertas cosas pendientes -comento fijándose en el nindroide de vuelta.

-Yo no soy tu sobrino -le reprocho viendo que seguía pensando en lo mismo.

Zimmer se río de una forma ingenua, enderezo la mirada otra vez y entonces le dijo:

-En realidad, si que soy tu tío -declaro con total honestidad.

-¿Que? -se alarmo al oír eso.

-¿Como? -todos se lo cuestionaron al no poder hacerse a la idea de que lo decía en serio.

-Pero eso es imposible, si hubieses sido hermano de Robert entonces él lo habría sabido -opino concluyentemente Rebecca ya que no entendía cual era su idea al respecto.

-Lo se, pero él jamas supo la autentica verdad.

-¿Que verdad? -pregunto Pixal interesada.

-Nuestra madre, nos separo al nacer, al parecer ella era muy pobre, y no podía cuidar de los dos, así que entrego uno a los servicios sociales, ese era yo, yo vivi durante mucho tiempo con un grupo de niños que siempre me trataron, yo era muy listo, pero ellos eran una panda de ignorantes, tal fue el enfado que tenía que empece a cuestionarme de quien era, siempre quise saber cual era mi verdadero origen, hasta que entonces un buen hombre llego al orfanato en el que yo estaba viviendo, se acerco hacía mi y me pregunto unas cuantas cosas que hasta ni los propios niños sabían deducir, yo se las conteste todas, y con eso hizo que me diese un nombre, Killian Zimmer, era un profesor de una universidad, me enseño a ser inteligente, era de lo mejor, pero yo seguía queriendo saber si tenía a alguien mas conmigo, y ahí entonces lo descubrí, tenía un hermano, un hermano que no sabía que existía, un hermano que lo había tenido todo, una familia que lo quería, una vida moderna y prospera, y yo nada, no podía permitírselo -explicó toda su historia de como se crío hasta el dia en que descubrió que tenía un hermano llamado Robert.

-Conque eso era lo que estabas ocultando en realidad -protesto Cryptor enfurruñado al ver que les oculto a todos la autentica verdad sobre lo que sucedía, no hacía todo esto para vengarse de Robert, lo hacía para perdonarse porque era hermano suyo.

-Callate Cryptor, esto no va contigo -le reprocho Zimmer viendo que le interrumpía otra vez.

-No, ahora si que es asunto mío, yo y ellos se han partido el culo por ti, y tu que has estado haciendo, ocultándonos la verdad de que si eres hermano del hombre que construyo a este puto nindroide, ¿es eso cierto? -le explicó con tono desafiante ya que quería entender toda la verdad que no estaba contando ahora, ya se había cansado por completo de este asunto.

Zimmer se harto y entonces pulso un botón en su pulsera electrónica haciendo que de pronto Cryptor sufriese una terrible descarga eléctrica que lo dejo completamente incapacitado, intento de ponerse de pie pero acabo quedandose sentado de rodillas sin poder moverse.

-¿Que le haz hecho? -pregunto Clarissa viendo como lo dejo.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dije Cryptor? Si en algún momento me fallabas o intentabas de pasarte de la raya, yo te haría pasar por esto, yo fui quien te reparo de tus heridas, yo fui quien te salvo de estar completamente viviendo en la basura, yo te salve de no quedar como tus amigos nindroides, pero no, tu eres tan tozudo como todos ellos, estas tan encaprichado en pensar que como eres una maquina eres un ser superior, ¿pero sabes que? Me da igual, porque algún dia de estos, si sigues con vida, te devolveré al chatarrero de donde volviste a revivir, y ahí entonces veremos, quien es el que acabo cayendo mas bajo -le argumento amenazandole de mala manera que iba a pasar con él si seguía con ese mismo comportamiento que tenía con todo el mundo.

Cryptor no dijo nada, se sentía tan vulnerable que apenas podía decirle algo como para echárselo descaradamente a la cara y que supiese quien era en realidad. Lo dejo estar ahí y entonces se dirigió hacía los otros tres que estaban mirando atónitos lo que hizo.

-Cuidadle bien -les ordeno señalándoles con el dedo.

Los dejo ahí asumiendo que podrían vigilar a Cryptor durante un buen rato y entonces se marcho de vuelta con el nindroide que lo estaba mirando atónito después de lo que le dijo.

-¿Como puede ser que mi padre no sabía que eras su hermano? -le pregunto queriendo entender toda la conclusión de esa historia.

-Porque nunca pude decírselo -confeso avergonzadamente.

-¿Que? -aquello lo dejo mucho mas extrañado.

-Cuando descubrí que tenía un hermano que era un gran inventor y un gran físico, decidí ir a verle, a trabajar con él, fui a ese lugar a buscar un trabajo y lo vi a él, yo era muy joven y un poco mas grande que yo, lo veía tan feliz, que no pudo dejar que supiese quien era ya que sino le quitaría toda la poca confianza que tenía, así que lo escondí, y fingí ser un novato que estaba interesado en trabajar con él, y así fue durante todo el tiempo que estuve con él -confeso demostrando que nunca le había contado a su hermano quien era en realidad y porque vino a trabajar con él exactamente.

-¿Ni siquiera a mi? -pregunto Rebecca viendo que tampoco confío en ella como para contárselo.

-Yo no podía hacerlo Rebecca, yo a ti te apreciaba demasiado como para contártelo, si lo hacía, pensarías muy mal de mi y jamas volverías a prestarme atención, así que lo oculte, lo oculte durante mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy harto de eso, ahora pienso ser el tío que te mereces -decreto asumiendo que podía ser alguien mas de la familia.

-Le disparaste a tu propio sobrino, en toda la cara, y lo dejaste ahí para morir -anunció Miles hacíendole acordar lo que hizo en aquella iglesia días antes.

-Lo se, no debí hacerlo, pero aquel momento creía estar haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto? No se mata a la familia.

-Yo nunca tuve una familia, así que no se como es eso -indico irónicamente.

-¿Y que paso con el profesor ese que te compro? ¿Lo mataste también? -pregunto Stronger asumiendo que también se encargo de aquel mismo hombre por pura amargura.

-No, él murió de cáncer, ni siquiera estuve ahí para poder despedirme, le mande flores durante un buen tiempo, pero después de eso lo deje estar -aclaro expresamente.

Ambos se lo tomaron como que decía la verdad pero ya no estaban para escuchar esas cosas.

-¿Lloraste cuando Robert murió? -pregunto Rebecca.

-¿Como? -cuestiono esa mención.

-¿Lloraste cuando perdiste a tu hermano del cual te sentías traicionado por él?

Aquello fue algo que Zimmer no supo que decir al respecto.

-Ni siquiera pudiste hacer eso verdad, estas tan encaprichado en pensar que eres alguien en que trabaja de forma independiente que en realidad no quieres admitir la autentica verdad de que te sientes desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Para ya! -le grito viendo que se estaba pasando.

No le dijo nada, se le quedo mirando con esa expresión de recelo al no saber que hacer, asintió poco complacido con esto, se acomodo las gafas, se acomodo el pelo y entonces dijo:

-Esto es lo siguiente -apoyo sus manos sobre sus caderas y se puso a pensar en lo que tenía que decir-: Todos vosotros ahora me pertenecéis, me servís a mi sin decir ningún pero, ¿entendido?

-No somos tuyos -discrepo Nya.

Aquello hizo que Clarissa se hartase y se marchase hacía ella dandole una fuerte bofetada en toda la cara que la dejo noqueada, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que le hizo.

-Aprende a cerrar la boca, niña samurai -le rechisto severamente.

Le refunfuño malhumorada al no poder soportarla, quería hacer algo para acabar con ella pero no podía, Jay la mantenía agarrada impidiendo que hiciese otra tontería mas.

Se hizo a un lado dejando que Zimmer volviese a lo que estaba.

-Pero: como todos vosotros me pertenecéis, tengo la obligación de llevaros a mi base donde ahí terminare mi trabajo y podré iniciar mi arma que destruirá todo Ninjago, y si todo va bien, os dejare a todos con vida si aceptáis vivir en mi nuevo mundo.

-Tu mundo da asco, jamas te lo permitiremos, puede que nos encierres en tu base secreta pero nosotros tenemos nuestros poderes y haremos contigo lo que nos de la gana -reprocho Cole justificando que no habría nada que ellos le detuviesen de poder impedir sus planes.

-¿Seguro? Muchachos, ponedles -ordeno dirigiendose al resto de los soldados suicidas.

Los soldados se pusieron delante de los ninjas y entonces les inyectaron algo en el cuello a cada uno, todos se quejaron sintiendo como eso les pellizcaba el cuello.

-¿Que nos has dado? -pregunto Skylar.

-La energía fantasma, se me olvidaba, esta vez me he asegurado de que dure mas, con esto no podréis hacer nada durante las próximas doce horas -confeso dando a entender que ahora los dejo mas vulnerables que antes, ya no podían luchar con el spinjitzu.

Ambos se lamentaron viendo que otra vez habían vuelto a caer mas bajo que nunca.

-¿Eso significa que podemos llevárnoslos ya? -pregunto Cavallan asumiendo que podían terminar con este asunto y volver directamente a la base.

-Podemos, pero antes de terminar una cosa -indico señalando con el dedo.

-¿Que mas quieres ahora? -pregunto Rebecca hartandose de todos sus castigos.

-Veréis: yo puedo perdonaros por esto, pero, no puede haber perdón sin un castigo, tal y como paso con Zane yo le dispare en la cara matándolo, pero sobrevivió, lo que hace que ahora me cuestione de si puede morir o no, así que ahora solamente me deja una cosa, tengo que eliminar a uno de vosotros para hacer que este asunto este perdonado.

-¿Que? -ambos se alarmaron ya que eso quería dar a entender que planeaba matar a uno de ellos con tal de sentirse aliviado por haberles estado persiguiendo durante este tiempo.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo? -pidió Clarissa.

-No, esto es cosa mía, yo soy el juez, y yo digo quien va a sufrir mi sentencia -decreto y entonces saco su pistola dispuesta a dispararle a quien eligiese.

Ambos se empezaron a alarmar ya que no sabían que hacer, estaba dispuesto a matar a uno de ellos y nadie sabia quien iba a acabar recibiendo el disparo de su pistola, ya todos habían perdido a demasiados con esto, no podían perder a nadie mas.

-Decidme, ¿quien quiere hacerse el heroe? -pregunto pasando por delante de todo el mundo con tal de saber quien estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por el resto del mundo.

-Yo lo haré -dijo Zane dispuesto a sacrificarse con ellos.

-¡No! -gritaron todos viendo que ya estaba dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez.

-No, de ningúna manera, Zane, no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, yo ya no puedo hacerte nada porque dudo de ti, yo ya paso de ti -discrepo rotundamente, ya le daba igual si lo castigaba o no ya que iba a acabar pasando lo mismo que la anterior vez.

-No lo hagas con la pistola, deja que Cryptor se encargue de eso -indico.

Se giro fijándose en Cryptor que yacía todavía en la misma posición arrodillada de antes, se pudo oír como un gemido que salía de su boca pero apenas se entendía.

-No -rechazo siguiendo injustificando esa opción.

-¿Porque no? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Pero Zane, ¿que es lo que estas haciendo? -pregunto Lloyd intentando de entender porque se estaba

dejando matarse apropósito.

-Hacer lo mejor por vosotros.

-Yo lo haré, matame a mi -pidió Ronan intercambiandose con él.

-No Ronan, no lo hagas -rechisto Zane viendo que ahora el otro estaba ocupando su lugar.

-Hazlo a mi, yo no tengo nada que perder -insistió Garmadon sustituyéndole.

-¡Basta! -grito Zimmer viendo que se estaban pasando todos de la raya.

Todos se callaron al instante poniendo unas firmes miradas al ver que esto lo empeoraba todo.

-Sabéis que digo, esta vez no habrá héroes, ahora simplemente lo haremos a mi modo, elegiré a quien me de la gana, y no habrá que podáis hacer, ¿entendido? -decreto pasando de intentar hacer una elección razonable, esta vez lo iba a hacer al azar por propia voluntad.

Nadie dijo nada, no tenían ningúna excusa por la que tratar con él.

-Veamos -fue pasando de un lado a otro mirando las expresiones de cada uno.

Los demás miraban atentamente a lo que estaba por hacer, Clarissa mantenía su compostura mientras Paxton 2.0. estaba como si nada, Rough y los hermanos Stein veían con unas miradas desdichadas como todos ellos estaban apunto de mirar por nada.

-A ti -se puso delante de Kai.

Kai mantuvo su compostura.

-A ti -se puso delante de Skylar.

Intento de no mirarle siquiera con tal de hacerle caso.

-A ti, ya te conozco demasiado bien -se puso delante de Miles.

Miles aguanto la paciencia queriendo no pensar en que moriría antes de matarle a él.

-Tu me traicionaste -se puso delante de Stronger estando indignado.

Se notaba que estaba poniendo una mirada de puro mosqueo por lo que hizo en la central.

-A ti -se puso delante de Jace.

No pensó en morir, pensó en lo que estaría sucediendo ahora con su amigo Alan.

-A ti -se puso delante de Seliel.

Seliel quería llorar pero apenas podía hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacía iría a reunirse con su tío.

-A ti -se puso delante de Cole.

Cole mantuvo la compostura a pesar de la situación.

-A ti -se puso delante de Jay.

Jay se sentía muy inocente con esto, pero mantuvo su compostura.

-A ti -se puso delante de Nya.

Nya no quería pensar en morir de rodillas, pensó mas bien en morir estando con su ex-novio Jay.

-A ti -se puso delante de Lloyd.

Lloyd como líder se mantuvo lo mas rígidamente posible al respecto.

-A ti -se puso delante de Garmadon.

Garmadon se mantuvo mucho mas rígido que su hijo ya que ya había pasado por esto antes.

-A ti -se puso delante de Misako.

Misako miro hacía otro lado intentando de no mirar esa arma, estaba demasiado asustada.

-A ti, tu eres muy viejo -se puso delante de Wu.

Wu quiso intentar de pensar en algo al igual que como dijo Sammy, pero no sabía que.

-A ti, yo paso -se puso delante de Zane del cual pasaba por lo de antes.

Zane se sintió culpable por esto ya que él quería sacrificarse por esto, pero ahora ya no podía.

-A ti, yo también dudo de lo mismo -se puso delante de Pixal y paso de ella.

Pixal también se sentía culpable ya que ella era un nindroide, podría haber sobrevivido.

-A ti, yo te dejo con vida porque te aprecio demasiado -se puso delante de Rebecca.

Rebecca ya estaba que quería morirse de vergüenza por esto.

-A ti, creo que tengo planes con los que utilizarte -se puso delante de Cyrus.

Cyrus no entendió a que se refería con eso pero se hizo una idea.

-A ti, tu también me traicionaste -se puso delante de Ronan.

Intento de mantener la compostura ya que se sentía culpable por otras cosas.

-A ti, tu eres muy inútil -se puso delante de Dareth.

Dareth volvió a ponerse a llorar pero era porque pasaba de él, o eso creía.

-A vosotros dos -se puso delante de la pareja Walker.

Paso de ellos pero Edna se puso a llorar, su marido Ed la agarro fuertemente.

-A ti -se puso delante del señor Bucket.

El señor Bucket con tal de hacerle caso, simplemente pensó en que a lo mejor nada de esto pasaría.

Termino de mirar a todo los miembros del equipo y no tenía a ningúno, todos servían como para poder liquidarlos, pero necesitaba escoger a uno especifico para quitárselo de encima, fue dando vueltas por toda la fila intentando de hacerse una idea de todos los presentes cuando entonces se le ocurrió algo, se puso delante de uno de ellos mirándole fijamente y entonces le dijo:

-Me parece que tu si que vas a servir, si, se te nota en la cara que quieres morir -se convenció y y entonces alzo su pistola del cual se notaba tremendamente enorme y entonces disparo.

Todo se volvió negro de repente.

-¡No! -todos gritaron viendo quien fue a quien disparo exactamente.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

FIN DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE QUE VIENE

ESTA VEZ, SERA LA ULTIMA DE TODAS.


End file.
